


Fairy Tail Drabbles

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Boys Kissing, Dark, Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Guilt, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Romance, Survivor Guilt, Torture, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1,503
Words: 302,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 5 Sentence Drabbles - a mix of fluff, angst, romance and everything in-between. The Ships/characters involved are written in the chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GrayLu + 'Stop' (Angsty Version)

“No,” Lucy had tears on her cheeks as she reached out to try and stop the Ice mage, her fingers closing on thin air as he easily side-stepped her and terror flooded her when she realised that he was really intending to go through with this. “Gray! Stop! You don’t have to do this!”

“Yes I do,” his voice was resolute, and there was no sign of hesitation in his dark eyes as he glanced back at her, a sad smile tugging at his lips as he met his gaze. “I’m sorry…Lucy.” He didn’t give her chance to protest any further, dropping into the once stance that she had never wanted to see again and her heart broke at his next words. “ICED SHELL!”


	2. GrayLu + 'Stop' (Fluffy Version)

Lucy tensed as she felt the cool fingers brushing her sides, tilting her head just in time to catch the mischievous smirk that passed across the Ice mage’s face a split second before his fingers mercilessly attacked her. She tried to hold back her giggles and squeals, she really did, having learned from experience that it just encouraged him to keep going. However, he also knew exactly where her most ticklish spots were and he was attacking them deadly accuracy and after a minute she broke, shrieking as she tried to twist free.

“GRAY!” She squealed, shooting him a pleading look in the hopes that he would be forgiving today, only to shriek louder as his attack intensified. “STOP! STOP!”

“Nope,” Gray grinned unrepentantly down at her, pulling her closer with one arm, whilst his other hand continued to attack her side. “This is what you get for pouring water over me this morning!”


	3. Gratsu + 'Good Morning Kiss'

Natsu smiled sleepily as he drifted awake to the sensation of cool lips pressing gently against his, and when his eyes opened he found Gray staring at him. The kiss deepened for a moment, the Dragon-slayer humming appreciatively at the gentle waking, especially after the Ice mage had woken him the day before by sticking ice cubes down his back.

“Morning Princess,” Gray teased when they parted, and olive eyes narrowed slightly before Natsu growled softly as he pounced, rolling them over until he had the Ice mage pinned beneath him.

“Who’s the Princess?” Natsu demanded, leaning in to claim another kiss, this one more heated than the first as he sought to remind Gray who was the Dragon in their relationship.


	4. Lyoray + 'Reunion'

Gray had turned around at the sound of running feet, only to find himself nearly being knocked off his feet as Lyon slammed into him with a muffled sob.

“You’re safe…You’re safe…” Lyon was whispering in his ear, hands roaming across his back as though the older Ice mage was trying to check that he was in one piece, and Gray sighed softly before pushing him back a couple of steps so that he could see the other’s face.

“Lyon,” he said softly, cutting of the frantic whispers and he smiled as Lyon finally met his gaze. “I’m fine. See?” He asked, leaning in and stealing a kiss, unsurprised when Lyon took control of the kiss and pulled him back into a tight hug. _I’m safe…_


	5. BixFreed + 'Tongue'

Bickslow was grinning, watching as Freed became more and more agitated by the moment, although to most people he would have looked like he didn’t care as he stared at the book in his lap. However, the Skeith mage wasn’t most people, and he knew that it wasn’t going to take much longer before his partner snapped and he leaned in to continue trailing kisses along Freed’s neck…only to yelp in surprise as Freed’s hand shot out faster than he’d expected, grasping his tongue and tugging lightly at it. “Behave yourself,” Freed’s eyes were glinting dangerously, and Bickslow nodded wide-eyed, relieved when the quick agreement earned him his freedom. Only to find himself caught by surprise yet again as Freed twisted in the chair, leaning up to steal a proper kiss before the Skeith mage had even realised what he was doing


	6. BixFreed + 'Formation Babies'

   Bickslow as a general rule was an easy going guy, even when a battle got serious he usually still had a grin on his face. However, there was no trace of his normal attitude right now as he stood protectively over Freed, eyes alight with fury as he tried not to focus on the blood staining the front of his partner’s coat, but rather the sound of his breathing. It was impossible for him to ignore the soft, breathless whimpers of pain though, and his temper snapped, all thoughts of tempering his attacks as they were in a built up area disappearing. _They hurt Freed…_ That was unforgivable in his mind, and his voice was a low growl as he unleashed the full force of his magic.

“Baryon Formation!”


	7. Gratsu + 'Sweet'

_Sweet._ That was the only word that Gray could come up with to describe the scene in front of him, even though it was one of the last words he would usually associate with his boyfriend. Natsu was loud and obnoxious, and if Gray was asked to describe him he would usually be bordering on lightly insulting, even if the words were said with fondness. However, he couldn’t muster any of those usual words today as he sat on the bench watching as the Dragon-slayer patiently helped a demanding Asuka unwrap her birthday presents. The little cowgirl was curled in his boyfriend’s lap, and the pair had matching expressions of childish excitement as they discovered what was inside each parcel, Natsu practically vibrating with excitement as they moved onto the next one. _Sweet indeed…_


	8. Gratsu + 'Dinner'

   Gray was sweating as he headed into the guild, his stomach tying itself in nervous knots. It had been a week since the Dragon-slayer had confessed his feelings to him, and it had taken him all this time just to gather his courage to reply…well aware that Natsu had been getting more and more worried as the week went over, and he just hoped that he hadn’t waited too long as he headed across to where Natsu was sat chatting with Lucy.

“Natsu…” He swallowed nervously as they both turned to look at him, well aware that quite a few people were listening in as Natsu hadn’t really been shy about announcing his feelings the other day. “Will you go out to dinner with me?”

“Only if you actually put something on…”


	9. Gratsu + 'Taunt'

   Gray was blushing as he felt the stares burning into his back, well aware of the bruises covering his neck and shoulders and cursing the fact that he had already managed to lose his shirt. Beside him Natsu was bouncing along with a smug grin, olive eyes gleaming whenever he glanced at the Ice mage, his gaze lingering too long on the marks he had left the night before. _I’m never going to taunt him about not taking charge again,_ Gray promised himself silently, realizing that he’d had no idea about what he was going to unleash on himself. _Although…then again…_


	10. Fraxus + 'Wedding'

    If anyone was to ask Laxus what he remembered about their wedding, he would have to be honest and say not much. Not because he’d drunk too much, because no alcohol had passed his lips that day, but because of the man that he had married. From the moment Freed had entered the cathedral with Bickslow and Evergreen flanking him, the Dragon-slayer hadn’t been able to look anywhere else. Freed was always beautiful, but he was radiant that day and even as they exchanged their vows Laxus couldn’t believe that this man was his, that he was willing to be his forever. So if he was asked what he remembered, he would reply simply that he remembered that he had been the luckiest man in Earthland, before glancing at his husband and correcting himself…He was still the luckiest man in Earthland.


	11. Gratsu + 'Tipsy'

    Gray laughed as Natsu tumbled into his lap, easily catching him and wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend before he could escape. The Dragon-slayer’s cheeks were pink, and it was clear that he was well and truly tipsy…a thought reinforced by the way Natsu had twisted in his lap, nuzzling against his shoulder with a soft hum, which sounded much more like a mewl than it should’ve and Gray felt his breath catch at the sound. It was something he had discovered long ago, that a little bit of alcohol was all it took to overcome Natsu’s shyness about public displays of affection and something that the Ice mage definitely enjoyed…feeling his heart beginning to race as Natsu slowly began to pepper butterfly kisses up the side of his neck, and he smiled as he pulled the Dragon-slayer closer to encourage him.


	12. Fraxus + 'Teasing'

   He was being teased, and a low growl rumbled in his chest as he watched Freed from the far side of the guild, well aware that his mate knew that he was watching and was enjoying it. He also knew that technically he deserved it for not pushing the guests away the other day when they had got a little too touchy feely, especially as it would have been within the rules for him to push them away. _But still_ …Watching Freed as he leaned forward to talk to a guest, that damned ponytail swaying gracefully to the side, and the loose fitting shirt that gave just a tantalizing glimpse of flesh that only the Dragon-slayer was supposed to see, but that he was currently forbidden from touching. It was torture, and it was made worse a moment later when Freed glanced up at him with dancing, turquoise eyes.


	13. BixFreed + 'Babies'

   Bickslow frowned as he heard Freed’s voice coming from their bedroom as he walked down the hallway, well aware that Evergreen and Laxus were currently out, and the last he had checked the Rune mage had been completely engrossed in a book of Fiorean myths that Levy had lent him. Reaching the door, he slipped inside, only to come up short at the sight that met his eyes. His partner was sat cross-legged in the middle of their bed, his book open in his lap and in a small semi-circle around him was Bickslow’s dolls…his babies, who seemed to be listening intently as Freed read of the myths aloud in a soft voice and when the younger man paused at the sight of Bickslow they began to chant for him to continue.

“More! More!” Sharing a soft smile with the Skeith mage, Freed obliged them and Bickslow found himself falling under the spell of his partner’s voice as well.


	14. Fraxus + 'Mornings'

    Freed had never been one for sleeping in late, or lazing around in bed if he woke too early, something that instantly set him at odds with Laxus who would happily stay in bed as long as possible. However, there were some mornings when he would wake in the circle of the Dragon-slayer’s arms, Laxus’s breath warm against the side of his neck and he would find himself unable to move. These were the mornings when he would roll over, still within Laxus’s arms so that he could study his partner’s face, taking in the peaceful expression that he so rarely got to see when Laxus was awake. When he would curl himself as close as possible, pressing his ear against the broad chest so that he could listen to the soothing rumble of his partner’s heart, letting the sound lull him back to sleep. Those were the mornings when he would wake a couple of hours later with Laxus’s lips against his, and heat pooling in his stomach as he saw the affection in the blue eyes that met his gaze.


	15. Gratsu + 'Fiery Kiss'

   Gray loved Natsu’s kisses. He loved the little butterfly kisses his mate would pepper across his skin when he was in an affectionate mood, and the silly teasing ones on the end of his nose. He loved the shy pecks to his cheek or the corner of his lips when they were in company, and the gentle, lazy kisses when they said goodnight and good morning. However, if he had to choose a favourite it would be this one…the heated, fiery kiss that would consume him when Natsu was worried or feeling possessive, the warmth making him melt against his mate, and reminding both him and everyone else that he was Natsu’s.


	16. Gajevy + 'Sleep'

   Gajeel roused the moment that he felt Levy beginning to twist and turn in his arms, and his eyes shot open a second later when she began to call out his name in her sleep. He didn’t need to see the agonized expression on her face to know what she was dreaming about, after all that day nearly four years ago now had given them both more than a few nightmares over the years. Gently he pulled her closer, shifting so that he was curled around her, his head resting against hers so that he could lean in to whisper in her ear.

“I’m here. We’re safe. The twins are safe.” It was the same words as always, the same mantra that they both relied on when the memories were too close to the surface, and slowly he felt her settling down in his arms.


	17. Gratsu + 'Hope'

We can’t win, at some point in the last few minutes that thought had slipped into Gray’s mind and now it was all that he could focus on. There wasn’t a single part of his body that didn’t hurt, and a quick glance at the others showed that they were in no better state…the thought of trying to continue fighting, to pull out a victory when nothing they had done so far had seemed to have the slightest effect, made him want to curl up in a ball and push the world away. “Get up!” He knew that fiercely determined voice, knew it as well if not better than he knew his own and Gray immediately turned to look at the Dragon-slayer. There was a fire in the olive eyes that met his, a warmth that seemed to seep into him and banish that voice of doubt and despite his pain and exhaustion, the Ice mage found himself pushing himself back to his feet as fresh hope blossomed in his chest.


	18. NaLu + 'World'

   Natsu had always told her that she had given him the stars, a warm smile on his lips and softness to his eyes that no one else got to see. If she had given him the stars, then he had given her the world she thought as she leant over the side of the cot, smiling as their daughter stared up at her wide eyes that were so like his that she wanted to cry. It had been year since he had died to protect them all, not even living long enough to know that she was pregnant, a year since she had felt like her world had ended. There were tears on her cheeks now as she reached down to brush her fingers across downy pink hair, seeing him staring back at her through those wide olive eyes and her smiled wavered as she whispered softly.

“Thank you…”


	19. Stingue + 'Purr'

    Rogue loved mornings like this, when they didn’t have a job waiting and they were all caught up on guild work, allowing them to curl up in bed and laze the morning away. They had been awake for a couple of hours, but aside from quick trips to the bathroom, the only time they had moved was to adjust to a more comfortable position with Sting curled against him, head resting against his chest. He knew exactly why the blond had chosen that position, a suspicion that was proven right a couple of minutes later when Sting nudged him gently with his nose, peering up at him with hopeful eyes. There was no way he could resist that expression, and his fingers immediately drifted up and began to comb gently through his partner’s hair. It started almost at once, a gentle whisper of sound to begin with, but as Rogue tugged softly at blond hair it became a deep rumbling noise, and the Shadow mage smiled as the purring vibrated through his chest.


	20. Fraxus + 'Cat'

“No…” Freed said firmly, staring at the ginger fluff ball currently curled up in the Dragon-slayer’s lap with narrowed eyes, lips thinning as it blinked up at him and he was fairly sure the blasted thing was laughing at him. _I’m not jealous,_ he tried to tell himself as he watched Laxus’s fingers gently playing with the cat’s fur, the blasted creature beginning to purr happily even as it continued to stare at Freed. _I’m not jealous_ , he repeated as he made the mistake of glancing up, finding Laxus staring at him with pleading eyes and he wanted to curse as he felt his resolve weakening already.

“Please…” That plea was the final blow, and he sighed, glowering at the cat before giving a resigned nod of agreement.


	21. Freed & Mirajane (Brotp) + 'Demon'

   As much as he loved his teammates, there were times when Freed wished that they understood his magic better…understood the darkness that lingered beneath the surface, threatening to overwhelm him whenever he dived to deeply into his magic. It was times like those, when he was questioning his humanity and his ability to hold onto it that he would seek out Mira. She always knew when he was coming, her magic allowing her to sense when his demonic side was playing up and she would welcome him with a warm drink and an understanding smile. The hours would pass in quiet conversation or silence depending on what he needed, just sitting together, and when they parted ways Freed would feel completely human again.


	22. Gajevy + 'Heart'

   There had been many times, especially when he was part of Phantom Lord when he had doubted whether he had a heart, and if he was even capable of having one. Now he knew for sure that he had one… _because of her._ It pounded in his chest when she pressed close to his side, or when her fingers slipped curled around his, her hand small and frighteningly fragile in his. It ached when he saw tears on her cheeks, heard her voice raised in pain or saw the smile that he loved so much dimmed by grief or fear. And it swelled, filling his chest with warmth when she would sneak up behind him, wrapping her arms around him as she whispered that she loved him.


	23. Fraxus + 'Braid'

   Freed hummed contentedly as he felt Laxus’s fingers combing through his hair, his eyes sliding shut at the sensation. He had been sprawled across the Dragon-slayer’s lap for the last few minutes, reading his book and waiting for those warm fingers to creep into his hair, well aware that his partner could never resist the temptation. Feeling the fingers faltering slightly he pouted, and gently shifted so that he could nudge the Dragon-slayer back into action, smiling in satisfaction as Laxus resumed his ministrations as he turned his attention back to the book. It took him a while to realise that the Dragon-slayer was no longer just running his fingers through his hair, but actually playing with it, and he sighed as he realised that Laxus was busy braiding his hair…and that he would probably have to spend a good hour later untangling the mess, but even with that thought he couldn’t bring himself to stop the Dragon-slayer.


	24. Lyredy + 'Smile'

   Lyon felt his breath catch as he stepped into their bedroom to find Meredy sat in the rocking chair, their two-month old son cooing softly up at her as she smiled down at him. It was her smile that brought him up short, warmth flooding his chest and sudden tears stinging in his eyes. They had met during the war, and fallen in love in the long months of recovery that had followed and there had been little enough reason to smile during that time. Even later when things improved there was always a shadow, a faint echo of regret behind her smile and he had begun to fear that it might never disappear. However, her smile right now was dazzling, full of happiness and hope and he found himself falling in love with her all over again.


	25. Fraxus + 'Bet'

   Laxus grumbled under his breath as he tried to get comfortable on the sofa, lifting his head just enough to scowl at the cast on his leg which was the whole reason why he was on this thrice-damned sofa in the first place, before sighing as he felt Freed’s fingers running through his hair to soothe him. It had been a stupid bet, he had known that from the start, especially when it had been Natsu who suggested it and yet still he had gone along with it. The competition to see who could get around Magnolia faster using only their magic had transformed into a fight to see who could get the highest, only for them both to collide midair, resulting in them both crash-landing a few minutes later. The only good part of it was that he now got to spend a few weeks at home with Freed, the Rune mage having immediately assigned himself the task of watching over his partner, although that had apparently translated to also letting Freed entertain himself by scrawling runes all over the plaster. However, as Freed leant in to kiss him gently, he couldn’t help but think that maybe it had all been worth it if got to enjoy more time with this man.


	26. Gratsu + 'Once'

    Gray sighed as he studied Natsu’s sleeping face, his gaze lingering for the dark bruises decorating one side of his boyfriend’s face, bruises which le up to where a bandage was wrapped tightly around his head, hiding the injury that had landed him the infirmary yet again. The healers had assured him that the Dragon-slayer would be fine, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to believe it completely until Natsu was up and about again, and driving him up the wall like normal.

“Just once…once…I want you to stop trying to protect me,” he pleaded softly, reaching out with a trembling hand to ghost over the bruises, before gently brushing wayward hair away from the pale face. He knew it was a futile request, Natsu had never been one to let his nakama get injured when he could have prevented it, but that protectiveness had reached new levels since they’d started dating and he feared that one day it would land Natsu in the kind of trouble you don’t come back from. _I can’t…I won’t let that happen…_


	27. Rokino + 'Jealousy'

   Yukino was always smiling these days, a bright happy smile that lit up her entire face and brought a spark to her eyes, and Rogue loved to see her like that, relieved that the past was no longer weighing her down. However, the one downside to the change was that now the whole world was beginning to realise just how beautiful she was inside and out, and wherever they went eyes followed her. He didn’t want to see that smile dim, but the bubble of jealousy that had risen in his chest when he had first noticed how much interest other people were taking in his mate was swelling by the day. It came to a head one day when their client was paying far too much attention to her, unable or willing to see that he was pushing too far and Rogue snapped, snarling at the man even as he pulled the Celestial mage into his arms.

“Mine,” it was a low rumble in his chest, but it carried a dangerous undertone that sent the man fleeing from the room, leaving the Dragon-slayer free to gently nuzzle against a flustered Yukino, a feeling of peace washing over him as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

“I’m yours.”


	28. Fraxus + 'Kidnapping'

    The Raijinshuu had always known that their Captain could be truly terrifying when he wanted to be, but they had never feared him until today…never truly realised the lengths he would go to, in the name of protecting Laxus and punishing those that dared lay a finger on his partner. Looking at him now, turquoise eyes so dark that they could have been black and his magic crackling around him, neither of them dared to even get close to him a decision that proved wise a moment later as his magic burst out around him. From the midst of the swirling magic they heard him growling, and then he was gone, the darkness lingering in the air in his wake telling them that his demonic side was in control.

   It was hours later that he returned, a bruised and battered Laxus in tow and human once more, and it was a couple of days later that they learnt that the guild that had dared to take the Dragon-slayer had been completely destroyed.


	29. Loray + 'Falling'

   Gray was falling. The memories of the war weighing him down as he tried to come to terms with the fact that he had broken his promise to his father, unable to defeat E.N.D after realising who he was, not that it had mattered in the end because his best friend had died anyway. He was falling but he couldn’t tell anyone else, not when they were wrestling with their own memories, their own grief and so he tried to retreat, to hide himself away. However, there was one person who realised what he was doing, one person that dared to push against the barriers he had begun to erect around himself. And it was in Loke’s arms that he allowed himself to fall, letting the tears that he had been holding back flow freely because he knew that Loke wouldn’t let him fall too far.


	30. Zervis + 'Travel'

   Mavis loved travelling with Zeref and not just because it usually meant they were going to try and track down some archaic knowledge, or because she got to see more Fiore, although both were very good reason. No the reason she loved it was because Zeref would invariably doze of within a few minutes of the vehicle beginning to move, which gave her the perfect opportunity to curl up against his side and rest her head on his shoulder…it was something she could never get away with when he was awake, because he shied away from public displays of affection. Whereas when he was asleep she could do what she wanted, although he would grumble and sulk for a while when he woke up, pushing her gently away as soon as he woke up. However, that would come later, for now his arm had snaked around her waist and he snuffled softly before leaning into her with a contented sigh that she would tease him about later.


	31. Fraxus + 'Librarian'

   Laxus had never really been one for spending time in the library, usually only venturing in there when he couldn’t find the stuff he needed for an essay online, it didn’t help that the department library was manned by the most terrifying woman he had ever encountered who seemed to spend all her time watching him as though expecting him to cause havoc. Which was why when he slipped inside that afternoon, he was stunned to find no sign of his nemesis, her spot at the desk taken by a young man he vaguely recognised from one of his classes. Shrugging off the change he headed straight into the stacks, determined to get what he needed and get out of there before the woman returned. Thankfully it didn’t take long to get what he needed, and he huffed out a sigh of relief before heading to the desk to check them out, only to find his breath catching as he finally got a good look at the young man who took his books with a small smile. He was beautiful, that was the only word for it, and as he watched how slender fingers caressed the covers of the book and the way turquoise eyes sparkled as he read the titles, he had a feeling that he would be spending a lot more time in the library from then on.


	32. Fraxus + 'Nymph'

   Laxus grumbled under his breath as he checked the map again for the umpteenth time, glancing around in the hopes that he would be able to spot some distinctive feature that would tell him where the hell he was, but all he could see was trees stretching out as far as the eye could see in all directions. He was lost, there was no denying that thought any longer and he cursed loudly as he crumpled up the map and shoved it back in his sack, trying not to imagine the teasing he was going to face when he finally got home. There was no way he was going to wait and hope that someone came to look for him then, and he turned to head back the way he had come, when he froze certain that he had just heard someone laughing. Frowning he turned on the spot, searching for any sign of life, blue eyes widening as he found himself staring into curious turquoise eyes and his mouth went dry as his gaze trailed over the young, ethereal man who had appeared behind him. He knew that he shouldn’t do it, he knew the myths about this woods, about the spirits that led travellers adrift but he couldn’t help it, he had to step forward and take the pale hand that he was offered.


	33. Jerza + 'Peace'

    There were times when Jellal thought that he would never get used to the life that he had now, to the fact that he was no longer on the run, and to waking with Erza curled tightly around him. Then there were mornings like this, when he woke from a night that had been completely free of nightmares, waking to a world obscured by scarlet from where he burrowed into his wife’s hair during the night. Mornings where Erza would roll over when she felt him stirring, eyes opening just enough to peer at him as she stole a quick kiss before curling up with her head against his chest, a small smile on her lips. Mornings where he would wrap his arms around her, marvelling at her warmth and how perfectly she fit against him, settling in for a few more minutes of dozing before the kids woke up and dragged them out of bed. These were the mornings when his past seemed miles away, and there was nothing but peace in his heart as he pressed a gentle kiss to scarlet hair.


	34. Stingue + 'Cuddling'

   Sting could feel dark eyes boring into him every few minutes and he blinked when he looked up from the damage report he was reading, startled to find that Rogue who had started the morning at the far end of the couch was now barely a foot away. The other Dragon-slayer currently looked like he was engrossed in his book, but barely a moment later he caught him casting a longing look at the distance between and the blond felt a smile tugging at his lips. Rogue had never been the best at being open about what he wanted, but Sting didn’t need the words, and he didn’t say anything either as he shifted the report into his left hand before lifting his other arm in invitation. Red eyes darted to his face for a moment, silently questioning and Sting smiled in answer, grunting softly as a warm body collided with his side a moment later before wrapping his arm tightly around his partner as Rogue cuddled as close as he could. He knew that they weren’t going to get much work done like this, but as he heard the contented purr that rumbled through Rogue as he reached up to tug softly on black locks, he decided that he really didn’t mind.


	35. Lyoray + 'Jealousy'

   Lyon had developed a tick, his left eye twitching as he heard the giggles and whispers around them as they strolled around town and he growled under his breath as he turned to the source of the unwelcome attention. As usual Gray had managed to throw off his clothes at some point, although how he had managed to get around their entwined hands Lyon would never know, and he didn’t care he decided as he caught yet another person eyeing his boyfriends body. He moved without thinking, dragging Gray with him and pushing his partner up against the wall, stepping in so that he was blocking the view of the younger’s body as he glared at him.

“Will you stop stripping in public?” He demanded, and Gray blinked at him for a moment before comprehension dawned a and a small grin spread across his face as he caught the jealous undertones, and he glanced around for a moment before asking teasingly.

“So you decided to give them a better show?”


	36. Gratsu + 'Whisper'

   Natsu had always been the most open about his feelings. He had been the one to confess first, loudly and in front of the whole guild, seemingly unfazed by the fact that now everyone and not just Gray knew that he had fallen for the Ice mage. Gray envied him that easy confidence, even as he savoured it because it meant that Natsu never once hesitated to tell him how much he loved him, and every time he heard those words it filled his chest with warmth. It also made him highly aware of the fact that he had yet to say the words aloud, oh he did his best to show it through his actions, but actually saying those three little words where someone else could hear them was enough to turn him bright red even at the thought of it. When he finally said them it was too late, Natsu sprawled in his lap with blood on his lips and the light fading from his eyes, and when the words came they were no more than a whisper.


	37. Orfus + 'Catch'

   Orga had never really been a patient man, but he had been trying his best to wait, to let Rufus come to him once they had both acknowledged the shift in their relationship. It had been two weeks since they’d had that admittedly awkward conversation, and in that time he had only caught a couple of glimpses of the younger man, and yet he knew that Rufus hadn’t taken a job in that time which meant that he was avoiding him. A thought reinforced by the pitying looks he received from their guild mates whenever he stepped into a room, just in time to catch a flash of red leaving through the other door, and on the fifteenth day his patience snapped. He tracked down the younger man and dragged him aside, determined to get a proper answer out of him, only to falter as he took in the blush dusting the pale cheeks and he swallowed for a moment, before a grin passed across his face and he lent in to whisper in Rufus’s ear.

“Caught you.”


	38. GrayLu + 'Dance'

   Gray had never been a fan of dancing, especially after his escapade with Cancer during the Eclipse incident and if he’d had his way he would have done anything in his power to avoid ever having to dance again. However, he had seen the happiness in Lucy’s eyes when he’d caught her discussing music choices for their first dance with Levy, and he had known then and there that he wasn’t going to be able to disappoint her. The problem being that he had no idea how to do the kind of dancing that she would be expecting, and he absolutely refused to make a fool of himself at their wedding, so in desperation he’s swallowed his pride before asking Lyon to help him learn, struggling not to throttle the older man who had made the most of the opportunity to tease him as they practiced. It had all been worth it though when he was able to rise and hold out his hand to his new wife, smiling at the excitement in her eyes as he asked softly.

“May I have this dance, Mrs. Fullbuster?”


	39. Freed Justine + 'Gardening'

   Freed hummed softly under his breath as he carefully pulled out the weeds that had sprung up around the roses whilst they’d been away on a job for the last few weeks, pausing every now and then to admire the yellow blossoms, enjoying the peace and quiet. It was one of the reasons he had taken over the duty of looking over their garden. None of his teammates were particularly interested in gardening, and after discovering that it wasn’t very interesting to watch they had stopped pestering him when he was out here, which had made the garden his retreat when they were beginning to get on his nerves. There was also a sense of satisfaction after spending an afternoon working in the garden, completely different from that which came from learning a new spell or finishing a job, a quiet sense of peace and achievement that he hoarded. Smiling he reached out and gently brushed his fingers against one of the roses, knowing that he wouldn’t give up this feeling for the world.


	40. BixFreed + 'Body Paint' (with runes)

   Bickslow couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he lifted his head just enough to watch Freed carefully covering every inch of his skin in purple body paint. He had been suspicious when the Rune mage had first suggested it, well aware that Freed still had to get his revenge for the nail polish incident, but in the end he hadn’t been able to resist the other’s pleading expression and so far it seemed his worries had been for nothing. Sighing he sank back, enjoying the feel of Freed’s fingers gently passing over his skin and letting his thoughts wonder, not noticing the smirk that had appeared as he had relaxed or that the fingers were now moving in set patterns rather than just spreading the paint as they had been a moment before. It was nearly ten minutes later that he realised he had been neatly tricked, because he had tried to move when he felt Freed pulling away, only to find that the only thing he could move now was his head and when he peered down at his body and saw the runes that had been painted onto his skin he groaned.

“Payback,” Freed whispered with a smug grin, leaning in to give Bickslow a quick kiss before rising and walking from the room, and dread washed over the older man when he realised that he had just been abandoned in this position.


	41. BixFreed + 'Dessert'

   Freed growled softly as Bickslow pulled away the forkful of his favourite chocolate cheesecake before he could snatch it, normally he didn’t mind the teasing, but the older man had done it half a dozen times now and all he wanted his was his cake.

“Bix…” He was cut off as warm lips pressed against his, blinking as he tasted chocolate in the kiss, well aware that Bickslow disliked the sweet. It took him a moment to realise that his sneaky partner and stolen a mouthful of his cake, and he frowned before deepening the cake, determined to pilfer every bit of the chocolatey taste from Bickslow’s mouth. They were both breathing heavily when they pulled apart, but Freed couldn’t help but smile and press a small kiss to the corner of his partner’s mouth before adding cheekily. “I think you’re going to have to feed me dessert like that from now on.”


	42. BixFreed + 'Cologne'

   Freed frowned as he reached for his bottle of cologne only to find it with little more than dregs inside, and he stared at incredulously, he rarely used that one and he knew for a fact that there had been more left than that last time. _Bickslow,_ he knew at once who the culprit was at once, feeling his cheeks heating up as he recalled all the times he had pounced on his partner over the last few months…because he had smelled so good. He was just about to turn around and go fine his devious partner, when warm arms snaked around him from behind and he immediately smelt his cologne on the older man, and he turned in the circle of Bickslow’s arms intending to tell him off. Bickslow had anticipated that move, silencing him with a fierce kiss before he could get a word out and despite himself he found himself melting against the older man, burrowing his face in Bickslow’s shoulder when they pulled away. _Idiot…_


	43. BixFreed + 'Running'

   Bickslow had never particularly enjoyed running, although he had found himself doing it more often than he liked as his flatmate Evergreen always seemed to be able to convince him to join her in the morning, no matter how often he said no. Hence the fact he was currently trailing as far behind her as he could get away with, well aware that if he slowed down any further she would come back and chivvy him along at the top of her voice just to embarrass him. He was just contemplating whether he could get away with sneaking off, and if it was worth the hell she would give him for it later, when he heard footsteps coming up behind him and then there was a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to glimpse the man that had run past and his mouth dropped open in shock…he was beautiful, that was the only word for it and Bickslow found himself speeding up in the hopes of catching up, determined to stop his flirty best-friend from meeting him first.


	44. BixFreed + Beauty Mark

   Bickslow would quite happily spend hours every day worshipping Freed’s face if the younger man would allow him, and he always took advantages of the rare occasions when the Rune mage would surrender to his attentions. He would start at the bottom, pressing teasing kisses along the line of Freed’s jaw and feeling his partner trying not to giggle, and he would defeat him with a light nip at the end of his nose. He would then swallow Freed’s giggles by kissing him fiercely, before moving up and tracing the lines of the Rune mage’s cheeks with more kisses, nudging their noses together playfully before moving up to press a kiss to Freed’s forehead. Finally, he would pull back for a moment to admire the man beneath him, the endearing blush dusting his cheeks and the spark in the turquoise eyes, before leaning in and pressing a light kiss to the beauty mark beneath Freed’s eye.

“I love you.”


	45. BixFreed + 'Nail Polish'

   Bickslow had either already done something, or he was planning on doing something. It was clear in the mischievous grin that had greeted Freed that morning when he woke to the unusual sight of his partner being up before him, and in the way he had watched Freed like a hawk as the younger man had got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower. It had left him feeling on edge, because he knew that there was no way of knowing what the older man could get up to when he was in that kind of mood, and he wondered whether he could be really mean and foist his boyfriend off on one of the others for the day in the hopes of escaping whatever he had planned. He was contemplating that plan as he stepped into the shower, grumbling as he managed to drop the shower gel in his distraction and leaning down to get it, only to freeze as he was greeted by the sight of bright pink nail polish covering his toenails and for a minute all he could do was stare at them.

“BICKSLOW!”


	46. BixFreed + 'Letters'

   There were tears on Bickslow’s cheeks, his breath coming in shaky inhales and exhales as he tried to fight back the sobs that were trying to fight their way free, his fingers creasing the edges of the letters he was clutching. It had been a month since Freed had passed away, slipping away under a curse that had slowly stolen him away…first his voice, then his hearing and sight, and finally his life. It had been a long fight, a slow slide towards the inevitable, made worse by the fact that towards the end the only thing they had to connect them was their entwined hands. Freed hadn’t been able to hear him or see him, unaware of the tears and pleas, the curses that had fallen in stream from the Skeith mage at the end; nor had he been able to say his own farewells. At least that was what Bickslow had thought, but his partner had been more prepared that he had realised and the day he had lost the Rune mage, Porlyusica had gently pressed the pile of letters Freed had written before it was too late into his arms, the letters that said everything that Freed had not been able to say in those last days.


	47. BixFreed + 'Breath'

   It felt like days since he’d been able to breathe properly, his breath stuck behind the lump of fear and guilt that had taken up residence in his chest. He had experienced this sensation before, every time that Freed did something reckless to protect them, but it had never felt this bad…this overwhelming, as though he would suffocate at any minute, and he had to blink back tears as turned his gaze to the still form on the bed. He couldn’t even get his voice to work, instead relying on the tight grip he had on his partner’s hand to remind Freed that he was there and that he wasn’t going anywhere. _Please…Please come back, I can’t breathe without you…_


	48. BixFreed + 'Stuck'

“This is all your fault,” Freed growled at the taller man who had somehow managed to lean against the emergency stop button, leaving them trapped between floors. The idiot didn’t have the decency to look apologetic, grinning brightly at him from the other side of the life and after a couple of minutes Freed found himself looking away…there was something about the red eyes locked on him that unnerved him, and he was horrified to feel himself beginning to blush.

“Oh?” Of course the other man had noticed, and Freed swallowed nervously as he moved closer with a triumphant expression. “It looks like you don’t really mind being stuck with me?”


	49. BixFreed + 'Masks'

   Freed wore many masks, always trying to hide his real feelings even from the rest of the Raijinshuu when he thought he could get away with it and Bickslow hated it. He hated the thought that his partner had lived a life before Fairy Tail that had made him think it was necessary to hide his emotions. That he thought that he needed to hide his pain and fear, that he needed to constantly fit into the role of Captain and stay strong regardless of what he was going through. He hated it, and that was why when they had started to date he had made it his mission in life to tear down those masks, to show the world the Freed that he saw. It was a long battle, one of ups and downs, but when months later he caught an honest smile on his partner’s face in the middle of the guild, he knew that it had all been worth it.


	50. BixFreed + 'Pinned'

   Freed knew that he had been neglecting his partner for the past week, although in his defence it hadn’t been his fault that he had been called in to help translate a text that had even Levy stumped. Still he could tell that the Skeith mage wasn’t happy when he met him outside the library, his dolls completely silent for once as they trailed behind him and no sign of his customary grin. However, what he hadn’t expected was for the older man to grab him before he had even got a greeting out, pushing him back against the wall and pinning him there.

“I missed you,” Bickslow muttered with more than a hint of petulance, and Freed felt his expression softening as his protests melted away, and he met the Skeith mage halfway when Bickslow leaned in to kiss him fiercely.

“Yeah, I missed you too.”


	51. BixFreed + 'Scars'

    They both had scars, it was hard to work as a mage without getting some, especially given Fairy Tail’s particularly bad luck when it came to getting involved in the worst kind of situations. For the most part those marks could be shrugged off and forgotten, Bickslow certainly didn’t care about his, claiming that they added to his ruggedness. Freed for the most part didn’t mind his…but there was one that neither of them could forget or ignore, a long raised line that ran down his left side and round to his naval, a wound that had come very close to killing the Rune mage and one that he had received by throwing himself in front of the Skeith mage to protect him. It was reminder of near death, of days of waiting to see if Freed would live, and every time they slept together Bickslow would worship that mark, trailing gentle kisses from one end to the other in thanks that all that had been left was a scar.


	52. Fraxus + 'Tempting'

 “Laxus are,,,,?” Freed trailed off as he stepped into their bedroom only to find that the Dragon-slayer had fallen asleep again, sprawled across the entire bed and snoring softly. He wanted to be irritated, he really did, especially as it was Laxus who had insisted that they get up at such an ungodly hour to leave on this job. However, it was hard to be irritated with a sleeping Laxus, it was the only time nowadays that he got to see the older man looking completely at ease, his usual scowl transformed into a peaceful half-smile. He hesitated for a moment, it was tempting to forget all about leaving early and just climb back into bed with his mate…much too tempting he realised as he found himself crossing the room before he’d even consciously decided what he was going to do; sliding back under the covers and finding himself immediately being yanked into a tight hug, and as he burrowed against the Dragon-slayer he decided that sometimes it was much better just to give into temptation.


	53. Stingue + 'Door'

    Sting sighed as he stared at the room to their bedroom, he didn’t even need to try the handle to know that it was still locked as it had been since this morning when Rogue had woken then both with a nightmare. It must’ve been one hell of a nightmare because he couldn’t ever remember seeing his mate look that pale or shaken, and he wished that he hadn’t got up to try and Rogue a glass of water because when he had returned he had been locked out and so far nothing he had tried had elicited anything beyond a pitiful ‘ _go away_ ’ from the other side. He knew that he could quite easily break it down, but he would much rather let Rogue choose to let him in and so that was why he chased the Exceeds away to spend the afternoon at the guild, and why he was now sat cross-legged in front of their room. He began took a deep breath and began to talk, somewhat hesitant at the start but then more confidently, chatting on about anything that passed through his thoughts and memories of happier times, his gaze never leaving the door. It was nearly an hour later, his voice beginning to grow hoarse when he finally heard movement on the other side and he had to fight the urge to stop as he heard fumbling at the lock, and when the door finally crept open a few minutes later he had warm smile and open arms ready to greet his mate.


	54. Gratsu + 'Lost'

   Gray was torn between amusement, cursing and concern as he glanced between the miserable looking Dragon-slayer curled against his side and the map spread across his lap. They were lost. Not a completely new experience for the Ice mage, but it had been a long time since he’d had to worry about it because nowadays it seemed like he ever went anywhere without his mate, and Natsu’s senses were better than any map and compass in the world… _usually._ He had thought that the idiot was being far too quiet that morning, but as Natsu hadn’t said anything they’d set off on their job regardless, only for Natsu to gradually fall behind before a series of explosive sneezes had forced him to admit that he wasn’t very well. By which point they had already been well and truly lost, and with Natsu now sniffling and breathing heavily through his nose it was clear that they weren’t going to get out of this the normal way, and if the idiot hadn’t looked so pitiful he would have probably given into the temptation to scold him… _now I just need to find the way out of here._


	55. Gratsu + 'Game'

   Gray grinned as he felt Natsu squirming beside him, the Dragon-slayer’s cheeks were already bright pink and he had been unable to look properly at anyone for at least half an hour. It was a silly game they had decided upon after spending the morning bickering about who was the easiest to embarrass out of the pair of them, Gray had been the one to suggest and not just because he wanted to prove his point, but because there was no better sight that a flustered Natsu. The challenge was to see who could make the other blush more within the time limit of an hour, with the only rule being no excessive touching as they were going to the guild and even Gray wasn’t willing to go that far…today. The Ice mage had begun his assault the moment they entered the guild, using Natsu’s incredibly sharp hearing to his advantage as he could be several feet away and still whisper things to his mate, teasing him about past misadventures between them and letting his voice drop as he spoke about things he wanted to do. Natsu had never stood a chance, too busy blushing at both Gray’s tone and words to even begin to think of a way to counter him, and now Gray leaned in to seal his victory.

“My win,” he whispered, before pulling the Dragon-slayer into a heated kiss and he knew that he had won the moment someone wolf-whistled behind them, Natsu’s temperature skyrocketing in response to his embarrassment.


	56. Kinabra + 'Reunion'

   Cobra wasn’t sure what had possessed him to come here, his stomach churning unpleasantly as he stared up Fairy Tail, wondering if he even deserved the right to be standing here. It had been years since he had last seen Kinana, since he had pretended not to know who she was so that he could protect her from the council, since he had let himself be led away even though he could hear her pain and longing and smell her tears in the air. Did she even remember him now? His nerves were getting the best of him, and he was just turning away when the front doors slammed open and her smell hit his nose as he heard running feet. He didn’t have a chance to turn back before she had slammed into his back, arms snaking around him a tight hug and warmth blossomed in his chest as he felt her smiling against him, his name falling softly from her lips and he swallowed thickly before forcing his voice to work.

“I’m back…”


	57. Mest Gryder + 'Scars'

   Mest liked his scars, he knew that was a rather unusual attitude to take, especially with the visible one on his face but he didn’t care. For him scars were precious memories, every mark and blemish told a tale of its own, a tale of where he had been and what he had endured. What made them more precious was that they couldn’t be erased. His magic could wipe away memories in an instance if he chose, and for the most part he had even forgotten how he had got most of the scars that now covered his body. But the scars remained, they reminded him that he had survived, that he had lived even if he had forgotten it and for that they were irreplaceable.


	58. Stingue + 'Sick'

   Sting was careful to be quiet as he crept into their bedroom, his eyes softening as he eyed the shivering ball in the middle of the bed, the tufts of messy black hair sticking out from the duvet the only bit of his mate that he could see. They had both been up all night, Rogue’s temperature skyrocketing and his stomach sending him fleeing to the bathroom every half hour or so until about six in the morning when his stomach finally seemed to have settled a little.

“Rogue,” he called softly as he settled on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently as the other Dragon-slayer whined under his breath before slowly emerging from the covers to peer up at him and Sting smiled softly as he reached out to brush his fingers across his partner’s forehead, relieved to feel the fever was still going down.

“Sting…cuddle,” Rogue couldn’t be bothered with proper words at the moment, he felt better than he had, but all he wanted to do was curl up with his mate and sleep until it had gone away completely and he stared pleadingly at the blond. Sting had never had any intention of denying him anything, and with gentle fingers he pulled the covers away just enough to allow him to slip back into bed, immediately curling himself around Rogue as the Shadow mage burrowed against him with a contented sigh.


	59. Fraxus + 'Parents'

   Freed found himself wringing his fingers together nervously, his stomach churning as he felt Makarov’s eyes on him, trying desperately to work up the courage to ask the question that was the whole reason why he was here and not with his fiancé. He flinched a moment later when Makarov reached out to gently rest a hand on his, stilling the nervous movements before asking softly.

“Freed?”

“I…” He swallowed nervously, picturing Laxus in his mind for a moment before forcing himself to lift his head to look at the older man, his voice a little steadier as he continued. “I wanted to ask if you will give me away on Saturday? I have no idea where my parents are, and I doubt they would come even if I did…and Laxus…” He trailed off, not wanting to venture into the painful territory that was the subject of Laxus’s parents, although as he caught sight of the sheen of tears that had appeared in Makarov’s eyes he thought that it might be too late, and he was caught by surprise when the older man grasped both of his hands and smiled warmly through the tears that had begun to fall.

“I would be honoured.”


	60. Zervis + 'Hope'

   Until the very end she had clung to the hope that there was something left of the man she loved, even just a shred that they would be able to save. It hadn’t stopped her from helping her children fight though, she couldn’t allow it to, their lives were more precious to her than the broken warmth in her heart when she looked at him. However, it didn’t stop the tears from trickling down her cheeks as she moved to his side, or the hiccupping sob that escaped as she fell to her knees beside him and reached out to grasp his hand in hers. Crimson eyes opened one last time to look at her, and this time they held the softness that she had looked for so desperately earlier and her heart broke as his fingers curled around hers, his eyes drifting shut again as he whispered faintly.

“I’m glad you’re alive…”


	61. Laxus Dreyar + 'Small'

   Laxus glowered at his reflection in the mirror, trying to ignore the marks etched into the frame that showed how much, or rather how little he had grown recently. Deep down he knew that it didn’t matter that he was small, especially now that he had this lacrima, his hand trembled as he pressed on the new scar on his side before he straightened…this magic would make him strong and he would grow. He knew that being small wasn’t a weakness, he could just look at his Grandfather for proof of that, but he wanted to grow, to tower over everyone else. He wanted to be big so that he could protect his family, and so that he could prove that his weakness of his was a thing of the past.


	62. Raijinshuu + 'Puppy'

    Freed pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them again the mess in the living room and the small ball of fluff rolling around between his teammates would disappear. Instead his eyes flew open when there was a soft whine and he felt a gentle tugging on the bottom of his trousers, and he let out a low grumble before reaching down to rescue his clothes, scooping the puppy up into his hands and lifting it to eye level. He had long since got used to Bickslow rescuing random animals and bringing them home, but it was the first time he had ever seen Evergreen just as enraptured by the critter as well and he was trying to ignore the fact that they had both pinned him with hopeful eyes. Blocking them out he focused on the puppy, only to realise that it was also looking at him with hopeful brown eyes and he was horrified to feel his resolve already faltering…he wasn’t an animal person and it had already destroyed the living room, but for the love of Mavis it was cute puppy, fluffy sandy fur sticking up in all directions and its little tail beginning to wag as it sensed his changing mood and he sighed in defeat.

“Fine…he can stay.”


	63. Raijinshuu + 'Onesies'

   It had become a tradition of sorts that once a month the Raijinshuu would pile into the living room to watch a movie together on lacrima vision, even Laxus was banished for the night, heading to the guild to his grandfather. It was the one night a month when they allowed themselves to relax completely, and where the rest of the guild knew not to disturb them unless it was an apocalyptic emergency, as the last time someone had interrupted them for a silly reason they had ended up turned to stone for the rest of the night by an irate Evergreen. There was another part to the tradition though, and if asked none of them would confess to who had started it, but at nine o-clock sharp they would all turn up, not wearing their usual clothes but onesies they had brought jokingly for one another a couple of Christmases ago. Freed and Evergreen had paired up to buy Bickslow a truly terrifying one in the image of one his dolls, although it had backfired as a joke because of course the Skeith mage had adored him; Evergreen had bought the Rune mage a sandy-coloured Dragon onesie, a sly grin on lips whenever she caught Laxus staring at him when he was wearing it. Bickslow had been responsible for choosing Evergreen’s which had terrified both of them, but he had surprised them all by choosing a soft green one, covered in tiny fairies that she had squealed at the sight of.


	64. Fraxus + 'Ballgown'

    Freed grumbled under his breath as he waited for Evergreen to come back, wondering what on earth he had done to be roped into her latest creative project. Makarov had announced that they were going to have a Christmas ball this year, and she had decided that rather than reusing an old dress or buying a new one, she was going to make one and seen as though Freed was only a little taller than her he had been roped into being her model. He had tried to wiggle out of it, but she had more than enough blackmail material on him and Laxus to be able to coerce him into anything and so he had admitted defeat, and spent the last five hours stood in one spot as she worked on the blasted thing; only now she had gone off to find something and that had been nearly ten minutes ago.

“Freed are you in…. here?” Freed went scarlet as he turned to find Laxus standing in the doorway, mouth open in surprise and wide-eyed, and the Rune mage swore that he was going to kill Evergreen for this because he had a sinking suspicion that was why she had been gone so long. However, that would have to wait because the Dragon-slayer had apparently recovered from his shock and was now stalking towards him, and Freed swallowed as he caught the predatory glint in the blue eyes.


	65. Gratsu + 'First'

    Natsu’s eyes were strangely dry as he let Lucy lead him to the front, his gaze locked on the casket hiding Gray’s body from sight, they hadn’t allowed him to see the Ice mage, telling him that he should remember Gray as he was. _As he was_ , the Dragon-slayer still hadn’t fully grasped the fact that the Ice mage was gone, that he would no longer wake up curled against the cool chest with lips pressed against here he was slowly turning to face the gathered guild-members and trying to find words that could even begin to explain what the Ice mage had been to him.

“He…Gray….” He choked up, his heart aching as he glanced at the casket again, before taking a deep breath and forcing himself to continue. “Gray was my first everything. My first rival, my first crush, my first kiss…my first love…my everything…”


	66. Gratsu + 'Photo'

   Gray sighed as he finished packing the last of Natsu’s clothes away into a box, his fingers lingering on the top shirt, tears stinging his eyes as he realised that it was actually one of his old one’s that the Dragon-slayer had laid claim to years ago. His fingers tightened on the material for a moment, _Natsu_ , and it was harder than it should have been to pull himself away, closing the box and sealing it before he could give into temptation. It had been Lucy who had pointed out in a gentle voice that it had already been six months, and that he couldn’t keep burying himself in the presence of a ghost, and deep down he had known she was right although it definitely didn’t make it any easier. Sniffling he turned around, his breath catching as he realised how bare the room was without Natsu’s presence, and his gaze drifted to the photo on their bedside table. It had been take two days before the Dragon-slayer had died, both of them curled together and pulling faces at Erza when she insisted that they pose for a photo, but they had been smiling and they had been alive, and he felt tears trickling down his cheeks as he reached out to brush his fingers over the Fire mage.

“Natsu, I miss you….”


	67. Gratsu + 'Shower'

   Gray didn’t say anything as he gently pulled the filthy clothes from his mate, letting them drop carelessly to the ground, but making sure to carefully fold the precious scarf before setting it gently on the counter. Natsu hadn’t made a sound since they’d got in, red-rimmed eyes watching his every movement and the Ice mage found himself fearing the empty gaze, because right then it felt like his mate was miles away from him. He wasted no time in removing his own equally grimy clothes before guiding Natsu into the shower, turning the water to the temperature that the Dragon-slayer usually preferred even though it was too hot for him. Tenderly he began to wash the other teen, his own hands beginning to tremble as he wiped away the evidence of their battles and losses, and it was just as he was scrubbing at a particularly stubborn patch of blood that Natsu finally broke his silence, slumping against him with a sob.

“I lost him…”


	68. Gratsu + 'Night'

   It was always at night that Gray’s memories would surface, horrible enough in their own way they would be twisted by his unconscious until he woke them both screaming and crying, allowing himself to show the weakness that he could never let himself show during the day. Natsu never once judged him, having given them both more than a few disturbed nights himself, and he would gently shush the whispered apologies. Instead he would pull his mate against his chest, curling himself around the taller man as best he could, letting his magic flare just enough to warm the other mage. They would lie like that, sometimes for hours on end until Gray’s tears gradually stopped, never speaking, just holding on tightly to one another. There was never any need for words in the long hours of those nights, because words could not undo what had been done…it was the warmth, the feel of Natsu’s heart beneath his ear and the sound of soft breathing that the Ice mage needed, the reminder that they were both alive.


	69. Gratsu + 'Nightmare'

   Natsu jolted upright in bed gasping for air and hot tears trickling down his cheeks, unable to stop the sob that escaped as he twisted to check that Gray was still there, still beside him where he belonged…still alive. The Ice mage was sprawled beside him, snoring softly and completely oblivious to his mate’s distress and Natsu didn’t want to disturb him, but the nightmarish images were still pressing in on him. Unable to bear it any longer he flung himself towards Gray, hearing the startled noise from beneath him as the Ice mage woke at once and he could vaguely hear the worried questions that followed, but he couldn’t focus on them. All he could think about was the comforting sound of Gray’s heart beneath his ear as he pressed his head against the Ice mage’s chest, and the soothing sound of his breathing and he began to sob in earnest even as cool arms crept up to embrace him.


	70. Lyoray + 'Fragile'

    Lyon was never meant to look that fragile, like he would shatter at the lightest touch and Gray’s fingers shook as he reached out to grasp the older mage’s hand. His eyes burning with tears as he felt how cool the other man felt, and not the cool that came from their magic and he couldn’t stop the hiccupping sob that escaped as his gaze drifted up to the machines that were fighting to keep Lyon alive. _This wasn’t supposed to happen_ …They had been on holiday, trying to snatch a few precious days together between jobs only to stumble right into the into trouble when a dark guild had attacked the resort, and all Gray could see now as his vision blurred with tears was Lyon flinging himself into the path of an attack that had been meant for him. His magic had run wild, freezing everyone and everything in place, but he hadn’t seen any of it as he rushed to Lyon’s side and even now he couldn’t bring himself to care about the destruction he had caused. All he could see and all he could care about was that Lyon was in this state…was this fragile…because of him, and as his fingers tentatively tightened around his boyfriend’s, he silently pleaded with the older man to come back, to be strong.


	71. Orfus + 'Proposal'

   Everyone had always thought that it would be Rufus that would propose, after all it was common knowledge that he had made the first move in their relationship and that Orga’s attempts were hit and miss at best. That had been until the war…until Orga had been unable to stop his lover from being strung up on the cross in front of his eyes. It didn’t matter that he had suffered the same fate, that they had all shared that pain, all that mattered to him was that Rufus had been forced to endure that. The guilt and the realisation of how close he had come to losing Rufus had churned in his chest from that moment on, and he had realised that he couldn’t bear the thought of life without the younger man. The moment they had received the news the war was over, that they had won, he had grabbed the younger man in front of their entire guild and told him in no uncertain terms that they were going to get married.


	72. Gajevy + 'Hand'

   Levy always found Gajeel’s presence reassuring, no matter how gruff or grumpy he was, he was a warm presence at her side that filled her with confidence no matter what they were facing. But it was his hands that she loved the most. His hands which could so easily engulf hers, his fingers warm and strong around hers. His hands which had pulled her to safety more times that she cared to count, hands which had struck down everyone that had dared raise a hand against hers, hands which had gripped her tightly when he had nearly lost her. His hands that were currently entwined with hers, their gazes locked as they finally said their vows in front of friends and family.


	73. LoLu + 'Devotion'

   Loke had always sworn that he would remain by her side no matter what, not caring that they were divided by the fact that he was a Spirit and she was a human. He had kept his word, coming to her aid again and again throughout the year, drying her tears and holding her tightly when the memories and nightmares became too much to bear. He stood at her side as Fairy Tail moved forward, birthdays, weddings and funerals passing in a blur of laughter and tears, his hand warm around hers as they faced it all together. He was there when her time came years later, his eyes shimmering with tears as he grasped her hand and her last words had been for him and him alone.

“Farewell…my Lion.”


	74. Gratsu + 'Relax'

    These were his favourite moments, Gray thought to himself as he glanced down at the Fire mage curled against his chest, his partner’s warmth already lulling him towards sleep even as warm breath teased his skin, Natsu having fallen asleep nearly an hour before. It was rare that they got days like this, where they could just curl up and relax together without having to worry about work, or about the others disturbing them. The girls had gone on a mission together that morning, and Happy had taken one look at Gray and Natsu had chased after them and the Ice mage knew that he owed the Exceed a lot of fish for that decision. A soft snuffling sound drew his gaze back to Natsu, and a silly smile tugged at his lips as he watched the Dragon-slayer nuzzling against him with a childishly happy expression on his face, and warmth blossomed in his chest as he ducked his head so that he could press a gentle kiss to pink hair…yes he could definitely get used to days like this, he thought letting his head rest against the Fire mage’s, his eyes drifting shut as he hummed contentedly.


	75. Rokino + 'Summer'

   Summer was going to be the death of him Rogue had decided; he had never been overly fond of the heat, and the long, bright days had always left him with an odd feeling of disconnection from his shadows. However, this year that wasn’t the main problem…no, the main reason why summer was going to kill him this year was the Celestial mage currently chasing Sting down the beach. He was so used to her normal habit of wearing her cloak wherever she went, that he had been struck dumb when she had appeared on the beach that morning in a light summer dress, unable to drag his gaze away from her…and that had been before she had pulled it off to reveal the bikini underneath before grabbing him and dragging him down into the waves with her. Even now, nearly three hours later he couldn’t tear his gaze away from her, his heart hammering in his chest and when she shot him a teasing look over her shoulder, he knew that she knew exactly what was going through his and that she was going to be the death of him.


	76. Gratsu + 'Smile'

   There were many things that Gray loved about his boyfriend. He loved the warmth of the Dragon-slayer even though it clashed with his own magic, never tiring of being able to curl up against that warmth, and knowing that when it brushed against his skin that Natsu was right there at his side where he belonged. He loved the fact that the Fire mage was short enough that the idiot had to lean up on tiptoes to kiss him, and how he was the perfect size for Gray to curl himself around at night. He loved Natsu’s spirit, the fire in the olive eyes that never seemed to die no matter how dire the situation, or the confidence in the warm voice that could rouse his spirits regardless of the situation. However, what he loved the most and what he would go to any lengths to protect was Natsu’s smile, the childishly innocent smile that had drawn him in like a moth to a flame, and the smile that he knew that he would never tire of looking at.


	77. Midnight/Macbeth x Angel/Sorano - 'Grumpy'

    Neither of them had ever been morning people, especially Macbeth who could be lethal when his sleep was disturbed, but the effect had been multiplied ever since they had started seeing one another, to the point where their guild mates would draw lots to see who had to rouse them. It wasn’t so much that they objected to being woken, it was more the fact that they objected to having to surrender the closeness they were able to share at night, sleeping so closely entwined that it would have been impossible to slip so much as a slip of paper between them. It was a warmth and a comfort they’d never had before, which was why whichever unlucky person was sent to wake them was met by twin glares, and matching grumpy expressions…the level of grumpiness depending on how late they were being roused. However, the grumpiness would fade once they were alone once more, turning to soft smiles, because as nice as it was to sleep entwined together it was better to be awake to savour these rare peaceful moments.


	78. Midnight/Macbeth x Angel/Sorano - 'Warmth'

    He wasn’t sure why but he had been surprised to realise just how warm Sorano was, her arms tight around him as he fought to calm his breathing. The flashback had come out of nowhere, but suddenly it had been like the last few years had never happened and he’d still been trapped in the Tower…he had known it wasn’t real but he hadn’t been able to pull himself out of the memory, until her arms had crept around him and she had pulled his head down so that it was buried against her neck. She was warm and real, the sound of her breathing soft against his ear and he seized hold of her presence to ground himself back in the presence. Her warmth was something that he had never experienced in the Tower, and there were tears on his as he wondered how much more bearable it might have been if he had known that she was this warm back then.


	79. Midnight/Macbeth x Angel/Sorano - 'Sleep'

“Sorano…” Macbeth silenced himself as he stepped into the living room to find that his girlfriend was curled up at one end of the sofa, fast asleep despite the fact that it was the middle of the day and his eyes softened as he took in the dark shadows under her eyes. They had been experienced a resurgence in nightmares recently after paying a visit to the Tower of Heaven, wanting to see for themselves that it was gone, but whilst he never had any problem falling asleep even though he knew nightmares awaited, Sorano had been doing her best to stay awake as much as possible…clearly though she had been forced to admit defeat at last. He studied her for a moment before quietly shrugging off his cloak and moving across to drape it gently over her, a small smile tugging at his lips as she immediately cuddled into it, the small frown that had been marring her face easing out.

“Sleep well,” he whispered softly, not wanting to disturb as he turned to go and warn the others not to be too loud as he wanted her to sleep as long as possible.


	80. Midnight/Macbeth x Angel/Sorano - 'Angel'

   Macbeth loved to watch Sorano when she fought, often forgetting about his own battles as he found himself unable to pull his eyes away from her, golden light bathing her as she unleashed her magic. On some level he always worried about the cost of her magic, but he couldn’t…wouldn’t stop her from fighting and not just because of their shared desire to atone and achieve the freedom that had been denied them. No he wouldn’t stop her, because when she was like this, her magic dancing around her and teasing at her clothes and hair, her eyes alight with determination he couldn’t help but think that she had achieved her wish…she might not be the Angel she had always envisioned when she was younger, but in his eyes she was an Angel. An avenging Angel, a warrior Angel…but an Angel none the less…and she was his Angel.


	81. Midnight/Macbeth x Angel/Sorano - 'Nightmare'

   Sorano woke as to the unusual sound of Macbeth whimpering under his breath as he shifted uneasily in his sleep, the arm that had slipped around her at some point was now painfully tight but she made no move to remove it. Nightmares were a common occurrence for both of them, but whilst she would easily cry out or start awake because of them, Macbeth usually remained silent and it was only in the morning when she caught the shadowed look in his eyes that she would know what had happened. So for him to making a noise at all was a sign that this was worse than usual, and she carefully rolled over in his arms so that she could peer at his face, her heart aching at the fear in his expression. They all had a long way to go before they could atone for their past, but that didn’t make it any easier to see him being haunted by that past and her hands were gently as she reached up to brush his hair out of his face before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“I’m here…you’re safe…it’s over,” it was a mantra that they used whenever the nightmares were especially bad, and she repeated it over and over even a she slipped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, and gradually she felt him beginning to settle once more. She would stay like that for another half hour, quietly repeating the words until she knew the nightmare was banished for the time being and then she would allow herself to drift to sleep, the mantra echoing in her mind and helping keep her own nightmares at bay.


	82. Midnight/Macbeth x Angel/Sorano - 'Makeup'

   It had been makeup of all things that had originally brought them together, neither of them really knowing how to act around the other or talk to one another despite their shared past. Then there had been the day they had got caught in the rain, and Macbeth had wound up with his makeup streaking down his face and no way to fix it. It was a foolish concern really, but he had found himself getting worked up all the same, feeling vulnerable with his mask damaged by the rain and Sorano’s expression had softened when she’d realised what had happened. There hadn’t been any words exchanged when she’d gently sat him down under the tree where they had taken shelter to wait out the rain, kneeling in front of him and rooting through her bag for her own makeup. Her hands had been gentle as she’d cleaned his face, before reapplying what she could and no matter how hard he had searched he hadn’t been able to find any hint of judgement in her gaze and when she was done and she’d held out a hand to help him up, he took it without hesitation, fingers lingering a moment too long.

“Thank you…”


	83. Luvia + 'Chances'

   Juvia always thought that she had got the best of second chances…she had Fairy Tail and nakama who didn’t care that she was a Rain woman or about her past with Phantom Lord, and she didn’t think that she had the right to ask for anymore. That was why she was so hesitant to believe it when she and Lucy began to grow closer, that first Unison Raid washing away whatever tension might have existed after what she had done to the Celestial mage. She found herself spending her days watching the blonde, daydreaming about what it might be like to be something more than friends, not allowing herself to see the way that brown eyes were watching her back. In the end it had been Lucy who had closed the distance between them, pushing her way into the Water mage’s life, and in a soft voice giving her eight words that made her think that maybe just maybe she wasn’t out of chances.

“Consider this part of your second chance then…”


	84. Juvia + 'Beauty'

    There were many things that Juvia had never experienced or been able to feel before Fairy Tail, especially when it came to herself and her magic. She had been the dreaded Rain Woman, the one that made even the loveliest day damp and drear…the one that no one had wanted to fight beside unless it was so they could use her power. Fairy Tail had changed up that, the guild and her nakama had opened her eyes and allowed her to see how beautiful the bonds between people were…how precious. They had let her see that her magic could be something beautiful, water dancing around her at Fantasia, or rising up to protect her friends. The mark on her thigh though was the most beautiful thing she had gained, because it was a symbol of home and family, a sign to the world that she had somewhere where she belonged.


	85. Freed x Mirajane + 'Dance'

    Freed had been watching Mira for the past hour, catching the somewhat melancholy smile on her lips as she watched her brother and sister dancing and the longing in her eyes as her gaze drifted over the rest of the ballroom. He still wasn’t entirely sure how to act around her after what he done during the Battle of Fairy Tail, even though they had grown closer since then as he’d begun to spend more time at the guild and they’d even had a date of sorts during the Autumn festival just as she had promised that fateful day…it was the memory of that evening, and the happy smile that had lingered for days after that gave him the courage to make his way around the dancefloor towards her. After all, how many chances were they going to have to dance like this? She had seen him coming, and he could see the hope in her eyes and the way her lips had quirked up at the edges and he bowed deeply when he reached her, offering her the warm smile that he had reserved just for as he asked softly.

“May I have this dance?”


	86. Fraxus + 'Lost'

   Freed smothered a laugh as he saw Laxus looking down at the map, before glancing around them with a confused expression before glaring at the map once more as though it was responsible for the fact that they were lost. He had known the moment that they had taken the wrong path, but he hadn’t had the heart to point this out as the Dragon-slayer had been so certain that he knew the way and it wasn’t as though they were in any hurry. However, he had also left a trail of runes behind them so they would be able to find their way back if and when Laxus finally admitted that he was lost, which might be a while as his partner hated admitting when he was lost. That was why he was startled when Laxus growled softly a moment later, the map falling in a crumpled heap at his feet and the Rune mage couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the sheepish expression on his partner’s face as the Dragon-slayer turned to look at him, before admitting defeat in a sulky tone.

“Freed…I think we’re lost.”


	87. Fraxus + 'Swing'

   Laxus could see pain in Freed’s face as the Rune mage struggled to support his weight, the tears that the younger man kept trying to blink away before the Dragon-slayer could see them, even though they both knew it was a futile effort as Laxus could smell them. He had already tried to convince Freed to let him go, pointing out reasonably in his mind that there was no point in both of them falling and that neither of them had the strength or magic left to pull him back up onto the cliff top…that all Freed was doing was delaying the inevitable. His arguments hadn’t gone across well, Freed’s fingers tightening around his wrist instead, fierce determination written across his face as he steadfastly refused to answer, but that had been half an hour ago and he could tell that the younger man’s strength was waning. Frantically he glanced around, searching for a way out of this mess or a way to get Freed to let him go before he pulled them both down, and his eyes narrowed as he spotted a small ledge off to the side. It was too far, and it would ever support him…but it might be what he needed.

“Freed!” He called, not liking how long it took for the younger man to focus on him, his heart aching as he realised the Rune mage was no longer even attempting to hide his tears and he swallowed before tilting his head towards the ledge. “Swing me across to that ledge,” he ordered, hoping that the pain would prevent Freed from catching onto his true intentions as he adding in the most upbeat tone he could muster given the situation. “At least then I can support some of my own weight.”

“’Kay…” Freed’s voice was thick with exhaustion, and Laxus bit his lip as he felt the slender arm that was the only thing keeping him aloft tensing and he prayed that his plan wasn’t about to misfire and send them both tumbling off the cliff.

   Freed gently began to swing him, and Laxus had to swallow back the urge to throw up as the motion rocked him. He felt it first, the sudden jolt as the Rune mage’s shoulder finally gave out under his weight and his eyes flew to Freed as the younger man cried out in pain, their eyes meeting for a split second and he saw the sheer terror in the turquoise eyes as the fingers around his wrist lost their grip. He could hear Freed screaming his name above him as he fell, his heart aching at the sound even as an odd sense of peace settled over him…he had protected his partner, and that was all that mattered.

_I’m sorry Freed…but at least you’re safe…_


	88. Lyvia +'Chances'

   Lyon couldn’t tear his eyes away from Juvia. The Water mage was radiant in her bridesmaid dress, flowers threaded through her hair and a smile on her lips as she chatted easily with the other guests, but what caught his attention was the genuine happiness in her eyes. He had always thought that she and Gray would eventually become an item, it was why he had stepped back, and yet here she was the bridesmaid at Gray and Lucy’s wedding without a trace of sadness or regret to be seen. Whilst he was relieved to see it, there was a dull ache in his chest as it occurred to him that he might have been wrong all along and he didn’t want to count the number of chances he had already thrown away…one thing was for sure though, he wasn’t about to throw this one away and so taking a deep breath and ignoring the knowing look Gray was sending him, he moved across to her as everyone began to move to the dance floor once more.

“Juvia. May I have this dance?”


	89. Annalogia + 'Cover'

     He had always known that there could be no happy ending for the pair of them, after all Anna had made it plain that despite her feelings for him, she wouldn’t give up on the future she was hoping to save. He had thought that he had accepted that fact, accepted it as the price he had to pay for his power and the duty he had set himself…but if that was the case, why did it hurt so much to see her laid out in front of him, her face pale, still and at peace? Why were there tears on his cheeks as all thoughts of power and Dragons disappeared and he found himself falling to his knees at her side, his hands trembling as he reached out to shake her, searching frantically for some sign of life? And why did it feel like his heart was tearing itself in two as he slowly removed his cloak a few minutes later, a low broken cry escaping as he gently covered her with it.


	90. Lyoray + 'Patient'

    Lyon coughed loudly as he stepped into their room, glowering at Gray as his boyfriend froze mid-escape at the noise, shooting him a guilty look before slowly climbing back into the bed with a soft grumble. Even when they were younger Gray had been a terrible patient, always wanting to get back to lessons before he was better and he knew that it had driven Ur to distraction…he’d just never envisioned that he would wind up dealing with the same problem, just multiplied tenfold because his boyfriend’s stubbornness had only increased over the years. This was the tenth time Gray had tried to get up and about since they’d woken that morning, despite the fact that he could still barely support his own weight on his injured leg and so far none of the threats and pleading had convinced him to stop, not even the prospect of having to face Erza had helped. Which left him with one option. He deliberately kept his glower in place as he stalked across to his bed, pleased to see that Gray had the decency to look ashamed as he pulled back the covers and slid in next to his boyfriend, yanking them back up with more force than necessary before rolling over and wrapping his arms around Gray determined to hold him down all afternoon if that was what it took to get him to rest; well aware from the small grin that had appeared on his boyfriend’s face that, that had been his goal all along.


	91. Laxus Dreyar + 'Dad'

Laxus had never given much thought to his father after the events of the Grand Magic Games, as far as he was concerned the man had chosen his own fate and all that mattered was that he was no longer a threat to Fairy Tail. Which was why he had no idea how to respond when the news came that Ivan had passed away in prison a couple of years later. He was dry-eyed at the small funeral they held for the man, and he had left it to Makarov to deal with the small box of personal effects that the Council had sent them, not trusting himself to handle anything at the moment because he could feel the storm building in his chest. A storm that grew by the day, until it eventually broke free of the barriers he had erected to hold it back, sending him crashing to his knees in front of Ivan’s grave, tears coursing down his cheeks as he was no longer able to hold back the pain he had been trying to ignore. “Dad…”


	92. Fraxus + 'Dependence'

   Laxus sighed as he leaned into the gentle fingers currently combing through his hair, tilting his head back so that he could peer at Freed, feeling guilty as he caught the dark shadows beneath his partner’s eyes as he was well aware that the Rune mage was getting just as little sleep as he was because of these cursed nightmares. He hated the fact that he was disturbing the younger man…hated the fact that the only thing that seemed to chase the nightmarish images away was Freed’s voice and fingers. It wasn’t in his nature to be dependent on anyone, and a small part of him wished that he had the strength to pull away and face this on his own. However, what helped stop him was the contented smile on Freed’s face even as he smothered a yawn, the happiness shimmering in the turquoise eyes that came from being able to help Laxus. The gentle sensation of Freed playing with his hair was soothing, and it wasn’t long before he felt his eyes drifting shut and as he felt lips against his temple, he couldn’t help but think that maybe this kind of dependence wasn’t too bad.


	93. GrayLu + 'Sparkle'

    It was the sparkle in her eyes that had caught his attention in the first place, back when she no more than a newcomer to the guild, staring around with wide eyes. It had been that sparkle which whilst it dimmed in times of sadness or strife, which showed how strong she was, because no matter what she endured it never completely faded. It was the sparkle in her eyes the day he confessed that told him that he would love this woman for as long as he lived, and the sparkle on their wedding day that told him that he would love her forever. It was the sparkle in her eyes as they woke up side by side each morning that told him she was happy and that she loved him to, and the sparkle that appeared when she looked at their children that told him that he had given her everything she wanted. It was the dimming sparkle in their old age that told him that forever might not be as long as he wanted, and it was the loss of that sparkle, consumed by old age that brought him to his knees at the end.


	94. Loray + 'Ambush'

   Gray wasn’t sure what had alerted him, later on he would swear that he hadn’t heard or seen  anything, all that he knew that something was wrong. He remembered shouting a warning of some kind, before flinging himself forward without thought, placing himself just in front of Loke as spells rained down on them from above. His world disappeared into a whirl of colour and pain, and he was only vaguely aware of the Lion’s voice in his ear and the warm arms that pulled him down to safety, and the last thing he could recall before he succumbed to the assault was the low growl that rumbled through his boyfriend as golden light spilled out around them. He woke a week later to a furious Loke sitting at his side, clinging to his hand as though he had been trying to make him stay, to learn that they had been ambushed by a guild seeking to eliminate Celestial magic…Hearing that meant that despite the pain still lingering in every part of his body Gray was glad he had acted so recklessly, even if he then spent the next week as he recovered getting scolded and pampered by a less than happy Loke.


	95. Fraxus + 'Workout'

    Laxus had been the one to suggest that they work out together, restless after several days back at the guild and hoping that using some of his energy up would stop him from throttling either Bickslow or Natsu, both of whom seemed to have made it their personal mission to see how much they could irritate him. However, Freed was fairly sure that blond hadn’t actually managed to do anything in the past hour, because he could feel the eyes burning into his back as he worked his way through his sword practice. In the past that attention would have made him blush, but now the feel of those eyes on him was a reassurance that they were still here and still together and he couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder at the staring Dragon-slayer. A wicked grin tugged at his lips as he caught the embarrassment that flickered through blue eyes at being caught, and he arched an eyebrow at the flustered Dragon-slayer as he asked teasingly.

“Are you actually going to join me? Or are you just exercising your eyes?”


	96. Kinabra + 'Dawn'

   They had spent the entire night talking about everything and anything after he had come back, Kinana’s hand tightly entwined with his. and he could hear it in her thoughts that she had no intention of letting him go again anytime soon. He was awed and humbled by the fact that she had waited so long, especially when he had never been able to give her a promise that he could or would come back, and yet she had been there when he had come…and welcomed with a smile and tears, neither of which he was sure that he deserved, even though he treasured both of them. They had talked about so much, and yet he knew that they had barely scratched the surface of everything that lay between them, but despite that as the first light of dawn began to spill through the window he gathered enough courage to lean forward and kiss her briefly, resting his forehead against hers as he whispered the words that he hadn’t dared say yet.

“I’m home…”


	97. Racer x Angel + 'Ice Skating'

     She had known that this was a bad idea from the start. She hadn’t been ice-skating for years, not since she was very young and she could vaguely remember her parents taking her and Yukino to the local winter festival. However, there had been something about Racer’s pleading gaze and the way he was practically quivering with excitement that had left her unable to protest, especially as it had been a long time since they had been able to slip away and do something by themselves. At first it hadn’t been too bad as he had been perfectly happy to let her cling to him as she struggled to find her balance, hating the fact that her usual grace didn’t instantly transfer to the ice, but it didn’t take her long to get used to the movement and to begin to stray from his side. That had been when the trouble had begun, because in his excitement he had forgotten to control his speed and she couldn’t stop herself from squealing as they shot across the ice at high-speed, flying of the end and landing in a tangle of limbs…she was going to yell at him, she really was, but then she got a glimpse of his bright red cheeks and she had found herself giggling instead as she let herself flop against his chest.


	98. Midnight x Meredy + 'Wake up'

    Midnight jolted awake with tears on his cheeks, and a dull ache in his chest that he knew wasn’t coming from him…his own pain was never enough to wake him up, leaving him trapped in seemingly endless nightmares until the morning came. He knew even before glancing down at the pink link around his wrist where it was coming from, and he sighed before shifting his attention to Meredy who was pressed against his other side, her face twisted with anguish as she stirred restlessly. It wasn’t the first time she had unconsciously tied him to her emotions, and part of him knew that it was a sign of how much she had come to trust him, but it was hard to focus on anything but the pain and feeling of loss coming through the link.

“Meredy? Meredy you need to wake up,” he called softly, rolling over so that he was facing her and pulling her into his arms, bracing himself as the link around his wrist glowed brightly as she reluctantly began to stir. He knew the moment she had woken, the link disappearing a split second before she had pressed her face against his chest, tears leaking down her cheeks, her pain escaping freely now and all he could do was gather her close and hope to ride it out.


	99. Gratsu + 'Lonely'

   Natsu yawned as he slowly sat up, wincing as his muscles protested being forced to sleep on the ground yet again and it took him a moment to realise that someone had come during the night and draped a blanket over him as he certainly hadn’t had it when he had arrived. His fingers tightened on the material for a moment as he recognised it as one from his house, his eyes filling with tears as he lifted it up to his nose, still able to pick up a faint trace of Gray’s smell and he sniffled as he turned to look at the gravestone behind him. It had been two months since the Ice mage had been killed, and he had yet to manage to sleep through an entire night in their bed…the bed and the house too large and empty without Gray there with him, and each night he would find himself hear, talking to his mate until sleep claimed him. He knew that it wasn’t healthy and that he was worrying his other friends, but Gray was here and not at home and he wasn’t yet ready to face life without his mate, tears on his cheeks as he leant against the stone and whispered quietly.

“I miss you…it’s too lonely without you…”


	100. Rokino + 'Snowflakes'

    Yukino shivered as she huddled under both her own cloak and Rogue’s which he had dropped over her head a few minutes before, and despite the cold she couldn’t help but smile as she nuzzled against it, she might have his sense of smell but even to her it smelled of him. Still as pleasant as it was to be surrounded by his smell, she would much rather be curled up in the warmth of their bed, with the real thing curled around her and his fingers playing with her hair. However, it seemed like that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon as her partner was currently knee deep in the snow that had fallen over night, a rare, innocent smile on his lips as he helped Frosch scrape it into a ball shape, ready to build a snowman. It had been the Exceed that had roused them at the crack of dawn to play in the snow, and she had been ready to growl at him to come back later, only to be silenced when her partner had shot out of bed with an excited grin and dragged her along too. It was tempting to grumble at him, or to go back in and leave him to his fun, but when he glanced up at her with dancing eyes, snowflakes dusting his dark hair she knew that there was no way she had the heart to that and instead she found herself smiling softly back at him.


	101. Fraxus + 'Shower'

    Freed grimaced as he stepped into the shower, dirt and blood streaking his skin after one of the hardest fights they’d had in a while, wincing as the warm water hit the cuts and bruises littering his skin. He knew that some of them would need proper treatment but all he cared about right now was getting clean, and he had just reached for the soap and sponge when he heard the door creak open behind him and he froze. There was no need to turn around, there was only one person who would climb in the shower with him and his breath caught as a solid chest pressed up against his back, warm arms snaking around him and pulling him closer. He heard Laxus’s shuddering sigh before warm lips pressed against the side of his neck, before the Dragon-slayer nuzzled against him, sniffling as he drew in his scent and Freed hummed softly as he let his weight rest against his mate. This was their tradition after a hard fight, Freed would retreat to clean up and Laxus would follow, needing to check he was okay; there was nothing passionate about it, they would stand like this for nearly ten minutes before taking it in turns to wash the other, cleaning away all signs of the battle and reassuring themselves that the other was truly okay.


	102. Gratsu + 'Sweatshirt'

Natsu had searched high and low for his favourite sweatshirt, fairly sure he had seen it a couple of days ago, but now there seemed to be no trace of it. He wasn’t one for losing his clothes unlike a certain Ice mage and normally he could track them down by smell anyway, so he couldn’t understand how it had just vanished into thin air like this…until he heard movement behind him and turned just to see his boyfriend stumbling bleary-eyed down the stairs, dressed in the very sweatshirt he had spent the last half hour looking for. He couldn’t be irritated though, a laugh bubbling up as he studied the Ice mage, the sleeves coming midway down his lower arm and there was a gap between the bottom of the sweatshirt and Gray’s boxers leaving him with a view of pale flesh. Gray was forever teasing him for how ridiculous he looked when he was swamped by the Ice mage’s clothes, but all Natsu could think as he stared at his mate was how ridiculously cute Gray looked, and there was a predatory glint to his eyes as he sidled across to greet his oblivious mate.


	103. BixFreed + 'Home'

   Freed shuddered as he allowed the Skeith mage to pull him down on the bed, leaving the older man to wrap the covers around them as he pressed his face into Bickslow’s chest, wanting nothing more than to hide from the world and relish the fact that he was back in his partner’s arms. The last job had been a harrowing one, drawing up bad memories and pushing his demonic side to the limit, letting his teammates and worse his partner see just how dark he could get and he had half-expected to be pushed away when it was over. He wouldn’t have blamed them…Instead Bickslow had taken one look at his expression and gathered him in his arms, pulling the younger man away to the privacy of their room and now pulling him closer, resting his head against Freed’s. He had no idea how he did it, but Freed could already feel himself beginning to calm and settle and his eyes stung as he pressed as close as he could to the older man, grounding himself in Bickslow’s presence, in his arms…the one place where both sides of himself could call home.


	104. Midnight/Macbeth x Angel/Sorano - 'Jail'

   Their time in jail had given them all time to think about what they had endured, and what they wanted to do with their life if and when they were free. For Macbeth and Sorano it also gave them the chance to talk about the strange feelings that had begun to develop between them just before their capture. There was no way they could do anything more, not with the magical cages keeping them separated and stopping even their magic from escaping, but in a way that was better. Conversation was strained at first, neither of them sure what they should be saying to the others and well aware that even when the others were asleep they were never truly alone, and there was always going to be some things that could only be dealt with when they were free. However, by the time they were eventually freed, it felt like they had truly known one another for years and there had been no hesitation whatsoever when Macbeth had held out his hand to her, Sorano accepting it with a small smile and a feeling that they had always fit together this perfectly.


	105. Midnight/Macbeth x Angel/Sorano - 'Tower'

   Their friendship and perhaps their love had begun at the Tower, little kernels growing amongst the horrors that they experienced there. It had been Sorano who had noticed the tiny boy curled up on his own, never sleeping and always trembling in the middle of the night, and she had been the only one who had dared to approach him. He had tried to chase her away, not wanting pity and not trusting her to help, but no matter what he said or did, she refused to give up always returning to his side each night. She couldn’t help him sleep, nothing could, but she would sit and doze beside him in the wee hours of the night, his hand in between hers, sometimes talking or singing but always just there. It took time but slowly he began to look forward to those nights, to her high clear voice and gentle hands…the one light he had in the Tower.


	106. Lories + 'Missing'

    Aries had known what had happened the moment she was forced back into the Spirit World seconds before Karen could chain her, and there had been tears, both of worry and relief on her cheeks as she settled in to wait for Loke to return. Days had passed, then weeks until finally she was called back to the Human world just in time to see her owner die, and for her key to fall into someone else’s hand, but none of that had mattered because for a brief second she had felt his magic lingering in the air…he was alive. He was alive, and yet he didn’t come back…they had different owners now but still she waited for him, trusting that he would come back, trusting that this dull ache in her chest would fade when he did. Time passed, and her hope was just beginning to wane, fearing that maybe he was no longer just missing but gone…when there he was, her enemy this time, but gloriously alive and she could see in his eyes even as they attack one another that he had missed her too.


	107. Loray + 'Time'

   Loke had long since decided that time was a cruel thing, you either had too much time or not enough, there seemed to be no happy medium. As a Celestial Spirit he had all the time in the world, he would always return to the Spirit world even as his key passed from hand to hand as the years passed, he had time to live…and he wished that he didn’t. He wished that it was possible to trade in all the time he had, and give Gray all the time that had been stolen from him…from them. They had waited too long to admit their feelings, and now it was too late, because time was cruel and had left him all the time in the world, and stolen time away from Gray.


	108. Gratsu + 'Key'

   Gray blinked down at the key in his hand, closing his eyes and slowly reopening them as though expecting it to disappear, but it was still there gleaming innocently in his hand and he looked up at Natsu in confusion. Only to find that his mate had managed to turn bright pink whilst he was distracted and was now trying to look anywhere but at him, and he felt his stomach doing its usual loops at the sight of the blushing Dragon-slayer, but he forced himself to stay focused on the matter at hand.

“Natsu, is this…?”

“You were saying that the rent on your place is going up…and your always at mine anyway…and I thought that maybe you could move in…only if you want to…” Natsu’s rambling was cut off as the Ice mage pulled him into a tight hug, planting light, butterfly kisses across his cheeks before smiling down at him.

“I would love to.”


	109. Gratsu + 'Sensitive'

   Gray’s expression was darker than normal as he pulled the sobbing Dragon-slayer into his arms, guilt tugging at him as Natsu immediately turned and buried his face against him, his tears soaking into the material of his shirt. It was his fault…it had been a stupid argument, no more serious than any of their usual ones, but he had let himself forget one crucial fact and that was the date. It was the 7th July and they had learned long ago to let the Dragon-slayer be on this day, because with his memories so close to the surface he was far more sensitive than usual, and more than once a throwaway comment had sent him into a tailspin when they were younger. Even years later that hadn’t changed, and Gray couldn’t believe that he had let himself forget that fact…he wasn’t even sure what he had said to set his mate off, all he knew was that he had been angry words flying between them, and then suddenly his mate’s expression had crumpled as his emotions took a U-turn. The Ice mage knew that he was lucky that Natsu wasn’t shoving him away, and his voice was thick with guilt as he pulled the Fire mage closer.

“I’m sorry…”


	110. Fraxus + 'Hotel'

   Freed was trying not to laugh, he really was, but it was hard not to when Laxus was standing there with red cheeks and looking nonplussed between their hotel reservation which he was holding and the hotel that they were stood in front of. Normally it was Freed that handled their accommodation, but the Dragon-slayer had been the one to arrange this weekend away and he had adamantly refused to let any of them help…which was why they were currently stood in front of a rather intimidating grey building, with neon lights proclaiming that it was a ‘Love Hotel’ down its side, rather than the small, intimate hotel the Dragon-slayer had been imagining.

“I’m sorry…” Laxus muttered as he finally glanced across at Freed, embarrassment written across his face and the Rune mage had to take pity on his partner, moving across and slipping his arm around Laxus’s waist as he lent up to press a small kiss to the blond’s cheek. However, he couldn’t completely resist giving into his amusement and there was a small smirk playing on his lips, as he commented softly.

“I guess this is one way of telling me you love me…”


	111. Gratsu + 'Scar'

    Gray’s heart had jumped in his chest when he had first set eyes on the Dragon-slayer, relief flooding him at seeing that his mate…and Lucy, were alive and well. The relief had faded a little though when he had got a good look at his mate’s face, eyes darkening as he took in the fresh scar now marring Natsu’s face and he had silently passed Erza across to Juvia. He didn’t trust himself to speak, feeling the anger that had surged up when he realised the idiot had taken off on his own to face Zeref rising once more, and he guessed that something must have shown in his expression because Lucy muttered something about helping Juvia and Happy had trailed after her at one. Even Natsu looked nervous, shifting from foot to foot as he always did when he realised he had done something that had upset his mate, but he made no effort to escape as Gray reached up to cup his face, cool fingers gentle as they ghosted over the scar. It was rough to the touch, and Gray’s magic flared for a moment as he imagined how painful it had been, and holding Natsu’s gaze he leaned in to press gentle kisses along it before capturing the Dragon-slayer’s lips in a brief kiss, before finally trusting himself to speak.

“You idiot…”


	112. Gratsu + 'Tangled'

    They had always slept pressed tightly together, Natsu curled against the taller mage, his head nestled just beneath Gray’s chin so that his ear lay over the Ice mage’s heart, the soft rhythm the lullaby that sent him to sleep every night. The war changed things…it had pushed them to their limits, threatened to tear them apart and left them tentatively trying to piece things back together in the aftermath. The war had left scars on them, fears that never fully faded even in the peace that followed, and suddenly their old closeness wasn’t enough. When they finally got to the point where they were close enough to share a bed once more, it was no longer enough to just be pressed together, and they took to sleeping in a tangled heap. Arms wrapped round the other as though to stop them disappearing, and legs tangled and Natsu’s nose nuzzling against Gray’s chest and the Ice mage’s buried in soft pink hair.


	113. Gratsu + 'Blink'

   They’d had everything. It had taken years but Gray had finally taken the initiative and confessed to Natsu, hopeful that despite their rivalry that the Fire mage might be able to see him as something more than just a teammate, a wish that had been granted when a red-faced Natsu had whispered his confession in return before shyly kissing the Ice mage. After that they were inseparable, where one went the other was sure to follow, until eventually they had moved in together to much applause from their friends and their relationship had only blossomed from there. They were happy and closer than ever before, and the Ice mage had already found the perfect ring that he wanted to give his flame-brained idiot, he’d even planned how he was going to ask down to the last minute detail. He was never given the chance to go through with it, as everything they had built, everything they’d achieved was snatched away in the blink of an eye…a war that they were never meant to win washing over them, a war that tore them apart and a war that in its final hours had stolen the Fire mage away from him, leaving him with nothing but a ring and words left unspoken.


	114. Gruvia + 'First Kiss'

   Gray had been nervous about the thought of their first kiss, because he knew that Juvia had been dreaming about it for a long time whilst he had been oblivious to her feelings…and his own, and he was worried that he might not live up to her imagination. It hadn’t helped that he had found himself desperately trying to plan the details, a nice date to lead up to the moment and making sure that they weren’t near any of their guild mates in case he did make a mess of it. However, all his planning turned out to be naught…they had been on a job, just the two of them a few days before their date and his concentration had slipped for the slightest moment, and Juvia had flung herself into the path of an attack that would have hit him. He had thought that his heart was going to stop at the sound of her cry as she flung the length of the building, and his fury had lent his magic strength, the rest of their opponents finding themselves frozen in place even as he raced across to her. She had already been sitting up by the time he reached her, slightly dazed but otherwise unhurt, and he hadn’t even thought about it…sweeping her into a hug, and kissing her fiercely without any thought to his plans or her dreams, but the soft smile on face when he pulled back reassured him that it hadn’t been a mistake, and their second kiss followed a moment later.


	115. Gajevy + 'Book'

   There were tears on Levy’s face as she read aloud from the book in her lap, her fingers entwined with Gajeel’s and she sniffled as she glanced up at him, hoping to see some sign that her words were reaching him. The doctors had suggested that she talk to him or read to him, and she had spent the last week doing just that, desperately hoping that her voice would bring him back. But he was slipping, and so in desperation she had brought her diary to read to him…it was their story from the day he had attacked her, to the day a week ago when he had stepped in front of her and taken the blow that should have killed her. Her voice trembled as she read about how she had fallen for him, the way he had burst into his life until he was the only thing she could see, the only thing she needed. Her voice cracking completely as his breathing stopped when she was in the middle of reading him her hopes and dreams for the future, a wail slipping free as the machines around him began to scream that he was gone.


	116. Stingue + 'Grass'

   Sting yawned widely before rolling onto his side, a soft smile spreading across his face as he found Rogue sprawled beside him, half on the picnic blanket and half on the grass and snoring lightly. It was a rare day of peace for the pair, with the pile of paperwork in his office finally down to manageable levels and everyone else currently away on jobs, and so the blond had grabbed his mate and escaped to the nearby park. It had always been their favourite place to come and relax, and it was here in this secluded corner hidden from the main area by a row of trees that Sting had finally gathered the courage to confess to his mate a couple of years ago. Studying Rogue now, the stern expression that the other Dragon-slayer had always worn under Jiemma now a thing of the past, and the lines of fear from his concerns about his magic had finally eased after an entire year without incident…Sting couldn’t help but be amazed at how far they had come from that day when he had crouched in front of Rogue and blurted out his feelings. _It was worth every moment of pain,_ he thought as he reached out to tangle their fingers together, scooting closer so that he could rest his head against Rogue’s, letting the gentle snoring lull him to sleep as well.


	117. Bickslow x Flare + 'Laughter'

   Bickslow had found himself fascinated by Flare from the moment the Fire mage had set foot in the guild, invited to join by Lucy who had adamantly overwritten any protests about her presence…rightly pointing out that they had forgiven far worse crimes than the ones committed by the redhead. He couldn’t put a finger on what it was though, and he carefully kept his thoughts to himself as he realised that his teammates were watching her with wary eyes, unable to forget that she had been part of Ivan’s plot to get to Laxus even though the Dragon-slayer himself was impassive about her presence. So instead he watched her from afar, noting the shy smile that appeared whenever someone spoke to her and how she went out of way to help others, especially Lucy. He was getting himself in deeper by the day…and it was when he found her one-day sitting playing with his dolls who had wondered off a while ago that he knew he was lost, unable to do anything but stand there mesmerised as he took in her happy smile and the tinkling laughter which his dolls were now working so hard to imitate.


	118. Bickslow x Gajeel + 'Bartender'

   Gajeel’s eyes lit up as he spotted the tall mage slipping in through the door, watching out of the corner of his eye as Bickslow headed towards him, although he pretended not to notice as he continued to clean the bar. They had met a couple of months ago when the Skeith mage had stumbled on the bar where he was currently working as he waited for his magic to recover after a particularly nasty job, and that had been the topic that had broken the ice that first evening, leading to them spending the night exchanging stories of jobs and past injuries until the bar closed. At first Gajeel had thought that it was going to be a one off, a thought that had bothered him more than he had expected, but then Bickslow had returned a couple of nights later and had continued to come back every few nights, until he probably knew more about the Skeith mage than he did anyone else. However, it had been nearly a week since he had seen the other mage and he had begun to think that was it, but now he could see the cast on Bickslow’s arm and the bandages peeking out from under his shirt, and something unpleasant twisted in his stomach as he realised why he had been gone so long. Abandoning his pretence of cleaning the bar, he emerged from behind it and met the other man half way, forgetting all about reservations or the fact that they hadn’t even addressed what was developing as he rose on his toes to kiss Bickslow fiercely…and when they separated a moment later his voice was softer than normal.

“Welcome back…”


	119. Freed x Levy + 'Beach'

   Freed stretched slightly as he lifted his head from his book to peer across at where the rest of their guild mates were currently splashing about in the sea, shaking his head as he saw Bickslow dunking Evergreen only to have to flee down the beach as she went to get her revenge. He wasn’t overly keen on the beach, tending to burn very easily in the sun and hating the way that sand got into everything, but he had allowed himself to be convinced, and there was a small smile on his lips as he tilted his head to glance at the only reason why he had come. Levy was currently sat beside him, using him as a backrest as she poured over her own book, one hand gently playing with a lock of his hair and he playfully tugged on it to get her attention, drawing her attention away from her book for a moment.

“Having fun?” He asked, wondering when she had started to play with his hair and hoping that she didn’t mind spending the day hiding in the shade with him, especially when they could hear the others laughing and squealing a short distance away.

“Yes,” she nodded, before smiling mischievously at him. “It’s a good book and you make a wonderful back rest.” He narrowed his eyes at her, opening his mouth to retort when he was cut off by her leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek and adding softly. “But the best bit is I get to spend the day with you.”


	120. Bixanna + 'Blanket'

   Lisanna grumbled under her breath as she woke with a shiver, already knowing what she was going to find when she opened her eyes and glanced across at Bickslow…or rather the human burrito that the Skeith mage had managed to turn into at some point. She was no longer surprised by this face, too used to the fact that he would always end up stealing the blanket, but there was no way she was going to let him get away with it as it was too cold to sleep, and she didn’t have to be up for hours yet. There was no point in trying to tug it free in the hopes of stealing enough to keep her warm without waking him, as she knew from past experience that he would fight her for it without even waking up. Instead she reached out and poked him hard in the side, once, twice and then a third time just to be sure, grinning with satisfaction when he snuffled and moved. Although her grin became a startled squeak when rather than unfurling as she’d hoped, he’d merely rolled over until both he and the blanket were sprawled across her, and she glowered at him before deciding that she didn’t care….it was warm and she liked feeling him pressed against her like this, and so she admitted defeat, snuggling against her human blanket with a contented sigh.


	121. Fraxus + 'Strawberries'

   Freed could not see how this was going to end well for any of them, wincing as he heard Erza storming around the main guildhall below and interrogating their guild mates as to where her beloved strawberry cake had gone, before turning to look at Laxus. The Dragon-slayer didn’t even have the decency to look sheepish as he dug into the cake in front of him with gusto, a look of bliss on his face as he savoured each mouthful and the Rune mage sighed. It was a well-kept secret that the one and only dessert his partner liked was strawberry cake, and that he took perverse pleasure in stealing it from Erza and Freed knew that he should stop him, or at least scold him. But it was rare to see that kind of blissful expression on Laxus’s face, and besides he secretly adored the strawberry flavoured kisses they would share later…even though that would be little comfort when Erza eventually caught up to them.


	122. Bickslow x Lucy + 'Tease'

   Bickslow had always been a little bit hesitant about teasing Lucy, unable to forget how he had treated her during the Battle of Fairy Tail and worried about dragging up bad memories now that they were managing to move forward. However, it had never really been in his nature to remain sensible for long, and he hadn’t been able to stop himself from laughing at her a couple of weeks later when she had dashed into the living room in pursuit of his dolls, although it had taken him a couple of minutes to process the fact that somehow they had managed to make off with some of her underwear.

“I told you they liiiked you,” he teased, unable to resist mimicking Happy’s way of rolling his letters only to pause as he realised what he was doing and staring at her with wide, crimson eyes. He was startled when she turned to look at him, abandoning her pursuit of his dolls and he was even more stunned by the way her expression softened, a happy smile tugging at her lips.

“Finally…you finally teased me.”


	123. Fraxus + 'Devil'

   Freed had known from the beginning that this was a bad idea…that he was making a deal with the devil, and the smirk of Ivan’s face as he gently brushed his fingers against Laxus’s cheek before turning and heading towards the older man confirmed it. He was still surprised that he had managed to convince the older man to take him instead, well aware that Ivan had no intention of showing any mercy, and he blinked back tears as he fought the urge to glance back at his mate. What made it worse was that he knew that the argument he had used to convince the older man…. that taking him and destroying him, would hurt Laxus and therefore Makarov, far more than just hurting Laxus would…was true, and there was a dull ache in his chest as he let himself be led away from the unconscious Dragon-slayer, the sword he had left beside Laxus the only thing he had to give his mate to remember him by. _I’m sorry…_


	124. Gray x Natsu x Lucy + 'Foundation'

   Lucy smiled as she stepped into the bedroom to find both of her boys waiting for her, a spot reserved in the middle for her and welcoming smiles on their faces. She didn’t waste any time in claiming her spot between them, humming contentedly as they curled up against her, arms snaking around her and wrapping her in the feeling of home that only they could give her. There were still times when she found herself wondering how this had happened, but for the most part she didn’t care, because all that was important was that they were there. They were her home, her family, her foundation from which she could rise up and face anything…and the sanctuary that she could return to when her strength was waning and things felt like they were becoming too much to bear.


	125. Luvia + 'Cat'

   Lucy drifted awake as she became aware of something tickling her chin, blinking as furry, white ears obscured her vision…furry ears nestled against familiar blue hair, and she came immediately awake as she realised that Juvia was draped on top of her, watching her with a shy smile and a hint of mischief in her blue eyes. Normally she would have been more worried about that mischievousness, well aware of what her girlfriend could get up to when she put her mind to it, but today she couldn’t drag her attention from the ears that were now twitching nervously. Something soft brushed against her wrist and she glanced down to find a tail swaying from side to side, her eyes widening as she traced it back towards Juvia and her mouth went try as she realised for the first time that the Water mage’s eyes had changed as well, vertically slits blinking up at her and she finally managed to get her voice to work.

“J-Juvia…?”

“You looked so sad when our Landlady said we couldn’t have pets yesterday,” Juvia explained sheepishly, leaning in to bump their noses together, brightening at the little giggle that escaped the Celestial mage, before adding softly. “Juvia wanted to see you smile again.”


	126. BixFreed + 'Palm'

    It had become one of Bickslow’s favourite things to when they were lying curled up together in bed, gently reaching out to grasp Freed’s hands, entwining their fingers for a moment before shifting so that he was leaning over the younger man. He would shift their hands until they were laid palm to palm, a small smile tugging at his lips as he marvelled at the size difference between for a moment, ignoring the soft huff from his partner when Freed realised what he was doing. It was something he found endlessly endearing, and he loved using their size difference to his advantage and his smile would become a broad grin as he leaned in to steal a kiss, silencing the second huff that would greet his grin. Still holding the younger man down, he would trail butterfly kisses down his neck, following the path of his arm before reaching his hand, freeing it just long enough to press a reverent kiss to the palm. Reclaiming Freed’s hand, he would rise up and start over on the other side, repeating the process and admiring the soft blush that spread across his partner’s cheeks at the gentle worshipping.


	127. BixFreed + 'Wrist'

   Bickslow hadn’t dared to let go of Freed’s wrist once since he’d been allowed in to sit with the younger man, desperately needing to feel his partner’s pulse beneath his fingers, needing the reassurance that Freed was still with him. It had been close, painfully close…his breath catching in his throat as he recalled the sheer terror that had flooded him when he had found the Rune mage sprawled under the shattered remains of the wall he had been flung through, blood trickling from his forehead, his chest frighteningly still and no pulse to be found. If he had been alone…if Laxus and Evergreen hadn’t been there to do CPR then they wouldn’t be sat here now, and his fingers tightened around Freed’s wrist at that thought. He had no intention of letting go anytime soon, determined to hold onto Freed’s wrist the younger man woke up and he would probably hold on even then.


	128. BixFreed + 'Clavicle'

   Crimson eyes narrowed as he heard Freed sighing behind him, and he glanced across at the Rune mage, scowling as he took in the strained expression on his partner’s face and the hunched posture. Freed had been working all afternoon, struggling to get through a translation and it was clear that it was stressing him out, but the younger man had nearly taken his head off earlier when he had suggested that he take a break and so Bickslow had reluctantly left him to it, making sure that he had tea on hand but otherwise feeling helpless. However, he decided that enough was enough as he saw Freed rubbing at his temples and he stealthily rose to his feet and crossed the room, coming up behind the Rune mage and letting his hands come to rest on his partner’s shoulders.

“Freed, come on you need to rest,” he pleaded softly, unsurprised when Freed shook his head, muttering something about being able to do it and swatting at his hands. But he wasn’t about to be dissuaded, instead of arguing further he began to gently massage Freed’s shoulders, reminding himself to thank Evergreen for teaching him as he felt the tension in his partner’s shoulders and he ignored the quiet protest from the Rune mage as he began to work his fingers in deeper. It took a few minutes, Freed stubbornly trying to hold out against the sensation, but eventually his fingers finally released the book he had been clutching and he leant back into the sensation with a soft groan and the Skeith mage couldn’t keep the triumphant grin off his face, even as he leant in to press a relieved kiss into soft green hair.


	129. BixFreed + 'Firsts'

   They had been each other’s firsts from the moment they met. Freed had never dared let someone close enough to become a friend before Bickslow, and the Skeith mage had found his magic scared everyone away, and yet in each other they found their first friend. Freed was the first person that Bickslow had ever loved, and the older man was the first person that the Rune mage had allowed to love him. They were each other’s first kiss, a shy meeting of the lips after clumsy confessions, years after they had admitted to themselves that they loved the other man. Their first time was together, a mess of clumsy limbs and laughter when they realised that neither of them had a clue, it was a mess but it was there first time and in its own way it was perfect. They were each other’s firsts, and the day they said their vows in front of family and friends they knew that they would also be each other’s lasts.


	130. BixFreed + 'Laughter'

    Bickslow loved Freed’s laugh, a rarely heard sound and one that he treasured above any other. He knew all the variations as well, from the soft chuckle when the Rune mage was trying to hide his amusement and failing, to the giggle that would escape on the rare occasion that he managed to attack his partner’s ticklish spot, to the warm, open laugh that would escape on occasion when they were sucked into the chaos of the guild. However, his favourite without a doubt was the one like now, where the Rune mage was practically doubled over, tears in his eyes as he glanced at Bickslow before going off into peals of laughter again. It was still quieter than most people’s but it was free and unrestrained, bringing a bright light to the dancing turquoise eyes and for once making Freed look completely his age and Bickslow loved it. Even sitting in a pile of pink paint and feathers from where his dolls had decided to prank him in revenge for him attempting to prank their beloved Freed didn’t change that fact, and as he watched as Freed tried to pull himself together, only to lose it again when one of his dolls happily added more feathers to the chaos, he decided that he would suffer this as often as he must if he got to hear that laugh again and again.


	131. BixFreed + 'Hickies'

   Bickslow was grinning brightly as he sat chatting with Evergreen, seemingly unaware of the curious and amused glances being shot in his direction from all over the hall. Freed on the other hand was bright red and currently hunkered down in a seat beside his partner, attempting to bury himself in his book, but unable to focus under the force of the stares he could feel. The reason for his embarrassment was the Skeith mage who had abandoned his normal clothes in favour of a loose shirt, its collar hanging open and giving everyone a good look at the dark bruises down one side of his neck. Normally, and Freed reddened even further at that thought, it was he who bore such marks and they were all carefully hidden by his clothes, but he had got carried away the day before, wanting to stake his claim after a day of watching guests flirting with his partner. Bickslow had never shared his aversion to showing such marks, and had been delighted by the sight of a possessive Freed, and it was clear from the grin and the calculating look in his eyes as he glanced at Freed that he was trying to work out how to bring that side out again.


	132. Gratsu + 'Chocolate'

   Gray could only gape in surprise as a blushing Natsu pushed a box into his hands, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek before turning and bolting before the Ice mage could stop him. It was the first time that the Fire mage had initiated any kind of kiss in public, but that didn’t seem to be enough to explain why he had run away. Remembering the box, he had clutched instinctively when the Fire mage had shoved it into his hands, he looked down curiously, it was a plain white box and he carefully opened it, hoping that Natsu wasn’t playing a prank on him. His mouth dropping open, colour seeping into his cheeks as he found himself staring down at a tray of clearly homemade chocolates, and a clumsily cut out card in the shape of a heart which had Natsu’s messy scrawl across it.

_Happy Valentine’s Day Gray._


	133. BixFreed + 'Inebriated'

   Bickslow blinked as Freed suddenly dropped into his lap, fairly sure that the Rune mage had just stumbled even though he also knew that wasn’t possible, well aware that the younger man was the epitome of grace. However, as Freed twisted to look at him he held back a sigh as he took in the flushed cheeks, hazy eyes and the silly smile tugging at his partner’s lips and catching the faint smell of alcohol on the other’s breath as the Rune mage cuddled against him. They had all learned a long time ago that Freed couldn’t handle alcohol, and normally the Rune mage avoided the stuff like the plague, but the guild was celebrating the fact they had won the Games and survived the Dragon and apparently his partner had given in to temptation. Gently he gathered Freed in his arms, well aware that the younger man would be mortified if the others saw him like this, especially given how closely he was currently pressed against the Skeith mage and the sloppy kisses that were being pressed into the side of his neck. However, he had to admit to himself at least that part of the reason for stealing the inebriated mage away before anyone else realised what was happening, was because he didn’t want anyone to see this openly affectionate side to his partner, and his arms tightened possessively as Freed bumped his nose against his jawline with a soft giggle.


	134. BixFreed + 'Parched'

   Freed’s hands were gentle as he brushed messy hair away from Bickslow’s forehead, scowling as he felt the heat that was still coming from his partner’s forehead even though he’d taken the maximum amount of medicine he could, and they’d kept a cool cloth in place all afternoon. It was rare for the older man to get ill as he was disgustingly healthy, but on the occasions when he did fall ill, he always did it in style.

“Wat…er?” The hoarse whisper alerted him to the fact that the Skeith mage was awake, and he managed a weak smile as he met crimson eyes, gently shooing the worried dolls away as he reached for the glass of water on the counter. It was a sign that he was improving if he was asking for water, as before he had been refusing to take anything by mouth apart from the medicine, even though his temperature must’ve left him parched. Carefully he eased Bickslow up, holding the glass for him as the older man took greedy sips and several times he had to caution him to slow down and once he was done he helped him lie down once more, unsurprised to see him drifting off again almost at once and he lent in to kiss him gently on the forehead.


	135. BixFreed + 'Hopeful'

   Freed glanced between the bouquet of flowers the Skeith mage was holding out to him, and the hopeful expression on Bickslow’s face and he sighed. He was still irritated with the older man, unable to shake the memory of Bickslow knocking him out of the way of an attack on their last job, narrowly missing taking the blow himself. They had both agreed a long time ago that they weren’t going to let their relationship effect their work and Bickslow had broken the rules…hence the fact that they had spent the last few days dancing around each other, barely talking, or rather Freed had spent the last few days trying to avoid the older man, well aware that he could never hold out against Bickslow for long. Still he had to admit that he had missed his partner, and his expression was softer as he turned back to Bickslow, feeling a small smile tugging at his lips as the Skeith mage’s eyes widened hopefully and huffed in defeat.

“Fine…you’re forgiven…this time.”


	136. BixFreed + 'Sleep Walking'

   Bickslow’s heart was heavy as he trailed after the silent figure ahead of him. Freed had always had the habit of sleep-walking when something was bothering him, but he had never left the house before and yet for the past week without fail he had risen and walked out of the house. If he was being honest it scared Bickslow, because for once he knew exactly what was bothering his partner, but this time he had no idea how to fix it and all he could do was follow Freed and make sure nothing happened to him. The Rune mage followed a painfully familiar path towards the Cathedral, and his heart was heavy for a different reason as they stepped through the gate, Freed heading unerringly for the heartbreakingly new grave in Fairy Tail’s plot. They stood there for nearly half an hour, before a soft intake of breath and a muffled sob told him that Freed had woken and slowly he made his way to the Rune mage.

“Let’s go home,” he whispered softly as he had every night that week, wrapping an arm around his partner’s shoulders and gently guiding him away from the grave, wondering silently if he would ever be able to bring Freed back from this.


	137. BixFreed + 'Ambrosia'

   Freed’s hands trembled as he carried the goblet carefully to where Bickslow laid sprawled on the ground, the gold liquid it contained threatening to slosh as he stumbled slightly and he forced himself to halt and take a deep breath. He had searched too long to find this, to let his nerves get the better of him now and he waited until he felt a little steadier before continuing, his gaze never leaving the goblet and the hope it contained. _Ambrosia_ , or rather a potion derived from it…a potion that would give you a life in exchange for a life if his research was correct, and given how well protected it was, he was fairly certain that his research had been on point. _It has to be_ …He thought as he crouched down beside his partner, fingers shaking as he reached out to banish the runes that had been preserving the Skeith mage’s body for the past three months. His heart hammering in his chest as he brushed his fingers against a cool hand, before he took a deep breath.

“Please don’t hate me for this…but I wasn’t strong enough to live without you, and this is the only way for me to save you,” he whispered, reaching in to press his lips against Bickslow, tears trickling down his cheeks as he slowly pulled back. _Please forgive me for being this selfish_ … There was no hesitation in his movements though as he lifted the goblet and took a sip, the liquid was thick and sickly sweet but he choked it down until the goblet was half empty and his entire body was glowing softly. _Please…Please let this work_ , he prayed as he gently lifted the Skeith mage’s head and held the goblet to still lips. _Please_ , gently he tiled the cup, letting the liquid drip slowly into Bickslow’s mouth and watching through hopeful eyes as the glow around his own body began to drift towards the older man.

   It’s working…A giddy feeling washed over him even as the goblet fell from suddenly nerveless hands, weakness creeping through his body and with the last of his strength he laid himself down beside Bickslow, reaching out to rest a hand on the other’s chest even as his vision began to darken. _Please…_ He wanted to know for sure, to see for himself that it had worked and just as he felt himself beginning to slip away he felt it, the slightest flutter of a heartbeat and then the most beautiful sound he had ever heard of…the sound of Bickslow drawing a gasping breath, and he had fleeting impression of crimson eyes…eyes that were full of life once more darting his direction just before the darkness claimed him.

_I’m sorry…I love you…_


	138. BixFreed + 'Mischief'

   Bickslow had always been a prankster and that hadn’t changed since he and Freed had become romantically involved and he had no intention of letting it change, however, there was one complication that he hadn’t foreseen. That his dolls whom had always been his partners in crime, either actively helping him or keeping watch so that he didn’t get caught, had turned traitor…At some point they had fallen under Freed’s spell and when they weren’t abandoning him to spend time with the Rune mage, pleading for stories or just for Freed to play with them, they were busy dropping him in it. Hence the fact he had just been caught red-handed in the process of switching Freed’s shampoo with a colour-changing one, and he swallowed nervously as he caught the stern look on his partner’s face before shooting a betrayed glance at the dolls dancing around the Rune mage’s shoulders. _Traitors…._


	139. BixFreed + 'Snowball'

   Freed yelped as he ducked behind a wall, snowballs slamming into the space where he had been just seconds before. He had always adored snow and he hadn’t been able to resist the temptation to throw a snowball at Bickslow a few minutes before, unfortunately launching himself into a snowball fight he couldn’t win as he had forgotten about his partner’s dolls, all of whom seemed to have Bickslow’s uncanny aim. Against those numbers there was no way he could win, but he wasn’t about to admit defeat without a fight and he crouched down with the intention of building up a store of snowballs so that he could at least launch a counterattack, only to freeze as an uneasy feeling crept up his spine and he slowly lifted his head and swallowed nervously. Bickslow was stood a few feet away with a smirk on his face, his dolls lined up beside him and all of them armed with snowballs and Freed knew that there was no way he was getting out of this, barely managing to rise to his feet before he found himself under attack and it didn’t take long for him to shout his defeat. However, an hour later he had to admit that defeat wasn’t all that bad as he leant against Bickslow in the guild, a mug of hot chocolate cradled between his hands and his partner’s cape around his shoulders.


	140. BixFreed + 'Whiskey'

   There was a heaviness to the air that worried Freed, not that he had been expecting anything different after what had happened, but still it made him uneasy as he stepped into the living room and he sighed as he spotted the Skeith mage huddled at one end of the sofa. He didn’t say anything, quietly moving across and sitting next to his partner, eyes on the bottles littering the table in front of them as his concern increased tenfold as he realised not only how much Bickslow had managed to drink, but that he had been on the hard stuff…stuff that he never normally touched. There was a little extra caution to his movements as he reached out to grasp the older man by the shoulder, gently turning Bickslow towards him, his breath catching as he met red-rimmed eyes for a moment, and then the Skeith mage was toppling forward into his arms with a heaving sob. Freed could spell the whiskey on him and he wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell, but he made no effort to pull away, instead gathering the Skeith mage closer as the older man fell apart completely and there were tears on his own cheeks at the broken whisper that followed.

“I lost them…”


	141. BixFreed + 'Shadows'

   Bickslow moved forwards cautiously, highly aware of the dark eyes that were watching his every move and the low growl rumbling in Freed’s chest and well aware that there was no guarantee that his partner would recognise him in this stage. He could see it, the shadows that were tugging at Freed’s soul as the demon fought to gain complete control…in the past the shadows and Freed had been completely separate, but slowly they had begun to leech together, and he knew that one day he might lose Freed to those shadow. _But not today…_ He thought fiercely, taking a deep breath before launching himself forwards and wrapping his arms tightly around the demon, wincing as sharp claws caught his arm, Freed screeching furiously at him as he fought to free himself.

“FREED! IT’S ME! IT’S BICKSLOW!” He shouted, clinging on tighter than ever and ignoring the blood now trickling down his arm. It took far longer than he liked but slowly the fight drained out of Freed, and when he looked he caught a brief flicker of turquoise in the dark eyes before the demon went completely limp, dark features slowly melting back to the pale ones that he loved and he sighed with relief as he held the Rune mage close. _Not today…_


	142. Fraxus + 'Sly'

   Laxus sighed as he trailed after Freed, struggling not to drop the stack of books that the Rune mage had already piled in his arms and that he seemed determined to keep adding to, wondering how on earth he had been roped into a trip to the bookshop on the day that he had intended to spend lazing around in bed…preferably with Freed. He caught the amused glance from his mate who had caught his sigh, and he growled softly. _That was why…because he had a sly mate who knew exactly how to twist him round his little finger._ He could vaguely remember them talking about their plans the night before, turquoise eyes pleading as Freed had tried to convince him to help with his books and he had managed to stand firm…for all of a few minutes as Freed had pointed out that if he went on his own they would lose a large chunk of the day they could be spending together, and he had felt his resolve beginning to falter then, only for it to collapse completely Freed had casually mentioned that he might spend the day with Levy instead if Laxus wasn’t free…Laxus knew there was no threat, but that hadn’t stopped him from immediately volunteering to help, only to curse a moment later as he caught the triumphant grin on his mate’s face.


	143. Orfus + 'Swimming Pool'

   It was far too hot and Rufus had finally admitted defeat, rolling up his pant legs and sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet gently kicking the water. He wasn’t really a fan of swimming but he had to admit that it was relaxing to sit like this, watching as his rowdier guild mates started a water fight on the far side of the pool, a small smile tugging at his lips as he found himself contemplating just how far they had come in the last few months as a scene like this would have been impossible not that long ago. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the footsteps behind him, and he squawked as he was swept up by strong arms, already knowing who it was even before he met Orga’s mischievous gaze.

“Don’t you dare!” Rufus already knew what the older man had planned and he began to squirm, but he realised it was too late the moment Orga’s muscles tensed and he shouted as the God slayer jumped into the water with him still in his arms. He rose from the water coughing and spluttering, his clothes clinging to his skin and his eyes narrowed as he turned to look at his partner, a dangerous expression on his face as he lifted his fingers to his temple. “You are going to regret that…”


	144. Sting x Rufus + 'Ghosts'

   There were times that Rufus cursed his memory, wishing that he could just forget certain things… defeats, people that he had hurt, people he had lost. It was overwhelming at times to be able to remember in perfect detail everything that had been lost, and whilst he managed to present a calm mask to the world, half the time it felt like he was walking through life surrounded by the ghosts of his past. It was something he had learned to accept, unable to find a way to banish them himself, not without banishing his memory entirely…that was before Sting burst into his life, the first person to see through his mask and to acknowledge the ghosts that surrounded him. It was Sting, with his annoyingly bubbly personality and the light of his magic which began to chase the ghosts away, and he found his memory brightening under the influence of the Dragon-slayer, filling his world with the memories of their victories, the people they had saved and the person that had become the centre of his world.


	145. BixFreed + 'Flower Crown'

   Freed jumped as something was dropped on his head, glancing up just in time to see Bickslow’s dolls diving in all directions with shrill giggles and his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he reached up to feel the top of his head, it wouldn’t be the first time the Skeith mage had dared his babies to do something to Freed’s cowlicks. However, his hair felt fine and instead he felt his fingers brushing against something else, and he carefully pulled it down only to stare at the neatly woven flower crown now sitting in his hands. He could still hear the dolls giggling from their hiding places, and he sighed before plopping the crown back on his head, well aware that it would upset them if he didn’t, before turning towards his partner to scold him for putting ideas in their head…again. Only to freeze as he realised that the dolls had already taken revenge for him as the older man was currently covered from head to two in flowers that had clearly been dropped on him from a height, and Freed took one look at the disgruntled look on the Skeith mage’s face before doubling over with laughter which only intensified when the dolls crept out from their hiding places to join in.


	146. BixFreed + 'Glasses'

  Freed was born to wear glasses, that was the conclusion that Bickslow had reached within seconds of stepping into their bedroom to find his partner curled up on the bed reading, a pair of Gale-force reading glasses perched on his nose.

“Bickslow?” Freed had apparently sensed his stare and had paused mid-page to glance up at him with a concerned expression, and Bickslow wondered what expression he must have on his face to get that response, before deciding that he didn’t care. The turquoise eyes that he loved so much were only emphasised by the glasses, and he found himself moving forward in a daze, gently pulling the book out of Freed’s hand and ignoring the younger man’s protests as he set it aside, silencing any further complaints by capturing Freed’s lips. It was a tactic that always worked and he grinned triumphantly as he felt the Rune mage melting against him, only to pull away when he felt Freed’s hands creeping up and realising that he was intending to remove the glasses.

“Keep them on,” he whispered, catching the surprise in his partner’s eyes before he kissed him fiercely again, reaching up to entwine their hands so that Freed couldn’t remove the glasses even if he wanted to.


	147. BixFreed + 'Footprints'

    There was a soft smile on Freed’s lips as he glanced at the Skeith mage whom he was currently pressed up against, studying the happy grin on the older man’s face and the light in his eyes as Bickslow stared out across the sea. It was a rare peaceful day for the two of them, and Freed let his fingers curl around Bickslow’s before he turned his gaze back along the beach, his eyes lingering on the entwined trail of footsteps that led to their current position. The trail was similar to their relationship he realised, they had started out apart, two separate trails of footsteps but at some point they had moved so close that their trail had become entwined, until the last bit where the path had become one because Bickslow in a fit of childish fun had pulled him into an impromptu piggyback.

“Freed? What are you thinking about?” Bickslow’s soft voice drew him back to the present, and he smiled as he realised that the older man was looking at him with concerned eyes, and he leaned in to steal a quick kiss before replying.

“Happy things…”


	148. BixFreed + 'Sunrise'

    Bickslow grumbled under his breath as he felt someone incessantly shaking his shoulder, and he swatted at the offending hand before trying to roll over and fall back to sleep, only to frown as he realised that there was no warm body pressed up against him and he found his eyes shooting open in sudden alarm. Only to find that Freed was the one that had been busy shaking him, the Rune mage leaning over him with an exasperated expression on his face.

“You’re the one that wanted to be up to see the sunrise,” Freed told him flatly as he struggled to fight back a yawn, and Bickslow blinked before bolting up and struggling to free himself from the sleeping bag as he realised that it was getting light outside. Managing to free himself he rose, grabbing Freed’s hand in passing and tugging his quietly protesting boyfriend out of the tent, glancing up at the sky as he saw that the sun was just starting to peer over the horizon and he gently spun Freed around so that the younger man was stood in front of him, the sunrise behind him. It was a silly thought that had occurred to him the previous night when he had seen how beautiful his partner looked in the light of the setting sun, but now as he watched the light from the sunrise hitting Freed he knew that no matter how silly it had been it was worth it, the light illuminating the Rune mage and there was reverent expression on Bickslow’s face as he closed the distance between them and kissed the younger man.

“Good morning…”


	149. BixFreed + 'Raindrops'

    It had been threatening to rain all day, but so far it had held off apart from the odd drop here and there and Freed had been hoping that they would make it home before it started in earnest. However, they had just reached the outskirts of Magnolia when the heavens open and the Rune mage let out an uncharacteristic curse as the rain began to fall, his clothes already beginning to stick to him and his hair hanging limply around his face. He was about to suggest that they make a run for it when Bickslow grabbed him and pulled him into a nearby doorway, twisting them so that his taller frame was sheltering Freed from the rain.

“Bix…” He was cut off by warm lips pressing against his, Bickslow’s hands coming up to gently brush the damp hair out of his face and when they separated, he found himself being pulled against the taller man as Bickslow wrapped his cloak around them both as he began to shiver slightly from his wet clothes. And as uncomfortable as he currently was, and as much as he hated the rain, he had to admit that there were worse things than cuddling close to his partner and sharing his warmth.


	150. BixFreed + 'Stargazing'

   Freed smiled as he landed on the roof of Kardia Cathedral to find that Bickslow had already arrived, a blanket spread out beneath him and a welcoming grin on his lips and the Rune mage wasted no time in banishing his wings and settling down beside his partner. It was something they had done for years, sneaking off to high viewpoints to either watch the comings and goings beneath them in the day or to watch the stars at night, something that they both found relaxing. However, as Freed let himself be tugged down onto the blanket, Bickslow’s arms coming around him as the Skeith mage pulled him closer, he had to admit that it was even better now that they were more than friends. It was a precious few hours where they could just be with each other, with no one or nothing to disturb them, and a chance to just cuddle together without people’s eyes on them and they both sighed in contentment as they settled. As his gaze turned to the stars above them, Freed couldn’t help but wish for many more nights like this and he knew without looking that Bickslow would be wishing for the same.


	151. Orfus + 'Staccato'

    It hadn’t taken long for Orga to learn to listen to how Rufus was speaking if he wanted to discern the other’s mood, as the Memory Mage had a mask that rarely cracked ever around him and so he listened. He knew that the slow, staccato manner of speech meant that the younger man was calm and thoughtful, and that at times like that he needed to pay more attention than normal as it meant that each word was being chosen with care and was therefore important. He knew the sharp, cracking whip of a voice that meant his partner was angry…the type of anger that would have lightning crackling around the older man, and at those times he would either run for cover or turn his own ire on whoever had angered Rufus. He knew the soft, even tone that meant Rufus was calm and content, the voice he used most often when they were around others. However, Orga’s favourite was when that controlled tone would slip, descending into broken whispers and whimpers of sound against his skin.


	152. Orfus + 'Serenade'

   Rufus winced at the sound that was coming from outside his window, wondering who on earth had been too kind-hearted in the past and told Orga that he could sing... or whether the man was too stubborn to care even if he was terrible. Probably both, he admitted as he stuck his head under his pillows in an attempt to block out the noise, already knowing from experience that it was futile, there was no way to escape that racquet. He knew that was why the God-slayer was doing it, using that grim-mockery of a serenade to force Rufus to shout at him to shut up and therefore break the silent treatment he had been giving the older man since he had managed to destroy half of his bookcase the day before. It was always this way, Rufus would try and hold out against the noise, to keep up his punishment, but eventually he would break. However, he was determined that wasn’t going to be the case today, at least until a moment later when Orga hit a note that sounded like it should have shattered glass and he found himself up and across at the window before he realised what he was doing.

“WILL YOU BE QUIET?!”


	153. Orfus + A/B/O

   Orga grinned smugly as he heard a faint cry of pain as the man who had tried to hit on his mate, fell to the ground with Rufus’s magic crackling around him and the younger man towering over him, a stormy expression on his face.

“Since you’re nose clearly doesn’t work,” Rufus’s voice cracked out like a whip, nothing like the soft, melodic tone he usually used as he reached up and pulled his collar to the side, just enough to reveal the mating mark on the side of his neck. “I already have a mate, and I have no intention of letting that change.”

   The God-slayer could see the confusion in the downed man’s face and see the other people glancing around, no doubt trying to work out who Rufus’s Alpha was and why he hadn’t stepped in to protect his omega, and his grin grew. He knew that it was unusual but he didn’t care, it was worth all the rumours and stares when he got to his mate standing tall and proud over someone who had made the mistake of thinking he was weak because he was an omega, and even better when the younger man turned towards him with a soft smile of thanks for letting him deal with it.


	154. Orfus + 'Entwined'

   It had taken them longer than it should have to find a comfortable way for them to share the bed, neither of them used to sacrificing space for another person and both fiercely determined to hog as much space as they could. There had been heated bickering the first few nights, Rufus stealing the covers because he was cold and refusing to release them when Orga tried to steal some back and the God-slayer forgetting his size as he sprawled out and left the Memory-make mage with a narrow slip of bed to sleep on. It was nearly two weeks later that their dorm mates had realised that there had been no bickering coming from the room for the last couple of nights, and it was Sting who eventually summoned up the courage to go and peer into the room to check that they hadn’t murdered each other. His soft laugh drawing the others in, and they gathered quietly at the door and peered in, laughing amongst themselves as they took in the sight in front of them. Orga was still taking up as much room as always, but this time Rufus was laid practically on top him, their limbs entwined and his head tucked beneath the taller man’s chin, a look of utter contentment on both of their faces.


	155. Orfus + 'Lumber'

   Orga swallowed nervously as he saw the smaller man storming towards him, no sign of the polite mask that Rufus had maintained around him since he’d arrived to deal with the large tree that had been threatening to go over in the autumn storms. Not that he could really blame him, he admitted ruefully as he glanced across at where the now felled tree lay, partially nestled in the remains of what had been a nice book-filled conservatory and he winced as he turned to face the incoming storm. As he listened to Rufus ranting at him for the next half hour, frantic apologies and agreements that he would fix the mess falling from his lips, he found himself unable to look away from the younger man. He knew that now really wasn’t the time to be thinking about how attractive the other man was, but his brain had never really listened to him, and he found himself unable to shift the thought now that it had arrived. And when Rufus stomped away a short while later, throwing him a disgruntled glare over his shoulder, he realised that he really wasn’t as sorry about the accident as he should have been.


	156. Orfus + 'Amnesia'

    _This wasn’t supposed to happen…this shouldn’t be possible._ That thought had been running through Orga’s mind ever since Rufus had finally woken after days of languishing in unconsciousness, only to look at him without the slightest hint of recognition let alone affection. He had been warned that it was a risk with concussions, but he had dismissed the warnings, trusting that Rufus’s magic would protect him and now he found himself adrift. It hurt to look into green eyes and see no sign of the relationship they had built over the years…to see Rufus conversing quietly with the healer and not once looking at him for reassurance like he normally would. The younger man had even asked him to leave earlier, no doubt unsure of what to make of this stranger staring at him with worried eyes, but Orga had no intention of going anywhere, clinging to the belief that the memories had to be there somewhere. _They have to be…_


	157. ElfEver + 'Adventure'

   Their relationship had been an adventure from the start, even now years after they had married, Evergreen had no idea what had possessed her to offer to be Elfman’s partner for the S-Class Trial…all she knew was that she was glad that she had. It had been a long road to their happy ending, and not just because of everything that the guild as a whole had been forced to endure, but because their own personalities had got in the way. If she regretted anything it was the time that they had wasted in bickering and trying to deny what lay between them, but at the same time she couldn’t help but fondly recall those moments even now when they bickered over something. Yes, it had been an adventure, and as she turned warm eyes to the other side of the bed where her husband sat dozing, their new-born daughter cradled protectively against his chest, she knew that it was an adventure that was going to continue for a very long time.


	158. Zertear + 'Regrets'

   He hadn’t expected anyone to be there when he opened his eyes, after all Mavis had chosen her side before she died and Natsu was still alive, so he had been stunned when Ultear had been stood there waiting for him with a soft smile on her lips. He remembered her, remembered how fiercely she had fought to wake him up, to bring him back to the world…and he had heard the rumours of how hard she had worked to atone for everything she had done in his name, but there was no sign of that fierceness, only a bone deep sorrow hidden beneath that smile and he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Why are you here?”

“Because of your regret,” Ultear replied softly, studying him for a moment before adding gently. “You’re the one that summoned me, so you should be the one to tell me why I’m here.” _I’m the one that summoned her_ , he couldn’t remember even thinking of her when he’d died, but after a moment his eyes widened in understanding, recalling the apology that had been his final words…he had apologised to all those who had been hurt either by his command or in his name, and his thoughts had drifted to the fateful day when she had found him on Tenroujima and how fiercely she had fought to wake him.

“I’m sorry…”

_I’m sorry I woke up…I’m sorry I wasted your sacrifices…I’m sorry you had to atone for the sins committed in my name._


	159. Freed x Hisui + 'Winter'

    Hisui jumped slightly as she felt a warm body pressing up against her back, tilting her head up to find Freed standing behind her just as his arms slipped around her and pulled her into a hug, a smile on her lips as she willingly leant against him. Even a few months ago he would have been too shy to do this, always highly conscious of the differences in their status even though she had long since told him that they were the same. However, the harsh winter that had engulfed Crocus this year had meant that they were trapped inside a lot more and that Freed couldn’t travel from work, giving them precious time to get closer, and the warmth of his arms around her now were proof of how far they had come. Still she couldn’t help but want more, and she turned in his arms, ready to rise on her tiptoes to steal a kiss when he caught her by surprise again, leaning in to capture her lips with a tender expression on his face. As she leant into the kiss she couldn’t help but hope that winter lasted a bit longer, just so she could savour these moments as long as possible.


	160. Gratsu + 'Forever'

    Gray had known from the start that they were never going to have a ‘forever’, after all he had finally confessed his feelings in the middle of the war, the words bubbling up before he could stop them when he saw the fresh scar on Natsu’s face and when he heard just how close he had come to losing the Dragon-slayer. They were never going to have a forever, but he had hoped that they would have more time than this…three measly days of knowing how the other felt, three days of happiness at knowing that the other felt the same…three measly days was all they were granted. He had known that they weren’t going to be given a forever, but as he fell to his knees beside Natsu, the Fire mage’s features contorted by the demon that had finally broken free…his own slayer magic slowly dissipating around him now that its task was done, he couldn’t help but wish they’d never been given those three days, because it hurt…hurt more than anything he had ever felt, and he knew that it was this pain and this grief that he would be stuck with forever.


	161. Stingue + 'Sleep'

   Sting stirred slightly as he felt something or rather someone, warm and trembling slipping under the covers with him and pressing up against this side. He wasn’t fully awake, but he knew at once who it was and there was a soft smile on his face as he shifted onto his side and lifted an arm, letting Rogue cuddle into him before wrapping his arm around the Shadow mage. This had become a nightly occurrence since the events of the Grand Magic Games, and as always he felt Rogue already beginning to relax against him and he smiled before nuzzling closer to the smaller man. He hadn’t voiced it aloud yet but he was getting spoilt by this, finding it hard to sleep properly until Rogue had joined him and as he began to slip under again, he made a note to talk to Rogue about just sleeping with him permanently.


	162. Kagura x Milliana + 'Pride'

“I’m sorry Kagura-chan,” Milliana’s voice was barely above a whisper, her head lowered and ears drooping as she tried to do everything she could to avoid looking at the taller woman, shame colouring her cheeks. She was supposed to have become stronger…strong enough to stand at Kagura’s side, strong enough to fight with her…strong enough to claim the swordswoman as hers; instead she had lost her battle, giving into her cat instincts and making a fool of herself and the guild…if it hadn’t been for Kagura they would have lost the points for their guild.

“Stop,” Kagura ordered, her tone far softer than she would use on anyone else as she crouched down in front of Milliana, reaching out to gently tilt the other girl’s face up so that their gaze met. “You fought well, and you should be proud of how far you’ve come.”

“But…”

“I’m proud of you,” Kagura cut her off softly, seeing the tears welling up in Milliana’s eyes as she leant in to press their lips together. “Don’t ever think that I’m not proud of you, or what you’ve become.”


	163. Fraxus + 'Wanderlust'

   Laxus had always worried that his dislike for settling down or remaining at the guild for long periods of time would eventually be the thing that drove them apart, well aware that Freed was much closer to the guild than he was, and fearful that he was driving a wedge between his partner and the life he wanted. It had taken him months to summon up the courage to ask though, his guilt until then outweighed by his fear that Freed might indeed turn around and say that he’d had enough of the Dragon-slayer’s wanderlust. He should have known better…There had been a hint of hurt, buried under fond exasperation as Freed had grabbed him by the arm and glared up at him, before telling him in no uncertain terms that he was fully aware that, that was part of Laxus’s nature and that he had not followed him this far just to turn back now…adding in a much softer voice, his lips ghosting against Laxus’s, that he always wanted his Dragon to wander freely as long as he could stay by his side.


	164. LoLu + 'Magic'

   Loke had known many Celestial mages in his life, had been bound to their magic sometimes willing, sometimes less so and he had thought that he had known all there was to know about Celestial magic. That was until he had met her…Lucy’s magic was like no one else’s, a warm sensation that swept over him every time he fought beside her. It was strong, blindingly so and growing by the day and he knew that if she had wanted, she could have bound them all to her by force and they would have been helpless to resist. However, its strength paled in comparison to the emotion he could feel in her magic, a different strength that seeped into him, circling him and letting him rise to new heights. Yet for all that, he knew that he would willingly surrender that sensation, that magic in a split second if it meant that he would be able to keep her by his side for even a moment longer…because her presence and her smile was a magic all of its own.


	165. Gruvia + 'Wine'

   Gray’s expression was soft as he passed Juvia her glass of wine before settling down on the couch beside her with his own, letting her scoot across so that she was pressed against his side before raising his glass for a toast, his gaze lingering on the simple gold band on her finger as their glasses clinked together. It had become a tradition to this on their anniversary, even now ten years on and they both had silly smiles on their faces as they glanced at the bottle standing proud on the coffee table. It was the same wine they had been drinking the night that Juvia, her confidence bolstered by a couple of drinks had finally come right out and confessed to him in a way that even he couldn’t miss…at the time he hadn’t known whether it was the alcohol speaking, and so he had seen her safely home and to bed, and the next morning he had been the one to ask if she had meant it. Ten years had passed since that awkward conversation, ten years of overwhelming happiness and peace and that was why they spent this night drinking the same wine and celebrating what had brought them together.


	166. Fraxus + 'Ticklish'

   Laxus had discovered it completely by accident…they had been curled up in bed together enjoying a lazy morning and bickering over the blanket that Freed was hogging, the Rune mage clutching it tightly as he fought to maintain control of it. In a sudden burst of irritation Laxus had poked at his mate’s side, hoping to get his grip to loosen, only to freeze as Freed let out a strange noise that sounded halfway between a squeak and a laugh. It’d had the desired effect of getting the younger man to release the blanket, but Laxus had forgotten all about that as he eyed the flush that had seeped into Freed’s cheeks and the nervous look the Rune mage was shooting him, and an evil grin spread across his face as he realised what had happened. He gave the younger man no chance to escape, rolling them over so that Freed was trapped beneath him, meeting turquoise before launching a merciless attack at his partner’s sides. Quickly deciding that there was no better sight of sound than Freed giggling, breathlessly pleading for mercy as he wiggled to free himself, colour suffusing his cheeks and Laxus had kissed him fiercely whilst maintaining the assault, swallowing the other’s laughter and promising himself that he would do this as often as possible.


	167. BixFreed - Spider

    Freed found himself nearly being bowled over as the Skeith mage who had just stepped into the bathroom beat a hasty retreat, emitting a sound that was halfway between a squeak and a shriek and the Rune mage’s hand immediately fell down to the hilt of his sword.

“What is it?”

“Spider! There’s a massive spider in there!” It took a moment for Bickslow’s words to sink in, along with the alarm in the crimson eyes as the taller man gestured towards the bathroom with a trembling hand, and Freed sighed in exasperation as he lowered his hand. It always confused him as to how a man who could face down the worst dark mages in Fiore without breaking a sweat, could fall apart at the sight of a tiny, eight-legged creature. Still he knew that the older man wouldn’t set foot in the bathroom until the spider was removed, and somehow he doubted Evergreen would be willing to share the en-suite in her room just because of that.

“You do know it can’t hurt you, right?” He asked with a hint of exasperation as he headed into the bathroom, rolling his eyes as he felt his much taller partner doing his best to conceal himself behind him, biting back the urge to point that it was never going to work…However, he couldn’t hold back his exasperation when he spotted the source of the commotion sitting innocently on the side of the bath. From Bickslow’s words he had been expecting a good sized house spider at the least, but no, the poor thing was barely the size of ten pence piece even including its legs. “Really?” He demanded, tilting his head so that he could glare at the cowering Skeith mage, arching an eyebrow when Bickslow glanced at the spider and shuddered before giving a tiny nod.

“Please…just get rid of it,” he pleaded, and as always Freed found himself melting at that tone, although it didn’t stop him from sighing at his partner. Gently he lent down and scooped the spider into his hands, fighting back the urge to tease his partner with it as he heard the slight whimper from Bickslow at the sight of the spider running over his hand. _Idiot…_

   Carefully he carried the spider to the bathroom window, managing to keep it contained whilst he got the window open, knowing better than to ask Bickslow for help and holding his hand out until the spider ran off and down the outside of the window pane and he hastily closed the window behind it before it got any ideas about coming back inside.

“There all gone you big wuss,” he commented as he turned back, catching a glimpse of the sheer relief in his partner’s eyes before he was pulled into a tight hug.

“Thank you…Thank you…”


	168. GrayLu + 'Miniskirt'

    Miniskirts…Gray felt his eye twitching as he stared open-mouthed at the contents of his wardrobe. Every pair of trousers, shorts and boxers that he owned had mysteriously disappeared at some point overnight, and been replaced with what looked like the entirety of his girlfriend’s wardrobe…although he knew that many of these she would never been seen dead in, so he wondered where she had found them, because he knew without a doubt that she was the culprit. All he’d done was make a flyaway comment about how she should wear them more often because he enjoyed the view, meaning it as a competent, but ending up with a stinging red mark on his hand…and now this. She certainly knew how to get her revenge he had to admit, realizing that he was going need to grovel on hands and knees to get out of this one, and worse he was going to have to wear one of the blasted things to track her down as he could hardly walk around Magnolia without anything on his bottom half. _I’m doomed..._


	169. Orfus + 'Mask'

    Rufus felt his breath hitch as gentle fingers brushed against the edge of his mask before pausing, and when he glanced up he found that the God-slayer was watching him, silently asking for permission. He swallowed hard, it had been a long time since he had removed the mask around someone else, even when he was injured he had insisted that they leave it on…if he was honest he couldn’t remember why he had started wearing the mask in the first place, all that he knew was now it left him feeling incredibly vulnerable without. _But this is Orga…_ He knew that if he said no the older man would let him have his way, but was that really what he wanted? Taking a deep breath and trying to gather his courage, a nervous feeling twisting in his stomach and leaving him slightly nauseous as he finally managed to get his head to move in a nod, immediately squeezing his eyes shut as he felt those gentle fingers moving again now they had permission, the mask slowly being lifted away from his skin. He felt ridiculously exposed and he was about to try and snatch it back when warm lips brushed against his, and his eyes shot open as the older man whispered a single word against his lips.

“Beautiful…”


	170. Fraxus + 'Instincts'

   Laxus had no idea what to do, he had always known that he had the same magic as Natsu and the others, but because his was artificial he had thought that he had escaped the weirder parts of being a Dragon-slayer, at least until he had walked into the living room that morning and his gaze had landed on Freed. Now there wasn’t anything really unusual in that, after all they lived together…no what was strange was the immediate, overwhelming need to claim the Rune mage, to mark him as his. They had already been dating for months, but he had never felt this urge…this need and he found himself wavering in the doorway, oh he knew what it was, he had heard Natsu and Gajeel talking about how it had felt before they claimed their mates, but he had never expected to feel the same thing and yet now he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Freed and a low growl rumbled in his chest. _Mine…_

“Laxus?” Freed had turned to look at the noise, and that was it, catching a glimpse of the beautiful turquoise eyes overrode whatever restraint the Dragon-slayer had been clinging to, and instead he let his instincts take over. Another low growl rumbled through him as he stalked towards the younger man, noting the hint of wariness that had appeared in his partner’s eyes but it wasn’t enough to stop him as he reached out and yanked the younger man into his arms, immediately burying his nose against Freed’s neck and letting Freed’s scent wash over him for a moment.

“Mine.” His draconic side was taking over, and after nudging the younger’s neck and waiting to see if Freed was going to push him away he bit down, hard enough to break skin and he heard the soft cry that Freed couldn’t quite hold back, but he couldn’t focus on anything but the bond that he could feel snapping into place between them.

_Mine…_


	171. Fraxus + 'Dancer'

    Laxus sighed as he caught the disappointment in Freed’s eyes when he turned away from the Rune mage’s offer to dance at the ball, he hated to be the one to put that expression on his mate’s face, but he wasn’t a dancer…he hadn’t danced since he was a child who didn’t know any better, and he wasn’t about to make a fool of himself in the palace, not even for Freed. He should have known that wasn’t going to be the end of it though. He’d retreated out onto one of the balconies to catch his breath, and he was unsurprised when Freed slipped out to join him a little while longer, well aware that Freed never lost track of where he was regardless of where they were.

“Will you dance with me?” The quiet question startled him, and he opened his mouth to refuse when Freed cut him off with a pleading look. “There’s no one else to see us here, and I just want one dance in your arms.” As hard hearted as he pretended to be, there was no way Laxus could resist those words and the pleading expression and with a soft grumble he reached out and pulled the younger mage against him. He was no dancer, but even he had to admit that standing there on the palace balcony with Freed in his arms as they swayed roughly in time to the music coming from inside, that maybe dancing wasn’t so bad as long as it was with his mate.


	172. Orfus + 'Comfort'

   Orga sighed as he wrapped his arms around the trembling Memory mage, murmuring reassurances in Rufus’s ear in the hope of helping him to ease out of whatever nightmare was torturing him tonight. As amazing as Rufus’s memory was when it came to magic, it had its setbacks in other areas of the young man’s life…and it was particularly late at night, when memories of battles gone wrong and childhood memories that most people would have forgotten came back to haunt him, every image and scene perfectly detailed as though it had only happened the day before. The God-slayer sometimes wished that he could drive those memories away altogether, or remove the memory make magic from his partner, even if just for a day so that he could have a proper moment of peace…but he knew that wasn’t possible or something that he should do even if it was possible. Instead all he could do was hold Rufus close and try to soothe him, and if the younger man woke with a cry he could comfort him and wipe away the tears that would follow, wishing all the while that there was more that he could do.


	173. Fraxus + 'Apron'

    Freed grinned slyly to himself as he stepped into the kitchen, watching Laxus hovering over the cooker with an anxious expression. The Dragon-slayer had insisted on taking a turn with the cooking tonight, and Freed had been more than happy to let him and not just because it meant that he got a break from it…but because he’d had to buy a new apron the day before after Bickslow had managed to destroy the last one, and the only one he’d been able to find was a joke one and he’d been dreading being the first one to wear it, whilst now he got to make the most of the fact that his mate was wearing it. Laxus had heard him come in and had turned to look at him, blue eyes narrowing in suspicion as he caught the grin and Freed quickly closed the distance between them, reaching up to steal a kiss before the Dragon-slayer could say anything, and taking advantage of the startled intake of breath to deepen the kiss. They were both breathing heavily when they parted, and Freed was caught off guard when Laxus immediately stole another kiss before grinning down at him.

“Whilst I’m glad you’re taking the apron seriously, you do know you don’t need an invitation for that, right?”


	174. Fraxus + 'Towel'

    Laxus sighed as he gently guided the exhausted Rune mage out of the shower, steady Freed when he wobbled slightly before pushing him down so that he was sat on the toilet, quickly crouching down beside him as Freed listed to the side. It had been one hell of a job and he knew that ideally Freed would have preferred to just go straight to bed, but he had been covered in blood and grime from the fight and Laxus had insisted that they clean up, not expecting his mate to practically fall asleep on him whilst they were under the water.

“Freed,” he murmured, shaking Freed until he was rewarded with a bleary glare and a sleepy protest that at any other time would have been cut, but right now it was more worrying than anything else. “You can’t sleep here, so let’s get you dried off and then you can go to bed, okay?” He was reward with a slight nod, Freed managing to take some of his own weight and Laxus hastily grabbed a towel from the rack and began to tenderly dry his mate. Once Freed was more or less dry, he grabbed a second towel and gently wrapped Freed’s hair in it, knowing from painful experience that his mate didn’t like having his hair dried for him. At this point Freed was practically asleep again, but this time Laxus didn’t try to rouse him, instead quickly running a towel over himself before scooping up the dozing Rune mage and heading for their bedroom, already looking forward to curling up his mate for a nap.


	175. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Baby'

    Macbeth’s expression was softer than anyone had ever seen it as he stared down at his wife who was curled against his side, deaf to everything around her as she slept off the hard battle that it had been to bring their tiny…tiny daughter into the world. A faint smile tugged at his lips as he leant in once more to study the bundle cradled protectively against Sorano, her hold not loosening even in sleep although he had slipped his arm under just to make sure. He hadn’t been sure about this, about starting a family when they had yet to erase their past sins, but it had been taken out of their hands…and now staring at the little girl, at the downy black hair covering her head and the tiny fingers that were grasping at her mother’s arm, he knew that he wouldn’t give this up for the world. They were his.


	176. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Sister'

    Macbeth was silent as Sorano finished telling him about the little sister she had left behind long ago, and the fact that she had just come face to face with Yukino for the first time since then. He had known that something was bothering her the moment she had returned, seeing the evidence that she had been crying and sensing the renewed determination when she rejoined the fight…but it was only now they had found refuge for the night that she had broken. It hurt to realise that there was still so much about her that he didn’t know, as well as relief that she had been willing to confide in him and not the others…and there was a hint of fear as well, fear that once everything was resolved and she was free of her sins that she would leave him behind and go back to Yukino. However, he buried that thought behind a mask and instead he pulled her into a tight hug, letting her cry softly against him and resting his head against hers as he mourned for what she had lost, and what he might still lose.


	177. Stingue + 'Acceptance'

   Sting hadn’t known what to expect when Rogue and Frosch had appeared at the end of the Games, and he hadn’t been able to bring himself to look at his partner. He knew that he had acted appallingly and caused the Shadow mage no end of worry, and for what? He hadn’t even been able to go through with taking down Fairy Tail, he hadn’t been the one to save Lector and he hadn’t kept his word to their lady…he…his thoughts skidded to a halt as warm arms wrapped around him, and he found himself being pulled against Rogue’s chest, the familiar scent washing over him and comforting him as always. He always felt safe and comforted just being in his mate’s arms, but there was something more to it today, and his eyes began to sting as realised that it was acceptance. Rogue was accepting what he had done, both before and during the final match, and who he was going to become in the future and he sniffled as he buried his face against his mate.

_Thank you…_


	178. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Jealous'

   She knew that it was foolish to be jealous, and yet she couldn’t stop the unpleasant emotion from stirring as she watched Macbeth sitting with Yukino, chatting easily with her sister in a way that he had only recently begun to with her. It wasn’t just this morning either, this had been going on for the last couple of days ever since Yukino had come to visit and as glad as she was to see her sister, the past laid to rest between them, she found herself wishing for things to go back to normal so that she could have her partner’s attention once more.

   Apparently she hadn’t concealed her feelings as well as she thought that she had, as a short while later Macbeth came across and dropped into the seat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Look at me,” he ordered softly, and there was something about his tone that made her obey, and she was caught by surprise when he stole a quick kiss. “She was telling me about you, the Sorano that existed before the Tower changed us all,” he explained when they parted and her eyes widened with surprise, glancing across at where Yukino had been sat only to start as she realised that her sister was gone. “She wanted to give us some time alone…but Sorano, never think that I’m looking anywhere but at you. I want to see you, all of you.”


	179. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Campfire'

   Sorano shivered as she watched Macbeth building up a campfire, his cloak wrapped tightly around her, but giving little in the way of warmth as both it and her were soaked through from the shower that had forced them to take shelter. It was infuriating because they had been able to see the lights of the town in the distance, but the rain had just been getting heavier by the second until they’d had no choice but to duck into this cave. Finally, there was a spark of light, and she perked up as flames leapt to life and she inched closer, instinctively closing in on the heat and she willingly dropped down beside Macbeth when he raised an arm in invitation, snuggling in against him. As she let her head come to rest against his shoulder, she couldn’t help but think that this would have made for quite a romantic evening if it wasn’t for the fact that they were soaked through and all their stuff was back at the inn in town. Still as long as they got back before it got really dark, she was quite content to cuddle up like this until the rain stopped.


	180. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Wedding'

    There were tears in Sorano’s eyes as she let her sister her guide her into the church, butterflies dancing in her stomach as she looked to the front, her eyes widening as they landed on Macbeth who had turned to look at her. The nerves that had been assailing her all morning fled in that moment and she smiled at him, taking a deep breath before beginning her walk up the aisle, highly aware of Yukino following just behind her. This was a future that she had never dared to dream about…marrying Macbeth, with her sister by her side and the weight of her past but a distant memory. She felt as though her smile might split apart her face, even with the tears on her cheeks as she reached Macbeth, relieved to see a similar level of disbelief in the dark eyes that met her gaze and there was no hesitation as they reached out to take each other’s hand, their fingers curling together perfectly as they turned towards the vicar.


	181. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Freedom'

   Macbeth could barely move, pain running through every inch of his body, but still he forced himself to crawl forwards…to crawl to her side. His vision was blurring, tears and encroaching darkness making it hard to see, but still he reached out with unerring aim to brush his fingers against Sorano’s cheeks, removing the tears that had fallen just before she had. A soft sob welling up as he reached up to close her eyes, before he allowed himself to topple against her, his head coming to rest against her chest and he closed his eyes when he realised she really was gone. This was not the future they had wanted, but as he felt his strength beginning to fade he supposed that in its way this was also a form of a freedom…not the freedom they had been seeking, but still a freedom from their past and as his eyes drifted shut, he just hoped they had repented enough to be granted a happier life next time… _Please, just let us meet again…_


	182. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Morning'

   Macbeth had always hated mornings, he loved his sleep and waking up in the morning went having to face hours without sleep. That had been before Sorano…now whilst he was still never going to be a morning person, he found those first few minutes of the day to be some of his favourite, because that was the only time he got to his girlfriend with all defences down. Everything they had endured and done seemed to disappear from her when she was sleeping, leaving her looking innocent and pure…to pure for something like him, and his hand would already tremble as he reached out to brush his fingers across her cheek, marveling that an Angel like her had chosen him.


	183. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Magic'

    Macbeth sighed as he glanced down at Sorano, watching as her hazy, unfocused gaze followed the illusions that he had conjured with his magic. Her temperature had risen to the point where she had begun to lose herself in memories, bad memories, and the only thing he could think of doing to help was using his magic and so he had conjured up anything and everything that he knew would make her happy. Images of a little Sorano and Yukino playing together, Angels, and the two of them spending rare moments together when the past felt far away…at first it seemed to have had no effect, but gradually her cries had faded away and her eyes had begun to follow the illusions, leaving him free to focus on trying to bring down her fever.


	184. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Sabertooth'

“Well?” Macbeth asked softly as he settled down beside Sorano, nudging her softly when her gaze remained locked on the Sabertooth guild hall, silently prompting her for an answer he wasn’t sure that he wanted. He had been the one to suggest that she visit, after all they were free now…they had been granted pardons for their efforts in the war and their future stretched out in front of them, and he wanted her to have the chance to move forward with her sister.

“It’s a good guild,” she commented finally, smiling faintly as she glanced at him and caught the reluctance and dread that he was trying to hide. “I’m glad Yukino found a home here, but I’ve already got my home…” His head shot up at that, and she lent in to kiss him gently, well aware that he had been worried she would join Sabertooth and leave him behind as he had already decided that he wanted to make a life outside of guilds for a while at least. “My home is with you.”


	185. Gratsu + 'Hooked'

   Gray tried to ignore the fact that he was all but running up the path towards Natsu’s house, the exhaustion that had been dogging him all the way back, suddenly disappearing with the thought that he was going to see his boyfriend in a matter of minutes. It was ridiculous, he had only been gone a couple of days and they had spoken twice by lacrima in that time, but it felt like they had been apart from forever all the same. Reaching the front door, he fumbled in his pocket for his key, and as he unlocked the door he had to admit that he was hooked on the Dragon-slayer…the thought of going on solo jobs which had once been the mainstay of his income was repulsive now, and he found himself hating to go even a day without seeing Natsu. The only thing that stopped him from feeling like a complete idiot was that he knew that Natsu felt exactly the same, and that was why he was unsurprised when the moment he stepped inside a warm body slammed into him, Natsu’s arms coming around him in a tight hug even as warm lips claimed his. As he fiercely returned the kiss, he had to admit that there were far worse things to be hooked on than idiotic Flamebrains.


	186. Loray + 'Chemistry'

     Loke growled as he watched the Ice mage slipping out of the guild hall, his eyes narrowing as he caught the nervous look that Gray threw in his direction, and the growl faded away to be replaced by a grin as he realised that there had been a spark in the dark eyes that had been missing for the last few days. Quietly excusing himself from Lucy and ignoring the knowing look she sent him, he hurried after Gray, praying that he hadn’t misinterpreted that look…it had been nearly a week since he’d finally managed to convince the younger mage to go on a date with him, and whilst he knew their goodbye kiss had got a little more heated than either of them had planned, he hadn’t expected Gray to them spend the entirety of the next week avoiding him. He was confident enough to know the date had gone well, and there was denying that the chemistry was still there on the few occasions they had bumped into one another in the last few days, so what had got into Gray?

   Apparently he was going to get his answers sooner than he expected as Gray was stood outside waiting for him, blushing already and shyly ducking his head, and Loke thought the urge to just melt at the sight of him. Instead he opened his mouth intending to demand to know what had been going on, only to be silenced by cool lips capturing his as Gray closed the distance between them, and his questions fizzled out as the Ice mage deepened the kiss… Whatever had frightened or worried him had apparently lost out to chemistry, because there was nothing restrained about Gray now and Loke wasn’t about to complain as he pulled the other man closer.


	187. GrayLu + 'Desires'

    Lucy had spent most of her childhood daydreaming of a fairy tale romance, of true love’s kiss and Princes and Princesses…and to a certain extent that had influenced both her writing, and her approach to romance, despite Aquarius’s less than gentle hints on how she should be going about getting a boyfriend. Which was why she now found herself in a quandary as she felt Gray’s eyes on her yet again from the other side of the guildhall, and she could feel colour seeping into her cheeks even though they had been dating for a few weeks. In a way she could consider him a prince she supposed with a small smile as she risked a quick glance across at him, swallowing when he caught her in the act and quickly glancing away…no her quandary came from the realisation that it wasn’t a fairy tale romance that she wanted anymore, it came from the desires that flooded her whenever they were together or when she could feel his eyes on her.

   However, later that evening when she was curled against him on the sofa, his arms around her and his lips trailing down her neck…she realised that it was no longer a quandary, but rather the romance that she had desired from the moment she had met him.


	188. Stingue + 'Sensual'

   Sting mumbled softly under his breath as he drifted awake, gradually becoming aware of the weight resting against his midriff and more importantly the feel of warm lips trailing up his chest, and his eyes shot open when there was a gentle nip at his shoulder. Rogue was hovering over him, crimson eyes still hazy with sleep but a soft smirk tugging at his lips as he realised that his mate was awake, learning down to steal a quick kiss, making Sting whine with disappointment when he pulled away before the blond could deepen it. Chuckling softly, he bopped his mate on the nose, laughing outright when Sting went slightly cross eyed for a minute and kissing the blond apologetically on the end of his nose when Sting pouted up at him, then he moved lower as he resumed his previous activity. Sting found himself biting the back of his hand to hold back noises as Rogue slowly, and with a patience that the blond couldn’t hope to match, mapped out the contours of his body with gentle butterfly kisses and the odd nip here and there. He knew from experience that it wasn’t going to go further than this, but he didn’t mind, it was mesmerising watching his mate do this even if it drove him wild, every part of his body feeling electrified by his mate’s touch.


	189. Fraxus + 'Mermaid'

    It had been the sound of frantic splashing and a sharp cry of pain that had drawn Laxus down to the rock pools at the end of the beach, an area that he rarely ventured to, and it didn’t take him long to spot the source of the noise, his mouth dropping open in shock. For a brief second he had thought that it was a young man caught in the remains of a fishing net, but then he caught sight of iridescent scales as a long, decidedly non-human tail thrashed up and out of the water at the other side of the pool. Another soft noise of pain helped him to shake off his shock and he cautiously ventured closer, pausing when the man…no merman spotted him, hissing threateningly even as it stared at him with fearful, turquoise eyes.

“Easy,” Laxus murmured, making his voice as soft as possible even as he dropped into a crouch to make himself as unthreatening as possible, eyes narrowing as he spotted blood in the water from the net had caught skin and scales and he had to hold back a growl. “Will you let me help?” He asked instead, wondering if the merman even understood him. A low hiss escaped from the creature as he took a cautious step forward and he paused again, waiting as turquoise eyes eyed him warily and he sighed softly when he finally got a small nod of agreement.

   The merman was even more beautiful up close, even with the low hisses that continued to escape as Laxus reached out to grasp the net, but as the creature made no move to attack or escape Laxus dismissed the noise. The net was well and truly tangled around him, digging into skin, but the worst injury was on the side of his tail where the netting had sliced through scales as a result of his struggles. Carefully Laxus set to work pulling it away, murmuring soft apologies whenever the creature cried out in pain or tensed at the feeling.

   It took nearly half an hour to pull it away completely, and Laxus shoved it aside with a disgusted expression having a good idea of where it had come from and fully intending to return it to its owner with interest. However, that was a matter for later as he watched the Merman shifting around, catching the relief in the eyes that met his for a minute, although it was overcome by pain as it shifted his tail and Laxus instinctively reached out only to pause when he got hissed at, and he immediately pulled his hands away. There had been a more menacing edge to that hiss, and he had a feeling that the creature’s tolerance of him was only going to go so far, especially as he was currently watching him narrowed eyes. Sighing he glanced away, it wasn’t as though he had really been expecting to get thanked for helping… _But still._ However, his irritation, if he could even call it that faded as he realised just how far out the sea was at the moment, and he turned back to see the merman had rolled over and was now staring longingly at the waves crashing against the beach.

“I know you don’t want me too close,” Laxus said softly, unable to ignore that longing expression and the merman immediately turned to look at him, hissing softly but without the heat from a moment ago and the blond took that as a sign to continue. “But can I take you home?” The creature looked conflicted at the question, hunching in on itself as it glanced between the sea and Laxus and back again, tail flicking in agitation. “I promise, I will just take you to the water and nothing else,” Laxus promised softly, realising that he was wavering and he held his breath as he was subjected to the most searching gaze yet, releasing it when finally, the merman gave the tiniest nod.

   He kept his movements slow and cautious as he slipped of his shoes and stepped into the pool, reaching slowly for the merman who instinctively flinched away at first, pain rippling across his face and a low hiss slipping free. Laxus began to talk, not caring what he was saying, but keeping his voice soft and soothing as he gently reached out and lifted the merman, grunting softly at the weight and he took a moment to steady himself and get a better grip on the creature. He was careful to avoid the injuries, keeping an eye on the merman’s expression in case he suddenly decided to lash out, but whilst the turquoise eyes were wary and never left him, the creature seemed as content as it could be given the situation and Laxus took a deep breath before climbing out of the pool.

   The closer they got to the water the less wary the merman became, excitement in his eyes as he strained towards the waves and Laxus had to caution him to calm down, not wanting to drop him and risk getting sand into his cuts. Apparently that thought had occurred to the merman as well because he settled down, although he looked almost sulky as he did so and the hiss that escaped sounded more petulant than anything and Laxus couldn’t help but grin at its behaviour. He was strangely reluctant to let the merman go, but he had promised and so he stepped into the waves, wading out until he judged the water to be deep enough before carefully kneeling so that he could release him. At once the merman was out of his arms, tail swishing as it prepared to dive under the waves and Laxus found himself reaching out again before he could stop himself.

“Wait!” He called, startled when the merman actually paused and glanced back at him curiously. “Can I at least know your name?” He wasn’t sure why he was asking, after all it wasn’t going to change the fact that they were from different worlds and that in a few minutes the mermaid would be gone.

“Freed…”

“Freed?” Laxus questioned softly, rolling the name over and relishing the sound of it, deciding that suited the beautiful creature in front of him perfectly.

“Thank you,” Laxus blinked in surprise when Freed spoke to him again, and the merman took advantage of his shock to rear up and press a gentle kiss to his cheek before turning and disappearing beneath the waves with a strong flick of his tail, leaving the blond stood in the shallows with a silly grin on his face as he brushed his fingers against his cheek.


	190. BixFreed + 'Pained'

    Bickslow sighed in exasperation as he stepped into the bedroom to find his partner out of bed yet again, stubbornly attempting to pull on proper clothes despite the fact that he could barely stand, and the pained expression on his face. _Stubborn idiot_ , he didn’t bother saying anything, instead moving across to the other side of the room and reaching out to wrap an arm around the Rune mage just as Freed swayed suddenly, bracing him as his injured leg way beneath him.

“This is why you’re not supposed to be up and about,” Bickslow scolded, hesitating for a brief second before sweeping the smaller man up into his arms and carrying him back to the bed, lowering him carefully onto the bed and narrowing his eyes as he caught the scowl on the Rune mage’s face. “Don’t give me that look…”

“I’m fine,” Freed muttered, cheeks pinking as he glanced off to the side, knowing that there was no way the older man would buy the lie. A thought confirmed a moment later when Bickslow lightly tapped his leg, sending pain flaring through it and he didn’t quite manage to swallow back a cry of pain. “Bickslow…”

“You’re not fine, and being stubborn like this will just mean that you’re out of action for longer,” the Skeith mage pointed out softly, his expression twisted into one of apology as he watched Freed curling in on himself, and his expression softened as he sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to rest his hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Please…just rest.”


	191. Freed Justine + 'Demon'

   Freed hesitantly glanced at his reflection, sucking in a relieved breath when all he saw was his own pale face looking back at him with haunted eyes. It had been a long time since he’d looked in a mirror and been able to see himself, his demonic side rising to the surface more and more frequently these days, although he had been doing his best to hide it from his teammates…not wanting them to fear him, not wanting them to see his weakness. He hung his head, blinking back tears, he was the Captain, he couldn’t afford to be weak…he couldn’t afford to lose control…a low growl rumbled through the room and he froze, fear coursing through him as he slowly raised his head to look at his reflection once more, already knowing what he was going to find. A noise that was half snarl, half sob as he found himself staring into dark eyes, pale skin slowly receding beneath black scales and he squeezed his eyes shut, tears trickling down his cheeks. _I’m a monster…_.


	192. Fraxus + 'Ice Pearls'

    Laxus had a soft smile on his face as he followed Freed around the art gallery, it wasn’t really his kind of thing but the Rune mage had been out of sorts for the last few days and he had wanted to cheer him up, and the bright smile that had met his offer to come here told him that it was already working. He listened half-heartedly to his mate babbling about the displays, not caring about the art, but content to trail after the younger man, following the rise and fall of his voice rather than the words themselves. However, he found himself being dragged back to the present as Freed grabbed his arm and he blinked, startled by the wide-eyed look on his mate’s face, and the smile that had spread across his lips. The Dragon-slayer followed his gaze, curious to see what had put that expression on his mate’s face and he felt his eyes widen as he spotted the statue Freed was looking at. It was a model of Kardia Cathedral but crafted entirely out of ice pearls, the crystalline orbs catching the light and casting a soft blue glow against Freed who had stretched his hand out as though he could catch the light.

“It’s beautiful…”

“Yeah, they are…” Laxus agreed softly, not speaking about the pearls at all.


	193. Gratsu + 'Summer'

   Gray had never been fond of summer, still preferring the colder climate of the north even though it had been years since he had lived there, and finding himself struggling to get through the hot months. He still hated summer…just not when it came in the form of a certain pink-haired Dragon-slayer, who had somehow managed to worm his way inside, melting the ice around his heart before he even realised what was happening. Now whenever he curled up in bed at night next to the Fire mage it was like being embraced by summer, warm breath a gentle breeze against his skin, and the soft grin that greeted him was like his own personal sun. It was only when that warmth was gone, the other side of the bed empty once more and with no bright grins to greet him that Gray realised that he had come to love summer and there were tears in his eyes as he knelt in front of Natsu’s grave, cold despite the sun beating down on him from above.


	194. Gratsu + 'Awakening'

   Natsu was usually a force of nature from the moment he woke in the morning, dragging the more reluctant Ice mage out to face the day ahead, even when Gray wanted nothing more than to laze around in bed for a while long. There were other days when his awakening was much more gentle, and these were Gray’s favourites, when he would wake first and hold the Fire mage close as he waited for Natsu to wake up. It was always fun to watch the expressions that would cross his mate’s face as he drifted towards awareness, his nose scrunching up as he fought the pull of consciousness, twisting so that he could burrow against Gray’s side and weakly hitting the Ice mage when he felt the other teen laughing at him. They would lie like that for a few more minutes, Natsu giving aware his growing awareness by nuzzling against Gray and beginning to press gentle, butterfly kisses to the Ice mage’s skin and Gray would let him until the sensation became too much. Then with a gentleness that he would only show this idiot of his, he would tilt Natsu’s head up so that he could steal a good morning kiss, smiling as olive eyes finally opened to meet his when they pulled apart.

“Good morning…”


	195. Gratsu + 'Scent'

   Gray had long since got used to Natsu’s obsession with his scent, and the Dragon-slayer’s constant need to scent mark him whenever something had happened, it was just one of the quirks that came from being mates with someone like Natsu. However, it was only when the lay curled in bed a few years after they had got together, that he realised that it was a habit he had picked up as well. He was currently spooned up against his mate, his nose buried against Natsu’s neck, drinking in the smell of a cinnamon and campfires and catching a hint of his own scent mingled with it and a warmth blossomed in his chest at that realisation. It was thrilling in its own way to know that he had claimed Natsu to the point where their scents had intermingled and he couldn’t resist pressing closer, and rubbing his cheek against the spot he had just been smelling, mimicking how Natsu usually acted around him and his eyes widened with delight Natsu sighed before leaning into the action but not fully stirring. For the first time he felt like he fully understood why Natsu doing it, possessiveness flooding him as he pressed a gentle kiss to the spot that now smelt more strongly of him. _Mine…_


	196. Gildarts x Cornelia + 'Drinking Contest'

    The first time he met Cornelia he was in a pub, trying to hide from the constant brawls in the guild hall and trying to drown his sorrows on what few jewels he had left after being made to pay out for the damages he had caused on his last job. He had hidden himself in a corner, for once not interested in picking up a girl or talking to anyone, he just wanted to get quietly drunk and forget about his day…right until she dropped into the seat opposite him, slamming two bottles onto the table in front of him. Gildarts eyed them for a moment, before glancing at her, feeling something stir as he met bright, brown eyes and he eyed the smirk on her lips, trying not to imagine what it might be like to kiss them before he pulled away.

“Go away.”

“I’ll leave…if you can drink me under the table,” her voice was much softer than he had expected, but there was nothing soft about the challenging glint in her eyes, and Gildarts found himself unable to look away, his hand reaching for the closest bottle before he had even decided what he was going to do.

_Challenge accepted…_


	197. Fraxus + 'Alpha'

    Laxus had always hated the title of ‘Alpha’ it was yet another name that he had to live up to, another expectation weighing down on his shoulders from the moment he presented, and so he pushed it aside and refused to act like expected. He didn’t chase betas or omegas, he refused to let himself get pulled into situations were other Alphas were getting into fights just because they could…just because they were Alphas. That was why he was completely surprised the day he found himself inserting himself between Freed and the snarling Alpha that had refused to accept the Rune mage’s rejection, he tried to tell himself that he was just being a good teammate, but that didn’t explain the vicious growl now rumbling in his chest, or the way he had pulled Freed against his back. It didn’t explain the way his body was reacting to the feeling of the alarmed omega pressing against him, or the overwhelming need to soothe Freed as he caught the worry in his teammates voice as the younger man tried to calm him. It was only later that evening when they were curled up in bed, their scent completely mingled and Freed fast asleep against his chest, that he realised that it wasn’t the ‘Alpha’ that he had been denying for so long, but himself and as a result Freed as well, and his eyes were soft as he pressed a kiss to messy green hair, whispering a quiet apology before letting his eyes drift shut as well.


	198. Stingue + 'Thunderstorms'

  Sting shook his head as he stepped into the bedroom just as thunder boomed overhead, his eyes immediately seeking out the quivering figures on the bed and quietly he moved across to the bed and gently pulled the covers back. As expected he found Rogue curled protectively around Frosch, seemingly just comforting the trembling Exceed, but Sting knew better and his eyes softened as he caught the tremor that wracked the Shadow mage.

“Scoot over,” he ordered, knowing that despite the storm raging outside Rogue would have heard him step into the room, and crimson eyes met his for a moment before his mate obediently shifted over so that there was enough room for him to slip into bed. He had just made it under the covers when there was a bright flash of lighting, followed by a deafening crack of thunder right above them and he was already moving when he heard Rogue whimper slightly, wrapping his mate up in a tight hug. As the thunder continued to rumble overheard, Sting began to croon softly in Rogue’s ear, trying to block out a little of the noise and feeling his mate’s arms moving as Rogue moved to cover Frosch’s ears and that was how they stayed until the storm blew itself out.


	199. NaLu + 'E.N.D'

   This was probably one of the most reckless things she had ever done, and she blamed it all on Natsu…he was the one that had given her the courage to throw away her old caution, to believe that there was a way for them to win this war and for them to have a future. And now he was the one that might destroy it all? _No Way!_ There were tears in her eyes as she charged forward, ignoring her friends’ attempts to stop her, her eyes solely on Natsu…no E.N.D…but she didn’t let herself focus on that, gathering her courage as she flung her arms around him, burying her face against his shoulder.

“You idiot! Why didn’t you tell me?” She demanded, clinging on tighter when he snarled at her, well aware that he could lash out at any moment but she had no intention of letting go. However, she did pull back just enough to meet his eyes, blinking back tears as she stared into molten amber rather than the warm olive she loved, but deep down she could see him…could see his fear and regret, and she knew at once why he hadn’t told her. “I still love you,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss him gently. _And I always will,_ she added silently as her entire world turned to flames.


	200. Gratsu + 'Hospital'

“You’re an idiot you know?” Natsu growled the moment he stepped into the hospital room to find Gray propped up on the pillows waiting for him, a sheepish expression on his face. “You…” He cut himself off, not wanting to argue with his boyfriend…not when he could’ve lost the Ice mage if Gray had been half a second slower, as it was he was going to be laid up for a week at least, and off jobs for a bit longer.

“Natsu,” Gray’s expression had softened, not taking offense at the way he had been greeted because he could see the concern simmering in the olive eyes that were roving over every bruise and bandage covering his body, and he waited until the Dragon-slayer met his eyes before adding gently. “I’m okay.” He was unsurprised when Natsu shot forward with a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a sob, warm arms gentle as he embraced him, burying his head in the crook of the Ice mage’s neck, and with a soft sigh he returned the hug. “I’m okay.”


	201. Gratsu + 'Trust'

   Gray hesitated for a moment before crouching down in front of the huddled form of the Dragon-slayer, his heart aching as Natsu actually flinched at his movement, the tears in the olive eyes that flickered towards him for a minute making the pain worse. _What did they do to you?_ He wanted to ask, but he swallowed the words knowing that it wouldn’t help at the moment…besides Natsu’s frightened movements, the cuts and bruises covering pale skin and the terror in the eyes that watching him, told him that it wasn’t anything good. It had only been couple of weeks, but Natsu was practically unrecognisable and Gray faltered as he tried to work out what to do…in the past he would have just reached out and swept his mate into his arms, but now he had a feeling that would be too much and it hurt, it hurt to realise that right now he was scaring Natsu. At least he hadn’t cried out as he had when Erza had tried to help him up a few minutes before, and that was the only thing that bolstered his spirits and swallowing thickly he forced himself to slowly hold out his hand towards Natsu.

“Do you trust me?”


	202. Gratsu + 'Catophtrophobia'

   Gray snarled as he hastily covered the hotel mirror with a thick layer of ice, making it impossible to see any kind of reflection before dropping down beside Natsu who had curled into a ball on the floor, scrabbling wildly at his face.

“Natsu!” He dropped down beside the Dragon-slayer, pulling his mate into his arms and trapping his hands so that he couldn’t hurt himself, crooning softly as he began to rock Natsu slightly. As he felt Natsu slowly beginning to calm down, he scowled up at the iced over mirror, this was why he had asked for a room without a mirror or for it to at least be covered and once Natsu was settled he would be having words with then. It was a memento of the war, one of the many both of them carried…but Natsu had been unable to look at his reflection ever since for a brief few minutes he had lost himself to E.N.D. very nearly killing Gray in the process, whilst they had managed to defeat the demon and drive him out completely, it had still managed to leave a permanent mark…Natsu’s warm olive was now a deep amber, and whenever the Dragon-slayer glimpsed them he would panic, his mind warping his reflection until all he could see was E.N.D. As he pressed a gentle kiss to pink hair, he wished that it was easy to ice over those fears and memories as it was to ice over the mirror.

_I wish that I could fix this for you…_


	203. BixFreed + 'Until'

“Bickslow, please…” Freed was pleading desperately, tears on his cheeks as he fought to stop the bleeding, watching as his partner fought to keep his eyes open. “You have to stay awake, you have to hold on until…”

  _Until what?_ They had gone off on a rare job with just the two of them, deliberately choosing one in the middle of nowhere so that they could get some private time. They were on their own, and no one was going to even know that something had gone wrong for a couple of days at least, by which time it was going to be too late. But he could see the fear in the crimson eyes that were struggling to focus on him, and he swallowed back his own terror and somehow forced his lips into a weak smile, his voice wavering beneath the weight of the lie as he spoke.

“You just need to hold on until help comes…”


	204. Stingue + 'Algophobia'

   Rogue hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door, waiting until he heard the quiet ‘come in’ from his mate before slipping inside, struggling to smile as he immediately sought out the figure huddled on the bed. The war had left many marks on them, especially after their crucifixion, but this was never an outcome that he could have envisaged…especially because Sting had led them back into the fight a short while afterwards, admittedly with encouragement, but he had risen to the challenge. At some point that had changed though, the memories of the pain they had suffered that day haunting the blond day in and day out, disturbing his sleep and making him shrink away from the slightest thing that could cause him pain. It had got worse a couple of months ago, to the point where his mate was reduced to a trembling, breathless mess at the mere thought of pain and that was when he had retreated to this room, refusing to go on jobs, refusing to fight…to live, and Rogue had no idea how to help him and it was breaking his heart. The only thing that made it bearable was days like this when Sting would let him in, and he held his breath as he moved across to the bed and settled on the edge, slowly holding his hand out to his mate and waiting to see if he would take it…his eyes stinging when today was one of those increasingly rare days when fingers curled around his.


	205. Stingue + 'Hiraeth'

   Sting’s expression was a complicated mix of pain, longing and wistfulness as he stared down over the city, easily picking out the guild hall’s rooftop from where the building towered over those around it, he had heard the rumours and he knew just how much it had grown in the last few years. It was another reason he stayed away, it wasn’t the guild he had known, the one that he had helped to rebuild into something they could be proud of and whilst he knew he would be welcomed with open arms…that he would be home…he couldn’t bring himself to give in to the temptation. There had been too much lost during the war to ever hope to go back to how things were, and despite the homesickness that had brought him here in the first place he turned away with a soft whisper.

“Rogue…it’s not home without you.” Still he couldn’t stop himself from glancing back at the guild one more time, wishing as he always did that it was possible to turn back the clock…to go back to how things had been before the war.


	206. Orfus + 'Dare'

   Orga worried at his bottom lip as he studied the Memory Make mage. Rufus was oblivious to his scrutiny, just as he had been completely blind and deaf to everyone’s attempts to distract him from his book to get him to eat and the God-slayer sighed in exasperation. His partner had a one track mind when it came to reading, especially when he was trying to memorize spells, and he had a tendency to snap at anyone who did manage to break his concentration…he had once nearly reduced Yukino to tears, before it had dawned on him what he was doing. Now no one dared to put much effort into their attempts to get him to take a break, instead waiting until they realised there was no other choice and calling in Orga. He wasn’t protected from Rufus’s tongue, despite the fact that they had been going out for months, but Orga had a tough skin and a very strong desire to make sure the younger mage actually took care of himself and so he squared his shoulders and strode forward…silently wondering how long he would end up on the couch for this time.


	207. Rogue Cheney + 'Goddess'

   He was dying…There was a strange sense of disconnection from that realisation, even though there was no escaping the pain wracking every inch of his body or the taste of blood filling his mouth, and he coughed weakly before turning towards the sound of approaching footsteps. There was a darkness around the woman now that hadn’t been there when he had first sought her out, following months of research to find a way to stop his shadows from overcoming him…she had been beautiful, a radiant image and his original disbelief that he had found what he was looking for had disappeared. That had been his mistake, and not his only one…he had let down his guard, allowed her to use her magic on him in the hope that it would be work. Now was he tilted his head towards her he could see how the shadows curled towards her, and he realised that she was no goddess but a creature of the darkness like him, and a bitter smile twisted his lips. The shadows had won in the end, just not in the way he had expected.


	208. E.N.D. + Who am I?

   He didn’t understand anything, not how he had come to be standing here on a field stained with blood and death, or the odd conflicted feelings that rose in his chest as he gazed at the stunned people staring at him with fear in his eyes. _Why do you fear me? Who are you to me?_ He wanted to ask, shaking his head as the thoughts were overwhelmed by the cool voice that had been echoing through his mind from the moment he had woken, ordering him to attack…to kill. Part of him wanted to obey, to lash out and bring an end to the storm building in his chest…but there was another voice, softer…weaker at the back of his mind, one that was painfully familiar and he faltered as he realised that it was pleading with him to stop, to let them go…to let him go. _Him?_ He faltered, an image of pink hair and soft human skin flashing through his mind and as he glanced down at himself, taking in crimson scales covering his arms and the shadows of wings protruding from his back he was hit by a sense of wrongness. This wasn’t who was supposed to be, but then… _Who am I?_


	209. Zeref & Natsu (Brothers) + 'Come back'

   Zeref fell to his knees, disappointment and grief pressing on him once more as he stared at the tiny figure on the bed, tears blurring his vision for a moment before he managed to blink them away. Another failure, it didn’t seem to matter how much stronger he got or how many demons he created…it was never enough to bring his brother back, and deep down he was beginning to fear that it was never going to work. That he was never going to see those olive eyes filled with life again, or that bright grin and happy giggle that were uniquely Natsu’s and he couldn’t stop the tear that trickled down his cheek as he shuffled across to the bed.

“Please…come back to me Natsu,” he whispered, reaching out to brush his fingers through his brother’s hair and closing his eyes as he imagined Natsu’s opening and looking at him once more. _Come back…_


	210. Freed Justine + 'No Longer'

    Freed found himself somewhat adrift in the days after Laxus had been exiled, even though at the time he had meant it when he had accepted the Dragon-slayer’s decision and he still had the Raijinshuu to watch over. But it wasn’t enough…for the last few years his entire focus had been on watching over Laxus, supporting him and protecting him even though the older man clearly didn’t need that. Now that was over…he was no longer the blond’s bodyguard and as he stood watching the rest of the guild talking and laughing below, he realised that he had been so focused on that role that he had no idea how to be anything else. He turned at a gentle touch to his shoulder, finding Evergreen and Bickslow waiting on him with understanding in their eyes and he managed a wan smile for their sakes. If nothing else, he was still their Captain…


	211. Fraxus + 'Enemies'

   Laxus had never once thought it could come to this, and the pain from his physical injuries paled in comparison to the dull ache in his chest as he stared across at where Freed stood amongst Zeref’s ranks. Only it wasn’t his Freed…not the soft-spoken Rune mage who had slowly but steadily wormed his way past every barrier the blond had put up, until there was nothing between them and Laxus found his world being consumed by the younger man…no it was the demon, the monster that had consumed Freed from the inside under the influence of Zeref’s magic that he was facing now. He had no idea if Freed was still in there, if there was any part of his mate still fighting, all he knew was that there was nothing but anger and a desire to destroy in the dark eyes that met his gaze…that in this moment at least, they were not mates or guild mates…but enemies.


	212. Stingue + 'Mine'

   Usually Rogue was the more possessive of the two, always fearing that someone would come and snatch the blond away from him…snatch away from his light. However, there was only so much of someone hanging off his mate that Sting could tolerate before he found himself snapping, and the guild had learned to use that to their advantage. That was why whenever he was buried under his paperwork and stubbornly refusing to take a break or let someone help, whoever was feeling brave that day would descend on Rogue, ignoring his protests as they pressed as close to purpose, deliberately acting as though they were flirting with him even though they knew he would never stray. It would start with quiet glances, then twitches as though Sting was contemplating moving to stop them, the glances becoming a pointed stare until eventually a low growl would rumble through the hall. That was the signal to move, because seconds later Sting would be up and racing across to Rogue, paperwork completely forgotten as he dragged his mate into a tight, possessive hug with a low snarl.

“Mine…”


	213. Fraxus + 'Blanket'

   Laxus had always expected Freed to hog the blankets when they started sharing a bed, well acquainted with how the younger man always turned himself into a human burrito when he was bed by himself. Instead, Freed had apparently decided that the Dragon-slayer made for the perfect hot-water bottle, immediately plastering himself against the taller man whenever Laxus slipped into bed, not that the Dragon-slayer was complaining. It satisfied his need to hold his mate as close as possible whilst they slept, and to hoard the blankets to his heart’s content without fearing that he was stealing them from the younger man. Sleeping like this also had the added benefit of mussing up his partner’s usually impeccable hair, and it hadn’t take Laxus long to decide that the sight of a sleepy Freed with bed hair was one of his favourite sights…and he made for an adorable blanket when he draped himself over Laxus, muttering sleepy protests about getting up on the rare mornings when they had the time to sleep in.


	214. BixFreed + 'Nightmare'

   For such a tall man it always amazed Freed just how small Bickslow could make himself when he was in the midst of a nightmare. It was a habit he had learned as a child when there had been no-one there to comfort him and he had been yelled at for making noises, instead he had learned to curl up to protect himself and to muffle his whimpers. It was a sight that always made Freed’s heart ache and he wished that he had come to bed earlier as his presence always seemed to act as a charm against them, and he wasted no time in slipping into bed behind the older man. Snaking his arms around the huddled figure, he gently pulled Bickslow closer, resting his head against the others shoulder so he could murmur quiet reassurances in his ear, pressing gentle kisses to the side of his neck. It took a while, but gradually the whimpers faded away and Bickslow began to unfurl as his expression evened out and Freed slowly let his voice fade away so that he didn’t disturb him, quite content to just cuddle him and wait for sleep to come.


	215. Fraxus + 'Writer'

    It was times like this, watching Freed as he moved around the bookshop talking to people with a soft smile on his face, that Laxus wondered what on earth he was doing still dragging the Rune mage out on the worst jobs. He still had no idea when his mate had found the time to write, let alone write an entire book on Rune magic and looking at the pile of books on the display and across to his smiling mate, he felt proud…and sad. _This is who he is, and I’m keeping it from him…_ They had barely made it back in time for this, and Freed’s arm was still in a sling as they hadn’t had chance to go and see Wendy. I should let him do this, I can do the jobs on my own… _I_ …His hands curled and he jolted as he remembered that he was still holding the copy that Freed had pressed into his hands with a gentle kiss, and he blinked back stinging sensation in his eyes as he hesitantly opened the book, his mouth dropping open as he read the dedication page. _To Laxus Dreyar, for letting me stand at his side_. When he glanced up again with moist eyes, it was to find Freed staring at him with a knowing expression on his face and the Dragon-slayer felt his lips quirk up slightly. _Always._


	216. ErLu + 'Night'

   Lucy loved the nights she spent with Erza more than anything, but it was one of the rare times when the redhead would always fully lower her guard, armour banished completely until it was time to leave the house again. Here in the safety of their room, Erza dared to be completely herself, letting the Celestial mage see parts of herself that were hidden during the day and Lucy treasured each and every one of them, loving them all with equal intensity. But what she loved the most was being able to curl up with the redhead with nothing in between them…and no annoying teammates to interrupt them…resting her head against Erza so that she could hear her girlfriend’s heart beating, and melting against the redhead as fingers came up to brush through her hair.


	217. Angel x Kinana + 'Serenity'

   It had been the strange feeling that Kinana had projected with whatever she was doing that had drawn Angel to her, something about the soft smile and quiet presence easing the seemingly never turmoil she had been enduring since the Tower. At first she hadn’t been able to say or do anything, just moving to sit near the other girl and watching her with searching eyes, trying to understand the feeling swelling in her chest. In time she found herself beginning to answer Kinana’s friendly greetings, and later the quiet questions, not realising that she was opening up more than she ever had before. Later she began to help Kinana with whatever she was working on, pressing as close as possible and spending as much time as she could with the other girl, trying to soak up that peaceful feeling that she still didn’t fully understand. It was only months later, curled up in their bed one night that she realised that what the other girl had given her was serenity…


	218. GrayLu + 'Scars'

   Lucy’s fingers were gentle as she traced the various scars that lined Gray’s body, blushing slightly as she touched the one from Galuna Island remembering their awkward almost flirty conversation from back then. He had more scars now…and not just on the surface, many of them like hers were hidden beneath the surface, invisible apart from rare moments like tonight when they surged to the front as flashbacks and nightmares. He had woken her, crying out his parents’ names in a voice that brought tears to her eyes, but he hadn’t wanted to be held…he had wanted to be reminded that he was still alive, that he had a life beyond the one that had been stolen from him. That was why she was sat straddling him, gently tracing every inch of his body, worshipping the marks that showed how hard he had fought to get this point, and kissing him softly as she felt him slowly beginning to calm beneath her touch.


	219. GrayLu + 'Sour Worms'

   Gray was watching with a slight grimace on his face as Lucy worked her way through yet another pack of Sour Worms, he had thought that he had got used to her odd demands during her pregnancy…like the horrible mix of mango and peanut butter she had been eating last week, but which had made her feel sick that morning. However, he couldn’t understand her new obsession with the sour sweets…. he had never been a fan of sour things, and it was making him draw back his tongue protectively just watching her devour them. Still he had to admit that at least she was smiling again, after her mini breakdown over the fact that she no longer liked her previous snack and he was so distracted with admiring her smile, that he was caught by surprise when she leant forward to kiss him. The impulse to pull away was strong especially as the sour taste seeped into his mouth, but he didn’t have the heart to do it, instead he deepened the kiss as his hand slipped down to her bump… making a silent prayer that their son or daughter didn’t develop a liking for those damned sweets.


	220. GrayLu + 'Cuddles'

  Lucy smiled as she woke to the feel of cool arms wrapped tightly around her, Gray’s face pressed into her back and his lips moving as he mumbled in his sleep. It amused her to no end that the Ice mage who was always so wary of overt public displays of affection, turned into one of the clingiest people she had ever known when they were in private. Even in the evenings when they were just relaxing or watching a movie he wanted to cuddle, trying to get as close as possible until sometimes it felt like they were sharing one skin. He’d do it when she was cooking as well, sneaking in behind her and cuddling her from behind, and pouting like a little child when she had to chase him out of the way. However, it was these sleepy cuddles when all his barriers were down that were her favourite, and carefully she rolled over within the circle of his arms, cuddling up against his chest and letting her eyes drift shut once more…it wouldn’t hurt to be up late for once, right?


	221. Gray x Natsu x Lucy + 'Awareness'

    Natsu thought that he had done a good job of pretending that the date wasn’t bothering him, he had spent the day at the guild laughing and joking with everyone unlike previous years when he had slipped away to be on his own, and he made sure to eat with his usual gusto despite the leaden feeling in his stomach. He had walked home with Gray and Lucy, chatting away about this and that…everything had seemed normal, there was no sign that they were overly concerned about him and that was what he wanted…it had been peaceful for the last few months, he didn’t want to disturb that peace. Still the act was exhausting and if he was honest all he wanted to do was huddle up in bed, and wait for tomorrow to come, and so as soon as he could he pleaded that he was tired and slipped off to bed first hoping to be asleep before they joined him. He should have known better…he had barely been in bed five minutes before they had appeared, silently slipping into bed with him and wrapping him up in a tight hug from both sides, and there had been tears in his eyes even before Lucy whispered softly.

“Did you think we weren’t aware of what day it is?”

“Or that you’ve been acting all day?” Gray added softly and that was the final blow, Natsu’s carefully maintained control shattering with a sniffle as he gave into the comfort they were offering, beginning to sob as they curled around him.


	222. Gray x Natsu x Lucy + 'Mittens'

   Lucy blinked as she stared down at the two gifts that she had just unwrapped, trying her best to hold back the bubble of laughter that was rising in her chest as she glanced up to see her boys exchanging death glares, but it was the matching sheepish expression when they turned to look at her that had her doubling over with giggles. In an attempt to stop them going overboard this Christmas with the gifts, she had asked them to make something for…something made by both of them so that she would have something to carry with her when they weren’t there, the thought that it might stop them bickering so much was only a secondary thought. Apparently they had taken inspiration from the cold weather and the fact that she kept sticking her hands in their pockets when they were out and about, to make her mittens…although the misshapen things in front of her showed that they might have been over ambitious. However, that wasn’t what had her in stitches…they had clearly decided to make one each, but neither of them had thought to check they were using the same colour wool, hence the fact that she had ended up with one blue and one red, and two very sheepish teens and she just couldn’t stop giggling.

  Of course that didn’t stop her from wearing them the next day when they joined the guild for a snowball fight, ignoring the odd looks from their guild mates, and instead enjoying the happy grins on her boys faces.


	223. Gray x Natsu x Lucy + 'Survival'

   Lucy was fuming as she stormed into the infirmary, allowing her anger to come to the fore now that she knew for a fact that her boys were going to be okay.

“What the hell were you thinking?” She demanded, hands on her hips as she towered at the end of their beds, refusing to let herself focus on the bandages covering their bodies…if she did, she would end up worrying about them and fussing over them all over again and that would defeat the purpose of storming in here. They were like this because of her…once again placing her survival above their own, and throwing themselves in harm’s way just to keep her safe and she’d had enough. Their lives, their safety was far more important that her own and she was determined to make then realise it! It was only when hands grabbed hers, one warm, one cold that she realised that she had been rambling and ranting aloud, and that her idiots had climbed out of bed whilst she was distracted and were now stood in front of her with knowing expressions. All it took was them softly squeezing her fingers and her anger shattered, falling away from her as she sprang forward with a sob, tugging them both into a tight hug and letting out a soft giggle as they grumbled about being crushed _. I will make you focus on your own survival…as soon as you’re better I’m really going to drill it into your stubborn heads…_


	224. Gray x Natsu x Lucy + 'Comfort'

   Lucy had always feared that she wasn’t able to give her boys the same level of comfort and protection that they gave her. They were always there, with open arms and soft smiles, willing to listen if that was what she needed or just to hold her when she didn’t have the words to describe what was wrong. It was different with them, they had experienced different pains than she had, ones that drew them together but that she was distant from…and they dealt with it differently. Of course they noticed that she was worrying about something, hounding her until eventually she spilled what had been bothering her, unprepared for them sharing a glance before bursting out laughing and she had been about to stomp off when they had both grabbed hold of her. Dragging her into a tight hug, and bringing tears to her eyes when they whispered that she didn’t need to do anything…that just the fact that she was there and willing to worry about them was all the comfort they needed.


	225. Gray x Natsu x Lucy + 'Sleep'

   Lucy grumbled under her breath as she tried to pull herself free of Natsu’s arms, feeling too hot even though she loved cuddling against him. However, he wasn’t for letting go of her, growling softly in her ear and tightening his hold…the opposite of what she wanted, and she glowered up at him, wishing that he didn’t look so cute when he was asleep. Still, no matter how cute he was, she wasn’t going to let him get away with this if only because she didn’t want to melt; abandoning her attempts to break free she reached behind her, waiting until she found Gray and shaking him gently. He was a lot easier to rouse than the idiot holding her, and it didn’t take long to hear a sleepy mumble of her name, followed by cold lips on her shoulder.

“Gray…freeze him please!” She felt him smirk against his shoulder before his arm snaked over her, and the next thing she knew she was free, Natsu bolting up with a sharp cry and steaming as he melted the ice from arm, glowering sleepily at her as she fell back against Gray with a giggle.


	226. Fraxus + 'Stereotype'

   As much as Laxus wanted to protect his mate, it had become one of his favourite things to watch Freed fighting and see the exact moment that their opponent realised that they knew absolutely nothing about who…or what they were fighting. In a way he could understand, when he had first met Freed he had pegged him as a quiet bookworm, probably still a capable mage…but not a fighter like he was…not a threat. He had been wrong, and never had he been more fascinated to discover just how wrong he was…that was why he was stood there with a wild grin on his face right now, watching as Freed decimated their opponent with ruthless efficiency. Still the quiet, bookworm from back then…just with a demon simmering close to the surface, that leapt to the forefront when no one was expecting it.


	227. Stingue + 'Freeze'

   Sting whined under his breath as he nudged Rogue, trying to rouse the Shadow mage who had dozed off the second he had climbed into the sleeping bag, not that he could blame him after the distance they had covered that day. However, as much as Sting wanted to join his mate in dreamland, he couldn’t because it was freezing and unlike Rogue he couldn’t just push it from his mind and fall asleep. He had tried to bury himself completely in his sleeping bag, tried curling it and himself against Rogue, tried wiggling under his mate and nothing would work…he was still freezing, his teeth beginning to chatter and why had he suggested they camp again?

“Rogue!” He hadn’t wanted to properly disturb his mate, but the cold was too much and Rogue looked so warm and damn it all he just wanted to cuddle with him. A sleepy growl met his cry, but then Rogue shifted, fumbling for the zip of his sleeping bag and opening it up just enough for Sting to slip inside, and the blond didn’t waste any time in doing just that. It was a tight fit, especially when Rogue closed the zip behind it…but it was warm and Sting was nearly crying with relief as he plastered himself against his mate.

_It’s warm…_


	228. NaLu + 'Treat'

   Lucy sighed as she peered through the window of the bookshop, staring longingly at the new collection of books that had just been released by her favourite author…she wanted it desperately, but her Jewels were especially tight this month and she still had to pay rent. It was times like this that she kind of missed being rich, although that thought disappeared when she glanced at the guild mark on her hand, smiling at it before straightening and turning away, she would just have to wait to get it.

   When she got home an hour later it was to discover that her bedroom window was open, curtains swaying slightly in the wind which meant that Natsu was around. However, a quick search of the flat showed that there was no one there and she frowned in confusion, she hadn’t seen him yet that morning so she couldn’t understand why he hadn’t stuck around…he also didn’t seem to have caused any mischief this time which was odd. It was only when she went to flop on the sofa that she noticed the scruffily wrapped parcel on the coffee table, cautiously she sat up and reached for it, unwrapping it carefully even as she rolled her eyes at his poor attempt at wrapping…. only to forget that completely, her mouth dropping open in shock a she found herself staring at the books she had been peering at in the shop window, and a watery smile spread across her lips as she spied the scrawled note attached to the top.

_My Treat…_


	229. Orfus + 'Recover'

   Orga watched with a soft smile as Rufus cautiously stepped into the guild, his slow, steady movements the only sign now of the grievous injuries he had suffered as few months before. There had been a time when the healers had warned them that he might never recover, and as he watched his partner getting swamped by their guild-mates, he longed to go back to the hospital and show them just how far Rufus had come despite the odds against him. He wouldn’t though, well aware that the younger man had, had more than enough of the hospital…and besides he would much rather be here, watching the shy smile curving his partner’s lips at the sheer enthusiasm of the welcome he was receiving. It would be a while yet before they could go on jobs together, but for now he was more than willing to stand there with open arms, pulling Rufus into a tight hug when the younger man finally reached him and leaning down to kiss him softly, with a whispered.

“Welcome back.”


	230. Orfus + 'Compromise'

   A sigh of relief echoed through the guild hall when Rufus and Orga walked in side by side, closer than they had been for nearly a week, after the God-slayer had managed to get himself injured by protecting Rufus…unnecessarily according to the Memory mage, who had been less than impressed with his partner, resulting in their most explosive disagreement to date. It had made things tense in the entire guild as they were now used to the pair being attached at the hip, and Sting couldn’t keep the relief out of his voice as he bounced across to greet them.

“Finally made up then?”

“We compromised…” Rufus muttered with a hint of a blush as he realised that everyone was listening in, and he sighed as he caught the hint out doubt in Sting’s eyes before admitting softly. “We both agreed to disagree…”

“So in other words you’d both had enough of sleeping alone?”


	231. Gray x Natsu x Lucy + 'Unison'

   Lucy could remember a time when she had envied her teammates ability to work together, the way they fought together in perfect unison, feeling as though there was no way she would be able to match them. She was stronger than she had been back then, but Gray and Natsu had continued to grow as well and sometimes when she watched them fighting she wondered if she would ever be able to catch up, or if she was doomed to watch from a distance. That was why she was caught completely by surprise the day that they had both turned to call to her, only to find herself already exactly where she needed to be, Sagittarius’s key already in hand…and for a moment she nearly faltered, but then she caught the pride in their eyes and the absolute faith in their expression and she squared her shoulders. She wasn’t sure how or when it had happened, but for now at least she was on the same stage of them, capable of fighting in unison and she intended to stay there for as long as possible.


	232. Lucy x Mira x Erza + 'Forfeit'

   Lucy yawned as she drifted awake, only to freeze as she realised that she was definitely no longer alone in the bed like she was supposed to be and her eyes shot open to confirm what she already knew…Mira and Erza had crawled into bed, framing her and trapping her place with their arms. A soft smile pulling at her lips as she glanced at them, reaching out brush her fingers through their hair as though to confirm that they were really there. She had forfeited the competition the day before to decide whose house they were sleeping at that night, wanting some time to herself and it had been fine until she had found herself having to fall asleep in bed by herself…something that she hadn’t had to do for a very long time, and it had been gone two when she had finally dozed off. Which begged the question of when the pair had slipped in, and how they had managed not to wake her up, but as she watched the pair she decided that she didn’t care…they were here and that’s all that mattered, and she missed the smiles that flickered across their faces as she snuggled down between them once more.


	233. Lyoray + 'Distress'

   Gray groaned as he slowly drifted back towards awareness, feeling frantic fingers digging into his shoulder as he was shaken softly, and he moaned in protest when a distressed voice rang out just above him sending pain lancing through his head.

“Gray? Gray open your eyes! Gray!”

 _I heard you the first time_ , he tried to say but his voice didn’t seem to want to cooperate, and reluctantly he forced his eyes open instead to find Lyon leaning over him. The other mage looked like he was about to cry and Gray frowned in confusion, struggling to remember what had happened and why the hell his head hurt so much, but before he could even try and get his thoughts into any kind of order he found himself being pulled into a gentle hug.

“You scared me…”


	234. Lyoray + 'Fingers'

   Gray loved lots of things about Lyon, but one of his favourite things had to be the other Ice mage’s fingers. He would quite happily sit and watch for hours as those slender fingers moved to create a myriad of shapes of out ice, more graceful than his own style of ice…and the blush that would decorate the older mange’s face when he realised what Gray was doing only made it better. When they were alone in bed, Gray would spend ages worshipping those same fingers, trailing soft kisses up each one and relishing the flustered expression on Lyon’s face. However, his favourite thing was when Lyon would reach out and gently twine their fingers together, not caring where they were or who could see and at those times it was Gray who be blushing lightly.


	235. Lyoray + 'Face'

   Lyon smiled as he watched Gray chatting with his teammates as he stood at the bar buying them drinks, loving the open expression on the younger’s face. It was so different from the angry scowl the other Ice mage had worn most of the time when they were younger, the expression that at one time he had thought would never disappear. At times it hurt to realise that he wasn’t one of those responsible for that change, he hadn’t been there to help Gray move forward and open up…if anything it was Gray that had done that for him. However, he tried not to let himself dwell on that face…because there were some expressions, like the soft smile and bright eyes that he was currently being given as Gray headed back towards him, that he knew belonged solely to him and those were the ones he treasured more than any other.


	236. Fraxus + 'Abandoned'

    Freed stared blankly at his captors, stubbornly swallowing back his cries of pain as they took out their frustration on him and refusing to let their taunts take hold. The latter was the easiest to do, turquoise eyes hard whenever they tried to convince him that he had been abandoned…that no one was coming for him, and he could tell that his unshakeable belief that he hadn’t been abandoned was beginning to get to them, it was the only victory he could have against them at the moment. Still it was true…he knew that Fairy Tail as a whole would never give up on him…but he had known from the moment he had woken in the strange room who it would be who would come for him, the one who would tear apart the whole of Fiore to find him if necessary. He had no idea how long he had been captive, just that it had been long enough that if he had been anyone else he might well have lost faith…and long enough for tears of relief to trickle down his cheeks when the door to his prison exploded inwards, revealing a furious Laxus, the lightning crackling around him as the Dragon-slayer caught sight of the state he was in and as he watched his mate tear through his captors, his lips quirked up in a weak smile.

“I told you…Laxus would never abandon me.”


	237. Fraxus + 'Hopeful'

   Laxus’s eyes were soft as he studied the Rune mage currently cuddled against him in the small room they had managed to find for the night after realising that the house they had rented had been given to new tenants after the seven years they’d lost, a sad smile tugging at his lips as he saw how Freed would reposition himself every time the Dragon-slayer shifted, as though trying to stop him disappearing again. He had to admit that he had been hopeful after seeing the greeting he had been given on Tenroujima, finally daring to let himself consider the possibility that his exile hadn’t ruined everything between them. But this…his fingers were gentle as he reached out to gently run his fingers green hair, this was far more than he had ever expected and he couldn’t help but lean in and press a reverent kiss to the nearest temple. It had been Freed who had dragged him into the bed and immediately curled around him, declaring fiercely and without a trace of the shyness he had once had, that nothing had changed…and Laxus found himself blinking back tears as Freed mumbled his name under his breath, pressing closer, expression easing out to one of pure contentment and all he could ask himself was he had done to deserve such forgiveness.


	238. Luvia + 'Soft'

    Lucy smiled as she woke to the feeling of soft kisses being trailed down her neck, following the path of her shoulder before trailing down her arm, and she managed to tilt her head enough to watch with sleepy eyes as Juvia proceeded to kiss each of her fingers in turn. A warm feeling of contentment pooling in her stomach as she caught the happy smile on Juvia’s face, the glimmer in the blue eyes as the Water mage glanced up and caught her watching and her smile turned mischievous as she caught the colour seeping into pale cheeks. It had taken her girlfriend a long time to accept that she could act on her feelings, that they were actually more than welcomed and she still got flustered if she was caught in the act…something that was endlessly endearing to the blonde. Lucy moved before Juvia could stop her, rolling them over until she was straddling the Water mage and admiring the flush that grew as her girlfriend took in their new positions.

“My turn,” Lucy declared, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss, before beginning to mimic Juvia’s actions from before…but whilst the Water mage’s ministrations had been soft and tentative, Lucy’s were confident and heated, and she watched with delight at the blue eyes darkened.


	239. Luvia + 'Faint'

“Lucy!” Juvia’s voice was faint, sounding as though it was coming from a great distance, even though the gentle hands cupping the Celestial mage’s face told her that her girlfriend was right next to her. _So why is it so hard to hear her?_ She thought hazily, trying to focus on the worried face that kept swimming in and out of focus above her, and attempting too past a smile on her face to reassure the water mage despite the pain radiating everywhere in her body. “Don’t go to sleep!” Juvia’s voice was even quieter than before, and it took Lucy a moment to realise that her eyes had closed at some point, and she coaxed them open with difficulty, somehow managing to reach up and curl her fingers around Juvia’s before they drifted shut again, a quiet whisper escaping before she slipped under completely.

“I’m sorry…”


	240. Miraxus + 'Dynamic'

   Laxus found himself constantly bemused around Mira, wondering what he had done wrong to trade his peaceful, relatively solitary way of life for the whirl of chaos that his life had become since he had asked her out. He had always known that she was like this, a whirling ball of emotions and positivity, but that had always been a distant awareness…something that he was aware of, but that had never really effected his life until now. Yet even though he often bemoaned the loss of his peace and quiet, quite loudly when he knew that she wasn’t in earshot, he found himself slowly being drawn into her pace…the dynamics of his place in the guild slowly changing to match her influence, and he found himself more often and more easily because of her. It took him a while to admit, but one night he cut her off mid chatter as he pulled her into a hug and kissing her softly.

“Thank you…”


	241. Stingue + 'Hands'

     Sting jumped as he felt a tentative touch against his fingers, and he glanced down just in time to see Rogue’s had slip into his and his lips curled into a smile. Holding hands was nothing new to the two of them, they had always reached for one another in times of trouble, their hands instinctively seeking the other regardless of the situation and whoever else was around. They had done it when they were just friends, and Sting had been overjoyed when they had become something more, because if he was honest it was his favourite feeling in the world to be able to hold his mate’s hand. It let him know that Rogue was still there, safely at his side and in recent months he had found himself reaching out more and more, needing that reassurance…but this, his smile grew as he glanced up at Rogue’s face, seeing the hint of a blush forming…this was the first time that Rogue had reached for him when they weren’t in danger, and he knew that nothing was going to shift the smile from his face today.


	242. Stingue + 'Shadows'

    Sting had once told him that they both needed his shadows…Rogue because it was his magic and his link to Skiadrum, and Sting because without the shadows… _without Rogue_ … his light couldn’t shine so bright. It had been the blond’s attitude to his magic that had allowed Rogue to accept that darkness, and it was Sting’s light which had helped him keep them under control. It hadn’t been enough…the problem with shadows was that if they became strong enough they could even devour the light, and that was what they had done. Sting’s presence not enough to hold them at bay in the end, and Rogue had found himself as little more than a helpless spectator in his own body, unable to do anything but scream in the confines of his own mind as the shadows consumed everything…as they consumed his light.


	243. Stingue + 'Light'

   Sting watched as Rogue joked and laughed with Yukino and the others on the other side of the hall, unable to focus on the paperwork he was supposed to be doing when his mate looked so happy. He found it ironic that the Shadow mage was forever going on about the fact that Sting was his light, that he was the only thing helping him keep the shadows at bay…because for Sting, his own light had never been enough. It was the light in the crimson eyes that met his now, and the soft curve of Rogue’s mouth as he smiled across at Sting that he needed…it was that image, that light, that he clung to when they were fighting, especially when it was against seemingly insurmountable odds. It was Rogue’s light, the one that his mate could never really see on his own, that allowed his to shine so brightly.


	244. GrayLu + 'Sleep Deprived'

   Lucy frowned with concern as she slipped into the seat beside Gray, noting the dark shadows underneath his eyes and the way his head would begin to sink only for him to jerk it up a moment later, blinking as he tried to keep his eyes open. This had been going on for the past week, and he had refused to spend the night with her since it had begun and she had good idea of what was causing it…after all she had times like this as well, when the memories of everything that had happened came too close to the surface and plagued her dreams. The annoying thing was that when it happened to her, he always insisted on being there to help…but every time she had tried this week he had brushed her off, even snapping at her the day before. As his head bobbed forward again she let out a soft growl, moving before he could stop her, wrapping an arm around him and tugging until he toppled down into her lap, blinking sluggishly up at her as his sleep deprived mind tried to understand what had happened.

“Go to sleep,” she ordered softly, beginning to run her fingers through his hair in the way that always sent him to sleep, cutting off the exhausted protest that followed as she added gently. “I’ll keep the nightmares away.”


	245. GrayLu + 'Hungry'

Gray watched with wide eyes as Lucy sat at the dining room table, currently working her way through a plate of food that was piled sky high and he had to rub his eyes to make sure that it wasn’t Natsu he was watching…as that was the amount of food the idiot normally ate, not his wife. But no, it was definitely Lucy who was devouring more than enough food to feed at least two people with a contented expression on her face, and after a moment he stepped into the room and moved across to sink into the seat opposite her. “Hungry?” He asked with a frown, and she paused mid-bite, glancing down at her plate before looking back at him and his eyes narrowed as he caught the mischievous glint in her eyes. “Yep,” she replied with a smile, quickly eating another couple of mouthfuls before deciding to take pity on him. “But I am eating for two now, you know?” Gray nodded sagely at that, thinking that did make sense, and Lucy watched with a grin as it slowly dawned on him what she had just said and she nodded when he turned wide-eyes towards her, stunned by how fast he managed to move when she found herself in his arms a split second later. “Really?” “Really…we’re having a family.”


	246. GrayLu + 'Emotional'

   There were tears on Gray’s cheeks as he rushed into the infirmary the moment Porlyusica gave him the go ahead, his heart hammering in his chest as his eyes immediately landed on Lucy.

“Lucy…” She was sat up in the bed, still far too pale and covered in bandages, but her eyes were open and focused and there was a small smile on her lips as she met his frantic gaze. He had no recollection of moving across to the bed, all that he knew was that suddenly he was at her side, hesitating for a moment before gingerly wrapping his arms around her. “You scared me…” He whispered as he buried his face against her, trying to hide his tears as he fought to get his emotions back under control…but after coming so close to losing her, he found that he couldn’t bring himself to care that he was an emotional wreck and he sniffled before adding softly. “You scared me…”


	247. Gratsu + 'Teacher'

   Gray smirked as he spotted Natsu sitting down by the river, he hadn’t seen the smaller boy since he had been dragged out of the guild a few days ago by Erza after it had been revealed that he couldn’t read properly and he was eager to tease the other boy and find out what horrors the redhead had unleashed on him. Quietly he made his way down the bank, hoping to get the drop on the pink-haired boy for once although he doubted he would be able to, because Natsu’s senses were so good…therefore he was stunned when he reached Natsu’s side without any sign that the Fire mage had actually heard him. He opened his mouth intending to shout and scare him, when there was a small sniffle and his mouth snapped shut, eyes widening in alarm as he cautiously leant forward…pausing as he realised that the Dragon-slayer was huddled over a notebook filled with scrawled writing, but what really caught his attention was the tearstains marking the paper.

“Natsu?”

“It still doesn’t make sense…it doesn’t make sense, and I don’t want to disappoint Erza,” Natsu whispered, sounding even more upset than he had in the guild and when he turned to look at Gray, the Ice mage found all desire to tease the smaller boy fleeing as he saw the tears shimmering in the olive eyes. Natsu never showed him that kind of weakness, and he swallowed nervously before abruptly moving so that he was sat next to his rival, and he wasn’t sure which of them were more startled by the next words out of his mouth.

“Do you want me to teach you?”


	248. Gratsu + 'Dance'

   Gray’s expression softened as he watched Natsu peering back into the ballroom, watching the couples inside dancing with a wistful expression on his face. He knew that the Dragon-slayer would never ask because he knew how much Gray hated dancing, and once again he found himself wondering just what he had done to deserve such a mate…even as his stomach did a funny flip flop at the thought of dancing with his mate. He glanced around checking that there was no one else out on the balcony next to them, before gathering his courage and moving across to Natsu.

“Can I have this dance?” He asked softly, tapping Natsu on the shoulder and grinning slightly at the gobsmacked expression that met his question, olive eyes darting down to the hand he was holding out to him. “Just out here where it’s the two of us?” Natsu tried to speak, but the words wouldn’t come, instead he nodded quietly, suddenly shy as he took Gray’s hand letting the taller teen pull him closer. He let Gray lead, content to rest his head against the Ice mage’s chest, for once grateful for their height difference and smiling as he heard Gray’s chest pounding beneath his ear, and he glanced up with a smile.

“Thank you…”


	249. Zeref & Natsu (Brothers) + 'Together Again'

   It had been a very long time since he had dreamt about them being together again, of having his little brother back by his side where he belonged, and he had thought that he had given up on that dream…the same as he had given up on his hope of Natsu defeating him. There was no sense of victory though as he glanced at the pink-haired figure standing by his side, instead he felt something akin to grief…and was that guilt, as he took in the dark horns rising from the cherry blossom hair, the crimson scales that had replaced pale skin and the amber eyes that refused to meet his. This was what he had strived for, this was what some part of him had expected…so why did he wish that they weren’t together, that the Fire mage was still stood on the opposite side of the battle and glaring at him with those hate-filled olive eyes? Why wasn’t he happy that his brother was by his side again?


	250. Zeref & Natsu (Brothers) + 'Flicker'

   Natsu’s flame had always offered him a light that his own magic could never give him, and it was one that he had thought would never fade…until it had been stolen all those years ago. Now Zeref could see that light beginning to flicker again, war and the weight of the secrets he had told him pressing down on him, and there was a dull pain in his heart at the thought of losing that flame again…they might be enemies, but he treasured that light even now. That was why his hands were perfectly steady as he lifted the Book of E.N.D. into his lap, ignoring the alarmed shout from the Dragon-slayer as Natsu caught onto what he was doing, his eyes seeking out his brother…seeking out that flickering flame for a moment, before he opened the book. _I’m sorry…I will do whatever it takes to preserve that flickering flame…to make it the brightest flame in this world before everything is destroyed…_


	251. Gratsu + 'Short'

   Natsu had always hated the fact that he was one of the shortest males in the guild, especially when some people like Gray and Elfman had taken great delights in teasing him about it in the past. However, right now he felt that being short might not be so bad…because right now he was nestled against his mate’s chest, his head pressed just above the Ice mage’s heart so that he could hear its reassuring beat, with Gray’s head resting against his. This was his favourite position, especially on days like this when everything had become so much and he didn’t want to deal with anything…he didn’t want to be the Salamander…or Igneel’s son, he just wanted to be Natsu. It was only here, when he was cradled protectively against the taller teen, his shortness for once an advantage that he felt that he could truly be himself and his grip tightened on Gray’s shirt as he felt his mate press a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“Thank you…”


	252. Fraxus + 'Alpha/Omega'

    Freed fidgeted nervously with his cup of tea as he heard movement upstairs, ducking his head as he heard footsteps on the stairs and feeling himself turning red. _What if I ruined everything?_ He had always managed to keep his heats under control, either through medicine or by taking himself off somewhere so that he didn’t become dependent on the suppressants, not wanting to burden his teammates or risk changing the dynamics of their team. But three days ago it had come on unexpectedly and he still had no idea why, all he had been aware of was the overwhelming heat that had engulfed him and the overwhelming need to mate…but he had still tried to flee, not caring that it would endanger him if he encountered any strange alphas, just wanting to protect his team. It hadn’t worked…Laxus had been there before he could get away, and the feelings that he had tried to bury for so long had stopped him from fleeing, from holding his resolve and now…his fingers drifted up to the mating mark on his neck, even as he warily lifted his head to look at Laxus who had just stepped into the room, an apology already on the tip of his tongue, only for him to swallow it back as he caught the happy, satisfied expression on the Dragon-slayer’s face and hope rose in his chest. _Maybe I didn’t ruin everything…_


	253. Gratsu + 'Dreams'

   There had been a time that Natsu had dreamed about a future with Gray…of the jobs that they would be able to take in the future, of the adventures they would still have and the time they could spend together. Those dreams had burned to ash the moment Zeref had told him who he really was…what he really was, his heart breaking as the promise that Gray had made to his father echoed in his mind and his fingers trembled as he felt the scar on his face. He no longer dreamed of that future…in the rare moments of sleep that he managed, he now dreamt of all the ways that this could end. Most often he dreamed of becoming a monster, of becoming the demon that he now knew rested inside him somewhere, unable to stop himself as that thing destroyed his mate…destroyed his family…destroyed everything. Sometimes though he would dream of Gray standing in front of him, devil slaying magic filling the air and hated in the dark eyes…and he would wake from those dreams with tears in his eyes, even as he prayed that would be the outcome if he really did become a monster. _Don’t let me hurt you…_


	254. Stingue + 'Hope'

   Rogue stared blankly at the ceiling, his crimson eyes dulled by exhaustion and pain, and he barely winced as he shifted slightly sending pain flaring through his entire body and causing the chain around his ankle to rattle loudly in the silence of his prison cell. He had no idea how long he had been here, and to be honest he no longer cared…time had ceased to matter in the endless cycle of pain…even the pain no longer fazed him, and somewhere deep down he knew that he had given up hope that he was going to be rescued. This prison had been made just for him, runes to block his shadows from escaping carved into every inch of the wall…and his captors knew him, everything about him and those that were precious to him. It was the way they talked about Sabertooth…about his mate, with such familiarity which made him unable to shake off their taunts, the nasty little whispers that he had been abandoned and by now they had sunk in so far that he doubted he would ever be free of them.

    It was why he didn’t react when the cell door opened a few hours later, not even blinking as someone fell to their knees beside him, gentle hands reaching out too free him from his bounds and a once familiar voice ringing in his ears. He couldn’t react…he couldn’t let himself hope that this wasn’t just another trick to hurt him, and he turned his head aside as tears began to trickle down the blond’s cheeks.


	255. Freed x Mirajane + 'Rain'

   Mira wasn’t sure what had brought her to the Cathedral to stand in front of the empty grave they had visited every year before Lisanna had been returned to them, a grave that they had yet to get the opportunity to remove although her sister’s name had been removed. There was no reason for her to be here, not when her siblings were safely back in the guild and not when the rain was growing heavier by the minute, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to leave.

“Dwelling on the past?” A soft voice asked as the rain was abruptly cut off, and she glanced up to see a rune barrier shimmering over her head before turning to look at Freed who was studying her with soft eyes, his hair plastered against his face as it didn’t seem to have occurred to him to shield himself.

“No,” she replied softly, glancing at the grave before stepping closer to the Rune mage, the barrier following her as expecting and moving to cover both of them. “I think I was giving thanks…for the future I’ve been given, with them…and with you.”


	256. Fraxus + 'Hickey'

   Freed yawned as he stumbled into the bathroom, rubbing blearily at his eyes and still trying to work out what on earth Laxus had been looking so smug about when he had finally managed too free himself from the Dragon-slayer’s arms. That expression usually meant nothing good for him, but so far he hadn’t been able to find anything wrong and that had left him feeling on edge…although he wouldn’t put it past Laxus to look like that just to annoy him. Deciding to forget about it for now he finished his business before slipping into the shower, knowing that if he didn’t use it now then Laxus would quite happily steal all the hot water. It was only when he was soaping down his neck that he realised what was going on, a sinking sensation in his stomach as he felt the sharp pains that met his searching fingers and he hastily rinsed off before stumbling out of the shower and heading for the mirror, his mouth dropping open as he took in the dark marks lining his neck…marks that he was never going to be able to hide, and his eyes slowly hardened as a low growl rumbled in his throat.

“LAXUS DREYAR! YOU ARE DEAD!” He shouted as he stormed towards the door, hearing the sound of movement in the bedroom and he left the bathroom just in time to see the blond bolting out of the room, a triumphant grin telling him that Laxus wasn’t sorry in the slightest.


	257. Gajevy + 'Water'

    It took Gajeel a while to realise that the events with Tartarus had affected Levy far more than she had let on, and as he glanced down at her cowering form he cursed himself for not realising sooner. All he had done was attempt to step down into the river, testing the depth so they could find a path across as the bridge had been damaged by a storm a couple of days ago, but his feet had barely touched the water when she had latched onto him and yanked him back with a sharp cry.

“Levy?” He asked softly, crouching down in front of her and waiting patiently for her to look up at him and swallowing nervously as he caught the tears swimming in her eyes. “What is it?”

“The water…” Was all that she managed to say, and hearing it aloud made it unnecessary for him to hear anything else, his expression darkening as his mind flashed back to how she had reached for him that dark water, sharing her breath and then floating away from him…he had thought that it was over for both of them, but he realised that he was trembling from the memory and the tears in her eyes told him that it was the same for her and he did the only thing he could think of and pulled her into a tight hug.

“It’s okay now…all that is over and done with and we’re both here…. I’m still here.”


	258. BixFreed + 'Feather'

   Bickslow’s steps were heavy as he approached Freed’s grave, still unable to accept that the Rune mage was gone even though nearly three years had passed since the younger mage had died protecting him and Evergreen. _Freed_ , there was a lump in his throat as he slumped to his knees in front of on the grave, his eyes stinging as he slowly lifted his head to look at Freed’s name carved in the cool stone, only to find his gaze drawn to the white feather nestled amongst the flowers that Evergreen must have already brought down for him. With trembling fingers, he reached out to pick it up, lips curving into a bitter smile as his thoughts drifted to the beautiful purple wings that Freed had been capable of summoning…he had been using them that day, but it still hadn’t been enough to get him out of the way in time, a pained sob slipped free as Bickslow crushed the feather in his hand.

_Why? Why did you fly away without me?_


	259. Mira x Erza + 'Cake'

   It was no secret in the guild that Erza adored her cake and would protect it fiercely, and more than one of them had been on the wrong end of her first and sword when her cake had fallen prey to their brawls. That was why the whole guild had fallen into a stunned silence the day that the redhead had slipped into the seat beside Mirajane, accepting her usual plate of cake from Kinana and staring at it longingly for a moment before pushing it across in front of the Take-over mage. None of them could see what was going on, but it turned out that it didn’t matter as a moment later Mira had leapt on the redhead with a happy squeal, her momentum sending them both sprawling to the ground. They barely had a moment to register the smile on both girl’s face and the excited chant of ‘yes’ from Mira, before there was a clatter as the plate of cake clattered to the ground beside them and everyone froze in alarm suddenly fearing for the Take-over mage’s safety. However, before the Requip mage could even say anything, Mira pounced and kissed Erza softly before asking teasingly.

“You wouldn’t really hurt your new girlfriend, would you?


	260. Mira x Freed + 'Teasing'

   Freed smirked slightly as he caught Mira staring at him across the guildhall with narrowed eyes, and he deliberately met her gaze for a minute before glancing away, imaging that he could hear her growl from there. He had been teasing her all morning, pretending not to know what she was talking about when she had asked him why he had turned down a job with the Raijinshuu and just relaxing in the guild…and the deliberate probes about whether there something keeping him in the guild today. It was fun to wind her up, although a small part of him was tempted to roll her eyes at her… _does she honestly think that I would forget our anniversary?_ Still he kept up the act until mid-afternoon, until she finally broke and stomped across to him, inadvertently triggering the rune spell he had set up the day before and he took great pleasure in the warm smile that spread across her lips as the message that only she could read shimmered in the air in front of her, and he had turned to meet her as she flew forwards to wrap him in a tight hug.

“I’m still going to pay you back for teasing me…”


	261. Stingue + 'Lock'

   Sting’s lips were pulled back in a fierce snarl as he tugged and beat at the lock on his cell, refusing to accept that he couldn’t break it…that he couldn’t escape, even though he had been at it for what felt like hours, blood dripping from his hands. _Damn it…Damn it…_ If he had only been more aware of what was going on, they wouldn’t have ended up in this situation, and what was worse they had taken Rogue away nearly an hour ago…they had dragged his mate away without a word, and even with his enhanced hearing he couldn’t hear what was happening to the Shadow mage. _Rogue…I’m going to get out of here and find you, I promise,_ he thought silently, flinging himself at the lock once more with increased desperation, pushing the pain from his efforts to the edge of his mind and focusing on the thought of getting out of here and finding Rogue.


	262. Rogue Cheney + 'Light'

   Rogue had always loved the light. When he had been little he had feared the dark and what might lie out there, and not even Skiadrum had been able to stop that, eventually providing him a candle at night to help him sleep through the night. As he grew older, his love for the light grew into something akin to desperation as his own magic continued to grow, the darkness growing stronger by the day as his shadows spread further and further…he feared those shadows, and spent as much time in the light as possible. However, it was only when it was much too late for him to realise what was happening as the shadows spread through his body, clouding his thoughts and heart, that he realised that as much as he had loved the light, it had never loved him in return.


	263. Canajane + 'Napping'

   Mira let out a relieved sigh as she put away the last of the glasses, wondering how on earth they managed to get through so many in a day as it felt like all she did was wash glasses these days, wiping down the counter she turned to look for her girlfriend hoping that they could head home. If she could drag Cana away from her drink that was, and a soft smile tugged at her lips as instead she found that the brunette had dozed off at some point whilst waiting for her, her drink abandoned. She loved watching Cana sleep, the hardness and determination fading from her face and being replaced by a softer, almost innocent expression. Glancing around and seeing that they were the only ones left in the guild she slipped out from beneath the bar, feeling like a moth being drawn to a flame as she moved across to the end of the bar and slipping into the stool next to her girlfriend. She didn’t have the heart to disturb Cana when she already looked this peaceful, and a little nap couldn’t hurt she thought as she snuggled against the brunette and letting her eyes drift shut, missing the way Cana’s lips quirked up as the Card-user stirred just enough to pull Mira closer.


	264. Freed Justine + 'Killing'

   Freed stared down at the blood staining his hands with blank eyes, his stomach twisting with revulsion that he would never had felt in the past as his gaze shifted to the mage sprawled at his feet. There was a reason why he had never discussed his past with anyone, even his teammates, he didn’t want them to know about the darkness and blood staining his hands…the reason why the nickname ‘the Dark’ was more appropriate than any of them knew. Back then death had been constant companion and he had never hesitated to kill, even when there was another way…a better way. He had hesitated this time, faltering as past and present had blended into one, but in the end killing had been just as easy as he remembered, and his voice was even as he straightened.

“You should never have laid a hand on the Raijinshuu…”


	265. Fraxus + 'Snoring'

   Laxus felt his eyebrow twitch as another soft snore rumbled through the air, and slowly he rolled onto his side so that he could study his mate. Freed rarely snored, it was much more common to hear him talking in his sleep, either holding conversations with dream people or more regularly rambling on about what he had he had been reading before sleeping…it was Laxus that snored, much to his mate’s irritation and so the change worried the Dragon-slayer. It didn’t take him long to notice the slight redness around Freed’s nose, and now that he was paying attention he could hear the slight congestion and he sighed in exasperation as he realised why Freed had been so quiet earlier. Suddenly the snoring no longer seemed so irritating, and his expression softened as he curled closer to the younger man, gently easing his own pillow under Freed’s to raise him up slightly, listening as his mate’s breathing eased out slightly before gently letting his head rest against Freed’s shoulder and letting the sound lull him back to sleep.


	266. Bixanna + 'Mermaid'

   Bickslow had a soft smile on his face as he watched Lisanna examining the bag of goodies that he had brought her today, well he said goodies…it was a random assortment of everyday items, but to the Mermaid such things were endlessly fascinating and he loved the way her blue eyes would light up as she examined them. He already knew that he would end up short of at least one thing by the end of his day, and that he would have to make up an excuse for his housemate but he didn’t care. Beside him was a pile of shells, each of them far more beautiful than the ones that he would find on the beach, her way of paying for him bringing her so many things to look at the hours he spent telling her about life on land. It wasn’t something he asked for though, as these hours were precious to him as well, watching her expressions and seeing how the iridescent tail splashed around when her excitement got too much…but the moment that he loved and hated the most were when they said farewell, because whilst he hated saying goodbye, he loved the way she would rear out of the water to press a shy kiss to his cheek.


	267. Mira x Freed + 'Pillow'

   Mira jumped as a heavy weight landed against her shoulder, startling her out of her focus on the paperwork she was doing for the bar and her eyes softened as she turned her head to find that Freed had slumped against her, his eyes closed and breathing steady. She had warned him that she was going to be a while and tried to convince him to go back earlier, well aware that he was more exhausted than he was letting off after just getting back from a job, but the stubborn man had insisted on waiting for her. Smiling she reached up and brushed wayward hair away from his face, frowning briefly at the bruise marring his cheek from where he hadn’t been able to come back completely unscathed, before focusing on the peaceful expression on his face and giggling when he mumbled something about throttling Bickslow. Conflicted she glanced at the work she still had to finish and then back at the sleeping Rune mage, she still had work to do and she was reluctant to wake him when he was so peaceful, before her expression brightened. Carefully she reached up and tugged him down, until he was lying down in a more comfortable position and his head resting in her lap…she was more than happy to be a pillow if she got to keep him close whilst finishing her work, and being able to play with his hair was only an additional bonus.


	268. Mira x Freed + 'Speechless'

   For the first time in a long while Mira found herself completely speechless, unable to form her  thoughts into a coherent order, let alone coax words past the lump that had risen in her throat. All she could do was stare wide-eyed at the Rune mage who had just got down on one knee right in the middle of the guild, seemingly uncaring of the fact that every eye in the place was now locked on them and a hopeful expression on his face. She swallowed nervously as her gaze slowly drifted towards the ring that he was holding, blinking as though expecting it to disappear without warning, but no it was still there and she realised that Freed was waiting for a reply. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth, but nothing would come out and she could see him getting increasingly nervously. Abandoning her efforts to speak she nodded desperately, smiling through the tears that had begun to fall as she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him.


	269. ElfEver + 'Hug'

   The hug that they had shared in the infirmary after Natsu’s win had been playing on her mind, unable to stop herself from smiling as she remembered how it had felt to have those arms wrapped around her. They had both panicked when they realised that they had an audience, made worse by the knowing twinkle in Lucy’s eyes and pushing Elfman away had been knee jerk reaction…a reaction that she regretted and not just because he had already been injured. He had maintained a careful distance since then, even though their conversations remained the usual mix of bickering and poorly concealed concern and it was driving her wild. She still wasn’t ready to confront exactly how she felt about the Take-over mage, and she doubted that he was any better, but she wanted to feel those arms around her once more. That was why the moment she saw him after the battle with the Dragons, taking in the fresh cuts and bruises between the bandages already covering him she had shot forward and wrapped him in a tight hug, already scolding him for being so reckless…but she fell silent when warm arms wrapped around her a moment later, closing her eyes with relief as for a moment she let herself relax against him. _I like this…I like him…_


	270. Fraxus + 'Knight'

   Laxus grimaced as he struggled to sit up, feeling something shift in his leg and biting his lip to stop himself from making a noise that would give away his location, his eyes dark as he eyed the arrow that had brought down his horse beneath him. There was no hunting allowed in these woods, and somehow he doubted a hunter could have mistaken the large gelding for something else…which means that it was deliberate he thought with a soft growl; and of course it would happen the day that he had slipped his guards and gone off on his own, they probably didn’t even know he was missing yet, let alone that he had run straight into trouble. He finally heard movement coming towards him and he tensed, hand slipping down to the sword at his belt although he knew that there was only so much he was going to be able to do with his leg out of action, but still he bared his teeth in a growl as he found himself surrounded by several men wearing hunters garb. _A tragic hunting accident then...._

   He never got chance to draw his sword as they charged, as suddenly there was a low snarl and suddenly a familiar figure appeared in front of him, long green hair flapping in the wind and his sword a blur of motion. Laxus blinked when he realised that his attackers had been taken out before he could do anything, and he sighed, adopting a sheepish expression as Sir Justine turned to look at him with a stern scowl, and he winced at the sheer exasperation in his guard’s voice.

“Your highness…”


	271. Freed x Cana + 'Sharing'

   Cana smirked as she caught the blush that was slowly but steadily across Freed’s face, loving the fact that he was still so easy to fluster even though they had been together for a couple of years. There were still times like this when she wondered how they had wound up together, but she wasn’t going to complain because it was endlessly endearing to see him like this, and her smirk softened to a genuine smile as he lifted the edge of the sleeping bag for her…still a gentleman even when he couldn’t cope with the situation.

“Sorry about this,” she murmured as she slipped into bag beside him, pressing as close as possible so that he could close the zip behind her, and smiling as he pulled her closer once he was done, resting his head against his…only to find herself turning bright red at his next words, and spluttering incoherently as she realised that he had been on to her from the start.

“You know if you wanted to share a sleeping bag with me, you just had to ask? You didn’t need to sabotage your own bag…”


	272. Gruvia 'Snuggle'

   Juvia smiled as she heard whispering and giggling from the doorway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she pushed herself up so that she was leant against the headboard, grumbling under her breath as she tried to find a comfortable position. She had barely settled when the door open, and Gray slipped inside trailing after their two-year-old son who was toddling towards her with a determined expression as he clung to the present he was carrying, and she reached down to help up onto the be when he reached her, setting him down beside her as Gray sat down on the other side of her. Happily, she leant back against her husband, feeling him kiss her temple even as Leo flung the present at her with a demanding cry.

“Mama!” Smiling she set the present aside, in favour of pulling both of her boys into a tight hug, ignoring her son’s protests as she peppered kisses across his face. Whilst she knew that she would love whatever her boys had got her, she was happy just to have the chance to snuggle up with them, a content smile on her face as she felt Gray’s hand slip down to her belly…including their newest family member in the cuddle.


	273. Crime Sorciere (Brotp) + 'Love'

    Jellal groaned under his breath as he woke, still feeling terrible and unbearably warm and wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, but sensing movement beside him he coaxed his eyes open. Ultear and Meredy were sat beside him, and he tried to offer them a reassuring smile when he caught the worry in their eyes, even as he wondered just how long they had been sitting with him…feeling oddly uneasy at the thought that they had been there all along, too used to having to take care of himself, even though he had always made sure he stayed with them when they were hurt or ill.

“How do you feel?” Ultear asked with the softness that she would only ever show around her teammates, dark eyes worried as she reached out to brush her fingers over his forehead and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the touch.

“Lousy,” he admitted realising that he had just given himself away with that action, and he jumped when ice magic sparked around her fingers, a relieved sigh escaping at the coldness against his skin and he whispered a quiet thanks. His eyes drifting shut, even as he felt Meredy gently rearranging the covers around him and his smile was more genuine as he fell asleep again. _So this is what it is to have teammates…to have family?_


	274. Lyredy + 'Kisses'

    Meredy smiled as she studied Lyon’s sleeping face, loving the way that all his masks and confidence disappeared when he was sleep, leaving him looking almost childlike. It was a side that only she got to see, and that made it all the more special and she couldn’t resist the urge to lean in and steal a kiss, letting out a soft meep when he immediately responded, eyes opening as he smirked up at her.

“Well good morning to you to,” he commented sleepily and she could feel herself turning red, even as she questioned how she could have ever thought that he was innocent when he was sleeping. Before she could protest, or scold him startling her, he had leaned up to steal another kiss and as always all thoughts of irritation disappeared from her mind as he deepened it, and she let herself fall back against him in defeat. One day…one day she would be able to resist his kisses… _one day…_


	275. Lyredy + 'Hair'

   Meredy sighed with pleasure at the sensation of cool hands running through her hair and massaging her scalp, feeling the stress and weariness of the last few days melting away. Smiling she tilted her head back so that she could glance up at Lyon, enjoying the contented expression on his face as he played wither her hair, relieved to see he looked a lot happier than earlier. It was one of the reasons she had plopped herself straight in his lap when she got home, fully aware of how much he adored playing with her hair, and within seconds of lying down his fingers had been in his hair. She blinked as she realised that the movements had stopped whilst he was distracted and she blinked up at him in question, feeling herself blushing slightly as he leant down to kiss her softly before finally speaking to her.

“Welcome back…”


	276. Fraxus + 'Police'

    Laxus sighed as he heard the now familiar rattle of his backdoor, wondering whether it would be easier to just hand his nocturnal visitor a spare key to stop him picking the lock every time. _A thought for another time_ , he told himself as he detected the sound of police sirens a little too close for comfort as he got to his feet and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen just as the light turned on. He tried to be irritated he really did, wondering why it was his house of all the ones on this street that had been chosen, but he couldn’t stop his lips from curving up in a smile as he found Freed already sprawled in a seat at the table, waiting for him with an expectant grin.

“Did you miss me?” Freed asked cheekily, although the dancing turquoise eyes had a look to them that told the blond that it had been the other way around.

“Depends,” he muttered, crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes at the younger man.“What did you do to get the Police chasing you again?”


	277. Gratsu + 'In Control'

   Gray’s steps were slow and wary as he inched into their bedroom, eyeing the huddled figure on the bed with concern and hating the fact that his magic had already risen to the surface in readiness. _This is Natsu…this is my mate_ , he told himself sternly as he forced his hands to uncurl before cautiously moving towards the bed, unable to shake the memory of amber eyes and angry growls from that morning. As much as they were both trying to deny it, they knew that the Dragon-slayer’s control of his demonic side was slipping and that they were running out of time to find a way to counter it.

“It’s just me…” The anguished whisper from the bed startled him, and he glanced down as he realised that Natsu had turned to look at him, olive eyes pained as he took in the wary movements and the fear that the Ice mage was sure must be written across his face. “I’m still in control.”

_For now…_


	278. Gratsu + 'Book'

   Gray found himself rooted in place, unable to move apart from his eyes which were darting from the Book of E.N.D lying in tatters at his feet, his ice piercing it in multiple places and Natsu. The Dragon-slayer had come charging towards him as he was about to unleash his attack, screaming at him to stop with a desperation that had startled him, but he hadn’t let himself listen…it was because they had both hesitated last time that Zeref had managed to get his hands on the book again. The heart-wrenching cry that had come from his boyfriend as his magic had torn the book apart had terrified him, and he had looked up half expecting to find that one of the enemy had found them…instead he had frozen, watching as blood began to trickle from painfully familiar wounds, but what broke his heart was the weak smile that Natsu offered him and the whispered words as the Fire mage finally fell.

“You stopped E.N.D…you stopped me…”


	279. Gratsu + 'Ever Since'

The cemetery was mercifully empty as Gray slipped inside, following the familiar path to the isolated grave in the far corner; he always hated running into people when he came here, because he could always feel the judgement when they asked who he was visiting, and he told them that he was visiting Natsu. Natsu… The Dragon-slayer who had once been loved throughout the town, was now remembered with anger and fear, after losing control of his demonic side during the war and razing a large part of the town before they stopped him. Fairy Tail still visited each year, still able to remember who their guild mate had been before he had lost control…but Gray was the only one who came every day. It was something he had done ever since his magic had been what had taken down E.N.D…partly from guilt, but more because he still couldn’t bring himself to let go or forget about the idiot that he had loved.


	280. Fraxus + 'Payback'

   Laxus was going insane…slowly, irrevocably losing his mind and it was all due to a certain Rune mage who was currently watching him from the far-side of the hall, smirking as the Dragon-slayer squirmed in his seat. Part of him knew that he deserved it…he had broken Freed’s rule about leaving marks where everyone could see them, something that they shy Rune mage feared…but still it had been two days since Freed had managed to catch him with his runes, the complicated spell leaving him insanely aroused, but stopping him from coming within four feet of his partner. He couldn’t act on those feelings and Freed had also thought ahead to stop him being able to do anything about himself, and he squirmed again, groaning in despair and ignoring the sniggering from Bickslow who had quickly cottoned onto what was going on. He knew that eventually he was going to have to get on hands and knees and apologise, as for once it seemed as though Freed had no intention of ending his payback early…and he bit his lip as he glared at his partner, wishing that he could hate the dancing turquoise eyes as Freed laughed at him, but instead feeling another spark of arousal.


	281. Mira x Freed + 'Seducing'

   Mira bit her lip as she glanced across at Freed, finding herself mesmerised as he moved through his sword practice…he was always graceful, but it was something different when they were training, especially when he abandoned his usual attire in favour of a blank tank top and bottoms, his hair swept back into a messy ponytail. She had been the one to suggest that they train together, wanting to get back to full strength as a working mage and wanting an excuse to spend more time with him…and it made sense as he was the only one in the guild who came close to her demonic magic. However, so far today at least she hadn’t done more than warm up, unable to tear her gaze away from her partner…he looked far too attractive for his own good, and she wanted to be irritated at him for being able to tempt her without effort when at times she went to elaborate efforts to distract him. She was startled to realise that she had moved across the room without realising, and she turned pink, getting ready to slip away without him noticing when he pounced…pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her softly, before breathing smugly in her ear.

“Finally…”


	282. FreLu + 'Carefree'

    Lucy loved watching Freed whenever they went to the bookstore or library, because the moment they stepped over the threshold it was though everything else melted away. It didn’t matter if he’d just come back from a bad job, or if he was stressed out with a translation was working at, it would all disappear when they stepped inside….in the early days she had thought that it was just where they were. However, Freed had quickly dispelled that notion with a stern look, pointing out that half the enjoyment came from having her there to talk about books with and to share suggestions with. Here in the sanctuary of the bookshop they could huddle up in the corner and babble about books without anyone complaining about them being boring, and Lucy had to agree that one of her favourite times was sitting pressed against his side as they discussed the books they were looking at. However, without a doubt it was his carefree expression, the one that made him look his age for once and not the intimidating Captain of the Raijinshuu that she had barely dared to approach once upon a time, that she loved most.


	283. Frevy + 'Ice Cream'

   Freed watched with a fond smile as Levy devoured her sundae, babbling on about the latest book that she had read and the ones that she had just ordered, and would he like to borrow any. He liked seeing her like this, eyes bright and talking happily without any fear of irritating anyone, and it had been one of the many reasons why he had easily agreed to spending the afternoon in town with her, even letting her drag him to her favourite Ice-cream parlour. He had stubbornly refused to buy anything for himself though, because as much as he adored chocolate he wasn’t a fan of ice-cream. However, when he realised that Levy had managed to get a spot on her cheek he opened his mouth to tell her, before silencing himself and smirking slightly, leaning in before she realised what he was doing and delicately licking it away. At once she cut off mid-chatter, crimson flooding her cheeks as she squeaked, reaching up with trembling fingers to touch the same spot before narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him, innocently missing the real intention behind the action.

“I thought you didn’t like ice-cream?!”


	284. Freed x Cana + 'Stunning'

    Waking up beside Freed was still something that Cana needed to get used to, warmth flooding her whenever she would roll over to find the Rune mage still curled beside her, a peaceful expression on his face. She had always known that he wasn’t that kind of man, but still it was a change that she was slowly adapting to…and she treasured these moments before he woke, loving to lie there and study him with soft eyes, sometimes reaching out to trace his features with her fingers. When he was asleep and his defences were down he looked almost fragile, but she wasn’t fooled, knowing exactly what lay beneath the surface and loving the contrast between the two sides that nowadays she was the only one who got to see it.

“What are you doing?” The sleepy voice made her jump, wrenching her searching fingers away from his cheeks as his eyes slowly opened and he peered at her, still not fully awake but still curious and she blushed slightly.

“Just looking…” She trailed off for a moment, hesitating before reaching out to brush a strand of green hair out of his face before leaning in to kiss him softly. “You’re stunning…” she breathed against his lips, her smile turning triumphant as she watched the blush that spread across his cheeks. _And mine…_


	285. Freed x Jenny + 'Gentle'

   Jenny had met many people in her time with Blue Pegasus, and played hostess to every kind of man imaginable, always keeping them at a safe distance though. She had been burnt before, and she had no intention of letting that happen again…until he had appeared in her guild. From the moment her eyes had landed on Freed Justine, she had found herself unable to look away, at first explaining it away as evaluating his suitability to be a host…but even after he had proven himself a perfect host, she found herself watching him and for the first time in years daydreaming about what it might be like to be with him. He was a gentleman, never focusing too much on one guest over another and disarming any fits of jealousy or possessiveness with a soft smile and quiet voice, and more than once she had seen him intercede to protect their female guests if some of the men got too rowdy. That was why the day she felt a gentle touch on her elbow and turned to find him looking at her curiously, a shy smile on his lips, she found herself saying yes to his invitation to join him for a drink without the slightest hint of hesitation.


	286. BixFreed + 'Bared'

   Freed felt his breath catch as he slipped into the tiny cell, his eyes immediately drawn to the figure huddled in the corner…a figure that should not have been able to make himself that small. Bickslow, his heart ached as he crouched down, getting his first proper look at his partner in over three months and he had to blink back tears. The Skeith mage was a mess, his clothes in tatters and what Freed could see of his skin was covered in a mix of filth and bruises, and there were old, ratty bandages in several places that worried him.

“Bickslow?” He called softly as he inched closer, keeping his movements slow, not wanting to startle the older man. “Bickslow? Can you hear me? It’s me…it’s Freed.” There was a tiny movement at that last bit, and drawing hope from that he reached out for his partner with trembling fingers, only to fall back in shock as the moment his fingers had brushed Bickslow’s shoulder the older man had lashed out at him, teeth bared in a snarl and eyes wild and Freed hastily retreated a few feet even as tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

_Bickslow…_


	287. BixFreed + 'Sinister'

   Freed’s eyes were cold, shards of turquoise as he stood protectively in front of Bickslow, his hands curled into fists as he stared at the teen that he had just sent to the ground with a single blow before glancing up at the others who had frozen mid taunt. He had been aware that Bickslow had been drawing some unwelcome attention because of his unusual appearance, especially his crimson eyes and the somewhat eerie green light that flooded them when he used his magic…but this was the first time he had witnessed it first-hand, and it would be the last time if he had anything to say about it. He ignored the pleading whispers from the Skeith mage who was pressed up against his back, tugging lightly at his clothes in an attempt to distract him, knowing that if he looked at him he would lose the fury coursing through him. If they thought Bickslow, goofy, loveable Bickslow was sinister because of his magic then they knew nothing…his magic was swelling now, and he knew the moment his eye had change, becoming a bottomless pit of darkness because the bullies began to whimper and back away, and he let his lips quirk up in a dangerous smirk.

_Let me show you what sinister really is…_


	288. BixFreed + 'Flutter'

   Bickslow groaned softly as he came to, every inch of his body aching and he was slow to try and move, only opening his eyes when he realised that whatever he was lying on was softer than the ground. The second he caught sight of familiar green hair splayed beneath him he was moving, pain pushed aside as he hastily yanked his weight off Freed, memory stirring as he recalled being flung from the cliff and seeing his partner shooting past him at the last moment. _He caught me?_ Anger at Freed’s recklessness warred with concern at the younger’s stillness, as he slowly reached out intending to shake him, only to pause as he realised that Freed’s rune wings were still there…or rather one was, and wide-eyed he glanced around to find that the other was slowly fading from sight above them where it had obviously been caught on a rock and he winced in sympathy. Whilst they were made purely of magic, it was still Freed’s magic and therefore his partner must’ve felt every bit of the pain that would have come from having that ripped away from him, and Bickslow’s hands were gentle as he gently grabbed the closest shoulder, shaking Freed until he was rewarded with a low groan and the tiniest flutter of movement from the remaining wing.

_Freed…_


	289. Freed Justine + 'Omega'

   Freed’s eyes were red-rimmed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, ignoring the knocking he could hear on the bedroom door, well aware that no one would be getting past his runes no matter how urgently they wanted in. Perhaps it was cowardly but ever since he had finally presented a week ago he hadn’t been able to bring himself to set foot outside of his room, or to face his teammates, how could he when he…when he was an omega? He had always worried about the fact that he still hadn’t presented, but he had been confident in his role as Captain of the Raijinshuu and bodyguard to Laxus, believing that he couldn’t possibly be less than a beta…. but… _I was an idiot_. Now he had no idea how to face his teammates, an alpha and beta…how could he when he had been their leader, and now he was nothing? How could he face Laxus who had always trusted him to guard his back?

_What am I going to do?_


	290. Fraxus + 'Phantom'

   Laxus had moved beyond furious several hours ago, and little flashes of lightning were darting around his body as he followed his mate’s scent to the warehouse on the far edge of the city, his expression darkening at the familiar guild mark etched into the outer door. In retrospect they should have expected Jose to try for revenge after what had happened to Phantom Lord, but they had naively thought that incident was behind them…and even if they had expected something, they wouldn’t have expected him to go after him rather than his grandfather, but no they hadn’t even gone after him…they had attacked Freed, they had taken Freed…they had taken his mate. Makarov had warned him not to start another war, but whilst he hadn’t replied he had no intention of causing another war…he had no intention of leaving them in any state to fight a war.

   It didn’t take him long to find Freed, his fury boiling over as he took in the sight of the Rune mage strung from the wall, bloodied and bruised from their care and he snapped when Freed weakly lifted his head to look at him, whispering an apology. There was no war…there was nothing but complete destruction as he showed them what happened to those that touched what was his, and who made Freed, his Freed feel like he needed to apologise for the pain that he had suffered.


	291. Fraxus + 'Spirit'

   Apparently the dead could cry…that was one of the first things Freed had discovered, feeling the pearly tears trickling down his cheeks as he stood beside Laxus’s crouched form, listening as his mate desperately pleaded with him to come back. The Dragon-slayer was clutching his body against his chest, and Freed ran his fingers down his arms, longing desperately to feel that warm touch before reaching out and trying to lie a hand on Laxus’s shoulder. His fingers met air, his hand passing easily through the blond and there was a dull ache in his chest as he realised that he couldn’t touch his mate…that he couldn’t comfort him, and he slowly sank to his knees. He already knew deep down that it wasn’t going to work, but he had to try, taking a deep breath as he forced his voice to work.

“Laxus…it’s okay I’m still here…I’m still at your side,” he said softly, searching desperately for some sign that his mate had heard him but Laxus didn’t react, his sobbing intensifying as he buried his face against Freed’s body.

_Laxus…I’m right here…_


	292. Gratsu + 'Scales'

    Gray was fairly sure that either he or Natsu must’ve done something really terrible in their past life…that was the only reason he could think of for the scales being tipped this far against them. They’d always had bad luck, ending up in fights that they didn’t want to face and losing those previous for them…but this…dark eyes were focused on the demon in front of him, feeling his magic stirring in response to the threat as amber eyes met his gaze…this went beyond bad luck. His promise to Silver was echoing in his mind, along with the promise that Natsu had forced out of him when he had finally admitted to being E.N.D. Two promises to kill the demon in front of him, two promises to survive…Two promises that he didn’t know if he could keep. As Natsu charged with snarl, he made a decision, closing his eyes as he summoned his magic and praying that next time they would be granted a life under more balanced scales.

“Iced Shell…”


	293. Gray x Natsu x Lucy + 'Mind'

   It was generally accepted that Lucy and Gray were the brains of their trio, even Natsu would agree with it most of the time…apart from times like this when the other two had both got so caught up on their own points that they were refusing to listen to the other, tempers flaring as neither would listen to the other. The Dragon-slayer had learned not to get caught in the middle when they were like this, but usually the argument would only last a couple of days and yet this latest one had been going on for a week and he’d had enough. Ignoring their protests and attempts to involve him he shoved them into the bedroom, telling them to sort it out before they came out, silencing Gray’s attempts to protest with a dark glare before settling down to guard the room, determined not to move until they resolved the issue.

   The house was dark when he drifted awake a few hours later, horrified to realise that he had actually fallen asleep at some point until he became aware of the weight resting against either side of him; and he tilted his head to find Gray on his left and Lucy on their right with their hands linked across him and his expression softened.

_They made up…thank goodness…_


	294. Gray x Natsu x Lucy + 'Heart'

   Natsu was howling, screaming as he writhed under the force of the transformation, the entire guild looking between him and the open book of E.N.D. in Zeref’s hands with dawning realisation. However, Gray and Lucy were already moving, dashing towards Natsu even as horns erupted from the skin of his forehead and the beginnings of wings began to protrude from his shoulders. They didn’t let themselves falter, ignoring Zeref’s gaze as they reached Natsu and pulled the writhing Dragon-slayer into a tight hug, ignoring the way he swiped and clawed at them, growls mixing in with the howls of pain.

“Natsu!” Gray shouted as he tightened his hold on the Dragon-slayer, all thoughts of keeping his promise to his father vanishing as he held Natsu and caught sight of the tears on Lucy’s face…there was no way he could destroy what the three of them had. “You idiot…fight with your heart not your head! Remember who you are!” Lucy didn’t try to use words, shifting so that she was facing Natsu and staring deeply into wild amber eyes before leaning in to kiss him softly. Slowly she felt him stilling under their ministrations, and when she dared look again she found herself staring into frightened, but painfully human olive eyes.


	295. Stingue + 'Fallen Angel'

Rogue’s world had narrowed down to the sight of the Sting’s fallen body, the last vestiges of Dragon force fading around the other Dragon-slayer and casting an almost angelic light across the still features. It would have been beautiful were it not for the blood now staining his mate’s clothes, and the sight of empty blue eyes that were staring at him as though asking why he hadn’t been there…why he hadn’t stopped this from happening. Sting… He stumbled forward on suddenly leaden legs, forgetting all about the fight still raging around them, or the fact that their guild mates still needed him to fight. All he could focus on was that the person he should have protected at all costs was gone, a noise that was half whimper and half wail escaping as he fell to his knees beside Sting. It hurt…it hurt more than he could bear, to the point where he couldn’t even cry as he fell across Sting, hugging his mate against himself and closing his eyes. Sting…Sting…I’m sorry…


	296. Stingue + 'Chained'

   Rogue snarled as he flung himself as far forward as he could, the chains that ran from his arms to the wall jerking him to a halt after a few steps and he growled. He could hear Sting crying out in pain in the distance and it was driving him wild, his draconic side snapping and snarling at him for his weakness, even as he cursed himself for allowing himself to get caught. Forcing himself to take a deep breath he focused on trying to dissolve his wrists, unprepared for the agonising pain that raced up his arms the moment he let his magic flare and he immediately stopped. He could smell charred flesh, and when he glanced down his eyes widened as he took in the runes that were now evident on the shackles…anti-magic restraints…they clearly knew who he was and what his magic could do. This was more than a job gone wrong, and the pain was shoved to the side as he flung himself forward again…if they had prepared for his magic then they must’ve prepared for Sting and there was no way he could let his mate endure pain like this or worse. _Sting…_


	297. Stingue + 'Redemption'

   Sting whirled around as he heard Lucy screaming out his mate’s name, blue eyes widening with horror as he saw Rogue throwing himself into the path of an attack that was aimed at the Celestial mage, on the far side he could see Natsu moving towards them as well. However, all he could focus on was the sharp cry of pain from Rogue, and the pain the crimson eyes that met his for a brief second for the other Dragon-slayer was falling, blood on his lips and suddenly Sting was able to move again as he bolted towards his mate.

“What were you thinking?” Panic made his voice harsher than intended as he fell to his knees beside Rogue just in time to catch his mate, terror seeping in as he got a good look at the wound, and his arms tightened around Rogue as he fought the urge to snarl at Lucy who had dropped beside them.

“I owed her…” Rogue’s voice was barely audible, but there was relief in his eyes as he glanced at Lucy, his lips quirking up in a smile for a second before his eyes slipped shut. Only the sound of his breathing stopped Sting from falling apart completely, and he closed his eyes in anguish as he realised that Rogue had still been hung up on what his future-self had done, even when everyone had told him that it was forgiven.


	298. Gruvia + 'Rufus's Hat'

   Gray blinked as he stepped into their bedroom to find Juvia sprawled across the bed and watching replays of their first Grand magic games, grimacing as she realised that she was currently watching his match with Rufus…a match that was a lot closer than he had ever wanted to admit. However, he found himself distracted by the blush on her cheeks as it got to the end of the fight, to the point where he had stolen his opponents hat and posed, and he groaned softly at the reminder. The groan alerted Juvia to his presence and she paused the lacrima, rolling over and rising to her feet with a mischievous grin as she caught the embarrassed expression on his face.

“You were very handsome back then,” she murmured softly, and Gray found his embarrassment waning slightly under the heated look in her eyes, and holding her gaze he brought his hands together, his magic chilling the air for a second and he grinned as her eyes widened with delight.

“Oh really?” He asked with a smirk, placing the ice replica of that ridiculous hat on his head and tilting in her direction, catching her as she darted forward with a giggle and leaning down to kiss her. “And now?” He asked when they parted, and she smiled up at him, reaching up to flick at the edge of the ice hat.

“Now Gray-sama looks a little silly…”


	299. Gratsu + 'Revenge'

   Gray stared at his refection for a long moment, reaching up to brush his fingers across his guild mark, doubt seeping in amongst the icy rage for a moment and he hastily pulled on a shirt, hiding the mark from sight before he could falter. He knew that what he was about to do was going to go against everything that Fairy Tail stood for…and everything that Natsu had valued, the idiot had cared so much about the lives of others, even their enemies…and in the end that kindness had left him vulnerable. _Natsu_ …Ice filled the air as he hastily buried himself in his anger once more, not ready to face the pain of losing his mate or the prospect of a life without the Flamebrain at his side. For now, all he cared about was making those that had hurt Natsu pay for what they had done, and not merely bringing them to justice like Erza and the others had been talking about. No the revenge he wanted was much more final, and his eyes were blank as he turned away from the mirror, ice already hardening his heart at the thought of the blood that he was going to spill.


	300. Gratsu + 'Camping'

Gray sighed with contentment as he snuggled up against the Dragon-slayer, resting his head on Natsu’s chest as he turned his gaze skywards to the stars spread out above them. He loved dry nights like this when they were camping, because Natsu’s natural heat meant that they could lie out all night under the stars without difficulty and he leaned up to steal a kiss, unsurprised when Natsu met him halfway and he smiled as he caught the lingering taste of charred marshmallows on his mate’s tongue. They were supposed to have been staying at the inn in clover for the night, but when they arrived it was to discover that Natsu had forgotten to make a reservation and they were full booked…although the Ice mage had a sneaking suspicion it had been deliberate, especially given how Natsu had brightened when he’d said they’d have to camp instead. “You could just have said you wanted to camp,” he pointed out teasingly as they parted, catching the blush that spread across the Dragon-slayer’s face at getting caught and chuckling when Natsu buried his face against him. “Idiot…”


	301. Lyoray + 'Wedding'

   Lyon was trembling with nerves, fighting the urge to turn around every few seconds to see if Gray had arrived yet, still unable to had finally got to the point of getting married. It seemed as though everything had been against them getting to this point…they were in different guilds and neither of them were willing to change, and then there had been the war and he had nearly lost Gray more times than he cared to think about. It was why he had got down on one knee the moment they had seen each other after the war had ended, with nothing to his name apart from a hastily crafted ring of ice, and to this day he couldn’t quite believe that his boyfriend had said yes. Finally, he heard the music starting up and he turned, dark eyes meeting those of his fiancée, and his nerves melted away as did the memories of everything that had tried to keep them apart…a smile curving his lips as Gray moved towards him with determination, and he blinked back sudden tears at the realisation that this was going to happen…Gray was going to be his for everyone to see.


	302. GrayLu + 'Jealous'

   Gray knew that he was being silly…that the fact that Lucy had spent the afternoon sat next to Jason, chatting eagerly with the reporter and sitting close to him whilst completely ignoring Gray meant nothing. He knew that…. just as he knew that the Celestial mage treasured the year she had spent working with the newspaper, getting to live the other part of her dream even though it had been marred by her grief over what had happened to the guild. However, knowing all that didn’t stop the nasty feeling burning in his chest…it was a feeling he had experienced fairly frequently since they’d started going out as wherever they went Lucy drew peoples’ attention through no fault of her own. Usually he could push it aside, especially when he got to watch Lucy pushing the pushier men away as he loved seeing that side of her, but today nothing seemed to be easing the burning feeling and he growled softly. He had been weighing whether it was worth risking her wrath to go and insert himself between them, and he was about to give into temptation when he realised that she was playing the with the necklace she was wearing, his eyes softening as he caught the familiar silver cross between her fingers and when their gazes met a moment later, he realised it was her way her reassuring him that she was still his.


	303. GrayLu + 'Stockings'

   Lucy smiled as she watched Gray helping their daughter lift the stockings down from the mantel-piece, and catching the way little fingers crept into the pink and gold stocking before they had even settled on the ground beside her.

“Mummy what’s this?” Luna asked curiously as she pulled out a tiny ring box and opened it, holding it up for Lucy to see and the Celestial mage felt her mouth dropping open as she realised that it was the engagement that they had looked at a few weeks ago. _But I thought we decided to wait? And why was it in Luna’s….?_

“I…” Gray stammered, turning red as he realised that due to his nervousness that morning he had managed to slip the ring into the wrong stocking and he turned pleading eyes towards Lucy as she began to giggle. “Lucy…"

“Yes?” She made it a question, but she made sure to hold his gaze as she took the box from her daughter, smiling down at Luna before taking a deep breath. “Yes,” she repeated more firmly, watching the grin that spread across his face a moment before he pounced on bother her and Luna, pulling them into a hug.


	304. GrayLu + 'Evident'

   Gray…Lucy had long since decided was an idiot. He had all but confessed to her the last time she had ended up in the infirmary, but he had fled when she had tried to reply to him and he had been avoiding her as much as possible since then. She had done everything she could to make it obvious to him that she more than returned his feelings, even going so far as to ask Mira and Aquarius for advice…having to banish the latter who had been all for tracking down the Ice mage and drowning him if he didn’t get off his rear and actually give Lucy the experience of having a boyfriend. However, as she sat with Erza in the guild and watched Gray and Natsu bickering, she realised that she had been forgetting that in his own way he was as oblivious as her best friend and that whilst her feelings and actions were evident to her, he probably was honestly oblivious. Sighing she rose to her feet, ignoring the knowing look from the redhead as she headed across to the pair who were a punch away from outright brawl, pausing only long enough to whack Natsu on the head before marching up to Gray and kissing him fiercely.

“There you idiot! Is that obvious enough for you?” She demanded when she pulled back, only to gulp nervously as she caught the smirk on his face before he kissed her again…and it slowly dawned on her that he had known all along and had been waiting for her to make such an obvious move.


	305. Loray + 'Glasses'

   Loke jolted when cool fingers brushed against his cheeks a moment before his glasses were stolen off his face, and he tilted his head to watch as Gray examined the tinted lenses closely for a moment, the dark eyes curious before the Ice mage slipped them on instead. Something stirred at the sight of Gray in glasses, and not just the usual possessiveness that rose at the sight of the Ice mage wearing his clothes and with a growl he rolled them over so that he had the Ice mage pinned beneath. For a few minutes they stayed like that, a smirk spreading across Loke’s lips as he caught the blush creeping across Gray’s face and he gently reached out to push the glasses up onto Gray’s forehead so that he could see the dark eyes beneath.

“You should wear them more often,” he informed his boyfriend before leaning in and kissing him firmly on the lips, before trailing soft butterfly kisses up Gray’s cheeks and then kissing each eye in turn as Gray had closed his eyes the moment the kiss had deepened. When he pulled away the Ice mage’s eyes flickered open and he stared up at him with a small smile.

“Maybe I will if that’s the reaction I get,” he teased, and Loke silenced him by stealing another kiss, and growling softly at the cheeky response even though inside he was grinning.


	306. Gratsu + 'Flexible'

“You always do this...rush in with a plan of your own, without telling me,” Natsu’s voice was soft, tinged with sadness, worry and some other emotion that Gray couldn’t identify…or maybe didn’t want to as he stared guiltily at his mate. Part of him wanted to point out that the Dragon-slayer did the same thing, hiding important things from everyone if he thought that it might hurt them…but the words died on his lips as he saw the lingering fear in olive eyes as Natsu studied the bandages covering his torso, and he swallowed thickly, knowing that today had pushed them both very close to the edge. He still wasn’t used to this…having someone that cared just for him, and as more than a nakama and in the heat of battle it was still second nature to rush in and do things his way and just trust his friends…not realising that sometimes, Natsu needed to be warned.

“I’m sorry…I promise,” Gray trailed off for a moment, wondering just how much he could promise, because he knew that there was no guarantee that he would remember in the heat of things…but he could at least compromise, and he swallowed before adding softly. “I promise I’ll try and think things through and actually tell you…”


	307. Fraxus + 'Pun'

   Freed was desperately fighting back tears, Laxus’s head cradled in his lap and lolling limply as the Rune mage fought to stop the bleeding, each soft noise of pain from the Dragon-slayer tearing him to pieces.

“Freed….” Laxus’s voice was weaker than Freed had ever heard it, and he had to swallow back a sob as he met dulled blue eyes, trying to be relieved that Laxus was awake and speaking to him…but there was something shadowed in those eyes that scared him. “Marry me?”

“Stop joki…” Freed began automatically, unable to believe that Laxus would ask something like that in the current situation, but he was silenced when the Dragon-slayer reached down and fumbled in his bloody coat for a moment, before pulling out a small box and turquoise eyes widened. _He’s serious?_

“Please?”

“Yes…” Freed whispered, because the answer was never going to be anything different even with blood coating his fingers and clothes. “Yes I…” He trailed off, eyes widening as the hand that had been holding the box aloft fell to the side, the box tumbling free from suddenly limp fingers and an anguished cry welled up as he realised he could no longer hear or feel the Dragon-slayer’s breathing. “LAXUS!”


	308. BixFreed + 'Angel'

    Bickslow yawned widely as he woke to find the room already bathed in light, rolling over half expecting to find the other side of the bed completely empty as Freed was usually up and about at the crack of dawn. Instead he was surprised to find Freed curled up beside him, green hair fanning out around him and a small smile on his lips…his surprise rapidly giving way to familiar feeling of awe and love, a feeling that he hoped would never disappear. It always stunned him just how different this innocent, almost angelic looking Freed was to the man who led the Raijinshuu, and who had a demonic side to him that had sent more than one enemy running. What made it all the more precious was that this was a sight that only he was lucky enough to see, and a soft smile crept across his lips as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the end of Freed’s nose, careful not to wake his angel so that he could enjoy the sight a little longer.


	309. BixFreed + 'Fallen'

   The process of falling in love with Freed had been a gradual one, and if he really thought about it Bickslow would guess it had begun all those years ago when it had the Rune mage who had stood in front of him without any sign of fear for his magic, holding out a hand and offering him a home…a family. It only continued over the years as they fought together, yes they had Evergreen and Laxus, but it was the two of them who were always together, always back to back when things got back and the Skeith mage never had to look to check that he was there…he just was. The first stirrings of realisation came with a strange burning feeling in his chest when he watched as Freed moved closer to the Dragon-slayer, always watching his back, always obeying and it took him a while to realise…he was jealous. However, after the battle of fairy tail things changed…it was just the Raijinshuu once more, and he found himself drawing slowly and irrevocably closer to the Rune mage, and the jealousy he had felt before faded as he found Freed reaching for him. It was still months before he finally found the courage to speak up, to confess that he had fallen for the Rune mage, the words tumbling out in a panicked jumble as he sat beside the unconscious Freed after a job wrong, and he’d nearly jumped out of his skin when weak fingers had curled around his and a quiet voice had whispered.

“Me too…”


	310. BixFreed + 'Captured'

   Bickslow was beyond furious, his teeth bared in a snarl as he flung himself again and again at the rune barrier trapping him in place, his dolls ricocheting around him as they tried to find a way free.

“FREED!” He shouted, slamming his fists into the runes as he saw his partner just standing there, letting their opponents disarm him and shackle him…the price Freed had agreed to in order to protect his teammates a split second before he had trapped Bickslow so that the Skeith mage couldn’t interfere, because Bickslow hadn’t had any intention of letting his partner make such an exchange even if he could see Evergreen’s unconscious form off to the side and his own magic was flickering around the edges. “FREED! DON’T DO THIS!” He pleaded, his breath catching as the Rune mage turned to glance at him and for the first time he was able to see the fear in the turquoise eyes, and a noise that was half snarl, half pained cry escaped the Skeith mage as Freed and his captors disappeared a second later. At once the runes disappeared allowing him to fall forward, but there was no relief in is freedom…because Freed was gone…captured because he hadn’t been strong enough to protect him, and as he stumbled across to Evergreen his expression settled into one of grim determination.

_Freed…wait for me…I’m coming._


	311. Rogue Cheney + 'Plushies'

   Rogue sighed as he lay on his bed staring blankly up at the ceiling, lost in memories from his childhood when he had slept in a rough nest, curled around Skiadrum’s large foot. Even now years later he missed that feeling of warmth and security that had come from sleeping snuggled against his foster-father, and there was a dull ache in his chest as he rolled onto his side. The other half of his bed was covered in plushies, when asked he would always claim that they were there for Frosch, a believable excuse as the little Exceed loved anything soft and cuddly. However, the real reason was that they were there for him, because he had discovered a long time ago that he couldn’t sleep comfortably without having something to snuggle up against…and as embarrassing as it was to have a bed of plushies, it was less embarrassing that it would be to have to try and sneak in with one of his guild-mates so that he could get a good night’s sleep. Sighing he snuggled more deeply into the pile of plushies, and let his eyes drift shut as he whispered faintly.

“Goodnight Skiadrum…”


	312. Gratsu + 'Moon'

   Gray had always thought that Natsu was like the sun, shining brightly even when trouble clouded the world around him and capable of burning everything to ashes if the mood took him. However, that had been before the war…before they had learned who, or rather what Natsu really was, and slowly it dawned on him that the Dragon-slayer was the moon. E.N.D…the demon they had both sworn to destroy was the sun, threatening to burn Natsu and their relationship to ashes…and Natsu was the Moon that was eventually going to have to give way to the sun no matter how hard he fought against it. He wasn’t sure when he had accepted that was the way things were going to end, but he could see the same anguished realisation in Natsu’s eyes and feel it in the silences that had become more frequent between them…but he wasn’t prepared for the pain that tore through his heart the day his moon was eclipsed completely by the sun.


	313. Gratsu + 'Hot'

   Gray shot to his feet as he heard a yelp followed by the sound of something clattering to ground in the kitchen, and he ran through to find Natsu standing there cradling a reddened hand to his chest, and staring at the puddle of steaming water on the floor with tears in his eyes. The Ice mage sighed at the sight, one that had become a familiar occurrence in the last few weeks as his mate tried to adapt to life without his magic, forgetting that he was no longer protected from heat. Cautiously he approached Natsu, resisting the urge to use his ice to soothe the burned skin because he knew that it hurt Natsu to see him using magic, instead gently pulling the Dragon-slayer across to the sink and guiding the injured hand under the cold water tap.

“I hate this…”

“I know,” Gray whispered softly, shifting so that he could wrap his arms around the Dragon-slayer without pulling him away from the water, wishing desperately that he had the words to make this better for the Dragon-slayer.


	314. Gratsu + 'Bothered'

   Natsu couldn’t understand why it was bothering him so much to see his mate splashed across the pages of Sorcerer’s Weekly, after all it wasn’t the first time Gray had done a photo-shoot, even since they had become an item he had been perfectly happy for the Ice mage to do it. But this time there was a strange sinking feeling in his stomach, and he blinked in surprise as the magazine that he had been clutching between clenched fingers suddenly went up in flames, and he hastily swallowed the flames before they could destroy the table and bring Mira’s wrath down on his head.

“Natsu?” He looked up in alarm to find Gray standing there, glancing between the smouldering remains of the magazine and the Dragon-slayer with a furrowed brow, and he didn’t know what to make of the smirk that crept across the Ice mage’s face. “Did it bother you that much?” He asked softly, moving to slip onto the bench next to the Dragon-slayer and sliding across until he was pressed against Natsu’s side, and the Fire mage swallowed nervously as Gray leant in with a predatory grin to steal a quick kiss. “Are you jealous because everyone got to see me?” Natsu pouted into the kiss, even as he realised that was exactly what he was, and he started when Gray nipped his lip lightly. “Idiot…those are just pictures, believe me when I say you’re the only one who gets to have me.”


	315. GrayLu + 'Kisses'

    Gray had always been better at conveying his feelings through kisses. The soft, gentle ones that would greet Lucy every morning or send her off to sleep each night, were silent declarations of love, and possibly her favourites because his expression was never more open than at those moments when he would lean into kiss her. Then there were harder, more fierce ones that would greet her after a battle, always fiercer when one or both of them had been injured…it was both a reassurance that they were both still there and alive, and a silent warning not to be that reckless again. There was the light, butterfly kisses that he would trail over every inch of her skin late at night, each one a promise to love her forever and a reminder that he loved every inch of her and the heated ones that told her when he wanted more. She knew all his kisses just as well as she knew him…but she didn’t know this one, this cautious, lingering kiss that had lasted too long to be a normal kiss…and it wasn’t until later, when there were no more kisses that she realised it had been his way of saying farewell.


	316. Gratsu + 'Frozen'

   Natsu felt his thoughts clearing, E.N.D. retreating for a moment as ice crept up his…their…body and his eyes widened with horror as he realised that Gray was there, the Ice mage’s arms wrapped around him as his magic swirled around the pair of them.

“I’m sorry…I couldn’t save you, all I can do is stop you and now I’ve broken another promise,” Gray was whispering in his ear, sounding more broken that Natsu had ever heard him, horror turning to grief and terror as he realised that he recognised the smell of this magic… _Iced shell._

“Gray…” It was all he had time to say, and Gray jerked back, dark eyes wide as he realised that it was Natsu and not the demon that was peering back at him…regret bleeding into his expression a second before the ice swept over them, trapping them forever with regrets and words unspoken still lying between them.


	317. Erza x Mira x Freed + 'Comfort'

   Most of the time Mira was the one mostly responsible for comforting the other two, welcoming them home with a warm smile after a hard job and cuddling them close after a nightmare or flashback, unrestrained by the armour and rules that they wrapped themselves in. However, there were some nights like this when they would be woken by her twisting and turning in the grip of nightmares…memories of losing Lisanna, of the times she had nearly lost her family since then and of the hate she had faced when she first came into her magic. She would start awake with a cry, to find them both already wrapped around her and whispering soothing words in ears…it was here in the sanctuary of their arms that she could allow her smile to fade, tears trickling down her cheeks to be brushed away by gentle hands. It was here that she didn’t need to be strong, because she had their armour and rules to keep the whole world at bay if that was what she need, and slowly her tears would fade…the memory disappearing back into the depths of her mind, replaced by warmer, happier memories of Freed and Erza and she would eventually drift asleep between them, a fresh smile on her lips.


	318. Fraxus + 'Grin'

   Laxus glanced up in alarm as he heard Freed’s voice suddenly raised in irritation and a hint of alarm, locating his green-haired mate just in time to see the Rune mage down a man that seemed to have made the mistake of trying to hit on him whilst he was at the bar…and given by how harshly he had been dealt with, and the runes now holding him in place, the man hadn’t been taking no for an answer. A possessive growl began to rumble in his chest, but it cut off as he got a good luck at Freed as his mate loomed over his unfortunate opponent…Freed was always a sight to behold, but right now with fury darkening the turquoise eyes and his magic stirring the air around him he was magnificent. The possessiveness was still there, but instead of growling, Laxus felt a triumphant grin spreading across his lips…proud of the fact that he was the only one in the world with the right to lay claim to this amazing man, and marvelling as always that Freed had chosen him.


	319. Fraxus + 'Angel'

   Freed woke to the feeling of Laxus pressed up against his back, snuffling softly against his neck and he bit back a soft giggle at the sensation before carefully rolling over so that he could study the older man. It was endlessly endearing to him, how the moment he was asleep all signs of the gruff, Dragon-slayer disappeared…he looked peaceful and content in sleep, almost like the child he had been when they first met and Freed smile as he reached out to gently trace the lightning scar. With the soft morning light seeping through the window and hitting his blond hair, Laxus looked almost angelic, not that Freed would ever tell him that…or maybe he would, just to see the Lightning mage get all tongue tied and flustered as he did whenever the Rune mage complimented him about anything. My Angel, he thought with a slight smirk only to wince as Laxus promptly shifted, a loud snore rumbling through his chest and completely ruining the image.


	320. Fraxus + 'Demon'

   Laxus’s vision was fading in and out of focus, the world disappearing into a hazy grey mist and the sounds of the fight still raging around him coming and going like a badly tuned radio. However, the sound that ripped through the air a moment later, tore through the haze as though it was nothing and he jolted, his eyes shooting open even though he couldn’t remember closing them. He knew that sound… and weakly he tilted his head, blinking fiercely to try and clear his vision just as a dark shape dropped down in front of him, another snarl ringing through the air. A shiver went through him as Freed glanced at him, a brief spark of humanity showing in the dark eyes, but then it disappeared as the demon took control once more…brought to the fore by the threat to his mate, and Laxus could do nothing but watch as Freed tore apart those that had dared to hurt him.


	321. Gratsu + 'Body-Switching'

   _This is incredible_ … Gray had been less than impressed when he had come around to find himself in Natsu’s body, and staring at his own body with an equally panicked Natsu occupying it. That had been until the Dragon-slayer’s enhanced senses had kicked in, and suddenly he was able to understand just what Natsu was already going on about and why the idiot insisted on scent-marking him…it was incredible, his own winter-pine smell was irrevocably tied with the warm, cinnamon scent of the Dragon-slayer….and he could even hear every beat of his mate’s heart, and the hitch of his breath as Gray crossed the room to him. There was no way he was going to go too far in their current condition, but he couldn’t resist yanking Natsu against him, ignoring the oddness of hugging his own body and burrowing his nose against the other teen…desperately trying to imprint these scents on his memory, wanting to remember just what it was like to be his mate.


	322. Stingue + 'Body-Switching'

“I’m sorry,” Sting whispered as he slipped into the seat beside Rogue, relieved to be back in his own body and feeling everything responding as it should…but unable to shake the memory of how it had felt to be his mate for a few hours, to feel the way the shadows had constantly been threatening to tear him apart. “I…I never really understood did I?” He had always been there, giving blasé reassurances that everything would be fine, that his light would be enough to protect Rogue and his mate had always agreed…not telling him that it felt completely different on the other side, with the shadows whispering that it wasn’t enough that it would never be enough.

“I didn’t want you too…” Rogue admitted softly, turning and wrapping his arms around Sting as he caught the guilt in the blue eyes. It had been nice to be free of the darkness, to feel just how it was to be completely free of shadows…but he refused to regret being turned back, as he could never wish his existence on his mate. Feeling Sting trembling slightly, he added softly. “It’s okay…just having you at my side is enough…”


	323. Mard Greer + 'Roses'

   He had always been fascinated with roses, admiring their beauty…especially the dark allure of crimson roses, but it had been the threat hidden in the beauty that he had loved the most. You could be tricked by the sight and smell of them, leaning in close to pick them, only to find they had claws that could tear you to shreds…it was the perfect trap. It had been the thought of that deadly beauty that had originally shaped his curse power, letting him lure in his prey and tear them apart whilst they were still admiring his curse. With time though the memory of those beautiful flowers began to fade, his darkness twisting his thorns into something darker and more dangerous…but every now and then he would think back to those crimson roses and his expression would soften for just a moment.


	324. BixFreed + 'Purity'

   Bickslow had always thought that despite his demonic side, Freed was pretty much as pure as freshly fallen snow, after all the idiot would blush at the slightest thing…and Bickslow had taken advantage of that more than once, teasing him kisses and flirty comments in his ear when they were in the guild, just to see crimson dyeing the pale cheeks. That was why he had been floored the first time they were alone, fire rising in the turquoise eyes as in one smooth movement Freed had rolled them and reversed their position, and a feral grin that he normally associated with his partner’s transformation passed over Freed’s face.

“F-Freed?” _Okay_ , that had come out a lot more nervous than he had intended, although in his defence Freed did currently look like he was about to devour him…and as the younger man lent down to claim his lips in a shockingly fierce kiss, he realised that his partner was about as pure as driven snow…and somehow he found himself unable to mind that thought in the slightest.


	325. BixFreed + 'Remorse'

   Bickslow sighed as he settled on the bed next too Freed, biting back a hiss as the movement tugged on the gashes stretching across his chest, although from the way the Rune mage’s head shot up he hadn’t been entirely successful. He wanted to curse as fresh guilt and remorse filled the turquoise eyes, and as Freed moved to look away again, he hastily slung an arm around the younger man and tugged him into his side.

“Stop hiding from me…”

“But…”

“This wasn’t your fault,” Bickslow cut off the weak protest, reaching out and tilting Freed’s face towards him so that he could look him in the eye. “I knew you weren’t yourself and I rushed in, you were just protecting yourself.” He knew better than to rush up too Freed when he was transformed, but in the aftermath of the fight he had forgotten and the demon had lashed out, seeing the doubt lingering in Freed’s eyes he leant in to steal a kiss. “I don’t blame you, so please stop blaming yourself…”

_I just wish it was that simple…_


	326. Fraxus + 'Whoops'

   It was Laxus’s fault…. well no, Freed knew that he was at least partially responsible for the current situation, as he hadn’t been able to summon the willpower to push his mate away when things had got a little heated between them. In his defence, it had been a long time since they’d had the chance to do anything as they’d just been on a long string of jobs with their team and neither of them were keen to get up too much with Evergreen and Bickslow in the next room. Therefore, his protests when Laxus had pushed him up against the stack in the library had been rather pitiful, much more interested in returning the fierce kiss that the Dragon-slayer was giving him. They had both forgotten where they were, and what they were leaning against…right until Laxus had pushed him back a little too hard, and they’d both felt the stack wobble, the blond just managing to yank them both to safety before it fell…right into the next bookcase…and the next…and they had both watched in stunned disbelief, as the entire library collapsed around them and Freed had turned to look at his mate in horror, only to be met by a sheepish grin as Laxus rubbed the back of his head with a rueful expression.

“Whoops…”


	327. Fraxus + 'Caught'

   Laxus cursed under his breath as a familiar scent hit his nose just as he stepped out of the jeweller’s shop, a split second before he bumped into Freed, and he hastily reached out to catch his mate even as he slipped the bag he was carrying into his pocket, praying that Freed hadn’t noticed.

“Laxus?” Freed tilted his head, surprised to see Laxus here and he frowned as he took in the guilty expression on his mate’s face before glancing at the shop he had just come out of. _Jewellers?_ Laxus hated shopping at the best of times, and that wasn’t a shop he would have expected to find the Dragon-slayer in, and he narrowed his eyes at his mate. “I thought you were helping the Master today?”

“I…I was,” Laxus managed to reply, cursing as he stumbled over his words, fairly sure he had given himself away already and he hastily added. “But we finished early…What about you did you leave any books in the shop?” He asked pointing to the heavy bag Freed was carrying, relieved when turquoise eyes lit up and he huffed a sigh of relief when Freed took to the new topic with gusto…maybe he hadn’t been caught just yet.


	328. Fraxus + 'Public'

   Laxus could feel Freed beginning to tremble as they headed up the stairs to the guild, and he gently tightened his hold on his mate’s hand, determined not to let him back out of this. They had been seeing each other for over a year, but aside from the Raijinshuu they hadn’t gone public…partly because they were both fairly private when it came to things like this, but mainly because Freed had begged him to wait. It was only after seeing Freed’s panic after they’d nearly been caught a couple of weeks before that Laxus had pushed the issue, having to work his way past his stubborn mate’s barriers to get to the real reason why Freed wanted to hide their relationship…stunned to find it was because the idiot was worried that it, or rather he would reflect poorly on the Dragon-slayer, that it would harm Laxus. That had been so far from the truth that Laxus had found himself chuckling, and it had taken several days of arguing and pleading to make Freed realise that he didn’t see it that way…and another few days to actually convince him that it was time to go public.

“It will be fine,” he whispered reassuringly, kissing Freed gently on the cheek before opening the door and pulling the younger man inside. _It will be fine._


	329. Gajevy + 'Pigtails'

   Gajeel woke to the feeling of fingers playing with his hair, and he groaned appreciatively at the sensation, sleepily butting his head against the fingers in the thought that it was Levy and his eyes shot open when the action was instead met with high-pitched giggling. Blinking sleep from his eyes he twisted his head to find his mate sat behind him with the twins in her lap, and his eyes immediately narrowed as he caught the guilty expression on her face and the mischievous grins on the kid’s faces.

“What are you three up to?” He demanded in a low growl, his suspicion growing as the twins giggled again before scrambling to hide behind their mother, scattering bows and hair ties everywhere and his eyes widened with dawning horror as he rolled out of the bed and staggered towards the mirror. “LEVY!” He protested loudly when he caught sight of his reflection, his usually messy hair now pulled into neat pigtails which gave away the fact that his wife had been involved, whilst he knew that the bows and flowers that ran the length of each pigtail were the work of the twins. He turned back to his family, trying to look intimidating but from the way they all burst into laughter he knew that any hopes of that was ruined with his current hairstyle, and instead he settled for charging back at the bed with a playful growl and sending them all scattering with squeals of faux alarm.


	330. Bixanna + 'Bet'

   Lisanna grinned as she settled down to Bickslow, patting his shoulder with faux sympathy as he groaned pitifully before rolling his head to peer up at her, and she couldn’t resist leaning in to try and kiss away his pout. It was still there when she pulled back, and she rolled her eyes at him…he really was a child at heart.

“You’re the one that challenged me to an all you can eat competition…” She pointed out, reaching out to pat his bloated stomach gently, earning another groan and her eyes twinkled as his eyes narrowed as he glowered at her.

“Yeah…but you cheated.”

“You never said that magic wasn’t allowed,” Lisanna pointed out with a smirk, knowing that technically it had been implied…but as he hadn’t said it outright she’d had no compunctions in changing form frequently through the competition, the effort of using her magic, making her hungrier and hungrier even as she kept eating. “Don’t forget you’re in charge of cooking for the rest of the month,” she reminded him with a grin, that had been the whole reason they had ended up in this situation because she was fed up of cooking…even though Bickslow loved her food…and he groaned again, draping an arm across his face as he muttered grumpily.

“I don’t want to look at food ever again…”


	331. Fraxus + 'Trust'

“This is going to hurt,” Laxus cautioned softly as he examined the burn he was about to treat, reluctant to touch if for fear of causing his mate more pain, but well aware that he couldn’t leave it like that as they were still a good distance from safety. “Freed?”

“It’s okay…just do it.” Freed whispered after a moment, struggling to focus on anything but the pain, but his expression softened as he realised that Laxus was still hesitating. “I trust you…” He added quietly, and Laxus glanced at him startled for a moment before nodding, determination setting in although his movements were still cautious as he began to clean the warn. Trust or not, it hurt like hell and it was taking everything Freed had not too flinch away from the ministrations, tears gathering in his eyes as he bit his lip to hold back a cry of pain. Eventually it became too much and he leant forward and buried his face against the Dragon-slayer’s shoulder, making sure not to get in the way, but desperately needing the comfort that came from being that close to his mate and having Laxus’s smell filling his nose.


	332. Lyoray + 'Farfetched'

   Gray padded along the corridor towards his daughter’s room, already able to hear the soft rumble of his husband’s voice and a smile tugged at his lips as he wondered what stories Lyon was making up tonight. The older man had a talent for weaving fantasy and reality together in such a way that even Gray found himself questioning whether some of the tales were as farfetched as they should be, and he knew that Freya was convinced that half of them were real. It was always fun to watch her acting out the stories Lyon had told her, and more than once he had ended up doubled over with laughter as their daughter drilled Lyon on intricate details of the adventures he described, forcing his husband to come up with elaborate ideas on the spot. The small smile became a soft grin as he lent on the door frame, watching quietly as Lyon carefully tucked the blankets in around Freya who seemed to have finally dozed off, pressing a small kiss to her forehead before turning to grin at Gray and asking teasingly.

“Is it time for your bedtime story?”


	333. Lyoray + 'Impatient'

   Lyon hesitated for a moment in the doorway to the room they were currently sharing in the hotel, his expression softening as he studied the huddled form of his boyfriend and he sighed before moving across to the bed and sinking down beside Gray.

“I’m sorry….” He said softly, reaching out to rest his hand on Gray’s shoulder and trying not to feel hurt by the flinch that met his touch, unable to blame the younger mage. He had really lost his temper earlier, impatient and getting irritated by the fact that Gray still hadn’t given him an answer about what he wanted to do about the fact that they were still in separate guilds…it was a situation that they had been dealing with, but Lyon was tired of meeting at half way points or having to work around completely different job schedules. “I promise to be more patient from now on,” he added gently, knowing that this wasn’t going to be an easy decision for either of them, and this time he was rewarded by Gray lifting his head just enough to peer at him with red-rimmed eyes and he swallowed at the sight. “I’m sorry…”


	334. Gratsu + 'Evaporate'

   Natsu smiled as he felt cool arms snake around him from behind, Gray’s scent engulfing him as the Ice mage kissed him softly on top of his head, before letting his head come to rest on his. He loved these tiny moments of open affection from his mate, treasuring each and every one of them, because there had been a time when Gray had been reluctant to do this even when they were alone…let alone in the middle of the guild like they were now. After everything that had happened in his childhood, Gray like many of them had put up barriers around his heart, only letting people in so far before stopping them…fearful of feeling the pain that he had felt when he had lost everyone back then. It had been a long, arduous process for Natsu to burn through those barriers and more than once he had faltered…but there had always been something that stopped him from giving up. It was only now that those icy barriers had evaporated completely underneath his warmth that he realised that it had been the knowledge that they could have this kind of relationship…this happiness that had let him persevere, and as Gray dropped another kiss to the top of his head he was glad that he hadn’t given up.


	335. Gratsu + 'Withheld'

Gray’s lips were pulled back in a snarl, his devil magic swirling around him in menacing clouds as he stared at Zeref, wanting nothing more than to tear the smug smile from the older man’s face. That was better to focus on that the still form of his mate lying sprawled to the side, the Dragon-slayer’s body still bearing evidence of his transformation…he still had no idea how he felt about the fact that Natsu had known that he was E.N.D and withheld that information from Gray…from his mate. However, no matter how much that realisation hurt or angered him, it paled in comparison to the fury that had engulfed when Zeref had attacked his own demon…his own brother. No matter, who or what Natsu was or what else he had hidden…he was still Gray’s mate, still his to protect and as he gathered his magic he was determined to do just that…even if it was only so that he could tear strips of the Fire mage once this was over and done with.


	336. Gratsu + 'Together'

   Natsu blinked as he heard movement beside him, unable to bring himself to look up as Gray’s scent filled his nose…unable to face him now that everyone knew what he really was. He knew that he should have told them when he first found out, but he had been too afraid, but of course he had waited too long and Zeref had taken the choice out of his hand…blurting out that he was E.N.D. in front of the entire guild…in front of his mate, and the only thing he could think to do was flee.

“Natsu?” Gray’s voice was far softer than Natsu had expected it to be, but he still flinched, earning a sigh from the Ice mage before Gray crouched down in front of him. Cold fingers nudged the underside of his chin, tilting his head up until he was forced to meet Gray’s gaze, blinking back tears as it slowly dawned on him there was none of the hate he had been expecting to see…anger, disappointment and hurt…but beneath that there was love and worry and he swallowed before asking nervously.

“Gray…?”

“You should have told me,” Gray scolded him and Natsu lowered his gaze in shame, before his eyes widened in shock at the next words. “But we’re going to get through this…together.”


	337. Gratsu + 'Games'

   Gray was done with playing this game of hide and seek that had been going on between him and Natsu for the last month. The idiot had finally come out and confessed that he liked Gray, after the Ice mage struggling for months to show the Dragon-slayer how he felt…only for Natsu to then turn and flee before he could even try and respond. Ever since that day Natsu had done everything in his power to avoid Gray, taking a string of solo jobs despite Erza and Lucy’s best attempts to arrange a group job to give the boys time together, and darting out of the guild hall if he spotted the Ice mage. Now though he was done…standing in front of the ramshackle cottage that Natsu lived in, well aware that the idiot was hiding inside because Happy had snuck out to tell him…

“NATSU DRAGNEEL! GET OUT HERE!” He shouted at the top of his voice, although he knew that he could have whispered and the sharp eared idiot would have heard him, but he was determined not to leave Natsu with any excuses for ignoring him. There was no sign of life from the house, and he narrowed his eyes in irritation as he wracked his brain for what he could say to get Natsu to respond and a sly grin tugged at his lips before he cupped his hands around his mouth. “I WANT TO KISS MY BOYFRIEND ALREADY!”


	338. Fraxus + 'Master'

   Laxus’s eyes were soft as he lent over Freed, their hands entwined as he studied his husband of ten years, feeling the same warmth engulfing him now as he had when they had first become mates. So much had changed over the last few years, the Raijinshuu was no more, life pulling them all in different directions although they still remained close. He had become Master five years ago when Makarov had decided that enough was enough and he was retiring for real this time, although given the amount of time he spent bugging Laxus about the paperwork it was debatable about how retired he actually was…he had always thought that moment would be his proudest, the thing that he had once coveted above all others and then worked his ass off to prove that he could be what Fairy Tail needed. Now though he found himself not particularly caring about it…don’t get him wrong…he was proud of it, and he would do anything for his guild…but there were more important things. Like the man beneath him who even after all these years was blushing at the intensity of his gaze…and the tiny blond haired boy they had adopted who he could currently hear creeping along the hallway towards their room.


	339. Fraxus + 'Heat'

   Freed felt like he was melting from the inside out, his breath coming in heavy pants as he staggered into the shower and turned the water on as cold as he could. The icy water was agonising against his heated skin and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out, flinching back against the shower wall but not giving into the sensation to get out…it was the only thing that he had to help with his heat, and he wanted to cry, cursing the fact that Laxus had been called away on a job that had overrun now of all times. It was the first time he’d had to face a heat on his own since their bonding, and it was unbearable. _Laxus_ …. Tears trickled down his cheeks at the thought of his mate, he wanted his mate, he needed his mate and he couldn’t stop the low whine that escaped as he squeezed his eyes shut. _Laxus…_

“Laxus…”


	340. Fraxus + 'Father-in-Law'

    There were very few people that Freed truly hated, but the man currently leaning over him and smirking at the pained expression that he knew he hadn’t been able to hide was one of those few…and probably right at the top of that list. Ivan Dreyar…he had hoped that the inglorious end Raven Tail had met at Laxus’s hand would be the last time they would have to deal with this man, especially now that the war was over and they had finally been able to settle down and start on the future they had scarcely dared to dream about during all the fighting. However, as always luck was not on their side…and he had woken after being attacked to find himself trapped in an unknown room with Ivan…an Ivan who seemed hell bent on revenge against the son that had destroyed all his plans, and had apparently done enough research to know that Freed was the Dragon-slayer’s weakness. The Rune mage hated that fact, and he prayed that the older man didn’t know just how important he really was to Laxus, refusing to answer any of the questions being flung at him between blows, eyes blazing with hated…only to freeze, dread creeping through him as Ivan leant in a whispered in his ear.

“Now Freed…You’ll help your father-in-law won’t you?”

_He knows…_


	341. BixFreed + 'Reborn'

   Freed came to coughing and spluttering, feeling as though his chest had been trampled on by a herd of horses and trying to make sense of how he had woken up. He remembered sinking in the water, lacking the strength to kick himself back to the surface…he remembered how everything had faded too black around him and all he had been able to think was that he wasn’t going to get the opportunity to say farewell to Bickslow… _speaking of which,_ he blinked as he realised there was a worried voice rambling in his ear.

“Shh…Easy, I’ve got you…I’ve got you…”

“I love you.” The words slipped out even as he weakly tilted his head to look up at the Skeith mage, seeing the lingering fear in the crimson eyes and feeling the tremor in the arms that he now felt wrapped around him. _I nearly lost this_ …In a way it felt like being reborn and being able to see with perfect clarity what he could have lost, and what he wouldn’t have had chance to say. “I love you…I love you…” _Have I ever said that enough?_

“I know.”


	342. Frufus + 'Memorised'

“How did you…?” Rufus asked staring down at the book he had just unwrapped, he could remember mentioning it once…briefly…nearly a year ago, and to be honest he had forgotten all about wanting to read it even though he was sure that he had seen it in the bookshop multiple times since then.

“You might be able to memorise everything,” Freed replied a slightly smug look on his face, as he leant in to steal a kiss from the flustered Memory mage. “However, I can memorise what’s important…there was no way I was going to forget how excited you were when you mentioned this,” he pointed out as he pulled back, remembering how he had been entranced by the glean that had appeared in the green eyes back then. His expression softened as he caught the genuinely stunned expression on Rufus’s face, realising that his partner was too used to being the one who remembered things…and being the one who was forgotten, and he leant in to kiss him gently once more. “Happy Birthday.”


	343. Fraxus + 'Height'

   Laxus loved the fact that his mate was so much shorter than him, even though he had learnt a long time ago not to say that aloud as Freed could be quite imaginative with his revenge. But it really was perfect…it let him pull the younger into hugs, tucking Freed beneath his chin and burying his face in soft green hair, allowing his mate’s scent to wash over him. It let him curl protectively around his partner when they were sleeping, especially when they were out on jobs and far for home, allowing his draconic instincts to settle because he knew that there was no way anyone could get closed too Freed when they slept like that. It let him reach down and gently lift Freed’s chin, admiring the faint blush that would always spread across his mate’s cheeks as he leant down to steal a kiss. It was that height difference that made it so easy for him to sweep the Rune mage off his feet on their wedding day, ignoring the weak protests and the wolf whistles as he kissed his new husband for the first time.


	344. GrayLu + 'Request'

    It had begun with a job request…. the team was currently on hiatus as Natsu had been injured on the last job and much to his annoyance was not allowed to work for a few weeks and Erza had been called away on an S-Class job. That had left the two of them, and Lucy had found herself turning bright red when Gray had promptly turned around and asked if she wanted to do a job with him…she had managed to hide her growing attraction when they were around the others, but if they were on their own? However, she didn’t really have a reason to refuse which was why she found herself sat next to him on the train heading towards Crocus, frantically trying to calm her racing heart, and it took her a long time to realise that the Ice mage was calling her name.

“Lucy? Lucy?!” She whirled as his voice broke through the haze that was her thoughts, only to find his lips against hers as he had lent in at the same time and her eyes went wide as she scrambled back, not sure what to make of the grin on his face.

“Well that’s one way to tackle the issue….”


	345. Rogue and Freed + 'Hair'

    Rogue huffed in exasperation as his hair fell into his face yet again, wondering for the first time why he had bothered to grow it out…normally it wasn’t a problem, but for some reason it seemed determined to get in his way today. He had already lost one of the training matches against Freed because the blasted thing had got in his way, and he growled under his breath as he blew it out of the way again, only to still as Freed appeared beside him and lay a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Here,” Freed’s hands were gentle as he moved behind the Dragon-slayer, carefully gathering the messy black hair into a neat ponytail before hastily writing some runes to trap it in place, normally he would have had a spare hair tie but his had snapped that morning. “How about we ignore that last match?”

“But…”

“Unless you think you’re going to lose anyway?” Freed asked with a teasing grin, knowing just how to get a rise out of Rogue and a hint of smugness entered his expression as Rogue whirled to face him with a low growl.

“Bring it on Justine!”


	346. BixFreed + 'Tongue Twister'

   Bickslow couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he watched Freed turning red with frustration as he stumbled over the tongue twister yet again, it was part of the reason why he had chosen this as a challenge…well aware that his partner who was so good at words usually, struggled with this game as he always tried to overthink it, whereas Bickslow excelled at just letting them flow from his lips.

“You could just surrender…You’ll just have to live without chocolate for a month,” he teased, he had meant for it just to be a friendly contest, it was Freed and his competitive streak that had turned it into something more. Freed scowled at the reminder and the grin on his partner’s face, well aware that he had got himself into this mess and he bit his lip for a moment as he contemplated surrendering… _but no chocolate? For a month?_

“Peter piper pied a … damn it!”


	347. BixFreed + 'Revenge'

   Bickslow was physically biting his tongue, trying to resist the urge to talk as Evergreen and Laxus needled him with matching evil grins, both of them desperate to get him to open his mouth again after realising that he was being forced to rhyme when he spoke. The first time he had done it at breakfast they had been dumbfounded, but the sound of Freed breaking into soft chuckles had quickly alerted them all to the fact that he was the victim of a prank…well, revenge for a prank if he was being complete honest as he had found a spell that would make all of Freed’s books scream whenever the Rune mage opened them…it hadn’t gone across well, and he should have known that he would face retribution sooner rather than later…but this.

“Cat got your tongue Bix?”

“Will you two give it a rest,” He shouted before he knew what he was doing, his face contorting as he tried to stop himself from continuing, but there was no resisting Freed’s spell and he grimaced as he was forced to add. “This blasted spell is nothing but a pest…” It was irritating even to him, and he sighed before turning to look at the smug looking Rune mage who was perched at the end of the table, realising that he was going to have to bite the bullet and apologise…in rhyme if he wanted this torture to end.


	348. Gruvia + 'Amusement Park'

   Gray smiled as he glanced down at Juvia who was walking beside him, happily cuddling the stuffed bear he had won for her against his chest, and he looked away before she could catch him staring. After the stress of the last few months he had been desperate to find a way to put a smile back on her face, and he had run himself ragged for a month doing as many jobs as possible to save up enough to take them away for a week…only to be floored when she had turned around and innocently asked if they could just spend a day here at Magnolia Amusement Park. He hadn’t been able to refuse when she turned those pleading eyes on him, and he had to admit that he was glad that he had given in as they had spent a fun day and she hadn’t stopped smiling once.

“Gray-sama?” He jumped as her soft voice interrupted his thoughts, turning back to her and his eyes widened as he was immediately caught in a gentle kiss before she added with a brilliant smile. “Thank you for today.”


	349. Gruvion + 'Amusement Park'

   Lyon pouted as he heard Juvia and Gray still laughing at him…it hadn’t been his fault that he hadn’t been ready for that sheer drop on the roller coaster, and anyone would have screamed at a drop like that…or apparently not given that they were still laughing nearly half an hour later. Muttering under his breath he stomped off, thinking about getting something to drink so that he could cool down and try and settle his stomach which was still doing flip flops. However, he’d barely gone a dozen steps before they caught up with, entwining their arms with his and pressing apologetic kisses to his cheeks and he wanted to curse as he felt himself melting immediately, and they were forgotten even before they got to the drink stall…until they got home and he found they’d got photos of his screaming his head off, pinning them to the wall and giggling all over again.


	350. Erza x Mira x Freed + 'Beach'

    Mira grinned smugly as she watched Freed and Erza playing in the shallows, looking relaxed for the first time in months as they splashed water at one another. It had taken hours of pleading and persuasion to get them to agree to getting away for a few days, even though even they couldn’t deny that they had been run ragged for the last few weeks in particular…in the end she had pulled the ‘I’m feeling neglected’ card to get them to agree. It would take a lot more than this to be make her feel neglected, all she wanted to do was see them smile again, but she knew her stubborn partners would never accept that as a reason.

“Mira…” The soft voice interrupted her thoughts and she blinked as she realised they had abandoned the water whilst she was distracted, and she gulped as she eyed the buckets of water they were carrying. She shot to her feet and tried to bolt towards the waves, squealing as they both got her in the back, before Freed hauled her up and carried her into the sea with Erza tailing after them and laughing as Mira pleaded for mercy before she was deposited unceremoniously in the waves.


	351. Fraxus + 'Lazy'

“Wake up,” Freed ordered with more than a hint of irritation entering his voice as he shook the Dragon-slayer again, gritting his teeth as all he got was a sleepy mumble as Laxus tried to roll over and escape his efforts. “Laxus!” As much as he loved the blond, trying to get him up in the morning was enough to try the patient of a saint…and Freed was no saint, his lips pulling back in an evil smirk as he drew back and raised his hand in readiness to use his magic.

   Apparently that was what Laxus had been waiting for, because displaying a surprising amount of speed for someone who was supposedly asleep a moment ago, he rolled over to grab Freed, dragging the Rune mage down onto the bed.

“Will you be lazy for once?” Laxus grumbled in his ear, curling around Freed and trapping him in place before the younger man could recover from the change in position. Freed immediately opened his mouth to retort, only to find himself unable to force the words out as his mate’s warmth engulfed him, and he huffed in defeat as he felt the blond grinning against his neck as instead of fighting he relaxed back against the Dragon-slayer.


	352. Mira x Freed + 'Rose'

   Mira bit back a sigh as Freed kissed her gently on the cheek, smiling at her before turning to walk away again and she reached out as though to stop him, only to come up short as she caught the longing glance he sent in her direction _. He feels the same? Then why won’t…?_ Her eyes widened as she caught the way his hands reached down to brush against the hilt of his sword, his shoulders hunched and her expression softened. _That’s still bothering you?_

   It was a week later that Freed let himself into his room, only to come up short as he found that the entire bedroom was covered in white roses, save for a single red rose in the centre of the bed with a note pinned beneath it. His breath caught his throat as he stared at the roses for a long moment, well aware of who had done this, a fond smile tugging at his lips as he remembered giving her a single pink rose on their first date and his fingers trembled as he reached out to pick up the note.

_You are not the same man as back then. I love you._


	353. Gratsu + 'E.N.D.'

_I promise I will kill E.N.D…I promise I will stop you Natsu._ All the promises that he had made were echoing in Gray’s head, clashing with the screams and cries of warning from his guild mates as E.N.D. closed in on him, but he couldn’t do it…he couldn’t bring himself to raise his hand against Natsu, to use his magic to kill his mate. Instead he held his arms up in surrender as the demon closed in on him, a soft smile curving his lips as he opened his mouth to tell Natsu that he forgave him…but burning claws caught him before he could get the words out, and he found himself stumbling forwards.

“I’m sorry Natsu…” He whispered, blood trickling down his chin as he let his head fall onto the demon’s shoulder, his eyes slipping shut as he felt a shudder go through E.N.D and he was vaguely aware of scaled arms coming up to embrace him, a haunting howl filling the air as the world slipped away entirely.

_I’m sorry…_


	354. NaLu + 'E.N.D' II

“I love you!” Her confession rang out loudly, and at any other time she would have been mortified at the realisation that everyone had just heard her, the battle pausing around them. Right now though she couldn’t focus on anything but the demon in front of her, molten amber eyes wide as he stared at her, and for the first time since Zeref had opened that cursed book she could see a hint of Natsu in those depths. Taking a deep breath, she closed the last bit of distance between them, her hand trembling as she reached up to cup his cheek, forcing herself not to recoil at the feel of rough scales beneath her fingers. “I love you,” she repeated firmly, catching the green that flickered in the depths of the wild eyes and gathering her courage she leant up and kissed him gently, bringing her other hand up so that she was cradling his face. It was nothing like the first kiss she had dreamed about for so long, but as she felt the scales giving way to familiar warm skin beneath her hands, she knew that she could never ask for a better first kiss…especially when a warm voice whispered a moment later.

“I love you too…”


	355. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'First'

    Sorano’s gaze was sad as she knelt down beside Macbeth, her fingers trembling slightly as she reached out to brush them against his cheek, checking that he was still with her…just unconscious. He had been her first everything…her first friend, her first love…and now, she leant in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before rising smoothly to her feet…now…her hands slipped down to her pocket, counting the coins and weighing the value of her lifespan. It would be enough…enough to save her first, and her eyes narrowed as she glanced back at Macbeth. _My first and last…_ She amended before stalking forward to meet their opponent, wishing that she could have said farewell properly and praying that her actions weren’t going to become another chain tying Macbeth to their past that they never fully managed to escape.


	356. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Kiss'

    It began with a kiss…they were huddled in their ‘room’ in the tower, Angel trying desperately to soothe Midnight through the moonlit hours, when suddenly she had leant forward and pressed her lips against his to silence the whimpers. It was innocent, and born of a need to comfort him…but it was the first step on a path that they wouldn’t follow until years later. The next kiss came when Sorano was trying to confess her feelings, descending into a rambling mess as her nerves overcame her, and this time it was Macbeth who kissed her to silence her…his answer in that simple touch of the lips. There were many more kisses after that… teasing ones, loving ones, angry ones, loving ones and ones for luck before each battle. It ended with a kiss… Sorano crawling across to where he had fallen, his eyes wide and shocked as the freedom he had dreamt of was stolen away from him, and there were tears on her cheeks as she leant down to kiss him one final time.

_Farewell…_


	357. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Telling Friends'

    It was Sorano who was the most nervous about telling their friends, getting briefly caught up on the fact that they had reached a point where their guild mates could now be considered as friends rather than just comrades, before refocusing on the fact that they were going public. To be honest neither of them were sure who had decided to keep it private, blaming it mainly on everything else that had happened since they became romantically involved…but Macbeth was more amused by the situation than anything as he let his girlfriend lead him into the guild, well aware of the reaction they were going to get and eagerly anticipating what her reaction was going to be.

   He could see the same anticipation in their friends’ faces, and the way they were struggling to keep their expressions straight as she rambled on and eventually he took pity and squeezed her hand, waiting until she had glanced at him before tipping his head towards their guild mates.

“They already knew…” He pointed out, watching with a small smile as her eyes widened as she glanced between them all, the blush that had been decorating her cheeks all the way through darkening as she finally erupted.

“WHAT?!”


	358. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Moon'

   Macbeth smiled slightly as he rolled over to study Sorano having been pulled out his sleep by her mumbling in her sleep, something that she did on occasion and was always amusing to listen to…and to watch he amended, watching the way her nose wrinkled as she muttered a warning about him stealing her makeup again and he rolled his eyes at that, even in sleep she was nagging him. However, all traces of amusement disappeared a moment later when her expression darkened, her arms instinctively seeking him out and his breath caught in his throat as she launched into one of the stories she had told him when they were younger…her way of chasing away the nightmares and the long hours of the night. Those days were long behind them now, but he found himself just as entranced by her expression and voice as he had back then…the light catching her hair and casting a silvery glow around her face and his expression softened as he reached out to brush a lock of hair out of her face. Back then she had always been his moon…the light that kept the night from overwhelming him, and whilst he no longer needed that…she was still his moon.


	359. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Fear'

_Fear._ Fear was something that everyone in Oracion Sèis was intimately acquainted with, they had grown up with it, and even now with the Tower long behind them it still haunted their memories and actions. However, they had learned to move forward and keep moving despite that fear…that was how Macbeth knew that this fear was different, it had wrapped itself around him and trapped him place, leaving him unable to do anything but watch as Sorano fell. She was always graceful…always beautiful and that was true even now, but there was something terrible about it this time, something that stopped his breath for all the wrong reasons. _Move! Move!_ He screamed in his head, willing his body into motion or for his voice to work… _Why?_ He had moved forward for everything else…survived everything else no matter how bad the fear was, so why when his whole world could be disappearing in front of him, why couldn’t he move a single step?

_Sorano…_


	360. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Miracle'

    He was going to die. It was odd, there had been a time when he was ready to let that happen…back in the Tower he had even wished for it goodness knows how many times, but now…now there were tears in the corners of his eyes, tilting his head to the side as he searched for the familiar flash of silver and blue even as his vision blurred. _Sorano…I’m sorry_ , pain different from the sharp one lancing through his side from the wound that had sent him crashing to the ground, hit him and he squeezed his eyes shut. They had promised that they would live through this…that they would embrace their freedom when it was over, and here he was breaking his promise and worse he would be leaving her alone all over again. _I’m sorry_ … The world was fading quicker now, and he closed his eyes in defeat…whispering a prayer for the rest of their guild mates to take care of her for him…

“Don’t you dare die on me!” The sharp cry made him weakly force his eyes open once more, his vision obscured by her back….and something else cut through the pain and encroaching darkness…hope…hope that maybe just once he might be granted a miracle.


	361. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Family'

    Macbeth watched with a small smile as his girlfriend darted across the room to embrace a girl who could only be her sister, both of them laughing and crying at the same time as they hugged. He knew that this was a moment that she had been waiting for ever since setting eyes on Yukino a couple of years ago, and seeing the surprisingly open expression on her face he turned away, intending to slip away and leave them in peace to catch up. However, he had barely reached the door when someone grabbed his arm and tugged him back, and he turned, blinking in surprise when he found that it was Yukino who had stopped him, her cheeks dusted pink as she glanced between him and Sorano who had obviously chased after her.

“Um…would you please stay? You are part of our family now…so…” Macbeth stilled at her words, before glancing at Sorano who had fresh tears in her eyes as she met his gaze before nodding fervently, and he smiled at both of them.

“All right…”


	362. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Kitten'

“I am going to kill you…” Sorano should not be able to sound so threatening, or look so deadly when she was standing over him in her pyjamas, white fluffy ears that definitely didn’t belong to her poking out from her hair and a long white tail whipping around her in agitation…yet she did, and Macbeth hastily scrambled to the far side of the bed, although he knew that would be no protection if she really carried out her threat, and he opened his mouth to try and mollify her, only to be cut off when she continued. “Reverse this spell right now!”

“I…can’t…” He admitted sheepishly, wincing when she hissed at him and he hastily held up his hands in an attempt to mollify her as he could see her reaching for her coins. “It will wear off in a couple of days….”

“DAYS?!” Apparently that hadn’t been the right thing to appease her with, and with a very unmanly yelp he dashed for the door just as her magic slammed into the spot where he had been seconds before and he took flight as an angry yowl rang through the house.


	363. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'CPR'

    Everything hurt…it even hurt to breath and Sorano whimpered softly as she struggled to convince her eyes to open, something that was much harder than it should have been, and she was tempted to just give up when she felt warm hands cupping her face.

“Sorano! Don’t you dare! Wake up!” She knew that voice…but she had never heard him sound that frightened before, and that was the impetus she needed to force her eyes open, the world swimming in and out of focus for a few minutes before gradually Macbeth’s face came into view above her.

“Mac…” She was cut off when she was pulled into a hug, her eyes widening as she felt how badly he was trembling and the way his chest was heaving as he sucked in desperate breaths. “What…?”

“I nearly didn’t make it in time…I thought…you weren’t breathing,” he was rambling in a way that she had never heard him do before, and she swallowed hard as he pulled back just enough to peer at her with frightened eyes, the evidence of tears on his face as he added faintly. “I thought I lost you.”


	364. LoGrayLu + 'Choice'

    Lucy hesitated for a moment before kneeling in front of her parents’ graves, glancing down at the photo she was clutching before slowly reaching out to lay it between them. She honestly didn’t know what her parents would make of her choice, and a small part of her feared the answer to that question…a dull ache in her chest at the thought that they might not have accepted her boys. _But it wasn’t a choice_ …she thought as she heard the quiet footsteps behind her, unsurprised that they had tracked her down even though she hadn’t said where she was going, some of her doubt fading as she felt them each lay a hand on her shoulders. _I couldn’t choose between them…and I can’t regret that,_ she thought as she glanced up first at Gray and then Loke, managing a watery smile as she saw the matching expression of concern and love on their faces and her expression was one of determination as she turned back to the graves, her gaze locked on the photo of her sat between her boys…happier than she had ever been, and there was no hesitation in her thoughts this time.

_Mama, Papa…I won’t apologise for this choice…_


	365. GrayLu + 'Opportunity'

    This was not quite what he’d had in mind, Gray thought as he paced the perimeter of their prison cell for the tenth time as he shot furtive glances at the Celestial mage huddled in the middle of the room, when he’d been looking to get her alone for long enough to finally admit his feelings. Either the universe was laughing at him, or it thought that this was the best way to give them alone time…either way it was the first time the pair of them had been completely alone for the past few weeks, and he knew that he shouldn’t miss the opportunity just because the situation wasn’t ideal. The only problem was that so far every time he had opened his mouth to try and broach the topic, the words had got lodged in his throat, hence his current pacing…Lucy probably thought he wanted to get away from her or something at this stage, after all he’d barely said two words to her since they’d been captured and realised that they weren’t getting out of here on his own. Natsu would probably have hit him by now, or be laughing at his awkwardness and somehow the image of the idiot laughing at him was the last push he need to gather his courage and he whirled back towards Lucy.

“Lucy…”


	366. Gratsu + 'Adoption'

   Gray’s expression was soft as he stepped into the spare bedroom…no not the spare bedroom anymore, he corrected himself with a smile as he eyed the figures curled in the middle of the bed. He had woken to find his mate missing from their bed and it hadn’t taken a genius to work out where Natsu was going to be, and sure enough there was the Fire curled protectively around the huddled form of Aiden in the centre of the bed. _Aiden…. our son_ , the Ice mage still couldn’t really believe it and he hesitated for a moment before crossing to the bed, his smile dimming slightly as he caught the tear tracks on the five-year old’s face…it wasn’t surprising, neither Gray nor Natsu had got over their family’s deaths that easily and it had only been a few months, still that didn’t make it any easier to see the evidence of his grief. Gently he eased himself onto the bed, moving so that both he and Natsu were framing the boy, unsurprised when olive eyes immediately opened to search for a threat and his breath caught as he took in the look in Natsu’s eyes as he glanced between him and their adopted son, and he felt a fresh smile crossing his face.

_This is our family…_


	367. GrayLu + 'Holiday'

_This was the life,_ Gray mused as he settled back on the deck chair with a contented sigh…no work, no teammates and best of all, a small smile tugged at his lips as he rolled onto his side to gaze down at Lucy who was sprawled on a towel beside him, the book she had been reading laying abandoned on her stomach as she dozed…they were finally getting some alone time. It had been a long time since they’d had time with just the two of them with no distractions, and as much as he loved his friends he had been getting ready to snap at them and given the speed at which Lucy had agreed to this holiday she had been feeling the same. They’d only been here a couple of days, but he could already feel the tension draining out of him and he let his gaze drift down the beach to the waves gently breaking against the sand, before his gaze was drawn back to the slumbering Celestial mage. In all honesty they could have holed up in a tiny inn somewhere and he would have been content as long as he got to enjoy this sight…


	368. Lyoray + 'Alpha/Omega'

    Lyon groaned as he tried to force himself back up, not wanting to leave Gray fighting alone, but his body just didn’t want to obey him and he fell back with a cry. His opponent was closing in, sensing an opportunity to finish him but a moment before he could reach him, Gray appeared between them with an angry snarl, ice crackling in the air around him. He could immediately feel the other mage trying to intimidate his mate, thinking that because he was an omega that Gray would be easy to intimidate and despite the pain and the fear that came from the thought of Gray having to fight alone, Lyon felt a smirk tugging at his lips. He could barely get Gray to listen, and the younger Ice mage actually tried to at least hear him out most of the time…and his smirk grew as Gray snarled at the other alpha, the warning clear in the noise. _Stay away. I’m his…and he’s mine…_ Before the growl disappeared behind the sound of creaking ice, and a sharp cry from the other mage before it was cut off abruptly as Gray’s ice encased him easily, and Lyon’s final thought before he passed out was. _That’s my mate…_


	369. Fraxus + 'Torn'

“You’re an idiot you know that?” Laxus scolded softly, his hands gentle as he cradled Freed’s hands in his, blue eyes dark as he studied the bloodied and torn flesh.

“I didn’t expect his blade to be able to cut through my transformation like that,” Freed muttered defensively, even though he knew that it had been a reckless to move to try and catch a naked blade with his hands even if he was transformed, but the attack had been too quick for him to block any other way. He’d done it before and come through unscathed, but the sword must’ve been made to deal with demons because it had cut deeply before he had managed to twist away with a sharp cry, Laxus finishing the mage off in his place. “Sorry…”

“Don’t apologise,” Laxus said with a sigh, leaning in to kiss him gently before adding softly. “Just be more careful…I don’t like it when you’re hurt.” _Or when I have to hurt you even more_ , he thought as he eyed the wounds, knowing that there was going to be no way to treat them without causing a lot more pain.


	370. Fraxus + 'Bonds'

    Laxus grinned triumphantly at his tormentor, ignoring the blood trickling down his chin, and drawing strength from the frustrated expression on the man’s face. They’d long since abandoned physical torture after realising he would hold out as long as it took, and would probably die before admitting defeat…and they had moved onto magic…a magic that had filled him with terror when it had been explained that it dissolved the bonds between people. Already he could feel his ties to Fairy Tail, to his grandfather, to home fading and faltering, being replaced with a disconcerting feeling of emptiness…but those bonds had been destroyed once before, and he knew they could be rebuilt. No it had been the bonds that he had shared with Freed that he had feared losing, because those had never been touched, growing stronger and stronger through the years…until the Rune mage had somehow become the centre of his world, and he couldn’t imagine losing that. However, the moment the magic had brushed against that bond, it had dissipated, flinging the other mage back several feet and flooding the Dragon-slayer with warmth as he realised that it was something that couldn’t be taken from him.


	371. Fraxus + 'Saddle'

    It was nights like these when Laxus found himself crammed into one of the uncomfortable infirmary chairs, one of Freed’s hands clasped in both of his and his eyes unwilling to stray from his mate’s for fear of missing the slightest sign of distress or pain that he found himself wondering what he was doing…what they were both doing. It was years since Makarov had saddled the younger man with the request of watching over Laxus and guarding his back, and yet Freed had thrown himself in front of Laxus as though that promise was just as strong and binding as ever. _I should let him go,_ deep down the Dragon-slayer knew that everything was different from back then, that Freed hadn’t acted out of a promise made years ago, but it wasn’t as easy to remember that when his mate was lying injured and unconscious because of him.

“Lax…” The weak whisper broke into his whirling thoughts just as the fingers of the hand he was clutching curled weakly around his, and he leant forward hopefully, watching as Freed’s eyes shifted beneath closed lids for a minute. Finally, the turquoise eyes that he loved so much inched open, and there it was…the look of relief and love…and devotion, that meant that he could never act on that thought of letting him go…


	372. Fraxus + 'Broken'

   Freed was vaguely aware of people talking to him, of food being placed in his hands as he was urged to eat…or hands trying to encourage him to move and take a break, but he paid them no mind. The only thing he could focus on was the still form on the bed, his eyes, red-rimmed and sore from the tears he had shed never leaving the unsteady rise and fall of Laxus’s chest. In all their years together he had seen the Dragon-slayer in countless states…and he had seen him close to death far more times than he wanted to count…but never like this. Laxus had never looked so broken…the majority of his body covered in bandages, and the few patches of skin that were uncovered were covered with dark bruises that stood out lividly against unusually pale skin. _Broken…Broken… Broken…_ The word echoed in his mind as he reached out to gently ghost his fingers over his mate’s hand, not daring to touch him for fear that would be the final push that would break the Dragon-slayer completely.

_Laxus…_


	373. Frufus + 'Tangled'

“This is your fault,” Freed hissed in irritation, wincing as he tried to move away from Rufus only to be brought up short by the tangled mess that was their hair. It was a problem they had encountered before, and why he usually insisted that they tie their hair back when they went to bed…but they had both been a little distracted last night after a couple of months with nothing but lacrima calls and letters to keep them going, and they had fallen asleep in a tangled mess…which had led to their current tangled mess.

“I didn’t see you complaining last night,” Rufus pointed out mildly, leaning in to kiss the Rune mage lightly on the cheek to mollify him, waiting until Freed’s expression had softened before reaching up to knock Freed’s hands away. He was more patient than the Rune mage, and he deftly began to work on untangling unable to stop a small smirk from creeping across his face as he felt Freed nuzzling against his fingers as he worked, and gradually he let them drift away from the knots and deeper into the green hair…privately he didn’t mind remaining tangled just a little longer, especially when a soft noise that was remarkably close to a purr escaped his partner.


	374. Frufus + 'Strings'

   Rufus had always made a point of remaining calm and in control no matter how bad a battle was going, but there had been no stopping the fury that cursed through him as he watched Freed go down, like a puppet that’d had its strings cut. For a moment he froze, anger warring with terror and hope, waiting for his partner to surge to his feet like normal and re-enter the fight, but there was no sign that the Rune mage was even still with him…let alone capable of fighting. As that realisation set in, his control slipped, green eyes flashing as his fingers shot to temple…a plethora of spells running through his mind, spells that could tear apart their opponent…that could punish those that had dared to hurt his partner. Yet it was the memory of purple runes that surged to the front, along with the image of turquoise eyes darkened to black and a cold smile crossed his lips.

“Memory Make…”


	375. Fraxus + 'Body-Switching'

    Freed, Laxus had decided was enjoying their current situation far too much, making the most of being the tallest for once as he pulled Laxus into a tight hug. He knew that they should be more focused on finding out how the hell they had switched places in the first place, and how they were going to get back too normal, but dammit all, it felt amazing to be tugged into his partner’s warmth and to feel his head resting on his…if he could ignore the oddness of seeing his body doing those things he amended after a moment.

“I could get used to this…” Freed teased him, and dammit if it wasn’t odd hearing his own voice…even as he felt warmth blossoming from the teasing, and his eyes narrowed. Two could play at that game, and he grinned as he leaned up to kiss his partner…okay being short really sucked, and maybe he really shouldn’t tease Freed as much as he did…still it was worth it when he caught the blush spreading across the other’s face.


	376. Frufus + 'Separation'

   There were odd days when Freed wondered what he was still doing in Fairy Tail…in Magnolia… it was growing more and more unbearable putting up with the separation from Rufus that came with being in different guilds…and no matter how often they spoke via lacrima or sent letters, it wasn’t the same as actually being with the Memory Mage. _I miss him_ …and yet as he gazed around the chaos that was Fairy Tail, his gaze lingering for a moment on his own teammates, he knew that there was no way he could leave this behind and he knew that in his own way, Rufus felt exactly the same about Sabertooth. _But…I miss him_ , he thought dropping his head with a despondent sigh and burying it in his arms, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment and missing the familiar figure who had just slipped into the guildhall. He remained oblivious until someone reached out and gently brushed their fingers through his hair, and for a moment he froze, barely daring to believe it before slowly lifting his head to find soft green eyes watching him with concern.

“Rufus…” It slipped out before he could stop it, and he was up and moving before he had realised what he was doing, for once not caring that they were surrounded by curious eyes. As he felt Rufus arms come up to encircle him, he huffed out a sigh of relief before burying his face against his boyfriend, feeling some of the ache of separation easing already.


	377. Frufus + 'Anxiety'

   Rufus had no memory of feeling like this, the odd fluttery feeling in his stomach leaving him feeling odd and unsettled and he dropped heavily onto the bench, his hand automatically darting to his pocket to check that the box was still there. _Am I really frightened by this?_ He found himself asking as he glanced up at the display, seeing that Freed’s train was delayed by a couple of minutes and huffing out a breath…no, it wasn’t fear…anxiety? His mind supplied and he stilled, fingers tightening around the small bulge in his pocket. _Yes, anxiety sounds right_ …It felt almost as silly as being afraid, but he had never even contemplated proposing before and yet here he was, waiting for his boyfriend who he hadn’t seen in a month with a ring ready in his pocket…it wasn’t that he doubted that Freed felt the same way, or that he would want to say yes…but could he? They were in separate guilds and they still hadn’t resolved that problem, and that tiny ring in his pocket would mean a whole new level of change for their relationships and their lives…

_But…I love him…_


	378. Frufus + 'Opposites Attract'

     Rufus was out of breath, his left arm hanging uselessly at his side and his magic nearly completely gone as his opponent closed in once more, and whilst he managed a snarky comment and a smirk he couldn’t deny that things didn’t look good for him right now. He had lost sight of Freed a while ago, but that was okay, he had promised himself he wasn’t going to get hung up on working with his partner…he had learnt the value of comrades since the Grand Magic games, but his independent streak and confidence in his own abilities meant that it was much easier just to fight as an individual.

“Idiot!” The familiar voice dragged him back into the present, just in time to see Freed’s sword flashing and downing the mage who had been about to take him down. The Rune mage was furious, turquoise eyes flashing as he turned to glare at him, and Rufus found himself flinching back under that gaze…his mind unhelpfully memorising the moment, because dammit Freed was stunning when he was like this. “What the hell do you think you’re doing standing around thinking like that?”

“F-Freed?” _Why? Why are you here? Why did you come back?_ It was clear that it had been hard fight for the Rune mage as well, his clothes tattered and torn and stained frim fighting, along with blood although not enough to make Rufus worry…too much.

“What are you looking so surprised for?” Freed asked, and Rufus blinked, confused by the question and the Rune mage sighed in exasperation. “I already told you…I won’t leave someone behind, even an idiot like you.”

_That’s right…he’s different from me…_


	379. Freed & Mirajane (Brotp) + 'Omegas'

   Mira sighed as she watched Freed pacing anxiously around her living room, catching the way his eyes constantly flickered to the door and the way his hand reached down in search of his sword even though it was currently stored away at home. It was always the same when their heat struck…they had long since learnt to retreat so that they wouldn’t disturb their guild mates, but the reasons for hiding away together were more complicated and she bit her lip as she caught black scales spreading across his arm for a moment before he managed to get himself back under control. Whenever heat struck and their control wavered, their demonic sides would surge to the front, seeking to take control and they were the only ones capable of handling the other when they got like that. Mira had it slightly easier as her demonic magic was her dominant magic and so her control was better, and Freed’s control was further weakened at the moment because his teammates were on a job and he wanted to be there to protect them, hating the weakness that came from being an omega. Seeing black spreading across his arm again she sprang to her feet and moved across to wrap her arms around him in a hug, murmuring quiet reassurances as she fought to calm him down before his control slipped too far.

“It’ll be over soon…and they’ll be home.”


	380. Freed & Mirajane (Brotp) + 'Baking'

   Freed had a pained expression on his face as he gazed around at the state of the guild’s kitchen, before turning to look sheepishly at Mira, relieved to see that she looked just as mortified as he did about the mess they had made. He wasn’t sure when it had become a tradition for him to come and help her when she was baking…or when it had transformed into a competition between them, trying to outdo each other’s efforts with their guild-mates acting as the judges. However, it didn’t look like there was going to be anything to judge today…as what had started with Mira accidently splattering him with batter when she was mixing, had turned into a full on food fight between them…part of him was horrified that he had been so childish, but as their gazes met, and he took in the mess of icing and batter covering her and guessing that he looked no better he began to chuckle…doubling over when her giggles joined him, and whilst he wasn’t looking for the clean-up, he had to admit that it felt good to relax completely for once.


	381. Fraxus + 'Mate'

_Mate._ The first time Laxus had whispered that name into his ear, Freed had been confused and a little offended, somehow that word had felt like it meant less than partner…or boyfriend…How wrong he had been. _Mate_ …It hadn’t taken him long to realise that word meant something more to Laxus, to hear the pride and happiness contained in that single word and that alone would have been enough to silence any protests he might have made. However, those protests soon disappeared into memory because there was something about hearing that word in Laxus’s warm voice, that sent heat rushing through his body…whether it was whispered in his ear late at night, snarled possessively at anyone that had tried to pry him away from Laxus, or said with the frank bluntness that brought colour to his cheeks every time and the day the Dragon-slayer dropped down and asked him to be his husband he had shaken his head, before correctly him softly.

“No…I will be your mate.”


	382. Fraxus + 'Bonded'

   The Dragon-slayer stretched as he drifted awake, feeling a warm ball of contentment in his stomach and his eyes opened as a familiar scent hit his nose, a small smile tugging at his lips as he found himself gazing at the reason for his contentment. Freed was curled against his side, hair splayed around him and a peaceful expression on his face and Laxus couldn’t resist leaning in to steal a quick kiss, feeling his mate sleepily beginning to respond. It was as Freed drifted towards awareness that he became aware of the gentle warmth in the back of his mind, and his eyes widened as he felt it intensify a moment before turquoise eyes blinked open and the Rune mage mumbled a sleepy hello. Curiously Laxus leant into steal another kiss, gasping as the warmth in the back of his mind exploded into a burning heat that intensified as he deepened the kiss…it wasn’t painful, but it made his breath catch in his throat and there were happy tears in his eyes as he pulled back to look at Freed, eyes trailing over the evidence of the night before, as the bond that had snapped into place hummed contentedly between them.


	383. Fraxus + 'Possessive'

    Laxus blinked in shock as his vision was suddenly obscured by familiar green hair, his eyes instinctively drawn to the distinctive cowlicks for a moment before a low snarl rumbled through the Rune mage and he hastily refocused on the situation. The guest who hadn’t quite been getting the hint when he said that he was taken, and that the rules of Blue Pegasus clearly stated that boundaries had to be kept had finally frozen in her efforts to virtually climb into his skin. The look of alarm and dawning realisation would have been amusing were he not more worried about Freed, blue eyes narrowing in concern as the younger man snarled at her again, his back tense and Laxus could feel his magic beginning to stir…they really didn’t need a demon lose in the middle of the guild, and the Dragon-slayer knew that at this stage he was the only one who would be able to stop Freed.

“Freed,” he called soothingly, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the Rune mage, tugging him round so that Freed was buried against his chest. “Calm down…”

“Mine?”

“Yours,” Laxus confirmed softly, uncaring of their audience as he leant forward to steal a small kiss, feeling the younger mage melting against him. He knew that it would take a lot more to calm him completely, but the immediate danger of an explosion had been derailed and he was relieved to see Hibiki hastily leading the guest away, leaving him to focus completely on Freed. “I’m always yours…”


	384. Frufus + 'Tied'

    Freed growled under his breath as he tugged uselessly against the restraints tying him in place, unsurprised when they didn’t give this time either. Stubbornly he tried once more, before turning narrowed eyes towards the unrepentant Rufus who was carefully perched on the edge of the bed, watching him warily and carefully holding himself where the Rune mage couldn’t get to him.

“Untie me,” he ordered.

“No,” Rufus refused at once, reaching out to lay a finger over the Rune mage’s lip to silence the protests he could see welling up, green eyes grim as he glanced down at the bandages stretching across his partner’s torso and around his shoulder. “Freed…you have to rest. You’ve already torn your stiches out once.” His breathing hitched for a moment, wishing that he could forget the image of walking into the bedroom to find Freed crumpled on one knee and fresh blood soaking through his bandages, and his voice came out a lot more strained than intended. “Please…”


	385. Fraxus + 'Dragon'

    There were times that Freed could forget that his mate harboured the power and instincts of a Dragon, it was easily done when they were curled up in bed, or on the rare days where Laxus let down his barriers and just hung out with him and the rest and the Raijinshuu. Then there were times like this…caught up in the throes of a battle, his sword lost somewhere amongst the rubble and his body aching in places that he didn’t know it was possible to ache, struggling to get back to his feet and fight once more even though he already knew that wasn’t happening. There was always that brief moment of fear as his opponent closed in and the realisation that he was helpless in that minute…but then he would hear the growl that was not quite human echoing through the air, before Laxus appeared, eyes alight with fury and power as he stood over Freed. The lightning crackling around him would take Freed’s breath away, along with his fear and as he watched Laxus charge forward, all he could see was a Lightning Dragon surging through the air and wonder how he had been so lucky to claim the heart of such a creature.


	386. BixFreed + 'Carpentry'

   There were tears in Freed’s eyes, making his already clumsy attempts at carpentry even worse, but he wouldn’t stop not even as his fingers filled with splinters or blood trickled from the cut he had given himself. _This was his fault…_ If only he’d been more aware, faster, stronger… _if only_ … a broken sob welled up before he could stop it, and he paused to dash hand across his eyes, unaware that the door had opened behind him.

“Freed…” It was the gentle voice that alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone, and he flinched before turning to look at Bickslow, trying to brace himself for the anger or worse that he was expecting to see. Instead he was stunned into silence as the Skeith mage dropped down beside him, reaching out and tugging his battered hands away from the doll he had been trying to fashion, cradling them with a pained expression. “Idiot…you didn’t have to go this far.”

“But…”

“Look,” Bickslow cut him off softly, gesturing behind him and Freed slowly lifted his head, turquoise eyes widening as he took in the five dolls hovering in the doorway…five not four…not four…


	387. Fraxus + 'Raven'

   Laxus refused to flinch even as Freed growled and snarled at him, carefully avoiding the clawed hand that tried to swipe at him, his hands gentle as he brushed his fingers over raven skin, feeling the roughness of the demon’s scales…He could feel his mate’s power simmering beneath the surface and he knew that the younger man was struggling to rein it in, and he wished desperately that this was a battle that he could help with, but all he could do was stand here and hold onto him. Yet no matter how destructive this side of Freed was, and no matter how much Freed feared and hated this transformation, Laxus couldn’t bring himself to feel the same way…because whilst it wasn’t the same Freed he had curled up with that morning, or the same Freed who had kissed him softly for luck before the fight, it was still Freed...a darker, more dangerous form of his mate who would possibly quite happily attack him…but still part of the man he loved.


	388. Gajevy + 'Mate'

   A contented noise rumbled in Gajeel’s chest as he curled himself tighter around his sleeping mate, nuzzling his nose into the side of Levy’s neck and a smile tugged at his lips as she sleepily mumbled his name. It had been years since he had first claimed her as his mate, and even now he found himself marvelling at the fact that her heart had been large enough to forgive him for what he had done when they first met…and to love someone like him. Even now there were odd days when he was hit by crippling doubt, but she would always soothe it a way with a soft smile and gentle words, and be blinked back sudden tears as he pressed as close as possible to Levy. There had been a time when he had thought that just being mates was enough…then she had become his wife…then the mother to his twins, and now as she twisted so that her face was buried against his chest, his sharp ears picking up the patter of small feet in the distance, he realised that she was his world.


	389. BixFreed + 'Yin and Yang'

    Bickslow’s voice was low and soothing as he moved towards Freed, pausing whenever the demon tensed or growled warningly, and he kept up a running commentary as he inched forward and talking about anything that entered his mind. Eventually he reached his partner and drew him cautiously into a hug, well aware that the darkness was still close to the surface and capable of lashing out, and he let a little of his magic out to play in warning. It was always the same he mused as he felt the demon stilling in his arms, a tremor rocking Freed as his transformation started to recede…Freed’s darkness had saved them again, had saved him when he was treating the fight too casually and now it was his light-heartedness and warmth guiding the younger man back to himself. Evergreen had commented once that they completed each other almost too perfectly, a smile on her face when Freed had promptly turned red at her comment, as he felt Freed burying his face against him now, he realised that she had probably been more correct than any of them had realised.


	390. BixFreed + 'Hide and Seek'

    It had been the dolls’ idea for them all to play hide and seek, trailing after Bickslow and Freed and chanting incessantly until the pair admitted defeat, having learned from experience that the dolls would never abandon something they were this hooked on. The first couple of rounds had lasted ages as the dolls size made it easy for them to hide in the most awkward nooks and crannies, although more than one of them had given themselves away by giggling. Eventually though it was their time to hide, and Bickslow was cursing his size as he realised that there were very few places in the house capable of concealing someone his height, and he was about to admit defeat when a strong arm snaked out of the hall closet and dragged him inside just as he heard the dolls shouting ‘Ready!”. He could feel Freed smiling as the Rune mage leant against his chest for a minute, and Bickslow couldn’t resist lifting his arms to tug the younger man into a tight hug, wanting to make up for some of the alone time they had lost to this silly game. Freed had just leant up to try and steal a kiss when they both stiffened as they heard giggling on the other side of the door, and they braced themselves for being pounced on, only to lunge for the door in alarm as they heard the sound of the key turning in the lock.


	391. NaLu + 'Dragonise'

    Lucy hummed softly as she felt Natsu kissing the back of her neck, his breath warm against her skin and she smiled as he snored softly a moment later… _only Natsu_ … She was about to roll over and nudge him to stop him from snoring, when he began to mumble under his breath and she froze at once, having learned from experience that he would reveal a lot when he was asleep…it was how she had first learnt that he liked her back, which had given her the confidence to confess. A moment later she was rolling her eyes when he began to argue with someone in his sleep…probably Gray…and she was just closing her eyes, ready to go back to sleep when his tone changed, becoming softer and more guttural and she felt the mating mark on her shoulder tingling…just as it had the night he had claimed her, and her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. She couldn’t understand dragonise, but she didn’t need to…the warmth flooding her from those soft words telling just what he was saying, and she rolled over to face him, reaching out to brush her fingers across his cheek.

“Yeah…I love you too.”


	392. NaLu + 'Dragonise' II

   Lucy winced and threw her hands up in an attempt to protect herself from the overwhelming heat coming from Natsu, even as fear pooled in her stomach…she recognised this heat…it was the same she had felt the day Igneel had emerged from the Dragon-slayer. Only today it wasn’t accompanied from the same cry of pain, but rather a deep rumbling growl that seemed to echo through both her and the surrounding area, and despite the heat she found herself lowering her hands to watch. Natsu… The Fire mage was stood in front of her, flames engulfing him, his head arched back as he growled out again and a frightened cry escaped as with a horrible sound of tearing flesh and broken bones, wings erupted from his shoulders even as scales began to spread down his arms. _This can’t be happening_ … She reached out towards him, as though her trembling hands would be enough to stop what was happening, only to flinch back as he growled warningly at her…their eyes meeting for a brief moment, and in that instance she realised it wasn’t Natsu that she was looking at, but a Dragon.


	393. Fraxus + 'Medieval AU'

“Your highness…” Freed knew that his voice bordering on disrespectful even if he was currently bowing as expected, but this was the third time this evening that he’d been sent to chase the prince back to the ball, and there were things he would much rather be doing…like enjoying the music and the atmosphere, as he was still on guard duty…and not currently knelt in one of the lower corridors, getting scowled at by Laxus. “Please…”

“Can’t you just tell them you couldn’t find me?” Laxus demanded, although he knew that there was no way anyone would believe that…it was the reason why the Knight had been assigned to him in the first place, because Freed had an uncanny ability to track him down no matter how hard he had been trying to hide. It wasn’t a fair thing to ask either, as he knew that it would be Freed who would be punished if he returned without Laxus…and not him, even though he was the one directly ignoring his father’s command to attend and remain there for the entire evening. He could already feel himself wavering, but before he could say anything Freed had risen swiftly to his feet, giving him an inscrutable expression for a moment before sighing.

“Fine…just find a better hiding place before your father sends someone else to look for you,” the Knight ordered, and he was gone before Laxus could reply, and the blond knew that he owed the younger man one hell of a favour for this as he turned and headed deeper into the castle.


	394. Freed x Laxus x Bickslow + 'Home'

    Laxus froze as he heard footsteps on the stairs, magic immediately rising in readiness to fight before his senses kicked in and a smile crept across his face as he caught the familiar scents approaching the bedroom. He had come back from his solo job the night before, only to find that the Raijinshuu were also away on a job and it had been a shock to his system to realise that he could no longer sleep in their bed unless he had Freed and Bickslow there…a sudden flash of irritation had his smile fading, and he rolled over and feigned sleep as the door creaked open a moment later. He kept up the act as he heard them undressing, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from reacting as they slipped into bed beside of him, framing him for once and snuggling close.

“We missed you,” Freed’s voice was soft in his ear as the Rune mage rested his head against his shoulder, and he felt Bickslow nodding in agreement against his front and despite himself he sighed, warmth blossoming at having them home once more, the bed finally feeling the right size once more.

“Yeah…I missed you too…”


	395. Freed x Laxus x Bickslow + 'Heart'

    Laxus couldn’t sleep, and he was unsurprised when he rolled over to find Bickslow staring at him with expectant eyes…the bed feeling strangely empty and he sighed as he glanced at the space they had automatically left empty for their third…the heart of their trio. _Freed…_

“Come on,” he said after a moment, tossing back the covers and slipping out of the bed, hearing Bickslow hurrying to mimic him. The hospital had chased them out earlier despite their protests and the fact that Freed had been pleading for them to stay as well, and Laxus had a niggling feeling that the Rune mage was probably struggling to sleep just as much as they were…not a situation he was willing to accept, and given that the Skeith mage was keeping pace with him as flung on clothes and headed out the door in a matter of minutes, Bickslow was of a similar mind.

   Sure enough when they snuck into Freed’s hospital room half an hour later, leaving Bickslow’s dolls to keep watch, they found a very unhappy Rune mage sat up in bed looking exhausted. However, his expression immediately brightened at the sight of them, although he couldn’t hide the yawn that escaped a moment later and Bickslow and Laxus hastily claimed the seats on either side of the bed as they urged him to lie down. It was uncomfortable and they were going to get an earful in the morning…but they already felt more at ease having Freed…their heart…back between them where he belonged.


	396. Freed x Laxus x Bickslow + 'Crowd'

    Bickslow and Laxus exchanged amused glances as they heard Freed muttering under his breath, complaining about the size of the crowd and the fact that everyone around him appeared to be giants, catching the pointed glare he sent in their direction. They had decided not to participate in Fantasia this year so that they could actually enjoy the festival and make a date out of it, which was why they were currently laden down with the assorted prizes that Bickslow had managed to accumulate on the carnival games…and the books that Freed had insisted on getting, ignoring them when they pointed out that the bookshop was open every day. Laxus was the only one currently unencumbered, and with a mischievous smirk he moved forward, taking advantage of Freed’s distraction to close the distance between them and hoisting the smaller man into the air. Freed yelped at the sudden movement and height, struggling to free himself and scowling…or rather pouting when Bickslow began to laugh at him, but more concerned with the way Laxus’s fingers were pressing against his sides, his pout giving way to giggles even as he tried to suppress them and he was relieved when the Lightning mage had to lower him or risk dropping him. Relieved that was until Bickslow joined the chaos, tugging Freed into his side and ignoring the scowl from Laxus at losing his prize, as he added cheerfully.

“Let’s go and find somewhere a short person can see from…”


	397. Gajevy + 'Flowers'

    Gajeel smirked to himself as he watched Levy shifting on the bed, sliding into the warm spot that he had just left behind and cuddling up with her nose buried in his pillow, a sleepy mumble that could have either been his name or a request for him to stop snoring escaping before she settled once more. He waited patiently until he was sure that she was asleep before yanking on his clothes and slipping from the room, aware that he would have an hour at most before she registered that he wasn’t in bed and woke up properly, and he wanted the house ready for her birthday. She had been quite insistent that she didn’t want much this year, and he had listened sort of…he had bought her the book she had been raving about for the past couple of weeks, but that was the only gift per se…instead he had taken her claim that she would rather have a single flower than a mountain of gifts and…maybe gone slightly overboard he admitted forty minutes later when he heard movement from upstairs, glancing around the living room and dining room that had been transformed into a flower garden…already imagining the scolding he was probably going to get, and the soft kiss that would follow.


	398. Gajevy + 'Piercings'

    Gajeel could feel Levy’s fingers tightening around his, and he turned to glance at her just in time to see her swallowing nervously, and he opened his mouth intending to remind her that she really didn’t have to go through with this…as touched as he was about the idea of her getting a piercing for their first anniversary, he didn’t want her to do something that scared her. Before he could even get the word out though she had turned to him with flashing eyes, her fear giving way to irritation.

“Don’t you dare tell me I don’t need to do it,” she warned him, and his mouth snapped shut as he had learnt from experience…painful experience…not to argue when she used that tone, and instead he trailed silently after her when she was called through a few minutes later, determined to at least be there to hold her hand as it was done. There was no sign of her previous nerves when it was being done though, instead she held his gaze confidently and he was the one who found himself swallowing nervously…awestruck at the depth of feeling in her eyes….and later whenever he studied her belly piercing, it was that exact expression that would flash through his face, reminding him of how much she loved him…and how lucky he was.


	399. Sting & Natsu (Brotp) + 'Cooking'

_This was a bad idea…_ Natsu thought as he gazed around at the ruined remains of his kitchen, before brushing a finger through the mixture that had landed on his cheek, eyeing it suspiciously before tasting it and grimacing.

“I thought you said you could cook?” He demanded turning to look at Sting who was equally covered in whatever the hell they had managed to make, although he knew that he had more than contributed to the chaos, because whilst he was generally proficient in the kitchen he had been happily distracted with bickering with the blond and plotting their next training session.

“I said that I was learning…kind of,” Sting admitted with a grin, only to yelp as Natsu flung a ladle of the gloop at him, reigniting the food fight that had contributed to the original mess.

   The fight ended nearly ten minutes later when Lector and Happy came to see what was happening with dinner…the clean-up that followed taking nearly an hour, before the two Dragon-slayer’s admitted defeat on the cooking front and headed for the guild and Mira’s cooking.


	400. Sting & Natsu (Brotp) + 'Energetic'

   Natsu yelped as he was forced awake by something…or rather someone landing across him, his eyes narrowing as he spotted the familiar blond hair a moment before Sting sat up with a laugh, looking far too awake for this time in the morning. Groaning and grumbling under his breath he shoved the other Dragon-slayer off, only to curse as the momentum sent his hammock swinging, dropping him to the ground with a loud thud with Sting’s laughter echoing through the room.

“You are dead,” he informed the blond as he sat up, rubbing at the sore spot on the side of his head, unsurprised when he found no sympathy on Sting’s face.

“Only if you can catch me!” Sting shouted with a laugh before bolting out of the door. _Way too energetic_... Natsu thought with a growl as he got to his feet, determined to catch the idiot and possibly tie him down so that he could at least eat breakfast in peace and possibly get some more sleep, although it wasn’t going to be easy he admitted as he heard Sting chuckling in the distance.


	401. Sting & Natsu (Brotp) + 'Sheepish'

“What the hell have you done?!” The loud, rather furious sounding shout cut through the middle of Sting and Natsu’s fight which had long since changed from being a training session, to a free-for-all wrestling match in the middle of the training ground. They both froze for a moment, slowly releasing each other before glancing across at where Minerva and Rogue were leant against the wall, the former scowling at them…and slowly they glanced around, their eyes widening as they took in the rather large craters they had created in the floor and in a couple of spots against the wall, the char marks covering the grounds and what looked like the remains of a fence. They both gulped nervously before turning to look at each other with matching sheepish expressions, although neither of them could hide the fact that they had enjoyed the spar, grins fighting to break through as they turned around to look at the others.

“Oops….?”


	402. Gratsu + 'Steamy Shower'

   The whole point of jumping in the shower together after Erza had called to say they were heading out on a job in an hour had been to save time. However, Natsu was sulking over the fact that their alone time had just been cut in half, and was determined to make the most of what time they had left…and Gray despite his attempts at pointing out the redhead would kill them if they were late, hadn’t really been able to protest, and the Dragon-slayer had triumphantly let his hands begin to wander. Things were just beginning to get heated between them when they heard the sound of Gray’s front door bursting open, followed a moment later by Erza and Lucy’s voices in the hallway, and they froze with matching horrified expressions…Gray was caught by surprise a moment later when the shower and then the entire bathroom were engulfed with steam, and he turned back to Natsu, eyes widening as he took in how badly the Dragon-slayer was blushing. He couldn’t help it…the realisation that they had nearly been caught by the girls and the fact that they were now enjoying a different kind of steamy shower because of Natsu’s embarrassment, had him doubling over and bursting out into laughter, unable to stop even as Natsu pouted at him.


	403. Stingue + 'Turned Evil'

   There were tears in Rogue’s eyes as he weakly managed to roll himself onto his back, biting his lip to hold back a whimper of pain as he sought out his mate, fresh pain spiking through him as he met hard, blue eyes. They had been so focused on stopping the shadows from consuming him, from stopping him becoming the future they had encountered during the Grand Magic Games…that they hadn’t noticed the dimming of Sting’s light…the darkness that had seeped into his eyes, and stained his once sunny smile. They hadn’t paid enough attention to the one who had been fighting to lead all of them out of the darkness, and now it all lay in ruins and as much as Rogue wanted to believe that some of his Sting was still in there, it was hard to believe after his mate’s hands had torn him apart…after the blond had laughed at his weakness and taunted him for it. Part of him wanted to flee, to regain his strength so that he could stop Sting…but deep down he knew that he would never be able to raise his hand against Sting, and as the blond closed in on him, he let his eyes slide shut in defeat.

_I’m sorry Sting…_


	404. Gratsu + 'King'

   Gray rolled his eyes as Natsu bounced alongside him, rambling on about this and that, still on a high from the ball and his hijinks when he had stolen the King’s scepter and crown…something that he knew he should be scolding the idiot about, but somehow he was unable to find it in himself to do that when Natsu had such a happy, contented grin on his face. Besides he had to admit that they had all needed a laugh after the strain of the past few days, and Natsu had definitely given them that…plus he had looked good dressed up as King, not that Gray had any intention of admitting that aloud. Realising that the Fire mage had gone silent he glanced up, jumping back a step when he found the idiot standing right in front of him, watching him with an alarmingly knowing expression.

“What’s up your majesty?” He asked trying to sound more collected than he felt, not helped by the wicked grin that had spread across the Dragon-slayer’s face, and he gulped nervously as Natsu closed the distance between them and kissed him fiercely. Feeling Natsu beginning to pull away Gray grabbed him to stop him escaping, smiling into the kiss before whispering the words that he knew would encourage the Dragon-slayer to continue. “Your highness…”


	405. Frufus + 'Rain'

   Freed frowned as he glanced up at the rain that was pelting against the window, wondering whether Rufus would still be able to make it for their date, unable to blame the other man if he didn’t want to venture out in this kind of weather. His fingers tapped nervously against the side of his mug, he had been lucky as he had made it just inside the door before the rain hit but now he wished that he’d given into the temptation to go and meet Rufus at Sabertooth. Sighing he was about to turn back to the book that he had half-heartedly been reading whilst he waited when the bell went and his head shot up once more, turquoise eyes widening as they landed on the drenched Memory Make mage who had just stepped inside, concern and delight warring for control as he shot to his feet.

“Rufus,” he greeted softly, already shrugging off his coat as he closed the distance between them, taking in just how wet the other man was and the small shivers now wracking his body. “Here,” he said gently, waiting until Rufus had removed his own coat before gently draping his around him, a warm smile creeping across his lips as he watched Rufus snuggling into the warmth.


	406. Frufus + 'Monster'

   There was no expression on Rufus’s face, no hatred, no sympathy, not even satisfaction as he listened to his victims screaming as the mage writhed on the ground at his feet. Wounds…wounds that had been perfectly memorised four days ago when he had lost Freed to those same injuries, were slowly opening on the mage’s body, each new one bringing forth fresh cries…fresh pleas…but it wasn’t enough. He had wanted this man to feel the same pain that he had inflicted on Freed, but it wasn’t enough…nothing would ever be enough he realised, remembering the tears that had stained the Rune mage’s face, the distant look in the turquoise eyes, the voice hoarse from screaming as he slipped away. It wasn’t enough…

“You’re a monster,” the mage had taken advantage of his distraction, regaining his breath for a moment, still sobbing and whimpering even as he tried to glare up at Rufus. The Memory Mage just stared at him for a moment, before replying softly, his fingers moving to his temple once more.

“Yes I am…”

_Without him…_


	407. Frufus + 'Death'

   Freed had stopped shivering a long time ago, something that he knew was a bad sign, but he couldn’t quite remember why…all he could focus on now was that it was cold and he was tired, but he wasn’t allowed to sleep, Rufus had told him that under no terms was he to close his eyes. Why? He wanted to ask, but his voice wouldn’t work and all he could do was blink wearily up at his partner, not understanding the terror written across Rufus’s face, his usual calm long gone. Weakly he reached up to brush clumsy fingers over a pale cheek, wondering why the movement took so much effort before his arm fell away to the side, his brow furrowing as he heard a muffled sob above him before the Memory mage pulled him closer.

“Stay with me! Stay awake, you have to stay awake until help comes,” Rufus’s voice was urgent, and Freed tried really hard to obey even though he didn’t understand what was going on…but the urge to sleep was too strong, and despite his efforts he found his eyes drifting shut…Rufus’s frantic voice disappearing above him as darkness swept over him.

_I’m sorry…_


	408. Frufus + 'Life'

   Rufus winced as the blade against his throat pressed closer, fairly sure that it would draw blood soon, but unable to focus on that as his gaze was locked on Freed. It had been a long time since he had seen the Rune mage look that frightened, and he desperately wanted to say something to reassure him…or to stop him, watching wide-eyed with horror as Freed cast aside his own sword and dropped to his knees. The blade at his throat was stopping him though, and all he could do was shake his head minutely, eyes wide with fear and regret as heard his captor ordering the Rune mage to beg for his life. They both knew that it was unlikely to be enough, he could see that much in the turquoise eyes that met his for a moment, but Freed didn’t hesitate…and there were tears on the Memory Mage’s cheeks as he listened to his partner’s broken tone, his awareness of the blade at his throat dimming as he realised just how much he meant to Freed, anguish flooding him as he caught the way Freed’s fingers were curling desperately against the ground.

_Freed…_


	409. Orfus + 'Declaration'

   Rufus worried sometimes that Orga might doubt how he felt…it had been the God-Slayer who went for the loud declaration, in front of the entire guild of course and whilst he had accepted that declaration with a bright red face, he worried that the fact he had never said the words would eventually work against them. Yet every time he tried to say them aloud he would find himself tripping over his tongue and blushing wildly, his calm mask falling to pieces the second he tried…and there was a tight ball of worry in his stomach nowadays, even though Orga had given no sign of being bothered by his silence, seemingly content with the time they spent together. It was months later, the ball of worry now a leaden weight in his stomach that the words eventually spilled free, pulled out through sheer terror as he waited for the God Slayer to wake up after protecting him during a fight.

“I know…” The words just as much as the quiet whisper had startled him, Orga’s lips quirking into a small smile as he managed to coax his eyes open to peer up at him, before explaining sleepily. “You’ve always said it…. just by being here at my side…it was just as loud and obvious as my declaration.”


	410. Gray x Ultear + 'Scars'

   Gray sighed as he watched Ultear’s expression darken as her gaze landed on the scar marring his side, black eyes glittering as she stared at it. It didn’t seem to matter how many times that he told her that he had forgiven her for what had happened back then, or how often he pointed out that he had been the one to inflict that particular wound, she never seemed to be able to move past the fact that it had happened because they had been fighting.

“Ultear…” He whispered reaching up to cup her cheek, running his finger over her cheek as he waited patiently for her to meet his gaze. They both had their fair share of scars, but most of hers were hidden from sight, apart from moments like this when her defences were down, letting him see everything that was normally hidden behind her confidence mask. “It’s in the past,” he pointed out softly when she stared at him, knowing better than to tell her to forget about it…neither of them could forget what had happened, but he refused to let that past fight dictate their future, and he carefully grasped one of her hands and guided it down to the scar. “It’s just a scar…”


	411. Erik x Meredy + 'Senses'

    Meredy gasped as her Maguility link kicked in, her world suddenly intensifying as she finally got to feel just what Erik felt whenever they were together. She had always been curious about what a Dragon-slayer’s senses were like, even though she understood that his were intensified and that was why she had suggested this…she just hadn’t thought that it would be this intense. She was vaguely aware of his arms wrapping around her body, pulling her flush against him and that connection was the only thing keeping her grounded, as it felt that she was adrift in an ocean of senses and thoughts, her eyes watery slightly from the feeling and she heard him suggesting that they should stop. Frantically she shook her head before closing her eyes, slowly blocking out everything but what his senses told him about her, feeling herself blushing as she caught the impression he had of her…and when she finally let the link fade away she turned in the circle of his arms, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lips before letting her head come to rest against his chest.

“Thank you…”


	412. Jellal x Sorano + 'Galaxy'

   It was ironic Sorano thought as she glanced up at Jellal, blinking to clear the darkness that was encroaching on her vision as she took in the fury in his face as he stared down their opponents. This man was the same one who had taken away her freedom for so long, and yet now…she blinked as the world faded around her, replaced by his magic as his anger bubbled over, stars glistening around them in a beautiful yet dangerous display…now he was giving her not just the world, but the entire galaxy. Her hand trembled as she reached out in an attempt to touch one of the stars, the light the only thing she could see now that her vision was declining further and she was caught by surprise as instead it was his hand that she found, his fingers warm as they curled around hers. His presence grounding her, as the galaxy exploded around them and she sucked in a breath at the sight.


	413. Loray + 'Hoodie'

   Loke was shivering and wondering how the hell he had allowed himself to be dragged out on a job to the middle of nowhere, especially when it was cold and snowing…he had never liked the cold…which made it all the more ironic that he had fallen for an Ice mage of all people. Speaking of which, he turned to Gray, intending to complain about the weather only to be silenced as a bundled up hoodie smacked him straight in the face. Spluttering he grasped it, pulling it closer when he realised that it was warm, before glancing at Gray and shivering all over again as he realised his boyfriend had not only shed his hoodie, but his shirt as well.

“Hurry up and put it on,” Gray ordered, seeing the ginger still staring at him wide-eyed, and with a slight start Loke hurriedly obeyed, sighing with relief as warmth settled around him. Still that didn’t stop him from feeling cold when he looked at Gray, and before the Ice mage could protest he tugged him into a hug.

“It’s making me cold just looking at you,” he muttered by way of an explanation, silencing the protests and with a small sigh Gray turned around to return the hug.


	414. Loray + 'Savoir'

   Gray could’ve wept with relief when Loke suddenly materialised beside him a grin, and knowing glint in his eyes as he glanced between Gray, Natsu and the irate Erza who was scowling at the pair of them.

“Did you forget our date?” The ginger asked cheerfully, slinging an arm around the Ice mage and guiding him away before Erza could work out what was going over and they had just slipped out of the door when they heard her exploding behind them as she worked out that the Ice mage had just escaped her punishment.

“You’re my hero,” Gray said with a grin as he reached up to press a grateful kiss to the corner of Loke’s mouth, humming happily when the Lion pulled him in for a proper kiss. Although they broke apart in alarm as the door slammed open behind them, sharing terrified glances as they spotted Erza storming towards them, and Loke hastily grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and yanked him along behind him as he fled, yelling over his shoulder as he did so.

“You owe me dinner for this!”


	415. Loray + 'Tender'

   Gray grumbled under his breath as he drifted awake, reluctant to wake up after the hard job they had just finished up, but there were gentle hands moving across his torso and with a defeated sigh he opened his eyes. He tried to scowl at Loke for waking him, but it was hard to maintain his irritation when he took in the tender expression on the Lion’s face…the ginger was always like this in the morning, especially after jobs that had left them both a little worse for wear. Using the time before they had to join up with their teammates to reaffirm that they had both survived, more or less in one peace, and his irritation faded away to a gentle smile as he reached up to grasp one of the searching hands. Entwining their fingers, he brought it to his mouth and kissed it softly, smiling up at Loke and laughing as he realised the silly gesture had brought a hint of colour to the ginger’s cheeks.

“Silly Lion…I’m all right.”


	416. Loray + 'Sunlight'

   Loke snorted in amusement as he listened to Gray muttering complaints under his breath, blinking as he realised that the Ice mage had managed to shift across so that he was completely in the shade of the tree…completely missing the point of coming out to park on their rare day off from jobs to enjoy the heatwave that had engulfed Magnolia.

“Gray…”

“I’m out in this blasted heat…you can’t make me fry in the sun as well,” Gray cut him off grumpily, scowling at him but managing to look more like a petulant kid than anything else, and Loke grinned as he moved across to join the younger mage in the shade. To be honest he knew that Gray wasn’t a fan of the heat, which was why he had treated him to ice cream on the way here, but apparently that hadn’t been enough bribery so he leant in to steal a kiss, only to let out a started squawk when he was shoved away a moment later. “You’re too hot, get off me,” Gray grumbled, before promptly shoving the ginger down so that he could flop on top of him with a grin and a contented sigh. “Much better.”


	417. Lyvia + 'Habit'

   Lyon frowned as he let himself into the house, surprised that there was no sign of Juvia as he knew that she wasn’t out on a job at the moment and that she had got into the habit of waiting up for him. The light in the hallway was still on, left on so that he wouldn’t fall over the shoes or rug…something he had done more times than he wanted to admit, Juvia laughing at him every single time and he hastily dumped his bag and shrugged off his coat before hurrying up the stairs. There was no light shining under their door and a quick check confirmed that their bedroom was empty, and his stomach churned as he turned away and checked the bathroom only to find that was empty as well. _Juvia…_ As he stepped into the hallway he finally spotted the light under the nursery door and his expression softened as he quietly moved across and inched the door open, eyes widening as he realised that she had been very busy whilst he was away, as the room had barely been started when he went. Now it was finished and a smile tugged at his lips as he finally spotted his wife curled up on the rocking chair in the corner, her hands protectively around her bump even in sleep and as he moved across to her, reluctant to let her sleep all night in that position, he had to admit this was a good reason for not waiting up for him.


	418. GrayLu + 'Shirtless'

   Lucy was caught in a conundrum over Gray’s stripping habit, on the one hand it gave her plenty of opportunities to appreciate her boyfriend’s body…but on the other, it allowed everyone else to ogle him as well, and whilst that wasn’t a problem in the guild, she’d encountered more than one girl staring a little too long when he wound up shirtless…she decided not to think about when other things went missing as well. There was no point in complaining to him, after all it wasn’t like he did it by choice…and she really didn’t want to admit to him just how possessive she was, or how jealous she got just from watching people get too close to him. However, there was only so long that she could ignore how much attention the shirtless Ice mage was getting, and finally she snapped, marching into the centre of the group of girls that had gathered around and dragging him away…silencing his apologies with a quick glare, as she dragged him all the way home.

   For several days after that no one saw Gray without his shirt, in fact he went from not paying attention to his clothes at all, to constantly checking it was there. When asked about the change he went bright red and began to stutter a reply that no one could understand, whilst Lucy would grin smugly, although she eventually gave in and whispered what she had done to Erza and Mira who promptly began to giggle, the former also turning red.


	419. Gratsu + 'Cooking'

   Cooking with Natsu was always an adventure, that was something that Gray had discovered just after they started dating…sometimes the idiot was proficient in the kitchen, unsurprising considering how long he had lived on his own and had to feed himself and Happy, but it was hit and miss. Sometimes it was simple distraction, Natsu tended to get bored which was why he tended to stick to simpler dishes and more than once Gray had arrived just in time to stop him burning down the kitchen when he tried to cook something fancier for them and lost interest. Other times he tended to screw up just to have an excuse to make the Ice mage cook for him, having admitted long ago that he loved Gray’s cooking…and the Ice mage could always tell when that was the case, because there was mischief behind the apology that greeted him. Other times like today, cooking was a lost cause for both of them…they had been apart for a couple of weeks as Natsu had been sent on a solo mission, and now he was refusing to be even a step away from Gray, plastering himself against the Ice mage’s back and making him drag around the kitchen. For Gray the familiar warmth after so long apart was too much, and he had already knocked over half the ingredients and added several things that definitely didn’t belong in the pan and finally with an irate growl he turned around, only to find himself being caught in warm hug as Natsu’s lips caught his and he quickly responded, all thoughts of food flying from his mind.


	420. Fraxus + 'Omega'

    Laxus growled softly, the noise rumbling deep in his chest and he smiled as he felt Freed curling closer against his chest with a soft hum, and he reached up to let his fingers trail through the green hair that was splayed across both of them. It still felt slightly unreal, and a part of him was waiting for Freed to push him away or slap at his hand, talking about rules and not wanting to change the team’s dynamics…instead the Rune mage was pressing closer, a soft noise that was practically a whine escaping as he butted his head against the tender fingers. So much had changed just in the course of one night, and Laxus couldn’t stop his fingers from drifting lower, seeking out the bite mark on Freed’s shoulder although he was careful to keep his touch light as he examined it…he had somewhat underestimated the strength of his teeth last night, or the desperation that he had felt, wanting to claim Freed before anyone else could realise the Rune mage was an omega…still it looked sore, and it had bled quite a bit and he scowled at that thought.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t,” Freed scolded, finally glancing up at the Dragon-slayer, turquoise eyes warmer than Laxus had ever seen them as the swordsman’s hand came to rest on top of his, both of them now covering the bite mark…the mating mark. “I’m glad it happened…”


	421. LoLu + 'Sleeping'

   Loke smiled softly as he studied the sleeping Celestial mage at his side, his eyes soft as he watched her hugging the pillow to her chest, loving the expressions that passed over her face. He had often watched over her when they were on dangerous jobs, but it was better now that he could curl up at her side, her breath warm on his skin and her smell filling his nose. There were many reasons why he would fight to the ends of the world for her, but these quiet moments late at night or first thing in the morning, when he could just watch over her and marvel at her were some of his favourites…she would rouse soon and probably tell him off for staring, or not waking her sooner…but there was no way he was going to waste a moment, wanting to imprint each second on his memory.

“Loke…I can feel you staring,” Lucy’s voice was thick with sleep and it made him start guiltily, blushing as her eyes crept open to peer up at him, a small smile tugging at her lips and coughing awkwardly he leant in to kiss her.


	422. Navia + 'Hopeful'

    Natsu knew whose lap he was resting in even before he opened his eyes, the scent of summer rain and the ocean tickling his nose and his lips curved up in a smile, slowly opening his eyes to peer up at Juvia. She wasn’t looking at him at the moment, her gaze fixed on some distant point that only she could see, her fingers playing mindlessly with his hair and for a moment all he could do was stare at her…she was covered in the evidence of their recent battles, the same as he was, but to his mind she had never looked so beautiful. It made the secret he was carrying harder to bear, and he opened his mouth suddenly needing to tell her, only to find himself silenced as her finger moved to cover his mouth as she finally turned to look at him.

“We’re going to win this war,” she said softly, her finger moving to trail over the scar on his face, before she lent down to kiss the scar. “We’re going to win…we’re going to survive…I don’t know what you’re hiding and I don’t care, because that is our future.”

“Juvia…” Natsu’s hand rose to grab hers, the words he had been ready to say dying on his lips as he saw nothing but certainty in her eyes…she wasn’t just hoping for that future, she had every intention of fighting for it and he found himself unable to do anything but stare at her in awe.


	423. LaxLu + 'Different'

   Lucy held her breath as she reached out and tentatively began to trail her fingers across Laxus’s face, tracing the relaxed expression that only ever appeared when he was sleep and lingering for a moment as she followed the path of his scar. It always amazed her, even after years of being together just how different he was from everything she had expected…she had always known when she had accepted his request to go on a date that he was nothing like the man she had first encountered in the wake of the Phantom Lord mess…but she had thought that she had known at least something of the man that he had become during his exile, and in the chaos that engulfed Fairy Tail after that. Yet every day he seemed to do something to surprise her and sometimes she wondered if she would ever really know him, her fingers faltering for a moment at that thought, and she jumped in surprise when the Dragon-slayer reached up and grasped her hand, sleepy blue eyes creeping open as he smiled at her. Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn’t…but as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, then her wedding ring and finally reaching up to steal a proper kiss, she decided that was fine…she had a lifetime to try.


	424. Zeref & Natsu (Brothers) + 'Welcome Home'

    Zeref’s fingers tapped anxiously against the open book in his lap, his eyes fixated on the doors to the guild, waiting…longing for the moment they would open and reveal his brother. This wasn’t how he had wanted everything to play out, a part of him longing for Natsu to come back to him of his own free will even after everything that had happened between them…but…his fingers tightened against the book, eyes brightening as he felt the overwhelming magic that was approaching the building, a small smile tugging at his lips. It wasn’t ideal, but he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward with anticipation a split second before the doors burst open with a rush of flame and he was vaguely aware of the others crying out in surprise at the abrupt entrance…but he paid them no mind, his gaze fixated on the figure standing in the doorway, a slight ache in his chest as he realised that there was no sign of the tiny, bright haired child that had once followed his every step. Instead Natsu looked every inch the demon he was, olive eyes replaced by fierce amber and there was only the faintest hint of recognition in them as they sought out Zeref, but that didn’t stop the older man from smiling slightly before greeting the demon.

“Welcome home Little Brother…”


	425. Zeref & Natsu (Brothers) + 'Reunited'

    When Zeref slowly opened his eyes he was surprised to find Natsu sat beside him, his brother watching him with surprisingly soft eyes and he was stunned when the younger mage reached out and eased him into an upright position, warm hands gentle. He blinked in confusion, his last memory of Natsu…or rather E.N.D rushing towards him, flames engulfing the world around him and nothing but hatred in the amber eyes that had held his gaze as the world disappeared around them…yet now, there was nothing but acceptance in the warm, olive eyes that met his gaze. Slowly he let his gaze drift around, realization slowly dawning in the pit of his stomach as he realised there was no sign of the burnt out remains of Fairy Tail or Magnolia…instead golden fields and blue skies seemed to stretch out for miles around them. _So I died? We died_ …He amended as he glanced at Natsu, this was the future he had longed for, and yet there was an unpleasant feeling in his chest as he realised that his brother was here because of him this time.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t,” Natsu cut him off sternly, releasing his hold on Zeref and rising smoothly to his feet and moving off a few feet. “That’s over…Fairy Tail and my friends are safe, which means now…now I can do what I should have done back then…” Zeref wasn’t given a chance to ask what Natsu meant, the Dragon-slayer whirling around and darting back across to him, dropping down and wrapping him into a tight hug and the older man couldn’t stop his arms from creeping up to return the hug.


	426. Luvia + 'Baking'

   Lucy smiled as she watched Juvia stirring the cake mix with an expression of absolute concentration, her tongue caught between her teeth and blue eyes fixated on the spoon in her hand. After the fiasco that had levelled the kitchen at Fairy Hills a few months ago the Celestial mage had taken it upon herself to teach her girlfriend to bake…and not just because it was an excuse to spend an afternoon with just the two of them, although that was an added bonus.

“WATER…”

“Ah Juvia, no!” Lucy was startled out of her thoughts, leaping forward in alarm thinking that the Water mage had got bored of mixing the normal way and was starting to try and use her magic…only to come up short when she realised her girlfriend was still stirring normally, just with a teasing smile on her face as she met Lucy’s gaze. “Juvia…” She scolded with a sigh, already feeling the corners of her mouth twitching up in a small smile, only to squeak as the Water mage flicked some of the mixture in her direction and she felt it land on her cheek. Growling softly, she wiped it off before lunging at her girlfriend, sending Juvia fleeing across the kitchen with a squeal, the bowl of cake mix cradled protectively against her.


	427. Luvia + 'Books'

    Juvia smiled softly as she stepped into their bedroom to find Lucy sprawled over the bed, her nose buried in a book with several other scattered around her, hair pulled back in a messy bun and her eyes completely focused on the words in front of her. The water mage loved watching the blonde reading, taking in the various expressions that passed over Lucy’s expression…the small smiles, the slight wrinkling of her nose, the darkening of her expression and the way she would fumble blindly for her notepad when she found something that would help her own writing. That was why she was quiet as she tiptoed across to the bed, sinking down beside her girlfriend and just watching for a few minutes, before tentatively reaching out and brushing her fingers through the blonde strands that Lucy had missed when she was putting her hair up. At first she wasn’t sure that Lucy was aware of her presence, but after a moment the Celestial mage nudged against her fingers with a soft hum, although her gaze never left the book and Juvia laughed and gave in to the silent demand, letting her fingers trail down to the blonde’s shoulders and massaging softly. It didn’t take long for the book to fall to the bed, Lucy’s fingers going lax as she melted beneath Juvia’s ministrations and the water mage eventually draped herself over her girlfriend, kissing her shoulder softly.


	428. Gajevy + 'Redemption'

   Gajeel had always known that his redemption would come through Levy, he had known it from the moment when she had stood there and said that she didn’t mind him being there…when she had cried out to him in fear for the first time, no sign of hate or fear to be seen. He’d just wished…or hoped, that despite what he’d been and what he’d done, that he could earn his redemption and have a future with her at his side. Now though he realised that he wasn’t going to get that, not now that he was laid with his head cradled in her lap, shaking fingers buried in his hair as she tried to keep pressure on his side with her other hand. The world was fading in and out of focus around him, his awareness reduced to the pain in his side, the feel of her fingers and the tears that were dripping onto his cheek…the latter sensation giving him the strength to lift his hand to her cheeks, fumbling clumsily as he tried to stop the tears, growling softly in the back of his throat when he realised his voice wouldn’t work…his vision fading even more, until he couldn’t even see her anymore, although he could still feel her there. He had redeemed himself…she was safe…and even though he wasn’t getting the happy ending he had dreamed of he couldn’t bring himself to mind too much…she was safe…


	429. GrayLu + 'Height Difference'

   Gray could vaguely recall being told not to annoy short people about their heights, but clearly at some point he had forgotten that piece of advice…that was the only explanation for Lucy standing in front of him, brown eyes flashing dangerously and her fingers curled around her keys. It was the latter than had him holding up his hands defensively, especially when he caught the way her fingers lingered on Loke’s key the longest and he swallowed, unable to forget the warning talk he’d received from the Lion when he first asked Lucy out.

“I’m sorry.” _When in doubt apologize first_ , it was something he had learned over the long months of dating and usually it worked, however, today there was no softening of her expression and he gulped nervously as she stalked forward. She might be shorter than him, but damn it, right now she was far more terrifying that even Erza and he winced when she reached out to poke him in the chest.

“You are going to put everything back where it belongs,” she ordered, and he winced…it had seemed like a good prank when he had put all her stuff up high, but the thought of getting it all down again was unpleasant in the least, but he knew better than to argue and settled for nodding in agreement…his swift agreement finally earning him a slight softening of her expression, and he hoped that would be it, right until she smirked at him and he groaned at her next words, realizing that was his real punishment. “Then you’re helping me go shopping this afternoon.”


	430. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Laugh'

    Sorano was trying really hard not to laugh at her husband, she really was…but the disgruntled expression on his face, ruined by the softness in his eyes as he stared down at their daughter, and the baby food covering his front and cheeks made it an impossible task. At first a soft snort slid through the fingers she had thrown up to try and hold back her laugh, but then she was falling back against the counter and giggling, the fit intensifying when Macbeth sent her a dark glare. However, even his efforts to look angry were ruined when another giggle, this one high-pitched and infectious rang through the kitchen and they glanced down as more food flew through the air…only to find Luna giggling and beaming up at them, tiny fists grabbing more food to fling at them. For a moment they found themselves unable to do anything but stare at their daughter, before slowly raising their head to glance at one another, and this time it was Macbeth that snorted before finally laughing as well.


	431. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Coins'

“Stop…” Macbeth’s voice came out harsher than he had wanted, but his fingers were gentle as he grasped Sorano’s wrist as he stopped her from reaching for her coins. He could feel her pulse racing beneath his fingers, see the sweat beading on her forehead and the slight waver to her movements as she tried to pull herself free. “Please…you’re at your limit.” It had been easier when they were merely guild mates, he had been able to ignore the true cost of those coins, but now that they were more…now that she had become everything, he couldn’t ignore it, or her reckless willingness to push herself beyond her limits especially for his sake.

“But…”

“We will win this,” he reassured her, knowing that she was worried about holding them back…holding him back, and he shifted his hand so that their fingers were entwined. “But not by risking your life.”


	432. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Pet'

   Macbeth carefully led a blindfolded Sorano into the living room, ignoring her constant steam of questions and focusing on steering her around the furniture, well aware that he would regret it if he let her bump into something. He wanted to curse when his surprise cheeped a moment later, feeling her tense at the noise, and he brushed his fingers soothingly over the back of her hand even as he brought her to a halt.

“Close your eyes,” he ordered, reaching up to remove the blindfold, stealing a quick kiss when he realised she had actually obeyed him for once before taking a half step back. “Okay, you can open them.” Sorano wasted no time in obeying that command, and it didn’t take her long to spot the source of the cheeping noise, and her surprise…her mouth dropping open as she took in the beautiful parakeet fluttering around the large cage that had taken up residence in their living room.

“Is that…?”

“She’s yours,” Macbeth said softly, and he was rewarded with the biggest most beautiful smile he had ever seen even as she stepped forward, brushing her fingers over the bars of the cage. He had been searching high and low for the perfect present, when he had remembered how she had always watched the birds on the Tower of Heaven, her eyes tracing their path to the sky with a longing expression…and he had remembered longing to change that expression to the smile he was currently face with.


	433. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Daughter'

   When they woke up to find their room filled with bubbles, bright pink teddy bears toddling around on unsteady legs and balloons rising to the ceiling they simultaneously reached out to pinch one another. The sharp pain, and the bruises that would no doubt follow told them that this wasn’t a dream…at least not for them…Sorano was the first to move, slipping out of the bed and rushing to Luna’s crib and Macbeth wasn’t far behind. They were greeted by their daughter’s peaceful expression, tiny hands waving in the air as she reached out to grab the things she was dreaming about, completely unaware of the fact that they had materialised in the real world. Macbeth’s expression was an odd mix of pride, relief and grief…unable to forget his own, very different dreams when his power of illusion had first materialised, but unable to deny the fact that he was thrilled that their daughter had his power…although he glanced anxiously at Sorano, well aware that she had hoped Luna would inherit her magic, but there was nothing but pride in her expression as he looked up and met his gaze, smiling as she reached out to grasp his hand.

“I guess she takes after her daddy…”


	434. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Daughter II'

  Macbeth kept his steps quiet as he slipped into the nursey in search of his wife, not wanting to disturb Luna if she had just got to sleep…he had learned the hard way that, that resulted in a very unhappy toddler and a long night with little sleep. His expression softened as he found that rather than being asleep in her crib as he had expected, both she and Sorano were asleep in the rocking chair, his wife cradling Luna against her chest. For a moment he just froze and stared at them, a small smile tugging at his lips as he was drawn back to the day in the hospital when he had first seen them like that…she had already grown so much, but the same warmth that had flooded him then, was filling him now. _Mine_ … Cautiously he moved across to join them, unsurprised when Sorano stirred at the movement, tensing for a moment before she realised who it was, letting him take Luna with only a sleepy protest and blinking when he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“I love you both…”


	435. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Daughter III'

   Sorano was always suspicious when Macbeth and Luna were too quiet, and usually it meant that they were up to mischief of some kind especially now that Luna was walking and talking, and she sighed as she set aside the book she had been reading. The last time they had been this quiet, she had found that they had been trying to bake her a cake and that said cake and the oven were smoking and a few seconds away from actual flames…and she sped up as she headed down the stairs, praying that they hadn’t caused too much havoc, only to come up short at the sight that met her eyes as the living came into sight. Her husband was sat cross-legged on the floor, looking completely at peace with the world whilst Luna stood in front of him, singing softly as she proceeded to decorate his face with the most florid combination of makeup she could concoct from her mother’s make-up box. It was nothing like she had imagined, and she couldn’t help it…she sank down on the steps and began to giggle, shaking her head helplessly when they both turned to look at her with matching guilty expressions, even as she made a note to teach Luna how to do makeup properly at some point.


	436. Lucy x Cana x Juvia + 'Differences'

   There had been times in the early days of their relationship that they had thought it was never going to work, they were all very different, and as strong as their friendship was…this was something more, and suddenly those differences took on a whole new significance. It was made more difficult by the fact that there were three of them, sometimes it felt like they were trying to build a triangle out of four pieces, there was always something out of place or in the way. However, it was those differences that drew them to each other…it was Juvia’s unusual way of speaking, her passionate desire to be a proper Fairy and her fierce belief in love…it was Cana’s seemingly endless ability to go from roaring drunk, to completely sober and deadly in a split second…it was Lucy’s devotion to her Spirits, and her faith in her teammates… it was the little quirks, like Lucy’s hour long baths, Cana wandering around without clothes first thing in the morning and Juvia filling their room with teru teru bōzu…that brought them together, and slowly they found that the differences were largely forgotten, or had at least faded into the background.


	437. Fraxus + 'Needle'

   Freed had always hated needles ever since he was little, when he was younger he would do everything in his power to avoid them, but as he got older he learnt to hide the fear and reluctance behind a calm mask to the point where only Laxus knew about his fear…had known about his fear…There were tears stinging in his eyes as he corrected himself, and he made no effort to stop them falling, hearing Evergreen and Bickslow crying softly in the background as he turned his head towards the approaching healer. Despite his blurring vision it wasn’t hard to spot the needle in her hand, or the intention in her eyes as she met his gaze with a sympathetic smile and he silently held his hand to her…today he welcomed the needle, because it offered him an escape from all this. He could handle the physical pain fine, he’d had worse…but he couldn’t face the still figure lying covered on the far bed, he couldn’t face his grieving teammates…he couldn’t face the pain that was rising in his chest. He couldn’t bear the fact that Laxus wasn’t sat at his side, strong hand gripping his as the needle slipped into his skin, a soft sob slipping free as he closed his eyes and waited for the medicine to take him away from everything that was pressing in on him.


	438. Gratsu + 'Tape'

   Gray’s fingers were trembling so badly that it took him several attempts to get the lacrima orb into the player, certain that he wasn’t going to like what he was about to see, but desperate to hear Natsu’s voice again…because it had to be Natsu who had left it by his side in the infirmary, the only trace of his mate when he had woken to discover that the war was over and that Natsu…He shook his head to stop that thought from finishing and instead he hit play, a dull ache in his chest as Natsu appeared on the screen, no sign of his usual smile to be seen.

_“Hi Gray,” Natsu shifted uneasily for a moment, figuring with the end of his scarf as he always did when he was nervous. “If you’re watching this I didn’t make it back, and I’m sorry…I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you the truth, that I’m saying goodbye like this…that I didn’t come back. If I died, then I hope that I at least managed to make a difference and that I managed to protect you, because that was all I ever wanted…was for you to be safe. So please…no matter how hard it is, or how unfair it is for me to ask this of you…don’t follow me. Live. Look after yourself and Fairy Tail…and remember me…not END…and remember that I love you.”_


	439. BixFreed + 'Memento'

   Bickslow paused in his efforts as he spotted the small box poking out from under the bed, rubbing a hand across stinging eyes as he spotted the note taped to the top, Freed’s elegant script declaring that it was private. Hesitating for a moment he reached out to pull it out, setting it on top of the pile of Freed’s clothing that he had slowly been shifting through, staring at it for a long moment before reaching out to open it…after all there was no one to stop him…no one to sneak up on him and bop him on the head for being nosy, and he trembled as he eased the lid open. Inside lay an odd assortment of items…a battered teddy bear, an embroidered napkin, the shattered remains of one of his dolls, photos and numerous other items and it took him several minutes to realise what he was looking at…they were mementos, little pieces of precious moments they had shared together…the bear from their first date at the fair, the napkin from the restaurant he had taken Freed to when he had proposed, the doll that had saved their lives months before. _He saved it all_ …A sob welled up in his throat as his fingers ghosted over the items…they were memories of a life that was now lost and he squeezed his eyes shut as he realised that was all he had left now, memories and mementos…nothing that could ever compare to the Rune mage that had been the centre of his world for so long.


	440. Gratsu + 'Secret'

   Gray’s eyes were dark as he slowly sat up and slipped out of the bed, a sad smile tugging at his lips as Natsu snored loudly, mumbling under his breath as he immediately moved across to steal Gray’s side of the bed looking far more peaceful than he had in a long time. That was why Gray was doing this…he was going to end the war for all of them, so that Natsu could have peace…so they could both have peace, even if it wasn’t together. His decision had been made when he had accidently overheard Natsu and Happy talking earlier, the Dragon-slayer agonising over how they were going to end the war…how he was going to be strong enough to defeat Zeref, and just hearing that doubt in his mate’s voice had been enough…Natsu was never supposed to sound like that, and Gray was determined to make sure that no one else got a chance to, and that the Dragon-slayer never had to feel like that again. _I will defeat him and destroy the book…then you will be free…_

“I’m sorry,” he whispered reaching out to run his fingers through pink hair, knowing that the Dragon-slayer would probably hate him for doing this…it was why he hadn’t said anything about what he was planning, by the time Natsu knew what was happening it would be too late. Pressing a gentle kiss to his mate’s forehead he turned and left, determination seeping into his expression, unaware that he wasn’t the only one with a secret.


	441. Gratsu + 'Unbroken'

    Gray ignored the panicked shouts from his own guild mates, and the taunting, expectant look from Zeref as he moved towards Natsu…towards END…he knew that they were all expecting him to attack, to keep his promise to Silver, but fighting was the furthest thing from his mind…it had been ever since it had first dawned on him that his mate and his worst enemy were one and the same. The demon snarled at him as he approached, muscles tensing as though he was preparing to move forward but being held back by something or someone, and that was why he pressed onwards…the heat was overwhelming, but he didn’t dare summon his magic, instead sucking in a desperate breath as he closed the last of the distance between them, reaching out and tentatively gripping the demon’s shoulders.

“Natsu…” He whispered, slowly meeting the demon’s gaze and a small smile crept across his face despite the situation as he caught the olive lingering in the amber eyes. _He’s still there…he’s not broken yet…and I won’t let him break now_ , Gray thought with determination as he gently wrapped his arms around the demon…no the Dragon-slayer, burying his face into his mate’s shoulder. “I know you can hear me…I know you can fight this, so come back to me…please…”


	442. Gajevy + 'Reunited'

   Levy sighed as she sprawled back on the bed, the book she had been attempting to read for the last hour falling from her fingers and hitting the floor with a dull thud, which would normally have made her wince but today she just flung an arm up to cover her eyes. _This is ridiculous_ … it wasn’t the first time they had been apart because of work, after all she still worked with Jet and Droy as well, and there were times when Gajeel just wanted to beat something up which wasn’t her kind of job…and yet she found herself unable to focus on anything but the empty house and the bed that often felt too small when they were both there, but now felt massive.

“Did I really just see Levy McGarden abandoning a book?” The teasing voice had her shooting up in bed, eyes widening as she spotted the Dragon-slayer leaning against the door frame, crimson eyes soft as he stared at her.

“Gajeel…” She was up and moving before she had fully finished saying his name, the abused book getting trampled underfoot in her hurry to reach him, giggling as he swept her into a tight hug and kissed her fiercely…the way his arms tightened around her, telling him that he was just as glad to be reunited as she was, and she nuzzled her nose against his with a smile. “Welcome home.”


	443. Raijinshuu + 'Alpha/Beta/Omega'

   Bickslow and Evergreen shared a smirk at the stunned expression on their opponents faces as they caught their Captain’s scent as Freed stepped forward…their omega Captain’s scent. Not once had the Raijinshuu allowed their designations to dictate how the team worked, well at least beyond arranging their jobs so that they avoided periods of heat and rut. It wasn’t just out of a sense of loyalty either, even though Freed had been the one to stretch a hand out to the other two and form their team…it was just understood that they worked best the way they were, especially as Bickslow had zero interest in being the responsible one and Evergreen preferred to be the mediator on the rare occasions when the other two butted heads. The fact that their unusual dynamics also helped confuse their enemies…that so many of their opponents went for Freed thinking that he was their weakest link, only to discover that he was the core of their team…was only icing on the cake.


	444. Raijinshuu + 'Alpha'

   Bickslow had never particularly cared about the fact that he was an Alpha, or that he was supposed to be the leader, in his mind that role belonged to Freed and he was perfectly happy to accept that. There were times, however, when he found the fact that he was an Alpha was useful…times like now when both he and Evergreen were sat on either side of the bed, trying to convince their stubborn Captain to actually rest, as the idiot kept trying to get up despite the flush of fever in his cheeks and the fact that he could barely stand. Evergreen glanced at him pleadingly, and he sighed…he never liked using his Alpha voice on his own teammates, but he knew that it was the only way they were going to get Freed to rest, and with a small nod he reached out and nudged Freed, waiting for the Rune mage to turn towards him.

“Rest and let us take care of you for once,” his voice was gentle, but underneath was the steel of the Alpha command and they could both see Freed trying to fight the command, sweat beading on his forehead and turquoise eyes narrowed in frustration. However, the fever had weakened him and after a couple of minutes he admitted defeat, slumping back in the pillows with a low groan and a small nod of agreement.


	445. Raijinshuu + 'Beta'

   Evergreen knew they were there, even before they entered her sight as Freed and Bickslow stepped up to frame the guy who had been harassing her for the last few minutes, and she took pleasure in the way he paled as he glanced between them. It was obvious that he had dismissed Freed the moment he caught the Rune mage’s scent, but it was clear that he was frightened of Bickslow, especially as the Skeith mage had drawn himself up to his full height and was letting his Alpha out to play. However, neither Freed nor Bickslow made any move to push him away or even touch him…waiting and watching, and after a couple of minutes he regained the bravado that had allowed him to endure her icy reception and her eyes narrowed as he puffed out his chest.

“This is none of your business,” he declared haughtily, before reaching for Evergreen. “It’s a private matter between me, and my lovely beta.”

“We’re not here to protect her,” Freed’s voice was like ice, and the Alpha paused before turning to glare at him and he was about to open his mouth…no doubt intending to insult the omega, when Evergreen acted, lashing out with a well-aimed kick that sent her admirer crashing to the floor with a low whine, and Freed smirked as he added calmly. “We’re here to make sure she doesn’t go too far.”


	446. Raijinshuu + 'Omega'

   Evergreen hesitated for a moment outside of Freed’s room to check that the rune barriers were in place, before quietly knocking and slipping inside, her expression softening as she took in the huddled form in the middle of the bed. “Freed?”

   A low groan was her only answer, but as he wasn’t crying out or demanding that she leave, she took the noise as a sign that she could approach. Quietly she moved across to sit beside him on the bed, smiling when he peered at her, his turquoise eyes bloodshot and framed by dark shadows, a sign that his heat was stopping him from getting any proper rest and she sighed before holding out the hot-water bottle she had brought. His fingers were trembling slightly as he took it, but he managed a small smile as he pulled it against himself, curling around it with a soft sigh.

“Thanks…”

“It was Bickslow’s idea,” Evergreen replied with a grin…for an Alpha, especially one who wasn’t mated, the Skeith mage always knew what to do for Freed when his heat hit, and she reached out to brush wayward green hair out of Freed’s face as she added softly. “He’s gone to the library to get you something to read, and he’s going to stop at the pharmacy on the way back.” Gratitude, and amazement at how far his teammates were willing to go for him shimmered in Freed’s eyes for a moment before he let them drift shut, leaning into her touch with a small smile.


	447. Fraxus + 'Rut'

   Laxus was used to rut by now, he had presented early as an Alpha and he had learned to deal with the heat, and the almost insufferable desire to mate during this time…normally locking himself away in his room, or taking a job in the most remote place he could find. However, this was different…he hadn’t been due to go on rut for another month, and yet he had woken abruptly with heat sweeping through him and a familiar pool of desire forming in his stomach. He shot up with a curse, wondering how quickly he could get out of the house when he came up short, realizing belatedly that he wasn’t the only one in the bed… the low whine from the Rune mage curled up beside him, telling him exactly what was going on and a low growl rumbled through his chest. Part of him worried that it was too soon, they had only been together a short while…and yet he knew Freed, he knew there was no way he had lost track of his heat cycles, so the fact he had chosen to stay…another whine, and the feel of Freed pressing even closer was the final straw and with a growl he rolled his soon to be mate over, giving into the heat as turquoise eyes shot open.


	448. Fraxus + 'Defend'

   _Defend…Defend…Defend._ It had become a mantra in the back of Freed’s mind, the only thought he could form as he poured every bit of magic he had into the rune barrier around them. His heart was hammering in his chest, sweat dripping down his neck and plastering his hair to his face and weakness…a weakness born of exhaustion and overuse of magic was creeping through him, but he only had to tilt his head to see the Dragon-slayer sprawled behind him to find new strength. However, as much as he wanted to believe that would be enough to keep his mate safe, he wasn’t that naïve and he allowed his gaze to stray beyond the mages attacking his barrier for a moment…Ever, Bickslow, where are you? A violent volley of spells had the runes rippling and shimmering, and his focus snapped back to the barrier, his hands tightening on his sword even as he fell to one knee, a snarl crossing his lips as he struggled to reinforce the barrier. _Defend Laxus…I have to defend Laxus,_ the thought was hazier this time… weaker…and he wanted to cry as he felt the world beginning to slip away from him. _Defend…_


	449. Lyoray + 'Adoration'

   Gray hummed softly as he drifted awake to the feel of cool lips pressing against his, slowly beginning to respond as he felt a nose playfully nuzzling his and when his eyes opened it was to find Lyon staring down at him. There was nothing new about that, and yet he found his breath catching at the expression on his boyfriend’s face and the emotions shimmering in his eyes…there was amusement, love and something more in those dark eyes…and it was the something more that was making it hard for him to breath, his mouth opening as he pulled out of the kiss, his voice refusing to work because of the lump that had formed at the back of his throat.

“I love you.” Apparently that wasn’t a problem that Lyon was having, his voice soft as he reached up to trail his fingers over Gray’s face, before leaning in to steal into another kiss. This time when he pulled away, that something still glittering in his eyes, Gray managed to put a name to it…adoration…and his expression softened as he smiled up at Lyon, reaching up to tangle his fingers in silvery hair.

“I know…I love you too.”


	450. Lyoray + 'Stress'

“Will you stay in bed?” Gray demanded angrily as he blocked Lyon’s path out of the bedroom, meeting the stubborn expression with a scowl of his own, before silently lifting his hand and pointing towards the bed. This had been going on ever since Lyon had fallen ill three days ago, the older Ice mage refusing to rest properly even though he had already suffered a relapse and collapsed the day before because he had pushed himself too far…and Gray was getting more and more stressed by the day.

“Gray…”

“Don’t Gray me,” he growled, stepping forward and herding his boyfriend back towards the door, icing the doorway behind him with his devil-slaying magic to make sure that Lyon couldn’t de-ice it, ignoring the pout he received for his actions. “You are going to stay in that bed even if I have to tie you to it!” Lyon’s pout gave way to a smirk even as he was shoved down on the bed, and Gray eyed him warily before groaning at the words that followed.

“I might not mind that…”


	451. Lyoray + 'Despair'

    Lyon thought that he had known despair before…when Ul died…when Deliora was already defeated before he could face it…when Gray had disappeared for those seven years…when he faced his Historia, however, all that pain and despair paled in comparison to what he was feeling now.

“Gray,” his voice was a broken whisper as he stared into dark eyes, searching for some sign of recognition…or humanity, but there was nothing apart from a purplish glow which was growing and he was forced to fling himself to the side to avoid the ice that ripped through the space where he had been stood a second before. “Gray! Stop this…please…” Once again his please fell on deaf ears, and he was forced to hastily construct an ice shield as the younger Ice mage… _Ice demon_ , his mind supplied, charged and he cried out as the ice shattered and he was flung backwards. There was no way he could fight all out against his boyfriend…and his voice wasn’t reaching him, and with a sigh Lyon closed his eyes and braced himself…if he couldn’t face him, then all he could do was pray that his defeat would bring Gray back to himself…struggling not think about what would happen to Gray if this didn’t work.

_Please…come back to yourself…_


	452. Gratsu + 'Mistake'

    Gray could feel the panic rising higher and higher in his chest as he ran through the streets of Magnolia, dark eyes darting around frantically as he searched for some sign of familiar pink hair…for some sign of his mate. _What was I thinking?_ Natsu had finally admitted why he had been so tense, and strange since he’d run off to fight Zeref and Gray had lashed out…he had let his fear and anger dictate is words, spitting out insults that had hit far too close to home and even when he had seen the hurt in olive eyes, and the way Natsu’s expression had closed off he hadn’t been able to stop. _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…_ The Dragon-slayer hadn’t even waited for him to finish, fleeing for the first time from a fight, and it had only been when the door had slammed shut behind him and he’d felt the damning stare from Happy that he realised just how big a mistake he had made. Now he was terrified about the price that he…or rather Natsu was going to pay for that mistake, as he hadn’t been blind to the guilt and determination to atone in Natsu’s eyes and he feared just how far his mate would go to make amends, especially now that he had Gray’s hurtful words echoing in his ears.


	453. Gratsu + 'Vacation'

   Natsu yelped as the hammock he was dozing on was nudged, sending him swinging through the air for a moment before the flimsy material gave up and he was tossed to the floor. Groaning he glowered up at Gray, trying to scowl at his grinning mate, but unable to summon up any real irritation in the face of that grin and the dark eyes that were dancing with amusement as the Ice mage held out a hand to help him up. It had been a long time since he had seen the Ice mage look this relaxed, a long time since they’d had the chance to just relax and enjoy being together, and his glower faded away to a smile as he accepted the other’s hand and let him haul him to his feet. Of course he realised his mistake in trusting that grin a moment later, squawking as Gray swept him into a princess carry and darted for the sea and Natsu frantically began to wiggle in an attempt to free himself as he realised what his mate was intending, even though he knew it was already too late. As he landed in the water with a giant splash a couple of minutes later, he promised himself that next time they went on vacation it was somewhere where he could get his revenge even as he sprang at Gray’s legs with the intention of bringing him down into the sea as well.


	454. Fraxus + 'Protect'

   Laxus’s expression was dark as he pulled Freed into a tighter embrace, each shaky exhale and whimper cutting him to the core, and he growled softly under his breath. He could protect the Rune mage in a battle, he could protect him from himself by making sure that he remembered to eat and sleep when he was working on a translation…but he couldn’t protect him from the nightmares. Neither of them were any stranger to nightmares, they had both been through too much and come to close to losing the other to not have nightmares…but Freed’s had been getting worse. Nearly every night for the past month he had been disturbed by the Rune mage tossing and turning, crying out for him in a voice that broke his heart, or like tonight whimpering softly as though he was trying to suppress the sounds so that Laxus couldn’t hear him. Rousing him from the nightmares was a challenge, and more than once he had lashed out defensively, which was why Laxus was just clinging to him now…whispering soothing words in his ear in the hopes of drawing him back, and wishing that there was a way to protect him from whatever images were haunting his sleep.


	455. Gratsu + 'Protect'

_It’s over…_ Gray hated the defeated thought that had crept into his mind, but he couldn’t really argue with it as his legs give way beneath him sending him crashing to the floor, darkness creeping into his vision as his magic gave out on him. _I’m sorry Natsu_ …he thought as the world faded away, vaguely aware of his opponent closing in on him and unable to do anything about it apart from close his eyes and wait for the inevitable. Only the pain and oblivion never came, instead he curled in on himself as the air around him was filled with the roar of hungry flames, a familiar snarl echoing through the air…it was too hot, too much with his body failing on him, but still he coaxed his eyes open already knowing what he was going to find. Natsu was stood between him and the dark mage, flames covering every inch of his body, dark flames…hungry flames that lashed towards the other mage as Natsu growled again, sounding as wild as the Dragon he called a father, and yet when the Dragon-slayer glanced at Gray, the Ice mage was stunned by the softness in the olive eyes…the love…and the determination to protect him, and he managed a weak smile before he let the darkness take him completely, confident that Natsu would protect him.


	456. Stingue + 'Protect'

   Rogue was trembling, shaking violently as the shadows closed in on him, a sob escaping as he collapsed to his knees and scrabbled frantically at the ground, willing them to retreat…to leave him alone, but instead it felt like the darkness was seeping into his skin. His thoughts had long since descended into panic, and he was about to surrender and let the shadows take him…anything to escape this nightmare, and his eyes had just fluttered shut when warm arms tugged him against a solid chest, and he knew even before the familiar scent flooded his nose who it was…there was only one person who was always there when the shadows became too much.

“Sting…?” He whispered, burying his face against his mate, feeling the power welling up in the other Dragon-slayer and when he managed to coax his eyes open it was to find the world bathed in Sting’s light. He could feel it seeping into every inch of his body, a protective barrier between him and the shadows, even managing to hold the fear at bay and as the warmth spread he slumped against his mate. He didn’t have the words to express the gratitude he was feeling, instead his arms crept up to return the hug and when he felt Sting’s lips soft and gentle on the top of his head, he knew that as always his mate had understood his unspoken words.


	457. Gajevy + 'Protect'

   Levy could feel Gajeel pressed against her back, and hear his ragged breathing and grumbled curses as nothing they did seemed to reduce the number of dark mages pressing in on her, and she couldn’t help but marvel at how much had changed between them. In the past he would have been trying to handle it all himself, even though his magic was reaching its limit…he would have done everything in his power to keep her out of the fight, to protect her even when she didn’t need or want protecting. The year of working together, of falling slowly and irrevocably in love…of trusting one another when they could trust no one else, it had changed everything. Now they faced everything together, side by side or back to back, never once doubting that the other would be able to keep up…that they would be able to protect one another, and as she felt his hand grabbing hers for a brief moment, she knew that she wouldn’t change it for the world.


	458. Yukinerva + 'Protect'

   Yukino felt her mind quiet, the doubts and insecurities that still lingered even with all the changes in her life disappearing as she sprang forward to catch her girlfriend, relieved when Minerva stirred slightly as she lowered her carefully to the ground.

“Stay here,” she ordered softly, settling her back against a wall so that she was supported, kissing her gently on the cheek and dodging the hand that rose to try and stop her, catching the concern beneath the pain in dark eyes. “It will be fine,” she added firmly, no sign of her usual nervousness to be seen, eyes hard as she rose to her feet once more with her hand already on her keys. She was always being protected, both on jobs and in the guild…Minerva was always there, shielding her, her fingers tightened as she glanced back at her partner and her expression hardened. _This time I will be the one to protect you._


	459. Raijinshuu & Laxus + 'Home'

   Home had always been wherever they were as long as they were together, usually with Freed’s runes glittering around them as added protection and Bickslow’s dolls dancing around in the air above them, chanting random phrases or mimicking what they were saying. Laxus would normally be sat slightly removed, but even as his grumpiest he was always part of the group, occasionally joining in with the banter or sometimes sending a bolt of lightning at the dolls if they got too much for him. Freed would be there in the centre, fussing over all of them and carefully running interference for the Dragon-slayer and trying to stop Bickslow and Evergreen’s bickering from escalating. Bickslow would be sprawled somewhere, either over the bed or on the floor with his helmet abandoned at his side, something he would only do around them, whilst Evergreen was usually curled up in a chair, poking fun at the Skeith mage and fiddling with her hair. It was chaotic at the best of times, and sometimes it was a little too much, but it was home and each of them would fiercely defend it to their last breath if they needed to.


	460. Gratsu + 'Countdown'

   Time was running out…Natsu could feel it, could hear the silent countdown in the back of his head as the minutes and hours trickled past him, sometimes rushing past when they were in the middle of a fight, or moving like molasses in the long hours of the night. Like now. He sighed as he rolled onto his side, eyes stinging fiercely as he studied Gray’s sleeping face, envying the Ice mage’s peaceful sleep and swallowing back the guilt that came with the thought that if Gray knew what was going on…his expression darkened at that thought and he huddled in on himself, trying not to focus on the scales that he could feel creeping up his back, the darkness swirling just beneath his skin. Time was running out, and he had no idea how to stop it and taking a deep breath he stretched out a shaking hand towards Gray, trailing his fingers over pale skin before snatching them back…the countdown was nearly at an end, he was nearly out of time and he couldn’t afford to let Gray be caught up in the chaos that was going to erupt, and yet he couldn’t leave…he couldn’t throw away what previous time he had left with his mate, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

_I’m sorry…just let me be selfish for a little while longer._


	461. Gray x Natsu x Lucy + 'Pregnant'

“This is your fault,” Natsu hissed as he and Gray cowered behind the sofa, wincing as Lucy’s whip cracked alarmingly close to the top of their heads and not protesting when the Ice mage yanked him down a little, even as Gray shot him a dark look.

“You’re the one that said she was getting big!” The Ice mage snapped back, and Natsu had the decency to look guilty even though he hadn’t meant it in a bad way…considering how far along she was with the pregnancy, she was still fairly small…unfortunately she hadn’t seen it that way. Still there was no way he was taking all the blame for this and he nudged Gray sharply in the ribs before retorting.

“And you’re the pervert who added that it was in all the right places.” Gray paled at the reminder, sinking back against the sofa…he hadn’t been able to stop himself, and that had been when the Celestial mage had snapped….and he didn’t want to think how much chocolate and how many back massages it was going to take them to get back in her good books, she would probably force them to go baby shopping…again…as well just to finish them off. _We’re doomed…_


	462. Gratsu + 'Drunk'

   Natsu grinned as he emerged victorious from the brawl, he would be sporting more than a few bruises by the morning but it had been worth it and he was practically bouncing as he headed back to reclaim his seat next to Gray. He was caught by surprise when the Ice mage tackled him the moment he sat down, practically climbing into his lap, and he blinked down at his mate a moment before his lips were claimed in a heated kiss. He could taste alcohol as Gray deepened the kiss and his nose wrinkled, but he didn’t push the Ice mage away, it was rare for Gray to be this demonstrative in public and he wasn’t about to waste the opportunity. However, as Gray’s hands began to stray, plunging under his vest he groaned and gently pushed his mate away, hating the hurt look he received.

“Not here,” he reprimanded softly, kissing Gray chastely on the cheek to stop him from getting the wrong idea…kissing was fine, but he knew the Ice mage would be horrified if he realised they’d done more in public. It seemed to take a moment for his words to penetrate his mate’s drunken state, but then Gray was up and moving with a determined expression and Natsu didn’t put up a fight as his mate pulled him to his feet and practically dragged him towards the door.


	463. Fraxus & Mirza + 'Double Date'

   Laxus had been worried that it was going to be awkward going on a double date, but he hadn’t protested after seeing how keen Freed was to try it, well aware that the Rune mage was still marvelling over the fact that they were actually dating. He shouldn’t have worried…Freed’s fingers had been entwined with the entire evening, the Rune mage pressed lightly against his side whilst he chatted away with Mira, no sign of the past in their conversation and for a while he was distracted by the sight of his partner laughing and smiling. He had been prepared to just listen in, but he had found himself sucked into a discussion about lightning magic with Erza, the two of them getting fairly competitive over it…right until Mira turned around and smacked her girlfriend in the arm with a stern expression. For a long moment there was stunned silence, but then Laxus guffawed and the sudden tension melted away as the red-head muttered an apology before snuggling in against her girlfriend, causing Mira’s expression to soften. After that the conversation strayed on to more general topics, the four of them laughing and joking, even Laxus coming out of his shell.


	464. Stingue + 'Photo'

   Sting could feel eyes on him the moment he woke, and a cautious sniff told him exactly who the guilty party was and he smiled as he rolled over, blinking sleepily up at Rogue who was blushing at being caught although he made no effort to look away.

“A photo would last longer,” Sting pointed out with a smirk, only to yelp as Rogue flopped down on top of him, wiggling until he was straddling the blond. He was still a rather fetching shade of pink, but there was a hint of a smirk playing on his lips as he reached down to brush Sting’s hair away from his face, his fingers trailing gently over the blond’s cheeks before leaning in to steal a kiss…the gentleness of the gesture bringing a light flush to Sting’s cheeks, and earning a chuckle from the Shadow mage.

“Maybe…but photos don’t blush,” he teased before leaning in to steal another kiss, Sting melting against him with a soft hum of agreement, that turned into a contented purr as Rogue’s fingers threaded into his hair. “And they don’t get to do this,” he added mischievously, kissing Sting on the end of the nose before slipping off him and bolting for the door…hearing the low growl that followed a moment later as Sting realised he had been teased and then abandoned.


	465. Natsu x Levy + 'Hair'

   Levy hummed softly as she felt warm fingers combing through her hair, fingers that were usually more at home curled into fists and causing destruction, but were now gentle as Natsu teased out any knots he found and massaged her scalp. This was how their relationship had begun, years before when he had found her bawling outside the guild, tired of being teased and overlooked…he had sat beside her, his arm around her shoulders, before slowly he had begun to run his fingers through her hair, the soothing action and his warmth calming her in a way nothing else could. It was the same now…when she was stressed he would willingly lie there for hours just playing with her hair, or when they’d only just scraped through a fight he would pull her close and bury his fingers in her hair. Smiling she nudged against the fingers toying with her hair, feeling his pause at the movement she rolled over to face him, her smile growing as she took in the sleepy expression on her face.

“I love you,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss him, and this time it was her fingers that crept upwards and Natsu hummed contentedly as she began to return his ministrations, playing with the pink locks and tugging on them lightly.


	466. Grayza + 'Popsicle'

   Gray was fairly sure that Erza wasn’t really eating the popsicle, but rather murdering it, with her eyes fixated on him and he swallowed nervously as he realised that she was probably imagining that he was the popsicle. She had been like this for the last couple of days, ever since he had broken her cardinal rule about putting himself unnecessary danger for her sake…of course they disagreed on what counted on unnecessary danger, and there was no way he was going to regret throwing himself into the path of a blow that could quite easily caused a lot of damage. Still he knew that he had worried her, especially as he had wound up in the infirmary for a night…and he really didn’t want her staying mad at him, wincing as he saw her take a particularly savage bite of the icy treat and he sighed in defeat.

“I’m sorry…”


	467. Gajevy + 'Glitter'

_All that is gold does not glitter…_ Levy could remember reading that somewhere, the words coming back to her now as she lay on her side studying the Iron-Dragon-slayer sprawled beside her, his mouth wide open as he snored loudly. The words suited him she decided, reaching out to gently run her fingers through his hair, smiling as he leant in to her touch with low grumble. He was still rough around the edges, grumpy at the best of times and always more willing to fight than talk…but at the same time there were sides of him that she was the only who was allowed to see. She got to see him with his defences down, clutching her tightly to his chest, his heart hammering after a near miss…she got to see him when he woke from nightmares, her name on his lips and his hand reaching for her…she got to see him, his teeth bared and eyes flashing as he stood protectively over her…as rough as he was, he was perfect and she didn’t want that to change.


	468. Orfus + 'Lights'

   Orga had just reached out to turn off the lights when a hand grabbed his wrist, and he immediately stopped and glanced down to find Rufus staring up at him, worrying at his bottom lip and the God-slayer frowned in concern. The younger man had been out of sorts ever since they had come back from their last job, not that he could really blame him as they had both come terrifyingly close to death this time, but he had hoped that being home and in their own bed would help.

“Can…Can you leave them on?” Rufus asked, sounding young and hesitant, nothing like his normal self and Orga’s expression softened as he pulled his hand away from the lamp, rolling over and tugging the Memory mage into a tight hug. “It was dark…” He hadn’t expected Rufus to actually explain, and he swallowed back the urge to say anything, waiting for him to continue. “I couldn’t move…. I couldn’t see…and you weren’t there.”

“I’m right here,” Orga reminded him softly, but he made no effort to touch the lights, instead tightening his hold on Rufus and burying his face in long, golden hair. _And so are you…_


	469. Stingue + 'Rain'

“Let’s go for a walk…let’s spend an afternoon outside of the town for once,” Rogue muttered under his breath, glowering at Sting from under wet bangs even as he let the blond pull him towards their house, curling his fingers ever so slightly around his mate’s so that he knew that he wasn’t really angry. He was further mollified a moment later when Sting gave up on the attempt to get back home, instead pulling the Shadow mage into the shelter of a shop doorway and pulling him into a tight hug. 7“I’m sorry,” he murmured, reaching up with gentle fingers and pushing dark locks out of his face, a small smile creeping across his face as he caught the forgiveness that had seeped into crimson eyes. Leaning forward he kissed the tip of Rogue’s nose, before moving down to claim his lips, feeling the Shadow mage melting against him before pulling back and grinning down at him and asking cheekily. “Forgive me?” There was no way Rogue could resist that grin, or the puppy dog eyes and bedraggled appearance and he let out a soft groan before rolling his eyes.

“You’re forgiven…”


	470. ElfEver + 'Wander'

   Evergreen would be the first person to admit that she was a little bit frightened by the relationship that was slowly but surely developing between her and Elfman, she was used to flirting and the odd date, but whatever lay between them was something more and it scared her. It was why she always dragging her teammates away on jobs when her uncertainties rose, and why sometimes she would blurt out the most random excuses when Elfman wanted to do something…and she hated herself for doing it. She constantly expected to come back to find that things had changed, that he had given up, but it seemed that no matter what she said or how far she wandered, he was always there waiting for her with a welcoming grin and warm arms. It was that stability, the new tradition of returning to the guild to be welcomed by a hug and smile, and when he was feeling particularly bold a kiss that slowly drove the fear away…and more and more she found herself staying by his side, until one day she found herself coming back to the house they now shared with a feeling of relief as she stepped through the door with a quiet.

“I’m home…”


	471. Kinabra + 'Twins'

   Cobra started awake as he was suddenly assaulted by his girlfriend, unable to stop the small smile that crept across his lips as he felt her baby bump press into his side as she tried to remove all distance between them. Yawning slightly, he rolled onto his side so that he could pull her into a hug, earning a sleepy hum of contentment from Kinana and he stole a kiss before letting his hands drift down to brush over her bump, still unable to believe they had got to this stage. He was just beginning to drift off once more, the sound of her heart beating steadily lulling him towards sleep when he felt the baby kick, and all thoughts of sleep disappeared as he let his hand linger on the spot in the hopes of feeling another one. However, their son or daughter seemed to have settled and he pouted before moving down so that he could press his ear against her bump, something that he had done before…but today he found his eyes widening as he realised for the first time that there was more than one heartbeat, and he froze for a minute, focusing intently to make sure he wasn’t imagining things…but no there it was, and a besotted smile crept across his face and it was only the fact that Kinana would kill him if he woke her up that stopped him from whooping aloud, and he was practically vibrating with excitement as he curled around his girlfriend.

 _We’re having twins_ …


	472. Rokino + 'First Kiss'

   Yukino froze as it finally dawned on her that she had literally just flung herself at Rogue, and that she was currently kissing him and she squeaked as she pulled away, feeling the colour seeping into her cheeks as the Dragon-slayer blinked dazedly at her. It had been something that she had wanted to do for ages, and seeing him alive albeit bruised and battered had made her forget all about her usual doubts and fears, and now that reality had come crashing back down on her, she found herself backing away and stammering under her breath… _what was I thinking?_

“Yukino,” it took her a moment to realise that Rogue was moving towards her, and she squeaked again before flinging her hands up in an attempt to cover her face, only for him to stop her by grabbing her hands. Despite her embarrassment there was no way to resist meeting his eyes, and she was stunned to realise that he was just as red as she felt, although his eyes were soft and he was smiling the small smile that she had first fallen for. “You stole my first kiss,” there was a mischievous glint in his eyes now as he leant forward, and her breath hitched as his lips ghosted over hers. “I’m stealing a second,” he added before kissing her firmly, and Yukino melted in his arms…thinking that sometimes forgetting about fears and doubts was a good thing.


	473. Loray + 'Lessons'

   Gray growled under his breath as he felt a warm hand trailing over his shoulders, distracting him from the pile of papers he was trying to mark, and he scowled as he turned to look at Loke as the other man sauntered across to claim a seat at the other side of the room. I am going to kill you, he mouthed at the ginger, earning a teasing smirk in response and he wanted to bang his head against the table, already knowing that he wasn’t going to focus for the rest of the afternoon even as he turned around and pretended to work.

   He managed to keep up the act for nearly an hour, feeling Loke’s gaze burning into his back the entire time and he couldn’t help but curse whoever had decided to have their lessons at the same time…it would be so much easier to work if the idiot was teaching. Sighing in defeat he lifted his head, blinking as he realised that the staff room had emptied completely at some point apart from the two of them, and he was just about to turn around when warm arms snaked around him as gentle lips ghosted down the side of his neck.

“Finally admitted defeat sensei?” Loke muttered in his ear, and Gray grumbled even as he turned to look at the other man, just in time for the ginger to steal a proper kiss this time and Gray felt all his protests melting away, humming softly in agreement as he deepened the kiss.


	474. Jerza + 'Connect'

   Jellal jumped as he felt fingers gently entwining with his, and he tilted his head to find Erza sat beside him and his breath caught in his throat at the small smile she offered him. It always blew his mind that it never seemed to matter what happened, or how far either of then travelled, as soon as they were together again it felt like they had never been apart…his fingers slowly curling around hers. He couldn’t help but stare at where their hands were connected, her skin warm against his and he found himself yet again wondering how she could reach for him so easily after everything that had happened.

“Erza…” He whispered only to find himself cut off as she reached up and laid a finger across his mouth, smiling warmly at him and he closed his eyes as she lent in…only there was no kiss, and the fingers around his hand disappeared and there were tears in his eyes as he opened them again to find that he was alone, but the warmth in his chest remained and with a sigh he reached out to where he had seen her image, imagining his fingers ghosting over her cheek. “Thank you…”


	475. Gajevy + 'Connect'

“LEVY! Run!!” Gajeel roared, snarling as he tried to free himself from the rubble that was holding him down, watching as the Solid Script mage hastily backed away as she threw spell after spell at their opponent. However, at his shout her eyes flashed with determination, and he cursed as rather than obeying she charged forwards, narrowly avoiding a blast like the one that had resulted in his current position, before throwing herself towards him.

“Not without you!” She was breathing hard, cuts and bruises littering her skin and her dress in a shambles, but she was undaunted by the situation or by the fury in his eyes as she stretched out a hand towards him. Unable to deny her he stretched out his hand, their fingers connecting just as she cried out in pain, her fingers tightening around his as she lifted watery eyes and offered him a small smile. “Solid Script: Iron,” she managed to force out, the chunk of metal landing in front of him as her eyes closed, and a howl of fury erupted even as he snatched up the iron and began to devour it.


	476. NaLu + 'Soulmate'

   Lucy had been raised on tales of true love…first kisses…and soulmates, and even now years later she could hear her mother’s voice telling her those stories, and the dreamy expression on her face. She wondered if her mother had ever tried to imagine what Lucy’s future soulmate would be like, a small smile crossing her face as she rolled over to face the snoring Dragon-slayer curled up at her side…if she had, she was fairly sure that her mother could never have imagined someone like Natsu. He was certainly nothing like the fairy tale Princes she had dreamed about as a child, or the suave lovers in her stories…he was childish, destructive, loud and yet at the same time he was everything could want. Gently she reached out and trailed her fingers over his face, her smile growing as he mumbled her name between snores before rolling over properly and tugging her into a hug without waking. It was this feeling, the feeling of safety and home…of being loved, that made all his flaws and her own fade into nothingness, and she tilted her head so that she could press a kiss to the bottom of his chin. _Mama, he’s not what we imagined… he’s so much better, and I wish that you could have known him because I think you would love him as much as I do…_


	477. Fraxus + 'Soulmate'

_This isn’t right…_ That feeling had persisted from the moment he had woken to find himself surrounded by his family, his mother’s bright smile and open arms making him wish that he was imaging things and Laxus hadn’t been able to resist leaning into the hug she gave him. Makarov and Ivan were there in the background, discussing something and closer than he could ever remember them being, the guild spread out around them…and he found himself staring at the scene, wishing that this was how things really were, even as he closed his eyes at the realization that something…or rather someone was missing. It was an ideal life, a world he had dreamed about as a child as his family fell apart around him…but now…now it had paled in comparison to green hair caught in a gentle breeze, to turquoise eyes glittering with mischief, to a small smile that seemed to brighten everything and with a growl he turned his back on that false vision. _I don’t want a world without him_ ….

When he opened his eyes a couple of minutes later it was to find himself sprawled in Freed’s lap, the Rune mage’s fingers in his hair, tears shimmering in the turquoise eyes as he realised that Laxus was awake and his voice shook as he whispered.

“You came back.”

“Always…”


	478. Stingue + 'Soulmate'

   It had been Sting…it was always Sting when it came to these kind of things, who had decided that they were soulmates, plopping himself down in Rogue’s lap one day and tying their hands together with red thread, seemingly unaware or uncaring of the laughter that rippled around the guild at his actions. Of course they had been forced to cut the thread once the pair had realised they were stuck, but no one had noticed when Rogue had slipped the tattered remains into his pocket, his fingers lingering on it as he stared wide-eyed at Sting. _Soulmates…_ He had always known that they were more than just friends, but that word resonated in his chest, and he found himself clinging to that title just as strongly as he clung to the blond, the thread never once leaving his pocket.

   The word remained unspoken for nearly a year after that, until eventually it fell from Rogue’s lips as he frantically worked to put pressure on Sting’s wound, cursing the blond for protecting him even as he pleaded with him to be okay.

“You have to be okay…I still have our thread so you’re not allowed to leave me…I can’t lose you…I can’t lose my soulmate.”


	479. Bixanna + 'Soulmate'

    It was ironic really that the man who could see everyone’s souls and their soulmates if he chose, had been caught completely by surprise the day he found his own. It wasn’t that he hadn’t looked before, Bickslow had spent far more time trying to find the soul that resonated with his than he would ever admit, but he had never seen anything…until the day she had stepped between him and his opponent, cat ears laid flat against her head and her tail lashing violently against her legs. He had been frozen, unable to move as he watched Lisanna make short work of the other mage and it was only when she had turned to look at him with wide, blue eyes that he had realised why he had been unable to move…it was like looking into a reflection, the colours that made up her soul were a perfect copy of his own and his mouth dropped open in shock. It had taken him several minutes to realise that she had closed the distance between them and that she had stretched out a hand to him, and he blinked, the disconcerting experience of seeing his own colours in someone else making it hard for him to focus, but slowly, cautiously he reached out and took the offered hand. A jolt went through both of them at the touch, and Bickslow managed a weak smile as he caught the dawning realisation in the blue eyes that met his…


	480. JuCana + 'Soulmate'

    Cana had known from the moment that she met Juvia just who the Water mage was too her…she had seen it in her cards when she had done a reading, unwilling to just trust the previous Phantom member without a little reassurance and to say that she was shocked had been an understatement. She had pushed it aside to start with, although she found her gaze lingering on Juvia whenever the other girl was around, trying to tell herself that she was just trying to get to know another guild mate...the excuse weak even within the confines of her own mind. It had been their fight with Freed that had brought it all to the surface…first the thought of having to actually fight Juvia had nearly brought her to her knees, her breathing coming hard and fast as she glanced at the Water mage. _I can’t_ …Then when Juvia had made the choice for both of them it had felt like her heart was being crushed in her chest…and she hadn’t even been able to punish Freed for hurting her soulmate, she hadn’t been strong enough…yet it had all been worth it when Juvia woke, reaching out quietly to entwine their fingers with a soft smile and an understanding expression.


	481. MiraFreed + 'Busted'

   Mira hummed contentedly to herself as she ate another mouthful of the chocolate cheesecake, and she had just scooped up another bite when there was sharp cough from the doorway and she froze, fingers tightening around the fork as she turned towards the noise. Freed was leant against the kitchen door, one eyebrow raised as he stared at her and the half-eaten cake…his half-eaten cake, and she blushed as she realised that she was well and truly busted…he’d been busy trying to find the culprit for the last couple of days, but she’d always managed to escape detection.

“Mira…”

 

“It’s not my fault,” she protested, glancing at her fork for a moment before hastily devouring the bite, catching the way turquoise eyes narrowed and smiling up at him. “It’s your daughter’s fault,” she added with a hint of mischief in her eyes, one hand falling to her swollen belly and Freed’s expression immediately softened as it always did at the reminder of their growing family, and with a sigh he stepped into the kitchen.

“At least share it with me…”


	482. Lyvia + 'Shores'

   Lyon’s expression was grim as he lowered Juvia onto a large rock, dark eyes scanning the shore for any sign of life before he turned his attention back to the water mage, his expression softening as he took in her exhausted face and the tear tracks still staining her cheeks. He knew that he wasn’t in a much better state, and there was a dull ache that had nothing to do with his injuries as he lifted his hand to where his guild mark had been, its absence stinging more than he had ever thought it would and he didn’t want to imagine how Juvia felt about the loss of hers.

“We could leave…?” He suggested softly, as he glanced back at her to find her gaze fixated on the sea stretching out for miles in front of them…they probably should leave Fiore, with the fall of their guilds and the magic council long gone, their chances of survival wasn’t great…and he wasn’t sure that he could bear to stay here with all the memories of everything they had lost.

“No…” Juvia finally spoke, her voice hoarse from screaming and crying as she had searched in vain for more survivors…for her nakama, and there was anguish in her eyes as she gazed at him. “It doesn’t matter where we are…what shore we stand on, nothing will ease this pain,” she lifted a trembling hand, fingers curling over her chest. “Besides…they’re all still here, even if we can’t see them and I can’t leave them behind.”


	483. Lyvia + 'Spring'

   Lyon had always loved spring, even though he was a child of ice and winter, it had never been his favourite season…it reminded him too much of his dependence on his Ice magic, and how he had once tried to freeze his own heart and cut out everything but his desire to conquer. Spring on the other hand was the start of a new year, the start of new lives…and he felt as though it signified everything about his life nowadays, he had started everything anew after Gray had defeated him, and everything had changed for the better. That was why he had had kept the ring in his pocket ever since he had found it in October the previous year, his fingers constantly seeking it out as he watched Juvia, but he had resisted the temptation to ask her early…waiting until winter gave way to spring, fresh life and colour flooding Fiore before taking the Water mage on a long walk through Magnolia, and there in the main park, beneath the waking trees he asked her to marry him.


	484. Lyvia + 'One-Sided'

   He wasn’t invisible to her…he had realised that the day he’d had the terrifying experience of Juvia springing into the path of the spell that had been about to hit him, terror flooding him, right until it had passed harmlessly through her. She had immediately been at his side, helping to his feet and scolding him for being distracted, but before he had been able to reply or even thank her, she had been gone, moving across to Gray’s side…there had been concern in her eyes when she helped him up, but nothing like the devotion in her eyes as she looked at the other Ice mage and Lyon sighed, watching as she blushed and stammered at whatever Gray was saying. He wasn’t invisible to her…but she didn’t see him the same way that he saw her, and there was a dull ache in his chest at that realization, even though if he was honest he had realised a long time ago that his love was one-sided…still that didn’t change the fact that it hurt, and his eyes darkened as he turned away. _One day…even if it’s just for a second, will you look at me like that?_


	485. Invel x Meredy + 'Chains'

   From the moment he had first used his magic, Invel had believed that there was nothing stronger than his chains…it was so easy to trap people, to force them to act on his whims and no one had ever been able to prove him wrong or persuade him to show mercy. Until her…He had thought nothing of it the first time that Meredy had stood before him, eyes alight with fury as she stood over her downed guild mate, she was battered and visibly exhausted but her expression had made him want to push her. It was easy to chain her, to bring her under control…but when he tried to turn her against the blue-haired man he met resistance, her eyes never straying from his face and he was stunned a moment later when he was hit by a rush of emotion…fear, love, pity, friendship, determination…too many to count, and none that belonged to him and he found himself on his knees, eyes widening as he took in the pink glow around his wrist. He recognized the magic, and he snarled as he lifted his head to glare at his defiant slave and she arched an eyebrow at him before reaching up and brushing his chain aside as though it was nothing in front of his stunned gaze.

“Unless you understand the chains that bind us, cold chains like this will never work…”


	486. GrayLu + 'Pieces'

    Gray was numb as he moved through their house, his eyes dry as he had long since run out of tears, although it felt like they were still falling in his heart as slowly began to gather Lucy’s belongings and place them gently…reverently into the boxes that Erza and the other’s had brought. He knew that they were right, that it was time for him to do it…it had been months since she…since she…his legs gave way beneath him, fingers tightening around the book in his hands. It had been months, but everything was still falling to pieces around him and his eyes were stinging again even though nothing fell as he glanced around him…her stuff was everywhere, intermingled with his and each item, no matter how mundane was a precious part of their life together. She had been everything and everywhere and his heart ached at the thought of erasing that a piece at a time, a single tear making it down his cheek as he forced himself to drop the book into a box.

_Lucy, I miss you…_


	487. GrayLu + 'Paint'

   Lucy could feel her husband’s gaze on her once more, and she knew even without looking that his eyes would be lingering on the soft swell of her belly…neither of them able to believe that their family was growing already, and she felt her movements faltering as she stared at the soft yellow of the wall in front of her. _A family…mama, papa…my family is growing_ , she thought, her hand dropping to rest on her belly and she jumped a moment later as cool arms crept around her, Gray’s head coming to rest on her shoulder.

“Happy thoughts?”

“Very,” she whispered, tilting her head to welcome his kiss, before a mischievous expression crossed her face and before he could react, she had caught his cheek with the paintbrush she was still holding. His startled expression made her giggle, although it turned into a squeak as she was released as he lunged for his own brush, her increasing girth making it impossible for her to move fast enough to escape and it wasn’t long until she had a matching line of paint on her cheek.


	488. GrayLu + 'Parallel'

   There was no hesitation at all as Lucy moved to stand parallel with Gray, her hand steady as she reached out grasp his hand, uncaring of the darkness that was spreading up his arm. There had been a time when she had never thought that she would be able to do this, that she would be strong enough to stand at his side without any doubts as to whether she had the right to be there. However, the Ice mage had always believed in her…always stretching out his hand to pull her behind him, or to give her a push when her confidence waned, always believing in her no matter what. Now she was the one standing there ready to push him forward…she had seen him faltering, his confidence shaken and she had stepped forward without thinking when she’d heard him say that he couldn’t do this alone.

“That’s fine,” her voice was soft, her fingers gentle as they curled around his and she waited until dark eyes rose to meet hers before adding strongly. “Because you’re not alone…”


	489. ErLu + 'Trap'

   Erza was trembling although she tried to hide it behind a dark glare as she cradled Lucy in her lap, one hand gently brushing blonde hair away from the nasty cut marring her girlfriend’s temple, her gaze fixated on the door to the prison. They had known that it was a trap the moment they had entered the town…it had been too quiet, the air too still and yet still they had pressed on…Erza wanted to hit herself, wondering when she had lost the caution that had always given her an edge before. It had only been when they were surrounded a few minutes later that they realised this wasn’t a trap they could spring, and Lucy had been the one to pay the price, leaping to protect Erza when their captors had sought to eliminate the biggest threat…with the Celestial mage injured and firmly in their grasp, there had been nothing for the red-head to do but capitulate…for now. Her mind hadn’t stopped racing since they’d been thrown in here, and she was just waiting now…trusting that Lucy would come back to her, and that they would both get out of this…a belief that was rewarded a few minutes later when Lucy began to stir with a groan, and even as she moved to comfort her girlfriend, Erza’s thoughts were moving to how they were going to get out of this.


	490. ErLu + 'Praise'

    Erza’s expression softened as she stepped into the room that she was sharing with Lucy, unable to see anything but the top of her girlfriend’s head as the Celestial mage had made herself into a duvet bound burrito. It was an unsurprising sight after what had happened…Natsu might have managed to reassure her a little, but she knew that Lucy had wanted to hold her own in these games…that she should have been able to hold her own, the red-head’s hands clenched into fists at her side at the thought of Flare and Raven Tail, but she forced her anger away, it wasn’t needed right now. Quietly she padded across to the bed and laid herself down, pressing up against the duvet burrito and pulling Lucy against herself as best she could, managing to press a kiss to the top of blonde hair.

“You were amazing,” she praised softly and she felt Lucy tensing at her words, waiting patiently as the silence stretched on for a minute before the Celestial mage moved, slowly rolling over and pushing her head free of the duvet so that she could stare at Erza, searching for any hint of a lie. “You were amazing,” Erza repeated, holding the doubtful gaze without hesitation…wishing that she could show Lucy just how stunning she had looked during that fight…how much she had grown…but instead she leant forward and kissed the blonde softly, before adding quietly. “Don’t ever forget that…”


	491. Fraxus + 'Dark'

   _Freed the Dark…_ it was a name that he had thought that he left behind him, a name that he had hoped to never use again and yet as he stood over Laxus’s crumpled form it was that name which gave him the strength to keep standing. The darkness that tainted his right eye had spread to his left, the demon rising without invitation and this time he didn’t try and fight it…abandoning his sword and his rules without hesitation, they belonged to a Freed that still had Laxus by his side…who had a mate that could hold the darkness at bay with just a glance. He allowed himself one last glance back at the Dragon-slayer, his gaze lingering for a moment on the face, tracing the features he loved so much as he made a silent farewell…it was a farewell to both of them, because he knew that without Laxus there would be no way out of the darkness…he wasn’t coming back with this, and as his gaze reached the still chest, he knew that he was fine with that. _I’m sorry…I love you…Farewell,_ he whispered in his mind, knowing that this was the last thing the Lightning mage would want for him, but he didn’t falter…and when he turned around, his features were already shifting as the darkness became complete.


	492. Natsu & Happy (Brotp) + 'Fishing'

   Happy was staring hard at the brightly coloured float bobbing up and down on the river surface, silently willing it to bob, his paws tightening on the fishing rod…only to let it go with a startled yelp when a loud, rumbling snore filled the air. Frantically grabbing the rod before it could fall in the water, he turned his head to seek out the source of the noise, his expression softening when he realised that Natsu had toppled sideways at some point and was now sprawled, fast asleep on the grass beside him. Quietly he set his fishing rod on the stand before moving across to rescue Natsu’s before it could be swept away, hesitating for a moment before pulling it in completely and stashing it by their lunch as he doubted Natsu would be awake any time soon. That was the whole reason he had moped and pleaded until his partner had agreed to a lazy afternoon by the river…the Fire mage hadn’t been sleeping well, plagued by nightmares that he refused to talk about…but the river had always soothed him, and finally Natsu had caved. It was going to be a little lonely fishing with no one to talk to, but as he settled back down to watch his float, he couldn’t keep the relieved smile off his face as Natsu slept on peacefully beside him.


	493. Fraxus + 'Demolish'

   Freed groaned as he drifted back towards awareness, pain being the first thing to register through his fuzzy thoughts and he grimaced as he shifted slightly…it hurt, everything hurt and he bit his lip to hold back a whimper, instead trying to focus on the warm arms he could feel wrapped around him. Even before he had managed to coax his eyes open he knew who it was, and he managed to quirk his lips up into a weak smile as he met worried blue eyes as Laxus leaned over him.

“Lax…us…”

“Shh,” Laxus’s voice was gentle, and Freed could feel it rumbling soothingly under him as he curled as best as he could against the Dragon-slayer, and he nodded as instead he focused on breathing through the pain as he let his gaze drift…only to find himself blinking in shock. They had already caused a fair bit of destruction before he’d been taken out by a lucky blow…but now…the small town was barely standing, and he could see the familiar scorch marks on the walls and feel the static lingering in the air, and he sighed before looking up at Laxus and catching the hint of guilt behind the concern.

“You demolished the town?” He asked, torn between disbelief, irritation and amusement, especially when the blond ducked his head and nodded sheepishly.


	494. Fraxus + 'Sports'

   Laxus sighed as he caught the smug grin on his mate’s face, ignoring the amusement on their teammates faces as he lent back against the wall, fighting to catch his breath. They had been discussing sports after watching a tournament on lacrima vision, and the Lightning mage had been trying to convince Freed that sports were just as interesting as the books that he loved so much…an argument that he hadn’t been winning, right until he changed tactics, taunting his mate that he must be terrible at sports and that was why he didn’t like them. In retrospect that had been a stupid tactic to take, especially as he knew from painful experience just how competitive Freed could be when the mood took him…a trait that had served him well in their impromptu sports day, and not even Laxus’s greater strength or height had been able to save him…it had been a complete and utter defeat, and he could tell from the dancing turquoise eyes that he wasn’t going to live this down for a while.


	495. Fraxus + 'Basketball'

    Freed growled under his breath as he glanced up at his smirking mate, wondering how on earth he had been dragged into this in the first place…eyes narrowing as Laxus clapped Bickslow on the shoulder, oh yeah that was how…his idiotic teammates deciding that their rare afternoon should be spent playing Basketball of all things, and that it would be amusing to gang up on him and Evergreen who were at a disadvantage because of their height. He glanced across at her, catching the irritation in her eyes and guessing that she was a couple of minutes away from just blasting the ball into oblivion…something that was against the rules, because Laxus had rightly assumed they would get irritated and had banned magic from being used. However…there were other tactics that could be used and Freed slowly straightened, enjoying the trepidation in his mate’s eyes as a smirk of his own crossed his face. Making sure to hold his mate’s gaze as he slowly, deliberately straightened, reaching up to pull his hair back into a ponytail and catching the way Laxus swallowed…it might not be fair, but right now he was willing to use every tactic he could and he hastily discarded his outer shirt, so that he was still in a vest, before smirking at Laxus who was openly gawping at him now.

“Still think you can win?”


	496. Gratsu + 'Empty'

   The apartment that had often felt so small when they were both in it, now felt cavernous as Natsu found himself drifting aimlessly through the empty rooms…it was a continuous cycle these days, he would curl up on the sofa or in their bed and try to sleep, only to find himself searching the rooms again an hour later. _Gray_ … Everywhere he looked there were traces of his mate, evidence of the life they had lived together…photos, trinkets, clothes scattered here and there that he hadn’t had the heart to pick up yet. Gray was still there, to the point where it was painful…but the rooms were empty, no matter how hard he searched, and he knew that he was being stupid and that he was making it worse for himself. He hadn’t changed since that day…Gray’s blood still staining his scarf and vest, the feel of his mate’s life flowing from him haunting him…and yet still he searched, turning at the slightest sound, imaging that he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and feeling a chill creeping across his skin _. Gray…Where are you? Why can’t I find you?_


	497. Gratsu + 'Exile'

   Gray was cursing under his breath as he tore through the streets, praying that he would get home in time to stop his idiotic mate from taking off…wondering what on earth had possessed him to believe that Makarov would be heartless enough to exile Natsu just because of his relationship with Zeref, especially after how far the Dragon-slayer had gone to protect them all and defeat his brother. _I was an idiot…_ He had known the moment he saw the confusion and pain in the Old Man’s eyes that he had been tricked, and he hadn’t waited to apologise as he shot off to find Natsu, dread pooling in his stomach as he recalled how distant Natsu had sounded when he’d said he was going into exile. _He’s running…He’s still blaming himself…_ Gray realised with a pang as he turned onto their street, realising that this wasn’t the first time he had been fooled since the end of the war as he had naively thought Natsu was moving past that, and there were tears on his cheeks even as he burst into the house. He knew the moment he stepped inside that he was too late, it felt too empty…too hollow to still have Natsu in it, yet still he screamed for his mate, only for Natsu’s name to die on his lips as he caught sight of the letter waiting for him on the coffee table, and he was numb as he reached for it, fingers clenching around it. _Natsu...  
_


	498. Gratsu + 'Devestation'

   Gray couldn’t get to his feet, he had tried only to fall back on hands and knees, scraping up his hands but he was numb to the pain. Instead he found himself unable to do anything but crawl, pressure mounting in his chest as he stared into wide, olive eyes…eyes that only a short while before had been alight with a mix of desperation and determination, eyes that had danced with laughter and softened with affection.

“N-Natsu,” he whispered, stretching out a trembling hand to brush his mate’s cheek and jerking back as he was met with cooling skin rather than the overwhelming warmth that had scared him once upon a time. The pressure was growing by the second, his vision blurring as he crept the last of the distance between them, his breath catching on a sudden lump in his throat as he pulled the Dragon-slayer into his lap, waiting desperately for Natsu to curl against him…but he was still and silent, his head falling limply against Gray’s shoulder and that was the final straw, the pressure in his chest exploding in the form of a devastated howl of pain. “NATSU!”


	499. Gratsu + 'Pajamas'

   It began with Pajamas of all things…Gray had finally got around to tidying up his flat, something that had been neglected due to the recent string of jobs and the fact that most of his time when they were back in Magnolia was now spent with a certain flame-brained idiot. However, Natsu had offered to watch Asuka for the day, which had left the Ice mage with a few hours of peace before they met up…and he got to spend them during chores, he thought with a sigh as he began to pick up all the clothes scattered around the room and herd them into the laundry basket. It was only when he picked up a pair of flame patterned pajamas that he paused, realization dawning as he realised he had automatically been sorting the laundry into two piles, one for him and one for his boyfriend…his eyes widening at the realization that there were enough of Natsu’s clothes to be able to do that, a strange warmth flooding his chest as he glanced around the bedroom. It had happened so gradually that he hadn’t noticed, but everywhere he looked there were little hints to the Dragon-slayer’s presence…the photos on the wall that had previously been bare, the little trinkets Natsu liked to collect on jobs now littering the sideboard and the pajamas now pressed tightly against his chest. _When the hell did he move in…?_


	500. Orfus + 'Dessert'

    Orga growled under his breath as he stared into the fridge, eyeing the spot where the last of his gateau had been earlier for a moment before slamming the door shut and stomping through to the living room, knowing exactly who the guilty party was. It was a well-kept secret, but Rufus had one hell of a sweet tooth and would probably have lived off sweets, especially desserts if he thought that he could get away with it…and sure enough, the Memory Make mage was curled up on the couch, a blissful expression on his face as he savoured each mouthful. For a moment he just stood there admiring the open expression on his partner’s face, but realising that Rufus was on the last bite he coughed loudly, trying not to pout at the thought that he had lost out on his treat. Rufus jolted at the noise, looking incredibly guilty as he slowly lifted the last forkful to his mouth, hastily devouring it as Orga darted forward to try and stop it and the God-slayer glowered at him, before a wicked grin appeared as he lent forward as though he was going to kiss the Memory mage.

“I guess that means you’re my dessert now,” he taunted, before stealing a kiss, grinning as he tasted the chocolate lingering on his partner’s tongue, and feeling Rufus clutching at him, he decided that he actually got the better deal after all.


	501. Orfus + 'Desert'

“This is all your fault,” Rufus hissed at the sheepish looking God-slayer, even as he shed his outer coat and hat, grimacing as the material of his shirt clung to his skin as he reached up to tie his hair back in the hopes of cooling himself off. He had suspected that they were already lost a couple of hours ago, but then Orga with his characteristic stubbornness had insisted that he knew exactly where they were and he had foolishly decided to trust the older man… a decision that he had come to regret, especially now that all he could see for miles and miles was golden sand.

“I said I was sorry,” Orga muttered under his breath, making sure to stand a safe distance from his irate partner and grimacing as his foot sank into the sand…he really had screwed up this time…but as he watched Rufus deftly tying back his hair, he couldn’t stop himself from grinning slightly as he decided it was worth it…right until green eyes flashed and he found himself on his back, the burning sand scorching his back.

“Sorry? You got us lost in a desert and you’re sorry?”


	502. Team Natsu (Brotp) + 'Laser Tag'

    Lucy shook her head, groaning as she watched Natsu and Gray chasing each other around the course, completely forgetting the fact that they were supposed to be on the same team. Although considering it meant that they were no longer targeting her, she supposed she shouldn’t be complaining, especially as she had just noticed the evil grin spreading across Erza’s face as her partner took aim at the distracted boys. Unable to resist the opportunity for revenge, and desperately wanting to win at something for once…and not just because the pair had decided to tag team her at the start…she mimicked the action, just about to fire when a shiver ran up her back. Apparently Erza had, had the same feeling because the red-head whirled around, just as the sensors on both of them lit up and Lucy groaned as the display flashed to say she was out of lives, before looking upwards as they heard a triumphant whoop from the sky. Wendy was grinning down at them, looking unrepentant as she dangled between Carla and Happy and Lucy just gaped up at her, unable to find anything to say even as the younger girl shifted her attention to the still bickering boys with an almost evil expression on her face as she took aim once more.


	503. Yukinerva + 'My Lady'

    Minerva jolted as warm arms slipped around her waist as the Celestial mage pressed up against her, smirking as she felt the gentle kisses across her back…the furthest Yukino could reach, and she must’ve chuckled because the arms tightened in warning. She tilted her head to shoot her girlfriend an apologetic look, well aware that her dancing eyes would give her away and she yelped as Yukino nipped lightly at her back in retaliation.

“Yukino!”

“Yes? My Lady…” Minerva gulped, well aware that particular tone meant that she was in trouble…it had taken months of dating before the Celestial mage had felt confident enough to assert herself, and the first time she had used that tone Minerva had been stunned…and fascinated by this new side of Yukino, and that fascination hadn’t waned in the months since then, and she found herself turning in the circle of her girlfriend’s arms, just in time for the shorter woman to lean up and kiss her fiercely…her thoughts short-circuiting a moment later when Yukino pulled back, and whispered teasingly in her ear. “Is that better…My Lady?”


	504. Lyon x Gray x Erza + 'Ours'

   Erza and Lyon shared a quick glance as they stepped into their bedroom to find Gray huddled in the centre, completely buried beneath the covers…only the fact that he had left their spaces on the bed free telling them that he was trying to shut them out completely. Silently communicating they both circled around to their sides of the bed, climbing under the covers and reaching for the silent figure of their boyfriend and tangling him into a three-way hug. This was the reaction they had been expecting ever since the true nature of his Devil-slaying magic had been revealed, but for the first few days he had been fine, acting like nothing had changed…it was only when he hadn’t turned up for the meeting that morning that they knew he was finally reacting, and they had rushed out, leaving everyone else confused and worried, but unable to focus on anything but Gray.

“Gray,” Erza’s voice was soft, gentle in a way that she would only ever show around her Ice mages and as always Gray found it impossible to ignore, humming softly in acknowledgement. “Look at us,” there was more steel in her voice this time, and slowly, reluctantly Gray lifted his head just enough to peer at them with red-rimmed eyes, and this time it was Lyon who spoke as he reached out to brush away a tear.

“Nothing has changed…you’re still ours. You’re still the Gray we love, and that won’t change.” _Even if you become a monster…you will still be ours…_


	505. Lyon x Gray x Erza + 'Sharing'

    Lyon yawned as he stumbled up the stairs towards their bedroom, his bags abandoned at the bottom of the stairs and his clothes being shed with each step he took…he had been annoyed enough that work had kept him away for so long, but then the trains had seemed determined to stop him from getting home, and all he wanted to do was curl up with his partners and sleep. Slipping into the bedroom his expression softened at the sight of Gray and Erza sleeping curled up together, a sight that once upon a time had often caused a spark of jealousy, but now he could see that they had left space for him and the lit lamp on the table told him they had been waiting for him. Smiling he crept towards the bed not wanting to wake them, freezing when despite his efforts Erza stirred, pinning him with a dark gaze for a moment before she realised who it was and then she smiled, sleepily lifting the covers in invitation…a gesture that brought warmth to his chest, reminding him yet again that the days when they had fought over their place in the bed…in each other’s life…at Gray’s side, were long behind them. Carefully he slipped under the covers, snaking an arm around Gray who grumbled softly before settling once more, and reaching out to link his fingers with Erza’s as he whispered.

“I’m home…”


	506. Gratsu + 'Hot Spring'

“In here,” Natsu was practically trembling with anticipation as he guided Gray forwards, and the Ice mage was torn between grimacing at the overwhelming heat that he could feel against his skin and curiosity as to what the idiot had planned to make him this exciting. Finally, the warm hands were removed from his eyes, and he blinked as he glanced around, frowning as he realised that they were just in their own bathroom…until his gaze landed on the large bath which was bubbling softly, steam rising from the surface and his nose twitched at the odd scent in the air.

“What…?”

“It’s our very own hot spring,” Natsu explained eagerly, squeezing his hand for a moment before moving to stand against the tub as he checked the temperature of the water, before glancing back at Gray and realising his mate still looked confused. “You’ve not had a chance to relax, and I know we can’t afford a holiday at the moment…so I asked the others to help me with the minerals, and Freed protected the bath so my heat wouldn’t destroy it…I brought the holiday to you…kind of…” His anxious babbling was cut off a moment later as Gray closed the distance between them, before leaning down to kiss him fiercely…he had known that Natsu was worrying about him, but for the idiot to go this far…his expression softened as he reached up to cup the Dragon-slayer’s face.

“Thank you…”


	507. Orfus + 'Insomnia'

    Rufus sighed, realising that he had just snapped at his guild mates again and he muttered an apology as he caught the somewhat tearful look Yukino was giving him and the reproachful glares from the others, as soon that was done he turned and stalked out of the guild before he did anything else. This had been going on for the past two weeks, and he knew that it was because of the insomnia plaguing his nights…long hours spent lying in bed unable to sleep, and what sleep he did get was constantly interrupted by him jerking awake…resulting in exhaustion that seemed to have seeped into every inch of his body. He couldn’t focus on anything, he couldn’t control his temper and even his attempts at napping during the day were all for naught...and what made it worse was the fact that he knew exactly what was causing it, and yet there was nothing he could do about it.

“Orga…please hurry up and come home,” he whispered, glancing up at the sky and wondering how his partner was doing…he had been ill when the God-Slayer had been requested for a job, and he had thought nothing of telling Orga to take it…only to realise a few days later just what a mistake that was, realising that he had become so accustomed to his partner’s presence that it fell wrong for him to be absent…and as much as he hated that dependency, he just wanted Orga home so that he could curl up with him and finally sleep.


	508. Freed Justine + 'Nature'

    It was too much…the noise of the guild, the brawl that was slowly creeping towards him, the amount of work he had left to do and the fact that his teammates were already looking at jobs even though they had just come back from one. _I can’t do this_ , Freed could feel his magic stirring uneasily beneath his skin, and worse he could feel his demonic side rising and sucking in an alarmed breath he shot to his feet, waving off Mira as she paused to look at him concern before practically bolting for the door. He didn’t pause, heading straight through the town and ignoring the curious looks he was receiving, not wanting to know how much of his demon was already showing through…it didn’t take long for him to reach the woods, huffing out a relieved breath as he felt some of the pressure slipping away…it had always been the same, getting away from people, getting back to nature soothed parts of his soul. He was trembling slightly from the near miss and he moved deeper into the trees before finding a quiet patch of grass to settle on, dropping down into a cross-legged position and letting his eyes drift shut as he willed his demonic side back to sleep. _Please…go back to sleep…_


	509. Freed Justine + 'Spirit'

    Death was nothing like what Freed had expected…he had been prepared for darkness and nothingness when he had seen the spell rushing towards him, he had thought that he was never going to see his teammates again. Instead the darkness had only lasted a short while, he could tell it had only been a few minutes at most because when the world came back to him, it was to find himself stood beside his own body…watching with a strange sense of disbelief and detachment as his teammates clung to his body, their tears and the sound of them calling his name bringing tears to his eyes.

“I’m here…” He tried to tell them, reaching out to try and grab Evergreen’s shoulder, eyes widening when his fingers passed through her shoulder. “I’m here…I’m here,” he called more insistently, trying again and again to grab one of them, to make them realise that he was there…but again and again he passed through them, tears trickling down his cheeks as he stumbled backwards. _I…_ His gaze drifted back to his body, a sick feeling flooding his stomach as the reality of the situation began to dawn on him, and he fell to his knees as he watched Bickslow gently gathering his body and lifting him…unable to do anything but watch as his teammates walked away from him without so much as a glance in his direction, his frightened shouts falling on death ears. “I’m here…I’m here, why can’t you see me? Why can’t you hear me?”


	510. Freed Justine + 'Princess'

    Freed sighed as he stepped out from behind the pillar he had concealed himself behind, watching with dark eyes as Princess Hisui moved onwards. It had been something he had been worried about the moment they had received the invitation to the ball at the palace…there had been a time when he had belonged among nobles, when he had belonged in a world like this…his hands curled into fists at his side, feeling his magic stir. That world had been lost to him a long time ago, and being in the palace was ab unpleasant reminder of that fact and even though he wanted to celebrate their victory and spend time with his teammates, it was too uncomfortable to be in a world that he didn’t belong in. A world that he no longer wanted to belong to, he realised with a smile as he glanced across at where the guild was already descending into a brawl, uncaring of where they were. _I am a Fairy Tail mage…and I won’t change that_ , he thought as he glanced down and rubbed his fingers over his guild mark as he turned and moved away from the ball.


	511. Freed Justine + 'Nerd'

   Freed could hear the other kids in the guild laughing and joking, and he glanced up briefly from his book to watch as a fight broke out between Natsu and Gray, rapidly spreading to the others and then the adults and he rolled his eyes. It had taken him a long time to get used to how rowdy the guild could be, but even now he could rarely bring himself to join in…it was too much for someone who had grown up mostly alone…for someone who was terrified of what his magic could do. Yet he didn’t want to pull away, which was why he refused to give into the temptation to hide himself away in the library to read, instead claiming this booth where he had some privacy but where he could watch what was happening. At first he had feared that it wouldn’t be enough and that he would get forced into joining in, but whilst the others were generous in their invitations for him to join them despite his frequent refusals, they never pushed too far or hard…nor did they tease him about the fact that he always had his nose buried in a book, there was no teasing or name-calling like he had experienced in the past. Here he could be Freed Justine…Rune mage, demon, nerd…anything he wanted to be, without fear of retribution or pain…


	512. Gray x Natsu x Lucy + 'Competition'

    Lucy was a little cautious as she let herself back into the flat, pausing just inside the door to listen for partners, still feeling the tension in the air from the argument that morning, although everything seemed to have calmed down now. Letting out a sigh of relief, she stepped inside and closed the door, depositing her bag and coat on the rack before setting off in search of Gray and Natsu, praying that they had managed to make up…it wasn’t uncommon for them to bicker or compete over the stupidest thing, it was something she had been forced to accept when she became involved with both of them. However, occasionally they would get carried away…like this morning when they decided to try and outdo themselves with birthday presents for her, eventually descending into exchanging blows and ignoring her pleas for them to stop, or the way she had pointed out that she didn’t need gifts and in the end she had just left them too it and hoped they’d sorted it themselves.

“Lucy!” Natsu’s warm voice made her jump, and she turned just in time to be swept into a tight hug, catching the bright grin on his face before she was pulled into his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“No…we’re sorry,” Gray’s voice was soft as he crept up behind them, adding cool arms to the hug, and Lucy hummed softly as she leant back against him for a moment as she contemplated what she was going to do…but they were both looking at her with apologetic eyes, and there was no tension between them and she couldn’t bring herself to stay mad at them, her hands creeping up as she ran her fingers through pink and black hair with a soft smile.

“You’re forgiven…”


	513. Freed Justine + 'Piano'

   For a mage who specialised in runes and spent long hours reading about all forms of wordmagic, Freed struggled with expressing things aloud, especially when it came to his emotions. It had been Laxus who had first introduced him to using magic as a way to calm himself when things came too much, and to start with it was enough, when everything became too much he would retreat to his room and listen to lacrima music. It soothed him, but it wasn’t enough. It had been one day after sitting through a concert at Magnolia Music Hall that he had found another solution, spotting an advert for piano lessons, and despite the fact that he was often away on jobs he found a way to make it work…. sneaking away from his teammates and the seemingly never-ending brawls at the guild to practice, and there amongst the scores, the endless notes and the dance of his fingers he found solace.


	514. Fraxus + 'Mute'

   Laxus could hear the whispers that followed him wherever he went, the concerned stares that were always burning into his back…and the fear in the eyes of his teammates as they tried to get him to react, to share his pain with them, but the words wouldn’t come…they couldn’t. Before Freed had forced his way into his life he had never been one for words, and it felt as though the Rune mage had taken his voice with him when he fell. _I can’t speak…. I can’t tell you how I feel…because I don’t know, it hurts so much and I don’t have the words…he took them with him when he died._ The same thought as always ran through his mind as Ever and Bickslow tried once more to get him to speak, a sudden fear gripping him at the darkness in their eyes…how long would they be here with him? Would they eventually follow Freed? Or would he push them away…he didn’t want that, and not just because Freed had made him promise to look after them and with trembling hands he reached out to grasp theirs.

“I…I’m s-sorry…”


	515. Fraxus + 'Deaf'

“I…love…you,” the soft, hesitant words hung in the air between them for a moment and for a minute Laxus forgot how to breathe. It was rare for Freed to speak aloud since he’d lost his hearing, the sensation of feeling himself speak only for the words never to reach his ears freaking him out, and feeling his mate beginning to tense at his lack of reaction the Dragon-slayer hastily rolled over. The turquoise eyes that met his were filled with uncertainty and a hint of shame, and a growl rumbled in his chest…Freed was never meant to look like that, and his fingers were gentle as he reached out to brush them over his mate’s cheek and offering him a soft smile, relieved to see some of the darkness disappearing from his eyes.

“I love you too,” he said softly, making sure to speak slowly so that his mate could read his lips, and this time he was rewarded with a smile and even if it wavered a little it was a beautiful sight and he gently pulled Freed against him, pressing a small kiss to green hair. _I love you…more than I can ever put into words…_


	516. Fraxus + 'Blind'

_Dark…it’s dark._ Freed had braced himself for pain or unconsciousness when the spell had hit, instead he had been overcome with dizziness for a moment and he’d squeezed his eyes shut to try and steady himself, only to find that the world had remained dark even when he had reopened them. Fear was threatening to engulf him…he couldn’t fight without his sight, he couldn’t write or read runes…he couldn’t protect the others, and they were surrounded by enemies. Just as he was about to give into his fear and panic he felt a warm back pressing up against his, and whilst the world remained dark, he could feel it…the familiar light that came from his mate, and he reached behind him, taking a deep breath as his fingers came into contact with the fur of Laxus’s coat only to start as a larger hand wrapped around his.

“Are you okay?” There was concern in the Dragon-slayer’s voice, but also something more and it took him a moment to realise that even now his mate believed in him and he seized on that realisation as he straightened with a nod.

“Yes…” _I am now you’re here…_


	517. Fraxus + 'Omega'

“You let an omega fight at your side?” Laxus snarled at the taunting question, the noise tapering off as he caught the way that Freed faltered beside him, turquoise eyes dimming as he glanced down at the ground unable to look at either Laxus or their opponent.

“No,” the Dragon-slayer snapped, shaking his head firmly, watching out of the corner of his eye as Freed looked up, pain and hope warring for control in his mate’s eyes. He knew that Freed’s status had always been a source of concern for the Rune mage, the younger man always worrying about what it meant for his position in the team…his place at Laxus’s side, and even now they were mated he knew that fear hadn’t disappeared completely…he wasn’t even sure if it could make it disappear, but he was determined to try as he reached out to brush his fingers over Freed’s. “My mate chooses to fight at my side, and I stand beside him…always.”


	518. Orfus + 'Angst'

    Orga groaned as he drifted back to awareness, immediately wishing that he hadn’t as he felt the pain radiating through every inch of his body, but his eyes flew open as he felt the wood pressing into his back and arms, and the rope biting into his skin. Everything hurt, his groan becoming something close to a whimper as he shifted slightly, trying to see if he could free himself as memory came back to him…and all thoughts of escape disappeared when he remembered hearing Rufus crying out a moment before he had lost consciousness. It took all his strength to lift his head enough to look around, and unpleasant sensation churning in his stomach as he took in the full extent of the situation…fear and fury flooding through him in equal measure as he realised that they had been crucified, electricity flaring weakly around him in response to the emotions…and then his gaze fell on the Memory mage. He wasn’t sure how ...especially considering that all of his guild-mate’s and the Blue Pegasus mages who had joined them were still unconscious or barely beginning to stir, but there was a chill creeping over him…and he knew even before he called out to his partner that he wasn’t going to get an answer, his voice coming out as a choked whisper as he stared blankly at the deep gashes littering his partner’s body.

“Rufus…”


	519. NaLu + 'Dragonise' III

    Lucy couldn’t move, her gaze fixated on Natsu…or rather the Dragon that now stood where he had been only seconds before…the Dragon that he should never have been able to become, he was supposed to have been protected from this and she wanted to go to him, to bring him back to himself and she couldn’t move. The battle which had continued to rage around them suddenly washed over them, and Lucy jolted back to the present just in time to see several spells racing towards here and her mouth dropped open, a noise that was half cry and half whimper escaping as she realised that there was no way she could protect herself in time…instead she squeezed her eyes shut, and prayed that it would be quick…that Natsu when he came back to himself wouldn’t blame himself. Instead of the pain she had been expecting, there was a deafening roar and her eyes flew open once more as she felt the earth beneath her feet shuddering, and a startled squeak escaped as she realised that the Dragon had moved to wrap himself around her, wings spread to deflect the spells.

“N-Natsu?” A low rumble, not quite a growl went through the creature, and she forced herself not to flinch as Natsu swung his head to stare at her for a moment…olive flecks flickering amongst the molten gold of his eyes, and after a moment he lowered his head to her with a rumble and hesitantly she reached out and brushed her fingers against the ridges above his eyes, a tentative smile escaping when he cautiously nudged her fingers. “Natsu….”


	520. Natsu + 'E.N.D'

    Natsu blinked as he felt the pain of the transformation fading away until there was nothing left but a dull ache, it took him a couple of minutes to catch his breath before he cautiously inched himself up into an upright position, eyes narrowing at the strange sensation of wings rippling behind him and scales brushing against scales as he staggered to his feet. The strange sensations were so distracting that it took him far longer than it should have for him to realise that he still felt normal…he felt just the same as he had before his brother had opened the book, forcing the transformation on him and he blinked again, taking a step forward and feeling his body respond. He moved his hand, and then a foot and yet again it was him in control and slowly the shock began to fade away to anger…all that fuss, all those promises over the destruction he would cause as E.N.D…and yet there was nothing…he was still Natsu…just with wings…and horns…and scales…and a tail, he amended as he felt it swishing behind him, and a growl rumbled through his chest as he whirled around to glare at Zeref, vaguely aware of his guild mates looking on in horror.

“WHAT THE HELL?” He shouted as he charged forwards, flames wrapping around his fist as he slammed it into the older man’s face, taking great satisfaction when Zeref stumbled back, staring at him with wide eyes as he continued angrily. “All that fuss…and I’m still Natsu! I’m still Natsu of Fairy Tail!”


	521. Team Natsu & E.N.D + 'Child'

Silence reigned over the battlefield, everyone had frozen when Natsu’s screams had rang out as the book of E.N.D was opened, forcing him to transform. Lucy and Erza had grabbed Gray, stopping him from launching himself at the Dragon-slayer, Happy frantically pleading with the Ice mage not to attack, all of them wanting to believe that somehow Natsu would be able to bring about a miracle this time…what they hadn’t been expecting was for their best friend to shrink even as he transformed, until they found themselves facing a child…even younger than Natsu had been when he joined Fairy Tail, the pink hair proof that it was still Natsu, even with the tiny horns set amongst his hair, the reddened scales along his arms and cheeks and the wings protruding from his back. “This is E.N.D?” Gray was the first to find his voice, the fight going out of him as he stared at the demon he had sworn to kill…his anger dissipating as the tiny child lifted amber eyes to stare at them, flames whipping around him, far stronger than Natsu’s…before E.N.D. blinked and suddenly dissolved into tears, and they exchanged horrified glances as he began to cry out in fear for his parents. For his brother…for someone to help. This is E.N.D….?


	522. Zervis + 'Cure'

   She had known that he was there…she had felt it the moment the dark magic that she had known when she was alive had seeped into the air on Tenroujima, and she had felt herself drawn to it, to him. It had been a shock, although she didn’t know why when she had found him dozing beneath a tree, his expression more peaceful that she could ever remember it being…looking just the same as he had when he had been her teacher. _Zeref_ , something strange had flickered in her chest as she crouched down beside him, pain and anger over what he had done…anguish over the fact that he was here, right next to her and yet just as far away as ever…and sorrow. The latter confused her, well aware that she shouldn’t care that he clearly hadn’t found a cure to his curse…that she shouldn’t care that he was still alone…and yet her heart was refusing to listen to her common sense, and she found herself settling down beside him, waiting for him to wake up…waiting to see if he could even see her or feel her presence.


	523. Zervis + 'Guild'

“You won,” Zeref said softly as he glanced up at the girl crouched at his side…words that he had never thought he would have to say, not with the odds stacked in his favour…and yet there was no triumph in Mavis’s eyes as she shook her head, green eyes surprisingly peaceful as she reached out to grasp his hand and he found himself unable to pull away from her touch.

“No…My guild won,” she corrected him, smiling faintly as she glanced beyond him and he found himself tilting his head to follow her gaze to where the battered remnants of Fairy Tail were gathering, all of them wounded…many with tears on their faces as they faced up to their losses, losses that he had caused and he frowned as he turned back to her.

“This isn’t a victory…”

“It is,” Mavis replied, and there were tears swimming in her eyes now, even though the small smile had yet to disappear. “Fairy Tail won’t fall because of this…this pain and loss, they will mourn it and they might never forget it…. but they will grow from it and move on, because they have each other…because they are more than just a guild.”


	524. Jerza + 'Time Travel'

_They had done it_ … Erza’s eyes were wide, tears on her cheeks as she stared up at the arena where right now her past self was fighting in Pandemonium, and she sucked in a breath to try and calm herself before turning to look at Jellal. He had been the one to find the magic that would bring them back here…the spell that was her last hope for changing the future, for saving her nakama…for saving him…and she couldn’t hold back a soft sob as she moved to him, relieved when he welcomed her with open arms despite the conflicted expression on his face. Her fingers climbed to his chest, hovering over the spot where only seconds before he had been bleeding out…his breath fading even as he fought to finish the spell, to save them all, and her tears spilled free as she leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the spot.

“We’re going to change the future…I won’t lose you…”

“Erza…” She could tell that he had been about to tell her to focus on saving Fairy Tail, to changing the future of her family…but he had cut himself off, and just for now, she was grateful…because the thought of losing any of them was unbearable, and just for a few more minutes she wanted to savour the feel of his arms around her and the fact that right now her friends…her family were still alive.


	525. Stinerva + 'Demon'

   Sting hesitated for a moment as he studied the huddled form in the centre of the bed, still able to feel the magic coming from her, the darkness seeping through the air and he took a deep breath before moving forward to settle on the edge of the bed. They had thought that her demonic powers had faded, it had been months since her appearance had returned too normal…her magic back to how it had always been…and yet there was no denying that the magic she had unleashed earlier that day when he had been taken out of the fight with a lucky blow had been demonic in nature. It had ripped through their opponents, nothing standing against it…and Minerva had fled the moment she had realised what had happened, what she had done and Sting was surprised in a way that she had actually come home, although he certainly wasn’t going to complain as he reached out to grasp her hand, his fingers tightening when she tried to pull away.

“Look at me,” he ordered, injecting a little of his ‘Guild Master’ tone into his voice, well aware that it was the only thing that would work when she was like this. Even then it took a few minutes for her to obey, slowly lifting her head to peer at him with red-rimmed eyes. “Thank you…” He said softly, smiling as she blinked at him in shock, having clearly expected anger and disappointment…not gratitude…and he squeezed her fingers. “Thank you for protecting me.”


	526. Yukinerva + 'Apology'

    Yukino hummed under her breath as she tried to get a better grip on the crate of drinks, smiling as she listened to the party that was still going strong on the floor above…she had thought that she could never be happier than she had been at the ball when all the guilds fought for her, that was until Sting and Rogue had walked back through the door with Minerva between them. Her smile grew, even though there was a hint of melancholy behind it now…seeing Minerva looking so human, even with tears trickling down her cheeks had made her hope that maybe just maybe, they could go back to the tentative relationship they had embarked on back before Sabertooth had descended into nothing more than a group of people striving to be the most powerful.

“Yukino…” The quiet voice was deafening in the quiet of the cellar, and the Celestial mage whirled with a startled cry and she would have dropped the crate if someone else hadn’t reached out to grab it, warm fingers brushing against hers and she lifted her head to find Minerva staring at her.

“Minerva…” She whispered, not protesting as the older woman took the crate from her and set it aside, finding herself unable to move as Minerva moved closer and reached out to grab her hands…their fingers entwining as naturally as they always had, and she found herself staring at them for a moment before slowly lifting her head once more, blinking as she realised that there were tears in Minerva’s eyes once more and she already knew what was coming even before the older woman spoke.

“I’m sorry…”

_I know…_


	527. Stingue + 'Frog'

    Rogue was torn between alarm and amusement as he glanced between the enchanted book that his idiotic mate had decided to read aloud…and the frog that was sat in the chair in front of him, croaking loudly and giving him the best attempt at a death glare that it could manage, the little tuft of blond hair that hadn’t transformed telling him that it really was Sting. His gaze lingered on the tuft for a minute, and a small snort escaped before he could stop it, earning a particularly loud croak from the frog and he shot Sting an apologetic glance before turning back to the book. Gingerly he picked it up and flicked through it, careful not to say anything aloud as he really didn’t want to end up in the same miss, expression sobering as he found nothing about a counter spell…aside from turning Sting into a frog, it seemed to be a perfectly normal storybook…crimson eyes widened at that thought, and he groaned as he flicked back to the tale that Sting had been reading aloud, hastily scanning the pages and groaning.

“You’re lucky I love you,” he muttered under his breath as he set the book aside, determined to make sure that Sting paid him back later, rolling his eyes as the frog began to hop up and down in excitement and he squeezed his eyes shut before leaning down to kiss it…

_I really hate you…_


	528. Gruvia + 'Time Loop'

“Gray-sama!” There were tears on Juvia’s cheeks as she dashed to the Ice mage’s side, falling to her knees beside him and wrapping her arms around him, she didn’t bother fumbling for a pulse already knowing that she wouldn’t find one…that he was gone. She had lived through this moment time and time again, to the point where she no longer had any idea how long she had been caught in this loop, nor did she care…all she knew was that she needed to move, to pull him into the path of the spell that would restart the day. It hurt, but she was determined to replay it all as many times as necessary until she could change the outcome of the battle…her tears were slowly as he moved to lift him, only to freeze as cool fingers gripped her wrist and her eyes widened as she realised that Gray was staring up at her with hazy eyes. _This was different…_ She didn’t understand the knowing look in the dark eyes, at least not until a moment later when the spell that was supposed to hit them collided harmlessly with the ground behind them and her mouth dropped open in horror as Gray smiled at her.

“It’s time…” He sounded so certain, so accepting and Juvia felt a flicker of irritation…right until his eyes drifted shut, a soft sigh escaping as he stilled…realisation slamming into her, a broken wail rising as it dawned on her that the time loop was broken…that there would be no replay…no way to fix this…and that this was the end he had chosen.


	529. Fraxus + 'Edolas'

“Tell him…tell me…”

   The words had been echoing in Laxus’s mind ever since he had found himself forcefully torn away from Edolas’s Freed, the younger, green-haired man who had tried to cling to him, even though he had known that the Lightning mage didn’t belong there…that he wasn’t his Laxus. He had tried to hold on as well, oh he could see and smell the difference between that Freed and his own, but the long months of separation during his exile had made him contemplate ignoring those differences…but in the end it hadn’t been a choice, and there had been tears in Edo-Freed’s eyes as their fingers brushed one last time, his voice full of anguish as said those four words which had seared their way into the Dragon-slayer’s thoughts. It was those four words, those tears and the deep loneliness that he had finally been forced to confront that saw him taking the road back to Magnolia…back to his Freed…ready to tell him the words that he had never been willing or able to say before, determined to make sure that his Freed never had to experience the anguish of his Edolas counterpart.

_I’m going to tell him…I’m going to tell you, that I love you…_


	530. Zervis + 'Wish'

    Zeref sighed as he stared down at Magnolia, easily able to spot the building being built in the distance …the guild hall for the new Mage guild, Fairy Tail…his eyes soft, a smile tugging at his lips as he rolled the name over in his mind. He knew without a doubt that Mavis had been the one to choose that name, remembering how easily she had talked about fairies when they were training…about her wish to see a fairy when he had asked why she was here, why she was pushing so hard to learn magic that she was better off not knowing. At the time he had just shrugged it off, unable to see how that kind of wish could be enough…his own wish to see his brother again, for Natsu to destroy him ever present in his thoughts…and yet he had heard the rumours of how she had saved her companion, saved the town, all because of a strength born from that one unbelievable wish.

“I hope that one day you find your fairies…Mavis,” he said softly, hoping that the wind would carry his words to her…and that one day both of their wishes would come true, before he slowly turned away and forced himself to walk away.


	531. Jerza + 'Switch'

   They both froze for a moment as the sickly green light washed over them, waiting for pain or something to happen, but the colour faded and they shared a confused glance before springing back into the fight, brushing it off as a failed attack…right until Erza tried to switch her armour…and nothing happened. Alarmed Jellal sprang forward to shield her, only to misjudge his attack when rather than his own magic, golden light spilled forth and he found himself gripping a familiar sword…a sword that he had no idea how to wield…and it was only Erza grabbing him and yanking him down that stopped another spell from slamming into him.

“Why the hell are you requipping?” She demanded as they rolled clear, and Jellal blinked at her before gaping at the sword he had somehow managed to hold onto.

“I have no idea…” He admitted, before he recalled the green light and he cursed softly…it had seemed too good to be true that, that spell hadn’t done anything to them. “The light…”

“Wonderful…” Erza muttered before she surged back to her feet, and Jellal hastily followed, reluctant to leave her back unguarded even though he had no idea how they were going to fight like this. “I hope you’re a quick learner,” she added, a hint of a smile on her lips as she charged forwards and he was stunned to see his own magic in action…his mouth dropping open before he shook his head wryly, of course she could still fight…and he hastily moved forward as well, refusing to be left behind as he tried to focus on what he had seen her do with her magic. _I won’t be left behind_ ….


	532. Jerza + 'Forget'

“Do you ever wish you could forget all of this? Forget everything that we had to go through?” Erza asked softly, leaning carefully against Jellal as her arm brushed against the bandages covering most of his torso, well aware that she was in an equally fragile condition at the moment. Jellal tensed at the question for a moment, and she felt him lift his head and guessed that he was looking out over the devastation surrounding them…all that remained of Magnolia after the war…and she couldn’t stop her gaze from following his, her heart aching at the reminder of how much had been lost.

“No…” His reply when it came was soft, barely audible were it not for their closeness and she couldn’t help but tilt her head up to look at him, her breath catching at the pain in his eyes. “And not because I don’t deserve to…” He added hesitantly, startling her a little as she realised that for the first time in a long time his eyes were largely clear of guilt and self-recrimination, and she jolted when his fingers brushed her cheek. “All of this…everything we’ve survived, it would be wrong to forget it…it would be wrong to forget what we lost to survive, the price we had to pay for the future before us…” Erza lent into the gentle touch, her eyes stinging even as warmth flooded her to finally hear him contemplating the future…their future…and whilst she wished it hadn’t taken all of this to reach this point, she hummed in agreement, they couldn’t forget…


	533. NaLu + 'Hope'

    Lucy hesitated for a moment before crouching down in front of Natsu, reaching out with gentle fingers to tilt Natsu’s head up so that she could see his eyes, her breath catching as she met dull, olive eyes. There was no spark, no determination, none of the seemingly endless hope that she had come to associate with him, and for a moment she felt her own spirits wavering…it had been hard enough learning who he really was, and that he had hidden it from them…from her…but it hurt more to realise that their reactions and the situation had drained the fire from him. However, when she felt him beginning to pull away from her she shook off the feeling, her fingers tightening to hold him in place as she leant forward and rested her forehead against his.

“You’re still Natsu,” she whispered, feeling him trying to shake his head, to deny her words and she pulled back just enough to meet his eyes. “You’re always going to be Natsu…my Natsu, no matter what anyone says.” There was no doubt, no hesitation in her voice or expression because she honestly couldn’t conceive of a world without her Natsu…without the idiot who had given her a home, a family, a future…and it took a couple of minutes as he stared searchingly at her, but eventually she was rewarded with the faintest spark of hope in his eyes.


	534. Fraxus + 'Burgers'

   Laxus blinked as he watched Freed bustling around the kitchen, green hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and apron tied tightly around him as he frowned down at the meat he was carefully shaping into equal sized patties. He had suggested burgers for tea, fairly sure that they had some frozen in the freezer, but the younger man had been having none of it…even when the blond had tried to distract him with more interesting activities, and eventually he’d given on and settled for enjoying the sight of Freed cooking. It was something that the Rune mage had always enjoyed doing, and as he caught the half smile that crept across his partner’s voice, it occurred to him that with all the jobs they had been doing lately he hadn’t had much time for it. _We need to spend more time at home_ , he thought watching as Freed put the burgers into the over to cook he smiled as the Rune mage glanced across at him…they could definitely manage without taking jobs for a few weeks at least, especially if he got to see more of that happy gleam in turquoise eyes…the fact that it would mean that he could enjoy his mate’s cooking was just icing on the cake.


	535. Fraxus + 'Coats'

“Here…” Laxus said softly as he crouched beside Freed, frowning as he watched the shivers wracking his mate’s body for a moment before gently draping his coat over the Rune mage. “I’m fine,” he added as Freed opened his mouth to protest, smiling at the younger man as he realised that he was already snuggling into the additional warmth, before reaching up to brush rain-soaked hair out of his face. “Better?”

“Yeah…but next time can we just wait for the storm to pass?” Freed asked plaintively, teeth chattering despite the additional warmth and Laxus scowled…he had been the one to insist that they could make it to the next town, but the rain had got worse and worse until they’d been forced to take shelter as best they could beneath some trees, caught out in the open with a few miles between them and proper shelter. He hesitated for a moment before settling down beside his mate, wrapping an arm around him and tugging him into a hug, sighing as Freed instantly shifted the coat so that it was covering both of them but he didn’t protest and instead pressed a small kiss to his mate’s temple.

“I’m sorry…”


	536. Fraxus + 'Ring'

    Freed cried out as the blade sliced into his side again, it was never deep enough to kill him, just deep enough to hurt like hell and he had long since given up on holding back his voice. He had no idea how long he had been stuck here…how long he had been suffering this pain…or why they had targeted him, there was no questions, no demands, just pain and he could feel himself inching closer and closer to the edge. The only thing that was holding him together was the ring hanging from a chain around his neck, spelled to be invisible to everyone but him and Laxus, as the Dragon-slayer had wanted to wait until Makarov returned from the conference before breaking the news of their engagement…only they’d never got the chance. There were tears in Freed’s eyes now, and he wished that he could reach up and grasp the ring, instead he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to imagine that Laxus was there with him, that he could hear his voice…a voice that he had missed more than he had ever thought possible…and it took him a few minutes to realise, that it was no longer in his imagination, that he could hear Laxus’s voice in the distance and this time he couldn’t hold back his tears.

“Freed! FREED!”

_You’re here…._


	537. Fraxus + 'Anger'

    Freed had frozen the moment the Lightning mage had gone down with a shout of pain, runes dancing across his skin as darkness seeped into his eye. _They hurt him_ …It was a familiar anger…one that rose whenever Laxus or his teammates were threatened, but normally he did his best to hold it at bay, fearing both the anger and what it could do to him…or rather his demonic side. However, as he turned his head to glance at his mate, taking in the crimson now staining the front of Laxus’s shirt he lost all desire to fight the anger, a low growl rumbling in his chest. Darkness washed through him, pale skin giving way to dark scales and he was vaguely aware of Laxus calling out to him, voice hoarse and weakened by pain and it wasn’t enough to draw him back

“You hurt him…” It was the last words he was capable of saying, dark eyes feral as he sprang forward, willingly letting his demonic side take over.


	538. Zeref + 'Hand'

   Zeref sighed as he set down his pen, flexing his hand as it cramped from the hours he had spent writing, his expression grim as he let his gaze drift over the papers that now littered most of his room…every inch of them covered in his tiny writing, each word bringing him a little closer to his goal…he hoped. His gaze shifted down to his hand as he stretched his fingers in and out, a dull ache in his chest as he stared at it…the hand that tousled Natsu’s hair the morning of the attack that had stolen his little brother and parents from him…the hand that had swatted at his mother when she tried to straighten his hair…the hand that had gently eased his father’s locket out of bloody hands. The hand that could summon ridiculously powerful magic and yet had been powerless to protect those most important to him, and he slowly curled into a fist as he forced himself to turn his attention back to his research…soon he would have some of it back, and this time he would seize hold of it…he would seize hold of his brother and never let him go. _It’s a promise…Natsu…_


	539. Gratsu + 'Torture'

“I can’t do this anymore…” Natsu whispered and Gray froze in alarm, his finger’s tightening around his boyfriend’s as though that was enough to give Natsu grounded with him. He had known that this was coming, he had seen it over the last few weeks…ever since the war had ended and left Natsu without his magic…Natsu had been pulling away from everyone, not enough to be noticed straight away by most people, but Gray wasn’t most people.

“Natsu…”

“It’s torture…” Natsu cut him off, tears on his cheeks as he met Gray’s gaze for a brief moment, and the Ice mage was stunned by the pain in the olive eyes. “Everywhere I look I see you…I see everyone still using their magic, and it’s not their fault…or yours.” _It’s mine_ … Those words hung in the air between them, and Gray closed his eyes for a moment, stomach churning as pain lanced through his chest and it took all his strength to slowly release his partner’s hands and to keep his voice steady as forced himself to ask the question he really didn’t want the answer to.

“What do you want to do?”


	540. Gratsu + 'Gone'

    The darkness was fading from his mind…and from his skin, his exhausted magic finally allowing him to come back to himself and Gray blinked heavily, trying to make sense of the weight pressing on him and the pain radiating through his body. It took him longer than it should have to notice the silence that had spread out around him, and he slowly lifted his head, wondering if the fight was finally over…only to still as he found everyone, both his own guild and their allies staring wide-eyed at him, and dread pooled in his stomach as he became aware of the weight in his lap. It took him several minutes to force himself to look down, and it felt like his heart had shattered as he found himself staring into wide, olive eyes…his breath catching as he realised that there was no trace of the spark he had fallen in love with.

“N-natsu…” His voice broke, something stirring in the back of his head and as his trembling fingers brushed against the gaping wound in the Dragon-slayer’s chest, his memories came flooding back and a broken wail escaped as he remembered his ice slicing through Natsu…remembered how the Fire mage had grabbed at him, a soft expression in his eyes, and whispered words of forgiveness on his lips even as he had fallen…and those memories hurt, more than anything he’d ever felt, tears cascading down his cheeks as he pulled Natsu against his chest. _I did this…I’m the reason he’s gone…_


	541. Fraxus + 'Cursed'

   Freed hissed as he scrubbed at his hands yet again, the skin red and raw after days of being subjected to this treatment, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop as he lifted his head to stare at his reflection, something shifting in his chest as he took in the dark shadows under his eyes. _I’m a monster…I really am cursed_ …They were words that he had heard over and over during the years, people terrified of the demon that lurked inside of him, but he had always managed to keep the words at bay…but that was before he had lost control three days ago, the demon rising to the forefront of his mind until he hadn’t been able to do anything to hold it back and not even Laxus’s voice had been enough to bring him back to himself. He had finally come back to himself when he had run out of magic, horrified to find himself covered in his mate’s blood and to take in the destruction he had wrought…only the fact that the Dragon-slayer was still alive had stopped him from falling apart completely, and he had managed to make sure Laxus got help before fleeing, locking himself away in their room and trying to cleanse himself of this latest sin.


	542. Freed & Mirajane (Brotp) + 'Free'

“Come on,” Mira urged with a smile that looked slightly out of place with her Take-over, and Freed frowned at her for a moment, still tempted to refuse even though he knew from experience…painful experience that it wouldn’t work when she had that particular look in her eyes. With a sigh he admitted defeat as gracefully as possible, his magic welling up and a moment later he had shifted into his demonic form, hesitating for a moment as he tested just how in control he was. However, he wasn’t allowed to falter for long, Mira reaching out and grabbing his hand and dragging him out onto the guild balcony and springing into the air with a strong beat of her wings…for a brief second he flailed in panic as his feet left the ground, but then he hastily drew runes across his chest, feeling the familiar feeling of his wings appearing and he rapidly took his own weight.

“You couldn’t have waited?” He demanded with a hint of a growl, but there was no real irritation in his voice, because he could feel himself beginning to unwind already. As much as he hated using his transformation unless it was absolutely necessary, he couldn’t deny that he felt free in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time as she released him and took off through the air, sticking her tongue out playfully at him as she teased him.

“Catch me if you can!”


	543. Frufus + 'Trapped'

  Rufus tried to keep a reassuring smile on his face as he brushed his fingers through Freed’s hair, moving green strands away from the sweaty forehead and trying to ignore the way that the Rune Mage’s gaze had grown even more unfocused in the last few minutes, or the way Freed had begun to trail off in the middle of broken sentences. Green eyes darkened as he heard the rocks around them shifting again, tugging Freed closer as dust rained down on them, praying that the others had worked out that they were trapped beneath the landslide and that they were coming…and quickly, he amended as he caught the hasty rune barrier that Freed had managed to throw up around them beginning to flicker around the edges.

“Rufus…”

“I’m here,” Rufus was quick to respond, catching the fear in his partner’s voice and he reached out to grasp the hand that was reaching out towards his, entwining their fingers together as he felt the Rune mage trembling. “We’re going to be okay…you’re going to be okay.”


	544. Luvia + 'Prosperity'

    Lucy hummed softly under her breath as she slipped out of bed, pausing for a moment to press a gentle kiss to Juvia’s forehead, smiling when the Water mage lent into the touch with a contented expression before rolling over to steal the blonde’s still warm pillow. Rolling her eyes at the gesture she turned and headed for the bathroom after stealing a glance at the clock and realising that she was running late…it would have to be a quick shower and cup of coffee if she wanted to get to the bookshop in time, and all she wanted to do was curl up back in bed with her girlfriend. Still she couldn’t really complain, it was three years since the end of the war and their life had settled into a peaceful normality that she would never have believed possible back then…their relationship was gaining strength by the day, Juvia had risen to S-Class a year ago and Lucy had finally managed to two books published. It was perfect in its own way, and the odd early morning signing and trips away where Juvia couldn’t come with her, was an easy price to pay for the life they now had.


	545. Gratsu + 'Lies'

    There was blood trickling from his lip and nose, but Natsu made no effort wipe it away as he stared wide-eyed at Gray, his heart breaking as he took in the hate and anger in the dark eyes even as he braced himself for the next punch. _I deserve this…_ To be honest he had been surprised when his mate had punched him rather than something worse, and he was completely stunned when Gray suddenly moved forward, cool arms snaking around him and tugging him into a tight hug. The Dragon-slayer went rigid at the unexpected touch, desperately wanting to return it or lean into it, but unable to convince himself that he deserved it…he had lied…or rather he had hidden the truth from the Ice mage.

“You idiot…” Gray’s voice was trembling and Natsu blinked as he realised he could smell tears and fear coming from his mate, and that got him to finally move, tentatively putting his arms around the Ice mage, still afraid of getting pushed away. “Please…. don’t lie to me again. Ever…”

“I…” Natsu hesitate for a moment before forcing himself to continue. “I won’t.” _I already have…_


	546. Stingue + 'Jealousy'

   Sting yelped as Rogue suddenly bowled into him, dragging him away from the group of mages he had been chatting to for a last hour and he was about to open his mouth to protest when he caught the soft growls rumbling in his partner’s chest.

“R-Rogue?” He wasn’t given a verbal response, instead he found himself being pushed up against the wall as the Shadow mage glared up at him for a moment, something more than simple irritation in the crimson eyes before he was leaning forward, rubbing his cheek against the blond. Sting’s mouth dropped open, his nose twitching as he felt his mate’s scent washing over him and mingling with his own, before a soft smile crept across his face…he knew that he had been neglecting Rogue a little over the last few days, frantically trying to get a grip on what it meant to be guild master and trying to work out where the entire guild was going to go from here…and apparently Rogue had reached his breaking point…and Sting’s eyes widened as he realised that it had been jealousy that he had seen beneath the irritation and his expression softened. Gently wrapping his arms around his mate, rubbing his own cheek against dark hair, relieved to feel the other Dragon-slayer beginning to relax against him. “I’m sorry…”


	547. Stingsu + 'Swimming Pool'

   Sting yelled triumphantly as he slammed into Natsu, sending them both tumbling into the swimming pool, causing a tremendous splash that had their teammates yelping at the unexpected soaking. However, he was more interested in the warm body wriggling against him, both of them fighting to dunk the other and take control of the situation and Sting was grinning as he shot to the surface a couple of minutes later…Natsu had managed to catch him by surprise earlier and now he’d got payback. His grin began to fade though when there was no sign of his partner emerging from the water, and he began to glance around nervously, looking around for the distinctive pink hair as an uneasy feeling churned in his stomach.

“Natsu?” Oi! Nat…” He was cut off when the water in front of him exploded, spluttering as water washed over him, and he reached up to swipe at his eyes, only to pause as warm lips caught his and he narrowed his eyes as he felt Natsu chuckling into the kiss. _You’re going down_ , he promised silently, even as he found himself unable…or rather unwilling to pull out of the kiss, and he grumbled when Natsu pulled back a minute later to grin at him.


	548. Fraxus + 'Morning'

    Laxus grumbled under his breath as he began to rouse, it had been a long time since he had slept this well or had such pleasant dreams and he was reluctant to wake up, and he rolled over with the intention of trying to drop off again…only to come up short as he found himself burying his face into someone else’s hair, and for a split second he froze before a familiar scent washed over him. _Freed…_ Just the mere thought of the Rune mage caused warmth to spread through his chest, and he pulled back, fingers reaching up to brush through long green hair for a second before he sat up so that he could look at Freed properly. It had been months since they had taken their relationship beyond friendship, and mornings like this were becoming so common that he should have been becoming spoilt…and yet every morning that he woke up curled around the younger man, he found himself marvelling at the change in their life…in the fact that they had got to this stage. With a sleepy noise, that brought a soft smile to the Dragon-slayer’s face, Freed rolled over and cuddled against his leg still fast asleep…and there was no way Laxus could resist, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his partner’s forehead, fingers ghosting over the Rune mage’s cheeks as he whispered.

“Thank you…”


	549. Natray/Gratsu + 'Airplane'

   Gray was fairly sure that he was going to explode with embarrassment, certain that everyone on the aeroplane was staring at them…or rather at the point where their hands were visibly linked together, right beneath where Natsu was leaning on his shoulder. He’d tried to pull back, not quite ready for such public displays, but whilst Natsu was suffering from motion sickness as always, he wasn’t for letting go and it was clear that he was going to cause a scene if Gray continued, and so he had subsided and sat there slowly turning redder and redder by the second.

“Does it really bother you that much?” The quiet question made him jump, and he turned to find Natsu staring at him with narrowed eyes and he swallowed…there was a challenge in the olive eyes that wasn’t diminished by the sweat beading his forehead, or the fact that he looked almost green as the plane rocked slightly. “Gray?” Clearly he was going to have to reply, and he glanced down at their hands, unable to deny the fact that he liked the feel of warm fingers wrapped around his and he sighed in defeat as he shook his head, whispering softly.

“No…”


	550. Fraxus + 'Age Reversal'

   Laxus blinked then blinked again, but when the image in front of him didn’t falter he reached down and pinched himself just to be sure, yelping at the sudden pain before cursing at the realisation that this wasn’t a dream.

“F-Freed?” He asked hesitantly, unable to believe that there could be someone else with that colour of hair and the distinctive cowlicks…but desperately wanting to believe that there was, because otherwise his idiotic mate had just shielded him from a spell…and was now a toddler. A toddler who was staring up at him with wide, turquoise eyes…eyes that were beginning to swim with tears and the Dragon-slayer groaned, he had never been good with kids, still unable to forget how Romeo had always screamed when he tried to hold him. But there was no way he was going to leave Freed unprotected, or that he was going to let someone else take care of him and he took a deep breath before leaning down and scooping up the tiny, green-haired child just as Freed began to cry…not the loud, wailing that Laxus had expected but perfectly silent tears that tugged at his heartstrings. “It’s okay…you’re okay, and I will find a way to fix this,” he murmured softly, cradling the toddler against himself, marvelling at just how small Freed was and wrapping his arms protectively around him as he felt the tears beginning to soak into his shirt.


	551. Jerza + 'Mystery'

    Jellal was surprised to find that he was the first one awake, rolling over to find Erza still curled up behind him, her expression peaceful as she reached out instinctively for him and he couldn’t protest when she shifted to press against him. She was warm, and he could feel her breath tickling the side of his neck as she murmured his name under her breath, the warmth and affection in her voice bringing tears to his eyes. It had been nearly five years since the end of the war…three since he had finally felt as though he might have earned the right to step closer to the light, and two since she’d had enough and declared that she had waited long enough…that they both had. Now she wore his ring on her finger, their first child growing by the day as they approached his due date…and yet he still found himself unable to understand how they had got to this point…. how she could have forgiven him so easily, and given him so much. It was a mystery to him, well aware that most people would have left him in the darkness forever especially after what he had done…and yet Erza was always there, her hand in his whenever he faltered, and a soft smile crept across his face as he rested his head against hers. He might not understand…he might never understand…but he could live with that as long as she was happy.


	552. Stingsu + 'My Beloved'

    Sting’s eyes were soft as he studied the Fire mage sprawled out beside him, enjoying the peaceful expression that had settled over Natsu’s face, finally easing away the stress and strain of the last few months and taking pride in the fact that he had been the one to achieve it. Fiore was slowly recovering from the war, Magnolia was under reconstruction…and yet he knew that for Natsu the war was still far from over, the other Dragon-slayer still struggling to find his place again after everything that had happened, and under the suspicious eyes of people who weren’t willing to forget that he had been E.N.D. At first Sting had thought, or rather hoped that things would settle down fairly quickly…hoping that Fairy Tail would go back to how it was and that Natsu would be able to smile easily again, and yet it had quickly become apparent that wasn’t going to happen, the Fire mage beginning to spend more and more time with him and Sabertooth and whilst Sting welcomed him with welcome arms, he couldn’t help but worry about what it meant. Hearing a soft noise from the other mage he was dismayed to see distress creeping into Natsu’s expression, and he hastily reached out to brush his fingers through messy pink hair, relieved when the Fire mage settled slightly as he nuzzled against his fingers. _I will protect you…my beloved Natsu_ , he promised silently as he watched Natsu with worried eyes. _I promise…_


	553. Frufus + 'My Beloved'

   Rufus frowned as Freed skittered away from him, watching with concern as the Rune mage backed into the corner, turquoise eyes looking at everything but him…or rather at everything but the bandages wrapped around his arm, and he held back a sigh. This was why he had wanted to go after his partner as soon as he had been roughly patched up, he had known that there was no way Freed was going to be able to calm himself down after losing control of himself during the fight…and for once he would give anything to have been proved wrong.

“Freed,” he called softly, cautiously moving forward…he wasn’t afraid of the other man, he had never been afraid of him even when the demon had been snarling at him, lashing out and drawing blood when he had been too slow to dodge. Freed opened his mouth as though to tell him to go away, but the words died before they could be spoken and he settled for shaking his head frantically, and Rufus ignored that, pressing closer until he was able to wrap his arms around the Rune mage. He could feel Freed trembling, and he had a suspicion that it was only the fact that he was injured that was stopping Freed from trying to push him away…and that could change if Freed freaked out, and he pressed a gentle kiss to Freed’s cheek. “My beloved…” He whispered, feeling Freed tense at the endearment and pulling back just enough so that he could meet Freed’s gaze. “It’s all right…it’s over now.”


	554. Gratsu + 'Sand'

   Gray blinked as he opened his eyes to find that he was surrounded for as far as he could see by soft, white sand beneath a wide, blue sky…his breath catching as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and he whirled around to find Natsu stood behind him.

“N-Natsu….?” He whispered, his gaze darting to his mate’s chest, unable to forget the memory of the blast that had ripped the Dragon-slayer apart in front of him…. the feel of warm blood on his fingers…Natsu’s pulse fading beneath him, chest stilling and there were tears on his cheeks as he took a step forwards. He knew that if the Dragon-slayer was standing in front of him then it wasn’t a good sign, and his fingers trembled as he reached out to touch his mate, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks as he felt Natsu’s warmth against his skin. “I’m dead then…?”

“Not yet,” Natsu sounded torn, a sad smile tugging at his lips as he glanced up at the sky which had been growing lighter. “And it looks like the cavalry have arrived…”

“Natsu?”

“It’s okay,” Natsu said softly, linking their fingers together as tears trickled down his cheeks. “I’ll be waiting…just make sure you take your time.” Gray opened his mouth to ask what he meant when he felt it, the tug around his navel as the sand and blue sky began to melt away in a swirl, Natsu’s name on his lips as the Dragon-slayer faded away.


	555. Gajevy + 'Chess'

   Levy let out a triumphant shout as she finally found the chess set that she had been searching for all afternoon, wiggling her way out from behind the bookcase it had fallen behind and getting to her feet, frowning as she realised how light the box was. A suspicion beginning to grow as she thought back to how difficult it had been to convince Gajeel to play her…and the fact that he had disappeared the moment she started her search and she eyed the box for a moment before moving it to the table and opening it. Her mouth dropped open as she found that her suspicions had been correct…as she seemed to be down to pawns and a couple of major pieces _. Gajeel…_.It wasn’t the first time she had found things had gone missing, especially metallic things and she groaned, wondering what had possessed her to think a metal chess set was a good idea as she lifted up what appeared to have been a rook…before something, or rather some had taken a bite out of it. Slowly she closed the box, hiding the damaged chess set before her eyes narrowed and she turned towards the door.

“GAJEEL!”


	556. Frufus + 'Boredom'

    Freed sighed as he tried to make himself focus on his book, but the words just wouldn’t hold his attention and he glanced at the bed, hoping that Rufus would wake up and talk to him…it was the first weekend they had been able to spend together in a couple of months, only for it to be derailed by the Memory mage coming down with something. As much as he loved having his partner to stay, he had to admit that it was boring…he had already read the new book Rufus had brought him, and as he didn’t want to leave his boyfriend he was stuck rereading old things. Sighing in exasperation he dropped the book to the floor, before rising and moving across to the bed, briefly checking that the Memory Mage’s temperature hadn’t risen before slipping onto the bed and curling up next to Rufus. Feeling the warmth of Rufus’s body against his side, and shifting so that he could study his boyfriend’s face, he felt a little of the boredom melting away. _Maybe it’s not so bad…at least he’s here…_


	557. Stingue + 'Wedding Preparations'

    Rogue felt like he was in a daze as he wandered around the guild taking in the wedding preparations going on around him…it still didn’t feel real he thought as he stared at the picture of him and Sting that had been set up at the front, before his gaze shifted to the white roses that Yukino was setting on all the tables. It was all so light…so pure…so much like Sting, and he couldn’t help but wonder how they had got to this point…how he had got to this point, _do I deserve it_? He was so lost in those thoughts that he failed to notice Sting entering, only becoming aware of his mate’s presence when warm arms wrapped around him, the other’s scent washing over him and chasing away the dark thoughts with frightening ease.

“It’s scary isn’t it,” Sting whispered, looking a little nervous despite the warm smile on his face as he glanced around, awed at how much had already been done. Rogue tilted his head, relieved to see that he wasn’t the only one who was nervous and he managed a small smile as he shook his head.

“No…” _As long as you’re still here…_


	558. Fraxus + 'War'

    Laxus sighed as he stepped out of the makeshift guild hall looking for a familiar head of green hair, his mate having slipped out of the briefing a few minutes before with a strange expression on his face…that had been enough to rouse his concern, as Freed had not missed a single strategy meeting since the start of the war, but it was getting worse as he realised there was no sign of the Rune mage. Sniffing the air, he was relieved to quickly pick up his mate’s scent, and he hastily followed it, not liking the idea of Freed being out there alone at the moment.

   It didn’t take him long to locate his mate, coming to a halt as he spotted his mate standing in the ruined remains of a house, staring at the sky with a lost expression on his face and Laxus found himself hesitating for a moment before moving closer.

“Freed? Are you…okay?”

“I’ve had enough,” Freed replied softly after a moment, slowly drawing his gaze away from the sky and turning to look at the Dragon-slayer, who was struck for the first time by just how exhausted and pale his mate looked… _How did I miss this?_ He knew that they were all exhausted as the war never seemed to approach an end, but they had been relying on Freed more than anyone for defence. “I don’t want to fight anymore…I can’t,” Freed’s voice cracked on the last bit, and Laxus hastily moved to him and drew him into a tight hug…he didn’t know what to say, but he would be dammed if he let his mate think he was dealing with this alone.


	559. Frufus + 'Cherry Blossom'

    Freed hummed contentedly as Rufus toyed with his hair, long fingers gently carding through his locks and gently picking out the cherry blossom petals that had fallen on them as they lazed around in the park, taking advantage of a rare day off between jobs. Feeling Rufus faltering the Rune mage pouted, forcing his eyes open and tilting his head so that he could nudge his partner’s hand, his pout deepening at the chuckle that followed, only to soften as Rufus gave in to his silent pleading.

“I thought you were a workaholic?” Rufus teased softly, a small smirk playing on his lips as Freed blinked down at him in confusion. “You seem very comfortable with lazing around…maybe you’re lazier than you let on…”

“Says the person who has been using me as a pillow all morning,” Freed pointed out with a small smile, only to yelp a moment later as his partner’s fingers found his sides, wiggling as he tried to escape, only to be trapped as Rufus wrapped his arms around him, trapping him in place and pressing soft kisses up the path of his neck.


	560. Orfus + 'Cherry Blossom'

   Orga cried out in pain, cursing under his breath as he hit the ground hard, clutching at the nasty wound that had opened across his shoulder. Hearing a grunt from his partner he tried to rise once more, lightning flickering around his hands, but it hurt too much and his body wouldn’t listen to his commands and he found himself toppling forward, closing his eyes as he waited for more spells to hit him as there was no way for him to defend himself.

“Memory Make: Snow of Cherry Blossom!” The sharp cry broke through the haze of his pain, and he lifted his head, eyes widening as a storm of cherry blossom petals whipped around them. The petals were gentle as they brushed his skin, but when his gaze drifted to their opponents he heard them crying out, screaming in pain as the petals sliced into them and his mouth dropped open. _Only Rufus_ , he thought as he turned to look at his partner, wondering how the Memory mage could make something so deadly that was so beautiful at the same time.


	561. Fraxus + 'Cherry Blossom'

    Freed sighed as he huddled under the tree watching the rest of the guild enjoying the Hanami celebrations, a small smile tugging at his lips as he watched the guild descending into its usual chaos…it was a sight that he had begun to think they might not see again, and he wished that Laxus had agreed to come as well. He had been looking forward to spending the day with his mate, enjoying the cherry blossoms and spending time with the guild…but the blond had seemed somewhat distant that morning before announcing that he wasn’t coming, and refusing to give a reason for it when Freed had asked.

“Freed…” The Rune mage was dragged from his thoughts by the soft voice, slowly turning away from the celebrating guild, only to freeze as he found himself staring up at Laxus…a very nervous Laxus who was fiddling with the yukata that he had refused to wear that morning, and despite his confusion and concern, Freed couldn’t stop the smile that formed.

“Hey,” he greeted softly, startled when Laxus suddenly moved closer and dropped down on one knee and his eyes widened as the Dragon-slayer hesitantly held out a small jewellery box towards him.“L-Laxus…?”


	562. Gratsu + 'Cherry Blossom'

    Gray flinched as more pink petals brushed the side of his cheek, his hands curling into fists at his side…this had been a mistake, he should have never agreed to come to the Hanami even though he knew that he had been neglecting his friends since…since he…since…Ice danced across his skin as he sucked in a desperate breath, everywhere that he looked he could see cherry blossoms…the same beautiful pink shade as Natsu’s hair, and his vision was beginning to blur with tears…it was too much, he shouldn’t have come and he frantically shook his head as he staggered away from the others, batting away their hands when they tried to steady him.

“Natsu…” He whispered, tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks despite his attempts to hold them back, and this time when he felt more petals hitting his skin he broke. His devil magic flaring, ice racing through the park until every cherry blossom…every petal was frozen in place, that beautiful pink trapped within the cool blue of his ice, a howl rising in his chest as he fell to his knees. _Is this what I’m fated to do? Trap everything in ice…like I trapped him…?_


	563. Raijinshuu + 'Laser Tag'

“That’s cheating!” Bickslow growled as he watched his laser being deflected yet again as runes shimmered to life around Freed, and the Rune mage merely arched an eyebrow before smirking at him and firing his own gun, forcing the Skeith mage to lunge for cover.

“You should have banned magic then,” Freed pointed out, as he chased after the taller man, only to yelp as all the sensors on his body lit up. A similar yelp from up ahead telling him that Bickslow had been caught too, and his hand tightened on the trigger even as he glanced around in search of their attacker, eyes widening as he heard a laugh from above. Desperately he flung himself forwards, runes flickering around him even as the sensors went wild again, and he flopped back in defeat as he realised he was out of lives, scowling as he finally spotted Evergreen floating above him…they really should have banned magic he thought, staying where he was and listening with a small smile as she took off after Bickslow, only for the arena to fill with smoke from an explosion as the Skeith mage finally gave into the temptation to use his magic.


	564. Kinabra + 'Birth'

   Cobra had never hated his advanced senses as much as he did right now, grimacing as he heard another shriek from his girlfriend even though he had retreated to the far side of the hospital. He had been loath to leave her, protesting violently when Kinana had taken one look at his scrunched up expression and banished him from the room…right before crying out sharply enough to make him turn out at a run. The Dragon-slayer groaned as he sank into a chair, burying his head in his hands and trying to focus his hearing on the sounds that he was more interested in healing, a small smile creeping across his face as he picked up on the twins’ heartbeats beneath the sound of their mother’s pain.

“You’re coming,” he whispered, practically vibrating with anticipation at the thought of finally being able to meet their children, and he focused solely on that sound to keep himself calm and to stop the other noises from overwhelming…he was so focused on that sound that he was caught by surprise nearly an hour later when a thin, wailing cry reached his ears and without thinking he was up and out of his chair and running back to Kinana’s room. That sound, that beautiful sound was more than enough to give him the strength to witness the overwhelming sensory inputs that he was about to face… _They’re here…_


	565. Stinerva + 'Breakfast'

   Minerva’s nose twitched as she drifted towards awareness, wondering why on earth she could smell pancakes and coffee as though they were right in front of her and then she smiled as she felt warm fingers brushing through her hair.

“Good morning…My Lady,” Sting’s voice was soft and warm against her ear and she smiled, turning to face him as she opened her eyes, unsurprised when he pressed his lips to hers and she eagerly responded even whilst she tried to work out why he was being so romantic…he was more likely to wake her by accidentally rolling them out of bed, or by flopping on top of her, and her suspicions must have evident because he pulled back with a grin. “Happy anniversary,” he whispered, leaning back and reaching out to pick up the tray he had rested on the bedside table and holding it out with a winning smile, and she blinked at him, glancing between the breakfast he had made…noting the signature burnt pancakes and messy syrup with a fond smile, before sitting up and accepting the tray even as she leant up to steal another kiss.

“Happy Anniversary…”


	566. Lyoray + 'Temper'

“Will you stop that!” Gray snapped, immediately regretting it as he felt Lyon snatching his hands away as burnt and when he turned to look at his boyfriend he could see the hurt in dark eyes and he sighed. He had been in a foul mood for the last few days and he didn’t know why, but so far he had managed to avoid taking his temper out on the other Ice mage, and he grimaced before reaching out to grab one of Lyon’s hands. “I’m sorry…I don’t know what’s got into me,” he apologised, rubbing his thumb over the top of his partner’s hand and watching with relief as some of the hurt seeped away.

“It’s okay…”

“No,” Gray cut him off with a frown, well aware that he was being snappish for no reason, and before Lyon could try and continue he had yanked the older mage down into his lap and trapped him there with his arms, kissing the back of his neck softly in apology. “Seriously, you should just ice me when I get like this…it’s not fair for me to take it out on you.”


	567. Lyoray + 'Guilt'

   Gray sighed with relief as he heard the door close behind his teammates, as much as he loved them and knew that they meant well, he couldn’t handle anything at the moment…and the thought of leaving Lyon’s side, he shook his head, fingers tightening around his boyfriend’s as he slowly lifted his gaze to study the unconscious mage. His stomach churned, fresh guilt pooling as he spied fresh bruises that he hadn’t noticed before and he nearly snatched his hand back…he was the reason that Lyon was lying there in that condition, he didn’t deserve to touch him and yet at the same time he didn’t dare let him go.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” A small part of him knew that he was being foolish, they had been both fighting…there had been no way he could get to Lyon’s side in time, but he should have been there…he should have stopped that attack, and nothing was going to convince him otherwise until he saw Lyon awake and on the mend. _Please…please come back…please wake up soon…_


	568. Lyoray + 'Shiver'

    Lyon frowned as he felt a shiver go through Gray, eyes narrowing as it was followed by another and then another…just the fact that he…an Ice mage was shivering was enough to arouse concern, but it was made worse by the fact that he had thought that Gray was looking under the weather earlier, but when he had suggested postponing their date he had been laughed off. Now though there was no denying it…Gray was ill, and with a low growl he wrapped an arm around the younger mage.

“We’re going back.”

“But…”

“You’re shivering,” Lyon pointed out bluntly, earning a pout from Gray, but considering that he had just been wracked with another bout of shivering he couldn’t really deny it and after a moment he let out a defeated sigh and nodded. “Idiot…we could have just spent the day lazing around,” he scolded even as he gently turned Gray around, guiding them back towards the inn where they were staying even as he racked his brain to try and remember if they had any medicine in their bags.


	569. CoLu + 'Nightmares'

Lucy rubbed wearily at her eyes, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what the hell had just pulled her out of a lovely dream about her and Cobra on a nice, tropical beach. It took her moment to notice the almost inaudible whimpers and intakes of breath from beside her, and she immediately rolled over, all thoughts of cocktails and sunbathing disappearing from her mind as she took in the contorted expression on his face. It wasn’t the first time he’d had nightmares like this, and she knew that it wouldn’t be the last…he had endured too much, witnessed too much for it all to truly disappear no matter what their life was like now…it didn’t make it any easier to see him like this though. “It’s okay,” she whispered, knowing that she didn’t need to raise her voice for him to hear, reaching out and gently running her fingers through his hair. “It’s okay…your safe…and you’re here with me,” she added softly, curling herself around him and being rewarded with the gradual relaxing of his tense expression, his whimpers fading to a contented hum as he rolled over and buried his nose in her shoulder and mumbling sleepily against her skin. “Thank you…”


	570. Orfus + 'Overwhelming'

    Orga kept his movements deliberately slow and unthreatening as he stepped into their bedroom, his heart aching as he spotted Rufus huddled in the corner of the room, blond hair dishevelled from where he had been gripping it in clenched fists. The Memory mage had been hit by a spell that they were still trying to identify and break, but it had sent his memory into overdrive, burying him in an overwhelming stream of memories that he had no control over.

“Orga…”

“Yeah I’m here,” Orga replied softly, moving across to the other mage and crouching carefully in front of him, hesitating for a moment before reaching out to grip Rufus by the soldier. They had discovered it by accident, the God-slayer reaching frantically to calm his partner when the memories had been about to tear him apart, only for his touch to actually succeed in bringing him back to the present…it wasn’t enough to stop the overwhelming memories, but it gave Rufus something tangible to cling to and he carefully settled into a more comfortable positon, making sure to maintain the contact. “I’m here,” he repeated, determined not to move from Rufus’s side again until they had solved this problem, and he shifted his hold so that he could pull the Memory mage into his side. _I’m here…_


	571. Orfus + 'Lovely'

   Orga wolf whistled as the Memory mage stepped into the living room, dressed even more impeccably than usual in preparation for their date that night, and Rufus scowled at him.

“Couldn’t you just say I look nice for once?” He asked, but there was a glint in the green eyes that told the God-Slayer that he was secretly pleased with that response, and a mischievous grin spread across Orga’s face as he got to his feet. Rufus spotted his expression and hastily backed away, well aware of how his partner could get when he looked like that, only to come up short as he realised he’d backed himself up against the wall. “Orga…”

“I could say you look nice,” the God-slayer agreed as he closed in on the Memory mage, trapping him against the wall with an arm either side of his face as he lent in, close enough for their breath to mingle. “I could even say you look lovely,” he added, loving the glower that comment earned him, before he closed the last of the distance between of them and kissing him softly. _Or I could show you…_


	572. Orfus + 'Treasure'

“We’re really going to need to clear out some of this stuff soon,” Rufus muttered as he peered around their room, the walls were lined with shelves of his books and in between they had goodness knows what stashed in every nook and cranny…photos of both of them, mementos from jobs and holidays…and it was getting to the stage where they had no room left.

“I don’t want to,” Orga grumbled rolling over to look at him, and there was something in the God-slayer’s expression that told him that there was something more to this protest that simple laziness and he arched an eyebrow at his partner. “I…” Orga’s cheeks were suspiciously pink as he glanced away, and Rufus frowned at the unusual reaction and he was about to demand answers when the God-slayer continued. “I don’t have your memory…the little details will get lost in time, but everything here is a memory, something that can summon back those details if I need them to…I know it all looks like junk, but those memories make it priceless, they make it…”

“Treasure…?”


	573. Frufus + 'Sealed'

“Freed!” Rufus shouted as he darted across the Rune mage, wrapping his arms his partner as Freed trashed around, his demonic side trying to break past the seal he had put on it a few months before. “Let it out…” He added frantically as Freed cried out, well aware that the other man had only sealed it away because he was scared that the demon would hurt him, refusing to listen to the Memory mage when Rufus had pointed out that he could take care of himself.

“No…”

“Freed…this is killing you,” he pleaded, but the Rune mage shook his head stubbornly before his back arched as fresh pain lashed through him, and Rufus gritted his teeth before reaching out and resting his fingers against his partner’s chest for a moment. He had never told Freed but he had memorised the runes that Freed had used to seal the demon, and it only took one more whimper from his partner before his fingers were moving, deftly undoing the seal despite the breathless pleas for him to stop. A moment later the runes flashed brightly, and suddenly Freed was moving, tearing himself free with a growl and as he caught the darkness seeping into the Rune mage’s eyes he wondered if maybe he had underestimated just how dangerous that side of his partner was…


	574. Frufus + 'Eternity'

“Hey…what do you fear the most?” Freed asked suddenly, rolling over so that he was facing the blond who glanced up from the book he was reading with a frown, slowly setting the book aside as he caught the oddly serious glint in the turquoise eyes now fixed on his face.

“Eternity…”

“Eternity?” Freed echoed with a confused frown, startled by the speed with which the other man had answered his random question and Rufus sighed, green eyes turning distant for a minute.

“I remember everything…every little detail,” he pointed out softly, wiggling his fingers by his temple and Freed nodded in understanding, although he couldn’t see what that had to do with eternity. “But nothing stays that way…at some point my memories will be of things that no longer exist. Or if I was ever given the ability to become immortal, all I would have was memories…details that I can never escape. I couldn’t imagine being able to remember all of this…remember you…but having lost it all…that thought terrifies me.”

“I’m not going anywhere…”

“I know…and we don’t have eternity,” Rufus smiled softly, reaching out to brush his fingers against Freed’s cheek. “And I’m glad…because this right now is all that I want…now and forever.”


	575. Frufus + 'Ticklish'

“Don’t even think about it,” Freed growled softly, sensing the movement behind him and he twisted his head to find Rufus looming over him with a guilty expression, and he hastily turned around to face his partner.

“I wasn’t going to do anything,” Rufus protested weakly.

“Sure,” Freed muttered, well aware that the Memory mage was desperate to find out just how ticklish he was after he had accidently found out that Rufus was incredibly ticklish…he desperately wanted to keep his partner from realising just how sensitive his sides were, twitching just at the mere thought of it, and missing the way that green eyes narrowed at his response…or the evil smirk that had passed over his partner’s face. He only realised that he was in trouble when Rufus suddenly landed on top of him, driving the air out of him and pinning him in place, a startled yelp escaping before he felt the torturous sensation of fingers against his sides, and he couldn’t stop the laughter that burst out of him even as he wiggled in an attempt to free himself.


	576. Rogerva + 'Dance'

“Rogue?” Minerva asked as she stepped into their living room, taking in the soft lighting from the candles that he had lit around the room, the space he had cleared in the centre of the room by pushing the furniture to the side and the music lacrima playing softly in the corner. “What…?” She trailed off as he stepped into the room with a smile, taking in his smart suit with a small smile before glancing down at her dress…all he had told her was to dress up, but now it looked like they actually weren’t going anywhere.

“You missed the ball,” he explained cautiously, well aware that the Grand Magic Games and their aftermath was still a sore topic and for a moment her expression darkened, but then her eyes softened as she glanced around the room as understanding dawned. “I wanted a chance to dance with you…so will you dance with me, My Lady?” He asked with a teasing smile even as he bowed to her, offering her his hand and shaking her head at his antics Minerva took his hand.

“I would love to…”


	577. Rogerva + 'Lollipop'

   Rogue was sulking…if someone asked if he was, he would deny it vehemently, but he knew that was what he was doing as he stared at an unrepentant Minerva with dark eyes. Knowing about their shared sweet tooth the guild had cobbled together to give them a massive basket of sweets for Christmas, and even with their love of sugary treats it had taken them months to get through them…right down to the lollipop that was currently poking out of her lips as she smirked at him. He had known that there was only one left when he went to get it, but he hadn’t been expecting for Minerva to cheat, switching their positons with her magic so that she could snatch it first, sticking it in her mouth before he could retaliate. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn’t spot her moving, not until her lips crashed into his and suddenly all he could taste was his mate mixed with the sweet taste of the lollipop and his eyes widened as she pulled back with a grin.

“Silly Dragon…I never said we couldn’t share.”


	578. Rogerva + 'Fury'

“Territory…” The quietness of Minerva’s voice was enough to warn her guild mates that she had moved past anger, and they cautiously began to back away, having learnt from painful experience that when she got like this she didn’t always distinguish between friend and foe. The only one who stayed by her side was Rogue, his face contorted with pain as he limped forward, one hand clamped to the deep gash on his abdomen that was the source of her current fury even as he reached out and gripped her shoulder.

“Don’t…”

“They hurt you,” she cut him off, tone sharp, but her eyes when she glanced at him were soft, letting him glimpse the fear behind her temper and his expression softened, fingers tightening on her shoulder as he felt the area around them beginning to shift as her magic leaked out. He couldn’t stop her…he knew that had their positions been different he would have willingly lost himself in the darkness of the shadows to avenge her…that and he currently felt about as strong as a newborn so it wouldn’t take much effort for her to dump him on his ass. Deciding to avoid that fate, and knowing that she needed to release her agitated magic otherwise they would be suffering miniature explosions for the next week he sighed and moved back, managing a weak smile even as his legs threatened to collapse beneath him.

“Do as you wish My Lady.”


	579. Orfus + 'Snow'

   Orga grumbled under his breath as he was dragged out of a deep sleep and rather pleasant dreams by the sound of Rufus hurrying around the room, his eyes finally shooting open when he heard a muffled curse as the Memory mage collided with the end of the bed.

“Rufus…?” He asked groggily, glancing across at the clock and growling as he realised that it was barely past five in the morning. “What the…?”

“It’s snowing!” Rufus sounded scarily awake for this time of morning, and when Orga managed to clear the sleep from his eyes he was dismayed to find that his partner was already fully dressed…and dressed for going out in the snow at that…not that he should be surprised, the Memory mage always turned into a child when it snowed much to the guild’s amusement. It was just far more enjoyable when it wasn’t the crack of dawn, and after staring blearily at his partner for a moment he groaned and rolled over.

“Have fun…”


	580. BaCana + 'Ink'

    It was a tradition that had started by accident after one of their earliest nights together, Cana had been called away on a job and Bacchus had refused to wake up and unable to find any paper in his mess of a flat she had scrawled a message on his arm in magical ink…a message complete with kisses that he hadn’t been able to wash off for days afterwards. Even though he had grumbled and moaned for nearly a month afterwards, he never made any effort to hide the ink, and Cana wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity even when he got to the point of leaving a notepad on the bedside table…sometimes it was simple notes, other times when he was passed out…especially if he had lost a drinking contest the night before she got creative, covering his skin in doodles and lovey dovey words before sitting back to watch the fireworks when he woke up. On the rare occasion he would return the favour, and she had been less than impressed the day he had scrawled his name in capitals across her abdomen, forcing her to wear more conservative clothes than normal…although if her hand rested on his name more than once, that was her business and no one else’s.


	581. Gratsu + 'No'

   Natsu snarled at the Ice mage, for once missing the days when he could have flamed the idiot without feeling bad about it, now all he could do was wiggle and try to free himself from the vice-like grip Gray had on him.

“Let me go,” he ordered, a growl rumbling in his chest as he realised that he wasn’t getting anywhere and wondering just when the Ice mage had managed to get this strong. “Gray….”

“No!” Gray snapped back, his fingers digging into the Dragon-slayer’s skin as he yanked Natsu closer until they were nose to nose, dark eyes glistening as he held Natsu’s gaze. “Do you really think I’m going to let you rush in and get yourself killed?”

“But…”

“But nothing,” Gray cut across him, his expression softening as he finally noticed the fear and uncertainty beyond the anger, taking a calming breath as he realised the idiot was trying to mask what he was really thinking with this display of temper. “Am I pissed that you didn’t tell me about Zeref…about END? Yes…does that mean I want to lose the idiot who means the world to me? No!”


	582. NaLu + 'Zoo'

   It really was like taking a kid to the zoo, Lucy mused as Natsu disappeared from her side once again, practically vibrating with excitement as he went to peer at the Komodo Dragons and she could practically see the cogs turning as he contemplated whether he could get away with breaking into the enclosure. Rolling her eyes at her idiotic boyfriend and beginning to realise why no one else had agreed to come with them, or offered to take him to the zoo before, she hurried across and grabbed his elbow even as he lunged forward.

“Don’t even think about it,” she told him sternly, narrowing her eyes as he pouted at her, and reminding herself that she really couldn’t give in this time…they were already banned from the local cinema because she had caved to that look. “No!”

“Fine…” He huffed, looking sulky for a moment before his sunny grin reappeared and he quickly stole a kiss before darting off with a laugh and a quick glance over his shoulder, adding softly just before he passed out of earshot. “Thank you for today Lucy.”


	583. Fraxus + 'Breath'

   Laxus knew that he was being foolish and that if Freed woke to find him leaning in like this, blue eyes narrowed in concentration as he watched each and every inhale and exhale, then he would be scolded for being an idiot. But he couldn’t help it…the memory of the Rune mage lying limp in his arms, lips tinged with blue and his chest frighteningly still was still too close to the surface…if Wendy hadn’t been there, he shook his head trying to rid himself of that thought. Freed was fine, he’d even woken for a little while earlier even though he had been somewhat out of it…his chest was rising and falling and there was healthy colour in his face once more. _He’s fine_ …He knew all that and yet he knew that it would take days if not longer for him to fully believe that fact, it was always the same when Freed was hurt or ill, the fear that gripped him at those times sinking in its claws and refusing to let go. That was why he made no effort to move, reaching out to curl his fingers around Freed’s, eyes intent as he watched each breath and waited for Freed to wake up again.


	584. LeLu + 'Phrase'

    Levy glanced up as she heard another exasperated sigh from the Celestial mage, unsurprised to find Lucy hunched over her desk with her fingers buried in her hair, pen lying abandoned on the blank page in front of her. Her girlfriend had been struck with inspiration that morning, leading to a quiet morning of Lucy’s pen scratching across the paper and Levy devouring a book that Freed had lent her on Runic magic, and she had been hoping they could take a break soon…the sigh giving her the opportunity she needed, because she knew that sound meant that Lucy was casting around for a word or phrase, and who better to help that a Script mage.

“Struggling Lu-chan?” She asked with a slight smile as she rose from the sofa, discarding her book as she moved across to her girlfriend, stepping up behind her and beginning to massage her shoulders lightly. “I can help if you want?”

“I just need a phrase to finish this…” Lucy trailed off, blushing slightly when Levy lent in and kissed the top of her ear and the Solid Script mage grinned as she felt the shiver that worked its way through the blonde. “Levy…” She tried to complain, but another kiss to her cheek had her forgetting all about her writing woes as she leant into the shorter girl with a small smile, protests flying completely from her mind as Levy’s fingers dug deeper into tense shoulders. _Maybe it can wait a little longer…_


	585. LuCana + 'Scrapbook'

    Cana grinned as she leant over the back of the sofa, wrapping an arm around Lucy’s shoulder as she peered down at the scrapbook that her girlfriend was lovingly making. It had been her suggestion after an offhand comment a few weeks ago about how few photos either of them had of their parents, or their life before Fairy Tail, the shadow in Lucy’s eyes bothering her more than she cared to admit. However, the way the Celestial mage’s eyes had lit up at the suggestion had told her that she had said the right thing, and she hadn’t complained when she was dragged around the shops to find the perfect book, secretly loving every moment of it. Lucy had been working on it devotedly for the past week, and she was startled to realise just how many pages her girlfriend had managed to fill…wondering exactly what pictures the blonde had managed to get her hands on.

“Do you want to look?” The soft question startled her, and she blinked as she realised Lucy had paused, tilting her head back to look at her curiously and with more than a hint of hope in her expression. Unable to deny that expression, and finding herself desperate to see what memories Lucy treasured most she nodded, releasing Lucy and circling around to join her on the sofa with a soft smile as the Celestial mage eagerly flipped back to the start of the book…and a painting that Reedus had done of the two of them the day they had announced their relationship to the entire guild…warmth blossoming at the sight of it, and her fingers found Lucy’s as they flipped through the book together.


	586. Gratsu + 'Deployment'

   The Ice mage’s expression gradually darkened as he slowly deciphered the chicken scratch that was Natsu’s writing…he had been so happy to get a letter from his boyfriend, each new note showing more and more of the old Natsu…right until he’d read that Natsu was finally getting deployed. He’d known that it was coming, but that didn’t make it any easier to bear and the letter crumpled as his fingers tightened on around it…he should be there guarding Natsu’s back. _What if he goes up against mages? What if he gets hurt? What is he doing about his motion sickness?_ All those questions had been burning in the back of his mind ever since Natsu had left, but now they returned with a vengeance and he groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to convince himself that it would be really bad idea to just go and gate crash whatever the army was up to now…he might be a mage, but he doubted that would get him out of trouble, and Natsu would probably kill him to. _But at least I would know he was safe…_


	587. Gratsu + 'Enlistment'

    Gray was out breath, his chest heaving as he staggered into the train-station, eyes darting around frantically as he checked the departures screen and scanned for the familiar head of sakura hair...panic curling unpleasantly in his stomach. _Natsu_ … The idiot had been acting strange ever since the end of the war and the loss of his magic, but he hadn’t allowed himself to think too much of it…after all they’d all changed after everything that had happened. Now he cursed himself for thinking like that…for thinking that Natsu could bounce back from everything and go back too normal, but not once, even when he had allowed himself to consider worse case scenarios could he have imagined Natsu running away to join the Royal Army of all things. He had thought it a joke…a bad one…when Natsu had announced that he had enlisted, right before walking out the door with his bags already packed, claiming that he needed something in his life to focus on and the only thing he was good at even without his magic was fighting …Gray hadn’t even been able to argue, and it was only when his boyfriend was long gone that he had managed to shake off his shock. _Natsu…please…please don’t let me be too late…_


	588. StingLu + 'Introduction'

    Lucy was torn between being furious and wanting to drop through the floor…she had gone across to introduce herself properly to Sting, wanting to put the events of the games behind her as it seemed as though Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were trying to move forward as friends. It had been going well, albeit a little awkwardly as he tried to apologise for the water battle even though he hadn’t been the one to fight her…right until she had reached out to shake his hand. The tips of their fingers had just touched, a strange warmth flooding her as she caught his shy smile…and then there had been a deafening roar, and she had been pushed backwards as Taurus, Loke and Capricorn all appeared in front of her, gathering around an alarmed looking Sting with grim expressions.

“Hey…what are you doing?” Lucy demanded, recovering from her shock and catching the alarmed expression on Sting’s face and setting her shoulders she shoved through her Spirits, hand falling down to her keys. “Stop that and go home!” She ordered, putting just enough of her magic into the command to make them obey and sighing with relief when they disappeared, before turning sheepishly to Sting who was gaping wide-eyed at her. “Sorry about that… _” Idiots…he’s not likely to forget this introduction in a hurry, and not for the right reasons…_


	589. StingLu + 'Drunk'

    Sting jumped as a sudden weight fell on his arm and shoulder, a soft smile creeping across his face as he realised that Lucy had fallen against him, her eyes barely open as she snuggled against his shoulder with a sleepy mumble.

“Time to go home,” he muttered to Rogue who nodded in understanding, and the blond carefully eased himself out from under Lucy, making sure that he didn’t let her fall before scooping her up into a Princess carry. If she had been fully aware he would probably have ended up with a hand in his face, and nearly dropping her because of the wiggly, but in her current state she grumbled something that could have been a complaint or an apology before curling against him. It amused him no end how sleepy and cling alcohol made her, and he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed having her pressed against his chest, even though it always made him a little anxious to see her this vulnerable. “See you tomorrow,” he added glancing at Rogue, before heading for the door, wincing in sympathy as he anticipated the headache she was going to have in the morning.


	590. StingLu + 'Forgotten'

“Sting…” Lucy’s voice caught in her throat, tears swimming in her eyes as she stared into his eyes, searching for the slightest hint of recognition…but there was nothing in the blue eyes apart from confusion, fear and a hint of concern as he watched the tear that trickled down her cheek. “You can’t…you can’t have forgotten me. You can’t have forgotten us…please…” _Please…_

“I’m sorry…” The Dragon-slayer whispered, glancing helplessly at the healer and his guild mates who were watching anxiously from the other side of the room, lifting a trembling hand to the bandage wrapped around his head. “I…”

“Don’t,” Lucy whispered, catching the tremor in his voice and the sweat beading on his forehead as he tried to reach the memories and hesitantly she reached out to catch his hand, relieved when he didn’t pull away from her. “You will remember…all of those memories are still there, I refuse to think it’s gone forever…so you’re stuck with me, no matter what.” _Because I won’t lose this…I won’t lose you…_


	591. Fraxus + 'Knight'

   There was no mistaking the fact that his Squire was irritated, even if it was written across his face and in narrowed eyes, it was there in the way that Freed was yanking on each bit of armour rather than taking his time as he usually did.

“Freed…”

“Don’t,” the younger man cut him off harshly, before sighing, his expression softening a little as he met Laxus’s eyes. “Do you really have to fight? I won’t be offended if you didn’t…” Laxus sighed and shook his head, interrupting Freed’s work as he reached out to grip his hands.

“Of course I’m going to fight,” Laxus pointed out gently, offering Freed a small smile before his expression darkened. “He insulted you, I won’t let anyone get away with it…and anyway are you really telling me that when you’re a Knight you won’t be doing the same for my honour?” Freed scowled at him, noting the knowing glint in his eyes and he glanced away without a word, unable to deny the blond’s words.


	592. Orfus + 'Happiness'

   Orga yawned as he rolled over in the bed, instinctively seeking out Rufus even before he’d tried to coax his eyes open, it was only when his hands met legs rather than the upper body he was expecting that he opened them, startled to find that his partner was already awake and sitting beside him and leaning against the bedhead.

“Rufus…?” He asked, not quite sure what to make of the expression on his partner’s face, it wasn’t one that he had seen before and he cautiously lifted himself up onto his elbows. “Are you all right?” That seemed to have dragged Rufus out of his reverie, and the smile that crept across the Memory mage’s face took Orga’s breath away and he was caught by surprise when Rufus lent in and kissed him.

“I’m fine…I’m happy,” it was such a simple statement, and Orga blinked up at his partner for a long moment before his expression softened, reaching out and pulling the younger man into a tight hug, nuzzling his nose into Rufus’s neck.

“So am I…”


	593. Orfus + 'Dinner'

   Rufus bit his bottom lip, trying really hard not laugh as he took in the mess that was their kitchen…or the thing on the table that was supposed to be their dinner. He really tried…right until he shifted his attention to Orga’s face, but taking in the sauce and whatever else the God-slayer had managed to cover himself with and the disgruntled expression on his partner’s face, he lost his battle, starting with a low chuckle and then breaking out into full on laughter as he sank down against the door frame.

“Rufus…” It would have worked a lot better if it hadn’t come out as a whine, instead Orga’s voice just made the situation worse and Rufus found himself shaking his head helplessly…he had offered to cook, but the older man had insisted that he could manage…and now…he snorted, before taking a deep breath and smirking at his disgruntled partner.

“So I take it we’re having takeaway….”


	594. Orfus + 'Injury'

   Orga wasn’t given to panic even in the direst of situations, but right now he was struggling to hold himself together, fear and panic making his stomach churned as he hauled Rufus behind a wall for cover although he knew that it wouldn’t be long before they were found. The Memory mage was pale, his chin stained with blood from where he had bitten his lip to stop himself from crying out, his eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to keep his breathing as steady as possible.

“Rufus…” He called softly, forcing a smile when green eyes flickered open and the younger man looked up at him. “I need to have a look okay?” He waited until he got a small nod of agreement before gently pulling Rufus’s hand away from the injury, biting his own lip as he realised the gash was a lot deeper than he had thought that it was, and the panic in his stomach intensified. “You’re going to be okay…it’s not that bad…”

“Liar…”


	595. Orfus + 'Pain'

“Can’t you do something to help him?” Rufus demanded sharply, unable to maintain his usual composure when Orga was twisting and turning on the bed, his face contorted with pain and his breath coming in shaky whimpers that were tearing the Memory mage’s nerves to shreds. The healer flinched at his tone, and he sighed, biting his lip as he tried to get himself back under control. “Please…” “Until we identify the poison I’m afraid any interference would be too risky,” the healer explained apologetically, and Rufus growled under his breath even as he waved away her apology…it was the same thing he had been told when he had hauled his partner back to the guild…. that didn’t make it any easier to stand there as Orga cried out louder this time, and forgetting the healer he rushed to the Gods-layer’s side and grasped a flailing hand.

“Orga…you’re going to be fine, you just have to hold out a little longer,” he urged in a soft voice, praying that the other man couldn’t heal the uncertainty in his voice even as he squeezed Orga’s hand. _Please…you have to fight this_ …


	596. Lyoray + 'Drunk'

   Gray grumbled under his breath as he struggled to steady Lyon as the other Ice mage stumbled and nearly sent them both stumbling to the ground. It was the first time he had seen Lyon this drunk, and he was keen not to see it again as the older man had done nothing but ramble on about the past…about the bad things in their past ever since he had hauled him out of the pub. Hearing Lyon talking about Ul…about Deliora…about Galuna Island, it was stirring up bad memories that he would rather leave in the past where they belonged, and his arms tightened around his boyfriend as he realised there were tears on the other’s face.

“Hey,” he gently tugged the drunken mage around so that they were facing one another, using one hand to tilt Lyon’s head up, managing a weak smile when their eyes met. “All that’s over and done with,” he pointed out softly, closing the distance between them and stealing a small kiss. “It’s the past…this…what we have right now, is all that matters.”


	597. Lyoray + 'Embarrassment'

   Gray froze, feeling himself turning red as it dawned on him that he had just confessed to Lyon…in front of members of his own team and Lamia Scale…and what made it worse was the fact that the other Ice mage was just standing there staring at him.

“L-Lyon?” He whispered, desperately needing the other mage to say something before he died of embarrassment, but all he got was a choked noise that could have been either a laugh…a snarl…a sob, hell he didn’t know anymore. Unable to take the stares or silence any longer he turned and bolted for the door, well aware that he wasn’t going to escape from this…but needing some time to at least gather his thoughts before he faced Lyon again. However, he had barely gone half a dozen steps when he was caught, cool fingers linking with his and pulling him back, turning him until he found himself staring into dark eyes, and he felt his blush intensifying as Lyon lent in with a small smirk.

“I didn’t say no did I?”


	598. Freed & Wendy (Brotp) + 'Bedtime Story'

“I’m really sorry about this,” Wendy whispered, feeling the colour in her cheeks intensifying when Freed perched on the edge of her bed, his expression soft as he shook off her apology…the guild had decided to have a night of watching horror films and telling ghost stories, and he’d been the only one to realise just how frightened Wendy was getting, quietly escorting her from the room and taking her home.

“It’s fine,” he reassured her, studying her for a moment and catching the way her eyes kept darting to the door and windows and the fact that she had yet to regain her colour…clearly she hadn’t completely calmed down yet, and there was no way he could leave her like this. He hesitated for a moment before shifting into a slightly more comfortable position, tugging the covers up so that she was properly covered and smiling at her confused expression, before launching into one of the stories he had memorised years ago to entertain Bickslow’s dolls. “A long time ago Ryūjin, the Sea God fell ill and…” Her eyes widened as she realised what he was doing, and finally a small smile made it onto her face as she snuggled under the covers, listening intently as he continued.


	599. Freed & Wendy (Brotp) + 'Teamwork'

“Wendy!” Freed roared as he closed the distance between them, tackling the Dragon-slayer to the ground as a blast rent the air above them and he hastily shifted so that he was covering her as debris from the wall that had borne the brunt of the attack landed on them. “Are you okay?” He asked as he pulled back and rose to his feet, offering her hand up and checking her over for any serious injuries.

“I’m fine Freed-san,” Wendy reassured him quickly, managing a small smile right before she spotted the crimson staining the side of his coat and reaching out towards it with trembling fingers. “But…”

“It’s nothing,” the Rune mage muttered as he followed her gaze, the tension underlying his voice telling that it was a lie and she scowled up at him. “Wendy…it’s fine,” he tried to reassure her, not wanting to worry her, but he could tell even before she spoke that it hadn’t worked.

“It’s not,” she snapped, before turning her gaze back to her attackers, magic swirling around her as she sucked in a breath. “Let’s finish this and then I’ll take care of it.”


	600. Freed & Wendy (Brotp) + 'Advice'

   Freed frowned as he stepped into the guild training area to find Wendy was already there…and had been there for a while if the destroyed targets and sweat dripping down her face were anything to go by, and he couldn’t quell the concern that rose at the sight. This wasn’t the first time he had found her here this early that week, and he was worried that she was going to strain her magic if she kept up at this rate, wondering what on earth had set her off like this.

“Wendy!” He called as he stepped forward, only to be forced to flick his sword up to cut through the gust of wind that shot towards him…apparently she was more than a little jumpy as well. “Are you all right?”

“I…”

“This won’t make you stronger,” he pointed out gently as he closed the distance between them, carefully keeping his fingers around his sword hilt just in case, his expression darkening as he took in the dark shadows beneath her eyes and the way her chest was heaving as she fought to catch her breath. “All you’re going to do is exhaust yourself.”

“I need to train…I need to be stronger!” Wendy protested and Freed sighed…he knew that she had been blaming herself for what had happened to Chelia, but it seemed like it ran deeper than any of them had realised.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t train, but you need to go at a slower pace,” he told her softly, well aware of how easy it was to burn yourself out…he had done the same when he was younger, and he’d had no one there give him advice and he was determined not to let her reach that point. He hesitated for a moment, knowing from experience that it wasn’t as easy to pace yourself when you were alone, and he nodded to himself. “Why not train with me?”

“Really?”


	601. Gajevy + 'Missing'

   It had been a year since Gajeel had gone missing on what should have been a routine job…a year of Levy searching every place that she could think of for her missing Dragon-slayer, ignoring any and all warnings as she delved into darker and darker places. _Gajeel…_ Her eyes were narrowed as she studied the building in front of her, fingers tapping nervously on her arms…she had finally caught a hint of where the Dragon-slayer might be, which had led her here, only now she found herself faltering. _What are you doing? Gajeel could be there…_ She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face, well aware that was the cause of her fear…she wanted to see him more than anything, and yet at the same time she feared what could have happened to him in that time…how much he could have changed. However, as her gaze fell on the plain iron ring on her finger, his promise to her that he would propose to her once things had settled down and her expression hardened, fingers brushing over it before she stepped forward. It didn’t matter what he had been through or who he had become…he was still going to be her Gajeel no matter what, it was time to make sure whoever had dared take him realised that.


	602. Gajevy + 'Colours'

   Gajeel sighed as he rolled over on the bed, tugging the covers around himself and ignoring Pantherlily’s answering sigh, curling in on himself until he heard the Exceed quietly letting himself out of the room. He knew that Lily was worried about him…that the rest of their nakama were worried about him…hell deep down he was worried about himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it…not without her. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the world, to block out the world which had become a grey blur when she died…the memory of crimson staining her front, brown eyes wide and empty, orange ribbon fluttering in the air as she fell. It was like being back in the grey, empty world he had inhabited before her…before Fairy Tail…but this time it was worse, because for a time…for a painfully brief time he had lived in a world full of colour, and he knew that without her, he was never going to get that world back.

“Levy…”


	603. Gajevy + 'Time skip'

   Gajeel huffed under his breath as he stared around at the new Guild hall, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that they had been gone for seven years…that everything had changed and they hadn’t even been aware of it. The sound of soft laughter drew his attention to the other side of the hall, his eyes softening slightly as he saw Levy sitting with Lucy and Laki, the latter catching them up on everything that happened whilst they’d been gone. It was when she lifted her head to look at him, their eyes meeting for a moment that he realised that he had been wrong, not everything had changed in the last seven years…they hadn’t changed…and he managed a small smile, relieved that he had insisted on going to Tenroujima as her partner, the thought that they could’ve been separated…that those seven years could have been spent without her made his breath catch in his throat. _I could have lost this…_


	604. Brandaria + 'Honest'

“Brandish you’re back!” Dimaria exclaimed as she bounced across to her girlfriend, ignoring the slight scowl that greeted her and the fact that she clearly hadn’t been forgiven for all the teasing she had heaped on Brandish’s head before she left on her last job, and flinging her arms around the green-haired girl. “I missed you!”

“You missed teasing me you mean,” Brandish muttered, but despite her grumpy exterior she made no effort to push the other woman off, her arms slowly creeping up to return the hug. “You’re a pain,” she added bluntly.

“You’re too honest at times,” Dimaria complained, but there was a smile on her face as she stole a kiss, dancing out of reach as Brandish swiped at her in irritation.

“Clearly not honest enough…otherwise you would be long gone,” Brandish deadpanned, and the blonde pouted at her for a minute, thinking that they might have gone past teasing now until she caught the tiniest quirk of Brandish’s lips and with a scowl she charged at her girlfriend in retaliation, causing Brandish to flee with a small laugh that brought Dimaria’s smile back to her face.


	605. Fraxus + 'LOTR'

“Freed!” Laxus shouted, darting forward and yanking the archer down to the ground, thrusting his sword into the Orc that had been creeping up behind him. “Pay attention!” He snapped, trying to calm his heart which was hammering in his chest even as he whirled around to take out another Orc, only to blink as an arrow whipped past his cheek close enough to brush his skin.

“Says the man that led us straight into this nest,” Freed retorted even as moved to stand back to back with the swordsman, his breathing coming in sharp pants as he drew the bow again and again, trying not to think about how quickly he was using up his arrows. “We need to get out of here,” he added more softly, hissing as sharp blade caught his arm throwing off his shot, the arrow taking the Orc in the shoulder rather than the heart as he had intended and he snarled under his breath.

“That was an accident,” Laxus growled, struggling to hide his concern as he caught the snarl, blue eyes narrow as he weighed up their odds…not liking what he was seeing. “But you’re right…we need to get out of here…”


	606. Fraxus + 'General'

   Freed groaned appreciatively as Laxus began to gently knead at his shoulders, strong fingers working into the knots that had formed after a long day of pouring over maps and strategies…. a long fruitless day of being unable to see any way around the impasse they had reached against the Severn Army.

“How did I get roped into this?” He grumbled under his breath, leaning back into the blond and humming happily as the blond checked that they were alone before leaning in and kissing him softly. “Laxus…”

“It’s your own fault,” Laxus pointed out with a small smirk, before gesturing at the scarily organised desk and the maps covering the walls, tiny markers showing every single part of their forces. “You’re too good at this kind of thing…and you can never say no…”

“I…”

“Besides,” Laxus cut him off with a gentle kiss. “You look good in that uniform


	607. Fraxus + 'Prince'

   Laxus…Crown Prince of Fiore sighed as he turned his crown over and over in his hands, fingers tracing the ornate carvings…he had been raised all his life to wear it, and the responsibility that came with it and it had been all that he had thought about. Now, however, he found himself hating it…his gaze drifting to the figure lying on the bed he was sitting on the edge of, his expression darkening as he took in the bandages wrapped around Freed’s torso. If he wasn’t the Prince then the younger man wouldn’t be laid in the bed lucky to be alive, he would be down on the practice grounds chasing after the other guards or working on his swordsmanship…that was where he was supposed to be…and yet…

“It’s not because you’re a Prince,” the hoarse whisper startled him, the crown hitting the ground with a dull thud as he found himself staring into sleepy turquoise eyes as the Captain of the guard smiled at him, reaching out and curling his fingers around Laxus’s hand with an ease that blew the blond’s mind. “I prefer you without the crown…it’s because you’re Laxus…”


	608. Fraxus + 'Tea'

    Freed sighed, pausing in his reading as he reached up to rub fingers against his temples, trying to ease the headache that had been pounding away for the last hour…and he glanced at the clock, he only had a little more to do and as tempting as it was to just leave it until tomorrow, he was reluctant to give up when he was so close to the end. Grimacing he rubbed his temple again before forcing himself to reach out for the next file, opening it and staring unseeingly at the numbers and reports in front of him, none of it making sense and he wanted to groan.

“Freed?” Laxus’s voice was a welcome distraction, and he turned to see the blond carefully making his way around the stacks of books, his gaze zeroing in on the mug that his partner was carrying with a hopeful expression.

“Is that for me?”

“Yes,” Laxus settled the mug down and Freed nearly spilt it in his hurry to grab the mug, sniffing it and feeling some of the tension easing from him as he realised that it was his favourite herbal tea…which meant that his mate had gone home just to get it for him, and he took a happy sip from it, sighing with relief as the warmth slid down his throat. “Better?”

“Yeah…Thank you.”


	609. Fraxus + 'Small'

    Laxus had learned a long time ago to watch out for the small signs that would indicate Freed wasn’t as well as he was pretending to be, too stubborn to admit when he needed help…or more commonly rest and something to eat and drink. It was little clues, like the way he would play with the cuff of his jacket when he was struggling to stay focused on a conversation…in the way he would curl up to read, facing away from the light…the way his eyes would crinkle slightly to indicate a headache...or the way in which he would bounce from task to task, seemingly unable to focus for more than a few minutes at a time. All those symptoms had been present the last few days, and yet every time he asked Freed if he was okay, or tried to get him to rest he was blown off…leaving him unable to do anything but stay as close as possible, waiting for the inevitable collapse.

“Idiot,” he scolded lightly later that afternoon when Freed proved him right, going down hard, eyes overly bright and his cheeks flushed with fever. He rolled his eyes when he got a whispered apology, well aware that the cycle would repeat, but unable to be truly angry with his stubborn mate as the Rune mage turned and buried his face against his shoulder with a miserable groan.


	610. Wahl Icht + 'Romance'

    Black eyes narrowed as Wahl watched the people passing by down below, it was becoming a more frequent thing, sneaking away from the rest of the Spriggans just to watch normal people…his personality hadn’t changed, and he was still loyal to the Emperor and the other Spriggans…but sometimes in the privacy of his own thoughts he found that it wasn’t enough. His magic had always allowed him to change his personality to suit the needs of the situation, he could become whatever or whoever he needed to be and he was fine by that…or at least he had been fine until his last job. It had been, or rather it should have been a simple assassination, taking out a mage who had made it his mission to destroy Zeref’s magic…but his wife had interfered, making everything far more complicated than it needed to be and leading to a lot of unnecessary destruction, and he couldn’t understand why. In theory he knew that it was to do with love…and devotion…and romance, all aspects of life that he had never bothered to learn about before, never feeling any need to imitate or assimilate them into his personality. But there had been something in their eyes when they died that was making him question that, his usual grin dimming as he studied the people passing below… _How do they feel like that? How do I learn those emotions…?_


	611. Edo.Jellal x Kagura + 'New'

    It wasn’t the first time he’d been mistaken for his Earthland counterpart, nor was the distrust and anger in the dark eyes that were watching his every move anything new, and as always he felt a jolt in his chest…it made him uneasy to think that someone who was essentially him could’ve caused so much and destruction, and it had always left a question in the back of his mind about whether he was capable of the same thing. He was caught by surprise when Kagura finally accepted his offered hand, and it took a moment for his mind to catch up, helping her back to her feet and immediately releasing her hand with the intention of stepping back, but her fingers caught his sleeve and held him in place.

“You’re not him…” It wasn’t a question, more a statement and yet he still found himself nodding, something stirring in his chest…. this was new…no one had ever been able to differentiate between them before.

“How…?”

“Your eyes…no monster would react like that…”


	612. Fraxus + 'Stuck'

   This was not what either of them had, had in mind when they decided to get away from their anniversary, tired of falling over the rest of the Raijinshuu even if they loved them bits. They just hadn’t planned on Laxus coming down with a nasty stomach bug in the middle of nowhere, with no medicine and only the basics they had needed for camping and romantic nights under the stars. It was three days walk to the closest village, and there was no way that Freed was going to leave Laxus in his current state, worrying his bottom lip as he wiped a wet shirt across his partner’s forehead…he couldn’t leave him, and there was no way that the Dragon-slayer was going anywhere, the stubborn idiot having landed on his ass when he had tried to move. _We’re stuck_ …whilst he had every faith that Laxus could fight off the illness, if only because the older man was too stubborn to let anything else happen, it didn’t quite quell the panic curling in the pit of his stomach.


	613. Mira & Freed (Brotp) + 'Tame'

    Freed had gone out of his way to avoid Mira in the early days after he had found out that she also used demonic magic, fearing that if they got to close it would only awake their darker sides, something that he feared more than anything. Eventually though he had found himself watching her, unable to understand how even when her magic had weakened in the wake of Lisanna’s ‘death’ she remained in control of her demon, and seemingly at peace with who and what she was…whilst he felt he was getting further and further from the darkness inside him, his control teetering on a knife’s edge. It had taken an outburst, the demon seizing control for the briefest moment and nearly killing his teammates for him to reach out to her, pleading with her to help him tame his demon…her sad smile, and quiet declaration that it couldn’t be tamed had nearly broken him. However, she hadn’t let him fall, offering him a shelter when the demon was too close to the surface and an understanding ear to his fear…and despite their proximity, he found himself settling, his mind quieting as he gradually found an understanding with that part of himself.


	614. Wahlhart + 'Flowers'

    There were many things about humans that Wahl didn’t understand, and probably just as many that he didn’t want to understand…and for the most part it was unnecessary, and yet here he was in front of the florists…in the same spot that he had been standing in for the last half hour. He knew that he was attracting worried looks, that people were veering to avoid him but he didn’t care, his gaze locked on the tubs of flowers outside the shop…this was one of the things he didn’t understand…why humans liked flowers so much and got far too excited about being given them. It wasn’t the first time he had come here, the last time had been because of a suggestion from Irene when he was trying to make amends for upsetting Neinhart…even though he still had no idea what he had done wrong in the first place…still he couldn’t deny that her solution had been effective, his partner’s eyes lighting up in a way he had never seen before. It was that which had brought him here again…that expression….and a growing desire to understand, if only for Neinhart’s sake and it was that thought which made him move forward, this time determined to choose the flowers himself.


	615. Fraxus + 'Collapse'

   Freed stirred slightly as he heard the door to their bedroom creaking open, opening one eye to stare blearily at the clock, stunned to discover that it was nearly three in the morning… _He really was serious about staying up to finish the series_ , he thought with a mixture of surprise and concern, and a hint of amusement as it was rare for Laxus to get hooked on a lacrima show. He opened his mouth to greet his partner, only to find all the breath being driven from his body as the Dragon-slayer collapsed on top of him with a groan…as much as he loved the older man, he was heavy and when his attempts to wiggle free proved fruitless he reached up to poke the blond.

“Laxus…I can’t breathe,” he pleaded, only slightly exaggerating, and his eyes narrowed as all he got in response was a loud, very fake snore and this time he let a little of his irritation seep into his voice as he poked the Dragon-slayer again. “Laxus…”

“Don’t wanna…” Laxus mumbled, sounding every inch a sulky child and Freed rolled his eyes, sighing in relief when despite the sleepy protest the blond shifted over so that he was no longer pinning him, instead curling against Freed as his breathing began to ease out.


	616. Stingue + 'Sweet Nothings'

    Sting sighed as he stepped into the training ground, his gaze drawn instantly to Rogue as the other Dragon-slayer tore through target after target, shadows swirling around him in a way that the blond had never seen before and he sighed. It had been the same ever since their last job when Rogue had nearly lost control of himself, the Shadow mage working himself to exhaustion in order to try and get better control over his magic…he couldn’t argue that it was probably necessary, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to see his mate drive himself into the ground. Taking a deep breath, he crossed across to the other Dragon-slayer, allowing a little of his magic to play around him to drive back the shadows so that he could sidle up behind his mate, saddened to feel Rogue stiffen at his touch.

“Sting…”

“Come back to bed…it’s too early for this,” Sting pleaded, resting his head against Rogue’s shoulder as he glanced at the windows that showed it was barely light outside.

“But…”

“Please?” Sting begged, arms tightening around his mate as some of the fear he had felt the other day washed over him…he had come so close to losing Rogue, and now it felt like he was drifting away from him again. “Just for a little longer…I just want to cuddle, and whisper sweet nothings in your ear.” _Please… just let me hold onto you…_


	617. Zeref x Natsu + 'Hide'

    They had known that it was going to happen eventually, that all the secrets they had been trying so hard to protect would be revealed…and that it wouldn’t end well. They had known it, and yet deep down they had hoped that it wouldn’t end like this…that they wouldn’t be torn apart again, or rather Natsu had hoped for that, believing that his nakama…his new family would be able to understand. Zeref had been less hopeful, and this time he had been prepared…because there was no way he was going to lose the younger man, not again, it was why he had refused to leave…refused to venture from Natsu’s side for a moment over the last few days. He hadn’t been there last time, he hadn’t been able to protect Natsu and there was no way that was going to happen again, his hand tightening around the Fire mage’s as he dragged him into their bedroom, refusing to listen to his brother’s protests.

“Hide.” It wasn’t the last words he had wanted to say, it didn’t even begin to cover the depth of what he was feeling right now, but the wards were screaming at him and he knew they didn’t have long. He could see the pain…the fear in wide, olive eyes and his expression softened for a moment, leaning down for a chaste kiss before he stepped back with an anguished smile. “Stay safe…” He whispered as he stepped past the threshold, his magic flaring as he activated the barrier that he had put around the room in preparation for this moment…tears falling as Natsu screamed and flung himself at the barrier, pleading…begging to be let out…and he whispered a quiet apology as he turned around, determined to make sure that nothing reached Natsu.


	618. Stingsu + 'Mirror' (NSFW)

    Natsu whined as he tried to get Sting to do something…anything…eyes narrowing as he felt the blond chuckling into his shoulder at his impatience, and he tried to pull himself free, only to gasp as Sting pulled him back again so that they were flush against one another again.

“Sting…”

“Look,” Sting was smirking…Natsu couldn’t see him at the moment, but he could hear it in his voice and he tried to growl, only to arch back as the blond’s fingers dug into his arms and his head flew up despite himself…only for him to freeze as he finally saw what Sting was on about, they were in front of the blond’s wardrobes…his wardrobes which had full length mirrors on the front and his mouth dropped open, heat flooding him as he flushed brightly. Now he could see his partner’s smirk reflected in the mirror, and there was a flicker of irritation…a flicker that faded a moment later as the blond pressed deeper, the sensation intensified by the fact that he could see it and he couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped…his blush intensifying. _It’s too much…._


	619. Fraxus + 'Boots'

     Laxus had always been aware of the fact that Freed looked up him to him…far more than he deserved, as the Dragon-slayer was more aware of his flaws than he ever let on, and it was why he had waited so long to pursue his feelings. He wanted to know that there was more to it than hero worship…and he had finally got his answer…

    Their last job had gone disastrously wrong in every way, and he had been taken out by a lucky blow in the first salvo…reduced to slipping in and out of consciousness, barely aware of the Raijinshuu around him…at least until he had felt Freed’s magic swelling and lashing out. He had managed to focus just enough to watch as Freed lost control, tearing through their opponents with an ease that was somewhat terrifying…but it had been the Rune mage’s expression that had given him his answer, because that was not the expression of someone trying to protect their hero, but that of a man trying to protect someone he loved…and despite the situation and the pain coursing through his body, a smile crept across his face because Freed was no longer trying to stand in his shoes or behind him…but at his side, and he knew that he would be seeking the younger man out once things were calmer to finally say the words that he had been waiting to say for so long.


	620. Freed x Natsu + 'Strange'

_This is strange,_ Freed couldn’t help but think that every time he woke to find himself curled around the Fire mage, his expression softening as he rolled over to study Natsu. The Dragon-slayer was fast asleep, snoring softly for once and snuffling under his breath every now and then as he seemed determined to press as close to Freed as possible, his warmth a little overwhelming. Even months on he couldn’t explain them…couldn’t put it into words why they worked so well, or how they had even happened in the first place, but he did know that he would fight anyone that tried to come between them, wrapping his arms possessively around the Fire mage. Natsu stirred at the movement, grumbling under his breath at being disturbed and nudging him with his nose to emphasize his displeasure as he finally managed to coax his eyes open.

“Did…you say something?” He asked sleepily around a wide yawn, still half-asleep and Freed shook his head in amusement, leaning in to kiss him softly on the forehead before replying.

“I said that you’re strange…”


	621. Zeref x Gray + 'Time'

     Gray had known from the beginning that it could never work out between them, or at least that they would never have a happy ending and yet he hadn’t been able to stop himself from trying. Zeref had known about his doubts and fears, and shared them…and the acceptance in the dark eyes the day that everything went wrong was even more painful, and there had been tears in his eyes when he had gathered his magic. For the guild he would put an end to this…to this madness…everything always had to be for the sake of the guild, and for a time he had forgotten that…and his teammates had already paid the price for that selfishness.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry,” he whispered, hating the fact that this was hurting him so much…hating the fact that what he was about to do was going to end everything…and hurt his teammates even more, but he couldn’t see any other way, and he flinched as Zeref reached out to grasp his hand with a small smile.

“It’s fine…do it…”

“Iced Shell…”

_At least this way…we can have all the time in the world…._


	622. Chendy + 'Skirt'

    Wendy couldn’t help but stare at their linked hands, unable to believe that Chelia was still here…that her girlfriend could still cling to her so tightly after every she had cost her. She was so caught up in her thoughts and guilt that she let out a startled yelp as she collided with Chelia, startled to find that the other girl had come to a halt and turned to face her with a stern expression.

“You’ve got to stop this…”

“I can’t,” Wendy whispered, blinking back tears as she tried to pull her hand free…she had been greedy holding onto the other girl, trying to believe that maybe she could make amends for this…but she had been fooling herself. “I…”

“Need to buy me lots of clothes,” Chelia interrupted and Wendy could only gape at her, not sure what to make of that proclamation, unable to understand how she could be so forgiving and she jumped when the other girl stepped closer, reaching up to brush away a tear that had managed to slip free. “I don’t blame you…I’ve never blamed you, and I will tell you that as often as I need to,” she paused for a moment, leaning in to kiss the Dragon-slayer on the cheek before pulling back with a soft smile. “Now I want to enjoy life to the fullest…which means shopping…and that skirt!” She squealed as she spotted the skirt in the nearest window, yanking Wendy after her.


	623. Chendy + 'Exceed'

“Keep your eyes shut,” Wendy ordered and Chelia nodded, obediently squeezing her eyes tighter despite the curiosity that was eating her alive and had been doing so since she had first arrived and been pounced on by her girlfriend. She could tell that she had been lead outside, the noise of the guildhall fading away as the doors creaked shut behind them and a cool breeze tickling her cheeks…that was a painful sensation, the wind was painful now even if she tried to hide it, because it reminded her of what she had lost although she would never say that aloud. “Okay…open your eyes.”

    Chelia obeyed, blinking as she glanced around, confused to find that they were stood on the grassy area outside of the guild…facing Carla…and she blinked, glancing between the Exceed and her girlfriend in confusion. “You’re going to fly again,” Wendy whispered, glancing at Carla and the Exceed nodded, magic flaring at her wings appeared and Chelia blinked, unable to deny the way her heart had begun to race at the mere thought of it and she couldn’t keep the tremble out of her voice.

“R-Really?”


	624. Gratsu + 'Sakura'

    Natsu had always reminded Gray of the sun, overwhelming bright and warm, a force that his ice could never hold out about…and deep down he had always feared that the sun…that Natsu would burn himself out. It was always there in the back of his mind, especially when the Dragon-slayer did something particularly reckless to save the day…an occurrence that was much too common for the Ice mage’s liking, and he found himself desperately holding on, trying to keep Natsu at his side…to keep the sun burning. It was only Natsu finally burnt out, his flames flickering…fading from sight…olive eyes dulling as blood trickled down his chin, warm fingers falling away from where he had been trying to wipe away Gray’s tears, that the Ice mage had realised that he was wrong. Natsu wasn’t the sun…as bright and beautiful as he had been, he hadn’t lived long enough…instead he had been a fleeting dream, a flash of colour, of pink...as short lived but breath-taking as cherry blossoms on a summer breeze.


	625. Fraxus + 'Brawl'

   Laxus twitched as he glowered across at the brawl that was slowly creeping across the guild towards him, hand curling into a fist as he caught Natsu glancing in his direction… _just try_ it. He had no intention of joining in, not on a rare day of relaxation in the constant steam of jobs they had been taking recently and he turned away, hoping that the other Dragon-slayer would get the hint…. only to freeze as his sharp hearing caught a pained cry from the centre of the brawl, a worryingly familiar cry and he found himself on his feet before he knew what he was doing. Lightning crackled around his hands as he scanned the crowd for the distinctive green hair, his stomach churning with sudden fear as he finally spotted Freed, the Rune mage having taken shelter beneath a desk. It was the blood that he could see trickling from his mate’s forehead that had him charging forward, a growl rumbling in his chest as his previous irritation at the brawling guild gave way to honest anger. Whether it was the magic roaring around him, or the expression on his face he found their guild-mates halting mid-fight and beginning to pull away, clearing him a path through to Freed and he gratefully took it, falling to his knees beside his mate as his magic fizzled away.

“Freed…”


	626. Gratsu + 'Protect'

    Gray’s heart was pounding in his chest as he hauled the barely conscious Dragon-slayer deeper into the bushes, trying to ignore the feel of blood on his fingers and trying not to panic as Natsu’s breathing hitched.

“Natsu!” He called urgently, leaning his mate up against a tree for fear that any other position would put pressure on Natsu’s ribs and gently tapping him on the cheek to try and get a response, eyes darkening as the only response he got was a soft whimper. “Natsu…” This time he was rewarded with dazed, olive eyes shifting towards him, although he doubted that the Dragon-slayer was really aware of him at the moment and his fingers trembled as he reached up to ghost over the bloody wound on his temple. “Idiot what were you thinking….?”

“P…protect…mate,” Natsu’s gaze focused for the briefest moment, a weak attempt at a smile tugging at his lips before his eyes closed and he slipped sideways, Gray lunging forward to catch him and cradling the Dragon-slayer against his chest, pressing a kiss into pink hair. _I don’t want to be protected though…_


	627. GrayLu + 'Cute'

“Lucy!” Gray called as he stepped into the library, hoping that he could tear the Celestial mage away from her books for lunch because she had been down here for hours…and she had been working ridiculously hard for the last few days, and he was missing his girlfriend. However, he found himself coming up short when he spotted Lucy, a soft smile creeping across his face…so that was why she had been gone for so long. She was curled up in one of the armchairs that she had Levy had begged the Master to put into the library, her head nestled in the book she had been reading, arms and legs hanging over the side of the chair. Her blonde hair was sticking up in all directions, her mouth open as she snored softly because of the uncomfortable position and for a moment all he could do was stand there and stare at her… _cute,_ he thought shaking his head before forcing himself to move forward, fairly certain that she was going to get a crick in her neck if he left her like that.


	628. GrayLu + 'Blonde'

“I think you’re going to have to accept the inevitable…” Lucy teased with a smile, ignoring the half-hearted pout from her husband as he moved backwards and forwards, rocking their youngest son to sleep with a soft smile on his face as the baby gurgled softly against him.

“I don’t want to…”

“You’re going to be the only non-blonde in this family,” Lucy’s smile became a grin as he shot her a dismayed look, it amused her no end that all four of their children had taken after her in that department…and whilst she knew that Gray couldn’t care one way or the other, it was still fun to tease him about. “Unless you dye your hair of course…”

“Not happening…”


	629. Freed Justine + 'Ill'

    Normally the noise from the guild didn’t bother him, he had even got to the point where he could read and work his way through books and the guild’s paperwork with a full on brawl raging around him…that was not the case today. Today even the slightest noise…footsteps on the floor, the chink of glasses, voices both soft and loud…it all sent a spike of pain through his head, adding to the pounding headache that he had woken with that morning and which he had desperately been trying to ignore. I can’t be ill, it was the same mantra he used whenever he felt under the weather, clinging to it to let him get through whatever work he had to do, but today it felt weak and powerless and he groaned as he let his head fall against the desk. _I’m not ill…_ It sounded weak in his own head, and from the worried voices he could hear buzzing around his head, he wasn’t doing a good job of convincing the other’s either. That thought had him lifting his head, waving them away with a trembling hand as he rose to his feet…he didn’t want to worry them…he wasn’t ill so he didn’t need their worry…apparently his body didn’t share that view though, because he had barely taken one step before the earth seemed to rush up to meet him, the guild disappearing in a swirl of colour as one last through ran through his mind.

_Maybe I am ill…_


	630. Happy/Carla + 'Fish'

    Carla rubbed a paw across her eyes, struggling to keep them open after seemingly endless hours sat by Happy’s bedside, but she didn’t dare close her eyes…he wasn’t out of the woods yet, and Wendy’s magic was still recovering…therefore she had to be there, to watch over him. She was fully aware of what that meant, even if Lily hadn’t felt the need to slip in to see them earlier, bluntly pointing out what she had been trying to put off realising…that her feelings for the blue Exceed had changed at some point, probably starting the day that she had thought that Jackal had killed him. Hesitating for a moment, realising that she couldn’t put this off any longer she reached out and grasped Happy’s paw, waiting to see if there was even a flicker of reaction and trying not to be too disappointed when he slept on, oblivious to the tears that had begun to trickle down her cheeks.

“Happy…when you wake up, please off me a fish again…”

_Please…._


	631. Chelia & Wendy & Romeo + 'Stupid Idea'

    Romeo groaned as he rolled over, clutching at his head and digging in his fingers to try and stop the incessant throbbing, grimacing as his stomach churned violently and he sat up with the intention of dashing for the bathroom, only to come up short when the room spun wildly around him and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Romeo…?” Wendy’s voice sounded unbearably loud and he groaned again, only to flinch as he felt her fingers on his face before he felt her magic washing over him…chasing away the headache and nausea …and he sighed with relief as he opened his eyes to find the world had settled. “Better?”

“Yeah…Thank you.”

“You’re both idiots,” the Dragon-slayer told him, managing to sound truly irritated for once…and at the reminder of their companion Romeo turned to see that Chelia was sprawled on the other side of the bed, still dead to the world, although the greenish tinge to her face suggested that she would be waking up soon. “So whose stupid idea was it to raid Cana’s alcohol?”


	632. Fraxus + 'Childhood'

“Where did you get those?” Laxus demanded, horrified to see the pictures that Freed was carefully putting into photo frames...he certainly didn’t mind the ones of them together, or the ones of the Raijinshuu, it was the ones of him as a tiny child that he was objecting to, fairly sure he had destroyed all the ones he could get his hands on back when he lived at home.

“The Master,” Freed replied with a smirk, and the Dragon-slayer groaned and cursed in one breath…of course it was the old man, always clinging to nostalgia…growling he reached forward and tried to snatch them away, only to come up short when his fingers encountered a rune barrier that Freed must’ve set up, pre-guessing his reaction.

“Freed…”

“What?” The younger man demanded, and Laxus gulped as he caught the glint in the turquoise eyes, knowing from painful experience that he wasn’t going to win this battle, and he pouted as he glanced down at the photos as he admitted defeat.

“Fine…then where are your childhood pictures?” He knew at once that had been the wrong thing to ask, unsurprised when Freed’s expression became shuttered as the younger man glanced away, but not before he caught the pain in his eyes that he hadn’t quite managed to mask. “Freed….”


	633. Laxus & Cana (Brotp) + 'Winner'

“Congratulations.” Cana blinked in surprise as a fresh tankard was placed in front of her followed by a bottle, before glancing up as Laxus slid onto the bench opposite it her with his own drink. She stared at him with narrowed eyes before, trying to remember the last time she had seen him by anyone outside the Raijinshuu a drink, before slowly reaching out and accepting the drink.

“Thank you…”

“After that performance you deserve it,” he pointed out as he took a sip of his drink, leaning back with the same smug grin he had been wearing ever since they had taken both parts of the competition stage and Cana couldn’t help but return it.

“They’re not going to forget you in a hurry.” “They’re not going to forget Fairy Tail,” she corrected, eyes narrowing for a moment as she thought back to the boos and jeers that had met them when they first arrived. “Not when we’re going to be the winners,” she added confidently, raising her glass for a cheer and Laxus didn’t hesitate to clink their tankards together.

“Yes we are.”


	634. Lucy x Cana x Juvia + 'Heart'

   Hospital beds were not meant for three people, they had realised that a few hours ago, but neither Lucy or Juvia had any intention of leaving as they curled themselves around their girlfriend. Cana had woken briefly earlier, still out of it after the fight the doctors had, had to get her heart beating again and to stem the bleeding before Porlyusica had been able to get to them. Still she had been aware enough to realise they were there, weakly curling her fingers around theirs, their names a whisper behind the oxygen mask before she slipped under again. That was why they had snuck back in after visiting hours, climbing onto the bed so that they were wrapped around her, able to feel the steady rise and fall of her chest to reassure themselves she was still with them…and there so that she didn’t wake up alone, something she feared above something else and they exchanged sleepy smiles over her as the Card mage unconsciously snuggled closer to then.

_She’s still with us…_


	635. Stingue + 'Protective'

    Rogue’s steps are hesitant as he slips into the room he shares with Sting, relieved for once to see no sign of their feline partners as his gaze falls on the huddled figure in the far bed. He wants to call out to his mate, but the words get stuck in his throat and besides, he knows that Sting is fully aware of his presence anyway and instead he pads across to the bed, circling around it so that he is facing the blond. Blue eyes are open, rimmed with red and in the case of the left surrounded by purpling bruises that make the Shadow mage growl lowly in the back of his throat, his fingers shaking as he reaches out towards it, halting before he actually connects as he doesn’t want to hurt Sting.

“I…I’m so sorry,” he whispers instead, anguish and guilt thick in his voice, and Sting’s expression softens as he reaches out to grasp the reaching hand.

“It’s not your fault…I was the one who chose to get in the way.” _To protect you,_ the words hang unspoken between them and with a soft sob Rogue is moving, clambering up on the bed and curling himself around Sting as best as he can…the blond protected him from their guild master’s wrath earlier, now it’s his turn to be the protector.


	636. Lyoray + 'Courage'

    Lyon was breathing heavily as he dropped back beside Gray, his stomach churning unpleasantly as he took in his own wounds before shifting his gaze to the younger mage. Gray was covered in cuts and bruises, his left arm clamped protectively against his body and Lyon’s eyes narrowed as he caught the ice splinting the limb… _broken_ …his mind managed to say it so calmly, completely at odds with the panic threatening to rise in his chest. This entire job had been a mess from the start and they had no idea where any of their teammates were, and there was no way they were going to be given the chance to wait for someone to find them, the other mages already gathering once more. He jolted as Gray reached out for him, the light touch pulling him firmly back into the present and despite the tremors he could feel wracking his boyfriend he found the touch grounding.

“For courage,” Gray murmured, leaning in to kiss him softly, just a brief meeting of the lips before he staggered to his feet and held out his uninjured arm in invitation. “Let’s get this over with and go home.”


	637. Lyoray + 'Maybe'

    The first time Lyon asked Gray to marry him he was well past tipsy, staggering and rambling drunkenly to the younger mage as Gray guided him home from the Fantasia festival, pausing for a moment at the mumbled question before reply with a soft.

“Maybe.”

   The second time was in the middle of war, the tide of the battles well and truly set against them and both of them nearly at their limits both magically and physically. Gray had tugged him down behind a damaged wall so that they could catch a breather, steal a quick kiss and make sure that neither of them had any fatal wounds…and Lyon had found himself grasping Gray’s hand and asking him to marry him, wanting Gray to know how much he meant to him in case they didn’t get through this. Gray had stilled at the question for a moment, colour seeping into his cheeks even as he shook his head on disbelief, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Maybe…if we live with through this.”


	638. Natsu & Juvia + 'Brotp'

    Natsu was unsurprised when he spotted the familiar figure of the Water mage sat by the river, his expression softening as he takes in her slumped shoulders and the way the water in front of her is responding to her emotions. Shaking his head, and wondering just how much trouble he would get in for decking Gray, guessing that his best friend’s obliviousness is at least part of the reason Juvia is sat down there, he begins to make his way down the bank. He doesn’t speak, letting his warmth spread out ahead of him instead, his magic engulfing her even before he drops down at her side and wraps an arm loosely around her shoulder. He doesn’t ask if she wants to talk about it, they’ve done this often enough since he’d first discovered they shared the same pace to go and mope to know that isn’t what she wants, beside if he’s honest he doesn’t have a clue what to say…or which side to take as both of them are his friends. But he can and will be there by her side, offering her warmth and a shoulder to cry if she wants, and later when she has calmed down a bit he will drag her around town until a small smile creeps back onto her face.


	639. Gajeel & Juvia + 'Brotp'

   Juvia’s fingers are gentle, completely at odds with the fierce scowl she is directing at the Iron Dragon-slayer as he grumbles and growls at her, eventually reaching up to smack him on the nose when he snarls at her.

“Gajeel…” They’ve known each other long enough by now for her to have dropped the honorifics with his name, especially when he is being an idiot and he stills as he catches the warning in her voice. Instead he grits his teeth as she cleans the piercing that he had managed to let get infected, well aware that he’s lucky she hadn’t forced him to face Porlyusica, and willing to admit to himself at least that he trusts the Water mage more than the healer after everything they’ve been through together. She had been the only one he had let get close enough to treat his wounds in Phantom Lord, and as he watched her biting her lower lip in concentration he couldn’t stop the small smile that tugged at his lips or resisting reaching out to rest his hand on her shoulder for a moment.

“Thank you…”


	640. Gratsu + 'Festival'

    Gray watched with amusement as the Dragon-slayer bounces ahead of him, more excited than many of the children around them, a bright, sunny smile that had been missing for too long on his face. Every couple of minutes the idiot would remember that he was there and coming loping back to his side, shyly taking his hand and walking beside him for a few minutes, still unused to initiating public displays despite the fact they’ve been together for months. Gray knows that he should be paying more attention to the festival, after all the winter festival is one of the most beautiful times in Magnolia, decorations strewn the length of the streets, little wooden huts housing the stalls that have popped up and leading through to the main park where the fair and massive Christmas tree are waiting…he should be drinking in the sight, and enjoying his favourite time of year, but all he can see and all he wants to see is the source of the summer warmth pressed against his side.


	641. Gratsu + 'Gift'

   Gray had always struggled to know what to buy Natsu for his birthday or Christmas, occasionally going so far as to miss the days when they had been little more than rivals and he hadn’t really had to worry about…instead he now found himself spending days if not weeks trying to find the perfect thing for his mate. It wasn’t as though he didn’t know what kind of things Natsu would like, after all he was fairly sure that apart from Happy he knew the Dragon-slayer better than anyone…but the problem was that Natsu had never really been bothered by ‘things’, and whilst he was always happy to receive gifts, you could see it in the olive eyes that it wasn’t necessary. However, what he did like were gestures…they didn’t have to be huge, the tiniest thing like a kiss to the end of his nose would have him blushing and smiling, his eyes brighter than ever…. but those things were every day gestures, and Gray wanted… needed something bigger. Inspiration came a couple of days later when he was woken by a sudden breeze, blinking as he realised his idiotic mate was sneaking in through the window again, and even as he had gathered the newly returned Dragon-slayer in his arms, his eyes had widened. Three days later on Natsu’s birthday he had handed the Fire mage a tiny box, watching nervously as a curious Natsu slowly opened, relief flooding him as the beaming smile that he loved so much spread across the Dragon-slayer’s lips as he pulled out a copy of Gray’s door key.


	642. Gratsu + 'Chained'

    Gray had moved past furious the moment he had regained consciousness to find no sign of Natsu…the Dragon-slayer had been right there, he could remember his mate crying out for him in alarm before he had passed out and his expression darkened as he remembered how his name had transformed into a cry of pain. Ice was spreading out around him, creeping across the ground and up the walls but he made no effort to rein in his magic, he wanted them to know that he was coming…he wanted Natsu to know that he was coming.

   It didn’t take him long to find them, apparently they hadn’t expected him to pursue them so quickly as they had only established the barest of protections, not that it would have mattered. The moment he spotted distinctive pink hair, his gaze immediately drawn to the Dragon-slayer who had been roughly chained to the wall, his face covered in bruises and blood and his eyes mere slits that seemed unable to focus on anything…his temper rose to new levels. The ice that had been spreading around him up until this point was nothing compared to the bitter cold that arose around him now, onyx eyes glittering with fury as his magic rose and washed over those who had been foolish enough to hurt his mate like a tsunami, obliterating everything in its path.


	643. Gratsu + 'Proposal'

   Natsu’s expression was grim as he studied Gray, his eyes dark as he traced the cuts and bruises covering his mate’s skin, the bandages wrapped around his head, torso and arm…the pale face that made it look like Gray was barely a step away from death. It had been close…and Natsu found himself reaching out and gently grasping the Ice mage’s wrist, his fingers seeking out the pulse and his eyes closing as he felt it steady beneath his touch. Too close. Blinking back sudden tears he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had been carrying around for the past month, trying to wait for the perfect moment to ask Gray to marry him, but he had nearly lost his mate…nearly lost the chance to ask him, and there was no way he could wait, especially not with how the war was going…and the role he still had to play.

“I know it’s selfish…but will you marry me?” He whispered, searching hopefully for any sign that Gray had heard his words…. that he wanted to marry him, but the Ice mage slumbered on and he was running out of time. Hesitating for a moment, he pulled out the ring and gently eased it on, running his finger over the silver band. “I promise that when this is over I will ask you again…properly,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss his mate, tears swimming in his eyes as he pulled back and forced himself turning away….there was still a battle that he had to fight, he just hoped that lick would be on his side and let him come back to keep his promise.


	644. Sting & Natsu (Brotp) + 'Brothers'

    Natsu and Sting shared identical horrified looks, before falling back in a fit of laughter much to the consternation of the Sabertooth mages who had gathered around, only Rogue sat on the far side of the guild seemed to have any idea of what was going on. Sting was the first to try and regain control of himself, knowing that he needed to explain before anyone else could get the wrong idea, but when he opened his mouth to try he found himself snorting and falling back against the Fire mage. In a way he supposed he could understand their confusion, after all he had been spending a lot of a time with Natsu, with both of them taking turns to travel to the other…something that long distance lovers would do…but…he shook his head, laughing helplessly and nudging Natsu who seemed to be doing a better job of calming himself.

“We’re not…” Natsu began, shaking his head and chuckling before glancing at the blond. “We’re not dating…we’ve never been dating and we never will.”

“But...” Yukino protested.

“If anything…we’re brothers,” Sting finally managed to get his voice to work, his smile soft as he glanced at the Fire mage currently leaning against his shoulder, earning a warm grin in return as Natsu nodded in agreement.


	645. Sting & Natsu (Brotp) + 'Neglect'

“You’re an idiot,” Sting told Natsu as he pulled the covers over the smaller Dragon-slayer, narrowing his eyes as the Fire mage grinned wearily up at him. He had been looking forward to Natsu’s visit for the past week, and he had been completely unprepared for opening his front door only for the other Dragon-slayer to stumble and fall, and he would’ve hit the ground if Sting hadn’t moved so fast. “Why didn’t you get it seen by a healer?” He demanded as he gestured to the nasty wound that he had just finished cleaning and re-bandaging…if you could call the filthy rags Natsu had wrapped around it a bandage.

“I didn’t want to be late…”

“Idiot,” Sting sighed, but his expression softened slightly. “I’m glad you made it,” he admitted, unable to deny the fact that he would have been really disappointed if the Fire mage hadn’t made it, and his eyes narrowed at the triumphant grin that had appeared, and he lightly tapped Natsu on the head. “Just don’t neglect yourself next time…I’m old enough to wait.”


	646. Sting & Natsu (Brotp) + 'Angel;

“Natsu!” The alarmed shout of his name was followed by a blinding flash of light, and Natsu was forced to fling an arm up to protect is eyes, groaning as the sudden movement sent pain lancing through him. He couldn’t follow the sounds of the battle, but he knew who had been triumphant when he heard a familiar whoop a few minutes later, and despite his exhaustion and pain he couldn’t help but grin. Cautiously he began to lower his arm as he heard footsteps drawing near, and it didn’t take long for Sting to appear above him, blue eyes concern and his magic still flaring around him in response to his agitation. “Are you all right?”

“I’ll live, thanks to my own personal guardian angel,” Natsu replied with a weak grin, which grew when Sting scoffed at the nickname, but it then faded as he winced. “Although I think painkillers and a healer might be a good idea as well.”


	647. Sting & Natsu (Brotp) + 'Demon'

    Sting’s expression darkened as he crouched down and snatched the bottle out of Natsu’s hands, alarmed to realise that it was nearly empty…along with the six other bottles scattered around the other Dragon-slayer. He’d known that something was wrong when Natsu hadn’t returned, but he hadn’t expected this…not that he could really blame him, not after Zeref had announced in front of all the allied forces exactly who or what Natsu was…and not everyone had been willing to have faith in Natsu, even though he had done nothing but fight for them. Sighing he settled himself down on the floor beside Natsu who was staring at his empty hands, seemingly unable to comprehend that the bottle was gone and he gently wrapped an arm around his best friend, relieved when after a moment Natsu let himself slump against him.

“I’m a monster…” The slurred whisper made Sting’s heart ache, and he scowled, wishing that he had been as quick as Erza and the others in quashing the less friendly responses to Natsu, and instead he tightened his hold.

“No you’re not…”


	648. Frufus + 'Alcohol'

    Freed had thought that it was impossible for anyone to have a lower alcohol tolerance than he did, well aware of his own limits…but that had been until tonight. They had been out celebrating their anniversary, and whilst he had abstained from alcohol after his first glass of wine, Rufus for once hadn’t been so restrained…with rather interesting results. It had started off with the Memory mage just rambling on about this and that, jumping from topic to topic at dizzying speed, until Freed had no idea what he was actually trying to talk about…then had come the magic. Alcohol and memories never really mixed well, and that held true even when said memories were the basis of someone’s magic and Freed had been forced to haul the other man out of the restaurant, as weird and wonderful combinations of magic began to fill the air around his partner. Even now as he guided the softly giggling Memory mage back to their hotel, he was forced to ignore the ice sculptures that looked worrying like him that kept appearing around them, only to disappear in explosions of lighting, fire and every other type of magic Rufus had ever memorised and he made a note to make sure Rufus stayed away from alcohol for a while…maybe permanently, he added as he frantically through up a rune barrier as one of the statues exploded a little too close for comfort.


	649. Orfus + 'Shopping'

   Orga sighed as he trailed after Rufus, wondering why on earth he had agreed to accompany the other man on a shopping trip…he hated shopping…his only consolation was that it wasn’t clothes shopping, but book shopping. Of course that also meant heavier bags, and at some point he had wound up carrying all the bags, his arms now weighed down and he was beginning to wander just where Rufus planned on putting them all. Their flat was already overwhelmed with books, he had even found some stashed in the bathroom cabinet the other day and he had meant to bring the issue up with his partner, but he found the words dying on his lips whenever they entered another book shop. It was the expression on Rufus’s face whenever he saw a book shop, the spark in the green eyes when he found a book he hadn’t read or had been looking for, and the small smile that the younger man would shoot at him every few minutes…those little expressions were the reason why he stayed quiet, and why he allowed himself to be dragged around every inch of the town…well that, and the promise of dinner at his favourite restaurant.


	650. Baccana + 'Allergies'

   Cana muttered under her breath as she put the finishing touches to their dinner, wondering why on earth she had agreed to this being the forfeit for losing their last drinking contest, well aware that it wasn’t just because Bacchus loved her cooking. When they’d first started dating she had thought that he was just ridiculously fussy about he ate, always getting irritated and a little embarrassed with his intense perusal of menus and interrogation of the waiters, so different from his usual laid-back attitude. That had been until she had had the delight of witnessing his reaction to peanuts…not an experience she wanted to repeat, and she had trapped him with her cards as soon as he was back on his feet and forced him to list every single thing he was allergic to, because as much as he drove her up the wall at times she didn’t want to kill him…and damn, it wasn’t a short list. Which was why she was one of the few people he now trusted to cook for him, and why he would do anything in his power to get her to cook, hence the drinking contest the night before which had left her with the worst hangover she’d had in a long time…and resulted in her now having a hungry boyfriend sat at the table, happily drinking whilst she cooked a meal that wouldn’t kill him. _Just wait until it’s your turn to do a forfeit,_ she thought as she dished up the food, at least cooking had given her plenty of time to come up with some interesting ideas and she was pleased to see him gulp nervously as she smirked across at him.


	651. Frufus + 'Protector'

   Rufus arrived in the infirmary in a flurry of worried words, flashing eyes and fierce scowl, not appeased in the slightest to find Freed propped up on the pillows, a soft apologetic smile on his lips. Apparently the Rune mage had cottoned onto the fact that he wasn’t going to be forgiven that easily, because his smile disappeared with a soft sigh.

“I’m all right…”

“You nearly weren’t,” Rufus pointed out bluntly, but he softened slightly and moved to settle on the edge of the bed, studying his partner with narrowed eyes. The turquoise eyes were still slightly dulled with pain, and he could make out the bandages peeping out from under Freed’s shirt and his stomach churned… it had been too close. Whilst his fingers were gentle as he reached out, entwining them with Freed’s and feeling the Rune mage relaxing slightly at the gesture, his voice cracked out like a whip making Freed wince. “I don’t need a protector. I need someone who trusts that I can protect myself, and who will let me make my own mistakes and be there when I wait up in the infirmary.” They both knew that if Freed hadn’t acted, Rufus wouldn’t have made it to the infirmary and he was unsurprised to see that Freed was unrepentant as he met his gaze…and Rufus silently vowed to do everything he could to make sure they never ended up in this situation again.


	652. Frufus + 'Jealousy'

   Freed growled under his breath, unsure of who he was more annoyed at right now…Rufus, the women who seemed to think it was all right to drape themselves over the Memory mage, or himself for feeling so jealous. He knew that Rufus had no interest in the women and that the only reason he hadn’t sent them was packing was because it was rude, and the Memory make mage always strove to be a gentleman…he also knew just how loyal his partner was, but that didn’t stop the sickening feeling in his stomach. Biting his lip, he forced himself to turn away before he said or did something he might not regret, missing the way amused green eyes had darted across to him at the movement. He had barely made it to the door before his movement was arrested by warm arms grabbing him and he stilled, immediately recognising who it was, and despite his irritation he tilted his head to look at Rufus, only to be caught by surprise when the other man lent in to steal a kiss.

“I’m yours,” Rufus reassured him, pulling back for a second to smile at him, before leaning in for a second kiss as the crowd around them cheered and wolf-whistled…and Freed felt his irritation and jealousy seeping away as he melted back against the other man.

“I know.”


	653. GrayLu + 'Underwear'

   Gray was sure that Lucy was enjoying this far more than she should be, and he scowled at her even as he glanced at the pair of knickers she was holding out to him. There were many things wrong with this situation…and not just the fact that he was genuinely having to steal her underwear because his bag had gone awol, and in typical fashion he had managed to strip, only this time not even his boxers had been spared and there was only so long he could hide in the toilet where she had shoved him the moment she realised what had happened. Happy and Natsu had gone to try and find his clothes, but he didn’t hold out much hope…which left the pink monstrosity that she was currently holding out to him, and the cloak that Natsu had left him. He had tried to argue that he could just wear the cloak, but the others had just stared at him, until he admitted that probably wasn’t a good idea…which left this…with a defeated sigh he reached out to take them, glowering as she smirked at him.

“We don’t talk about this…ever…”

“Sure,” Lucy sing-songed as she turned away to give him the illusion of privacy, even though she had seen it all already, and he just knew that he was never going to live this moment down. Ever.


	654. GrayLu + 'Nowhere'

   Lucy let out an oomph as Gray suddenly dropped into her lap with a laugh, and she scowled playfully at him even as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“What do you want?”

“There was nowhere else to sit,” he explained with a grin, fully aware that there were empty seats at the neighbouring tables and Lucy rolled her eyes at him before leaning in for a kiss. Normally she would have just shoved him to the ground…but that tended to lead to a brawl, and whilst it was a very typical Fairy Tail thing to do, she was keen to avoid a brawl this early in the evening, especially at her own engagement party. That was the other reason for her tolerance, and her expression softened as her gaze drifted to the ring on her finger, still unable to believe that it was there and she jumped when cold fingers grasped hers, lifting her hand so that he could kiss the ring.


	655. GrayLu + 'Abilities'

Gray sighed as he dropped onto the bed beside Lucy, managing a weary smile when she reached out to run her fingers through his hair, both of them exhausted after a day spent chasing after not only their own children, but most of the guild’s children as well. “Remind me not to suggest a party next year,” he muttered, wiggling until he was properly on the bed and curling around his wife, who hummed softly as she leant against him. Looking after that many children was always going to be exhausting even with all their help from their friends, but unfortunately they were all at an age where they were starting to learn magic…trapping a dozen or so children in one room, with a range of magical abilities that varied in type and strength was a recipe for disaster and he was surprised the house was still standing. “Are you telling me you’re not proud of Leo icing Luka to the wall?” Lucy asked knowingly, shaking her head as she remembered how jubilant her eldest had been when he had stuck the fire mage to the wall…until Luka had burnt his way free of course. Gray laughed at that and nodded, remembering Natsu’s dismayed growl, and he sighed as he let his eyes drift shut…in the morning he would have to set about teaching his son how to really deal with a fire mage.


	656. GrayLu + 'Dignity'

   There were times like this, as he watched Lucy bowing formally to the King and Princess with all the dignity of the heiress that she had once been, that Gray worried that she might miss this life. He remembered how happy she had been after the last ball they had attended, rambling on about the dancing and food, and being able to talk to people who had known her family and he could see a similar happiness in her eyes now as she moved aside to let others make their greetings. _I can’t give her this_ , Gray thought as he bowed to the King before smiling at Hisui, who shot him a knowing look as he moved across to join Lucy.

“I forgot how long the meet and greets take,” Lucy grumbled when he reached her, immediately slipping her hand in to his and resting her head against his shoulder, and he glanced down at her just as her stomach grumbled loudly. “I just want to eat,” she sounded so normal, so like herself, that he couldn’t stop himself from chuckling slightly, and as he pulled her into his side, he let himself remember how relieved she had been when the pomp and ceremony was over last time…he might not be able to give her this, but maybe, that wasn’t really a problem.


	657. GrayLu + 'Preach'

   Fairy Tail had always preached valuing life…no matter what an enemy had done to them, they were to be defeated, not killed and until now Lucy had always agreed with that. She had never once envisioned a situation where she would want to go against that, against her own respect for life…that had been until they had stolen Gray from her. The memory of his pale face, eyes wide and expression one of fear haunted her every moment, and the sound of his voice, hoarse and broken after hours of screaming as he pleaded with her to help him…to make the pain stop, right before his eyes had slid shut and he had died in her arms, echoed in her mind constantly. His final breath had stolen all thoughts of mercy and forgiveness from her heart, and that was why she had left the guild, the blank skin on the back of her hand another reminder of the emptiness his death had left behind…an emptiness that was slowly being filled with burning rage as she stood in front of the guild that had dared steal him form her, her hand already on her keys and whip in hands.


	658. GrayLu + 'Speech'

   Gray had a whole speech planned out for this proposal, he even had notes scribbled on a very tattered piece of paper that he had been carrying around for weeks. Of course with Fairy Tail things very rarely went to plan, and all his romantic plans for a candlelit dinner and getting down on one knee and listing all the things he loved about her…or all the things he could list without boring her to death, had gone flying out the window, when he had abruptly blurted the question out in the middle of a battle. Lucy had been sent flying towards him, and only a desperate twist on his part had stopped her from landing right in the midst of another group of enemies, and it was in that moment, holding her against himself, both of them flushed from the fight and sporting more than a few injuries he knew that he didn’t want to wait. He had waited for her to laugh at him, or scold him or say no…instead he had received a tremulous ‘yes’ in his ear, a moment before they had been forced to dive in separate directions as they were swept into the battle once more. However, with that single word echoing in his ear, there was no way he was going to lose this fight and considering that Lucy had just summoned Virgo and Loke, she was of a similar mind…they were going to get through this.


	659. Lyoray + 'Giants'

    Gray wasn’t enjoying the gob-smacked look on Lyon’s face, not at all…well maybe a little bit…or a lot, he admitted as he felt his grin spreading even further as the other Ice mage glanced around wildly as the Sun Village Giants gathered around to greet them. They had been sharing tales of the strangest things they had seen when travelling around Fiore, and Lyon hadn’t believed him when he’d told him about the huge inhabitants of Sun Village, hence the sudden trip to visit Flare and her guardians. It had been strange being back here, and he had been hit by memories when they first arrived, but thankfully seeing the stunned expression on his boyfriend’s expression had been more than enough to distract him. Seeing Lyon shooting him a somewhat pitiful look, overwhelmed by the gathered Giants, Gray took pity on him, carefully moving through their legs to reach the other Ice mage and wrapping an arm around him.

“Believe me now?” He asked cheekily, managing to steal a quick kiss before Lyon pushed him away in annoyance, only to pull him back when a Giant narrowly missed stepping on him.


	660. Lyoray + 'Faces'

    Gray went completely still, keeping his breathing soft and steady as he felt Lyon’s fingers gently beginning to trail over his face, leaning into the touch as the other Ice mage began to trace the contours of his face. He hummed softly at the sensation, he had always loved it when Lyon did this…usually late at night as they lay curled together in the bed, the older man using it as a way to reassure himself that they had really come this far, that they were together. Now though it had become something more, and his breathing hitched as he opened unseeing eyes, listening for the sharp intake of breath that most people gave when greeted without whatever remained of his eyes, but Lyon never faltered…he never did. Slowly, hesitantly he reached out, feeling the material of his boyfriend’s shirt and following it up until he found Lyon’s chin, tapping it lightly before moving upwards. His fingers following a familiar path, he knew this face, knew it as well as he had once known his own, and his lips curved up in a smile as he heard Lyon’s breath catch as he trailed his fingers over cool lips before leaning in to steal a quick kiss, before resuming mapping out his boyfriend’s face.


	661. Lyoray + 'Protection'

   Lyon hissed as Gray gently settled him at the back of the cave, leaning him back against the wall and quietly urging him to hold the bandage down on the deep gash on his thigh. He had been too slow, and he was lucky that Gray had managed to pull him out of the way in time…but now there was no way he could fight, and they could both hear the sound of the demon moving closer to their location and he tensed, opening his mouth to tell Gray to get out of there and leave him behind. However, Gray was already moving, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips before rising and heading to the front of the cave, and fear stirred in the pit of Lyon’s stomach as he caught the determined expression on his boyfriend’s face and the dark marks spreading up his arm.

“Gray…what are you?” He asked, leaning forward and his eyes widened as Gray glanced back at him, sorrow in the dark eyes a moment before ice…not the beautiful, bluish ice that he remembered, but the strange, darker ice that came from his devil magic sprang up between them, sealing him in the cave and leaving Gray on the other side. “No! Gray!”

“It’s for your own protection,” Gray’s voice was barely audible, and Lyon sobbed as he managed to stagger to his feet, ignoring the fact that he dropped the bandage and the pain lancing through his leg as he stumbled to the ice…his hand landing on it, just as Gray’s shadow disappeared from sight.

“No…”


	662. Lyoray + 'Immersed'

   Lyon grinned as he crept towards his boyfriend who was currently sprawled on the sofa, his nose buried in a book, completely immersed in the story as he had been for the past hour. He hesitated for a moment, weighing the risk of riling Gray, with the prospect of actually getting some attention from the other Ice mage, and the latter won out as he darted forward with the intention of flinging himself on top of Gray. Only to squawk in surprise as ice flooded the room and he found himself suspended mid-air, blinking in surprise and hissing at the feel of ice against his skin…he might be an ice mage, but Grays’s devil magic was on a whole other level and he couldn’t stop himself from shivering. Sheepishly he met Gray’s gaze as the other Ice mage rolled over to look at him, arching an eyebrow at him as a smug grin crept across his face, and Lyon growled under his breath…he had been set up. However, his growl tapered off and he tensed as Gray rose smoothly to his feet with his book still in hand, and he gave the younger mage a puppy dog look in the hopes of earning forgiveness…only to shout out in protest as Gray merely smirked at him before heading out of the room, leaving him trapped in his ice.


	663. GrayLu + 'Hands'

   Lucy was trembling and nothing she did seemed to calm her nerves, although given the mages laid out before them that was understandable…she had come a long way from when she had first joined Fairy Tail, her magic and confidence growing, but these odds terrified her. She didn’t move though, there was no way she was going to back away from this or abandon her family because things were bad, she just wished that she could stop her trembling, unaware of the way her breathing had sped up. Her fear was rising, her panic increasing, but that all skidded to a halt a moment later as cool hands reached out and grasped hers…she didn’t need to look, she knew those hands as well as she knew her own…knew the scars and callouses earned through battle, and the brush of the ice magic against her skin. Feeling Gray’s hands tightening around hers, she slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze and managing a weak smile when he leant in to steal a quick kiss.

“We’ll get through this,” he promised as he pulled away, removing one hand but entwining his fingers with hers and moving so that he was standing firmly at her side, and she found herself nodding, warmth flooding her as she realised her trembling had stopped.


	664. Loray + 'Hands'

   Gray had managed to hold himself together around the rest of the guild, not wanting to fall apart as they said farewell to the Dragons, dragged Natsu away from where Igneel had fallen and generally take stock of what had happened. It was only later as he stumbled into the sanctuary of his flat that he allowed his mask to fall, a broken howl falling from his lips as he staggered into the bathroom to tend to his wounds, his breath hitching as he caught sight of his reflection. He was a mess, blood both his own and Silver’s covering his torso and he shuddered, anger bubbling up through the pain and he found himself lashing out at the mirror, pain sending him to his knees as he ripped his hand apart on the shattered glass. He was about to lash out at the ground, when warm hands stopped him, gently grasping his wrists and pulling his fists away from the ground and he snarled at the interference and tried to pull free. A soft sigh met his actions and he glanced up, meeting Loke’s worried gaze for a moment before the Lion tugged him into a tight hug, and as his partner’s arms went around him, he found his irritation disappearing as he broke down in heaving sobs.


	665. Luvia + 'Fairies'

   Lucy couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she glanced around the guild, taking in the flowers and bunting decorating the beams and main bar…Mira really had outdone herself for their wedding, and she shot a grateful look at the Takeover mage, before turning as fingers gently brushed against hers. If anything her smile only grew as her gaze fell on her wife. _Wife_ , she rolled the word over and over in her head, savouring it even as she entwined her fingers with Juvia’s and leant in to steal a kiss. They had both insisted on holding everything, including the ceremony in the guildhall and with very little pleading they had convinced Makarov, now leaning heavily on stick to preside. It had been Fairy Tail that had allowed them to meet…they had fallen in love fighting side by side for themselves, their nakama and the guild…and it had been Makarov who had welcomed them with open arms and a warm heart, and let them become Fairies…there really was nowhere else they could take this final step.


	666. Luvia + 'Soft'

“Lucy?” Juvia’s voice was soft, barely audible as tears threatened to fall, her hands trembling wildly as she reached out to take Lucy’s, searching for any hint that the Celestial mage knew that she was there.

“You’re not allowed to die,” she told the blonde softly, trying not to let her gaze focus on the bandages wrapped around her girlfriend’s head, or the cuts and bruises marring pale skin. Instead she focused on the surprisingly peaceful expression on Lucy’s face…the expression she had grown accustomed to waking to most mornings, and which she now feared losing. “Juvia…” She trailed off, swallowing thickly _…Juvia can’t do this without you_ , the words were on the tip of her tongue, but she knew that wasn’t what Lucy would want to hear…they weren’t the words that would call her back from wherever she was right now. “I love you….so you have to come back.”


	667. Fraxus + 'Enchanted'

   Laxus found himself frozen, watching mesmerised as his mate danced through the battle, his sword a delicate flash of silver in his hands and the purple of his magic casting a strange light on the surrounding area. It was always the same, as much as he adored the quiet man who would curl up against him, or follow him to the ends of the earth…it was this Freed, turquoise eyes flashing and expression set in determination which had first caught his attention and first drawn him in. Sometimes he wondered if there was another spell written into the runes that Freed was writing so fast that very few could follow, one set to enchant him, to make him unable to look away…but then the Rune mage would glance at him, a small smile tugging at his lips despite the exasperation in his eyes as though he knew where the Dragon-slayer’s thoughts had gone, and he knew that this was no spell. Freed didn’t need a spell to draw him in, he was irrevocably drawn to his mate’s side as he shook of his temporary paralysis, lightning crackling as he moved to stand beside the man who had caught him years ago just by being by his side.


	668. Gratsu + 'Enchanted'

It certainly hadn’t been love at first sight with them, Gray mused as he looked down at the Dragon-slayer curled contentedly against his chest, his fingers gentle as he began to card through the wayward pink hair. Even now they bickered and fought for more than any other couple he knew, although the heat that had always fuelled their early arguments was long gone…and yet it seemed that no matter what was said or done, he could never bring himself to even contemplate abandoning what they had. Part of it was because of how far they had come…they had fought long hard to get to this point and not just in their relationship, and those struggles and the friendship that had blossomed before love meant that their ties were stronger than any he had ever felt before. However, he knew that there was more to it than that…his fingers coming to a halt as he stared at Natsu’s face, a small smile tugging at his lips as the Fire mage snuffled softly before nudging him with his nose, still asleep, to encourage him to continue. With a small laugh Gray obeyed, realising that at some point he had fallen completely under this idiot’s spell…and that despite their rocky start, there was nowhere he would rather be.


	669. Lyoray + 'Enchanted'

   If anyone asked Lyon at which moment he had fallen for Gray he would flush slightly, and murmur that it had been the moment that the younger Ice mage had rallied during their battle on Galuna Island. That grim, determined expression had been one that he had recognised from their childhood, it was the same one that Gray had worn the day he had gone after Deliora…the day everything had fallen apart…but at the same time it was completely different. He hadn’t let it show at the time, but he had found himself quaking slightly, faltering in the face of that expression…and the realisation that the man in front of him had not only the power, but the willpower and heart to move forward…to do what he couldn’t. He had expected to feel resentment, instead he had found himself mulling over that expression for a long time, slowly falling for this new version of Gray…and when he finally gave into temptation and confessed to Gray, he was met for a brief moment by the same expression, and he realised that side of Gray was a spell that he had long since fallen under.


	670. Lyvia + 'Enchanted'

    Lyon had known that it was dangerous to wander along this track of river, he had heard the local stories, most of which he had dismissed as folktales and nonsense and paying more attention to the recent reports of bandits in the area. It was only two days later when he found himself wandering past the same tree stump he was sure he had passed at least twice before, that he realised that he should have paid for attention to the myths…even following the river bank wasn’t enough to guide him out of whatever enchantment he had been caught in, and after several hours of deliberately searching for a way out he sank down in defeat by the river. Lost in his thoughts it took him longer than it should to realise that he was being watched, his breath catching in his throat as he lifted his head to find a girl sat on the other side of the river watching him with wide, blue eyes. There was a wild, unearthly air to her even before she slowly rose to her feet and moved into the river, heading towards him and moving as though she had become part of the water and Lyon knew that he should be afraid, but he found himself unable to look away or even attempt to move away. She was beautiful, and his heart was hammering in his chest as she emerged from the water and glided up to him, her arms snaking around to him and drawing him into a hug…she was humming now, then singing softly in his ear and he found himself unable to resist as she pulled him towards the water…and his thoughts were only of her even as the river waters closed above his head a few minutes later.


	671. Fraxus + 'Confession'

    It had been a long time coming, the realisation that he couldn’t actually imagine a life without Freed at his side…the Rune mage seemed to have always been there, and it had been a bolt from the blue, a battle gone wrong that had nearly snatched him away that had forced Laxus to realise that he needed the younger man as more than a friend. It wasn’t earth-shattering, some part of him had already realised as much, but it did raise the issue of what he was going to do…ignoring it wasn’t an option as Laxus had never been one to deny himself what he wanted, and besides he knew that if he waited too long then someone else or something else could steal Freed away from him. He had spent hours…days…trying to work out what to say, watching Freed for any sign that Freed felt the same, colour slowly seeping into his cheeks as he realised that every word and action showed that the Rune mage felt the same…that he had felt the same for a long time. Eventually it became too much, all thoughts of making a romantic gesture or doing it properly disappeared…and he found himself pulling Freed to him in the aftermath of a fight, both of them sweating, blood and bruises littering their skin, unable to stop himself from thinking that Freed had never looked so beautiful a split second before he found himself kissing the younger man, all his repressed feelings pouring forth in one go. They were both red when they pulled back and breathing heavily, but Laxus took strength from the fact that Freed hadn’t tried to push him away, leaning in to rest his forehead against Freed’s.

“I love you…”


	672. GrayLu + 'Lovely'

    Gray couldn’t stop himself from glancing up at the clock yet again…Lucy was late, a small part of him…or rather, a rapidly growing part of him was terrified that she had changed her mind about this date. It had taken him a ridiculously long time to summon up the courage to ask her out, worried about changing the dynamics of the team or damaging the friendship they already had, but she had agreed…easily, with no sign of hesitation and he’d allowed himself to get his hopes up. _But…_

“Gray!” Suddenly she was there rushing into the restaurant, slightly out of breath and a worried expression on her face that melted away when she saw him. “I’m sorry I’m late, I couldn’t decide what to wear…” she admitted as she hurried towards him, blushing slightly, and Gray blinked as he realised that she looked just as nervous as he felt and he rose to greet her with a warm smile.

“You look lovely.”


	673. GrayLu + 'Enchanted'

“Gray stop it!” Lucy scolded, already knowing that it was a lost cause even before his arms tightened around her waist, his lips cool against her skin as he trailed kisses down the side of her neck and she nearly dropped the spoon into the pan. “Gray.”

“It’s your own fault,” he pointed out, completely unrepentant as he nuzzled the back of her head, messing up her hair even though he knew that he would probably pay for it later. “You’re the one that got things started earlier…and then stopped…”

“Because your daughter woke up,” Lucy retorted, but he could hear the smile in her voice even before she turned in the circle, smiling up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a proper kiss. Gray smiled into the kiss, pulling back just enough to reply, his breath tickling her lips.

“It’s still your fault…you enchanted me.”


	674. Lyoray + 'Fight'

    Lyon sighed as he slipped into the bedroom, his eyes immediately drawn to huddled form under the covers facing away from him and for a moment he was distracted by just how small Gray could make himself. However, he shook his head to clear that thought as he cautiously moved across to the bed, settling down on far edge and trying to ignore the way his heart plummeted when there wasn’t the slightest reaction from the other Ice mage. It wasn’t that unusual for them to bicker, but for some reason what had started out as a simple argument about chores had blossomed into something more, tempers rising and words growing harsher until things were said that shouldn’t have been said…and Gray for the first time in years had just fled. It had been that, which had finally shaken Lyon out of his anger, and now weighed heavily on him as he tentatively reached out to brush his fingers over his boyfriend’s shoulder. Gray tensed at the touch but he made no attempt to pull away, and he decided to take that as an encouraging sign, gently shifting his hand so that he could grip Gray’s shoulder properly.

“I’m sorry…”


	675. Lyoray + 'Domestic'

    Gray’s stripping habit…he refused to acknowledge that he had the same problem, albeit less severely than his boyfriend…was distracting at the best of times, and downright problematic at others. However, right now Lyon was thanking whatever deity there was that Gray had never lost that habit, leaning forward to appreciate the view as Gray moved backwards and forwards in front of the cooker, wearing nothing but his boxers and the ‘kiss the chef’ apron he had jokingly bought for Lyon last Christmas. Unable to resist that instruction, especially when Gray looked as appetising as he did right now, Lyon quietly rose to his feet and prowled forward with a smirk. The other Ice mage was oblivious, humming softly under his breath, enjoying the rare opportunity for the lazy morning with just the two of them and he started when Lyon pressed up against him, cool lips against his shoulder and hands straying beneath the apron. Gray grumbled under his breath, but when Lyon’s lips began to move upwards, he hastily fumbled for the cooker and turned the heat down…tilting his head to meet the next kiss with a small smile.


	676. GrayLu + 'Precious'

    Gray hadn’t stopped smiling all day and the reason for that…both reasons…lay curled on the infirmary bed, and his expression softened further as he settled on the edge of the bed, freezing as Lucy stirred. She still looked exhausted from the long battle to bring their son into the world, not that he could blame her, but in his mind she had never looked so beautiful as she peered at him blearily before glancing down at the baby she was cradling protectively. The smile that spread across her face put his to shame, and he couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss her gently on the cheek, wrapping an arm around her as he peered down at their son. A soft layer of downy, black hair told them that he was going to have Gray’s hair, but the Ice mage swore blind that his features were more like Lucy’s and he couldn’t be happier…from the moment she had said yes when he asked her on a date nearly five years before she had been the most precious thing in his life…in his mind it made perfect sense for their son, their precious son, to take after the other person who was the centre of his world.


	677. GrayLu + 'Salt'

    Gray was somewhat cautious as he stepped into the kitchen that morning, well aware that he was still on thin ice after he’d hid all of Lucy’s writing equipment the day before…she had exploded at him, and he’d been banished to the couch for the night, but there was an uneasy feeling in his stomach that told him his punishment wasn’t over yet. It wasn’t helped by the fact that she was already there, sipping her usual cup of tea and slowly working her way through a bagel, pausing as he entered, a worrying gleam in her eyes.

“Morning,” he muttered nervously, waiting until he got a quiet response before making a beeline for the kettle. He needed a coffee so that he could wake up and be alert for whatever she had planned, and she definitely had done something because he could feel her gaze boring into his back as he made his coffee, loading it with twice as much sugar as usual to try and wake himself up quicker. He turned to keep an eye on her as he took a gulp of his coffee, only to spit it out a moment later with a grimace…and scowling at Lucy as she broke into giggles, and it took him a moment of staring between his horrible tasting coffee and laughing girlfriend before understanding dawned. “Really? You changed the sugar for salt? Really?”


	678. GrayLu + 'Dangerous'

    He really should know better by now…that was the only thought running through Gray’s mind as he backed away from the approaching Celestial mage, ignoring the laughter from their nakama who were waiting for his demise. His wife could be terrifying on a good day, he still remembered the day she had whirled on him and Natsu in her early days in the guild and showed that whilst she wasn’t Erza, she could be just as scary…today was not a good day. Not when he had stupidly made a teasing remark about her increasing girth, and when she had already spent the morning doubled over the toilet with morning sickness…. or when their child had decided it was an excellent day to play football with her bladder. It really wasn’t a good day, and his eyes widened with alarm as he saw her eyes going for her keys and he hastily held up his hands in an attempt to calm her.

“Lucy…” It was too late, golden light filled the air, but Gray hadn’t waited around to see who she had summoned, instead bolting for the door and praying that she would’ve calmed down by the time he ventured back.


	679. GrayLu + 'Romance'

Gray found himself wondering yet again what someone like Lucy was doing with him, she was possibly the most romantic person he had ever met…dreaming of true love, kisses and princes…and what she got was someone who didn’t even have a clue how he was meant to propose to her. Oh he had managed to find a ring, with a lot of help from Erza and Levy, but every time he tried to come up with the perfect way to actually ask her, he came up blank. Worse, he knew that she was getting suspicious, because the more worried he got the grumpier he got…he’d even tried asking Gajeel of all people for advice, but the idiot had just spouted some nonsense about knowing what to do, smiling as he stared at Levy and Gray had stomped off, unwilling to admit that he was jealous that it had been that simple. In the end, the question had slipped out in the most unromantic circumstances possible…the two of them huddled in a cave, soaked to the skin and covered in mud and goodness knows what else after they’d taken a tumble of the cliff, deciding against trying to get back up whilst the storm was raging. He had wrapped his coat around her, forgetting the ring was in the pocket and of course it hadn’t taken her long to find it, staring at it wide eyed whilst he turned crimson, before blurting out awkwardly. “So…you’re going to marry me, right?”


	680. GrayLu + 'Flush'

    Lucy grumbled under her breath as she rolled over trying to find a cool spot on her pillow, wondering why on earth she was feeling so hot, and reaching out to check that Natsu hadn’t slipped into her bed again…idly thinking that it would be amusing to watch Gray kicking his ass if he had. Instead her searching fingers came into contact with a familiar cool body, and her lips curled up into a weak smile even as she shifted towards him, hoping that his magic could cool her off.

“Lucy?” He sounded half asleep as she tackled him, and when he tensed a moment later she blearily wondered what was wrong, lifting her head slightly as she felt cool fingers running over her forehead, a low whine escaping as she leant into the comforting sensation. “I thought you said you weren’t ill?”

“I’m not,” she protested, unsurprised when her words earned her a low growl as the Ice mage rolled them over until he was leaning over her, all traces of sleep gone as he stared at her with narrowed eyes.

“So why the hell are you burning up?” He demanded sharply, running his fingers over flushed cheeks before laying a hand on her forehead, ice forming as he tried to bring down the fever. She had been off earlier but she had insisted that she was fine, and he wished that he had listened to his own instincts earlier as he watched her leaning into his touch. Lucy…


	681. GrayLu + 'Agony'

_It hurts…It hurts…_ There were tears in Gray’s eyes as he clutched at his arm, desperately fighting to keep his Devil magic under control. It had been threatening to take over for a while now, each time spreading a little further and hurting a little more…until today when it had already turned his entire arm and shoulder black, sending a sick, burning sensation through his skin and sending him crashing to his knees. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to swallow back any sound that would wake Lucy upstairs, desperate not to let her see him like this…which was why he was caught by surprise a moment later when gentle hands reached out to grab his hand. Blearily he lifted his head to find Lucy crouched beside him, worry clouding her expression and he opened his mouth to tell her to leave him alone, but she had moved before he could, her fingers moving lightly over the dark marks without the slightest hint of fear of revulsion. Slowly, whether because of her touch, or the acceptance in her eyes he felt the pain residing to a background hum and as he watched wide-eyed, the dark marks began to recede beneath her fingertips.


	682. GrayLu + 'Theory'

_A theory…it was supposed to just be a theory_ , Gray thought numbly as he stumbled forward, a chill that had nothing to do with his magic creeping through him, his gaze fixated on the crumpled figure a few feet away. He was oblivious to everything else around him, unable to tear his eyes away from Lucy as he waited for her to move…to say something…to do something to reassure her that she was still alive. He could feel her magic lingering in the air, could see the Zodiac marks etched in the ground where Zeref had been stood and he found himself wishing the dark mage was still there…he would rather face him a thousand times over than face this. There were tears on his cheeks as he finally reached her side, what little strength he had left draining as he found himself staring into lifeless eyes, a sob welling up as he fell to his knees. He was trembling as he pulled her into his arms, his breath hitching as he reached up and closed her eyes before leaning his forehead against hers as he whispered softly.

“You were right…”


	683. Gratsu + 'Peace'

   Gray sighed as he studied the sleeping Dragon-slayer beside him, noting the frown that didn’t fade even in sleep nowadays, Natsu shifting uneasily under the force of whatever nightmarish images were haunting him tonight. He reached out and brushed gentle fingers through sleep-mussed hair, relieved to see that his mate immediately began to settle beneath his touch, even though the frown still didn’t fade and he found himself scowling at it. He knew why Natsu was frowning, why the Dragon-slayer could no longer close his eyes and find peace…he just wished that he knew how to fix it. Part of him was still tempted to rush out there and fight Zeref, to remove the threat the dark mage and that blasted book posed to his mate…but every time he contemplated it, Natsu’s pleading eyes would flash through his mind…the Fire mage more terrified of losing him, than facing what he could be forced to become, and Gray’s expression softened as he lent in to press a chaste kiss to Natsu’s forehead, wondering what he had done to deserve such devotion.


	684. Gratsu + 'Anxiety'

    Gray shifted from side to side, his gaze fixated on the door to the infirmary, an unpleasant ball of nerves forming in the pit of his stomach as he risked a glance at the clock of the wall…it had been over an hour since he had been tossed out after he’d got under Porlyusica’s feet one too many times. _But it’s Natsu,_ he wanted to protest, debating whether it was worth rushing back inside and risking her ire…unable to shake the sight of Natsu charging towards him, shoving out of the way a split second before the roof of the building had collapsed, burying the Dragon-slayer beneath a pile of rubble. It had taken far too long to dig him out…and he had been unconscious when they had finally pulled him free, blood pooling from where part of a beam had pierced his side. Gray’s hands curled into fists…anxiety rising and he had just got to his feet, deciding to risk her temper when the doors opened and the healer stepped out, her expression unreadable.


	685. Gratsu + 'Left'

   Gray couldn’t move, his gaze riveted on the painfully short note that he was gripping hard enough for the edges of the paper to crumple…Natsu had left…he hadn’t even waited for Gray to wake up after the fight, his body covered in bandages and barely a spark of magic left to his name. _Idiot_ … He knew that Natsu was scared of what was to come, what he could become, and what the rest of the guild would say when they knew that Natsu had it in him to become one of the things they were fighting against. He had only told Gray under duress, and the Ice mage had hoped that his reaction would have encouraged Natsu to have faith in the rest of their nakama…instead he seemed to have given Natsu something else that he wanted to protect, even if it meant being a self-sacrificing idiot to do so. His magic, weak as it was, flared as his expression darkened…the note crumpling in his grip as he forced the covers away, he might not be able to fight right now, but he was still capable of tracking down his idiot and hauling his ass back to the guild before he had the chance to do something even more stupid than leaving in the first place.


	686. Loray + 'Feathers'

    Gray hummed softly, melting further into the pillows as he felt Loke’s fingers gently massaging his wings, working deeper and deeper into the pale, slightly blue plumage and his wings shivered at the sensation. It had been a long time since they’d had the chance to just spend a few hours together and groom each other’s wings, and Gray twisted so that he could peer at the ginger, marvelling as always at the magnificent golden wings spread out beyond his boyfriend. He was about to reach out and return the massage when Loke tugged softly at a wayward feather, nudging it back into place and he grasped at the sensation and arched into the feeling.

“Loke…” He heard the other laugh at his reaction and he bit his lip, forcing himself to sit up, quivering as Loke’s fingers dug into his wings once more and focusing on reaching out towards the golden wings which were fluttering just out of reach. He had to lunge forward, hissing as it made Loke’s fingers catch on one of his feathers, managing to bury his own fingers in Loke’s golden plumage, smirking as it was the ginger’s term to gasp with pleasure.


	687. Loray + 'Spa'

   Loke smirked as he heard a startled gasp, forcing his eyes open to watch as Gray gingerly stepped into the Jacuzzi, the Ice mage had never been a fan of the heat and he was somewhat surprised that Gray had agreed so eagerly for a weekend at the spa…especially as he knew that the Lion liked the warmth. Hearing a low hiss from Gray his expression softened, and he rose to his feet and waded across to his boyfriend, trying not to get distracted by the way the heat was slowly colouring Gray’s skin.

“Come here,” he said softly, pulling the Ice mage into his arms and guiding them both down into the warm water, settling Gray into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

“You do realise you’re making it hotter,” Gray grumbled half-heartedly, wondering what on earth Loke liked so much about these things and trying not to react as he felt the ginger grinning against his shoulder, jumping at the gentle kisses that trailed up the side of his neck and sighing as despite himself, he melted back against the other man. “Loke…”


	688. Gratsu + 'Relief'

   A soft noise that was half laugh, half sob escaped Natsu as his nose caught the familiar of snow and winter pine, his eyes widening as he finally spotted Gray stumbling out of the wreckage of the building that had collapsed moments before with his mate still inside. The Ice mage was covered in cuts and bruises, but he was upright and moving on his own, a weary grin creeping across his face as he spotted the frantic Dragon-slayer. Natsu desperately wanted to go to him, to hug him and check for himself that Gray was in one piece, but his legs didn’t want to respond…he managed to stumble forward half a step before the strength fled from his legs, and he found himself slumping to the ground with Gray’s worried voice echoing in his ear, his breathing speeding up as he blinked back sudden tears.

“Natsu!” Suddenly Gray was there, dropping down in front of him and grasping his shoulders, fingers squeezing slightly until the Dragon-slayer slowly managed to lift his head and stare at him with bleary eyes. “Hey…I’m all right, we’re both all right. I just need you to calm down for me,” Gray’s voice was soft and soothing, and Natsu knew that he was right, but all he could do was reach out and pull his mate into a tight hug as he burst into loud, relieved sobs as he buried his face in the Ice mage’s shoulder.


	689. Bacchus x Elfman + 'Drunk'

   Elfman didn’t think he had ever encountered Bacchus when the man wasn’t at least a little bit drunk, after all the smaller man never went anywhere without a flash of booze strapped to him and he was more than capable of challenging Cana to a drinking contest…holding his own if not winning half the time. Which was why he was stood frozen in the doorway, blinking down at the solemn looking fighter stood in his doorway, immediately noting the lack of flash and the uncertain smile that had replaced the confident smirk he had come to associate with Bacchus.

“What do you…?” He wasn’t given the chance to finish his question, as with the speed that he was famous for Bacchus had closed the distance between them, leaning up on to the very tips of his toes and pressing their lips together in a rough, messy kiss that had the Takeover mage’s eyes widening in surprise for a moment before he responded. “What was that about?” He asked breathlessly when they broke apart, automatically stepping back to allow Bacchus into the house, blinking when the smaller man glowered up at him.

“I was proving a point…two points,” Bacchus corrected himself, smirking to himself as he caught the confused frown on the Takeover mage’s face. “One that being drunk has nothing to do with the fact that I like you…and two, that I am still one hell of a kisser.”


	690. Bacchus x Elfman + 'Mira'

   Elfman had known that it was coming, if anything he had expecting it to happen a little sooner because despite her easy-going demeanour, Mira wasn’t a patient person…still he had hoped that she would be willing to let the past stay in the past, but from the dark edge that had slipped into her smile that had been wishful thinking. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valour he clapped Bacchus on the shoulder before abandoning his seat and partner and moving across to join Cana and Lisanna who both shot him knowing looks which he ignored. Bacchus seemed to have cottoned onto the fact that he had just been set up, shooting a glare at Elfman before paling as Mira appeared beside him, a dark aura gathering around her as she smiled sweetly at him.

"So…” She began ominously, leaning in closer and he scooted backwards, only to freeze as her magic crackled threateningly to warn him that was a bad idea. “Why should I let you date my little brother?”


	691. Rogue Cheney + 'Flowers'

    Rogue grumbled under his breath as he stared around at the guild garden, eyes narrowed as he took in the weeds that were threatening to overwhelm the place again, and the evidence of someone’s attempts to wrestle them under control…probably Sting or Orga considering the mess they’d made and he pinched his nose, he kept telling them to leave it be and whilst he knew they were only trying to help it didn’t stop him from wanting to hit them. Taking a deep breath he glanced around, trying to work out where to even start, before his gaze fell on the roses he had planted a few months ago…they didn’t serve any purpose, and probably took up space that could be better used for crops to supplement the guild kitchen, but he loved the flowers…only now they were threatening to disappear amongst the weeds and he growled under the breath, he really was going to have to find someone to help out when he was away on a job…someone competent…for now though he would do what he could, lips quirking up as he spotted a sole, brave blossom peeking out from amongst the green as he moved forward, rolling his shirt up with fresh determination.


	692. Rogue Cheney + 'Space'

   Rogue loved his guild mates, he really did, especially since Sabertooth had changed so much from the days when all that had mattered was strength and victories…but at times they were too much. Too loud, too close, too bright. He hated feeling that way, wanting to spend as much as time as possible with them, but there were times when he just couldn’t bear it any longer…times when he just needed space from them, from everything, even Frosch. At those times, he would slip away, for once glad of his shadows, disappearing into the darkness until he could find a quiet place to gather his thoughts and relax…never the same place twice, because sooner or later someone would come to track him down. Not that he ever stayed away for long, sometimes it would only be a few minutes…letting the quiet soak over him, calming him, chasing the less welcome shadows back and he would return to the others with a quiet smile and a soft apology that was always waved away.


	693. Rogue Cheney + 'Animals'

    He could hear the others calling his name, panic colouring their voices and considering the pain that was now lancing through his side and the dampness that he could feel soaking into his clothes they probably had good reason. However, his injuries were the last thing on his mind and he ignored the pain as he rolled onto his side, dark eyes frantic as he searched for the dog that he had seen running right into the path of the magical fight…a low whine drawing his attention, and relief flooded him as he saw it creeping out from where it had run for shelter, sharp eyes searching for any hint of injury. He had thrown himself into the path of the spell that had been rushing straight for it, but he hadn’t been sure that he was going to make it in turn, and he let himself slump…pain following the relief, and he groaned, eyes closing for a moment before a rough tongue lapped at his nose and he blinked to find himself staring into soulful brown eyes, its tail wagging frantically even as it whined at him again.

“You’re okay…” _He’s okay_ , the relief was almost crushing although he knew he was going to be in for one hell of a lecture later…he had always loved animals, and with a small smile he reached out to pat it, wondering what Frosh would think of an addition to the family.


	694. Luvia + 'Gift'

   Lucy blinked, and then blinked again for good measure, but the sight in front of her eyes didn’t change and she could see that Juvia was becoming increasingly alarmed by her silence. Biting her lip in an attempt to swallow back her giggles she stepped forward, reaching up to gently tug at the glittery silver bow that her girlfriend had managed to attach to her hair.

“What…?”

“I couldn’t find a perfect gift,” Juvia admitted sheepishly, turning bright red and looking down at her feet, hands twisting in the front of her dress. “Juvia looked…and I tried to make something…” The shift in tone told Lucy just how worried the water mage was, and the latter bit explained why it had looked like a bomb had gone off in the kitchen a few times over the past week…they were working on her cooking skills, but when unsupervised it tended to get messy. “And…I thought I could be your gift, but I know it’s...” The Celestial mage cut her off, gently tilting her face up so that they were looking at each other, smiling at her before leaning in to steal a kiss and seeing Juvia go bright red.

“It’s the perfect gift…”


	695. Luvia + 'Party'

   Juvia was frozen, staring around the guild in disbelief as she took in the decorations and her eyes were like saucers when they returned to the large banner that was strung up behind the bar…confirming that it was indeed her name painted on it, and she blinked, stunned to feel tears trickling down her cheeks. At once Lucy rushed across from her spot in the crowd who had surprised her by yelling ‘Happy Birthday’ when she’d walked in…the blond pulling her into a tight hug, and peppering butterfly kisses to her cheeks to remove the tears.

“Juvia? Don’t you like it?” The worry and concern in her girlfriend’s voice was enough to shake her out of her shock, and Juvia frantically shook her head, returning the hug with equal fervour as she buried her face in Lucy’s shoulder.

“I love it…” She really did…it was just that she couldn’t remember the last time someone had done something for her birthday, even in Phantom Lord she had been lucky if anyone apart from Gajeel had remembered the day and his idea of presents…she sniffled pressing closer to Lucy. “Thank you…thank you…”


	696. Stingsu + 'Shelter'

“I can keep going,” Sting protested loudly, resisting as Natsu tried to yank him towards the small shelf of rock he’d managed to spot through the pouring rain. To be honest he wanted nothing more than to stop and seek shelter, the rain had long since soaked completely through his clothes and he was beginning to shiver…but the Fire mage looked completely unfazed and Sting didn’t want to be the one holding them back.

“You’re frozen!” Natsu countered with a sharp glare, olive eyes fierce and Sting couldn’t really argue... especially when he was pulled into the other Dragon-slayer’s side where he instantly curled closer to the heat that Natsu always let off, and he couldn’t even bring himself to mind the triumph in Natsu’s expression when he let him tug him across to the shelf. It wasn’t much of a shelter to be honest, but when Natsu tugged him down, practically yanking him into his lap as he let his magic heat the air around them, it felt like heaven and Sting sighed. “Better?”

“Yeah…” Sting admitted, before grinning slightly as he leant up to steal a quick kiss, sending Natsu’s face bright red. “Now it’s even better…”


	697. Stingsu + 'Food'

   The moment that Natsu refused food was the moment that Sting realised that was something wrong, for years he had been teased about how much he could eat when he got going…but Natsu took that to a whole new level…so the sight of the Fire mage pushing aside his lunch after a couple of mouthfuls had alarm bells ringing in the blond’s head. “Natsu…?” Something had prompted him to rise at the sight, and he was grateful he had because Natsu met his gaze for a brief moment, olive eyes unfocused and then the Fire mage was falling and only a quick lunge on Sting’s part stopped him from hitting the floor.

“Natsu…?” He reached out to pat his mate’s cheek when he realised Natsu’s eyes were closed, only to hiss at the sheer amount of heat coming from the other Dragon-slayer…he had grown used to Natsu’s heat…but this was too much, scarily too much and gritting his teeth he scooped the shorter mage up into his arms, growling at the others to get out of his way…and growling at the idiot in his arms for not telling him he was ill.


	698. Stingray + 'Silence'

    Sting had never been good with silence, he liked noise and distractions…but this silence, the new silence that had engulfed his house was the worst. It wasn’t that Gray had ever been particularly loud, unless he was arguing with Natsu…but he had always been there, doing something in the background or right beside him, and even when he was sleeping or reading, his breathing and the sound of his heartbeat had filled the silence…now there was nothing. It grated on his nerves, made worse by the warmth that had crept into the house…it had always been chilly with the Ice mage’s presence, something that had taken Sting a while to adapt to, but as long as he had blankets and Gray to snuggle up to he hadn’t minded… and now the heat, just like the silence grated on his nerves, a wrongness that he couldn’t escape and he could feel himself beginning to crack beneath the weight of it.

   Going to see Gray didn’t alleviate it…because whilst there was noise, and a hint of the familiar chill lingering in the air…it wasn’t the same, and staring into the pale face, watching as the machines breathed for him…fed him…kept him tied to life.


	699. Stingray + 'Please'

    Gray blinked, confused to find himself lying face down on the ground, weight pressing on his back and trapping him in place…he had seen the spell coming at him, watched it shatter his ice shield and realised that he wasn’t going to dodge in time…he had accepted it, braced himself for the pain…and yet he felt fine, aside from the aches and pains he already had from the fight. _What happened?_ A low, pained groan from above him sent a shard of panic through him…he recognised that voice…with fear lending him speed he wiggled out from under the weight, trying to calm himself before turning, his stomach lurching unpleasantly as he found Sting sprawled behind him, his back torn and bloody. _Sting…_

“Sting…” His voice cracked as he crawled to his mate’s side, gently shaking him and earning another low groan in response…but when he peered at his face, he saw that the blond’s eyes were closed, his forehead creased with pain and he felt his panic going up another notch. “Sting! Wake up! Please…”

_Please be okay…_


	700. Zervis + 'Ghosts'

“Mavis…” Zeref whispered as he stared up at her with blurring eyes. He had lost, they both knew it, and any desire to fight had disappeared with that realisation as she settled beside him, gently lifting his head so that it was resting in her lap, her fingers gentle in his hair. “Why…Why did you fight so hard? This world that cursed us…we…”

“I love this world, my guild…my family,” Mavis cut him off, eyes soft as she glanced across the ruined remains of Magnolia…so much had been lost…but she could already see her guild gathering together, pulling together once more and she sighed before turning back to him. “Our curses weren’t fair, but they were ours to bear…Besides we’ll both be ghosts soon enough…this world has a right to decide its path for itself.”

   Zeref blinked, glancing at her hand as it faltered…frowning as he spotted the soft golden glow permeating the pale skin, before he closed his eyes in realisation…he wasn’t the only one who had lost this time, and slowly, haltingly he reached up and twined their fingers together. _Ghosts…_ He had lived close to death for so long that he had never contemplated what would happen if he lost, but as he felt her squeezing back, he decided that it didn’t matter…not if she was there.


	701. Zervis + 'Apple'

    Mavis held her breath as she finished peeling the apple, cradling the peel in one hand for a moment before slowly dropping it into the bowl of water in front of her and closing her eyes. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to see…it had been nearly twenty years since the end of the war, since she had helped lead her guild to victory against Zeref…but even now her heart was unsettled as always when it came to Zeref. Part of her never wanted to forget the man who had taught her magic, who had loved her…and whom she had loved in turn, whilst another part of her wanted to move on, to find love that didn’t result in war and death. Slowly she opened her eyes, hesitating as she let her gaze fall on the water, a strange hiccupping sob welling up as she saw the peel had drifted to form a very clear ‘Z’ on the surface of the water and she reached out to touch it with a trembling finger. _It’s always going to be you…isn’t it?_


	702. Chappy + 'Fish'

   Carla stared down at the fish on her plate, her vision already beginning to blur with tears…it was always the same these days when she was faced with something that reminded her of Happy, and there were far too many things that stirred those memories…but this was the worse. He had spent so long, months and months trying desperately to get her to accept a fish from him, to accept him…and then just as she had been thawing to him, their friendship blossoming into more, she had lost him. In the end, he had chosen to protect his partner, and she couldn’t blame him for that, she would have done the same for Wendy in a heartbeat…she nearly had…but it didn’t make it any less painful, any easier to bear the fact that she had waited too long. It had been a year since then, a year of grief, of mourning and trying to rebuild her life and the guild after the war…a year of avoiding fish like the plague, but today…today she wanted to do this, to remember him, to honour him and to give him an answer even if it was far too late. Her fur was damp, her paws trembling as she finally took a bite of the fish…a sob welling up even as she forced herself to swallow.

_Happy…_


	703. Chappy + 'Heart'

   Happy had never felt this nervous before and he shifted again, ignoring Natsu as his partner hissed at him to stay still and blinking when the Dragon-slayer sighed before reaching down to straighten his tie for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes.

“You need to calm down,” Natsu murmured, voice low and reassuring. “She’s not going to change her mind at this stage.” Happy blinked at that, knowing that Natsu was right…it had taken three years, three long years to get Carla to agree to give him a chance…and another three to win her heart to the point where she had finally, shyly agreed the day he’d proposed in front of the guild. Remembering her smile that day gave him courage and he nodded, taking a deep breath before straightening and smiling up at Natsu.

“If she did…I’d just win her heart again.”

   When the music started up a few minutes later he knew that he wouldn’t need to, and when he turned to see her walking down the aisle towards him, he knew that he was the one who had lost his heart.


	704. Stingsu + 'Blush'

    Sting bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself bursting out laughing and giving himself away completely, something that was becoming harder and harder as he watched Natsu stumbling over his words, hands flailing at his sides. It amused him no end that the Fire mage who had been so confident, so overwhelming during their match in the Grand Magic Games…and who could probably still easily wipe the floor with him if he chose…had been reduced to a blushing, babbling mess. Of course the blond wasn’t helping matters by choosing to be deliberately dense, well aware that Natsu was trying in a roundabout way to confess to him…he had caught the idiot practicing a few nights ago although Natsu had thought that he was asleep, and therefore thought that Sting didn’t really have a clue about what he was trying to say…his cheeks growing pinker by the moment until he ducked his head, trying to avoid the curious and amused stares they had attracted.

“I like you!” It had obviously come out much louder than he had intended, his blush darkening even further and Sting finally took pity on him, closing the distance between them and pulling the shorter mage into a tight hug.

“I know…I like you too.”


	705. Stingsu + 'Win'

   Sting glanced up as he heard movement behind him, eyes widening as Natsu emerged through the curtains and the moment that olive eyes met his, the blond found himself having to glance away. Only to jump a couple of minutes later when a glass was dangled in front of him, and after a brief hesitation he accepted it, easily able to smell that it was just water and he took a quick sip.

“Why are you here Natsu-san?”

“You weren’t at the party,” Natsu made it sound like it explained everything as he settled down beside the blond, completely relaxed, the same bright grin that he had worn after masquerading as the King still in place and Sting found himself unable to take his eyes off the Fire mage…now that they weren’t trying to beat each other into the ground, he was actually taking the time to study Natsu and he frowned, unable to understand how this mage had won so easily…and how he had brushed aside everything they had done as though it had never happened. He wanted to apologise…to say how much he had looked up to him, and how much he had wanted to reach his level…but the olive eyes were watching him again, and there was a strange intensity to them that made him swallow back those words and instead he found himself grinning back, slightly unsure although his voice was thankfully steady.

“Next time…I’m going to win.”


	706. Stingsu + 'Anger'

    Sting thought that he had seen Natsu angry before…hell he had thought that there must be at least some anger behind the Fire mage’s attack during their battle, after all they had hurt his nakama and belittled his guild…but as he stared up at the other Dragon-slayer now, he realised that he had never really seen real fury from his mate. The first clue had been the cold look in the olive eyes when Natsu had crouched over him, he had never seen the other mage look like that…he was always grinning no matter how dire things were…but his hands had been as gentle as ever as he had examined the nasty gash that had taken Sting out of the fight, and the blond had thought that he was imagining things…until their opponent had laughed. He still had no idea how he’d avoided being caught up in the flames that had erupted out of Natsu a split second later, because it was clear that his mate wasn’t in complete control of them at the moment, a low growl rumbling through him as he rose to his feet and planted himself protectively in front of Sting. Sting wanted to reach out to stop him…Natsu was destructive on a good day…this was not a good day, but just as he lifted a hand towards his mate, Natsu spoke…not to him, but their opponent and the dark threat in words made Sting freeze as he realised that there was no way he was going to be able to stop this.

“You hurt him…and then you laughed?” The wild flames were rising higher and higher by the second and Sting swallowed nervously, catching the flicker of fear in their opponent’s face as Natsu moved forward, his magic running so high that he left flaming footsteps in his wake… _I’m scared too, I had no idea he could be like this…_


	707. Stingsu + 'Tears'

    Sting hesitated for a moment as he spotted the huddled form of his mate, even at this distance he could hear the sobs that Natsu was trying so desperately to smother…the ragged breaths telling him that the Fire mage was teetering on the brink of exhaustion. For a moment his gaze shifted to the crater in front of Natsu and he closed his eyes…his heart ached from saying farewell to Weisslogia, but it was a chance that he had never though he’d get and it had relieved the burden of guilt all these years…but this…slowly he opened his eyes, taking a deep breath before moving forward. Happy looked relieved to see him and Sting paused long enough to pat him reassuringly on the head, before moving across to his mate, circling so that he was between Natsu and the crater before crouching down.

“Natsu…” He almost wished that he hadn’t spoken when the Fire mage looked up…he had seen Natsu in many states, but he had never seen his mate look so broken…so fragile, and the tears coursing down pale cheeks broke his heart…fingers gentle as he moved to try and brush them away, only to find himself falling backwards as Natsu launched himself at him and he hastily recovered, wrapping his arms tightly around the Fire mage who had begun to bawl openly now. _Natsu…_


	708. Stingsu + 'Tears'

   Natsu blinked heavily as something cold and wet fell onto his forehead, finding it harder than he should’ve to force his eyes open once more…was it raining? It hadn’t been raining a few minutes before…or at least he didn’t think it had. He blinked again and this time Sting’s face swam into view, although it was still blurry…or maybe that was his eyes…because it took longer than he wanted to admit to focus on his mate, a frown creasing his forehead as he realised there were tears streaking down the blond’s cheeks and that was what had landed on his forehead.

“Is something wrong?” It was incredibly difficult to get those words out…and to his consternation Sting’s face seemed to crumple even more, and he opened his mouth again…wanting, needing to reassure his mate and get rid of that expression.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Sting had replied before he could do anything, forcing a watery smile onto his face which did little to reassure Natsu…but the hand that had just grasped his was warm and solid and he found himself needing that, feeling himself slipping away as his blinking became heavier and heavier…

“Sting…?”

“Everything’s going to be alright…”

_Then why are you crying again?_


	709. Stingue + 'Ink'

“Ow…owowowow…OW!” Sting yelped, making no attempt to hide his discomfort even when he tilted his head just in time to catch the unimpressed look his mate was giving him, jumping as the Shadow mage pressed harder than necessary as he rubbed cream onto the tattoo now covering the blond’s shoulder. “Rogue!”

“You’re the idiot who decided to get a tattoo whilst drunk! And why the hell would you trust a random street vendor to do it?” Rogue growled, but his ministrations had gentled a little bit and Sting held back the urge to snap back that if the other mage hadn’t been in a snit about something the night before, then he would never have got drunk and he wouldn’t have been on his own and susceptible to his own idiocy…it wasn’t going to change what had happened, and he had seen the guilt in Rogue’s eyes when he had woken that morning to his mate fussing over him. “Still maybe I should be flattered…” Rogue murmured this time ghosting over the tattoo with a small smile, and Sting felt himself blushing…he had snuck out of bed to get a quick glance at what he’d done when Rogue had gone to get to the medical kit…and he had been torn between relief and embarrassment to see his mate’s name tattooed on his skin, and now he glanced aside with an embarrassed huff.

“Yeah…”


	710. Baccana + 'Ink'

    Cana liked early mornings like this when she was the first awake, because it gave her the opportunity to roll over and study the man sprawled out beside her…although she was also tempted to poke him… hard… when he shifted as well, beginning to snore softly. Sighing she resisted the temptation and instead let her gaze trail over Bacchus’s body, hesitating for a moment before reaching out to ghost her fingers over the scars on his torso…marks that had increased over the years, and her eyes darkened for a moment before she moved on. Normally she never got the chance to do this, because when he was awake he was always on the move, either fighting or challenging her and others to drinking contests, and she savoured the feel of his skin before her fingers. She carefully avoided the ticklish point on the side of his neck, not wanting to wake him up yet, instead moving up to explore his chin…his expression completely relaxed…giggling as he snorted slightly at the touch, before moving upwards, her fingers lingering as she reached his cheeks and the marks beneath his eyes. The irregular tattoos had confused her at first, especially when he’d admitted that there had been no real rhyme or reason to getting them…but now she found they suited him perfectly, they were eye catching and their odd pattern matched him perfectly.


	711. Fraxus + 'Ink'

   Laxus growled under his breath, although his fingers were gentle as he carefully unwound the bandage from Freed’s arm, pausing when his mate shifted with a pained noise and lifting one hand to run his fingers through his hair.

“Easy…you’re safe now,” he murmured soothingly, waiting patiently for the Rune mage to settle once more before finishing removing the bandage…all soothing thoughts vanishing as he took in the number 32 tattooed on the pale flesh, the tattoo was still raw and new…and infected, he winced as he studied it, easily able to make out the marks where someone had been clawing at it…where Freed had been clawing it. “Freed…” He whispered, guilt outweighing the anger at the moment…he hadn’t been able to stop his mate from being kidnapped in the first place and then it had taken them far too long to find him…the shadows in the turquoise eyes when they had rescued him had scared him, and they still had no idea exactly what he had been forced to endure. Laxus growled, the tattoo was the most visible mark and one that he was desperate to get rid of, because someone else had dared to mark his mate…had dared to mark Freed when it was clear that the Rune mage hadn’t wanted it, but they had to wait for it to heal first and his fingers were gentle as he smeared on the medicine and covered it with a fresh bandage. _I promise, we will get rid it…_


	712. Gajevy + 'Ink'

    Gajeel sighed as he stepped into the library to find Levy slumped over the table, fast asleep with her face turned away from him and he rolled his eyes…he had tried to convince her to head home over an hour ago, but she had insisted that she wasn’t tired and as she had happily eaten the food he’d brought for her, he’d let it be. _Not tired my ass_ , he thought as he quietly moved down the stairs and across to the table, well aware that she would probably sleep like the dead through to morning but still reluctant to risk waking her. The table was covered in open books and scrawled notes and he hesitated for a moment before slowly beginning to gather it up into neat piles, hoping that he wasn’t getting it all in a mess, but knowing that Levy hated leaving it in a mess. Once the mess was relatively tired he gently pulled out her chair, easily catching her with his arms as she threatened to fall off the chair…only to blink as he finally got a good look at her face, a chuckle welling up before he could stop it. She was covered in ink…some of it looked like she had tried to brush her hair out of the way and caught her cheek with inky hands, but the rest, he glanced down and smirked as he realised she had fallen asleep on still drying notes…the paper now smudged, and random words imprinted on her skin.

“Idiot…”


	713. Rufus x Gray + 'Scarf'

    Rufus was not a fan of cold weather, snuggling deeper into the warmth of his jacket and burying his hands in his pockets as deep as he could, but it wasn’t enough…he was still shivering, and it wasn’t helped by the fact that when he glanced off to the side he could see Gray walking, his chest bared to the elements as both his coat and shirt were long gone, although he still had his scarf tied securely around his neck.

“How aren’t you freezing to death?” He demanded, shivering harder just at the sight of him…he understood that the other man was an Ice mage, but still…Gray had paused at the irritable question, glancing down at himself and then across at the bundled up Memory mage, with a grin forming that had Rufus drawing back defensively…that look usually meant mischief….and trouble for him.

“This isn’t cold,” Gray shrugged, and Rufus could tell he was being bluntly honest and not boasting and it made him want to throttle him…it’s freezing! However, before he could act on that desire or even say anything Gray had moved, unwrapping his scarf and the Memory mage could only blink as it was looped gently around his neck and tucked into the front of his jacket. “Better?”

“Y-Yeah.”


	714. Rufus x Gray + 'Curious'

“I have a question…” Gray glanced up at the oddly hesitant tone from the Memory mage, he had learnt long ago that it took a lot to draw that kind of tone from Rufus…even in defeat the other man was calm and collected, emotions kept securely in check behind his mask and his eyes narrowed as he caught the way his partner’s fingers had turned white where he was holding onto his book.

“What is it?”

“Back when we fought…” Ah that explained the hesitance, Rufus had never really brought up what had happened at the Grand Magic Games and nor had Gray and the Ice mage hesitated before nodding for him to continue. “You were using the memories of past fights to overcome my memories…I was curious… you said that you had experienced even hotter flames?” There was a note of concern beneath the curiosity, and whilst Gray had no idea what had brought this on he wasn’t about to leave _that concern unanswered._ You were worried about what I’d had to endure to get to that point?

“Natsu,” Gray replied with a grin. “We’ve fought all the time since we were younger…I taught myself to hold out against Fire magic because of him.”


	715. Rufus x Gray + 'Gentle'

Rufus hummed appreciatively as Gray teased at a knot in his long hair, carefully easing it out before continuing to run the brush through it. There had been a time when he had stubbornly refused to let anyone, even his boyfriend, touch his hair…that had been until the time he had been too ill to do anything, relying on Gray for everything and the Ice mage had taken it on himself to bath him and fix his hair for him, and he had realised that not only was Gray infinitely gentle and patient when doing so…but that it felt amazing. Now it had become a ritual when either of them felt particularly stressed, or they had been apart for too long…Rufus slowly turning into a boneless heap between Gray’s knees, eyes slipping shut as he let the sensations wash over him, driving out the unpleasant feelings. Behind him he could feel the tension leaking out of Gray’s body, and he knew that if he tilted his head back to look at the Ice mage, he would find a soft smile playing on his lips.


	716. Rufus x Gray + 'Obsession'

    Gray sighed as he stepped into the bedroom to find the room in a complete mess, books and papers scattered everywhere…but worse was the sight of a dishevelled Rufus huddled in the corner, hunched over a book as he scribbled frantically on the wall beside him. Orga and the others had warned him that it was bad when they had called him back from the job he had reluctantly taken, but he hadn’t been prepared for this and for a moment he could do nothing but stand there frozen, heart aching as Rufus tossed aside the book with a low growl before snatching up another one. It had been the same ever since he’d taken a spell to the head a month before, he was still healing but some of his memories had been affected and he was struggling to memorise magic as he had before…ever since he had realised that, he had been like this, frantically trying to find a way to fix himself.

“Rufus,” he called softly, forcing himself to move forward, keeping his movements slow and unthreatening as Rufus’s head immediately shot up at his voice…for a moment there was no recognition in the wild green eyes, but slowly a brief spark appeared and Gray leaned forward hopefully, praying that his presence would be enough to drag Rufus out of his obsessive search for a cure. However, after a few seconds the spark faded and Rufus had turned away, huddling over his book once more and growling under his breath when Gray tried to move closer.


	717. Fraxus + 'Hospital'

    Laxus had never been a fan of hospitals, he had spent too much time in them as a child…and more recently it had been a sign that he had failed to either protect himself, or his teammates. This time it was even worse because barely two months had passed since the incident with Tartaros, and his stomach was tying itself in knots as he followed the nurse down the corridor to the room where Freed was, hands clenching at his side as he tried to forget the sickening sound of his mate’s body colliding with a wall only hours before…his sharp nose still reeling from the scent of Freed’s blood which was still staining his coat. _Freed…_ He barely managed to thank the nurse when she stopped outside the door, vaguely nodding to show he understood what she was saying about visiting hours although he had no intention of leaving his mate’s side again…and then he was shoving the door open and stepping inside…coming to a halt as he realised that Freed was awake.

“Laxus…” Freed was pale, his smile weak and more of a grimace than anything else and he was covered in bandages…but he was awake, his turquoise slightly foggy as though he had only just woken up, but focused on the blond and Laxus felt something ease in his chest.

_He’s alive…_


	718. Fraxus + 'Secret'

    Freed sighed as he listened to the sound of the audience settling in, nerves beginning to creep in and for the first time he was beginning to regret keeping this concert secret from Laxus. He just hadn’t wanted to drag the Dragon-slayer away from his work, well aware that the blond was currently buried with paperwork with the guild and that he was getting ready for the conference that was coming up next week…coming to see Freed perform was completely unimportant in comparison. _But…it would be nice to have him here,_ Freed admitted to himself, hands twisting nervously in the front of his shirt…it had never mattered what he was facing, whether an audience, the past or a powerful enemy, as long as those fierce, blue eyes were fixed on him he could face anything. Hearing his name being announced he sighed, taking a deep breath before striding out onto the stage and bowing to the audience...there were so many people…he was just rising from his bow when he paused, feeling a shiver down his spine and he lifted his head, mouth going dry as he spotted Laxus. The Dragon-slayer was in the front row, staring at him with a fierce scowl which promised a serious talk later…but as he watched the scowl melted away, and he was met with the usual reassuring smile and fierce blue eyes, and a small smile crept over his face and as he straightened and headed for the piano his nerves were banished. _Laxus is here._


	719. Fraxus + 'New'

    Freed stared up at the new house with wide eyes…it wasn’t the first time that he’d seen it of course, but today was different…today was the day they were moving in and for some reason he was suddenly nervous, it wasn’t the first time it had been just him and Laxus…but it was the first place they’d owned together without the rest of the Raijinshuu. _It’s ours…_

“You’re thinking too much,” the gruff voice made him turn around, cheeks pinking as he caught the amusement in blue eyes as Laxus met his gaze…the Dragon-slayer had been completely relaxed throughout the entire process, often much to Freed’s irritation, but now it was reassuring…at least until he found himself being abruptly lifted into his mate’s arms.

“Put me down!” He protested with a yelp, instinctively grabbing at the Dragon-slayer to make sure that he wouldn’t fall, eyes narrowing when Laxus tightened his hold rather than releasing him. “Laxus!” Now they were moving forwards and Freed felt his blush intensifying as he realised the idiot was carrying him to the front door, burying his face against his mate as he felt Laxus struggle with the lock for a moment, the door creaking slightly as it opened.

“We’re home,” the blond murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Freed’s head as he carried him over the threshold, and the Rune mage could only nod mutely in response. _Home…our home…_


	720. Stingue + 'Glasses'

   Sting yawned widely as he stepped into the bedroom, trying not to look at the clock as he really didn’t want to know how many hours he had just spent trying to get through his pile of paperwork…not that it seemed to have made much of a difference…instead he let his gaze wonder to the bed, only to freeze as he took in Rogue’s sprawled form. He was amused to see that his mate had managed to take over the entire bed, arms and leg spread out as though to guard it from anyone else…but what had caught his attention was the book lying open against his chest, and more importantly the glasses on his mate’s face and a wicked grin crept across his face. It was very rare that he got to see Rogue wearing his reading glasses, his mate having got wise to the fact that Sting loved it far too much…and that he wouldn’t get much reading done with the blond around…but right now he was fast asleep, which meant that Sting could indulge himself. Quietly he clambered onto the bed, kneeling onto what little space he could find and pausing for a minute to admire the sight of his mate with glasses before leaning down and kissing him fiercely, not caring in the slightest that he was going to wake Rogue up…well not until he found himself being unceremoniously booted off the end of the bed as crimson eyes snapped open, a low growl rumbling through the room.

“I hate you…”


	721. Stingue + 'Water'

“Close your eyes,” Rogue ordered softly, biting back a sigh when he had to repeat the order again a couple of minutes later before Sting finally obeyed, allowing him to gently tip the bowl of water over his mate’s head, using his fingers to help rinse out the shampoo. Normally the blond would be teasing him for taking so long on his hair, but today the other Dragon-slayer was completely silent and Rogue hated it…as much as he wanted to throttle his mate at times, he would much rather take Sting at his most annoying right now, rather than the unnerving silence. “Sting…”

“Don’t…” Sting’s voice was choked, the first word the Shadow mage had managed to get from him after the end of the games and he sighed, before leaning forward to rest his head on his mate’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t your fault…we all lost that match,” Rogue pointed out gently, earning nothing but a grimace and a slight shake of the head from his mate and with a defeated expression he returned to washing his mate, praying that the water would wash away more than just dirt.


	722. Stingue + 'Seperate'

    Rogue sighed as he sat up in bed, reaching out to flick on the bedside light, although he almost wished he hadn’t as it cast a mournful light on the tiny room that was currently his home on this job. It not only highlighted the fact that he had probably chosen the worst inn in the area, but also that he was on his own and he worried at his bottom lip…it was the first time since his shadows had nearly consumed him that he had taken a solo job and he was worried…no he was scared. It was the first time he had been separate from his mate in a long time, and he could almost feel the shadows starting to circle him once more now that Sting’s light wasn’t there to keep them at bay. _I’m fine…I’m not going to falter now_ , he whispered to himself, sighing as he finally reached for his bag lying on the ground beside the bed, rooting through his own clothes until he found the top that Sting had slipped in, staring at it for a long moment before holding it up to his nose. At once his mate’s scent washed over him and he felt himself relaxing even though he knew that his mate was there, and slowly he let himself back against the pillow and close his eyes, feeling the shadows beginning to recede once more.


	723. Stingue + 'Earphones'

    Rogue growled under his breath as he felt Sting shifting beside him yet again, opening his eyes to glance across at the clock and nearly snarling as he realised that it was nearly two in the morning and so far, neither of them had got any sleep…Sting because of whatever thoughts were running through his mind, and Rogue because he could never sleep if his mate was restless. However, he already knew that the idiot didn’t want to talk about it…he had tried that approach a couple of hours ago, he’d also tried just cuddling with him but it hadn’t taken Sting long to wiggle out of his arms and threatening to kick him out of bed had only made him settle for a few minutes at a time. There was one tactic left and he reached down, fumbling in the draw in his bedside table, groping around blindly until he found his lacrima music player and cursing as he had to search again for the earphones that had been yanked out at some point. Holding back a triumphant noise once he had both of them he rolled over, carefully plugging in the earphones and searching for one of Sting’s favourite songs…he couldn’t stand it, but he kept it on there for occasions like this and he pressed play before handing the device to Sting. He couldn’t see his mate in the darkness of the room, but he felt Sting take it and he heard the whispered thank you that followed …and then silence and stillness followed for the next few minutes, enough for Sting to have gone through three repetitions of the song…Rogue holding his breath until finally, he heard a gentle snore from his mate.


	724. Lucy x Cana x Juvia + 'Cuddles'

   Lucy grumbled as she awoke to the sensation of being jostled from side to side, to many hands on her and she knew even before she opened her eyes what was going on…a thought confirmed a moment later when she heard Cana growling under her breath, feeling the smirk that Juvia was pressing into her shoulder as the Water mage cuddled into her side. It was always the same…they were amazing together the rest of the time, but when it came to morning cuddles it always seemed to turn into world war three, especially if they woke up before her. _Idiots,_ there was no real heat behind that thought…she loved them too much for that…but it didn’t mean that they didn’t drive her up the wall, like now, she thought in exasperation as she felt Cana trying to steal her out of Juvia’s embrace. Realising that they thought she was still sleeping she took sprang into action, wrapping an arm around both of them and dragging them into a rather forceful hug, not caring that she was nearly mushing their faces together across her chest and ignoring their startled protests.

“It is too early in the morning for this…” She growled in warning when she realised that Cana was opening her mouth to argue, watching with satisfaction as they glanced another, breaking out into soft smiles before wrapping their arms around her in unison as she relaxed her grip on them and sank into their embrace…now this was the type of morning cuddles she liked.


	725. Lucana + 'Touch'

    The first thing that Cana was aware of was the fingers running through her hair, and the fingers wrapped around her hand and she frowned…she knew instinctively who it was, but she could never remember Lucy’s touch being so tentative, almost as though the Celestial mage was afraid that she might shatter. Although maybe that was a justified concern because now that she was more aware, pain was seeping in and she couldn’t stop herself from grimacing…although she regretted it when Lucy’s hands disappeared abruptly a moment later.

“Cana?”

“Yeah…” Okay that hadn’t come out like she wanted, more of a groan than anything and when she finally managed to force her eyes open a moment later, blinking to clear her vision, it was to find Lucy hovering over her with a frantic expression. Gathering herself she reached out and grasped the blonde’s hand which was still resting beside her, gripping it as tightly as she could, trying to reassure both of them. “I’m all right…”


	726. Lucana + 'Tears'

   Cana had been concerned when she had spotted Lucy slipping away into the library but she had forced herself to wait, the blonde had been going off on her own a lot recently and normally she would come back calmer than before…but that had been an hour ago, and the Card mage had finally given into temptation and followed her girlfriend. Stepping into the library she froze, cursing herself for waiting so long as she spotted the Celestial mage huddled in one of the armchairs, a book lying abandoned at her feet and tears streaking down her cheeks. Cursing under her breath she hurried down the stairs, darting across to her girlfriend and pulling her into a hug, relieved when Lucy willingly fell into her arms and returned the hug, a sob bubbling up.

“I’m sorry…” Lucy whispered, fingers tightening against Cana’s back, reluctant to let go of her girlfriend despite her words. “I know everyone is hurting…but they…they just won’t stop falling.”

“Don’t apologise,” Cana scolded softly, feeling her own eyes beginning to sting at the reminder of the pain that she was trying to ignore…that they were all trying to ignore…even though everything had ended a couple of months ago the guild was still struggling to find its feet again…and it hurt.


	727. Lucana + 'Fun'

“Cana!” Lucy protested as her girlfriend snatched her notebook out of her hands, dangling it over her head and frowning down at her. “Give that back, I need to…”

“Take a break and have some fun?” Cana finished for her, already knowing full well that hadn’t been what the blonde was going to say even before the Celestial mage scowled at her…but she wasn’t prepared for Lucy springing at her in an attempt to retrieve the notebooks, sending them both sprawling on the floor, the blonde straddling Cana who couldn’t help but smirk at their changed position. “Not quite the fun I had in mind, but…” She was cut off by Lucy kissing her firmly, only to curse vehemently as her girlfriend pulled back with the notebook safely back in her hands, her expression softening as she caught the disappointed expression on Cana’s face and she leant in to steal another kiss.

“Let me finish this bit and then we can go to the guild?”


	728. LuLi + 'Christmas'

   Lisanna froze as she heard a crash followed by a startled yelp from the living room, abandoning the hot chocolate she was making and darting through into the other room, only to skid to a halt as she found Lucy sprawled in a pile of tinsel and tree decorations and the Christmas Tree slumped against the wall.

“What happened?” She demanded as threw off her shock, moving across and helping untangle her girlfriend from the tinsel, smiling slightly as she picked foil strands out of the blonde hair. Instead of answering Lucy sat up with a sigh, reaching into one of the boxes and hauling out a sheepish looking Plue who was clutching a candy cane to its chest, which it proceeded to hold out to them as a peace offering and Lisanna was giggling even before Lucy had cracked a smile at Plue’s attempt to get out of trouble.

“Someone decided to help out…”

“Never mind,” Lisanna said smiling at the little Celestial spirit and reaching out to pat it on the head, earning a happy chirp from Plue and a sigh from Lucy. “Why don’t you help me with the drinks Plue? Then we can all do the tree together.”


	729. LuLi + 'Comfort'

   Lisanna smiled as she felt warm arms wrap around her waist, tilting her head to smile at her girlfriend as Lucy rested her head on her shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her neck.

“Are you okay?” Lucy asked softly, she had been surprised to come home to find the Takeover mage stood in the middle of the living staring at the photos of her parents with a strange, lost expression on her face. “Lisanna?”

“I…It’s just that I don’t have any pictures of my parents,” Lisanna whispered, leaning back into the Celestial mage with a sigh, her hands dropping down to rest over Lucy’s and squeezing them reassuringly when she felt the blonde tense at the words. “I know I have lots of Mira-nee and Elf-nii, but…”

“It’s not the same,” Lucy finished for her, tightening her hold around her girlfriend even as she made a mental note to talk to Mira…even if the older girl didn’t have any photos she might be able to give Reedus enough information to create a picture for her girlfriend.


	730. LuLi + 'Warm'

“Remind me again why we couldn’t take a job in warmer climates?” Lisanna asked with a shiver as she huddled closer to Lucy, glowering at the entrance of the crevice they had managed to take shelter in, watching as the blizzard outside intensified.

“Say’s the girl whose covered in fur,” Lucy muttered, but she didn’t protest as she pulled closer to that same fur, curling around the Take-over mage as she shivered as well, grimacing as her teeth began to chatter. “Besides…I’m fairly sure you chose this job.” Lisanna sighed, a guilty grimace passing across her face as she tugged her girlfriend closer.

“Fine…then I promise that the next job we take will be at the beach.”

“I’d settle for a warm bath,” Lucy replied, managing a smile as she reached up to kiss the girlfriend on the cheek, promptly burrowing closer as the thought of warm places…and warm baths…made the cold even more biting.


	731. GrayLu + 'Bookstore Date'

    Gray had been less than enthusiastic when Lucy had dragged him into the bookstore, it wasn’t really his idea of a date and he knew that she had a habit of getting completely lost when she was surrounded by books…in fact only Levy could beat his girlfriend when it came to that. Still at least they weren’t likely to be disturbed by their more nosy guild-mates, and he had promised that they could do whatever Lucy wanted and so he swallowed his complaints and trailed after Lucy as she wandered between the stacks. He hadn’t really been interested in the books to start with, but as they moved deeper into the shop he found himself more and more entranced by his girlfriend…watching the way her expression lit up whenever she found an interesting book, the way her eyes sparkled and her hands moved in a dance when she chattered away at him about whatever she had found, not seeming to care if he responded or not, although he tried to at least nod and hum in appropriate places. It was a side of her that he had seen before, but never so dazzling…and by the time they left the store there was a soft, besotted smile on his face and he didn’t even care that he had spent far more jewels than planned…all he cared about was the happy smile on Lucy’s face and the way her fingers were now entwined with his.


	732. Gratsu + 'Accident'

   Gray had always known that his boyfriend was really just an overgrown child, he just hadn’t thought that would mean that he needed to childproof the house…or make sure that the idiot had adult supervision, as going from the sight in front of his eyes, Happy certainly didn’t count. For a moment, he just stared at the guilty looking Dragon-slayer, eyes slowly shifting as he took in the explosion of coloured paper and balloons covering the living room before tracking back to Natsu…a hand rising to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

“Why did you glue yourself to the table?” He asked once he was sure that he wouldn’t start chuckling in the middle, although the aggrieved look he received did nothing to help that urge and he had to take a deep breath before taking pity on the idiot and rephrasing his question. “All right…how did you manage to glue yourself to the table?”

“I don’t know,” Natsu’s voice was too much like a whine and Gray could feel laughter threatening to bubble up as the Fire mage pouted down at where he was connected to the table. “I was trying to make paperchains and I knocked the glue over…but I thought it was fine…but…” He tugged fruitlessly in an attempt to free himself, only succeeding in knocking the glue over once more and that was it…Gray was doubled over, laughing despite the disgruntled expression on his mate’s face.


	733. Stingue + 'Accident'

    Rogue stiffened as Sting dropped down beside him, unable to stop himself from peering out of the corner of his eye to check on the blond, hands clenching as he took in the sling holding his mate’s arm against his chest and he glanced away with a low growl.

“Rogue…” Sting’s voice was soft, the same soothing tone that he used whenever the Shadow mage woke from a nightmare…only this time it wasn’t comforting, it was just a painful reminder of the fact that he hadn’t been able to respond to Sting’s voice earlier, losing himself in the shadows instead…lashing out when the blond had reached out to try and stop him.

“Don’t….”

“It was an accident,” Sting cut across his protest, adopting a sterner tone as though realising comfort wasn’t what Rogue needed right now and the Shadow mage found himself glancing at his mate despite himself, freezing as blue eyes met his without the slightest hint of hesitation. “I knew you weren’t fully yourself, and I ignored your request to stay back…and I also know that you were trying to push me away, that you were trying to protect me.”

“But…” _I hurt you instead…_


	734. Fraxus + 'Accident'

   Laxus had been up and moving the moment he had heard a tremendous crash from the bedroom, his pace increasing when there was no response to his frantic shouts and he nearly took the door off its hinges in his hurry to get to his mate. The sight of one of the large bookcases lying partially propped up on the bed brought him to an abrupt halt, sharp eyes taking in the books that had landed all over the floor and bed, before his breath caught in his throat as he caught a flash of familiar green.

“Freed!” Laxus was on the other side of the room in the blink of an eye, crouching down just as there was a soft groan and it took him a moment to realise that the Rune mage had managed to wedge himself between the bed and the base of the fallen bookcase, protecting himself from the weight of the shelves. “Are you all right?”

“I think I’m going to have some bruises but I’ll survive,” Freed replied with a groan, grimacing as he shifted slightly…he was going to be black and blue by tomorrow. “I was trying to get a book from the top and the whole thing tipped over…” Laxus huffed out a sigh at that information, he had been trying to get Freed to cut down his book collection for ages…and now this…however, he bit back the urge to moan about that as he caught Freed grimacing again and he reached out to brush his fingers against his mate’s forehead.

“Stay still, I’ll get you out of there.”


	735. Yukinerva + 'Accident'

   Yukino sighed as she realised that Minerva was still glaring daggers at the healer, and she could see the sweat dripping down the man’s neck as he tried to work under the dark gaze, having already felt the edge of Minerva’s tongue when he had inadvertently made the Celestial mage yelp. Wincing at the feel of the needle against her skin as the healer worked to close the deepest of the gashes she had received from her unplanned tumble behind the bar Yukino took a deep breath, before plastering a smile on her face as she called to her girlfriend.

“Minerva?” The speed with which her girlfriend responded would have been amusing in any other situation, but Yukino could see that Minerva was readying herself to lash out again and she quickly spoke up to protect the healer. “You need to calm down…I’m okay…” The glare she received for that made her sigh again and she rephrased herself. “I’m going to be okay. It was just an accident, and it certainly wasn’t the healer’s fault…I just tripped and landed in the wrong place, so please calm down.”

“But…” Minerva protested, wanting to punish something or someone for the fact that Yukino was sat in a hospital bed with a dress speckled with blood, pain marring her face despite the healer’s best efforts…but she sighed at the mulish expression that spread across the Celestial mage’s face. “Fine…I’ll calm down.”


	736. Fraxus + 'Edolas'

   It was the existence of another world that was bothering Laxus, or the fact that his attempt to sneak into Magnolia to visit Freed had been interrupted…no it was the fact that the Freed in front of him wasn’t his Freed. Oh, they looked practically identical, although the green hair that the Dragon-slayer had loved running his fingers through was cut short, however, the cowlicks were still there and his lips quirked at that before settling into a grim line. No, it was the turquoise eyes that were wrong, narrowed with suspicion as the younger man circled him and filled with a pain that the blond couldn’t understand, and even though he knew it wasn’t his Freed he found himself trying to step forward and comfort him, only to flinch when Freed practically flung himself backwards out of reach.

“Freed…?”

“Don’t…” Freed whispered, shaking his head and flinging his hands up protectively when Laxus tried to move forward. “Don’t…you’re not him…you’re not my Laxus.”

“I…”

“I saw him die! I saw him fall! SO WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” Laxus froze at the anguished shout, expression softening as he took a step backwards… he could understand that kind of pain, the thought of losing his own Freed was enough to take his breath away…and he closed his eyes, wanting to help but not knowing how…


	737. Fraxus + 'Maybe'

“Are you going to give me a bloody answer?” Laxus demanded, slamming his fist into the face of the mage that had tried to sneak up on him, barely paying attention to the fight anymore…he might have blurted the question out in the heat of the moment, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t want an answer and Freed’s silence was wearing on him.

“Maybe…” There was a hint of a smirk of Freed’s face as he took care of the last mage, trapping him to the floor in a rune cage before turning towards the blond. “If you ask me again when we don’t have a dark guild breathing down our necks…”

“Freed…” Okay so the timing really hadn’t been the best, and the ring that he had been carrying around for weeks was currently at home in the drawer because he hadn’t wanted to lose it on this job…but still he had been hoping for a slightly better response. “Will you say yes when I do?”

“Maybe…”


	738. Walhart + 'What the hell were you thinking?'

“What the hell were you thinking?” Some part of him knew that wasn’t the first thing he should be asking when he stormed into the infirmary, especially as Neinhart was clearly struggling to sit up on the bed to face him and for a moment he paused…sharp eyes taking in the bandages covering the other man, and he sighed. “Why did you protect me…?”

“You’re still asking that?” Neinhart seemed unphazed by his overly dramatic entrance, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes and Wahl felt his irritation melting away, ducking his head as he realised that once again he had spoken out without thinking…but…

“I don’t like seeing you hurt,” he muttered awkwardly, glancing off to the side, unable to hold the knowing gaze and he shifted uneasily. “Especially not because of me…and…I don’t need protecting,” the last bit coming out as more than a growl than he’d intended and he lifted his head, just in time to see some of the sadness being replaced by a small smile.

“I know you don’t…but sometimes I need to protect you.”


	739. Orfus + 'Depressed'

“You’re taking your defeat better than I thought you would,” Orga commented as he settled next to Rufus in the infirmary, sharp eyes taking in the bandages covering his partner’s body and the tattered state of his clothes which spoke of a hard battle. “I was half expecting you to be sat here sulking and depressed…” He had caught a replay of the end of their fight, the sight of the Ice mage claiming Rufus’s hat making him growl and practically run to the infirmary.

“I could say the same thing…” Rufus countered sharply, before sighing as he realised that there was only honest concern in the God-slayer’s eyes. “I fought with everything I had…he was simply stronger than me.” _And had deeper memories to draw on…_

 _“_ Rufus?” Something must have shown in his expression, because Orga’s hand was suddenly around his and this time the concern was obvious in the older man’s voice and he lifted his head, green eyes filled with resolve.

“Next time I will win…until then I have a lot more memories to make.”


	740. Orfus + 'Miss'

   Rufus had built his entire life on memories…it was the basis of his magic…it was what reminded him, even in the darkest days of Sabertooth that he had a home, a family and a lover. Now as he stood in front of the lonely grave, flowers clasped tightly in his hand and tears already coursing down his cheeks…he found himself unable to remember anything but the moment that he had seen the golden blast rushing towards him, his view being obscured by a terrifyingly familiar figure a split second before it had hit…after that all he could recall was the feeling of blood that wasn’t his own across his face, Orga’s voice raised in pain…and the painfully still chest that had met his searching fingers. There had been nothing they could do; the older man had been gone before Rufus had even fallen to his knees at his side, something that even now left a gnawing feeling of guilt in the Memory mage’s heart.

“Orga…” His voice caught on the ever-present lump in his throat and he closed his eyes, trying to take a deep breath and compose himself…only to find his breath catching in his throat when another image finally flashed through his mind…of a bright grin, a confident voice and a warm hand resting on his shoulder and pushing him forward and slowly he opened his eyes once more. “I miss you…”


	741. Orfus + 'Caress'

    It was hot…so hot that he felt cold and Rufus was vaguely aware that, that was a bad sign even as he tried to snuggle down beneath the covers, fingers clutching protectively at them as he felt movement, fearing that they were going to be pulled away. He was so focused on holding onto them that he started when cool fingers caressed his cheeks, trailing up his face and leaving a brief, soothing sensation in their wake before moving up to his forehead and he blinked as he heard something that sounded very much like a curse somewhere above his head.

“Orga…?”

“Hey,” the soft voice confirmed that he had managed to identify his companion, and with difficulty he coaxed his eyes open, blinking as his vision blurred and greyed for a moment before Orga’s face finally swam into view…a frown forming as he caught the concern in his partner’s face, not sure what could’ve put that expression there and his confusion must’ve shown in his face. “It’s okay you’re just a little under the weather.” _Liar_ , Rufus wanted to say, easily able to see the lie in those words but his eyes were drifting shut again without his permission and all he could do was let out a appreciative sigh as Orga’s fingers trailed across his skin once more.


	742. Orfus + 'Anxiety'

    It had been easier when they were nothing more than guild mates, although Orga had a feeling that even that wouldn’t help anymore as Sabertooth had changed beyond all recognition in the last few months… still he wouldn’t have been sat huddled in an uncomfortable chair outside the infirmary, with a churning pit of anxiety in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the door. Not that he wanted to be anywhere else. Sting had already tried to order him to go and get cleaned up, alerting the God-slayer to the fact that both he and his clothes were covered in far too much blood…blood that didn’t belong to him…blood that belonged to the reason why he was still sat here, unmoving even after hours without news. Rufus, he glanced down as he twisted his hands together, nausea rising as he took in the blood on his hands and he had to squeeze his eyes shut, remembering how Rufus had cried out as he pressed down on the wound, how the blood had continued to flow despite his best efforts and the ball of anxiety that had appeared the moment Rufus was removed from his sight grew a little more.

 _Please…you have to be okay…_.


	743. Gray x Rufus x Sting + 'Possessive'

    Rufus honestly felt like he was going to suffocate, the tiny bed they had been given at the inn was barely big enough to fit one of them…let alone all three of them, and he had attempted to point that out to them, fully intending to just make a makeshift on the bed and leave Sting and Gray to fight over the bed. Instead the moment he was ready for bed he had found himself tackled to the bed, and wrapped up between them…it was the way they usually slept at home, but there was a fresh desperation to it that had him swallowing back a protest, although he did have to push them back slightly so that he could breathe.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” He finally asked an hour late when neither of them had relaxed in the slightest, their grip on him periodically tightening…both of them still wide awake although they had been dozing off during their evening meal. Apparently that had been the wrong thing to ask, because they both lifted their head to stare at him incredulously before exchanging looks that were equal parts exasperation and fondness, before tightening their hold on you.

“You’re ours,” Sting was the first to reply, Gray nodding seriously in agreement…which was fine, it wasn’t the first time that they had felt the need to remind him of that…but he couldn’t understand what had set off their possessive sides today.

“You really are an idiot,” Gray muttered as he took in the lack of comprehension in the green eyes. “The innkeeper was practically falling over herself to fall into your lap earlier…she even invited you to share her rooms! So we’re reminding you that you’re ours.”

“And making sure she doesn’t get her claws in you!”


	744. Gray x Rufus + 'Crush'

   The first-time Rufus became aware of it was at the Palace ball, his eyes constantly finding their way to the Ice mage who only a short while before had been his foe…colour seeping into his cheeks as Gray caught him looking, the Ice mage grinning and raising a glass in his direction before turning back to his conversation with his own guild mates. The lack of hatred in look…the fact that there wasn’t even the faintest spark of anger in the dark eyes had been bad enough, but the easy acknowledgement had Rufus more flustered than he cared to admit and he had to slip away a few minutes later to compose himself, ignoring the knowing look Orga shot at him. Desperately he tried to convince himself that it was just respect for the man who had defeated him…who had overcome his magic with memories of his own…and it worked, until he found himself caught up in the tussle for Yukino, Gray facing him and much too close for comfort. When his gaze lingered to long…his hand clutching just a little tighter than necessary before he parted, he had to admit to himself at least that this was more than just respect or even awe…colours scarlet as he felt Gray’s eyes on him again and he turned away with a quiet curse as realisation flooded him. _I have a crush…_


	745. Gray x Rufus + 'Love'

   Rufus hung his head as he felt Gray settle on the edge of the bed beside him, unable to bring himself to look at the Ice mage and instead wrapping his arms around himself…every time they ended up alone he found himself panicking, shrinking away from the Ice mage and the relationship that was blossoming between them and he couldn’t help but wonder how much longer Gray was going to put up with him. The thought of the Ice mage walking away terrified him and he found himself reaching out before he realised what he was doing, fingers trembling as he clutched at Gray’s shirt, still unable to bring himself to look at the other mage.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologise,” Gray scolded, but there was no irritation in his voice and somehow that was enough to give Rufus the courage to peer up at him, his breath catching at the soft expression in the dark eyes that met his and this time he didn’t flinch when Gray reached out to cup his face with his hands. “I’m happy to wait as long as I have to.”

“Why? _” What if I’m not worth the wait…?_

“Because I love you…” Rufus was barely aware of the fact that his mouth had dropped open with shock, eyes wide as he stared at Gray, warmth swelling in his chest even as he wondered how the Ice mage could say something like that so easily.


	746. Gray x Rufus + 'Date'

   Gray was ready to die from embarrassment, glowering at his guilty looking nakama as they filed out of the restaurant where they had been trying and failing to spy on his date with Rufus, waiting until he was sure that they were gone before turning to the Memory mage with an apologetic expression.

“I’m sorry about that…” He was cut off by Rufus’s low chuckle and he blinked in surprise when the other mage tilted his head to another table, slowly turning, his eyes widening as he spotted Orga, Sting and Yukino all looking incredibly guilty when they realised they’d been caught and slowly he slumped against the table. “Seriously…”

“It would appear that we underestimated the interest in our ‘date’,” Rufus replied with a smirk, directing a brief glare at his own guild-mates which carried the promise of future punishment before he turned back to the Ice mage his expression softening. “Let’s go, I have dessert at mine and at least we’ll be free from prying eyes.” From the way Gray perked up at that suggestion he had a feeling that he had just saved their disastrous first date, and he couldn’t quite hide his smugness as he led the Ice mage out of the restaurant a few minutes later, their hands entwined between them and two sets of gob-smacked guild mates watching them go.


	747. Natsu x Rufus + 'Reading'

“Natsu? What time is your train home tomorrow?” Rufus asked as he stepped back into the bedroom, a towel hanging over his head and a small frown in place, it seemed as though their week together had flown past a lot faster than he’d thought…there was no reply and he looked up, somehow unsurprised to find his boyfriend fast asleep on the bed, after all the idiot had been sparring with some of the others that morning and then helping him rearrange his book collection all afternoon. However, what caught his attention was the fact that the Fire mage had the book that Rufus had been reading all week on his chest, opened near the front, further back than he had been and he blinked…before a small smile tugged at his lips. He had noticed it earlier when they moving his books, Natsu would occasionally linger over a book with a curious expression, only to blush whenever he was caught and when Rufus had suggested he borrow it, the Dragon-slayer had shaken his head in embarrassment and hastily changed the difference. He had an inkling of why… remembering what Sting and Rogue had said about their own experiences with learning reading and writing after being raised by dragons, even now they found themselves encountering words they didn’t know and they had never learnt to enjoy reading just for itself…however, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the book on Natsu’s chest, clearing his Dragon-slayer was different…or trying to be different. Quietly he moved across and retrieved the book before grabbing the pen he always kept by the bed, hesitating for a moment before scribbling a note on his page marker and moving it to where Natsu had got to, before dropping it into Natsu’s bag and tugging a shirt over it to hide it in the hopes that the Fire mage wouldn’t find it until he was home.

_Read it…keep it as long as you need._


	748. NaLi + 'Wedding'

   Natsu grinned to himself as he stared at the ‘house’ Lisanna had built for them when they were raising Happy, even after all this time it stood as proudly as ever on the top of the hillside, although right now it was overshadowed somewhat by the flowery arch that had been set up in front of it. Mira had been less than happy when both he and Lisanna had decided that they wanted to their wedding ceremony up here, and to try and make it up to her they had let her have free reign with the decorations…turning the simple hillside into a floral show, fairy lights hanging between the trees as the sun began to set behind them. Perhaps it was foolish to cling to that childhood memory to this extent, but that had been the first time Natsu had ever seen Lisanna as anything more than a friend, although it had been nearly a decade before he had finally figured out what that meant…and what he wanted…and they both wanted to hold onto those memories. The music was starting now and Natsu took a deep breath, easily picking up Lisanna’s scent on the wind and he swallowed…the nerves that had been kept at bay by the memories rising to the surface as he slowly turned around, catching the tears that were already falling down Happy’s face, before his attention became solely fixed on Lisanna as her brother led her forward. Yes, those old memories were important…but…his nerves were fading again as he met her bright eyes, seeing the smile curling her lips and responding in kind…now it was time to make some new ones.


	749. GrayLu + 'Bouquet'

    Despite how competitive they were in most things, Gray had been content to let Natsu win this one…getting married first…unable to deny that his best friend looked happier than he ever had as he twirled his new wife around the dancefloor, showing off the dance lessons that Erza had pounded into them when they were younger. However, it had made him start to contemplate the future…his dark eyes narrowing as he sought out his own fiancé, easily spotting the blonde hair and the soft, pink of her bridesmaid dress as she chatted with Erza and Levy by the drinks table…Lucy hadn’t said anything about it, but more than once he had caught her gazing around the wedding with a wistful expression and he had long since found the pile of wedding magazines stashed under the bed. It had been nearly a year since he’d proposed, and they’d never really talked about dates…too caught up in the usual drama that followed their guild, working and then helping Natsu and Lisanna get ready for their big day. _Perhaps it’s time…_

   That thought was confirmed nearly half an hour later when Lisanna stood to throw her bouquet, many of the guild women jostling in the hopes of catching it…only for it to fall easily into Lucy’s hands, and the moment her eyes sought his filled with a mixture of hope, trepidation and joy, Gray had his answer. _It’s definitely time…_


	750. Gajuvia + 'Old Times'

   Juvia sighed with relief as the Rune Knights finally signalled that they could leave, well aware that they were lucky not to have got into worse trouble…Fairy Tail didn’t have the best reputation when it came to destructive behaviour. With that in mind she made a beeline for Gajeel who looked like he was getting riled up again, and her speed increased…she’d had far too much experience of him in that mood to let him get started, and she hit him square in the face with a bubble of water, narrowing her eyes when he whirled towards her with a growl.

“Gajeel…” She didn’t need to say anything else, the Dragon-slayer stiffened at her tone and immediately subsided, muttering something that could have been an apology under his breath. An apology that she knew he didn’t really mean, catching the glint in his eyes as he glanced at the Rune knights and with an exasperated sigh she grabbed his arm and pulled him away, waiting until he finally stopped struggling before letting her hand move down and entwining their fingers.

“Sorry…” This time the apology was sincere and when she looked up at him, he met her gaze, and she shook her head…she had never needed or wanted that apology…although she was going to file it away as a precious memory, as she knew it would take a while to get another one.

“It’s fine…just like old times,” she teased, reminding him of all the times she had been forced to get him out of trouble and her lips quirked up as she caught the colour seeping into his cheeks.


	751. Evergreen x Erza + 'Competitive'

    Erza’s eyes lit up as Evergreen strode onto the stage, enjoying her girlfriend’s choice of swimwear, although she had to resist the urge to take her sword to some of the gaping men in the audience…but instead getting distracted by the challenging look the brunette was shooting at her. The fairy mage had been a little bit cautious about entering the competition after her actions last time, and in the end Erza had been forced to goad her into it, using the competitiveness between them that had never disappeared despite the change in their relationship, until Evergreen had been the first one to sign up despite her uncertainty. Considering the look, she was currently on the receiving end of, Ever had got into the spirit of things and Erza smirked as she rose to her feet, waiting until eyes slowly started shifting in her direction before letting her magic flare…she paid no mind to the wolf whistles that greeted her own swimsuit, instead focus on the glint in her girlfriend’s eyes at the challenge, and she just had to fan the flames.

“I suppose I’ll have to compete…after all you made me promise a lot to get you to take part,” Erza taunted softly, knowing that her voice was carrying throughout the hall and enjoying the blush that met her words…knowing that her next words were only going to make it brighter. “I hope you’re ready to give me just as much when I win.”


	752. Evergreen x Erza + 'Sword'

“I will turn you to stone if I have to,” Evergreen snapped, eyes narrowed as she met Erza’s glare, relieved to see that the threat had at least made the red-head pause midway out of the bed and she took advantage of the hesitation to push the other woman back down on the bed. “You need to rest.”

“I’m fine,” Erza muttered, and Evergreen had to fight back a snort as she let her gaze wonder over the bandages covering nearly every inch of her girlfriend, instead settling for arching an eyebrow as she lifted her head enough to meet Erza’s gaze. “Fine…I’m going to be fine.”

“Only if you rest,” Evergreen pointed out, sighing at the mulish look she received in response, reaching down to grasp Erza’s hand. “Erza…even the strongest sword will shatter if it is pushed too far, or if it’s neglected and I don’t want to see that happen to you…please?”

“I…Just for a little while then…”


	753. Evergreen x Erza + 'Crush'

    Erza was numb as she staggered to her feet, the pain for her injuries forgotten in the face of the agony that swept through her now, unable to drag her attention away from the still form lying a short distance in front of her.

“Ever…?” She whispered, searching for some sign of a response from her girlfriend, even when the logical part of her mind was already cataloguing the wounds that she could see on Evergreen’s body, her gaze lingering on the crimson staining the front of Ever’s dress…blood from a wound that she should never have been forced to take. The reality of the situation was threatening to break through her numbness, but she pushed it away and straightened, fingers tightening around her swords as she finally let her gaze shift back to their opponents. She was battered and bloody, her magic already flickering at the ages, her heart threatening to shatter in her chest as she risked one last glance at her girlfriend…but she pushed that all back…focusing just on her anger, on the fury that was rising behind the pain and she took a step forward. This wasn’t going to be a fight…it wasn’t going to be a battle…she had no intention of giving them the chance to defend themselves, she was going to crush them, make them understand the pain that was threatening to destroy her.


	754. Freed x Mirajane + 'Heat'

   Freed’s eyes were narrow as he watched Porlyusica bustling around the bed, he trusted the healer completely…normally…but with Mira lying in the bed, twisting in the grips of fever, her face twisted with distress he wasn’t ready to be that trusting…no…he had to make sure that nothing else hurt her. He had known that she wasn’t feeling well, that she was pushing herself too far…hell, even Lisanna had asked him to try and get her sister to rest…and he had failed, and now the Take-over mage was laid up, waiting for them to defeat the heat that was threatening to tear her apart from the inside.

“Freed…” The low whimper had him up and out of his seat before he even knew he had moved, and he ignored the healer’s irritated huff as he practically bowled her over in his hurry to reach Mira’s side, gripping Mira’s hand with only the slightest hint of hesitation. She was still far too hot to the touch, her hand feeling small and fragile in his and he hated it…he knew how strong she was…he had felt it, and he hated the fact that he had let her be reduced to this state. “Freed…”

“I’m here,” he might not be sure that he had a right to stay at Mira’s side, but when she was calling to him like that he had to respond…he had to reassure her, his hand tightening around hers. “I’m right here…and I’m not going anywhere.”


	755. Freed x Mirajane + 'Golden'

    Mira couldn’t bring herself to look up as she heard the door to the backroom open, already knowing who it was even before Freed’s boots entered her vision as he moved towards her, sliding down the wall until he was sat beside her. She could feel his eyes on her…could feel the gaze lingering on her transformed hand and she couldn’t stop herself from trying to conceal it, pulling it in closer, only to freeze when he reached down and grasped her hand before she could. There was no hesitation in his movements as he twined their fingers together, and that was why she finally lifted her head to meet his gaze, breath hitching as she found nothing but understanding, concern and love in the turquoise eyes that met hers without hesitation.

“Freed…”

“It’s okay,” he soothed, grip tightening on her hand, fingers gently moving over the scaled flesh and she blinked as she felt the transformation finally starting to subside and a small smile crept onto her face…it didn’t matter that the whole world saw her as the golden daughter of Fairy Tail, the perfect model…or that there were days like this when she would slip up and lose control, because he was always there, ready to catch her and stop her from falling too far.


	756. Freed x Mirajane + 'Tangled'

   Mira sighed, admitting defeat as she fell back against Freed’s side and rolling her eyes when she felt his arms tightening around her, although her expression softened when she tilted her head to see the contented smile on his face. She had known that she was in trouble when she woke up to find them both in a tangled mess of limbs and covers, having learnt early on that the Rune mage tended to be possessive at this time of morning…still she had hoped to be able to slip out, as she was supposed to be helping her siblings set up the bar, but Freed had been like an octopus, grumbling under his breath at her attempts to escape and tangling them together to the point where her only option had been to admit defeat.

“Freed,” she murmured softly, managing to free an arm just enough to reach up to brush her fingers over his cheek, smiling when he leant into the touch with a sleepy mumble, turquoise eyes inching open a moment later.

“Mira…”

“Are you going to let me get up now?” She asked, already knowing the answer even before he shook his head, arms tightening around her as he rolled over and drew her in against his chest, and she sighed again…although she had to admit that it was comfortable and warm…and she closed her eyes. “Fine, just a little longer then…”


	757. Stingsu + 'Fire'

   Sting hadn’t meant to flinch when Natsu’s flames had rushed past him, but for a moment he’d been overcome by the memory of those same flames rushing at him…cutting through his and Rogue’s magic like it was nothing. He hoped that the Fire mage hadn’t noticed, flinging himself into the fight with reckless abandon even as he tried to bury the memory, the flicker of fear that he hadn’t even realised he still harboured…after all this was Natsu…this was his mate, and whatever animosity had existed had long since faded. He should have known better. The moment the last of their opponents fell Natsu straightened, slowly turning to look at him with pained eyes, no sign of his usual grin to be seen and Sting knew that he had seen his reaction…that he knew what had caused it…and he opened his mouth with the intention of trying to explain, but Natsu had turned away, shoulders hunched.

“I’m sorry.” Sting had a feeling that if he hadn’t been a Dragon-slayer he wouldn’t have caught the whispered words and his mouth dropped open, that wasn’t what he wanted…he didn’t need an apology…hell he was the one who should be apologising, but before he could even voice that thought Natsu was gone, bolting from the scene of the fight without a backwards glance and Sting couldn’t help but fear that he had done something irreparable.


	758. Stingsu + 'Light'

   Natsu sighed as he leant back against the headboard, exhaustion pressing heavily on his shoulders, although he knew that he wasn’t going to get back to sleep…not after that nightmare…and he found his gaze flicking down to his hands again, checking that they looked normal…human. They were…they always were now, but he couldn’t help but remember when they hadn’t been and his hands clenched in his lap, and he could feel a sob rising at the back of his throat and he only just managed to muffle it when there was a soft noise beside him. The sound cut through his thoughts and he swallowed thickly as he turned his gaze to his mate, his breath catching as Sting rolled over and cuddled against his side, expression peaceful and for a moment Natsu was nearly overcome with the urge to shove the other Dragon-slayer away. Even after the war Sting had remained fairly innocent, a hint of a shadow entering his eyes every now and then, but his smile was unsullied…his light as bright as ever…and Natsu couldn’t help but think he was being selfish clinging to the blond, because he wasn’t innocent…he wasn’t pure, and the thought of sullying that light scared him even more than the nightmarish memories that haunted his sleep.


	759. Stingsu + 'Games'

Sting was panting, sweat trickling down his neck as he doubled over in an attempt to catch his breath, barely aware of the cheers echoing around the arena as he struggled to comprehend the fact that he had won. Blinking he slowly lifted his head to look at where Natsu was slowly levering himself off the ground, swaying slightly as he gripped at his side and blue eyes narrowed in concern as he spotted the blood soaking into the side of Natsu’s vest and suddenly his own exhaustion was forgotten as he hurried across to the other Dragon-slayer. “Natsu!” “I’m fine,” Natsu muttered, although he made no effort to escape as Sting wrapped a supportive arm around him and after a moment he leant into the blond with a pained groan. “Congratulations…” “Yeah,” Sting mumbled, somehow it didn’t feel like much of a victory with his mate threatening to collapse at any moment and he tightened his hold on the Fire mage. “But we haven’t won yet…so you better heal up, I intend to take the games fair and square.” “I’d like to see you try…”


	760. Stingsu + 'Dragon'

_He really is a Dragon._ It wasn’t the first time that Sting had thought that whilst watching Natsu felt, hell he had learnt it first hand during the Grand Magic Games…but he realised that what he had seen that day had barely scratched the surface. He could have lived with that, he thought, eyes wide as he watched the fiery form that was currently tearing its way through the dark guild they had stumbled across…there was no mercy, no sign of Natsu’s usual compassion as his flames lashed out in all directions and Sting swallowed hard. He wanted to move, to get to his feet and stop Natsu before he went too far, but his body was refusing to cooperate and he found that the only thing he could do was watch and breathe, and pray that his mate didn’t go too far. Despite himself, he found himself being mesmerised by the sight of Natsu fighting, the scales covering his skin, the fluid movements and angry flames and he closed his eyes…it was like watching Igneel fighting in the sky above them years ago and fear churned in his stomach… N _atsu, don’t go too far…remember you’re human…remember you have something to come back to._


	761. Stingsu + 'Water'

“Natsu? Natsu can you open your eyes for me?” Sting called softly as he crouched down beside Natsu, struggling to keep his voice as even as possible, panic churning in his stomach as he realised that his mate looked even worse than when he had left in search of water. Glancing at the flask beside him, he took a deep breath before reaching out for his mate, fingers trembling slightly as he reached up and tried to shake the Fire mage awake. It took a few minutes but finally he was rewarded with a groan, and slivers of olive, and although the Dragon-slayer’s gaze was hazy and unfocused, it was still a reassuring sight and Sting managed a weak smile as he caught the questioning noise from his mate. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Terrible…”

“I bet,” Sting replied softly, trying not to show his fear at the fact that the stubborn Fire mage had actually admitted to feeling ill and instead he picked up the flask. “Here, I have some water…you need to stay hydrated until we can get out of here,” he said softly, opening it and lifting it to Natsu’s mouth, relieved when the Fire mage slowly opened his mouth, eyes already threatening to close even as accepted the water.

“That’s it…”

_You just need to hold on…_


	762. Gray x Lucy x Sting + 'Serenity'

   Their positions changed every night, if someone had a rough day or if their sleep was disturbed by memories or nightmares then they would find themselves in the middle with the other two cuddled against them, shielding them from the outside world…from reality. Tonight, it was Lucy’s turn in the middle, her face buried in Gray’s shoulder and his arm around her waist, whilst Sting was pressed up against her back, his arm resting over Gray’s and she sighed…it hadn’t been a particularly bad day, she hadn’t even been aware of how much she had needed this until they had pulled her down and practically forced her into the middle, tension that she hadn’t even known existed melting away. It was always the same, this strange oasis of serenity that three of them could create when they were alone, and she couldn’t help but smile as she moved so that she could press a gentle kiss to the shoulder she was hiding against, before tilting her head to glance at Sting who was watching them both with bright eyes.

“Thank you…”

_I love you._


	763. Gray x Lucy x Sting + 'Shower'

   Lucy glared at the two men, watching them shift from side to side under the force of her gaze, ducking their heads in apology…but she also caught the satisfaction underlying the guilt and her eyes narrowed further. Whilst they could both be immeasurably childish at times, the bickering at breakfast had seemed a little more forced than usual…and the food fight that had followed her completely by surprise, as Gray especially tended to avoid them in the guild and aside from the time that Natsu had managed to dump an entire plateful of spaghetti over Sting’s head, the blond had never seemed keen on them either. Sighing she glanced down at herself, rubbing a hand over her face and grimacing at the feel of porridge on her cheek before turning her attention back to her idiotic boyfriends, seeing that they were in the same state and rolling her eyes.

“Come on we’d better get cleaned up, Erza’s going to kill us if we’re late,” she muttered, deciding that she would murder them later when she was clean and less likely to incur Erza’s wrath…as it was they were going to have to hurry, which meant sharing the shower because Sting would take forever if they let him go in alone…however, that decision flew out of mind when she caught the satisfied grins on their faces, and she straightened. “You just wanted an excuse to share the shower…?!”


	764. Gray x Lucy x Sting + 'The Princess'

    It was Sting who had first started referring to her as ‘the Princess’ and at first Lucy had just put it down to the fact that he had heard Virgo calling her that, enjoying the nickname, especially as it was usually accompanied by gentle kisses that often became heated very quickly. She hadn’t expected Gray to pick up the habit as well, remembering his consternation when her Spirit had first decided to call her that…and considering the first time he had used it was to tease her for being spoilt…she had been rather demanding that morning, even she had to admit that, although she also had to admit that he had given into her demands rather easily…she thought it was just a one off. What she hadn’t noticed was the way that she reacted to the nickname when it came from them, the gleam that entered her eyes or the smile that would creep onto her face…but they had…and she found them whispering ‘Princess’ in her ear at the worst moments, immediately derailing her thoughts and making her putty in their hands. It was months later when they had both pulled her away from her writing, her protests dying the moment that nickname left their lips that she realised they had found her weakness…but with Sting whispering it in her ear again, and Gray murmuring it into the crook of her neck, she couldn’t bring herself to mind.


	765. Stingray + 'Demon'

    Sting had smelt the change before it had even begun to show up visibly, the sour note that had entered Gray’s refreshing scent of winter pine and ice, bringing to mind the fight against Tartaros and he found himself watching the Ice mage with worried eyes. He knew about Gray’s magic…he knew what it did to him when he used it…but the smell was there every day now and it was growing worse, and Sting was scared, especially when he caught the flashes of purple in dark eyes.

“Gray…” He reached out to grasp his mate’s hand, trying not to flinch as purple eyes met his…purple eyes that weren’t fading, and his breath caught as he caught dark marks spreading across Gray’s cheeks before the Ice mage took a deep breath and his features returned to normal.

“What’s wrong?” Gray sounded completely normal, tilting his head in confusion even as the sour note in his scent intensified and Sting found himself shaking his head, the words trapped behind the lump that had risen in the back of his throat. Gray was slipping…he was becoming a demon…Sting knew that, and yet he couldn’t put it into words, because that would mean facing the reality that his mate was slipping…that he might lose him and so he held his peace and prayed that Gray was strong enough to fight this.


	766. Stingray + 'Bed'

   Gray growled under his breath as Sting wiggled in his arms, threatening to send them both tumbling to the ground and he had to lean against the wall for a moment to steady himself and catch his breath…because as much as he loved the idiot, he was heavy and they had far too many stairs in their house.

“Gray…put me down,” Sting was complaining again, taking advantage of the brief pause to try and free himself from the Ice mage’s grip, his cheeks flushed and movements uncoordinated which made it easier for Gray to hold on, his eyes narrowing as he stared down at the Dragon-slayer.

“The only place you’re going to bed, and I don’t trust you to get there by yourself,” Gray retorted, ignoring the pout he received as he moved forward, relieved when Sting finally settled with a sleepy grumble, pushing his face into Gray’s shoulder and he was unsurprised when the Dragon-slayer’s breathing eased out before they even reached the bedroom. He was gentle when he settled his mate on the bed, taking off his shoes and top and tucking him in before heading off to find painkillers and water, having a feeling that the Dragon-slayer was going to be regretting quite a few things in the morning but not willing to let him suffer for it.


	767. Stingray + 'Time'

    Sting knew that he should be grateful for the time they had been given, the dull ache in his bones, the wrinkles he could see in the mirror telling him that they had been blessed with what they had been given…the amount of times they had faced danger it was amazing they had lived this long…but still it didn’t ease the pain as he stepped into the empty house. He had always hoped, selfishly perhaps, that he would be the first to go so that he didn’t have to feel the pain of losing his mate…but it hadn’t been meant to be, and his steps were heavy as he moved through the house. The walls and surfaces were covered with the evidence of a lifetime together and he felt his eyes stinging, the tears that he hadn’t been able to shed at the funeral under the watchful eyes of friend and family finally beginning to fall and he headed towards their bedroom. The emptiness there was worse, Gray’s clothes still slung over the chair, his scent lingering in the air and on the bedding and with a barely muffled sob he let himself fall onto the covers, burying his face in the covers and letting the scent wash over him…pretending for just a second that Gray was still with him.

_Gray…I’ll be along soon…_


	768. Stingray + 'Never'

“Go,” Gray was pleading, tears of pain and desperation on his cheeks as he struggled to pull himself out of Sting’s arms, breath coming in gasping pants as pain lanced through his body. At once the blond’s arms tightened around him, stopping him from moving and the Ice mage wanted to scream…he could hear the sound of pursuit getting closer and he knew that he wasn’t going to get out of there, he was barely clinging to consciousness, moving was impossible and he didn’t want his mate to die because of him. “Please…go…”

“Stop saying that,” Sting’s voice was a low growl, his teeth bared in a snarl as he glared down at Gray, although his movements were as gentle as ever as he pulled the Ice mage closer. “I would never leave a friend behind…let alone my mate.”

“But…”

“I’m not going anywhere…not without you,” Sting cut across him, pressing a gentle kiss to Gray’s forehead before gently setting him down, propping him against the wall before rising and moving to stand in front of him. “We’re going home together.”


	769. Stingray + 'Please'

    Sting snarled and growled as he flung himself forward again and again, barely aware of the blood that was beginning to drip from his wrist where the shackles were biting into his skin, the pain not even registering as he heard Gray crying out in the distance. With his sharp hearing, it was like the Ice mage was in the room with him, and his fury began to give way to despair as a particularly loud scream reached his ears and he could feel tears on his cheeks…Gray was being hurt…his mate was being hurt, and he couldn’t do anything about it…he couldn’t even help himself.

“Please…please…” The growl was gone from his voice now, anguish replacing it as he slumped in his restraints, teary eyes fixated on the door. “Please…take me instead! Hurt me!” He knew that Gray would be furious with him for saying that but he didn’t care…he couldn’t bare hanging hear and knowing that his mate was in pain. “Please…”


	770. Natray (King Natsu/Knight Gray) + 'Ceremony'

    Gray could feel the eyes burning into him as he stood just behind Natsu, close enough to protect him, but far enough not to interrupt the ceremony…but still probably too close, and he could hear the whispers that were rippling through the room and he tried to take a step back, only to find himself being stopped by the King’s hand which was suddenly wrapped around his gauntleted hand.

“Don’t,” it was barely even a whisper, a plea that was meant for his ears only and he hesitated, staring at Natsu who hadn’t taken his gaze off the priest who was speaking now. To most people the King would have looked completely composed, completely focused on the fire ceremony to see in the new year, but Gray had been with him long enough to see the tension in the strong shoulders…the slight droop to his lips and he sighed.

“Yes, your majesty,” he murmured just as softly, moving back to his previous positon and standing tall, the whispers washing over him now. He still worried about them…about the effect they could have on Natsu’s reputation, but his King’s words were stronger and meant more to him and so he let his gaze focus on Natsu, the rest of the world fading away.


	771. Natray (King Natsu/Knight Gray) + 'Favourite'

   It wasn’t the first time that Gray had run into trouble because of his position as the King’s favourite, whilst all the knights and guards were loyal to the King, it didn’t stop them wanting to rise through the ranks…and it didn’t stop them wanting to usurp Gray’s position. As a rule, he let it all wash over him, he had more important things to focus on…like keeping his idiot King safe…however, ignoring it wasn’t really an option right now considering he had been caught in the barracks, armourless and weaponless as he had just finished washing after a particularly long training session with Natsu. With nothing left to do but endure it he folded his arms in front of him and straightened to his full height, face impassive as he let the angry words…the demands to step down…to back away from the King wash over him…he had heard it all before, and he had long since vowed that the only way that would happen was if Natsu himself told him to leave. The first blow caught him by surprise, sending him stumbling back into the wall and then the rest came in a flurry of pain and noise and he found his vision blurring even as he tried to defend himself, swearing that he would never go anywhere without his sword again as his knees gave way beneath him. His awareness was fading when there was an angry shout somewhere at the end of the room, and despite the situation a small smile slipped through as he recognised his voice…the King would protect his favourite…and that thought was enough to make him let go, trusting in his King to protect him.


	772. Natray (King Natsu/Knight Gray) + 'Safety'

“Do you not understand how important your safety is?!” Gray demanded, not caring that he was using a tone that no knight should ever use on his King or that he was pacing a hole in the floor of the throne room as he waved his arms in agitation. “Do you not understand how important you are?”

“Gray…”

“No!” Gray snapped, blinking as he realised that he had just snarled at the King and turning wide eyes towards Natsu, only to blink as he took in the shocked expression on Natsu’s face and he braced himself for the scolding that he knew had to come.

“I’m sorry…” The apology stunned him…Natsu never apologised…or at least not outside the privacy of his personal chambers and Gray found himself frozen, not sure what to do or say, especially when he took in the stormy emotions in the olive eyes that were watching him or the understanding expression that his King had adopted. “I didn’t mean to scare you…”


	773. Natray (King Natsu/Knight Gray) + 'Scars'

    Gray opened his eyes as he felt his King’s hands coming to a halt, his fingers barely brushing his skin now and he frowned as he took in the pained look in the olive eyes and he tilted his head so that he could see what had brought Natsu up short. Understanding dawned as he stared at the ugly scar that ran the length of his side…it was a wound that he had got protecting Natsu from an assassin that had penetrated the rest of the castle guard, and it had nearly killed him…even now he woke from nightmares, dreams where the burning pain had swallowed him whole…dreams where he had been too late and it had been Natsu lying on the floor, twisting around in agony. Swallowing he pushed those thoughts away and instead turned his attention back to the King, hesitating for a moment before moving his hand so that it rested against Natsu’s, gently pushing the trembling hand down until Natsu was covering the scar.

“It’s just a scar…” He murmured, unsurprised when Natsu glared at him, aware that the shorter man hated it when he was hurt because of him and he felt warm fingers tighten against the mark.

“No…it’s a reminder that I nearly lost you…”

_That I could lose you in the future…and it scares me…_


	774. Natray (King Natsu/Knight Gray) + 'Onsen'

    Gray jolted as he felt warm hands on his back, eyes shooting open even as he reached automatically for the sword that wasn’t there, cursing himself for getting caught by surprise.

“Easy, it’s just me,” the soft voice broke through his alarm and he blinked, tilting his head to find Natsu stood behind him, far too close to be proper and he glanced around anxiously before remembering that the entire Onsen had been closed off just for this visit…they were alone…and apparently, his King had every intention of taking advantage of that as warm hands were on his back once more, gently massaging and Gray wanted nothing more than to melt into the touch, instead he straightened.

“Your majesty let me…”

“No,” Natsu cut him off, pushing him back down into the warm water and pressing against him so that he could rest his head on Gray’s shoulder. “You’re going to let me spoil you for once!” It was a command not a request, and Gray could do nothing but nod silently in agreement and this time when Natsu pulled away so that he could massage his back again, he willingly gave into the desire to melt into the touch.


	775. Gajevy + 'Warm'

    Levy groaned as her alarm lacrima went off, opening one eye to glare balefully at it before reaching out to swat the off button, reluctantly shuffling to the edge of the bed with the intention of getting up only to find her movement arrested by the hand now wrapped around her wrist. With a smile, she tilted her head to peer at her mate, rolling her eyes as she realised that he was trying to feign sleep even though his grip tightened when she tried to pull herself free.

“Gajeel…I have to get up,” she didn’t even sound convincing to her own ears, and she was unsurprised when his fingers tightened again…although she couldn’t stop herself from yelping when he abruptly pulled her back, causing her to land against his side and before she could escape he had wrapped her up in a tight hug, trapping her in place. “Gajeel…”

“You’re warm,” Gajeel mumbled, ignoring her protest and nuzzling into the side of her neck and despite herself Levy felt herself melting into his arms, tilting her head to give him better access before sighing in defeat.

“Just a little while longer…”


	776. Gajevy + 'Sensation'

    Gajeel froze for a minute, his breath catching in his throat at the sensation of fingers tentatively squeezing his shoulder…he didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to turn around and see that it was nothing more than an illusion, but gradually he found himself shifting, his shoulders slumping as he turned to find nothing but empty air behind him. It wasn’t the first time he had felt that sensation, and every time he felt a spark of hope rising in his chest…desperately praying that the last couple of months would turn out to be nothing more than a dream…a nightmare…and every time he was disappointed. He sighed, sinking down on the sofa and trying not to look at the pictures covering nearly every surface in the living room…the books on the table that he hadn’t had the heart to remove, Levy’s scent washing over him as he rested his head against the back of the sofa and he closed his eyes as he realised that it was fading. It took him a few minutes to realise that the sensation had returned, only this time the fingers were ghosting over his face and this time he forced himself to keep his eyes shut, to just lose himself in the feeling.

“Levy…Levy is that you?” He whispered, longing and pain warring for control. “Please…


	777. Gajevy + 'Anger'

   Gajeel had been ready to descend into full blown panic when he came to, his body a solid mass of pain and the memory of Levy’s voice raised in fear running through his mind. It took him a moment to realise that he could smell his mate and just that was enough to have him relaxing, until he caught the sour note to her scent and groggily he tilted his head towards her, blinking to clear his vision as he finally spotted the familiar blue shape leaning over him.

“Levy…”

“You’re an idiot,” Levy cut him off, and he blinked again, almost wishing that he hadn’t when his vision cleared enough to let him see the fierce scowl she was sending at him…the sour smell intensifying, and he wrinkled his nose, sighing as he dawned on him that it was her anger tainting her smell. Groaning he reached up and brushed his fingers across her cheek, relieved to see her expression soften a little at the gesture, her scent beginning to return to normal.

“I’m sorry…”


	778. Gratsu + 'Hot'

    Gray bit back a curse as he finally managed to brush his fingers over the Dragon-slayer’s forehead, practically snatching them back at the burning heat that met his touch…he had been suspicious when Natsu had shown no interest in his lunch, and when his attention kept wondering in the job to the point where Gray had wound up finishing it himself.

“You’re hot…” _Idiot, why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?_ There was no way he would have let Natsu come on the job with him…hell the trip out here, and the fight had probably made things ten times worse than they needed to be. _Idiot…_

“I’m s’pposed to be…hot…” Natsu mumbled, trying to straighten and maintain his façade, although he couldn’t stop himself from instinctively following the coolness of Gray’s fingers as they moved away, his words faltering along with his focus. “I’m a fire…fire…”

“Idiot?” Gray finished dryly, ignoring the pout he received before taking mercy on the idiotic Fire mage and replacing his hand on the burning skin, allowing a little of his ice to cover his skin to help cool him further.


	779. Fraxus + 'Suit'

“Maybe I should wear a suit more often?” Laxus teased with a smirk as Freed cuddled into his side, for once not seeming to care about the fact that they were surrounded by more than just their own guild-mates or that they were getting curious looks from some of the other mages in the room. He hadn’t wanted to come to the ball…the last one still left a bitter taste in his mouth as he recalled the gutted expression on his mate’s face when he had refused to dance, but in the end he had been persuaded, determined to make it up to Freed this time and he’d even let Evergreen bully him into buying a new suit. Apparently, she had known what she was doing because Freed hadn’t been able to take his eyes off him all night, and his usual restraint about public displays of affection had flown out the window the moment they had managed to claim a table. Freed grumbled at the teasing but didn’t pull away, instead resting his head against the blond’s shoulder and letting Laxus twine their fingers together before admitting sheepishly.

“I wouldn’t complain…”


	780. Fraxus + 'Pool'

    Really he should have known better than to give chase after Freed had broken up what had been promising kiss, claiming that he wanted a dip in the pool and leaving Laxus befuddled, irritated and more than a little aroused…but then he tended to stop thinking when his mate was around. Especially when the younger man had that glint in his eyes, which was why he found himself in hot pursuit of Freed despite the attention they were gaining, blinking in surprise when runes flared and his crafty mate took off over the surface of the pool. He didn’t stop to think, immediately stepping out onto the rune path, easily trusting them to hold his weight as they had done so before…it was only when he was halfway across the pool that he realised that he’d done exactly what Freed had expected, the Rune mage turning to smirk at him and Laxus opened his mouth to protest just as the runes vanished, plunging him into the water. He sank with a splutter, easily kicking off the bottom and heading for the surface with the intention of growling at his mate, only to find that thought flying out of his mind as he found Freed waiting for him, treading water with a satisfied smirk...and whilst he still growled, it was playful as he grabbed the Rune mage and tugged him closer, determined to finish their earlier kiss, spurred on by the sight of a wet Freed and from the way his mate responded that had been his plan all along.


	781. Stingue + 'Hurt'

   Sting paused in his ministrations as he caught the low whine that Rogue hadn’t completely been able to hold back, one hand holding the now blood stained cloth in place, whilst the other rose to trace comforting patterns on his mate’s shoulder.

“Breathe,” he encouraged softly, realising that at some point Rogue had begun to hold his breath and he deliberately began to breathe slowly and deeply, still drawing patterns on the bare skin as slowly Rogue obeyed, breath hitching as he shifted and accidently pulled on the gash that ran from his hip to the small of his back.

“Sting…”

“I know,” Sting cut him off, leaning in to nudge his nose against his mate’s shoulder, before turning his attention back to the gash. “I’ll take care of you, just try and stay as relaxed as possible.” That last bit was for himself as well, as he could still feel the anger curling in the pit of his stomach, the urge to go back and tear their former opponents to shreds…. that they were now in the custody of the Rune Knights didn’t matter, they had hurt his mate…he had the right to punish them…but Rogue was whimpering again, and he forced himself to focus at the task at hand. _Rogue comes first…_


	782. Chapter 782

   Gray frowned as he studied Natsu out of the corner of his eye…the Dragon-slayer had been acting odd ever since they had finished their job, even his triumph over beating more of the Vulcans that Gray had been lack-lustre and he had been getting quieter and quieter, now he was completely silent as they made their way back to the inn. As he watched Natsu’s arm shot out, his knuckles turning white as he clutched the wall, and what had been minor irritation and concern became full blown fear as the Ice mage realised that the Fire mage wasn’t letting go…in fact he was willing to bet all the jewels they had just earned that the wall was the only thing holding Natsu up right now.

“Natsu?” There was no reply…but Gray didn’t really need one as a moment later Natsu’s legs collapsed under him, sending the Fire mage crumbling to the ground and only a desperate lurch forwards allowed him to grab the idiot before he could hit the ground. “Natsu? Natsu what’s w…?” He cut himself off, eyes widening as he felt a warm, dampness soaking through Natsu’s vest and he swallowed thickly before yanking the material aside, panic and fury warring for control as he took in the nasty cut underneath. Natsu had stirred slightly at Gray’s voice, but the Dragon-slayer stilled as he felt the cool air hitting his injury…. realising that he had been caught out…and he closed his eyes, burying his nose into the Ice mage’s shoulder.

“Sorry…”

_Sorry for getting hurt…sorry for not telling you…_


	783. Stingue + 'Sick'

   Rogue jolted awake as Sting crawled over the top of him, sharp eyes catching the almost greenish hint to his mate’s face before the blond was up and out of the bedroom door without a backwards glance. Part of him was tempted to roll over and go back to sleep, exhaustion already threatening to drag his eyes shut once more…but he was already shoving back the covers, stumbling from the bed with none of his usual grace and making a beeline for the door. The moment he was in the hallway he could hear Sting in the bathroom, all traces of sleep vanishing as he listened to his mate throwing up and without hesitation he followed him, slipping into the bathroom a moment later, his nose wrinkling at the arid smell. It was times like this that he really cursed their advanced senses, his own stomach threatening to flip for a moment, but he took a deep breath and stepped forward, crouching down beside Sting and resting a hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly.

“Rogue…” Sting sounded thoroughly miserable when he pulled back from the toilet a couple of minutes later, the greenish hue gone, leaving him pale and sweaty and Rogue sighed before grabbing a towel and gently wiping his mate’s face as he tried to reassure him, knowing just how much Sting hated being ill ...and how much he feared being left on his own when he was like this.

“It’s okay…I’ve got you.”


	784. Gratsu + 'Sick'

“Natsu….” Gray grumbled half-heartedly as he caught the Dragon-slayer fiddling with his covers yet again, noting the way olive eyes were carefully avoiding meeting his even as a blush coloured Natsu’s cheeks. “Natsu,” he tried again, reaching out to grasp one of his mate’s hands, gently squeezing the warm fingers until Natsu slowly met his eyes. “I’m fine…”

“You nearly weren’t…”

“I know,” Gray trailed off, shivering as he recalled the terrifying feeling of barely being able to breathe, his free hand rising to rest against his chest. He also knew that his temperature had risen far too high at one point, feeling as though he was being consumed by Natsu’s flames without his magic to protect him…it was terrifying to recall just the few details that he could remember, and he didn’t want to think about what Natsu, who hadn’t left his side once since hauling his sorry ass to the infirmary had seen and he refocused on his mate. “I know…but I’m on the mend, I’m fine now…so you don’t need to fuss as much, all right?” Natsu managed a small nod, but Gray knew that it was going to take a lot more than that to convince him and he sighed…resigning himself to being doted on for the foreseeable future.


	785. Stingue + 'Birthday'

    Sting sighed as he spotted Rogue slipping out of the side door barely half an hour into the party, he knew that his mate was never one for parties, especially when he was the centre of attention…which was why he had tried desperately to dissuade Rufus and the others from throwing this birthday party, but to no avail. He waited a few minutes to let the Shadow mage regain some trace of his composure before rising to his feet and following, casually deflecting any questions and shaking his head sternly when an understanding Yukino tried to follow…slipping out of the door he made a beeline towards the park that lay down the road, knowing without a doubt that, that was where his mate would go now. Sure enough it didn’t take him long to spot the huddled figure on the furthest bench, his heart aching at the sight, and he was quiet as he reached Rogue, settling beside him and wrapping an arm tightly around his mate. It took a little while, but gradually Rogue relaxed against him and when his mate’s head finally fell against his shoulder, Sting decided that it was probably safe to speak.

“I’m sorry about all that…”

“It’s not your fault…or theirs,” Rogue murmured, shaking his head and turning so that he could nudge Sting with his nose. “I still can’t believe so many people want to celebrate my birthday…but…”

“But…”

“I prefer this…just the two of us.”


	786. Gratsu + 'Birthday'

   Somehow Gray was unsurprised to see that the alarm clock said that was barely past five when he was roused by the Dragon-slayer…Natsu had been like a child on Christmas eve the night before, and he knew that he should be happy that the idiot hadn’t dragged him out of bed as soon as it hit midnight. It was that realisation that kept his grumbles to a minimum as he allowed the idiot to drag him out of bed and down to the living room, waking up in just enough time to see Natsu freeze in shock as soon as he stepped through the door, grinning at the sight of the Fire mage’s eyes widening in delight. He had waited until Natsu was asleep the night before, before coming down and decorating the living room with banners and balloons…it might be silly at their age, but he knew that Natsu who didn’t have a clue when his actual birthday was, treasured this day that Igneel had given more than any other…and he wanted to do the same.

“Gray…” Natsu had turned towards him now, and the Ice mage was alarmed to see tears swimming in the wide olive eyes, and he hastily nudged the Dragon-slayer forward.

“None of that! Go and open your presents.” As he knew it would, the reminder that he had presents had immediately sent Natsu back into his childish excitement as he bounded towards the pile on the coffee table with Gray following at a more sedate pace, a fond smile tugging at his lips. _Happy birthday, Flamebrain…_


	787. Gajevy + 'Birthday'

    Gajeel had never been a big fan of his birthday, as far he was concerned it wasn’t important and he hated anyone making a fuss about it…however…crimson eyes narrowed as he glanced across at where Levy sat chatting away with Lucy. His mate knew that it was his birthday, but she had given no sign that she had remembered…the morning had passed completely normally, eating breakfast together before she had gone off to meet the Celestial mage and he had gone to spar with Lily before heading to the guild as well, and aside from a quiet greeting she had ignored him completely. _Has she forgotten?_ It shouldn’t matter, but he found himself getting grumpier and grumpier as the day went on, barely aware of the fact that people were gradually drifting away from him.

“Gajeel?” At some point he had allowed himself to become so distracted by his own morose thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed Levy joining him at his table, however, he noticed the moment a barrier went up around their table and he turned questioning eyes towards her…some of his irritation fading just by having her so closer, her scent flooding his nose. “Happy Birthday,” he only had a split second to register what she’d said…and that she hadn’t forgotten, before she was kissing him forcefully and he blinked in surprise when she pulled back a moment later and promptly flicked him on the nose. “As if I would forget!”


	788. Fraxus + 'Birthday'

    Freed yawned as he reluctantly drifted awake, stretching out and coming up short as he realised that there was far too much room in the bed, grumbling under his breath as he opened his eyes and confirmed his suspicions…Laxus wasn’t there. It was rare for the blond to be up first, but normally Freed wouldn’t have minded…but today was different, today was his birthday and he’d been hoping to convince his mate to spend a lazy morning cuddling in bed. Before he could contemplate what the Dragon-slayer might be up to, the bedroom door had opened and the subject of his thoughts stepped inside with a warm smile as he realised that the Rune mage was awake…however, Freed’s attention had been drawn to the tray that Laxus was carrying, immediately noting the signature ‘charred’ waffles with a fond smile, before his eyes were drawn to the presents on the other side of it and his eyes widened…cuddling was one thing, breakfast in bed and presents were another and he narrowed his eyes as he shifted his focus back to his mate who had paused at the end of the bed.

“I thought you didn’t like birthdays?” Freed asked, remembering just how grumpy the blond had been when he’d try to spoil him a few months before…it had taken a lot of persuasion just to get the idiot to accept his presents. Laxus coloured at the question, shifting from foot to foot, before straightening with a decisive nod.

“That’s different! That’s my birthday…”


	789. BixFreed + 'Birthday'

    Freed was feeling incredibly guilty as he allowed the Skeith mage to pull him into a tight hug, noticing even now that the crimson eyes were checking for any sign of discomfort…gentle fingers brushing against his forehead to check that the fever really had gone down, and he nudged the fingers gently, before twisting so that he could meet Bickslow’s gaze.

“I’m sorry…this has probably been the worst birthday,” he whispered…they’d had so many plans for today as well, but because of him it had all been called off…even the guild party had been put on hold, at Bickslow’s insistence, and he curled in on himself.

“No,” Bickslow countered firmly, reaching down to tilt Freed’s head up so that the Rune mage was forced to meet his gaze once more. “It hasn’t.”

“But…”

“I got to spend the day with you that makes it perfect,” Bickslow cut across him, no sign of teasing to be found in his expression as he held turquoise eyes for a long moment and Freed felt his expression softening. I _love this idi_ … “Besides it means I get an extra day where you have to pamper me!”


	790. Fraxus + 'Prank'

    Laxus sighed with relief as he sank down on the bed, exhausted after a gruelling morning of training with Freed…made worse by the fact that his mate was still irritated that he had helped Bickslow put a spell on his books that made them leap away whenever the Rune mage tried to pick one up…it had been an attempt to stop him from over-working, but it had annoyed him more than anything else and he had made sure that the Dragon-slayer knew it. For a moment he just listened to the sound of Freed moving around in the bathroom, perfectly content to let him have first dibs on the shower if it would put him in a better mood…even though he knew that there wouldn’t be any hot water left by the time he got in there. Deciding to face that when he had to he reached out and snagged his headphones and music player, hoping to unwind whilst Freed calmed down and he could feel some of the tension melting away just from the reassuring sensation of the headphones against his ears…right until he hit play, the pop that blared in his ears making him wince as he hastily ripped the headphones away and stared at them with wide eyes…that wasn’t his music. Glancing at the lacrima in the player he scowled as he spotted Ever’s name on it, popping it out and dumping on the bedside table before reaching for his box of lacrimas, only to curse as discovered that all his music had been swapped and his gaze immediately shifted to the bathroom door…well aware that there was only one person who could steal Evergreen’s music and get away with it, hell she had probably willingly helped him just to get payback for the endless pranks that he and Bickslow tended to pull on her.


	791. Fraxus + 'Cast'

   Laxus stared wide-eyed at his arm, his mind taking a moment to process what he was seeing as a low growl rose in his chest…he had thought that it was odd that his usually serious mate had been so gung-ho about helping the others decorate the cast that he was currently being forced to wear, but considering the fact that he had scared Freed by taking a nose-dive off a cliff in the first place, he hadn’t said anything. Now he regretted it…watching as the runes that his sneaky mate had managed to conceal beneath silly doodles of the two of the them rose to the surface, making his casted arm weigh a ton and slowly pulling him away from the door that he had been trying to escape though. An attempt that had clearly been pre-empted and he was torn between being impressed that the Rune mage knew him that well…and irritation that he had clearly known exactly what Laxus was planning and had taken measures to stop him.

“Of course I knew…” Freed’s dry voice made him glance up, his growl cutting off as he caught the unimpressed look on his mate’s face and he wanted to curse as he found himself glancing down. “You’re supposed to be on bedrest, so I knew that it wouldn’t be long before you tried to escape.

“Freed…”

“I’m not cancelling the runes…and I’m not helping you escape!”


	792. Fraxus + 'Fight'

   The entire guild had been shocked into silence, not even Natsu daring to break it for once as they all glanced wide-eyed between Laxus and Freed…whilst they were used to seeing the former’s temper and hearing his voice raised in anger, not one of them could remember Freed ever being truly angry towards the Dragon-slayer. However, there was no mistaking the fact that he was absolutely livid right now, one eye already darkening even though he was clearly keeping his hand as far from his sword as possible, his normal eye flashing with anger…a noise that was part hiss, part growl escaping as he took a threatening step towards Laxus and the whole guild blinked as the blond actually took a step backwards.

“Freed…”

“No,” Freed who usually melted at the sound of his name on his mate’s lips, shook his head fiercely, eyes flashing as he took a step forward. “You have no right to ask that of me…You promised that you wouldn’t leave me behind again…that I could stand at your side…and now…” It was clear that other emotions were rising now and the guild shifted uncomfortably, well aware of how private the Rune mage usually was and yet they found themselves unable to look away…watching as pained understanding dawned on Laxus’s face, blue eyes softening as his hands fell limply to his side and his soft whisper was deafening in the silence that had fallen.

“I’m sorry…”


	793. Fraxus + 'Age Reversal'

    Laxus sighed as he rolled onto his side, sleep alluding him and instead he found a small smile tugging at his lips as he instead focused on the steady rise and fall of Freed’s chest…it helped to alleviate the niggling ball of worry that had been growing ever since they had found the de-aged Rune mage, although he knew that it wouldn’t go away completely until he had his Freed safely back in his arms. Still…he had to admit that this version of his mate was adorable, and he had been amused to see that the lightning cowlicks were still there, although the green hair was shorter than it was now. As he watched Freed shifted, snuffling under his breath before curling closer to the Dragon-slayer, unconsciously seeking out Laxus’s warmth and the blond felt his breath catch as a tiny hand brushed his before latching onto one of his fingers.

“Freed…” He muttered, well aware that there was no way he was going to get to sleep now, but he couldn’t bring himself to really mind as the toddler’s expression evened out once more as Freed nuzzled against their joined hands. Hesitating for a moment Laxus cautiously reached out with his other hand, gently running his fingers through green hair and smiling at the sleepy complaint that met his action, tiny fingers tightening around his and he hoped that this age reversal would last long enough for him to get some good pictures from Reedus…


	794. BixFreed + 'Shield'

    Freed could feel himself faltering, his body starting to shut down around him…he was aware that his nose had begun bleeding a couple of minutes ago, the coppery taste flooding his mouth as he had been unable to do anything about it…his vision beginning to darken around the edges. _Just a little more,_ he only had to hold on a few more minutes…give the rest of the guild the chance to get the ward-stones that Levy had made into place…and then he could rest, his eyes fluttered, closing for a moment and he felt his runes tremble as they sensed his presence fading and he forced his eyes open once more.

“Freed! Freed!” It took his slowing mind longer than it should have to realise that Bickslow was back at his side, warm hands gripping him tight, taking his weight and he wanted so much to just topple into his mate’s lap and sleep…. but he couldn’t, he was the only shield Fairy Tail…that Bickslow had right now. “…It’s done. The ward stones are working. Freed do you hear me? You can stop now!” The Rune mage blinked heavily, the frantic words breaking through his resolve and there were tears of relief stinging in his eyes as he finally got his voice to work.

“Are…sure?” _Sort of…_

“Yeah, you can rest now…you can rest.”


	795. BixFreed + 'Flowers'

   Freed blinked, waiting for the sight in front of his eyes to disappear…instead he was fairly sure that even more flowers had appeared in the last minute, a thought confirmed by the sight of one of Bickslow’s dolls darting for the door and the Rune mage turned his head to find the sheepish looking Skeith mage leaning against the doorway.

“Evergreen told me that I should get you flowers…” Bickslow muttered as he saw the question in Freed’s eyes, rubbing nervously at the back of his head and Freed couldn’t stop the small chuckle that slipped free.

“I think she might have meant a bouquet…” Every surface of the bedroom was covered in flowers, even the covers that were now pooled around his waist were covered in petals and Freed scooped up a handful, playing with them for a second before looking back at Bickslow, who shifted slightly, his sheepish expression giving way to a bright blush.

“That wouldn’t have been enough…”


	796. BixFreed + 'Parade'

    Bickslow sighed as he stepped out onto the rooftop to find Freed perched on the very edge, turquoise eyes shadowed as he stared down at the Fantasia parade which was moving along the street that lay at their feet, his lip twisted up in a pained smile. Quietly the Skeith mage moved across to the younger man, making sure that Freed knew he was there before settling down beside him, scooting closer so that their legs were pressed together.

“You don’t want to go?” He asked softly, well aware that Freed had always been more attached to the guild than the rest of them and that he had enjoyed Fantasia the few times they had been there to see it…in fact he had been heading towards the parade in search of Freed when Evergreen had pointed him towards the rooftop inside.

“Not this time…” There was so much longing and guilt in those three words that Bickslow paused for a moment, breath catching as he realised that Freed hadn’t accepted the forgiveness they had been granted despite his calm mask. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and wrapped an arm around the younger man’s shoulders, drawing Freed closer.

“Then we’ll go next year…together…”


	797. BixFreed + 'Candle'

    Freed had always seemed like a candle to Bickslow, a bright light that shone to guide them all home, whilst slowly destroying itself in the process and it scared him…it scared him when he saw the Rune mage pushing himself to the limits and beyond just to keep him safe, shining as brightly as a candle that had been split in half and lit at both ends and threatening to burn out just as quickly. What made it worse was that Freed couldn’t see it, or wouldn’t see it, staring at him warm eyes whenever he voiced his worries before reaching out to grasp his hand, squeezing Bickslow’s fingers softly whilst murmuring soft reassurances that never eased the Skeith mage’s fears…because he knew that Freed didn’t understand, that he couldn’t understand that Bickslow would rather spend more time stumbling through the darkness if it meant the candle would last longer. In the end, he gave up on trying to get the stubborn mage to understand, instead taking it upon himself to shield Freed, doing everything he could to preserve his partner’s flame…


	798. Fraxus + 'Camping'

    Freed woke with a startled yelp as something landed across his face, struggling against the material that was pressing down on him, his breathing speeding up as he realised that he was trapped. Blindly he reached for his sword, sleep and panic clouding his thoughts and he bared his teeth in a snarl as someone grabbed his hand, and it took him longer than it should have to realise that someone was calling his name…and even longer to recognise Laxus’s voice.

“Laxus…?”

“The tent has collapsed…you need to stay still whilst I get you untangled, okay?” Laxus sounded worried and that was enough to get Freed to take a deep breath, trying to steady himself as he gripped at the material trapping him, finally recognising it as the tent and let out a slightly hysterical chuckle as he felt his panic beginning to recede. “Freed?”

“Yeah…but I think we might need a new tent…”


	799. Fraxus + 'Notes'

    Laxus let out a sigh of relief as he finally heard Evergreen and Bickslow moving away from the front door, knowing that he was only hurting them by shutting them out…that they only wanted to help…but he wasn’t ready for that, hell he wasn’t sure he would ever be ready for that even as he imagined the glare that Freed would be shooting at him if he was here right now. Gritting his teeth at that thought he huddled in on himself, turning his attention back to the box of papers that he had been rooting through when the others had tried to disturb him…his heart aching at the sight of Freed’s neat writing covering most of the pieces, although the odd one bore his own messy scrawl. It had been the Rune mage who had started this habit, always leaving a little note beside the coffee machine on the mornings when he had left before the Dragon-slayer in the mornings…or on the bedside table if he had gone to sleep first…never anything serious, just little reminders to eat or drink something other than coffee…notes to say that he loved Laxus, as though the blond had ever needed those reminders, although he was the one who had hoarded each and every note…never imaging that one day that would be all he had left.


	800. Fraxus + 'Ghost Stories'

    Laxus smirked as he heard his bedroom door creaking open, easily recognising Freed’s light footsteps as the younger man quietly stepped inside and for a moment he debated whether to keep feigning sleep, but then Freed hesitated by the doorway and he took mercy on the Rune mage. Rolling over he sent a spark of magic into the lacrima light on the bedside table, catching the way Freed jumped at the sudden light, his smirk softening as he took in the in the weary set to Freed’s shoulder and the way he was shifting nervously from foot to foot…clearly it had taken all his courage to get this far, and with a sigh Laxus lifted the covers in invitation.

“Come here,” he encouraged when Freed still didn’t worry, his smirk becoming a proper smile when Freed moved forward at last, practically bolting across the last few steps and slipping in beside the blond, relaxing against Laxus as the Dragon-slayer rearranged the covers over both of them. “I told you that you should stay for Gramps’s ghost stories…” Laxus couldn’t resist teasing as he felt the tremors wracking the younger man, grunting as Freed hit him lightly before rolling over and burying his face against Laxus’s shoulder with a sheepish mumble.

“I know…”


	801. Fraxus + 'Journey'

    Freed could see it from the moment he had first set sight on the newly returned Dragon-slayer…Laxus had changed…the agitated air, the drive to prove himself had settled down leaving an odd feeling of the calm before the storm…it was different, and it scared him. Hesitating for a moment he turned and slipped away, unaware of the blue eyes that immediately tracked his movement and oblivious to Laxus quickly excusing himself from the rest of the Raijinshuu and chasing after the Rune mage. Freed had no idea where he was going, he just wanted to get away for a little while and try to adapt to the fact that Laxus had changed…knowing that he should have been prepared for that as that had been the whole reason why he hadn’t stepped in the Dragon-slayer’s way when he had left, he had known that it was a journey the blond needed to take and that he needed to take on his own…but he had been clinging to the memory of his Laxus. He was so focused on his own whirling thoughts and just getting away, that he missed the approaching footsteps and it was only Laxus’s voice in his ear that stopped him from lashing out as he was tugged into a tight hug.

“I’m still yours…”


	802. Frecana + 'Wrath'

    Cana stood completely frozen for a moment, barely aware of the warm blood on her cheeks…blood that didn’t belong to her…her eyes fixated on the figure that had appeared between her and her opponent a split second before she would’ve been hit, her mind finally kicking into gear once more as Freed crumpled, panic flooding her when he made no effort to catch himself. It was the sound of her opponent laughing that broke through the panic…the shock…introducing a new emotion and her eyes narrowed, magic crackling around her, as she took a slow step forward. She was angry…angry at Freed for being a self-sacrificing idiot, angry at herself for being caught by surprise by the attack and angry at the mocking expression that she could see being directed at the Rune mage. She let herself risk a quick glance at Freed, regretting it when she caught sight of the blood pooling beneath his shoulder and she had to force herself to look away, fingers clenching around her cards as she slowly drew them, eyes like flints as she refocused on the other mage, pleased to see his expression faltering.

“You shouldn’t have hurt him…”


	803. Frecana + Tipsy'

    Cana grumbled under her breath as she struggled to steady Freed, hastily moving his arm so that it was around her shoulder as he wobbled again, cursing as he nearly fell out of her grasp. She should have noticed that he was moving past the tipsy stage, but she had been caught up in a debate with Mira and Elfman and the first she had known about it was when Freed had wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against hers with an affectionate smile. That had been enough to tell her that it was time to go home, because whilst he had got better about public displays, that was still too much for him and she could feel the curious eyes that were watching both of them…everyone was curious to see this side of her partner, and from the way he had proceeded to nuzzle her he was too far gone to care, which meant that she had to be the responsible one, not easy when the stubborn Rune mage had tried to stop her from getting up let along tugging him out of the guild. He seemed to have settled down now, seemingly content to follow her lead and her irritation faded as she felt him place a clumsy kiss to her temple and she rolled her eyes at him before smiling up at him.

“Come on let’s get you home.”


	804. Frecana + 'Intimate'

   Cana didn’t blush…she had grown up in Fairy Tail, listening into conversations that she probably shouldn’t have and it had made her nearly impossible to embarrass, although she did take a great deal of pleasure in making her more innocent friends blush. Yet under Freed’s gaze she could feel herself beginning to colour…it had nothing to do with the fact that his hands, calloused after years of sword fighting but gentle all the same, were trailing up her sides or that they were both naked at this point…instead it was the emotion in his turquoise eyes that never once wavered from hers that had her turning red. It was a look that she never got to see when they were in the guild or surrounded by people, he was too private for that, and right now…pinned by his gaze, and feeling it delving deeper and deeper into her skin, she was glad…it was too private, too intimate to share and she could feel her blush intensifying as she finally had to glance aside, overwhelmed by a simple look and she felt him smiling as he leant down to kiss her cheek, trailing soft kisses down the side of her neck.


	805. LoLu + 'Kidnap/Stolen'

    There was blood on Loke’s hands and shirt when he finally reached the room that had been calling to him from the moment they had entered the guild, and for a moment he hesitated, terrified of what he was going to find. It had been nearly a week since Lucy had been taken, her keys left behind and her trail masked by magic that had been strong enough to throw off his ability to find his mistress…if it hadn’t been for Natsu’s sense of smell…he shuddered at the thought and forced himself to move forward. The door and its locks were no match for the angry spirit, although he regretted his forcefulness when the door fell in with a clang that made the figure huddled in the corner of the room flinch violently. A low growl rising in his chest as he took in the cuts and bruises covering Lucy, the tattered state of her clothes and the shadowed look in her eyes that met his without really seeing him…it was that which snapped him out of his anger and he moved to her, dropping down in front of her so that he wasn’t as threatening and holding out a hand to her.

“Lucy? It’s me, it’s Loke…will you let me take you home?” He asked softly, heart aching at the empty stare and he was caught by surprise when after a few minutes he felt fingers tentatively brushing against his hand, relief flooding him when he glanced down just in time to see her fingers curl around his.


	806. NaLu + 'Kidnap/Stolen'

    Lucy had moved past furious nearly a day ago when she had gone to drag Natsu away on a job, only to find his house in complete disarray, Happy unconscious in the midst of the mess and no trace of the Dragon-slayer to be found. The thought of someone wanting to hurt him wasn’t anything knew, but the fact that someone had dared break into his house…had hurt Happy and done goodness knows what to Natsu, as she knew there was no way he would have gone easily, had her stomach churning and her magic lashing out in agitation. What made it worse was that it had clearly been planned, whoever had him had gone to great lengths to mask his scent, leaving Wendy and Gajeel unable to track his scent and whilst the entire guild and their allies were searching for some hint as to where the Dragon-slayer might be, Lucy was scared…she had snapped at him the last time they had been together and things had been tense between them when they had parted ways, the thought that, that could be the last thing he would remember of her breaking her heart.

“I think I’ve found something!” Lucy whirled at the cry, pushing her way through the crowded guild, not noticing how everything backed away from the magic lashing around her and instead focusing on Jet who had just come skidding into the hall and her voice was harsh as she demanded.

“Where is he?”


	807. Fraxus + 'Kidnap/Stolen'

    Laxus snarled as the door creaked open, moving to stand protectively in front of the bed, and it took him longer than it should have to recognise Porlyusica as she stepped into the room with her hands spread to show that she meant no harm. He subsided although he didn’t apologise, reluctantly stepping aside to let her approach the bed, watching with sharp eyes as she gently checked on Freed, catching every flicker and shift in her expression.

“Is he all right?” He finally asked when she stepped back, his voice terse as he stepped forward and grasped his mate’s hand gently, still hoping to feel Freed’s fingers curl around his but the Rune mage remained still and silent much to his dismay. “Porlyusica…?”

“He’s improving, but…”

“But?”

“He’s going to take a while to come back from this, whatever they used to contain his magic was not compatible with his demonic side…it’s done a lot of damage…” She admitted quietly, catching the rage building in the Dragon-slayer’s eyes and she was glad that his instincts would drive him to stay by his mate’s side until he woke…otherwise there would be murder…she just hoped the kidnappers had been punished before Freed woke up, otherwise there would be no stopping Laxus from getting revenge for the damage that had been done to his mate.


	808. Stingue + 'Kidnap/Stolen'

   Rogue’s lips were drawn back in a vicious snarl as he stepped out of the shadows, crimson eyes darting to the still figure of his mate lying in the corner before he shifted his attention to the mages that had dared kidnap Sting. He was gratified to see them shrinking back, clearly surprised to have been found barely an hour after they had taken the other Dragon-slayer…any amusement at their expression fading as he caught one of them inching towards his mate, a growl echoing through the room as he lashed out, his shadows rising in a protective barrier around Sting.

“Don’t you touch him,” he snarled as he stepped forward, for once perfectly willing to let the shadows sweep over him, the darkness fanning the flames of his fury. He knew that Sting would be pleading with him to stop if he was awake, but the blond was unconscious, blood staining his face and there was no stopping Rogue at that realisation and he lunged forward with a feral grin. _They are going to pay for trying to take you away from me._


	809. BixFreed + 'Kidnap/Stolen'

    Bickslow was forced to dart aside, a curse escaping as Freed’s fist caught the side of his cheek…weeks of captivity had apparently not affected his strength, although as he caught his first proper glimpse of the younger man, he had to admit that it was probably desperation more than anything else that had fuelled that blow.

“Freed!” He shouted, side-stepping another attack and lunging forward to wrap his arms around the Rune mage before Freed could do anymore damage, hating himself as Freed cried out with a mixture of anger and fear but forcing himself to tighten his hold. “Freed it’s me! It’s Bickslow!” He shouted as Freed began to struggle more fiercely, and it took a moment for his words to reach the Rune mage, but he knew when they had because Freed had abruptly gone limp in his hold.

“Bix…?”

“Yeah, it’s me. You’re safe now, I’m going to…” Bickslow found himself being cut off as Freed twisted in his arms, wrapping his own arms around him in a desperate hug and his eyes widened at the sob that slipped out a moment later, growling softly as he returned the hug with equal fervour. “You’re safe now…”


	810. LoLu + 'Rage'

“How could you be so reckless!” Lucy demanded, eyes flashing as she glared up at Loke, not mollified in the slightest by his sheepish expression…unable to shake the memory of him flinging himself into the path of an attack meant for her, his agonised cry as he disappeared still ringing in her ears and her expression darkened. “Don’t you remember? I DON’T WANT A SHIELD!”

“Lucy…” Loke finally spoke, understanding dawning as he caught the glimmer of guilt beneath her anger and gathering his courage he closed the distance between them and wrapped her in a hug. “I’m sorry I scared you…I’m sorry that you had to see that.”

“Loke…”

“I know you don’t see us as shields…that you don’t want me as a shield,” he cut her off, gently tilting her head up and seeing the rage subsiding as she leant into the touch. “But please understand…I have to keep you safe, and not because you’re my mistress.”


	811. NaLu + 'Rage'

   Lucy was almost afraid to approach Natsu at the moment…his mouth was set in a grim line and his eyes were darker than she had seen him in a long time, but it was the way he held himself apart from the others that scared her the most and it was that which had her moving forward. He was angry because of her…because she had been hurt…which meant that she had to be one to calm him down, besides she couldn’t bear to see him standing alone.

“Natsu…”

“Don’t,” Natsu’s voice was more of a growl than anything and Lucy couldn’t stop herself flinching, unable to recall him ever using that tone on her and she bit her lip before reaching out to lay a hand on his arm, latching on when he tried to pull away. “Lucy…”

“I’m not letting you go! Not when you’re in this mood!” She cut him off, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close despite his protests…hoping that her hold would be enough to calm him, terrified of what he could do in this mood.


	812. Fraxus + 'Rage'

   Laxus hesitated for a moment before approaching the kneeling figure of his mate, forcing himself not to focus on the sheer devastation surrounding them…it wasn’t the first time he had seen what Freed was capable of when in a rage, but it had been a long time since he had seen his mate lose his temper to this extent. The slumped state of the Rune mage and the fact that his sword was laying abandoned a short distance away was enough to reassure him that Freed had come back to himself, and he quietly crouched beside his mate and wrapped an arm him.

“Freed?”

“I’m sorry,” Freed whispered, exhaustion evident in his voice and Laxus sighed before pulling the Rune mage into his side, unsurprised when Freed slumped into his side and he shifted so that he was supporting his weight better, resting his head against Freed’s.

“Don’t apologise…you saved us that’s all that matters,” Laxus soothed him…he hated the fact that Freed had been pushed to this extent, and he knew that if they’d had to they would have found another way to turn the fight around…but it would have been harder and there was every chance they would have wound up in a worse state than they were, and for that alone there was no way Laxus was going to let the Rune mage blame himself.


	813. Stingue + 'Rage'

   Sting could feel himself sinking into Dragon-force, and a small point of his mind was howling at the fact that the one piece of magic that had been alluding him despite both his and Rogue’s effort was now in his grasp…but that paled in comparison to the rage pooling in his stomach as his gaze darted back to where Rogue was sprawled on the ground, unable to tell from here whether his mate was even still with him. Fear threatened to derail him and he pushed it aside, focusing on his anger as he charged forward with a growl, his magic swirling into a frenzy in response to his emotions. Later he wouldn’t recall how he had achieved Dragon-force…or what he had done in the heat of battle…all he knew was that people shied away from, refusing to tell him what had happened…and all he could care about was the sight of a heavily bandaged Rogue sitting up in bed and welcoming him with a weary smile, whispering a quiet thank you in his ear when Sting dragged him into a relieved hug.


	814. BixFreed + 'Rage'

   Bickslow was not used to feeling angry, usually he could face everything with a grin and good humour…even when he had been fighting Loke and Lucy, he had been irritated but not truly angry…but now, now there was a molten pool of rage rising in his chest and he had no idea what to do with it. The obvious target would have been the mages that had put Freed in the infirmary, but Laxus and Ever had taken care of them whilst he had been occupied with hauling the Rune mage to safety…and the Dragon-slayer had already told him in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t getting near them. Part of him was furious at Freed as well, unable to forget how the idiot had set himself up as bait, trying and succeeding in drawing the worst of the spells away from them…regardless of the fact that not one of them wanted him to use himself as a shield. Another was furious at himself for being too slow to stop Freed, for not being able to get him to safety earlier and his hands curled into fists at his side…he hated feeling like this, hated not knowing what to do…and he wanted Freed to wake up so that he had something else to focus on.


	815. LoLu + 'Comfort'

  Lucy had woken the moment that Loke had materialised in her bedroom, too attuned to his magic now to sleep through it and she had taken one look at the broken expression on his face before lifting the covers in silent invitation. The speed at which he joined her in bed told her that she had done the right thing and she wasted no time in wrapping both the covers and her arms around him, pulling him close and letting him rest his head against her chest, feeling him pressing closer to where her heart was beating.

“Loke…?”

“Sorry,” he whispered, turning to bury his face against her and she could feel his hands clutching at her nightdress and with a sigh she reached up and began to run her fingers through his hair, a small smile escaping when he leant into the touch…he could never resist her stroking his hair, and she was pleased to feel some of the tension already slipping away, gradually fading away until he was practically boneless against her, sleep threatening to pull him under and that was when she was given a glimmer of what was wrong. “Don’t go anywhere…okay?” He pleaded sleepily, his eyes slipping shut as his breathing evened out unaware of the wide-eyed look she was given him or the sad smile on her face.

“Not today…”


	816. NaLu + 'Comfort'

   Natsu was confused to find himself lying on something soft when he woke, his body still a mass of aches and pains, exhaustion weighing on him and it took him several minutes to coax his eyes open. The first thing that met his eyes was Lucy leaning against the wall, her eyes fixated on him and for a moment all he could focus on was the wrongness of the fact that she was there…that she was smiling as she shuffled towards him, her fingers gentle as she brushed his face and it was only when she touched his scar that he realised what was wrong…and he shrank back, his heart thudding in his chest and he shook his head desperately despite the hurt in her face.

“Stay away…I’m not safe…I’ll hurt you…” He could remember now, the sensation of losing himself …the anger that hadn’t been his that had propelled him forward, leaving him willing to hurt even his best friend…Lucy couldn’t be near him, he couldn’t hurt her…His frantic thoughts skidded to a halt as warm arms dragged him into a hug, Lucy’s scent washing over him as she tugged him down so that his face was buried against her shoulder.

“No you won’t…because you’re Natsu…you’re my Natsu.”


	817. Fraxus + 'Comfort'

   Freed made no effort to hide his tears, although he swallowed back the sound of his sobs as he stood beside Laxus, his hand entwined with the Dragon-slayer’s as he tried to lend him all the strength he had. It had been a long few weeks, there had been too much to take care of before they could finally lay Makarov to rest and all he had been able to do was stay close to Laxus, doing his best to be there for his mate…pushing his own pain back, because the agony in the blue eyes was worse than anything he could feel. It hurt…Makarov had been the one to welcome him to the guild despite his past, who had forgiven his crimes during the Battle of Fairy Tail and listened to his pleas for him to stay…he had been the one to ask him to protect Laxus all those years ago, and the one to give his blessing when they had finally made their relationship public…it hurt, but it wasn’t the same as Laxus’s pain and so he pushed it back. He was so focused on holding it at bay that he was caught by surprise when he was pulled into a tight hug, the familiar musky scent and warmth telling him that it was Laxus and he tried to pull free…he was supposed to be comforting his mate, not the other way around…However, his effort cracked and shattered when he felt Laxus’s lips against his temple, the Dragon-slayer’s voice barely a whisper against his ear.

“Let it out…”


	818. Stingue + 'Comfort'

   Rogue’s eyes widened as he stepped into the bathroom just in time to see his mate lashing out at the tiled walls, and he darted forward with an alarmed cry…cursing as he realised that he was too late, blood already staining the tiles and trickling from Sting’s hand.

“What are you doing?” He demanded as he reached the other Dragon-slayer, anger and concern glittering in his eyes, although his hands were gentle as he took Sting’s injured one. “Sting?”

“I couldn’t do it…I couldn’t fight them…” Sting whispered, eyes dull and Rogue sighed…he should have expected something like this once the joy of Lector’s return had worn off, and he wished that he had stopped his mate from wondering off alone. However, that wasn’t going to help either of them right now and instead he gently drew Sting into a hug, mindful of his hand, letting the blond nuzzle into his shoulder.

“It doesn’t matter…we’ll win next time…and I think we needed to lose this time, so it isn’t your fault…”


	819. BixFreed + 'Comfort'

“Hey.” Freed turned as he was nudged gently in the side, his expression immediately darkening as he took in the bruises marring Bickslow’s face and the sling holding his bandaged arm in place, and he blinked when the Skeith mage sighed. “Stop looking like that, this wasn’t your fault.”

“But…”

“There was nothing anyone could have done to stop this,” Bickslow cut across him gently, wincing as he jostled his injured arm but quickly brushing the pain aside as he refocused on the Rune mage who had leant forward at the sign of pain. “Besides you saved me ass afterwards, so there is nothing for you to feel guilty about!”

“Bickslow…” Freed wanted to argue, but he could see the stubborn set to the older man’s jaw and the glint in his eyes and he knew it wasn’t a fight he was going to win and instead he settled for smiling wryly at the Skeith mage. “Aren’t I supposed to be the one comforting you?”


	820. LoLu + 'Chase'

    Loke sighed as he glanced down at the Celestial mage resting in his lap, his fingers gentle as they brushed her forehead, doing what he could to ease the frown that seemed to have taken up permanent residence on her face in the last few months. The hunt for Aquarius’s key was taking its toll on her, and he couldn’t help but fear that she might slip through his fingers before the chase was complete…and yet he couldn’t tell her to abandon the hunt, or to let fate run its course, not after long nights of holding her whilst she grieved for the lost spirit. Still he wished that he could ease her burden, and as his fingers moved up to card through messy blonde hair he turned his gaze skywards, easily finding each constellation in turn and closing his eyes.

“Please…let me help her,” he pleaded softly, already knowing that it wasn’t possible…that Lucy had to find the key herself, it was why he wasn’t allowed to sense where the new key was, why the only thing he could do was protect her to the best of her ability and he hated it. “Lucy…” _I promise, I will be right by your side…so please…at least lean on me when you need to._


	821. NaLu + 'Chase'

   Lucy’s expression was one of determination as she finished packing her bag, hesitating for a moment before stuffing the note that Natsu had left her on the top…she didn’t need it, but she had every intention of throwing it at the idiot when she finally caught up with him. _A note? He thinks that a note is enough?_ She had been fuming from the moment her tears had stopped, and any thought she might have had about letting the Fire mage go had disappeared when she had returned to her empty apartment, unable to escape the memories of Natsu sneaking into her bed…her fridge…her heart. _Idiot,_ her gaze lingered on the note for a moment before she closed the bag and slung it on her back, her hand shifting down to check her keys were in place, pausing as she saw her guild mark…Fairy Tail had been everything to her, it still was…but Natsu meant more to her, after all she wouldn’t have even joined the guild without him and it was that which made her willing to leave, to chase him across Fiore and beyond if she needed to.

_Wait for me Natsu…_


	822. Fraxus + 'Chase'

   Freed felt as though he was fading…he had tried to become part of the guild, well aware that he had been given a second chance and that he might not be given a third, but it was enough…even having Ever and Bickslow at his side wasn’t enough and he felt himself drifting away from them as well. It hadn’t taken him long to find out why, his feet carrying him unconsciously around Magnolia, seeking out every place that held the slightest significance to him and Laxus…dredging up memories that he didn’t want to remember at the moment, and fanning the flames of regret that had been growing by the day. He knew it was foolish…that he had made the right decision to stay behind, to let Laxus accept his exile and set out a journey that would hopefully help the Dragon-slayer find his path again…but…he regretted not chasing after the Dragon-slayer. He hated himself for just standing there and letting Laxus walk away, he hadn’t even let himself say anything…he hadn’t given the blond a reason to come back to him, and he closed his eyes at that thought.

_Laxus…I’m sorry…_


	823. Stingue + 'Chase'

“Rogue! Give that back!” Sting protested loudly as his mate snatched the letter he was working on out from under him, before grabbing the stack that was waiting to be dealt with and pulling that out of reach as well, crimson eyes narrowed as he stared down at the blond. “Rogue…”

“You promised me that you were going to rest,” Rogue growled cutting off the plea, satisfied to see the sheepish expression that met his words…right until Sting lunged forward a second later in an attempt to snatch back his paperwork.“Dammit Sting!” He snarled as he barely managed to keep them out of reach of the grasping hand, and clutching them against his chest he whirled around and took off at a run, ignoring the angry shouts from behind him as he bolted out of the office. For a moment, he thought Sting was going to give up, but then light flared behind him and when he risked a glance behind him it was to find his mate chasing after him and his lips quirked up in a smirk…if Sting wanted to play it that way then Rogue was more than willing to oblige, and if he happened to lead his mate home it would simply be an accident…clinging to that thought he sped up, hearing Sting growling behind him.


	824. BixFreed + 'Chase'

   Bickslow’s breath was coming in sharp pants, and there was a sharp pain developing in his side, but he didn’t let himself slow down…crimson eyes narrow as he focused on the fleeing mage in front of him, the sight of his prey keeping him moving. He knew that he was being reckless chasing the mage this far, they had no idea how many other mages were in the building or what traps were set up, but he couldn’t shake the memory of Freed crumpling to the ground with blood on his face and his lips twisted up in a snarl. He had been too slow to protect the younger man, but he could at least make sure that the mage that had hurt him was caught and brought to justice. Still he couldn’t chase him all day, and slowing slightly he glanced up at the dolls who were doggedly tagging along behind him, sensing the anger and concern coming from them in waves…they were just as fond of his partner as they were of him, and his snarl became an evil grin.

“Stop him,” he ordered, and with triumphant yells as though thy had been waiting for him to use them they shot off along the corridor and he almost pitied the other mage…almost…as he sped up again, chasing after them.


	825. Freed x Natsu + 'Clothes Swap'

    Natsu grumbled under his breath as he stumbled towards the front door, unsure of whether he was more annoyed at the fact that someone was knocking at the door this early in the morning…or the fact that Freed had managed to sleep through the noise, forcing the Dragon-slayer to grab the first bit of clothing that came to hand and head downstairs.

“What?” He growled as he swung the door open with more force than necessary, blinking as he realised that it was Bickslow and arching an eyebrow as he took in the grin that was spreading over the Skeith mage’s face as he stared at him. “What’s so funny?”

“Did you dress in a hurry by any chance?” Natsu frowned at the question before glancing down, mouth falling open and colour seeping into his cheeks as he realised that in his rush to get dressed he had yanked on Freed’s jacket by accident and he growled under his breath, pulling the material closer and smiling slightly as the Rune mage’s scent washed over him. He knew that Bickslow wasn’t going to let him live this down…and that Freed was going to have a field day with this as well…but with Freed’s scent engulfing him it was hard to care.


	826. Freed x Natsu + 'Comedy'

    Freed had been a little bit dubious about the comedy show that he had allowed Natsu to drag him to, it wasn’t his usual kind of entertainment and he could think of many better ways they could be spending their time. However, barely ten minutes into the show he had changed his mind and it had nothing to do with the performers on the stage even though he had to admit they were talented…no his attention was riveted on the Fire mage who was pressed against his side, eyes fixated on the stage and his brow currently furrowed in confusion. When he got the joke, his face would break out in the bright grin that Freed always loved to see, their closeness allowing him to feel the soothing vibrations of Natsu’s chuckles…but it was his expression when the joke went over his head that Freed was enjoying the most, the way his forehead would crinkle, eyes narrowing as he tried to work out what was going on…the tiny sigh that would escape when the performer moved on with Natsu none the wiser. Unable to resist the Rune mage leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to pink hair, smiling when Natsu glanced up at him in surprise, shaking his head when the Fire mage opened his mouth to ask what was wrong and settling in to watch once more as Natsu’s gaze returned to the stage…maybe there wasn’t a better way to spend their night.


	827. Freed x Natsu + 'Seduction'

   Freed hid a smirk as he felt Natsu’s gaze burning into him from the far side of the guild, fighting the urge to turn and look at the Dragon-slayer and instead continuing his conversation with the rest of the Raijinshuu, wondering just how much longer Natsu would be able to feign patience. He got his answer ten minutes later when the air behind him suddenly heated up, and he turned in his seat just in time for warm lips to slam into his and for a moment he was frozen in surprise…Natsu was rarely the one to instigate things, especially in public, which had been part of the reason why he had been ignoring the Fire mage in the hopes of pushing him this far. Smiling, pleased that his ploy had worked Freed returned the kiss, reaching out to slap Bickslow when the Skeith mage wolf-whistled at them…ready to throttle his teammate when the noise made Natsu break away, flushing heavily as he realised what he had been doing and Freed frowned when olive eyes skittered away from his gaze. Clearly that was as far as Natsu was willing to go in public, and he shot a filthy look at Bickslow before rising to his feet and grabbing the Dragon-slayer’s hand, twining their fingers together and pressing a chaste kiss to a flaming cheek.

“Let’s go home.”


	828. Freed x Natsu + 'Protector'

“Stop moving,” Freed ordered, concern and stress making his voice terse and he sighed when Natsu blinked up at him confusion, realising that the Dragon-slayer was in no state to understand what was going on and when he continued his voice was softer, his fingers ghosting over the makeshift bandage wrapped around Natsu’s head. “You need to rest, let me take of everything else.” He should have known that it was going to be that easy, Natsu was nothing if not stubborn and even when he could barely see straight he didn’t like being protected.

“I…can fight.”

“Oh really?” Freed asked, making no effort to hide his doubt and his eyes narrowed as he watched Natsu weakly shifting, allowing a little exasperation to seep into his next words. “Can you even stand?” The Dragon-slayer scowled at him and did his best to push himself up, but he had barely made it a quarter of the way up before he was falling again, paling dramatically and Freed sighed as he caught the smaller mage and eased him back down. “Idiot…just let me take care of you for once, okay?” This time he got a soft mumble that could have been an agreement, Natsu finally letting himself slump against him as he admitted defeat.


	829. GrayLu + 'Lock'

    Lucy shivered as she tried to wrap Gray’s coat a little bit tighter around her shoulders, cursing the fact that he didn’t feel the cold and therefore only wore a light summer jacket in the middle of winter. However, she wasn’t about to complain considering the fact that he had dragged himself out of bed just to come and help her get into her flat as she had managed to lose her key…or rather she suspected either Natsu had made off with it, or Plue had been playing with it again and lost in the Celestial world…either way she had found herself locked out in the middle of the night, in the middle of winter.

“Thank you for this,” she murmured, watching as he crouched in front of the door, eyeing the lock for a moment before magic flared leaving him holding two thin slivers of ice and her mouth fell open as she realised that he had been serious about picking the lock. “Where did you even learn to that?”

“Gramps taught us,” Gray replied with a gin, and Lucy rolled her eyes, although that didn’t stop her from watching with keen eyes as he fiddled around for a few minutes until there was a welcome click from the lock and the door swung open. “Ta-dah,” he proclaimed, grinning up at her and Lucy couldn’t help but grin back, ducking down to give him a quick kiss before diving into the warmth of her apartment before glancing back at him, going pink when she realised what she had done and she abruptly closed the door in his face.


	830. GrayLu + 'Key'

   Gray hesitated for a moment before approaching the Celestial mage, he had been hoping to let her take this step by herself, but she had been stood there cradling Aquarius’s key for the past half hour, tears trickling down her cheek. Quietly he stepped up behind her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, whilst reaching up with his other hand to brush away her tears.

“You don’t want her to see you like this, do you?” He asked softly, glancing at the key and noticing how badly Lucy’s hands were trembling as she clung to it, no doubt terrified that it might slip through her grasp again. “She probably try and drown you again.” A hiccupping laugh met his words and he was finally rewarded by Lucy glancing up at him, a weak smile breaking through the tears and he decided that was enough encouragement to give her a little push. “Although if you keep her waiting much longer she might drown you anyway.”

“You’re right…” Lucy whispered, taking a deep breath before standing up straight and holding out the key, and Gray carefully removed his arm with the intention of stepping back, only to find himself trapped as Lucy grabbed his hand with her free one without so much as a glance, her focus solely on the key in her hand now. “I am…”


	831. GrayLu + 'Fiction'

    Gray watched with proud eyes as Lucy moved around the bookstore, happily greeting friends and strangers with a warm smile and he found himself unable to look away, mesmerised by the expression on her face. He knew that this had become as much a dream as joining Fairy Tail, maybe more so…and he had seen her through the dark hours when she found herself doubting her writing, or doubting that anyone would want to read her books…he had seen her covered in ink, their apartment buried under a ton of notes and papers, with dark shadows under her eyes…and at times he had wondered whether it was worth it, whether it was worth seeing her tear herself apart over something that he knew she loved, but didn’t always seem to love her in return. Watching her now though as she was manoeuvred to stand in front of a display of her book ‘Seeking the Clock’, he was glad that he had never voiced those thoughts aloud and he smiled warmly when she sought him out in the crowd despite the photographer pleading with her to face the camera.


	832. Natsu x Levy + 'Confusion'

   Levy blinked as she stepped into the library, teetering under the stack of books she was returning to find Natsu sat at one of the tables and she came to a halt as she stared at the unusual sight…or at least unusual nowadays as Erza had long since decided he had outgrown her lessons, which was why the sight of him sitting there with books surrounding him and the battered notepad he had always used for those lessons was confusing now.

“Hey Levy.” She squeaked as his voice rang out, nearly dropping her books even as she scolded herself for forgetting how sharp his hearing was and she was aware of the colour in her cheeks as she finally moved to the stairs.

“Hello Natsu…it’s rare to find you in here,” she commented, amazed that her voice came out as steady as it was, blinking as Natsu blushed and glanced aside. “Natsu?”

“Would you mind if it wasn’t so rare…?” She could never remember Natsu sounding so shy before, and it was only when she saw the blush creeping up to his ears that understanding began to dawn…her eyes flicking to the books for a moment even as the ones she was carrying slipped out of her arms as he lifted his head to stare at her, hope clear in the olive eyes… _Oh…_

“No…I wouldn’t mind…”


	833. Natza + 'Home'

    Natsu had woken the moment he heard the door to his room creaking open, feigning sleep as he listened to his nocturnal visitor moving closer, whilst a year of travelling on his own with Happy had made him a little more cautious he wasn’t worried…he would recognise the smell of strawberry and vanilla, underlain by the metallic tang of armour in his sleep. Realising that the footsteps had stopped he abandoned his pretence of sleep, rolling onto his side and blinking as he took in the slightly hesitant expression on Erza’s face as she realised he was awake…for a long moment they just stared at one another, the year apart lying heavily in the air between them, and then Natsu moved, lifting the covers in invitation. Erza hesitated for a moment before slipping under the covers, curling against the Dragon-slayer as he rearranged the covers over both of them before wrapping his arms around her…tension that he hadn’t even been aware of easing as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. He had spent countless nights in the year they’d been apart missing this…missing her…and he blinked back sudden tears as he drank in her scent, feeling her relaxing in his arms as sleep swiftly claimed her now that they were together again and he could feel his own eyes drooping again, because she was safe in his arms…and for the first time since he had come back it felt like he was really home.


	834. GrayTear + 'Time'

    Gray was moving, running towards the woman even as he saw her shaking his head…and he ignored the pain that flashed across her face, the smile she had been wearing moments before disappearing as she turned to meet him. He was vaguely aware of the others calling for him, but all he could focus on was the old woman, gently pulling her into a hug the moment he reached her.

“Ultear…?” He felt the way she tensed at the name, confirming his suspicions and his arms tightened around her. “What happened…why…?” Reluctantly he let her push him back, blinking as she reached up to cup his face, a sad smile tugging at her lips as she studied him for a moment before replying in a soft voice.

“I gave you time…” Gray froze at the quiet words, shivering as he remembered the pain of being struck down…the darkness that had engulfed him for a moment…a moment that almost felt like a dream now, and understanding slammed into him nearly sending him to his knees as he refocused on her, seeing the pain in dark eyes and there was a waver to his voice as he asked softly.

“You gave us your time…didn’t you?”


	835. Erza & Flare (Brotp) + 'Hair'

“May I…?” Erza jumped at the shy question, turning to find Flare hovering in the doorway already dressed for the party that the giants were insisting on throwing for them, her long hair twisted into intricate braids with ribbons woven through them.

“What…?”

“Your hair?” Flare explained as she tilted her hair towards the brush that Erza was holding, and the Requip mage blinked as she realised that the Fire mage had more ribbons in her hand, and a small smile crept across her face as she realised what the other woman was offering.

“That would be great,” she replied, holding the brush out in invitation and taking in the bright smile that appeared on Flare’s face as she practically ran forward to grab the brush. She knew that the Fire mage was already dreading the fact that they were going to be leaving soon, she had seen the shadow in the crimson eyes when they had mentioned that they could only stay for the party and nothing more, and if helping with her hair could help in anyway then Erza was quite happy to give her free reign.


	836. Mystogan x Edo!Wendy + 'Different'

    Mystogan hesitated for a moment as he stared up at the Fairy Tail building, taking in the differences between this and the Earthland one before shaking his head, even from outside he could tell that the atmosphere was the same and he couldn’t help but marvel at that fact. Edolas was falling apart and the magic guilds were getting the worst of it, which was part of the reason why it had taken him so long to find Fairy Tail’s new positon, and yet it seemed that their spirts were as undaunted as ever, and it was that realisation that had him moving forward…he needed some of the spirit right now, the weight of the future wearing on him at the moment. He raised his hands to show that he wasn’t a threat as he stepped inside, having found himself faced with several magical weapons but thankfully it didn’t take long for them to recognise him, slowly lowering their defences as a blue-haired blur shoved her way to the front, and Mystogan grunted as Wendy slammed into him with a cry.

“Welcome back!” He smiled down at her, so different from Earthland’s Wendy and yet so similar, and the familiarity helped ease the tension from his shoulders and he returned the hug.

“I’m home…” He would have to leave again soon, but for now it was enough to let her shift so that her arm was still around him as she guided him to the bar, chattering away about everything that had happened in his absence and chiding him for being gone so long.


	837. Edo!Gratsu + 'Friends with benefits'

   Natsu sighed as he woke to find himself alone, only the rumpled pillow and covers telling him that he’d had company earlier that night and his eyes darkened as he reached out to lay a hand on the empty space, it was cool to the touch which suggested that Gray had slipped away a while ago. There had been a time when he didn’t mind waking up alone after a night together, it had been easier that way because they were just friends…these nights were just for comfort…to relieve stress as everything went to hell around them, but at some point, things had begun to change. Or at least it had for him, Gray had just been strangely squirrelly every time he tried to bring the topic up, renewing his efforts in chasing after Juvia…and Natsu was reaching his limit…he had even promised himself that he was going to stop this, only to find himself unable to turn Gray away when the other mage had turned up at his door the night before. Grimacing he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling with blank eyes, furious at himself and at Gray and he sighed as he closed his eyes…it was time to end this…they had to be either friends, or something more…not just friends with benefits.


	838. Edo!NaLu + 'Trust'

   Lucy yelped as she was suddenly knocked to the floor, the pink hair flooding her vision telling her who the culprit was and she was about to lambast him when she took in the broken window above them and the scorch mark now marring the floor where she had been stood a second before. Her mouth snapped shut as she realised that Natsu had rescued her, and she squeezed him softly in thanks before gently nudging him off her, blinking as he immediately scrambled away.

“I’m sorry…I…”

“Why are you apologising? You just saved me,” Lucy pointed calmly, too used to his stammering by now to be phased, although she found herself disliking it this time and she pushed herself to her feet before holding a hand out to him. “Come on, we need to finish this…”

“We?”

“You’ve got my back, haven’t you?” She demanded, and Natsu froze, colour seeping into his cheeks at the sheer amount of trust in that question and she could see him straightening, some of his nerves disappearing as he gave a small nod.


	839. Edo!Gruvia + 'Chance'

   Gray sighed as he listened to the excited chatter that was spreading around the guild. Things had been changing ever since magic had disappeared from the world, and the fact that Fairy Tail had been invited to a ball being hosted by the Prince only cemented that…and he was happy, he really was…apart from the fact that around him everyone seemed to be pairing up ready for the ball. There was only person that he wanted to ask, but already knew what the answer would be…which was why he was sat at the bar, staring morosely into his drink, the words trapped behind the lump that seemed to have formed in his throat…and why he jumped violently when someone dropped into the seat beside him, blinking as he turned to find Juvia sat next to him.

“Aren’t you going to ask me to the ball?” It was asked in her usual tone and he flinched, before pausing as he realised that her expression was softer than usual…excitement and confusion pooling in his stomach, even as hope rose in his chest…was she giving him a chance? He knew that it might be wishful thinking but he had to try…

“Juvia…would you go to the ball with me?”


	840. Edo! Juvia x Earthland Gray + 'Snow'

“Here…” Juvia blinked at the quiet voice, eyes narrowing as she took in the offered hand before lifting her head to look at Gray…Earthland Gray she noted with a slightly softer expression, hesitating for a moment before taking his hand and letting him pull her back to her feet. “Are you all right?” She was about to snap a reply, before realising that it was a genuine question rather than the incessant fussing that Gray Surge usually unleashed on her head and she nodded.

“I’m fine…thanks to you.”

“It’s nothing,” Gray replied, before whirling with a curse to face the next attack, ice forming in the air in front of him and shielding both…right until several spells smashed into it, melting the ice and turning it into a flurry of snow and Juvia yelped at the sudden chill, narrowing her eyes as she glanced at the sheepish looking Ice mage…he might be completely different from the Edolas version, but he was still an idiot…not that, that stopped her from stepping forward to attack, blocking the next attack herself before glancing at him.

“Let’s finish this.”


	841. Jeredy + 'Regrets'

   Jellal didn’t want to wake up, he could feel the pain pulsating in the background and he knew that it was only going to get worse when he woke up…but the shadows were releasing their grip on him, little pinpricks of awareness breaking through. He was cold…and it hurt…and there were tears falling onto his cheek and he blinked, the world around him hazy and unfocused, but he could still make out the pinkish shape hovering above him and he managed to quirk his lips up in an approximation of a smile.

“Meredy…”

“You’re an idiot!” That made him focus a little more, he had heard plenty of tones from her over the year, but she had never sounded so furious and he had a feeling that if he wasn’t already injured then she wouldn’t have hesitated to hit him. “What were you thinking! I could have handled an attack like that!” Jellal blinked at that, struggling to understand what she meant, his memories of how he had ended up in this state more than a little hazy…although he had no difficulty in imagining that he had tried to protect her, and despite his confusion he blinked up at her, his smile becoming a little warmer as he replied softly.

“I don’t know…but I don’t regret it.”

_I could never regret protecting you…_


	842. Erza Scarlet x Erza Knightwalker + 'Moonlight'

    There was sweat dripping down Erza’s forehead as she moved through the steps of her spear practice, she was already at her limit but she pushed herself to continue, honing her skills to fill the gap that her magic had once filled. Her expression darkened for a moment at the reminder of what she had lost, even months on she still hadn’t accepted the loss, although she was adjusting to it…adapting to living without magic to rely on, and her expression softened slightly as she glanced up at the sky, slightly startled to realise how late it was. The night sky was clearer than ever, the loss of the islands offering an unparalleled view of the stars and the moon that was casting a silvery glow across the city, and she felt a small smile creeping unbidden to her face…the moonlight always reminded her of that night, of the time she had fought herself and lost…in the past such a defeat would have infuriated her, but now she found herself thinking back on it with a hint of fondness, remembering the feel of Earthland’s Erza gripping her, the desperation in her eyes and voice as she tried to get her to understand…the words that even now were helping her move forward.

“Erza…do you remember that night too?”


	843. Erza Scarlet x Erza Knightwalker + 'Kindness'

   She wasn’t sure whether it was the looming loss of her magic, or the fact that her counterpart who had  every reason to hate her was staring at her with soft eyes, a desperation born of kindness not anger underpinning her words, but Erza found herself faltering as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Shocked she backed away clutching her spear in front of her like a shield, reaching up with trembling fingers to try and brush them away, unable to remember the last time she had shown such emotion and she snarled at her Earthland counterpart as the other woman tried to move towards her.

“Stay back!” It came out far weaker than she had intended, and she hadn’t even realised that she had lowered her weapon until Scarlet had closed the distance between them, her own weapon disappearing a split second before Knightwalker found herself in a tight hug. Her first instinct was to pull away, but the hug was warm and soothing and she was barely aware of her spear hitting the ground as she tentatively returned the hug, soaking up the kindness that was being offered so freely, unable to do anything about the tears now cascading down her cheeks. “Why? Why don’t you hate me…?”


	844. Gratsu + 'First Time'

    Gray paused as he felt the tremor that Natsu hadn’t quite been able to hold back, pulling back so that he could peer down at the Dragon-slayer, eyes softening as he took in the brilliant blush covering his partner’s cheeks and the way Natsu was trying desperately to avoid his gaze. Stealing another kiss, this one softer and more chaste than the heated one from a moment ago, Gray reached up and brushed his fingers over pink cheeks, waiting patiently for Natsu to meet his gaze.

“We can stop,” he murmured reassuringly as he saw the nervousness in the olive eyes, ignoring the flicker of disappointment at the thought of stopping now that they had finally got this far, instead focusing on tracing the contours of Natsu’s face and waiting for the Fire mage to think it over.

“No…I want this,” Natsu whispered finally, some of the tension melting out of him under the gentle ministrations and he smiled when his words were met with a flurry of butterfly kisses, gathering his courage as he reached up and wrapped his arms around the Ice mage, kissing him firmly before adding softly. “I want you.”


	845. Freed x Juvia + 'Smile'

   Juvia loved Freed’s smile, the proper smile that he rarely let slip that was untainted by guilt or darkness and which lit up his turquoise eyes. The first time she had seen it, she had been frozen…enraptured by the sight and yet struggling to equate such an expression with the stern Rune mage, however, when it had been masked by his usual calm a few minutes later she had decided there and then that she would do anything in her power to see it again. It wasn’t easy, even now nearly two years after the Battle of Fairy Tail he was cautious around her…at first she had thought he still harboured a grudge over her past, but it hadn’t taken her long to realise that he was guilty, that he hadn’t forgiven himself for the role he had played even though everyone including her had already forgiven him. If anything, that realisation fanned the flames of her determination, letting her persevere even on the days when he would physically pull away from her…the days when the darkness stained his eyes and scared her a little…and little by little she realised that she was no longer doing it for herself, even if she did want to see the smile again, but for him…because she wanted him to be able to smile freely, and the day she earned a slight quirk of his lips through her effort was the day she blurted out her feelings, riding high on a wave of hope and excitement …stunned when slowly, as though he couldn’t quite believe her words the smile she had been working so hard to earn crept onto his face.


	846. Freed x Juvia + 'Hug'

   Juvia didn’t know why she had snuck back into the infirmary, possibly seeking to harden her resolve, although she knew that wasn’t necessary…anger unlike any she had ever felt before had been coursing through her from the moment Freed had stumbled into the guild with the others in tow, barely able to get out a desperate plea for help before he had joined them in unconsciousness. She hadn’t expected to find others there ahead of her and she was relieved when no one turned to stare at her, hesitating for a moment before heading for the Rune mage’s bed as she realised that he was laid on his own, looking worse that he had a few hours before. He looked fragile…nothing like the mage who had at one point tried to force her to fight a friend, and she hesitated before reaching out to brush a wayward strand of hair from his face, fearful that a single touch would be enough to shatter him completely. However, when he turned towards her touch, unconsciously seeking comfort she found her restraint breaking and she carefully drew him into a tight hug, ignoring the way he lay helpless in her arms as she rested her head against his. “I promise…we’re going to find a cure and you’re going to be all right. So please…don’t break.”


	847. Gruvia + 'Baby'

   Silence reigned in the infirmary so at odds with the noise and excitement that had filled it a couple of hours ago that Gray couldn’t quite believe it, not that he was complaining, the sight of Juvia in so much pain had shaken him and he was glad that everyone had left them alone now…just the three of them. A soft wondering smile crept onto his face as he turned his gaze back to the cot that was pressed up against Juvia’s bed, leaning over, carefully trying not to jolt his wife who was finally sleeping peacefully in his arms. Their daughter was sleeping too, wrapped protectively in the somewhat lopsided blanket that Lucy had made for them, tiny hands fisted in the material and yet again he found himself marvelling at how tiny she was…how perfect…the little tufts of blue hair enough to tell him that she was going to take after his mother, and he secretly found himself hoping that she would have his magic. It was strange, he had known that they were going to have a baby for months…he had been looking forward to it, hovering to the point where he had driven Juvia to distraction…and yet it didn’t even compare to the feeling of actually having his daughter right in front of his eyes, and his arms tightened around Juvia as he glanced down at her, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, trying desperately not to disturb her.

“Thank you…”


	848. Gruvia + 'Forever'

   Gray was afraid to open his eyes, afraid to wake up properly…terrified that if he did, it would be to find that he had imagined seeing Juvia earlier…that the sight of her standing there alive, eyes bright and open had been nothing more than an illusion created by his grief. But there were gentle fingers running through his hair, a soothing warmth beneath his head that he slowly identified as a lap and slowly, painfully slowly he coaxed his eyes open and his breath caught behind a lump that had risen in the back of his throat.

“Juvia…” He could feel her body against his, he could feel her warmth and yet he still had to reach up, to feel the gentle tickle of her breath against his skin before he could breathe again…although it came out more as a sob than anything else, especially when she smiled down at him…smiled as though she hadn’t nearly died, as though he hadn’t nearly torn apart the world because he had thought she was gone. He was moving before he knew it, sitting up and wrapping his arms tightly around her, no longer willing to wait for the end of the war to give his answer. “I love you…I love you…” _I’m going to keep telling you that, everyday…forever…because I can’t let you go not knowing how I really feel…not again._


	849. Gruvia + 'Forehead Kiss'

   Gray sighed as he finished stuffing the last few bits he needed into his rucksack, a conflicted expression on his face as he glanced around the house that he had shared with Juvia for the last few months…even now it was strange to see their belongings so completely intertwined, and it left a strange warmth in his chest that was slowly becoming a dull ache at the thought of leaving this all behind. He had never thought that someone could feel as much like home as Fairy Tail had, but this house, and the Water mage currently fast asleep upstairs oblivious to what he was doing had become just that and for the first time he found himself faltering. _Can I really leave this behind? Can I leave her behind?_

He had promised himself that he was just going to go, that he wasn’t going to go and see Juvia for fear of waking her up…or rather for fear that he wouldn’t be able to leave if he did…and yet now he found himself quietly stepping into her room, holding his breath as she rolled over to face, but she was fast asleep with such a peaceful expression on her face that he felt something constrict in his chest. His resolve was wavering again, but he let his feet carry him forward, hesitating at the edge of the bed for a couple of minutes before he finally gave into temptation, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead, reaching out to brush a stand of hair out of the way as he pulled back with a quiet whisper.

“I promise…I’ll come back as soon as I can.”


	850. NaLu + 'Ferris Wheel'

   Natsu smiled as he watched Lucy pressing her face up against the side of the cage, not looking down at the magnificent view of Magnolia like most people were, but gazing upwards at the stars with bright eyes and an even brighter smile. That was the only sight he was interested in…eyes narrowing slightly as he ran a hand over his stomach, already beginning to feel Wendy’s spell, the medicine from Porlyusica and the magic from the numerous motion-sickness charms he’d buried in his pockets beginning to wear off. _Please…just a little longer._ He had seen the way the Celestial mage’s face had lit up at the sight of the Ferris Wheel that had been erected as part of the Winter Festival, and he had instantly resolved to be the one to take her on it…begging Wendy and Porlyusica for help, as he didn’t want to ruin the moment with his stomach…the medicine Porlyusica had given him had been horrible, Troia was becoming less and less effective and he had spent a small fortune on the charms…but the smile he had been given when he had told Lucy it was fine, that they could go on the ride without worrying had made it all worthwhile. Unfortunately, with everything wearing off at once he could feel the bile beginning to rise as the wheel began to move again and he couldn’t quite hold back a soft groan…immediately drawing Lucy’s attention, and he ducked his head, not wanting to see her disappointment or irritation…and therefore he was caught by surprise when she dropped back onto the bench beside him, tugging him down so that his head was in her lap, fingers finding their way into his hair as she smiled down at him.

“Thank you for this…”


	851. Jet, Levy & Droy (Brotp) + 'Old Times'

    There was blood on her lips, her hands pressed tightly against her side as she struggled to catch her breath, vision blurring for a moment and she was only vaguely aware of the solider closing in on her and the fact that there was nothing she could do to stop him. She was just closing her eyes in preparation for the final blow when there was a deafening growl, and she blinked, her vision clearing just enough to see Droy intercepting the blow a split second before Jet crashed into the soldier, dropping him to the ground with a well-placed kick. Then they were both beside her, talking over one another in their panic at the state she was in, babbling as they tried to stop her from getting up, whilst simultaneously trying to help her up when she refused to stay down and she laughed weakly. The world was going to hell around them, the war was definitely not going in their favour and they had already lost so much and yet in the midst of the chaos they were still there for her, worrying about her as though she was the only thing that mattered and she willingly leant into them as she got to her feet. It felt like old times as they moved to flank her, and she found herself gripping their wrists as she realised that it had been a long time since they had been together like this…a long time since they had fought together…


	852. Jet, Levy & Droy (Brotp) + 'Friends'

   Seven years, she had lost seven years seemingly in the blink of an eye and although she had allowed herself to be swept up in Jet and Droy’s enthusiasm at having her back, she couldn’t quite silence the quiet voice at the back of her mind…the voice that said that things might have changed between them, that they might not be able to go back to how things had been. She should have known better. They had been friends for so long that even with all that time lost, and the physical changes they had undergone still bringing her up short, they soon fell back into an easy pattern. It took her a while to realise it though, swept up in the need to catch up…the need to restore the guild…and it was only when she found herself sat between them in the viewing balcony at the games a few months later that she realised that it felt as though she had never been gone, and she ignored their startled expressions when she suddenly pulled them into a group hug, tears stinging in her eyes.

“Thank you!”

_Thank you for waiting…thank you for still being my friends…_


	853. Jet, Levy & Droy (Brotp) + 'Gajeel'

   Levy was torn between horror and amusement as she watched her teammates cornering Gajeel a few days after they had made their relationship public, deep down she had known that there was no way they were going to let that slide without saying something…but at the same time she had hoped they wouldn’t. It had taken them a long time to forgive the Dragon-slayer and even longer to act as though he was a friend, and she didn’t want to return to the strained silences and dark glares and she rose to her feet with the intention of stopping them, only to pause when Gajeel glanced across at her and shook his head. However, it was the easy smirk that followed that had her nodding in agreement and slowly sinking back into her seat…that expression telling her that he wasn’t going to let it escalate too far, and that thought left her with a warmth in her chest as she watched the three of them heading through to the back room. Now that she knew that Gajeel wasn’t going to let it become an argument she could focus on the fact that even now her teammates were trying to protect her, a small smile tugging at her lips as she made a note to drag them out for dinner at some point to thank them…unless they caused too much havoc…


	854. Loray + 'Stumble'

    Gray was trying to pay attention to where he was going, he really was, well aware that the usually treacherous paths in this area were worse than usual after nearly a week of constant rain…but it was hard to pay attention to what his feet were doing, when he had Loke barely three feet ahead of him, the ginger quite happily chatting away without a care in the world and wearing one of his shirts. The Ice mage blinked as that observation registered, blinking again…but the image didn’t falter…Loke had definitely pilfered one of his shirts, and an embarrassing warmth spread across Gray’s cheeks…right before the ground shifted beneath his feet, sending him stumbling forward with a noise that could only be described as a yelp. Instinctively he closed his eyes and waited to hit the ground, but then there were warm arms around him and the strange sensation of going from falling to flying and his eyes shot open, the world taking a second to settle, and he wanted to groan as he found himself being held by Loke.

“If you wanted me to sweep you off your feet, all you had to do was ask?” If the teasing words weren’t bad enough, the knowing gleam in the hazel eyes and bright grin made Gray want to bury his face and hide for the rest of the day…instead he glanced off to the side with a low grumble.

“It’s your fault…you were distracting me.”


	855. Freed x Natsu + 'Superhero'

“What the hell?” Natsu had just tried to clamber out of bed, ignoring the fact that Porlyusica had left barely an hour before with strict instructions that he was on bedrest until his injuries were on the mend and his magic levels were back too normal, but his rebellion had been thwarted by the barrier that had sprung up around the bed and his eyes narrowed as he saw the familiar purple runes in the air. “FREED!”

“You lasted less than an hour,” the Rune mage had appeared before the shout had even finished, leaning on the doorframe and studying the Dragon-slayer with disapproval.

“Let me out!”

“No!” Natsu blinked in shock, not so much at the refusal which he had been expecting…but at the volume and tone, unable to recall the last time the taller man had raised his voice against him and he found himself scrambling back onto the bed as Freed stalked towards him. “You are not a superhero! You may be strong! But you need to heal…and if that means I have to keep you trapped in there until Porlyusica gives you the all clear then so be it.”

_He’s worried…_


	856. Loke & Lyon (Brotp) + 'Style'

“I hope you’re not seriously considering buying that?” The drawled question made Lyon jump, dropping the jumper he had been holding up in front of himself and he turned to find Loke leaning against one of the nearby displays, smirking at him and the Ice mage could feel himself colouring even as he narrowed his eyes at the ginger.

“What if I am?” He could see Loke opening his mouth to reply and he hastily continued, cutting him off before he could get a single word out. “And why should I listen to someone who always wears the same suit? I bet you even go on dates wearing that.”

“I don’t go on dates dressed like this!” Loke protested, pouting at the chuckle that met his words and his eyes flashed behind his glasses as he darted forward and scooped up the abandoned jumper, nose wrinkling as he stared at it, trailing a finger over the speckled pattern that he had a feeling was supposed to be snowflakes. “And you should listen to me…because quite frankly this is hideous…”

“I…” Lyon trailed off, his protest dying on the tip of his tongue as he watched Loke hold the offending article up and he groaned before ducking his head. “You might be right…”


	857. Gratsu + 'Two Tickets'

    Natsu sighed as he sank down on the bench, glowering morosely at the mug of hot chocolate that Mira had set in front of him, not even able to smile at the poor attempt at a penguin that she’d tried to draw in the foam. He had been desperate to surprise Gray with tickets for the ice-skating display at the Winter festival, but he had been too late…his plans to get there early that morning had been derailed first by the fact that Gray had iced the alarm clock to shut it up so they had both overslept, and then he had been roped into helping Mira decorate the guild hall and he hadn’t been able to slip away until lunch, by which time they were sold out. His nose twitched as the familiar scent of his mate hit him, and despite his current mood he couldn’t stop himself from glancing up, a smile already tugging at his lips as he spotted the Ice mage heading directly for him.

“Natsu!” Gray had a cheerful grin on his face as he practically bounced into the seat opposite the Dragon-slayer, seemingly oblivious to Natsu’s mood. “Look what Happy got for us! Two tickets for the Ice skating, and they’re for seats right by the rink as well, and…” Natsu lost track of the rest of his mate’s happy ramblings, instead twisting to seek out his partner, finding the Exceed sitting at the bar with Lucy and smiling at him…and the Dragon-slayer mouthed a ‘thank you’ at him, whilst silently promising that he would buy Happy all the fish he could eat for this.


	858. NaLuLi + 'Date Night'

    Natsu grumbled under his breath as the trailers started, meaning that it wouldn’t be long before he was forced to endure the rom-com the girls had chosen, the sharp elbow to his side telling him that it hadn’t been as quiet as he had intended and he muttered an apology, hastily grabbing a handful of popcorn from the tub in his lap and eating it before he could get into any more trouble. Still he couldn’t help but think longingly about the action movie that they were showing next door, the one that he had been hoping to see…right until he had been outvoted when they had been deciding what to do for their date night this week, he had been the one to suggest the voting system, not anticipating the fact that Lisanna and Lucy would gang up on him. _Still…_ He felt some of his irritation or rather disappointment flee as both girls cuddled into him, their scents entwining and tickling his nose as he nudged them both before turning his attention back to the screen, olive eyes widening when the certification screen came up…with the title of the movie he wanted to see, and he must’ve made a surprised noise because Lisanna giggled, whilst Lucy merely sighed and stole a handful of popcorn clearly resigned to her fate and it took Natsu a moment to get his voice to work.

“I love you two…”


	859. NaLuLi + 'Ground Rules'

    With three such different personalities it had been necessary to establish some ground rules, although Natsu had been a little bit disgruntled that most of them related to his destructive tendencies more than anything else. Lisanna had probably been the easiest going, only demanding that they all spend an equal amount of time with each other, still a little uncertain of her own place in everything after her time in Edolas, something which both Natsu and Lucy had easily agreed too…whilst Lucy had been more concerned with protecting her writing from their eyes, which was why Natsu was currently hovering in the doorway to the living room, eyes narrowed with concern as he watched the tears trickling down her cheeks. He wanted to go to her, to demand to know what had put that expression on her face…but the desk in front of her was covered with letters and the book that she was working on, and he was worried about prying, worrying at his bottom lip as his hands curled into fists at his side.

“Move,” Lisanna’s voice made him jump, giving her enough room to squeeze past and he watched with wide eyes as the Take-over mage rushed to Lucy and dragged her into a hug with a soft murmur of her name. It was only when blue eyes met his that he moved, promising himself that he wouldn’t look at her writing…then he wasn’t breaking the rules…as he hurried across to them, wrapping them both up in a tight hug although his gaze like Lisanna’s was fixed on the blonde in the middle.

“Lucy…”


	860. Frufus + 'Touch'

   Rufus took a deep breath before stepping into the infirmary, cursing himself for leaving earlier, aware that he might have caused irreparable harm just because he hadn’t known how to react to Freed flinching away from him. The sight of the empty bed ignited a flare of panic in his chest, and it took him a moment to notice the small noise coming from the corner and slowly he turned towards the sound, something new clenching in his chest as he found the Rune mage sat in corner, huddled in on himself and looking unbearably small.

“Freed,” he breathed, forcing back a growl when a soft noise, almost a whimper met his voice… _I did this_ … pushing that thought aside for now as they couldn’t both fall apart right now, he crouched down, making himself smaller and less threatening as he inched forwards until he was just a short distance from Freed, pausing for a moment before holding a hand out towards the Rune mage. “I’m sorry that I left earlier,” he said softly, not sure whether the words were getting through as the turquoise eyes were refusing to focus on him and he swallowed thickly before continuing. “I know you were trying to protect me, not shut me out…but Freed…you’re not a danger to me. Yes, I was startled by your transformation …and I was scared, but not of you, just for you…so please.” He was holding his breath now, his hand trembling slightly as Freed finally lifted his head to stare at him, eyes still slightly wild as they slowly shifted down to the outstretched hand and Rufus had to swallow back the urge to speak as painfully slowly the Rune mage reached out as well, conflicted emotions dancing in his eyes before finally their fingers brushed…it was nothing like the usual touches they shared, Freed jolting violently at the gentle touch, but there was a slight easing of the fear in his eyes and for now that was enough.


	861. Frufus + 'Hands'

    Rufus sat up on the bed with a smile when Freed stuck his head around the door, feeling tension that he hadn’t even been aware of slipping away from him at the sight of his partner…he had already been reassured that the Rune mage was fine, but he hadn’t seen them since waking up in the infirmary and whilst he doubted the others would lie to him, it was still better to see him with his own eyes

“There you are, I was…” The Memory mage found himself trailing off as the other man finally stepped properly into the room, giving him a good view of the bandages covering both hands and his eyes narrowed…no one had mentioned that Freed had been injured too, and a low growl slipped out as he vowed to speak to them about withholding that kind of information from him. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing,” Freed looked uncomfortable at the attention, attempting to hide his hands even as he moved closer to the bed as though drawn by an invisible threat. “How are you feeling?” Rufus ignored the question, waiting until the Rune mage was close enough before latching onto his arm and dragging him closer, mindful of the bandages as he pulled Freed’s hands round in front of him and staring intently at them, something unpleasant churning in his stomach as he spotted the odd dot of blood on the otherwise clean material. He closed his eyes as he remembered the rubble lying on top of him…the sound of people digging down to get to him, and Rufus growled softly as he found himself answering his own question.

“You’re the one who dug me out of there?”


	862. Frufus + 'Smile'

   Rufus loves the early mornings when he wakes up to find that Freed is still curled up fast asleep against him, mornings that are few and far between because somehow he managed to fall for someone who is a ridiculously early riser. However, today is one of those days…the Rune mage cuddled into his side, green hair fanning out around him, completely at peace for once and Rufus devours the sight, arms tight around the other man…waiting patiently for the one sight that is even better than all this. It’s nearly half an hour before his patience is rewarded by Freed beginning to stir, mumbling sleepy and nuzzling against him, for once fighting the pull of consciousness. It’s a losing battle though and a few minutes later sleepy turquoise eyes creep open, Freed’s nose wrinkling for a moment before he becomes aware of Rufus’s stare and he tilts his head up to stare at the Memory mage…and Rufus finds his breath catching at the sleepy, contented smile that creeps across his partner’s face…this…this is what he was waiting for and he swallows thickly before reaching up to brush his fingers against Freed’s cheek with a soft smile of his own.

“Good morning…”


	863. Frufus + 'Protect'

    Freed hissed as he felt his injured leg threatening to give way and he hastily tightened his hold on Rufus, biting down on his lip as he shifted in the wrong direction and sent a fresh wave of pain through the limb. There was no way he was going to be able to get himself back to town, let alone both and there was no way Rufus could make it on his own, a quick glance showing that the hazy, green eyes were barely open and he was fairly sure it was only sheer stubbornness keeping the other man conscious at this point and with a growl Freed reached a decision. He could hear their pursuers in the distance which meant that time was of the essence, still his movements were gentle as he lowered Rufus to the ground, carefully easing the Memory mage back so that he was supported by a tree trunk.

“Fre…ed?”

“It’s okay,” Freed murmured reassuringly, brushing blond hair out of the way and managing a small smile when Rufus blinked up at him. “I need you to stay here okay? I’ll be back in a few minutes and then we can go home,” he could see that Rufus didn’t like that idea, but they didn’t have time to argue about it and allowing his fingers to brush against a pale cheek he rose to his feet, wavering as his leg threatened to cave again before gritting his teeth as he began to draw runes in the air. He had to protect Rufus…which meant shielding him here and then leading the danger away…he just hoped his own body would hold out long enough. _I have to get him home…_


	864. Invel x Lucy + 'Glasses'

   Invel had been searching high and low for his glasses, not helped by the fact that all he could see without them was strange, fuzzy shapes and he growled under his breath as he heard something that sounded distinctly breakable hitting the floor. Hearing a sleepy grumble from the bed he froze, lifting his head to watch the golden blur that sat up on the bed and he could easily imagine the confused frown on Lucy’s face and he could feel himself colouring even though he couldn’t see her expression.

“Invel?”

“I’ve lost my glasses…” He admitted sheepishly, remembering the days when he had never been careless enough to misplace anything and he blinked in surprise when Lucy giggled, lifting his head and trying to glare at her, although he had a feeling he was probably squinting more than glaring. “What?”

“They’re caught in your hair,” Lucy replied and he could hear the laughter in her voice, and he could feel himself turning pink as he groped blindly at his hair and sure enough there they were caught up in his tangled bed-hair, and he ducked his head as he hastily slipped them on…unsurprised to find the Celestial mage sat up, her face pressed into a pillow to muffle her giggles when he look up a moment later, and he growled under his breath…he was going to take him a while to live this down.


	865. Invel x Lucy + 'Cuddles'

    Lucy felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt cool arms slip around her, and she tilted her head up to peer up at Invel not sure what to make of the expression on his face. He looked conflicted, almost like he was at peace for once, but as though he was struggling to accept his own feelings and after a moment of hesitation she reached up to brush her fingers against his cheek.

“Jewel for your thoughts?”

“They’re not worth that much…” Invel murmured softly, but he still leant into her touch and Lucy smiled at the gesture…there had been a time when he had shied away from the slightest human contact, and yet now he was leaning into her touch and cuddling against her…and she had a feeling that was part of the problem, everything was changing around him and she knew that had to be grating on his need for control and her expression softened even as she leant back into his embrace.

“Yes they are.”


	866. Invel x Lucy + 'Laughter'

   Invel found himself turning around at the sound of Lucy’s laughter, it was one of his favourite sounds and he found himself unable to resist it, quickly spotting her leaning against the bar with some of her guild-mates and his eyes narrowed. He loved her laughter, loved the way it brightened her whole face and brought a sparkle to his eyes…but at the same time he feared it…feared that he would never be able to make her laugh like that. It wasn’t in his nature, and whilst he had found himself smiling more and even laughing on occasion because of her…and Fairy Tail…he had no idea how to return the favour, and he found himself unable to watch any longer, glancing down as his hands clenched against the table. All those years of manipulating emotions and yet now that he was faced with them properly he felt lost, like the little boy who had wandered through the winter until Zeref had found him and he hated it…fearing that with time he would return to that winter, and that Lucy wouldn’t be able to follow him there.


	867. Chappy + 'Chance'

   Carla was barely aware of the fact that nearly everyone else had left the infirmary, or that Natsu was currently curled up in the chair opposite, snoring softly and his expression twisted with worry even in sleep…no, she currently only had eyes for the bed’s occupant, just as she had for the last few hours ever since they had managed to drag Happy and Natsu back to the guild. Happy looked as though he might disappear at any moment, most of his body swathed in bandages, his forehead creased with pain even after Porlyusica and Wendy had worked on him and she hated it. Back in the beginning she had thought that there could be nothing worse than the pushy he-cat who had stared at her with love-struck eyes and chased after her with offerings of fish…she had been wrong…it wasn’t even a new realisation. She wasn’t sure when it had started, but at some point, she had begun to see him as something more…and now she wished she had said something outright, rather than just letting her approach to him thaw just a little…maybe if he had known…

“You have to wake up…” It was a command and a plea all wrapped into one as she reached out to grasp his paw, relieved to feel that he was at least warm to the touch. “You have to wake up so I can tell you…that maybe…maybe you have a chance.”


	868. Chappy + 'Wings'

    Happy was not living up to his name at the moment, his mouth set in a grim line and his eyes narrowed in concentration, although his paws were gentle as he carefully rubbed ointment onto the nasty burns marring Carla’s wings, guilt churning in his stomach as he recalled the scream that had escaped when the tongues of flame had met her delicate wings. He paused at the slightest sound of discomfort from his partner, his frown deepening with each whimper or whisper of a whimper that met his ministrations, hating the fact that he was hurting her when all he wanted to do was help and he had to stop himself from clenching his paws, worried about causing her more pain.

“I’m going to be all right,” Carla’s voice was tight with pain, but there was a small smile on her face as she reached up to grasp his paw and it was only then that he realised how badly he was trembling and he pulled a face.

“Sorry…was I hurting you?”

“No,” Carla replied immediately, eyes soft as she squeezed his paw for a moment before releasing him and settling back against him with a sigh. “You’re helping more than the medicine is…thank you…”


	869. Lucana + 'Massage'

    Lucy sighed as she leant back in her chair, rubbing at her neck as she tried to stretch out the ache in her shoulders and wrists before staring down at her desk…she had been sat here for hours and she only had a couple of pages to show for it, and an ache that seemed to be settling in to stay. She jolted a moment later when warm hands descended on her shoulders, yelping with surprise before tilting her head to find Cana staring down at her with concerned eyes.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Lucy replied softly, before groaning as her girlfriend’s fingers began to dig into the tight knot of tension that had formed whilst she was distracted and she couldn’t help but shift to give Cana better access, an appreciative moan escaping as Cana continued with the massage. “Cana….” She trailed off as the Card mage pressed a kiss to the top of her head, smiling as Lucy moaned again and the Celestial mage knew that she would be getting teased for days about this…but as long as Cana kept doing what she was doing she didn’t care.


	870. Lucana + 'Strawberry'

   Cana groaned as she came to, her eyes refusing to listen to her demands to open and she was left relying on her other senses, frowning at the silence stretching out around her. She could tell that she was injured, the pain muffled by whatever medicine had left the foul taste in the mouth and from the softness beneath her, she had to be in the infirmary…so why couldn’t she hear anyone else? Grimacing she tried again to coax her eyes open, this time succeeding, although the world was little more than a blurry haze around her and she blinked, a blond blur coming into sight just as her nose wrinkled, a familiar scent tickling her senses. There was only one person that used that sickly, sweet strawberry soap and a small smile crept onto her face…she wasn’t alone…blindly she reached out, finding Lucy’s hand a short distance from hers and guessing that the Celestial mage had been holding her hand before falling asleep and she curled her fingers around her girlfriend’s, feeling Lucy immediately beginning to stir with a sleepy mumble.

“Cana…?”


	871. Lucana + 'Sensation'

   Lucy woke to the sensation of warm lips pressing butterfly kisses across her face, and she let out a sleepy mumble, shifting to allow better access as she felt the kisses beginning to trail down her neck and a smile crept onto her face as she opened her eyes. Cana was leant over her, a besotted smile that only the Celestial mage was ever allowed to see on her face as she worked her way down Lucy’s neck, peppering tiny kisses onto her shoulder as well before pausing and leaning against the blonde.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Lucy replied with a smile, wiggling down until she was level with her girlfriend and leaning in to kiss her, giggling when Cana nipped playfully at her bottom lip and willingly letting her deepen the kiss. “You’re in a good mood,” she teased when they parted, resting her head against Cana to catch her breath, feeling the chuckle that went through the brunette and smiling at the gentle kiss that followed.

“Because you’re here…”


	872. Fraxus + 'Demon'

    Freed didn’t even remember activating his transformation…it felt more like the demon had ripped its way to the surface regardless of what he wanted…although as he adopted a protective stance in front of Laxus, he found himself unable to worry about how it had happened, all that mattered now was that he had the strength to protect his mate. A growl rose in his chest as he risked a brief glance back at the Dragon-slayer, noting the rise and fall of the blond’s chest and the blood that was soaking into his shirt and he felt something crack in his mind…and this time it was the demon, not him that snarled as they turned back to face the mages that had dared hurt what was his. Freed knew he should be worried…that he should be terrified…because he wasn’t in control right now, hell he could feel his grip on who he was slipping, but he wasn’t…instead he felt himself willingly backing down, letting the beast take control as he felt himself moving forward and he closed his eyes, knowing what the demon was about to do but unwilling to stop it…at least until a weak whisper reached him over the sound of his own growl’s.

“Freed…” Laxus was barely conscious, pain evident in his voice…but there was far more contained in that single word and Freed felt his mind coming back onto a slightly more even keel, awareness filtering in, although the desire to destroy remained and a soft noise that was half protest, half growl slipped out.

_You’re not a monster…_

_But this time…I want to be a demon…_


	873. Mira & Freed (Brotp) + 'Demon'

“You’re nothing like them,” Freed said softly as he slipped into the bar stool next to Mira, offering her a small, half-smile when she turned to look at him in surprise, before glancing around curiously. He had been looking for her ever since they had been discharged by Porlyusica, but he had never expected to find her in a seedy looking bar like this…although there was a certain chaotic air to it that reminded him of Fairy Tail, so perhaps he could understand, after all without the guild building what choice did they have now…sighing he turned back to her.

“What do you mean?”

“Tartaros…” Freed’s expression darkened for a moment, he could still remember the pain of not being able to breathe…the bitter taste of defeat…and the knowledge of everything else they had missed because of that had been weighing on him from the moment they had been filled in on the battle. “Those demons…we’re nothing like them.” He had seen the way she had been flinching whenever someone mentioned Tartaros and demons…had felt the same dismay churning in his own chest…and as her eyes widened at his words, he knew that he had hit the nail on the head and his expression was stern as he rested a hand on her shoulder. “We’re nothing like them.”


	874. Gratsu + 'Little Kids'

   Gray didn’t know why he was surprised as he watched Natsu carefully heading the children out of the dilapidated guild building, their pale, scared faces slowly morphing into timid smiles as the Dragon-slayer gently joked and teased them, keeping their attention fixed on him and not the dark mages that Gray and the others were rounding up. The Ice mage was about to turn back to help, trusting his mate to care for the kids because even though it seemed as though Natsu was playing the fool and focusing totally on cheering them up, he had caught the way olive eyes were constantly on the move in search of the slightest hint of danger, when there was a sharp cry. At once he whirled around, eyes wide as a mage that they had clearly missed in their efforts charged at the small group of children, clearly intending to get some leverage to use against them…he didn’t get close…Natsu had moved so fast that Gray was surprised that he hadn’t given himself whiplash, interposing himself between the attacker and the kids, focused in a way that the Ice mage had never seen before and in a matter of seconds there was one more mage on the floor ready to be handed over to the Rune Knights. In a split second Natsu was back to his previous, cheerful self as he turned back to the frightened kids, grinning brightly at them as he launched into easy chatter about warm baths and food and Gray could see the children relaxing…and he felt himself beginning to blush as all he could think was that his mate was going to make a great dad one day.


	875. Stingue + 'Marriage'

   Sting blinked in confusion as he glanced at his guild mates, not sure what to make of all the questions he had been faced with since they’d come back from their honeymoon…and from the befuddled expression on Rogue’s expression his mate felt the same. Finally, there was a lull in the questions and the blond was quick to try and take advantage of it, grabbing Rogue’s hand and clutching it under the table as he took in all the curious eyes that were watching their every move…searching for something, although he didn’t know what and he couldn’t quite keep the irritation out of his voice as he demanded.

“Why the hell would things be different?”

“Because you’re married…?” Yukino was the first one to reply, looking just as confused as Sting had a moment before and the Dragon-slayer sighed before glancing across at his mate.

“So?” Seeing that his answer hadn’t helped he grumbled under his breath and shot a pleading look at Rogue, who shifted nervously before speaking up, sounding as though he couldn’t believe what he was having to say…helped by the fact that Sting looked just as disgruntled as he felt.

“We were practically married before…that’s what being mates are…it’s just official now.”


	876. Chendy + 'Angst'

    Wendy would give anything to be suffering from normal teenage angst right now…she would give anything just to be a normal teenager…except she wasn’t and that was the problem she thought with a sigh as she stared at the huddled figure on the river bank. Chelia’s hair was unmistakable, but the hunched set to her shoulders and the way her head was bowed between her knees was so much at odds with the fiery girl that she had fallen in love with that she found herself hesitating. Things had been strained between them since the end of the war, not that she was surprised…Chelia had given everything to protect her, to let her continue to fight…and whilst her girlfriend constantly assured her that she didn’t regret it, that she would make the same choice again if she had to, Wendy wasn’t convinced. Just the thought of losing her magic…of losing the gift Grandine had given her left a hollow feeling in her chest, and she knew that whilst Chelia’s magic was different, the loss was the same…and despite her fear of the hollow feeling she wished that she had acted first, that she had been the one to protect Chelia…because right now, she felt powerless even with the magic still flowing through her body.


	877. Juvcana + 'Wedding'

   Juvia blinked as she felt something wet land on her hand, tilting her head up to peer at Cana, her mouth falling open as she realised that her girlfriend…no her wife…had tears in her eyes, and a trail on one cheek that told her that at least one had escaped. However, the broad grin on Cana’s face told her that these were happy tears and she smiled up at the Card mage, moving one arm so that she could reach up to brush the tears away.

“You’ll make it rain,” she teased softly, earning a laugh from Cana at the reminder of how it had started to rain during the ceremony because Juvia had been the one to get overwhelmed, happy tears of her own trickling down her face even as she managed to say her vows in a clear voice.

“I don’t mind the rain,” Cana whispered, stealing a quick kiss before a mischievous grin spread across her face which had Juvia shifting nervously although she made no attempt to escape Cana’s arms. “In fact in that dress…I think I would get a preview of tonight,” Cana teased and Juvia felt herself turning bright red as she glanced down at herself, spluttering as her wife began to laugh at her reaction and weakly she hit the card mage in protest.

“CANA!”


	878. Loray + 'Temper'

   Loke was cautious as he approached Gray, he couldn’t see any traces of the black markings that had been staining the Ice mage’s skin a few minutes ago, but he had learnt the hard way that didn’t necessarily mean that it was safe to approach. However, the weary sigh that greeted him when Gray lifted his head to look at him told him that his partner was back to himself, and he approached with more confidence, dropping down beside the Ice mage and willingly letting Gray slump against him.

“Feeling better?” Loke asked softly, wrapping an arm around the Ice mage and nuzzling against his head, feeling the tremors wracking the Ice mage. “Gray?”

“Yeah…” Gray whispered, trying to pull away a little but Loke held on tightly, easily guessing what thoughts were beginning to stir and growling under his breath when his suspicions were confirmed a moment later. “I’m sorry…you shouldn’t have to deal with this…with me.”

“Your tempers got a little worse…and you pack one hell of a mean punch,” Loke replied softly, meeting Gray’s hesitant gaze without the slightest hint of fear, eyes soft as he reached out to ghost over the reddened area on his boyfriend’s cheek which would no doubt bloom into a magnificent bruise by morning. “It’s nothing I can’t handle…and nothing that’s going to chase me away.”


	879. Loray + 'Hibernate'

    Loke was not a fan of winter…he hated the cold, he hated the dark mornings and nights and the lack of sun during the day, Magnolia’s skies covered with a thick grey cloud. During the winter months, he was perfectly happy to curl up in bed, burying himself under as many covers as he could and try to hibernate…willing the cold weather and long, dark nights to pass him by…of course that plan had been foiled when he had started dating Gray. Of all the people, he could fall for it had to be an Ice mage…an Ice mage who loved winter and was perfectly happy to wander around in the worst weather with barely a stitch of clothing to his name…it made Loke freeze just to look at him. He still tried to hibernate as much as possible, burying his head under the pillow to block out Gray’s efforts to rouse him and drag him out to enjoy the cool weather and snow…not that it ever did any good and he would always find himself outside, huddled in dozens of layers and a grumpy expression. It was impossible to hold it for long though in the face of Gray’s enthusiasm and as he allowed himself to be pushed around, he found himself smiling…even if he silently vowed to make sure that Gray had to endure the worst of the summer heatwaves when they came around.


	880. Loray + 'Mating Season'

   Loke groaned as he woke to feel heat pickling at his skin, his nose twitching as Gray’s scent washed over him, even more enticing than usual and he squeezed his eyes shut. He had known that mating season was approaching…he had been clingier than usual for the past few days and he had even growled at Lucy for getting too close to the Ice mage a couple of days ago, although he had apologised straight away. He also hadn’t explained to Gray what was going on, worried about how the Ice mage would respond and thinking that he might have a few more days at least and now he cursed himself for not saying something…especially as he felt himself curling towards Gray, reaching out despite himself and his eyes flew open as a cool hand met him half way, and he felt himself blushing as he found himself staring into dark eyes…dark eyes that looked far too knowing.

“G-Gray?”

“Come here,” Gray’s voice was thick with sleep, indicating that at least he hadn’t been watching Loke make a fool of himself for too long, and the Lion was too startled to do anything but obey, letting the Ice mage tug him into a tight hug…although he jolted violently when Gray pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder, only to freeze at his mate’s next words. “So…when were you going to tell me about mating season?”


	881. GrayLu + 'Chill'

“Gray! Gray! Where are you?! GRAY!” Lucy had long since abandoned any attempt at stealth, one hand resting on her keys and her whip ready in her hands in case she drew any unwelcome attention, but so far there had been nothing but silent corridors stretching out in all directions. In the distance, she could hear the sight of fighting, but she wasn’t worried about that, trusting Natsu and Erza to take care of the rest of the dark guild whilst she searched for her boyfriend…she just wished that she had some idea of where he was, because the building was vast and she was completely lost. She was about to turn left down a slightly better lit corridor when she paused, she hadn’t noticed it before but there was a definite chill to the air that hadn’t been there before and she closed her eyes for a minute…it was the same chill that filled their apartment back in Magnolia, the feel of Gray wrapping his arms around her, and her eyes snapped open a moment later before she was moving, heading confidently towards the right. _Gray…I’m coming…just hang on a little bit longer._


	882. GrayLu + 'Something More'

   Lucy was worried, the easy friendship she had always enjoyed with Gray seemed to have shifted in the last few weeks, leaving the air between them tense and awkward whenever they wound up on their own, and more than once he was sure that he had started a fight with Natsu just to avoid having to talk to her. It hurt…more than it should have, although she always hated it when any of them fell out, this felt far worse…and she couldn’t even get him to talk about what it was so that he could fix things. Things remained strained for another week before she finally snapped, exhaustion from long nights sat up worrying about what was happening and irritation mixing with the hurt, and in an Erza-esque mage she grabbed hold of the Ice mage and dragged him up to the infirmary with a strict order for Natsu and the others to stay away. Apparently Gray had got the hint because he had started babbling an explanation before she had even got the door open, and Lucy found herself unable to do anything but stand there in shock, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly as he confessed that he was screwing up…that he didn’t hate her…that he wanted something more…and it was only in the strained silence that followed that she managed to get her voice to work again.

“I want that too…”


	883. GrayLu + 'Missing'

   Gray knew that if any of his new ‘allies’ ever set foot in his room his cover would be blown sky high…he also knew that it was a foolish risk, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Even as the dark demon markings spread across his skin, his thoughts growing increasingly dark and erratic even as he clung desperately to who he was, he couldn’t bring himself to let go of everything…or rather he couldn’t bring himself to let go of Lucy, even though he doubted he had any right to claim anything from her anymore, not when he had left her behind nearly a year ago with no way to contact him. He hadn’t been in the best state of mind, but even then, he had known what he was doing wrong…which was why there was always a painful mix of guilt, pride and hope whenever he cut out whatever article she had written for Sorcerer’s magazine…his floor was covered with them now, each one read over a dozen of times, each one helping to ease the ache in his chest that came from missing her.

_Lucy…you’re doing well…do you even miss me anymore?_


	884. GrayLu + 'Reunited'

   Lucy wasn’t sure which of them was more surprised, her with her hand still hovering in the air, fingers stinging from where they had connected with Gray’s face…or the Ice mage who was slowly lifting his own hand to touch his reddening cheek. She hadn’t even meant to do it…but the moment she had set eyes on him all the worry, the anger at his recklessness and the relief at seeing him back to normal had rushed through her, rising in a tidal wave of emotion and she had lashed out without thinking. There was an apology already hovering on the tip of her tongue, but before she could say anything Gray had moved, not away from her as she had been half expecting but forwards and she made no effort to escape as he pulled her into a tight hug. For a moment, she just stood stiffly in his embrace, but it was impossible to ignore the fact that she still fit against him perfectly…that the feel of his arms, the chill of his magic dancing across her skin still felt like home and she sighed, her eyes closing as she buried her face against his shoulder, hands creeping up to cling to the back of his coat.

“Gray…”

“Yeah…I missed you too.”


	885. Gratsu + 'Matching Costumes'

   Natsu grumbled under his breath as he slowly…reluctantly…pulled on his Halloween costume, wrinkling his nose in frustration as the stockings fell down yet again and he was about to reach down and rip them off when firm hands grabbed his, stopping him from giving into temptation and he swallowed as he glanced up to find Gray staring at him with stern eyes. He scowled at his mate, trying not to let his gaze wander, hating the fact that the Ice mage looked incredibly handsome in his butler outfit with his hair slicked back and he felt himself colouring…compared to Gray he looked…his hands clenched in the skirt of the maid’s outfit, wondering yet again how on earth he had let Gray talk him into this…this was a stupid idea…he looked…

“Beautiful,” Gray whispered, having apparently guessed the thoughts that were running through the Dragon-slayer’s mind and Natsu blinked at him, the blush in his cheeks deepening and he ducked his head in embarrassment…which was made worse by the soft chuckle that met his bashfulness. “Here, let me help,” Gray had dropped down, gently tugging the stockings back up and smoothing them in place and Natsu sighed as he realised they were staying place now, eyes narrowing as he caught the beguiled smile on his mate’s face as Gray stared up at him.

“Don’t look at me like that…”


	886. Gratsu + 'Tricks'

    Gray willingly let Natsu drag him into the bedroom, both of them buzzing after the guild’s Halloween party, although the Fire mage was worse after the sheer amount of candy he had managed to devour…the Ice mage was fairly sure he was either going to throw up or crash hard at some point, but for now he was enjoying the needy kisses that the idiot was showering on him and he took charge of guiding them across to the bed and pushing Natsu onto the cover.

“Trick or treat?” He asked softly, kissing Natsu firmly before peppering butterfly kisses down the side of his mate’s neck, well aware that the sensation drove the Fire mage to distraction and taking great delight in the coherent noises that followed…but after a moment he pulled back so that he could get an answer, already knowing what his mate would chose.

“Trick,” Natsu replied with a grin, a challenging glint in his eyes and Gray smirked, the Dragon-slayer was always naïve enough to think that his mate wouldn’t rise to the challenge and the Ice mage took great pleasure in proving him wrong. Masking his smirk, he resumed his previous ministrations, the butterfly kisses becoming firmer, teeth scraping skin and he could feel the temperature soaring as Natsu got more excited, and taking advantage of Natsu’s distraction he let his hands shift upwards to rest against warm wrists.

“Your wish is my command,” he whispered, magic flaring and when he pulled back Natsu was iced to the bed, trapped unless he was actually willing to destroy it…and the Ice mage smirked as he pulled back, sliding off the bed and watching as understanding dawned, olive eyes widening and he burst out laughing at Natsu’s horrified squawk.

“GRAY!”


	887. Gratsu + 'Treats'

   Gray sighed as he followed the sounds of retching, unsurprised to find Natsu curled around the toilet after the amount of candy that the idiot had consumed earlier that evening and he sighed, the temptation to scold the Dragon-slayer vanishing as Natsu groaned before doubling over the toilet once more.

“I told you not to eat so much,” Gray murmured as he crouched down beside the Fire mage, letting his magic cool his skin as he brushed his fingers against the back of Natsu’s neck, his other hand rising so that he could run his fingers through pink hair, smiling as Natsu automatically lent into the touch.

“But…”

“Shh, stop trying to talk.” Natsu looked like he was about to argue, but then he was forced to double over again and Gray sighed…clearly they were in for a long night. Shifting he settled into a more comfortable position and wrapped an arm around the Dragon-slayer, beginning to trace soothing patterns on Natsu’s back. “Take it easy, I’m not going anywhere.”


	888. Gratsu + 'Haunted House'

   Going into a haunted house with a Dragon-slayer was a waste of time, it had taken Gray all of five minutes and three traps to realise that…whilst he had jumped at the first one, Natsu had been completely unaffected and the idiot had warned him of the next two which had ruined the fun as it was hard to be scared of something if you knew it was coming. It was only when he watched Natsu, catching the way olive eyes were constantly scanning the corridor and the way the Fire mage was tilting his head as though listening intently that he realised what the problem was…what was muffled, potentially spooky sounds and sights to him were as clear day to Natsu’s advanced senses and he sighed, worrying at his bottom lip in thought. Natsu had possibly been more excited by this than Gray had…and it wasn’t working… unless…a smirk crept onto his face, and he reached out for the Fire mage, fumbling in the half-light but finally managing to twine their fingers together, tugging Natsu towards him and pulling him into a kiss before the Fire mage could ask what was going on. Deeping the kiss and letting his hands wander, Gray carefully guided his mate down the corridor, distracting him little nips and noises, beginning to lose himself in the sensation right until they collided with the next trap…something wet and gloopy landing on his head, and although his heart was in his throat he couldn’t help but let out a triumphant whoop as Natsu pulled back with a panicked yelp.


	889. GrayLu + 'Matching Costimes (Accidental)'

   The first that Gray knew of it was Natsu taking one look at his Halloween costume which he had barely managed to keep on during the walk to the guild, and bursting out laughing. Scowling at the idiot he glanced down at himself, unable to see what was wrong with his costume…he had gone with Aladdin after they’d watched it at their last movie night, refusing to admit that his decision had been influenced by the fact that Lucy had absolutely adored the movie.

“What the hell are you laughing at flame…?” He found himself trailing off as the Dragon-slayer turned around and pulled someone forwards, dark eyes widening as Lucy stumbled into the open, her cheeks already bright pink and it didn’t take Gray long to realise why…his own cheeks turning red as his gaze trailed over her Jasmine costume, lingering a little too long until Lucy scowled at him and he hastily yanked his head up, hands rising in apology before he reached up to rub sheepishly at his head. “Great minds think alike I guess…” He wanted to hit Natsu who was still cackling behind them, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Lucy…or escape the thought that they were in matching costumes …which felt a little too much like a couplely thing and he found himself swallowing thickly before deciding to seize the moment as he bowed to her. “Princess?”


	890. Erza & Wendy (Brotp) + 'Protection'

   Erza groaned softly as she drifted back to awareness, pain seeping back first and making her wish that she had stayed unconscious…right until she felt the wind that was teasing at her hair and clothes, and slowly she managed to coax her eyes open. Her vision was blurred and it took her a moment to realise that it wasn’t just her eyes, that the world around her was shifting and she hastily flung up a hand to shield her hands from the debris that was caught in the wind that was whipping around her…realisation dawning as she remembered Wendy screaming her name before she had succumbed to her wounds. With that realisation, she found the strength to push herself up, body protesting all the way, eyes widening as she finally spotted the Dragon-slayer standing a short distance away…the younger girl’s expression one that she hadn’t seen since they were fighting to protect Cait Shelter, and it took her a moment to realise that this time she was the reason for that expression…she was the one being protected.

“Wendy…” She whispered, trying to force herself to her feet, not wanting to leave everything to the younger girl but her body wasn’t listening to her and she felt herself sinking back even as the wind around her intensified. _Wendy…._


	891. Erza & Wendy (Brotp) + 'Fear'

    Wendy jumped as a warm arm wrapped around her shoulders, blinking back the tears that had been stinging her eyes for the last few minutes as she glanced up to find Erza gazing at her with an understanding expression, a small smile that was tinged with sadness tugging at her lips.

“Frightened?” There was no judgement in the red-head’s voice, but Wendy felt herself colouring at the question…but as she turned her gaze back to the battleground stretching out in front of them, she couldn’t bring herself to lie, ducking her head as she nodded quietly. “So am I…” Wendy jolted at the quiet admission, glancing up with wide eyes and taking in the sincerity that was written across Erza’s face.

“But…”

“Fear isn’t evil…Natsu told us that remember,” Erza cut across her softly, her arm tightening slightly around the Dragon-slayer’s shoulder before she tilted her head back to where the rest of their teammates were currently resting. “We’re all frightened…even me…there’s nothing wrong with that, as long as we don’t let it stop us from moving forward...”


	892. Gajeel x Gray + 'Private'

“Gray?” Gajeel asked softly, rolling over and wrapping his arm around his mate’s waist, nuzzling against the back of the Ice mage’s neck, letting the familiar scent of ice and pine relax him. It took a moment to get a sleepy hum of acknowledgement and he hesitated, he knew that Gray was nearly asleep and he had to admit that now probably wasn’t the best time to be having this conversation…but he wanted to know and so he took a deep breath, nudging Gray with his nose. “Is there a reason why you don’t want the others to know about us?” He felt the Ice mage tense at the question and he was half expecting to find himself trapped in ice, instead Gray rolled over a moment later, still within the Dragon-slayer’s arm and met his gaze.

“I’m not hiding it,” Gray reassured him softly, leaning in to kiss Gajeel on the end of the nose and chuckling at the cross-eyed look he received in return. “I just like the fact that its private at the moment…that I have you all to myself, is that okay?” Gajeel blinked, relaxing as he saw the sincerity in the dark eyes…the fears that he had been fighting to hold at bay subsiding and he managed a warm grin when he realised Gray was waiting for a reply.

“Yeah…”

_That’s more than okay…_


	893. Gajeel x Gray + 'Limit'

   Gajeel had reached his limit…to be honest he had reached it about half an hour ago, but he had frantically been trying to quash the instinct to just grab hold of his mate and haul him out of there, the smile of Gray’s face telling him that the Ice mage was enjoying himself. Still there was only so much a Dragon-slayer could take, and the sight of the reporters…most of them female…fawning over his mate, touching him and keeping Gray’s attention elsewhere was too much and there was no stopping the growl that rumbled in his chest. He hadn’t realised he was moving until he had shoved his way through the group, his arms already creeping around his mate, the growl softening slightly as Gray immediately leant into the contact, cool hands coming to rest of the top of Gajeel’s.

“About time…” Gajeel blinked at the quiet words, having Gray in his arms allowing him to calm enough to notice the slight frown on his mate’s face and the tension in Gray’s shoulders that he had missed before, and he sighed as he realised that the Ice mage had been waiting for him to reach his limit…letting his head drop down onto his mate’s shoulder with a sigh.

“Sorry…”

_Mine…_


	894. Gajeel x Gray + 'Pasta'

    Gray had known that it was a bad idea to let Gajeel cook, it wasn’t that the Dragon-slayer couldn’t cook…in fact he was capable of making the most delicious meals when he was in the mood…no the problem was that he tended to get distracted and wander off to do other things in the middle of cooking. The Ice mage had a feeling that was what had happened tonight as he had walked in to the kitchen to find it filled with smoke, a pan on the cooker engulfed in flames and he had immediately encased it in ice before it could spread any further…he didn’t want to pay out for a new kitchen, especially as their jewels had taken a heavy hit after the destruction they had caused on their last job…relieved to see the flames freezing instantly, and he moved across to open the window to get rid of the smoke before shouting for his mate.

“GAJEEL!” There was a loud curse from upstairs that told him that the Dragon-slayer had realised what he’d done and Gray just waited, arms folded as Gajeel came charging down the stairs and into the kitchen, coming to a halt when he took in Gray’s expression. “What the hell were you trying to make?” _Please say it was something exciting…_

“Pasta…”


	895. Gajeel x Gray + 'Romance'

    Gajeel was on a mission, usually he was more than content to let Gray take the lead when he came to romance, well aware that his ideas of serenading the Ice mage and building random iron sculptures rarely tended to get the reaction he wanted. However, today was different…the ring in his pocket had been weighing on his mind for the past two months and he was fed up of waiting, but at the same time he didn’t want to just thrust it at his mate and bluntly ask him to marry him…although it would make things simpler. He was also coming to the conclusion that romance was more trouble than it was worth as he felt himself going cross-eyed listening to the advice that Juvia, Mira and Levy were heaping on his head…flowers…candles…it was all too much…and at the end he gave them a strained ‘thank you’ before practically bolting for home, defeat weighing down on him. He was slumped on the couch when Gray came home that evening, and practically dragged the Ice mage down into his lap, burying his nose in his shoulder.

“I can’t do romance…would you just marry me already?”

“Huh? HUH?!”


	896. Gajeel x Gray + 'Tickles'

   Gajeel smirked as he realised that Gray was completely engrossed in whatever he was watching on the lacrima tv, his back to the Dragon-slayer, leaving him vulnerable for once…especially as his shirt had long since been discarded, leaving pale skin exposed. There was no way that Gajeel could resist that sight and before the Ice mage had a clue what was going on he found himself trapped beneath the Dragon-slayer, any protest he might have made morphing into a yelp as fingers instantly found the most sensitive spots on his side.

“Gajeel…” Gray wiggled, ice dancing across his skin although he made no effort to use his magic yet…instead squirming wildly as he tried to supress his laughter, yelping as instead of stopping his mate intensified the attack. Now he was barely coherent, tears on his cheeks and his breathing reduced to heavy pants and Gajeel gradually eased his efforts, drinking in the sight of his flustered mate, which was why he was caught by surprise when Gray suddenly launched a counter-attack…unfortunately Gajeel wasn’t quite as defenceless and with a smirk he gathered his magic, iron seeping over his skin where Gray’s fingers were frantically searching for a weak spot. “You’re cheating…”


	897. NaLi + 'Forever'

“Natsu are you ever going to let me go?” Lisanna asked softly as she twisted, making no attempt to break Natsu’s hold around her waist although he still whined at the movement, burying his face against her shoulder as he shook his head and she sighed. Most of the time he acted as though he had forgotten about the pain of their separation when she had been in Edolas, and normally he was fine to let her wander and fight, although his fury when something happened to her was always something to behold…but this had been different, this time she had nearly not made it back and worse Natsu had been trapped, forced to watch and unable to help…she shivered slightly, knowing that she wouldn’t have been able to bear it if their roles had been reversed and she rested her head against his. “I’m sorry I scared you…”

“I’m still not letting go,” Natsu sounded more petulant than anything, but she could hear the fiery determination beneath it and she smiled slightly.

“Forever?”

“Forever…”


	898. NaLi + 'Smile'

“How? How do you know I’m not a monster?” Natsu whispered, desperately trying to fight the urge to lean into Lisanna’s embrace and soak up the comfort she was trying to offer…but he couldn’t…not after seeing how everyone else had reacted to the news that he was E.N.D…everyone apart from her. He had been waiting for her to speak out against him as well, but instead she had grabbed his hand before standing in front of him, blue eyes bright with outrage as she declared that it didn’t matter who or what he was…he was Natsu…not a monster, before dragging him out of the guild and back to the relative safety of her flat.

“Your smile…” The quiet reply had him blinking in confusion, certain that he must have misheard, but she was smiling softly when she met his gaze. “No monster could smile like you do,” she sounded so certain, so confident, her expression never wavering and Natsu found himself giving in, toppling forward into her arms with a broken sob.


	899. NaLi + 'Cute'

   Lisanna jumped at the warm weight that had just landed against her side, a soft smile spreading across her lips as she glanced down just in time to watch Natsu slide down into her lap, a sleepy mumble escaping as he turned to press his nose into her stomach. He always like to sleep with his nose against her, her scent reassuring him just as much as her presence did and she shook her head before reaching out and beginning to run her fingers through his hair.

“You shouldn’t have stayed up so late,” she scolded without heat, and Natsu mumbled something that could have been protest, opening his eyes and trying to glare at her…unfortunately in his half-awake state it was like being mauled by a kitten and she patted him on the head, giggling at the growl that met the gesture, unsurprised when after a moment he merely rolled his eyes before burying his face.

“I’m going to sleep…” Lisanna laughed again, her fingers resuming their previous ministrations as she felt him melting against her…Natsu was always cute in her eyes, but she had to admit that a sleepy Natsu was her favourite.


	900. Chendy + 'Promise'

“What do you think you’re doing?” There were tears on Chelia’s cheeks as she stared down at the books scattered around Wendy, before turning her attention back to the pale-faced Dragon-slayer, easily seeing the guilt in the wide brown eyes. “Do you really think that this…that giving up your magic will fix anything?” She had known that Wendy was struggling even more than she was with the loss of her God-slaying magic, the guilt keeping the Dragon-slayer awake most nights…but to go this far?

“But…”

“I don’t regret it! I would give up my magic again in a heartbeat as long as you had yours!” Chelia knew that she was shouting but she didn’t care, the terror that had flooded her when she’d realised what her girlfriend was researching fuelling her desperation as she fell to her knees in front of Wendy, reaching out with trembling hands to grasp Wendy’s. “Please…Please…promise me that you won’t look at this anymore! That you won’t even think about giving up your magic!”


	901. Chendy + 'Hug'

    Wendy looked fragile in a way that Chelia had never seen her girlfriend look before, and it made her almost afraid to approach the Dragon-slayer, afraid to touch her in case her touch was the thing that caused the other girl to shatter completely. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be…the war was over and they had won…but the cost had been beyond anything that any of them had envisioned at the start, her gaze dropped to the ground for a moment, knowing that in the past that thought would have been enough to have a breeze rising at her feet and she closed her eyes…they had all lost more than they wanted to admit. She knew that Fairy Tail had suffered most, and slowly she lifted her head just in time to see Wendy hunch in on herself, a strangled sob escaping and it was that noise that shattered her hesitation and she rushed forward, throwing her arms around the Dragon-slayer and tugging her into a tight hug. They had lost too much, she couldn’t waste time on fears and worries…not when the most important thing was still there with her, twisting in her arms and burying her face against her as the tears began to fall in earnest and if Chelia felt tears on her own cheeks it didn’t matter…because Wendy was alive, and real and safe in her arms once more.


	902. Chendy + 'Future'

   Chelia’s vision was blurred with tears, her chest aching from her efforts to hold back her sobs as she cradled Wendy in her arms…for the first time truly cursing the loss of her magic, the loss of the magic that would have let her save the Dragon-slayer…that would have stopped the blood that was slowly staining her dress.

“Chelia…I’m sorry…”

“Don’t!” Chelia pleaded, cutting across Wendy’s weak voice which had sounded far too much like a farewell for her liking, her arms tightening around the Dragon-slayer. “Carla’s gone to get help…you’re going to be all right. We’re going to go home, and then we’re going to take that holiday we’ve been planning for ages…and then…” She wanted to keep going, she wanted to cling to the future that they had fought so hard to protect during the war, but Wendy’s eyes were drifting shut and there was a lump in the back of her throat which stopped the words from coming and she lost her fight against her sobs when the Dragon-slayer weakly grasped her wrist.

“I want…that…future too…”


	903. GrayLu + 'Sleeping'

    Gray sighed as he curled himself tighter around Lucy, shifting just enough to let him view her face and scowling as he realised that there were still tear tracks on her cheeks and he reached up to gently brush them away. It was unfortunately a frequent occurrence…for both of them…these days for the night to be disrupted by at least one nightmare, the war still weighing heavily on them even though it was over a year since it had ended…since Fairy Tail had won. Sometimes it didn’t feel like much of a victory. They had lost so much to that conflict…friends, family, bits of themselves that could never be recovered and the Ice mage hated the fact that even now it was managing to take things from them…simple things like walking around Magnolia were dogged by bad memories, and everyday activities like sleeping were sometimes like a battle themselves and Gray hated it…or rather he hated the fact that Lucy had to endure it, his arms tightening protectively around her, wishing that he could take it all away from her.


	904. Lucana + 'Eyes'

   Cana had known that something more had happened the first time she set eyes on Lucy after the battle with Tartaros, the brief flood of relief at seeing that her girlfriend was mainly in one piece disappearing as she took in the shadows clouding the brown eyes. It had tempered her urge to drag the other girl into a tight hug and kiss her senseless, although she had still wrapped an arm around the blonde’s shoulder, tugging her close and briefly resting their heads together.

“I’m here.” Something told her that Lucy wasn’t ready to talk about what had happened, and as much as she wanted to know…as much as she wanted to take her cards to whatever or whoever had dared put those shadows in Lucy’s eyes…she would wait, as long as the Celestial mage knew that she was there.

“I know…” Lucy finally whispered, turning so that she could bury her face in Cana’s shoulder and the Card mage took that as permission to wrap her arms around her in a proper hug, expression darkening as she felt the tears that were beginning to land on her skin. _Lucy…._


	905. Lucana + 'Passion'

   Cana smiled as she woke to the sensation of Lucy cuddling into her side, a fond expression as she felt the blonde’s arms snaking around her and trapping her in place…a pleasant warmth flooding her, completely at odds with the passion that had engulfed them a few hours before and as she twisted to return the hug, she had to admit that she loved this warmth even more than that wildness. There had been a time when she would have thought that would have been impossible…she had never really been one for romance, any notions of an idyllic happily-ever-after relationship dashed after she had learnt about her father’s ‘relationships’…but at some point, it had changed. Probably about the time a certain Celestial mage had shyly confessed to seeing her as far more than a friend, willing to gamble for something more even though Cana had never hidden her feelings about romance…and the Card mage would be forever grateful that she had. Suddenly needing to share that realisation, even if Lucy was asleep, gently pressing a kiss to blonde hair, before playfully trailing butterfly kisses across Lucy’s face, earning a sleepy grumble from the other girl before she paused…placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Lucy’s nose, before murmuring softly.

"I love you..."


	906. Freed Justine + 'Broken Nose'

   Freed’s eyes were watering, his vision blurring for a moment as he felt blood beginning to gush down his face and he had to fight the urge to grab at his nose. It was a pain he was unfortunately familiar with, the unpleasant shifting sensation as tried to take a deep breath confirming his self-diagnosis…it was broken…and it hurt like hell, a grimace flitting across his lips at the coppery taste now flooding his mouth. Mocking laughter drew his attention back to the situation at hand, the glee in his opponent’s eyes and the satisfaction that he could see as the other mage followed the blood tickling down his face solidified his focus, letting him shove the pain to the back of his mind as he brought his sword up into a ready position.

“Come,” his voice wasn’t as clear as he would have liked, but the edge to it was enough to cut through his opponent’s satisfaction and he saw the smirk disappearing a split second before the mage lunged again, aiming for his broken nose as Freed had anticipated. His sword was a familiar, comforting weight in his hand…the pain held back for now…and the blade flashed silver in the air as he met the attack with ease, now intent on finishing this as quickly as possible.


	907. Kinabra  + 'Reconciliation Kiss'

   Cobra winced as Kinana stalked towards him, he didn’t need his advanced hearing to know that she was angry, it was written across her face and in the tense muscles as she came to a halt in front of her and he couldn’t really blame her. He opened his mouth with the intention of trying to get an apology out and pre-empting the angry words that he could feel forming, not that he had any idea of what he could say to make this better…after all he had pushed her away, leaving her behind with no idea about whether she would get the chance to see him again.

“You’re an idiot,” Kinana cut him off before he could even get a word out, her eyes flashing as she crossed the distance between them, her hands rising and Cobra found himself instinctively closing his eye as he braced himself for the expected slap. Instead he was stunned to feel her lips against his, and slowly he opened his eye to confirm that this was happening and his breath caught at the sight of tears swimming in her eyes…he had only just started to respond when she pulled back, and he realised that her hands were gripping the front of his coat as though to stop him running away. “Welcome home…”

“Yeah…I’m sorry for making you wait so long.”


	908. Stingue + 'Headache'

   Rogue felt absolutely miserable as he buried his face into the cool material of his pillow, listening as Sting quietly moved around the room, wincing at the sound of the curtains being drawn…it was one of the disadvantages of being a Dragon-slayer, the slightest noise was deafening at the best of times and right now he just wanted everything to disappear…even his mate, because no matter how quiet he was trying to be it wasn’t enough.

“I’m going to get you some medicine and then I’ll leave you in peace,” Sting’s voice was soft and concerned, and Rogue hated himself for groaning softly at the noise and he squeezed his eyes shut as imagined the expression his mate was probably wearing right now and he forced himself to reach out blindly, relieved when Sting’s hand met his.

“I’m sorry…” He heard Sting sigh, and then there were gentle fingers in his hair and despite everything he found himself relaxing at the gentle touch…hating himself for soaking up the comfort when a moment before he’d only wanted his mate to go away, but that didn’t stop him from holding on when Sting tried to rise to his feet and fetch the medicine, his voice little more than a whine this time. “Stay…”


	909. Gratsu + 'Headache'

    Gray moaned appreciatively as Natsu’s gently massaged his temples, part of him wanting to flinch away from the overly warm fingers, whilst the rest of him wanted to press closer and soak up the warmth being offered. He had awoken with a pounding headache, the light seeping in through the curtains aggravating it and he had curled up with a moan…hating the fact that the thought of Natsu waking up and just being himself was enough to make him want to hide…his mate was not built for being quiet, but he didn’t think he could handle even a little bit of noise right now. Of course, Natsu had roused at the first moan, immediately snapping into overprotective mate mode and Gray had braced himself the noise that he was sure was about to hit…instead he had been greeted with silence, which had coaxed him to lift his head, blinking when he found the Dragon-slayer watching him with worried eyes and a knowing expression and he had found himself whispering an apology. Olive eyes had flashed at that and he had thought that the quiet was about to be burst, but instead Natsu had merely shifted closer, slowly reaching out as though to give Gray the chance to chase him away if he wanted…and then warm fingers had been brushing his forehead, the heat that was often too much, comforting and when Natsu had begun to massage his temples he was lost.


	910. Freed Justine + 'Jumpy'

   Freed felt himself colouring as he realised that everyone was staring at him…or nearly everyone, he couldn’t bring himself to focus on who was and wasn’t watching…and he hunched in on himself, fingers tightening around the sword at his waist, trying to ground himself. Logically he knew that he was safe in the guild…that he was wanted…but the memories of everything he had endured on his way to join Fairy Tail were still close to the surface, not yet banished by the Guild’s warmth and he couldn’t stop himself from being jumpy. He hated it though…he hated the guilt and sorrow that would meet his flinches, the pitying looks he received when no one thought he was looking…he hated the fact that he couldn’t let anyone close without fear flooding him, that the noise and chatter that made the guild so welcoming to everyone else made him jump. It was getting better…but it wasn’t enough…and as he ducked his head, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze he let his fingers curl tighter around the hilt his sword for a minute, promising himself that one day he wouldn’t need to do this…that one day he would be able to stand in the centre of the guild and feel nothing but safe and confident.


	911. Gajeel & Juvia (Brotp) + 'Hurt'

“Gajeel stop moving,” Juvia scolded with a hint of real irritation in her voice, a tone that she only ever used with the Iron Dragon-slayer and she narrowed her eyes at him when Gajeel tried to move again, deliberately pressing down harder than necessary on the gash that she was trying to clean.

“Dammit that hurts!” Gajeel hissed, but he made no effort to pull away as Juvia glared at him and after a moment he sighed and lent back with a huff. “Sorry…” Apparently, that had been what she was waiting for because her touch instantly gentled, her expression softening as she continued her ministrations with a lighter air.

“You should be more careful…I don’t like it when you’re hurt,” she murmured as she finally finished dressing the wound, lifting her head to meet his gaze and Gajeel sighed before reaching up and resting a hand on the top of her head.

“Sorry…but it was better than letting you get hurt, besides it was just a scratch so don’t worry so much.”


	912. Gajeel & Juvia (Brotp) + 'Rejection'

   Gajeel sighed as he finally spotted the huddled figure on the edge on the river, the hunch of Juvia’s shoulders reminding him far too much of the way she had acted whenever someone had cursed her for making it rain. Growling under his breath he made his way down the bank, it was raining now, but he knew for a fact that no one in Fairy Tail would’ve blamed her for that…which meant that something else…or someone else had upset her, and he struggled to rein in his growl as he reached her, plopping down on the grass beside her. Even before he looked at her face he could smell the tears, and without a word he reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, relieved when she came willingly and buried her face against his shoulder. He didn’t ask, knowing from experience that she would talk when she was ready and instead he turned his gaze to the clouds above their head, letting the rain fall on him and feeling her tears soaking into his top and simply waited. It was nearly half an hour later that she finally spoke up, her voice barely a whisper.

“He rejected me…”


	913. Fraxus + 'Bound'

   Laxus growled under his breath as he tried once again to break the cuffs holding him place, already knowing that it wasn’t going to work…just as it hadn’t worked in the last two hours and he heaved a sigh as he slumped back a wall, whoever had taken them had been well prepared for his strength. Hearing a soft noise, he looked up eyes narrowing with concern as he realised that Freed was even paler than he had been the last time he’d checked on him, and now that he was focused on his mate he could hear the way his breathing had sped up.

“Freed…”

“I’m all right.” Laxus almost wanted to laugh at that, even if he hadn’t known Freed well enough to see the fear behind his crumbling mask, he would have been able to pick up on the waver in his mate’s voice. However, any humour was short lived because he knew how much Freed hated being bound…the memories that it brought back to the surface and his expression softened.

“No you’re not…but you’ve just got to hold on for a little longer and then the others will come and we’ll be out of here.”

_I just hope that I’m not lying…_


	914. Fraxus + 'Closer'

_Closer, I’m getting closer_ … Laxus had no idea how he could tell, Freed’s scent was still faint as though he had passed through hours ago and just left behind a lingering trace, but the ball of anxiety that had formed in his chest the moment he realised that the Rune mage had drawn the majority of their opponents after him into the tunnels beneath Crocus. Without faltering he gashed a mark in the wall with his lightning as he passed, determined to make sure that they got lost on their way out here…the repetitive action helping to calm him, because at least that way it felt like he was doing something. However, it did little to ease his irritation with his mate, Freed knew better to rush off and as far as Laxus was concerned trying to protect them…trying to protect him…by leading the enemy away was not a valid excuse. _Closer…Closer…I have to make sure he is okay,_ Laxus found himself speeding up, determined to catch Freed and then make sure his mate didn’t manage to slip out of his sight for at least a couple of weeks, regardless of how much Freed complained and pouted.


	915. Fraxus + 'Justice'

    Freed’s expression which had been nothing more than a blank mask since Laxus had been rushed up to the infirmary, with Porlyusica not even letting Makarov in to see the Lightning mage, slowly shifted into one of determination as he caught a conversation that he was fairly sure that he wasn’t supposed to have overheard. He had known that there were people out there looking for Laxus’s attackers, and he also understood why he hadn’t been allowed to go, fully aware of the scales that had been slowly spreading down his arm…but now he had a location and part of him wanted to thank Natsu and Gajeel for being incapable of speaking quietly, especially when they were arguing about who had found the scent trail first. Gripping his sword he rose to his feet, barely aware of the way the scales suddenly rippled, spreading further as his eye darkened…instead his attention was on the ripple of alarm that had passed through the guild at his movement, the way people were moving into his path and he growled softly.

“Move.”

“Freed!” Bickslow was the one who was brave enough to approach him, but even his movements were cautious, arms spread to show that he wasn’t a threat. “Don’t do this…let people with cooler heads go after them, and then we can let the Rune Knights take it from there.”

“They don’t deserve that kind of justice…”


	916. Fraxus + 'Rage'

   Laxus cursed as he was forced to fling himself backwards to escape Freed’s claws, the sound of material ripping telling him that he had only just got out of the way in time and he used a burst of lightning to put some more distance between them. It wasn’t the first time he had been forced to face an out of control Freed, but he had never seen the demon’s face twisted with rage like it was now and he had to admit, to himself at least that his mate was terrifying like this.

“Freed…” He tried to reach out to him again, already knowing that it wasn’t going to work even before runes flashed in the air around the demon and with a cry he found himself flying backwards a moment later, grunting as he slammed into a wall, his vision blurring for a moment. “Damn it Freed! Speak to me! Tell me how to help me…” Laxus paused for a moment, pushing himself back to his feet and lifting his head to meet Freed’s gaze. “Tell me what’s made you so angry!” For a brief second there was a flash of turquoise in the dark eyes, the demon faltering and Laxus watched hopefully as Freed’s expression flickered for a moment…the resolve that appeared a moment later sending a fresh spark of alarm through him.

“I did…by becoming a threat to you…” Before Laxus could even begin to work out what that meant Freed had turned and bolted, leaving the Dragon-slayer with a sinking feeling that things were worse than he had feared.


	917. Stingue + 'Rage'

    Rogue ignored the sound of his guildmates hammering on the infirmary door, trusting his shadows to hold them at bay long enough for him to do what had to be done. He could feel the grief that was rising in his chest, but it still felt like it was miles away, buried beneath the rage that had been threatening to engulf him from the moment he had seen his mate go down…only now it wasn’t being held at bay by fear, or by the hope that everything was going to be okay…because there was nothing left to hope for. A broken noise that was half sob, half snarl escaped before he could stop it as he turned to look at the still figure on the bed…Sting looked peaceful, almost like he was sleeping and Rogue wished he was. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to turn away, unsurprised by the mass of shadows that were swirling around behind him…the shadows that had only been kept at bay by his mate, but right now he didn’t want them to be held at bay, he wanted their help…he needed them to give his rage shape and he held out his hand towards them.

“Help me…help me destroy the ones that hurt him…”


	918. NaLu + 'Rage'

“Natsu! Stop! You need to stop!” Lucy screamed as she flung herself into the Dragon-slayer’s path, squeezing her eyes shut as she realised that Natsu wasn’t slowing down, his flames rushing towards her and she tried to brace herself for the pain to come. The temperature of the air around her soared to new heights, but the pain never came and slowly she opened her eyes to find that Natsu had stopped just short of him, olive eyes wide as he stared at her…the rage slowly draining from his expression as he stretched a trembling hand out towards her and she held her breath as his fingers brushed against his cheek.

“Lucy…?” It was clear that he wanted to believe that it was her, but that he was afraid to in case it hurt him even more than the thought of her being dead…eyes softening Lucy closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms tightly around him and feeling the sob welled up as he buried his face against her shoulder.

“It’s okay…I’m okay, so you don’t have to fight anymore…”


	919. Gajevy + 'Rage'

   Gajeel snarled furiously as he flung himself at the cell door again, his hands already bleeding from his previous attempts as he clawed at the door, only to find himself being flung backwards by the same barrier that had stopped him from getting out every other time he had tried. Clumsily he staggered back to his feet, his vision blurring slightly but he ignored it and charged forward again as he heard another scream from down the corridor…the sound of Levy in pain tearing him apart and driving him into a frenzy, his weariness and pain fading away as he tried to find a way out of his prison. It was clear that he had been expected, there was no metal in the door and it was heavily warded…shuddering under the impact of his body but giving no sign that it was going to give way any time soon and he snarled again, barely aware of the greenish glow growing around his body as he flung himself at the door again and again. Another scream had him doubling over, his draconic side rising in his chest at the realisation that they could lose their mate, scales spreading along his skin as he lost himself to the dragon….if his own strength wasn’t enough to protect Levy then he would use whatever help he could get. His awareness was slipping as he surrendered himself to his magic, and he was vaguely aware of the wards shimmering and shattering before he slipped away completely, trusting his draconic side to do what he couldn’t.


	920. Fraxus + 'Injured'

   Freed stirred weakly as he heard a familiar growl, the warm body that he was resting against vibrating with the noise and a small smile tugged at his lips as he felt the arms tugging him closer. Laxus… Everything around him was hazy and his mind felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool, but he would recognise his mate’s presence at any time, and he tilted his head up to the peer at the Dragon-slayer, blinking as another growl rumbled through his mate, slowly morphing into a snarl at the end and he frowned in concern…Laxus only ever made that noise when something was wrong.

“Lax…us?” His frown deepened at the broken sound of his own voice and the sheer amount of effort it had taken just to say that one word, but he was relieved when the snarl cut off midway, the warm arms tightening around his waist as Laxus dropped his head to rest on his shoulder.

“Freed…” The sheer relief in his mate’s voice stunned him. “How do you feel? The others have gone for help so you only have to hold out a little longer…” It took a moment for the words to register with his sluggish brain, confusion reigning until he made the mistake of trying to shift into a more upright position, a gasp escaping before the pain had fully registered…now that he was aware of it though he glanced down, wishing that he hadn’t as he took in the crude bandage across his midriff, understanding now why his overprotective mate had been growling…but wishing that he didn’t, because now that he was focused on it, the pain was inescapable and he couldn’t quite hold back a whimper as he admitted quietly.

“It hurts…”


	921. Stingue + 'Injured'

“I’m sorry.” The quiet whisper made Sting falter, his arms tightening around Rogue’s legs as he felt his mate shifting restlessly against his back, frowning as he caught the soft intake of breath that accompanied the movement and he had to bite back the urge to scold the other Dragon-slayer. It was a relief to hear Rogue’s voice after walking in silence for nearly an hour, but an apology had been the last thing he had expected to hear and he couldn’t quite keep the tension out of his voice as he tilted his head towards his mate.

“Why are you apologising?”

“I screwed up…”

“I think that’s my line,” Sting replied with a sigh. “If I hadn’t been distracted you wouldn’t have needed to protect me.” _You wouldn’t have been injured trying to shield me,_ he couldn’t bring himself to say that thought aloud, guilt churning unpleasant in his stomach as he began to move forward once more…he could make sure that Rogue got back and treated, and then he could worry about everything else.


	922. NaLu + 'Injured'

   Lucy tapped her foot impatiently against the floor as she stared at the door, she wasn’t fooled by the lack of response, she knew that Natsu was in the house and that he was fully aware of who was at the door…which meant that he was deliberately avoiding her. Not that, that was much of a surprise after the last few days as the Dragon-slayer had refused to be in the same room as her, let alone look or speak to her ever since she had woken in the infirmary after their last job…her memory of the job was hazy at best, although the memory of being hurt was painfully clear, but she could remember Natsu’s arms around her, his voice tight with worry as he pleaded with her to hold on. It was that memory that told her why the idiot was trying so hard to avoid her at the moment…he blamed himself, not just for the injury but for the fact that he had only thing he had been able to do to help was drag her home to people who could actually heal her. It wasn’t the first time he had acted this way, although it was the longest that he had managed to avoid her for and she was determined not to let it go on any longer, and her hand dropped down to the keys…if he was wasn’t going to let her in of his own accord then she would just have to let herself in.

“Gate of the Maiden I open thee! Virgo!”


	923. Gajevy + 'Injured'

    Levy was breathing heavily, her entire body a mass of aches and pains as the last of their opponents fell, exhaustion pressing in on her and threatening to send her crashing to her knees, but she didn’t care…in the past such a fight would have been beyond her, and yet now she had easily been able to keep up with Gajeel. _In fact_ …she frowned as it dawned on her that he wasn’t there crowing as he normally would be after a successful job, or rushing across to check that she was okay. Straightening she took in the damage they had caused with their fight, wincing at the thought of the lecture they would face because of this…but those concerns faded when she finally spotted the Dragon-slayer, her feet already moving before she had fully registered the way he was slumped against the wall, or the way his arm was wrapped around his abdomen.

“Gajeel!” She had been so caught up in the rush of the battle, in the fact that she had gotten stronger that she hadn’t noticed him being hurt, guilt leaving a nasty taste in her mouth as she fell to her knees beside him, hands trembling as she pulled his arm away to get a long at the nasty looking gash he had been hiding. “Gajeel…I…” _I’m sorry…._

“Are you hurt?” She could hear the pain in his voice, but his crimson eyes were clear and focused as he stared at her and for a wild moment she wanted to giggle…here he was bleeding heavily and he was still more concerned with her, swallowing thickly, unable to get her voice to work she settled for shaking her head…barely resisting the urge to scream at him when he sank back against the wall with a relieved expression. “Good…”


	924. BixFreed + 'Injured'

    Freed’s eyes were locked on the infirmary door as they had been for the last half hour, his hands resting on the shivering dolls in his lap although he wasn’t sure if his touch was doing them any good. Still it was better than doing nothing, and it was the only the fact that they needed him that had stopped him from bursting into the other room although Porlyusica would probably have his head if he tried. It was at times like that this that he wished he has healing magic, because as much as he trusted the healer, he hated having his partner out of his sight…hated having to rely on someone else to help him, especially when he had failed to keep him safe in the first time. _‘It’s not your job to protect me…’_ He had lost count of the number of times that Bickslow had been forced to tell him that, usually when the Rune mage had been injured because of trying to protect him…and he would always mutter a half-hearted agreement because he knew that was what the older man wanted to hear, but without Bickslow there to remind him of that all he could do was bow his head, guilt weighing on him as the dolls in his lap whimpered. _Yes, it is…_


	925. Fraxus + 'Wish'

    Laxus sighed as he settled onto the grass in front of Freed’s grave, the months that had passed since his mate’s death allowing him to tidy up the remains of Evergreen’s last bouquet with steady hands before replacing them with the roses he had bought, fingers lingering for a moment on the crimson blooms. Freed had always been the romantic one and had always got adorably flustered on the rare occasions Laxus had bought him flowers, and he closed his eyes, wishing that he had done it more and there was a familiar stinging sensation in his eyes as he reopened them to stare at the grave as he tried to find his voice once more. Slowly, voice soft as though to make sure that only Freed could hear his words he began to talk about everything that had happened since his last visit, the fact that he had become master, how the guild was having to expand the building, that they were going to the Grand Magic Games again…on and on it went because Fairy Tail was never still…and yet he found his voice tapering off, because it wasn’t enough…

“I wish…” He trailed off as he always did, unable to bring put everything that he wished could be different into words. _I wish you were here…I wish I had been able to protect you…I wish that you hadn’t loved me so much…._


	926. Stingue + 'Wish'

“What did you wish for?” Sting knew that you weren’t meant to ask that after someone had blown out the candles, but he hadn’t been able to hold back the question after seeing the pensive expression on Rogue’s face at the time. He had waited until they were on their own that night, the Shadow mage curling against his chest like a cat before bringing it up, and he knew that he had been right to wait when he felt his mate tense at the question. “Rogue?”

“Nothing…”

“Nothing?” Sting echoed confused, tilting his head so that he could see Rogue’s face and frowning as he realised the expression from earlier had returned.

“I don’t have the right…” Rogue continued softly before he could try and think of something comforting to say, lifting his head to meet Sting’s gaze, the pensive expression giving way to a small smile although it was shadowed by some darker emotion that worried Sting. “I have you…and you stayed despite what I might become, what I could do…how could I ask for more than that?”


	927. NaLu + 'Wish'

“Look Natsu,” Lucy whispered as she pointed at the sky and Natsu obediently followed her gaze just in time to glimpse the shooting star that had caught her attention and he smiled, warm arms tightening around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder.

“Did you make a wish?” Lucy hummed, shaking her head much to his surprise because she had always made wished before and he blinked when she turned in the circle of his arms, leaning up to kiss him softly before pulling back with a smile. “I already have everything I’ve been wishing for…” Natsu blushed slightly as she stared meaningfully at him, and he was still red when he tried to feign confusion a moment later, his efforts falling apart with a yelp as she hit him lightly in the arm. “Idiot…” Abruptly she went still, staring at him so intently that he shifted under the force of her gaze. “Would you have wished for something?”

“Only for you to stop hitting me…Ouch!”

“Natsu!”


	928. Gajevy + 'Wish'

   Levy’s hands were clasped tightly in her lap as she tried to hide the tremors that were wracking her, although she doubted that she would be fooling anyone with her face marked with tear tracks and her eyes red and sore. It had happened again. Gajeel had thrown himself into the path of an attack to shield her even though she had already been moving to evade it, even though she had grown strong enough to stand at his side as an equal, and she wanted to be mad at him…maybe she would be later when he was recovering, when she wasn’t shut out of the infirmary whilst Wendy and Porlyusica fought to stabilise him. There were fresh tears trickling down her cheeks now and she squeezed her eyes shut, praying that he would survive…that he would soon be back to driving her up the wall, wishing that he had never come to care for her to the point where he was so willing to sacrifice himself for her sake, because as much as she loved him…it destroyed her when this happened, and she would rather know that he was sage somewhere than be sat here with nothing but a prayer and trust in the healers stopping her from falling apart at the seams.


	929. Gratsu + 'Wish'

   Gray lifted his head as he felt Natsu stirring in his lap, blinking away tears and trying and failing to offer his mate a smile, wincing as he saw the brief spark that had reappeared in olive eyes fading once more and he jolted when a chilled hand came up to brush against his cheek.

“I wish…”

“I know,” Gray cut him off, not harshly, but unable to bear the thought of hearing Natsu finish what he was trying to say, especially in the weak, breathy voice that seemed to be all that he could manage at this stage. There was so much for them both to wish for, so many things that could have been done differently …that should have been done differently, and he couldn’t bear to think about that right now, not with Natsu growing colder by the second…his voice and focus fading with each new waking and he tightened his arms around the Dragon-slayer, whispering an apology when he accidently drew a whimper from Natsu, burying his face in messy pink hair to hide his tears. “I know…”


	930. Fraxus + 'First Kiss'

   Laxus sighed with relief as he finally caught sight of the Rune mage, he had been caught by surprise when Freed had suddenly taken off, leaving the Dragon-slayer and the rest of the Raijinshuu staring after him in surprise as the joy and relief of their reunion in the infirmary melted away. He had growled at Ever and Bickslow to stay put, ignoring their concerns for his health as he gave chase…he had only just been drifting towards consciousness when they were talking about him, awareness returning just in time for him to hear how far the Rune mage was willing to go to atone for not protecting him. Laxus had been furious, but it had been tempered by the strange note underlying Freed’s voice…there was more to that declaration, more to his need to protect Laxus them simple friendship…something that they had both been ignoring for too long, and the Dragon-slayer was damned if he was going to let them wait any longer.

“Freed!” Thankfully old instincts held true and Freed turned towards him at once, his conflicted expression making Laxus pause for a brief second and then he was closing the distance between, catching a brief glimpse of widening turquoise eyes before he pressed their lips together. It was soft, more of a promise than a declaration and Laxus smiled when after a moment of stunned surprise, he felt Freed beginning to respond, strong hands coming up to grip his back as though to make sure that he couldn’t disappear.


	931. Stingue + 'First Kiss'

   Rogue froze as it dawned on him what he had just done, crimson eyes widening as he stared into Sting’s eyes and seeing the surprise there and with a soft noise he pulled back. _What was I thinking?_ They had barely managed to survive the Dragon’s attack; they had just learned the limits of the magic that they had always believed to be undefeatable and he was still reeling from the thought that one day he could become that future Rogue…and now he had kissed Sting. He didn’t regret doing it…it was something he had wanted to do for ages, but he regretted the circumstances…the other Dragon-slayer deserved much better than a desperate, confused kiss whilst surrounded by the destruction of their battle and he hung his head. _What have I done?_ He started when gentle fingers grasped his chin, lifting his head until he was forced to look at Sting, blinking at the soft smile that he glimpsed on the blond’s face before Sting was leaning towards him…his thoughts short circuiting a moment later when warm lips pressed against his for a moment, before he was being pulled into a tight hug as Sting let out a choked laugh.

“It’s about time…”


	932. NaLu + 'First Kiss'

    It wasn’t fair of him and Natsu knew that, hating himself for it even as he forced himself to walk away without looking back, Lucy’s anguished cries echoing in his ears. He could still feel her lips against his, still smell her light floral perfume against his skin, tainted by the scent of her blood after all the fighting…still feel her hands gripping his back as she tried to stop him leaving. It had been their first kiss, and it had been everything he had imagined…and nothing like it should have been, but there had been no way that he could leave her behind to face Zeref without at least making sure that she knew how he felt. He knew that it was selfish, to give her something that she might never get the chance to experience again…that she probably would never get to experience, because he couldn’t see anyway for him to survive the upcoming battle…and he closed his eyes. _I’m sorry Lucy_ …It was selfish, but as much as he hated himself for it, it was that memory that was giving him the strength to keep moving forward …because she had responded, she had shown that she felt the same and that was something he wanted to protect at all costs.


	933. Gajevy + 'First Kiss'

   Levy was sobbing now, her anger gone completely as she stared down at the Dragon-slayer pinned beneath her, their position allowing her to feel the steady rise and fall of his chest…he was alive, he was really alive…her heart felt like someone had shoved it back into her chest, not quite fitting back into place…not sure how to handle the emotions churning inside her.

“You…”

“Levy,” his voice was softer than she had ever heard it, the crimson eyes fixated on her face as though he had never seen her before and then he was leaning up, hands moving to stop her from falling over. His hands were warm against her skin and she gasped, stilling as she felt his breath tickling her lips before he closed the last of the distance between them, her breath catching as he kissed her gently. It was slow, tender, nothing like what she had expected their first kiss to be, but she leant into it, kissing him back, soaking up the feelings he was showing her, tears trickling down her cheeks as she let him pull her closer. They were both pink-cheeked and slightly breathless when they pulled away, but Gajeel met her gaze evenly, refusing to look away as he rested their foreheads together. “I’m back.” _I love you…_

“Welcome back…” _I love you too…_


	934. Gruvia + 'First Kiss'

    Gray knew that he should be more concerned about the fact that they had just won, and about the cost they had been forced to pay for that victory, but everything was numb…distant…apart from one thing, and ignoring the pain from his injuries he staggered forward, dark eyes desperately searching for the one person he needed to see right now. He found her sitting with Lucy and Erza…she was covered in cuts and bruises, clearly needing their support to sit upright and there were shadows in her eyes that had not been there before…and yet she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He’d had the words all ready to say to her now that the was over, ready to give her the answer he had promised her, but with her in sight he found his voice catching on the lump that had risen in his throat and instead he stumbled forward, relieved when she rose to meet him the moment she spotted him. He didn’t give her chance to ask what was going on, leaning down and kissing her fiercely, trying to pour everything into the kiss that he had been trying to say…that he loved her, that he was sorry for making her wait so long and a promise that he was hers from now on…and he was alarmed to see tears on her cheeks when they pulled away, jolting when she reached up to brush her fingers against his cheek.

“I love you too…”


	935. Fraxus + 'Book Shelf'

   Laxus cursed as the shelf slipped yet again, hastily grabbing it before it could fall and land on his feet, sure he was already going to be sporting bruises by morning and wondering how anyone could find enjoyment in doing stuff like this. A quiet noise from behind him had him turning, only to find Freed had scooted to the edge of the bed and was now watching with a worried frown.

“I could help?”

“No,” Laxus snapped, sighing when the Rune mage tensed at his tone, taking a deep breath before trying again in a softer tone. “The whole reason I’m doing this is because I don’t want you getting hurt again!” He had come home a few days before to find Freed unconscious in their bedroom, a bookcase pinning him to ground and books lying scattered all around him…apparently, shelves could only take so much and Freed’s ever growing collection had been too much, something that he should have anticipated after another shelf had collapsed a couple of weeks before. Which was why he was now here strengthening the remain shelves and putting up new ones, whilst Freed looked on with a bandage still resting over the stitched gash on his forehead and his left arm in a sling…and why there was no way he was letting Freed near the shelves until he knew they were safe, after all there was only so much his heart could take.


	936. Stingue + 'Camera'

   Sting frowned as Rogue slipped in and out of the shadows as the camera flash lit the room again, the photographer’s cursing telling him that his mate had screwed up the photo…again. Part of him couldn’t blame the man for getting irritated, after all they’d been trying for nearly an hour just to get a decent photo of Rogue to include with the article about Sabertooth’s ‘Twin Dragons’, but a larger part was worried about Rogue. It wasn’t like the other Dragon-slayer to be acting so camera shy, the number of photos scattered around their house and the guild attested to that…plus Rogue tended to avoid using his shadows for such a trivial reason. Sighing he stepped forward, ignoring the glare from the photographer as he moved across to his mate, wrapping an arm around Rogue’s shoulder and nuzzling against his head for a moment…this close he could smell the irritation and fear coming from his mate, and he decided that they needed to finish this and soon and he lifted his head to look at the photographer.

“Will you settle for a picture of us together?” It wasn’t really a question, and he was relieved when the man seemed to get the message, nodding jerkily in agreement even as he felt Rogue relaxing against him…he still needed to find out what was bothering his mate, but the current crisis seemed to have been diverted and he happily draped himself against Rogue, not shy in the slightest about the thought of Fiore getting to see them like this.


	937. Invel x Gray + 'Kiss'

   Gray was stunned to find himself shivering as he was pushed back against the wall, Invel’s fingers burning where they gripped his skin and he found himself unable to speak as he stared up into eyes, a questioning noise slipping free as the other Ice mage pressed against him. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting when Invel had yanked him aside with a strangely intense expression, perhaps a rematch or to apologise…what he wasn’t expecting was for the older man to press closer, none of his usual awareness of personal space to be seen, before cool lips claimed his. Part of him expected the kiss to be warm despite their magic, after all their ice was cancelled out by the other’s magic…instead it felt as though he had been plunged into the depths of winter, and he shivered again, stronger this time although he made no effort to pull away. Instead he moved closer, pressing into Invel’s warmth as he let his arms move upwards, looping them around the other’s neck to stop him from escaping, although as the kiss deepened, it didn’t seem like Invel had any intention of going anywhere and he hummed appreciatively at that realisation.


	938. Stingue + 'First Kiss'

    This was not how their first kiss was supposed to go…they were supposed to be safely at home in Crocus, or out on a date, or even in the guild trying to ignore the guild-mates…and Rogue was supposed to be responding, to be giving that little half smile that only Sting was allowed to see. He wasn’t supposed to be lying still beneath Sting, eyes closed and an expression that could have been peaceful if it wasn’t for the blood trickling down his chin and the bruises standing out boldly against his pale skin.

“Rogue…Rogue…” Sting didn’t know why he was bothering, his ears were sharp enough to realise that the Shadow mage wasn’t breathing and the chest beneath his trembling fingers was still and terror rose in a wave, threatening to engulf him and leave him paralysed. Shaking his head, focusing on the fact that Rogue needed him…that he was the only one who could help him, rather than his panic he bent down and pressed his lips against Rogue’s, frantically trying to summon up everything he had ever been taught about CPR. “Dammit Rogue…you don’t get to do this,” he muttered when he pulled back, his hands still shaking as he began compressions. “You don’t get to leave me behind…you don’t get to leave us with nothing but this crappy first kiss, so wake the hell up!”


	939. Grayza + 'Chance'

   Gray had always watched Erza, sometimes from a distance…sometimes allowing himself to venture closer, making sure that she always had a safety net to fall back on, something that wasn’t made of iron to shield her back. He had realised a long time ago that it was more than friendship, it was hard not to when he had been willing to go to the ends of the earth and back…and to face anyone…if it meant that she wouldn’t cry again, but he buried the realisation, covering it with friendship and teasing. He was her safety net nothing more, and as she moved forward, her past falling away in her wake he knew that it was always going to be that way…there was no chance of him catching up to her…and he tried to tell himself that he was fine with that. Which had worked…until he had literally fallen into her arms on Tenroujima, feeling her arm around him and seeing her smile…and the fact that he had nearly died made him reckless, and he found himself gripping her hand, forcing her to meet his gaze as he forced the words out before he could lose his courage.

“I love you…”


	940. Natray + 'Elf'

   Gray jumped violently as Natsu’s arms snaked around his waist tugging him back against an overly warm chest, and with a sigh he let his arms fall, the ice bow melting away to nothingness even though he had been intending to practice a little while longer.

“Perhaps I should start calling you Legolas,” Natsu teased, resting his head on the Ice mage’s shoulder as he stared at the makeshift targets at the end of the field, every one of them now flat on their back and sporting an icy arrow. Gray snorted at the nickname, he had been waiting for something like that ever since they had watch Lord of the Rings on the lacrima the other night and he was about to retort when he felt teeth against his ear, and his breath caught at the sensation. His ears had always been particularly sensitive, something that the Dragon-slayer liked to take advantage of, and he couldn’t stop himself from whining as Natsu nibbled his way up the edge.

“Natsu…”

“Yes Legolas?” He could feel the Fire mage grinning against his ear, and he grumbled under his breath even as he tilted his head to give Natsu better access even as he retorted.

“Watch it…my bow might slip…”


	941. Natray + 'Kidnapped'

   A small voice at the back of Natsu’s mind was telling him that he was going to be a hell of a lot of trouble when this was over, and he winced at the thought of facing Gramps wrath, but that didn’t stop him from pressing on, flames spreading out around him and hungrily devouring anything in their path. There were few things that terrified him…but regaining consciousness to find no trace of his mate aside from a lingering scent trail, muddied by the scent of the dark mages they had been sent to catch had sent icy dread through him and ignited a fire in his chest. It wasn’t the first time Gray had been captured, but the fact that it had happened right under his very nose left a bitter taste in his mouth and spurred him forwards, flames springing to greater heights as his hands curled into fists at his side. Gray… He sniffed the air cautiously, relieved to find the scent of winter pine was growing stronger and he burst into a run even as he fought to reign in his magic…he had no intention of showing his mate’s kidnappers any mercy when he found them, but he didn’t want to catch the Ice mage in his magic…he had screwed up enough already for one day.


	942. Natray + 'Rock'

   Natsu growled under his breath as Gray approached, not really wanting to warn his mate away, more grumbling at the fact that he needed the Ice mage…that his draconic side which had been stirred into a frenzy by the sight of Gray going down during the fight, was refusing to settle without it’s mate’s presence. It was a relief when Gray reached him, the dark-haired mage willingly letting himself be pulled into a tight hug, his hands coming to rest over Natsu’s as the Dragon-slayer buried his face against him…clinging to him like he was rock that would stop him from sinking, and Gray frowned as he squeezed the overly warm fingers.

“I’m all right,” he murmured soothingly, ignoring the sting of the scrapes and bruises hidden beneath his clothes, they were minor injuries and he knew that if he set Natsu off now there would be no stopping him. Instead he let his weight rest against the Dragon-slayer, feeling the low growl taper off into something like a purr as some of the tension eased out of Natsu’s body at the realisation that Gray was relying on him as well…the Ice mage letting out a sigh of relief as he felt the air around them cooling, Natsu’s skin softening as the scales that had been slowly spreading began to recede. “I’m all right…so you don’t need to worry anymore, okay?”


	943. Natray + 'Obsessed'

    Natsu had long since given up on checking his reflection, the worried looks he received from his guild-mates on his increasingly rare visits to the guild was enough to tell him that he was a mess…he felt like a a mess…as though someone had taken the parts of him that had shattered the day he lost his mate and taped them back together wrong. A small part of him knew that this wasn’t what Gray would want for him…hell the Ice mage’s last words had been a plea for him to take care of himself and he hated himself for not being able to do as his mate asked. Instead the only thing he cared about, the only thing that could drag him out of their apartment where he was surrounded by the last traces of Gray’s scent…the remnants of their life together…was hunting down the dark guild that had taken his mate from him. Some part of him recognised that he was obsessed…he would travel for days or weeks just tracking down the slightest hint of information, no matter how weak or dubious it was…he would fight to the point of collapse, bringing himself terrifyingly close to death several times and yet he couldn’t…wouldn’t stop, not until he had found them all and then he could rest…


	944. Invel x Larcade + 'Aprils Fool'

   Invel sighed as he rolled over, reaching out to tug lightly on Larcade’s hair drawing his partner’s attention away from the book he was reading and earning a soft hum of acknowledgement.

“Are you going to come to the meeting today?” He asked hopefully, expression darkening at the non-committal noise from his partner and his eyes flashed with irritation as he reached out to poke him. “You do realise I get blamed when you’re absent now…” He could feel his cheeks colouring at some of the comments that had come up at the last meeting, it was bad enough that Larcade had no filter at the best of times, meaning that the rest of the Spriggan knew far too much about their relationship…but now that the rest of the Spriggan were getting in on it, it was even worse and he poked his partner again. “Please?”

“Fine…” Larcade didn’t look particularly happy about it, pouting as he turned his attention back to the book and Invel sighed before nudging him softly in the side.

“Thank you…”

   He should have known better, Larcade had agreed far too easily…and he hadn’t lost the pout all morning, grumbling and muttering under his breath when they finally got dressed and headed for the meeting room. But he allowed himself to hope…right until Larcade stopped just short of the meeting room, turning to look at him with bright eyes before leaning in for a kiss and Invel could feel him grinning into the kiss before he pulled back.

“April Fools…” It took a moment for the whisper to register, and by the time it had his partner had bolted along the corridor and was far enough away that the ice that had formed in response to the lash of anger was too slow to reach him, leaving Invel to growl under his breath and promise to get his revenge later…although he already knew that would have either died of embarrassment from whatever the other Spriggan were going to say, or have forgiven the fool before he saw him again.


	945. Fraxus + 'Sunshine'

    Laxus glanced up as he heard a soft snuffle from beside him during a break in his music, eyes softening as he realised that Freed had managed to doze off, his face buried in the pages of the book he had been reading. Pulling off his headphones for a moment he reached over and gently pulled the book out from under his mate, carefully marking the page although he knew Freed would remember where he had got to anyway and setting it aside before turning his attention back to the Rune mage. Carefully he rolled the younger man over, tugging him closer until Freed’s head was resting in his lap, letting him gently bury his fingers in the long green strands as he drank in the sight of the peaceful expression on his mate’s face as Freed curled into his warmth. This was why he’d insisted that they take a day off just to relax, although it had been one hell of a fight to keep Freed out of the library…only the promise of a trip to the bookshop and a nice dinner for just the two of them had got the Rune mage to agree to lounging around in the sunshine all day. The Dragon-slayer had a feeling that Freed would be grumbling about not even being able to finish his book when he woke up, but if it meant his mate got some proper rest it was a price he was willing to pay.


	946. Stingue + 'Surprise'

   It was times like this that Sting really hated being Guild master, it was his birthday and yet he was still trapped in the office working through the seemingly never-ending pulses of paperwork that wound up on his desk, and apart from breakfast he had barely seen his mate. Rogue had treated him to breakfast in bed, and let him open a couple of presents before walking him to the guild…and he had reappeared at lunch time, claiming that Sting would probably have forgotten to eat if he hadn’t…which the blond had to admit was true, but that had been nearly three hours ago and he was starting to feel a little abandoned, even if he could understand Rogue not wanting to sit around and watch him responding to complaints. He managed to persevere for another half hour before he’d had enough, tossing his pen aside and declaring to the silent office that he wasn’t so much as looking at paperwork until the next morning. The guild hall was strangely quiet as he stepped out of his office, although with his sharp hearing he could tell that there were plenty of people there and with a frown he headed for the stairs, only to let out a rather unmanly yelp at the cheer that went up when he came into sight…blue eyes widening as he took in the streamers and balloons that hadn’t been there that morning, a warm smile spreading across his face as he spotted Rogue standing in the middle of the hall looking very smug with his surprise.


	947. Gajevy + 'Preparation'

“Damn you,” Gajeel muttered under his breath as he gathered the Solid-Script mage into his arms, his heart still pounding, the terror of seeing her throw herself into the path of the attack that had been meant for him slowly subsiding. He could smell her blood, hear the little breathless whimpers that she couldn’t quite suppress and he hated it…he hated the fact that he hadn’t been able to protect her, and it was only the fact that Lily had gone to get help that was stopping him from falling apart completely. Feeling her shifting weakly in his arms he glanced down, growling softly when she smiled up at him, the expression more than a grimace than anything as she reached up to brush trembling fingers against her cheek and he found himself grabbing her hand. It wasn’t what he had planned and he was about to throw months of preparations down the drain, but the terror still curling unpleasantly in his chest and Levy looking at him with those eyes he couldn’t bring himself to care. “Levy…marry me?”


	948. Fraxus + 'First Time' (Nsfw)

   Freed could feel himself turning pink under Laxus’s intense gaze, twisting his head so that he was fixated on some distant point even as he bit down on his own hand, embarrassed by the noises that he was waking. Feeling the Dragon-slayer pausing in his preparations, and squirming at the feeling of Laxus’s fingers resting against his skin, just tickling his rim…the long minutes of preparation leaving him feeling sensitive and desperate for something more and he tried to move back against Laxus’s fingers, wanting…needing to feel something more before he went mad.

“Look at me…” Laxus ordered softly, and there was something irresistible that made Freed obey and his eyes widened as he realised that the blond looked just as flustered as he felt, and he let his hand fall away from his mouth so that he could reach down and grasp the hand that had been tracing patterns on his stomach to help him relax. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Freed reassured him, well aware that Laxus had been worried about hurting him and that was why he was being so diligent about preparing him…but enough was enough, they had waited long enough for this as it was and he gently brought their entwined hands up so that he could kiss the back of the blond’s hand before making sure that Laxus was meeting his gaze before adding softly but firmly. “Now stop wasting time…please…”


	949. Stingsu + 'Motion Sickness'

   Sting sighed as he settled into his seat on the train, glancing sympathetically at his mate who was already starting to take on a greenish hue even though they weren’t moving yet and he patted his lap in invitation, well aware that was one of the only things that helped settle Natsu’s motion sickness. Apparently, that had been what Natsu was waiting for because he practically dived into Sting’s lap, twisting so the he could bury his face against Sting’s stomach with a mumbled ‘thank you’, nudging his mate softly until Sting began to run his fingers through his hair with a grumble that they both knew he didn’t mean. It was only when the train finally began to move a few minutes later that Sting realised they had a problem, his stomach churning unpleasantly at the motion and Natsu rolled onto his back despite his own misery after hearing the worrying noises coming from the blond’s stomach.

“Heh…” Natsu chuckled weakly, clearly fighting his own nausea even as he reached out to grasp Sting’s hand which had fallen away from his hand. “Looks like you’ve joined the motion sickness club…” Sting grimaced at those words…he had known it was a risk as his magic continued to grow, but his mate sounded a little too happy about it and he opened his mouth to retort, only to snap it shut again a moment later as a fresh wave of nausea hit.


	950. Stingsu + 'Train'

“I hate you,” Sting muttered as he collapsed on the ground, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath, his irritation fading a moment later when Natsu appeared and dangled a bottle of water in his face. With a groan he reached up and grabbed it, nearly spilling it over his face in his haste to open it and he ignored Natsu’s laughter as he began to glug down the water.

“Still hate me?” Natsu looked depressingly chipper considering that they had been training all day and Sting really did want to hate him, but the olive eyes had taken on a distinctly puppyish expression in the silence and he sighed in defeat…he had yet to find a way to resist that look, and he doubted he was going to start now.

“No…” He admitted with a sigh, reaching out to grab the Dragon-slayer’s hand and squeezing it gently before adding in a haughty voice. “But I’m voting on no training tomorrow…I want a long lie in and breakfast in bed.”


	951. Gray x Natsu x Lucy + 'Sharing'

   Gray froze as a low growl rumbled through the bedroom and he held up his hands to show that he didn’t mean any harm when Natsu lifted his head, staring at him with wild eyes, only to still when Lucy reached up to cup his face with both hands and murmur soothing words. The Ice mage waited, half expecting to have to turn around and leave again, well aware that it had been a risk to come in before the end of Natsu’s season.

“Gray…” Natsu’s voice made him start, the Dragon-slayer sounded a lot more coherent than the last time they had spoken even if his eyes were still wild. “You can join us…”

“Are you sure?” Gray asked, wanting nothing more to slip into the bed with them and get back to normal, but not willing to put Natsu’s draconic side more on edge than it already was. Plus, this was the first time that Natsu had ever invited him to join them before the end of his season, the Dragon-slayer wasn’t usually in a sharing mood at this time of year and he blinked at the weary grin that Natsu offered him, already moving forward before he managed to reply verbally.

“Yeah…I’m sure.”


	952. Gray x Natsu x Lucy + 'Necklace'

   It was the first thing that Natsu noticed when he got back to the apartment, his eyes immediately jumping to the distinctive necklace that was now hanging around Lucy’s neck and for a moment his expression fell, although he quickly masked it with a grin when Gray and Lucy turned to look at him and began to root in his bag.

“It’s not as exciting as Gray’s gift…” He muttered as he yanked out a messily wrapped present, hesitating for a moment before handing it over, unable to stop his gaze from lingering on the necklace…he had never thought that the Ice mage could hand over something like, and now he wished he’d had more time to find a better gift. Lucy was eagerly unwrapping the present, squealing in delight at the sight of the book that she had been wanting ages, shocked that Natsu had remembered her mentioning it and she looked up just in time to catch his expression faltering, understanding dawning as she caught him tugging at his scarf.

“Natsu this is perfect,” she murmured as she moved across to wrap him up in a tight hug, Gray moving to hug him from the other side. “And don’t you even think about trying to give me your scarf…”


	953. Gray x Natsu x Lucy + 'Heatwave'

   Gray groaned as he heard the bedroom door creaking open, praying that it wasn’t Natsu and then immediately scolding himself for even thinking that…but it was just too hot to be around the Dragon-slayer right now, even the fans they had set up around the room was doing little to ease the stifling heat and he pressed his face into the pillow…it was just too damn hot. He jolted a moment later when a cool hand brushed against his shoulder, slowly lifting his head when he found Lucy sat on the edge of the bed watching him with a soft smile, his attention darting to the iced drink in her hand.

“Is that for me?”

“Natsu made it,” Lucy replied, smiling at the surprised expression on his face before holding the drink out to him and slowly the Ice mage sat up and took it, eyeing it suspiciously for a moment as he had been on the end of some of Natsu’s less successful experiments before. “I’ve tried it and it’s good…he wanted to bring it to you himself but he had a feeling that it would be too much for you.” Gray’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he took a cautious sip, his expression melting into a smile as he savoured the flavour and the coolness.

“It’s good…really good…”


	954. Erzajane + 'Rain'

    Mira sighed with relief when she finally spotted the familiar red hair through the rain, pausing for a moment to get her breath and just watch her girlfriend…Erza had been avoiding her ever since the end of the fight with Tartarus and the few conversations they’d had, had been strained and short-lived, and when she had woken to an empty bed she had been terrified that Erza had just left. The Requip mage was staring off into the distance, her expression blank, but there was a tension to her shoulders that Mira had long since learnt meant she was upset…and taking a deep breath Mira carefully slid down the bank towards her, grimacing at the mud beneath her, but dismissing it as she was already soaked to the bone after searching the whole town for the other girl.

“Erza…” The jolt startled her, but it was the fear that flickered through Erza’s eyes as she turned towards her that broke her heart…and the sob that escaped startled both of them as she flung herself at the red-head, wrapping her into a tight hug. “I don’t want to lose you!” She knew something had happened… something bad…and it felt like the other girl was slipping away and it terrified her, and she began to sob in earnest when she felt warm arms tentatively returning the hug, another voice joining hers…and for the first time in days, as they sat crying in the rain, she thought that maybe…maybe they might be okay.


	955. Fraxus + 'First Time' (Nsfw)

   Laxus had been nervous at the start, even though he had been the one to suggest this…and even now his stomach was doing flip flops as he stared up at Freed. However, it appears Freed was just as nervous…he had finally lost the slight stammer he’d developed earlier, and he had stopped knocking everything flying…the bottle of lube had ended up lost under the bed, giving Laxus the beautiful sight of his naked mate wiggling underneath to retrieve it. Now the blush painting his mate’s cheeks and the way the Rune mage had yet to look away, searching his face for the slightest sign of discomfort as he slowly, patiently prepared him was calming and he felt his lips curling up into a fond smile.

“I thought I was supposed to be the nervous one…”

“I know…” Freed looked a little sheepish at being so nervous, worrying at his bottom lip and Laxus growled at the distracting sight…earning a small smile from the Rune mage as he leant forward to kiss him. “I just want it to be…” Perfect… He left it unspoken, but Laxus understood anyway…he had said the same words their first time, and he leant up, deepening the kiss and smiling into it as he felt Freed relaxing slightly.

“It will be…” _Because it’s you…_


	956. Fraxus + 'Apron'

   Laxus blinked and then grinned at the sight of Freed in the kitchen. The Rune mage was completely focused on cooking, lips pursed and eyes darting between the various pans and the book that was open on the side…he was religious about following recipes, always scolding Laxus whenever he just threw whatever into the pan and hoped for the best. However, it wasn’t that…or the fact that he was soon going to be able to enjoy his mate’s cooking that had him grinning, but rather what Freed was wearing…or not wearing…as he doubted that an apron counted as proper clothes, especially as it granted him a glorious sight of his mate.

“Stop grinning!” Freed still hadn’t looked him, but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes that had Laxus swallowing nervously and trying to take a step backwards…only to come up short as he found himself bumping into a wall of runes.

“Freed….”

“Where are my clothes?” Freed asked, tone perfectly calm…almost conversational, but the runes behind him were glowing and the Dragon-slayer gulped…he was definitely in trouble, however...he couldn’t stop his gaze from trailing over his mate again, only to yelp as he was stung from behind.


	957. Fraxus + 'Scar'

   Freed hummed softly, curling closer into Laxus’s side as he felt the Dragon-slayer’s fingers drifting over his skin, mapping out his body as though he didn’t already have it perfectly memorised. Laxus had just reached his shoulder when he paused, the gentle ministrations faltering and Freed sighed, lifting his head to peer at his mate, unsurprised to see the blue eyes had darkened and a scowl beginning to form…it was always the same. Slowly he reached up, relieved when Laxus didn’t flinch away from his touch, twining their fingers together before guiding the blond’s hand back to the scar that ran down his shoulder towards the centre of his chest…feeling the raised flesh, and closing his eyes as he remembered the overwhelming pain from the blow, the feeling of slipping away, breath catching even as Laxus had screamed his name…and he jolted when he felt warm lips on his, startled to realised that Laxus had tilted his face so they were facing.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t apologise…never apologise for that,” Laxus scolded, expression tight…no doubt remembering the same moment…and the seconds leading up to him when Freed had shoved him aside, taking the blow that would have probably killed the unprepared Dragon-slayer. “Don’t…” This time Freed was the one to kiss him, trying to silence not only the words but the memories…pressing their joined hands against the scar once more, reminding them both, that he was still there…still alive.


	958. Stingue + 'Opposites'

    Rogue smiled softly as he watched Sting laughing and chatting at the bar, always at the centre of whatever excitement was going on…he had always been like that, even before he became guild master, and it had only become pronounced since then. As much as he loved seeing the other Dragon-slayer like that, blue eyes bright and a wide grin on his face, it always left him feeling a little lost…a little closer to his shadows, because he wasn’t like that. He enjoyed being around his guildmates, especially Sting, but he could only take it for so long before retreating…and he was never the centre of attention, always lurking just off to the side in the shadows…and he couldn’t help but wonder why a light as bright as Sting, would seek out a shadow like him.

“Because you’re my mate,” Sting was suddenly in front of him, and it took Rogue a minute to realise that he had been so distracted that he had missed the other Dragon-slayer moving…and that his shadows were spreading out around him, responding to his darkening thoughts and he ducked his head. _We’re too different though…being mates, what if it’s not enough…?_ His rapidly darkening thoughts were cut off by a burst of light, Sting’s magic flaring out even as he leant in to gently kiss him and he felt the shadows wavering, already beginning to retreat. “No, we’re not…because I need you as much as you need me…”


	959. Jellal Fernandes + 'Haunted'

    Jellal woke with a muffled cry, long experience making it easy to hold back the noise, although his eyes still darted warily towards his sleeping guildmates to make sure he hadn’t roused them…they were exhausted, and the last thing they needed was his ghosts disturbing them as well. Thankfully everything remained quiet, and with a sigh he sat up, pushing off his covers and quietly rising to his feet and slipping from the room…wondering aimlessly around the small warehouse they were using for shelter at the moment. It was a familiar pattern. He couldn’t remember the last time he had managed to sleep through an entire night without nightmares, without being haunted by the past…or the thought that maybe, no matter how hard he tried, that he might not be able to lay that past to rest. Weariness weighed on his steps, more than simple, physical exhaustion…and not for the first time he wondered if it was worth it, whether pushing himself…pushing the others was doing any good, or if he was just adding to the ghosts that haunted his steps.


	960. Jellal Fernandes + 'Regret'

    Regret was something that Jellal was intimately acquainted with…regret over what he had allowed himself to become in the name of Zeref, what he had done to Erza and the others…regret that he hadn’t been able to protect Ultear. It was that regret, and the fear of adding to its weight that had forced him to push through his limits when he was facing Oracion Sèis again, because he didn’t think that he could bear it if he failed again…if he failed them again. It had been worth it, worth the pain and temporary blindness…the helplessness that had engulfed him…and years later when he saw them going their own separate ways, freed what their past, that he felt some of his own regret lifting. Not all of it, he doubted that he would ever be completely free of it…even as he watched Meredy laughing and smiling on her wedding day, even when he saw peace settling over Fiore with the shadow of Zeref long gone…even as he found a happiness of his own…but its weight was bearable, eased by his own actions and years later when old age caught up with him, he felt nothing but peace…no regret that there were things left undone, or unfixed…just peace and that was a gift he’d never thought he’d earn.


	961. Bacchus x Elfman + 'Man'

    Bacchus had stumbled upon a sure-fire way to make Elfman blush. He had first noticed it at the end of their match during the Grand Magic Games, back before they had even been friends let alone anything else, but the other man had practically lit up when Bacchus had called him a ‘man’…and it hadn’t taken long for him to realise that the rest of Fairy Tail rarely agreed with the Take-over mages claim to be a ‘man’ apart from in dire situations where Elfman had little chance to savour it. It had been the memory of Elfman’s expression back then which had led to the smaller man draping himself over his partner’s shoulder one day in the guild hall, grinning as he realised that Elfman was sat with his sisters, although he kept a wary eye on Mira who still hadn’t fully forgiven his behaviour during the games…leaning in to press a teasing kiss to the back of Elfman’s ear, and feeling him jolt at the sensation and deciding to add the killing blow.

“How can I resist…such a Man.”


	962. Bacchus x Elfman + 'Dog'

    Bacchus frowned as he stepped into their flat to the sound of weird noises coming from the bathroom, it sounded like Elfman was wrestling with something…or maybe drowning, he amended as he heard water splashing…only to pause a moment later when he heard a soft bark. Not again… Rolling his eyes he made his way towards the bathroom, inching the door open, and sighing as he spotted his partner struggling to clean up the latest stray that he had brought home.

“Not again,” he murmured softly, unable to hold a stern expression as both the mutt and Elfman turned to look at him. “Elfman…” It was a miracle that they hadn’t been overrun with pets yet, his partner had too soft a heart…and he opened his mouth, readying himself for the usual argument as to why it wasn’t practical, when he felt a warm body pressing against his legs and he blinked as he glanced down… swallowing thickly as he found himself staring into warm, brown eyes. “No…no…no…” Elfman’s warm chuckle told him that he’d already lost and he sighed, reaching down to pet the dog’s head. “Maybe it can stay for a little while…”


	963. Freed x Mirajane + 'Storm'

   Mira yelped as all the lights in the guild went off, just as a rumble of thunder echoed overhead and lighting filled the sky outside the window and she sighed…it had been stormy all day, threatening to take out the power for hours now…but it could have waited until she had finished tidying up for the night. She glanced around, sighing as she realised there was no way she could finish now as she could barely see her own hand as she waved it in front of her face and she grumbled under her breath, only to yelp as the room was suddenly engulfed in a soft, purplish light.

“Mira?” The soft voice made her jump, and she blinked as Freed appeared, runes spreading out to light up more of the guild. “Are you all right?”

“I didn’t realise you were still here.”

“I was waiting for you to finish up, and I got distracted with a book,” Freed admitted sheepishly and she giggled, unsurprised by that, having lost track of the number of times she’d had to chase him out of the library. He frowned as he glanced around, seeing that she wasn’t done with her jobs before offering her a warm smile. “Do you want some help?”


	964. Erzajane + 'First Time' (nsfwish)

    This was not what they’d had in mind for their first time, but all thoughts of working up to that point and making the evening perfect had vanished after the near miss earlier that day. It had been too close…for both of them. Now Mira couldn’t stop her hands from wandering even as she guided them both down onto the bed, not just enjoying the feel of her girlfriend, but mapping out every cut and bruise, lips trailing after her fingers. Erza was just as frantic, fingers slightly rougher, lips more heated echoing the panic she had shown earlier when the Take-over mage had thrown herself into danger to protect her.

“Mira…”

“Don’t,” Mira scolded softly as she caught the hesitation, the fear beneath the faltering kisses… softening her own kisses, pressing the redhead against the bed before pulling back to look at her, fingers gentle as she toyed with red strands of hair, twining them around her fingers. “We’re both alive…that is something to celebrate.”


	965. Erzajane + 'Cooking'

    The kitchen was filled with the smell of cakes and strawberries and Mira took a deep breath as she stepped inside…smiling at the sight of Erza hunched over a bowl, completely focused on her work…it was rare that she could get the redhead to cook, because Erza loved her cooking too much, but the red-head was always willing to bake. Especially if strawberries were involved…speaking of which, Mira loved strawberries just as much as her girlfriend, not least because they always reminded her of her girlfriend and she couldn’t resist reaching out to try and steal one…only to yelp as a wooden spoon rapped the back of hand.

“Wait until its ready,” Erza scolded, and Mira pouted at her…knowing that Erza had probably eaten a dozen already, and the red-head held her gaze for a moment, before sighing in defeat. “Just one…” Mira grinned, wondering if Erza had realised that she had never once held out against that pout, reaching out to grab a strawberry…or rather three, hugging them protectively against herself as she shot backwards to avoid the wooden spoon. “Mira!”


	966. Fraxus + 'Christmas'

   Freed couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard the curses and crashing coming from the living room as Laxus tried to wrestle the Christmas tree into position. He had taken one look at the monstrosity that the Dragon-slayer had brought home and told him that he was putting it up…it was way too big for the living room., a fact that Laxus seemed to be realising coming from the choice words coming from the other room. Hearing a pained grunt though had him moving, stepping into the living room and blinking as he realised that Laxus had managed to get it to fit…probably through sheer stubbornness alone…before turning his attention to his mate, concern replacing the amusement as he took in the way Laxus was cradling his hand.

“Let me see,” he ordered hurrying across, hissing in sympathy as he realised that some of the needles were lodged in the Dragon-slayer’s hand. “Come on let’s get you sorted out.”

“But…”

“Then we can decorate the tree,” Freed added, rolling his eyes, knowing just how much his mate loved this time of year…smiling softly as Laxus lit up at the ‘we’, before dragging him across to the sofa before going in search of tweezers to get the offending needles out…unsurprised when he returned to find the older man rooting through the tinsel one-handed.


	967. Bixanna + 'Christmas'

    Lisanna giggled as she watched Bickslow’s attempts to wrap the presents…he wasn’t the neatest wrapper at the best of times, but today his efforts were being hindered by the dolls who were trying to help, but only succeeding in getting in his way. Seeing the exasperation in his eyes as he nearly wrapped a ‘helper’ by accident she decided it was time to intervene, before she lost part of the living room, stepping closer with a smile as they all turned to look at her.

“How about some hot chocolate?” She asked, already knowing what was going to happen, and sure enough barely a moment later all five dolls were whizzing around her and cheering…they didn’t like the drink itself, but they liked helping her in the kitchen, especially when it came to decorating things. Bickslow sent her a grateful look, and she giggled leaning in to steal a quick kiss. “I’ll come and help you in a few minutes, but you’re on your own when it comes to my presents.”


	968. BixFreed + 'Christmas'

    Freed grumbled under his breath as he felt something beginning to bounce up and down on the bed, and after a moment he opened one bleary eye, half expecting to find Bickslow to be the one rousing him…but his partner was stirring with a sleepy groan beside him. Instead it was high pitched giggling that identified the guilty party, and Freed sighed as he reluctantly pushed himself up, shivering as he realised just how chilly the room was, before his attention turned to the five dolls who were now practically dancing with excitement now that he was moving. He didn’t have the heart to be mad at them, not when they looked so excited…at least not until he glanced at the clock and realised that it wasn’t even five yet, a growl rising…he was used to being up early on Christmas day because of Bickslow, but the older man had the sense to wait a little longer.

“Bickslow,” he called, voice dangerously sweet as he realised his partner was trying to go back to sleep, nudging him sharply. “Your children want to get up.” _And I’m going to kill you if you leave me to deal with them on my own…_


	969. NaLu + 'Christmas'

“Natsu have you finished with the…” Lucy trailed off as she stepped into the living room to find Natsu sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by tinsel and lights which were now in a tangled mess, his mouth open as he snored loudly. “I guess not,” she muttered, trying to feel irritated with Natsu, but it was impossible when he looked that innocent and content and she giggled when he rolled over and snuggled into the pile of tinsel, his nose wrinkling as the tinsel tickled him. Quietly she tiptoed across, intending to rescue the tinsel and finish the tree herself, but she had just leant down to scoop it up she found a warm hand grabbing her wrist and she let out a startled squeak when Natsu pulled her down beside him.

“Tree later,” he mumbled sleepily as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face against her neck and settling down once more. Lucy struggled half-heartedly to free herself, unsurprised when his arms tightened, and after a moment she sighed in defeat and rolled over so that she could wrap her arms around him.

“Idiot…”


	970. Gajevy + 'Christmas'

    Gajeel was trying not to laugh as he watched Levy desperately trying to reach the top of the tree, her face screwed up with determination as she leant up on her tiptoes, star clutched in one hand whilst the stack of books she was stood on wobbled dangerously. His amusement turned to panic a moment later when the books collapsed beneath, and he sprang forward to catch her when she wind milled and toppled backwards, hastily scooping her up.

“What are you doing short stuff?”

“I’m not that short!” Levy growled, with all the strength of an angry kitten and Gajeel had to bite his lip not to chuckle at her…knowing full well that he would end up with either a book or fist in his face if he did. “But…I can’t get the star up that high,” she admitted with a sigh. Grinning slightly at the admission he shifted his grip on her, lifting her up so that she could place the star on top, earning a bright smile from her when she glanced down at him.


	971. Stingue + 'Christmas'

   Rogue grumbled under his breath as he was roused from his sleep by the feel of warm lips against his, and any irritation faded as Sting’s scent washed over him, a small smile slipping free as he began to respond to the kiss. Sleepily he opened his eyes when he felt Sting tugging at his hair, blinking up at the blond in confusion as he took in the childishly happy glint in the blue eyes staring down at him, and slowly he pulled back.

“Good morning…?”

“Merry Christmas!” Sting was practically bouncing with excitement and Rogue rolled his eyes, that explained his mood…the blond loved Christmas, and a quick glance at the clock showed that it was somewhat later than it normally would be on Christmas morning and he sighed, realising that Sting had waited for his sake.

“Merry Christmas…let’s go open our presents,” he knew that he had said the right thing when Sting let out a triumphant whoop, springing from the bed and hauling the covers off, dragging Rogue out of the bed.


	972. Fraxlow + 'Touch'

“Hold him still,” Freed whimpered at the command, feeling warm arms bearing down on him and tapping him in place, and whilst he knew the touch was supposed to be gentle it didn’t stop it from hurting…and he flung his head back, trying to pull himself free, barely aware of the tears on his cheeks. It hurts… There were more hands on him now, calloused palms gripping his face and trying to draw his attention and slowly, reluctantly he managed to coax his eyes open…blinking as Bickslow and Laxus swam into view, their expressions more concerned than he had seen them in a while.

“Hurts…” It wasn’t what he had meant to say, he wanted to reassure them not worry them more, but the pain was overwhelming and he shifted again…not sure whether he was trying to escape their touch, or the pain, his eyes already threatening to close again. “Sorry…hurts…sleep.”

“Freed!”

“Damn it Freed, stay awake!”


	973. Fraxus + 'Ice'

“Stop laughing at me,” Freed hissed, glowering up at his mate even as he clutched at Laxus in an attempt to remain upright, feeling as though his feet were about to disappear beneath him. “Laxus…” The Dragon-slayer chuckled again, Wendy’s magic meaning that he was completely unfazed by the ice-skating, but his expression softened as he wrapped an arm around Freed and pressing a chaste kiss to his temple.

“Stop thinking so much,” he instructed, knowing that was half of the problem, shaking his head when Freed blinked up at him…clearly not understanding. Moving his arm, he reached out and took the Rune mage by the hands, slowly beginning to skate backwards, pulling Freed along behind him…laughing when Freed panicked for a moment, before finally getting into the pattern of it, a small smile gracing his lips. “See?”

“Fine, I’ll admit that this is fun…but I still want that hot chocolate you promised me, and a trip to the bookstore,” Freed muttered with a smile, leaning up to steal a kiss to soften his words, his feet choosing to go in different directions as he lost focus and a moment later they were both tumbling down onto the ice in a tangled heap.


	974. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Nap'

    Macbeth stirred slowly, reluctantly…stilling as he became aware of the warmth beneath him and the gentle fingers combing through his hair, and when he opened his eyes it was to find Sorano leaning over him with a soft smile.

“Do you feel better?” She asked, concern darkening her eyes and he grimaced…he had been trying to hide the fact that he hadn’t been sleeping again, insomnia plaguing his nights even with her arms wrapped around him, her presence helping to keep the nightmares at bay. Clearly, he had failed in that endeavour and he sighed.

“Yeah.” There was no point in lying at this stage, and besides he felt as though he’d had the best sleep he’d had in a while and when he tilted his head he realised why…napping in her lap was always the best way to sleep, her warmth and scent making him feel safe and at home, and he reached up to trap the hand that was still brushing through his hair. “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome.”


	975. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Hair'

    Macbeth stifled a laugh as he stepped back into the bedroom just in time to see Sorano emerging from her nest amongst the covers, her hair sticking up in all directions, and looking as though she wasn’t quite sure where she was. It was always the same on mornings when they didn’t have somewhere to be, and he carefully suppressed the urge to chuckle as he cautiously approached the bed, well aware that she tended to be like a bear with a sore head at this time of the day. Today his appearance was greeted with a sleepy grumble that could have been a ‘hello’ or a ‘get lost’ and he rolled his eyes before settling on the bed beside her, tugging her into his lap covers and all, ignoring the low growl that met the action. Once she had settled a little he reached up and began to gently run his fingers through her hair, easing out what tangles he could and feeling her gradually beginning to melt against him, smiling when she eventually tilted her head to look at him.

“Good Morning…”


	976. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Heights'

    They both adored heights. At first there had been a hint of trepidation, memories of the tower coming back to haunt them…but then they had realised that the view, the feeling of flying as they looked down at the surrounding area, the sensation of being free actually drove those memories away. It had become something they did on anniversaries or when nightmares and memories were too close to the surface, slipping away from the others, hand in hand as they sought out the highest point nearby…sometimes just being up there for a few minutes was enough, other times it could be hours before they would feel the past beginning to subside once more.

    It was that knowledge which had Macbeth clambering up the hill near the town they were using as their current base, having woken to an empty bed and cooling sheets, when he knew for a fact that he had fallen asleep curled around Sorano. Sure, enough as he reached the summit he spotted the familiar figure huddled on rock, her gaze turned to some distant point, arms wrapped around her legs and he sighed… he knew that posture…knew the images that had caused it, and he was quiet as he moved across to join her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders once he was settled. She didn’t speak, she didn’t need to…instead she let her head come to rest on his shoulder, tension leeching from her as they both stared down at the town stretching out beneath them.


	977. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Thief'

     Sorano started awake as something shattered downstairs, instantly alert as she reached for her coins, glancing at her husband and relieved to see that he hadn’t been disturbed, it was hard enough to get him to sleep on a good night and she didn’t want him to wake up now. Hearing more movement downstairs, she cautiously slipped out of the bed, pausing when Macbeth reached for her with a sleepy grumble, sighing when he settled a moment later and padding to the door and slipping out of it. Eyes narrow she sped up once she was out of the bedroom, stopping by the nursery to check that their daughter was till fast asleep and checking that the protective lacrimas were still up and running…if the thief thought they were getting near her family they were sorely mistaken. Confident that everyone was safe she straightened, magic curling and ready to be unleashed as she made her way to the stairs, avoiding the creaky floorboards with years of experience and creeping downstairs as there was another crash and the sound of cursing, and she had barely stepped into the living room and caught sight of the dark figure rooting through the drawers before she let her magic flare.


	978. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Forbidden'

“I love you,” Angel whispered, her fingers trembling as she soothed Midnight’s hair away from his face, studying the pale features and the dark shadows beneath his eyes. It had been days since she’d last been able to sneak in with him at night and it was clear he hadn’t been sleeping, passing out the moment he had settled in her lap, something that sent a strange warmth blossoming in her chest. Friendship was discouraged in this place, anything more was outright forbidden and she couldn’t stop her eyes from flicking around nervously, terrified of being overheard although she didn’t want to take the words back. He couldn’t hear them not yet, but she knew what she felt for him…and knew that it wouldn’t change, and when she was sure they were alone she leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I love you…”


	979. MidGel/Sorabeth + 'Child'

   Macbeth let out a startled yelp as he found himself with a lapful of squirming toddler, instinctively wrapping his arms around his daughter before she could tumble to the ground before glancing up at Sorano in confusion.

“What…?”

“It is two in the morning…” Sorano sounded torn between irritation and sheer exhaustion, and Macbeth blinked before glancing up at the clock…even now years after the Tower and the memories associated with it were fading, he still struggled with sleep and he had completely lost track of time…and understanding dawn as he glanced down at his daughter who was slowly settling in his lap, although she still looked anything but ready for sleep.

“Why aren’t you asleep?”

“Because she’s your child,” Sorano was the one to respond, weary fondness tinging her voice as she leant to kiss them both on the head before turning and retreating to the bedroom…one of them at least needed sleep.


	980. Freed x Mirajane + 'AU'

_She was here_ … Crushing relief nearly sent Freed crashing to his knees as he finally felt the familiar presence that he had been searching for over the last few months, instead he clutched at the counter, ignoring the worried looking barista as he glanced around. _Where…?_ It felt forever since he’d first remembered Mira, remembered their promises across the years, the meetings no matter how many lifetimes they went through…and if he was being honest he’d begun to think that this was going to be the time they broke the pattern, that maybe he had lost her before he could even find her. But no…there was a flash of white in his periphery, and he knew even before he turned that it was her, heart swelling as he found himself staring into wide-blue eyes, waiting…heart hammering in his chest as recognition dawned on her face, and then they were both moving, rushing to one another and wrapping each other in a tight hug. _Finally_ , it was a shared thought…a shared feeling as they leant up, lips meeting perfectly in the middle as they had a thousand times before.


	981. Freed x Mirajane + 'Music'

   Mira closed her eyes, letting the soft melody of Freed’s music wash over her, driving away the tensions of a day spent working behind the bar…as much as she loved the guild and its madness, sometimes it was a little too much even for her, and these rare peaceful afternoons were to be treasured. She had a feeling that the Rune mage had already known she’d had a stressful day, because he had been waiting for her when she got home, not yet playing but already sat at the piano and she’d nearly cried at the sight. Instead she had fallen against his back, draping her arms over him in a way that she knew from experience, wouldn’t be enough to impede his playing and pressed a chaste kiss to the side of his neck. That had been the signal, his fingers beginning to dance across the keys and a weary smile had crept onto her face as she recognised the tune they had danced to at the royal ball, letting a little more of her weight rest against him as she closed her eyes…just listening, soaking up his music, before leaning in to kiss him again.

“Never stop playing to me…”


	982. Freed x Mirajane + 'Hard on' (nsfwish)

   Freed growled under his breath as he felt Mira give a deliberate wiggle in his lap, and he could feel his cheeks beginning to burn because there was absolutely no way that she was unaware of his hard on. He felt rather than heard her giggling, and his hands tightened warningly on her hips…he had got a lot better about public displays, but he was still nowhere near her level, and he didn’t intend for that to change today. Of course, she took the gesture as a challenge, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from making a sound when she wiggled again, grimacing at the coppery taste on his tongue as he realised that he’d drawn blood before he pleaded for mercy.

“Mira…”

“We’re going home,” Mira announced to the rest of the group, finally abandoning his lap and giving him a moment of relief…right until she shot a wicked grin in his direction, eyes glinting with mischief, and expression that was all too familiar and sent a shiver down his spine. “Freed has something to take care of…”


	983. Kinabra + 'Wedding'

    Cobra took a deep breath as he heard the music starting up, already able to hear Kinana and her bridesmaids entering the cathedral and he felt his heart beginning to race. He still couldn’t quite believe that his life had got to his point, or that Fairy Tail had opened its heart to him and he couldn’t help but glance across at his best man, blinking as Natsu grinned knowingly at him.

“I can hear it you know,” Natsu muttered, reaching up to tap his ear. “I didn’t think you were going to be this nervous.”

“Neither did I,” Cobra grumbled, taking a deep breath before turning as he heard footsteps on the stone floor and he smiled, calming as he met Kinana’s gaze, taking in the happy sparkle in her eyes and drawing confidence from the knowledge that he had been the one to put it there. Ignoring Natsu’s chuckle, the Fire mage no doubt hearing his heart and breathing settling back into a normal rate, he stepped forward to meet her…eager to embrace the chance he had been given, the future opening up in front of him.


	984. Gratsu + 'Gratitude'

   There were tears on his cheeks, fresh escaping as he cradled Natsu as close as possible and he wanted to scream when the Dragon-slayer slowly tilted his head to peer up at him, a small smile tugging at his lips despite the pain darkening his eyes…and the blood now staining his front and scarf.

“Th…”

“Don’t…” Gray snarled, cutting him off before he could get a word out, fighting back a sob as he shook his head desperately, already knowing what Natsu was about to say and feeling something shattering inside just at the thought of hearing those words. “Don’t you dare thank me for this! DON’T YOU DARE!” _Don’t you dare thank me for killing you…_

“Gray…” Natsu had flinched at his tone, but his own voice was soft…barely audible as his strength visibly failed, fingers trembling as he reached up to brush his fingers against the Ice mage’s cheek, eyes soft. “Thank you for letting me die as myself…”


	985. Luvia + 'Lights'

   Juvia gasped as she stepped into the darkened living room, unable to take her gaze of the Christmas Tree which was now the only source of illumination in the room. The golden stars glistened, casting a soft glow across the room as they flashed slowly on and off, and she felt her eyes beginning to sting, unable to remember a Christmas like this…and the reason this year was so special had just slipped up behind her, wrapping her up in a tight hug.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful,” Juvia managed to get her voice to work, turning slowly in the circle of Lucy’s arms and wrapping her own arms around the Celestial mage, admiring the way the lights lit up the blonde’s hair and eyes before leaning in to kiss her gently. “Merry Christmas…”


	986. BixLu + 'Duel'

“Do you really want to do this?” Lucy demanded, arching an eyebrow and smirking when she realised her partner was starting to look a little bit nervous, testing the waters she took a step forward and Bickslow immediately took a half step back.

“Of course,” he flashed her his usual grin, and they both rolled their eyes when the dolls echoed his words before letting out a soft meep when they glanced at her …they had long since learned not to annoy her too much. “You beat me once…that’s not going to happen again.” Lucy had been unable to believe her luck when they had come up against one another in the S-Class trials, the older man having beaten her to the rank a couple of years ago, and immediately the memories of their first fight had come back to her… she had won through luck and because of Loke back then, but everything had changed since then, and there was no hesitation as she reached for her keys.

“Then you better not hold back!”


	987. Gajuvia + 'Search'

    Gajeel cursed as Juvia’s scent lead him down to the river bank, her scent mingling in with the water flowing by and he closed his eyes…she really was avoiding him if she was going this far to try and confuse his nose. It wouldn’t work indefinitely, he had fought beside her for too long and grown too close to her, to be fooled for any length of time, but it would certainly slow his search and give her more time to stew in her own thoughts. Growling he glanced around, where would she go? It had been a long time since they’d argued this badly, and last time she had gone to hide out with Lucy and the others, but they were away on a job right now…so where would she go? He had already checked the guild, and the spot just out of town where she had faced Freed...so where…a soft splash caught his attention, and he refocused on the water, eyes narrowing as he caught a strange ripple moving against the current before sighing. _Hiding in plain sight_ …

“Juvia, please…can we talk?”


	988. Gratsu + 'Integrity'

   Gray didn’t know what to think…now that he had calmed down from the murderous rage that had engulfed him when he first realised what, or rather who his mate was, he was being hit with a storm of other emotions. Anger, hurt, betrayal, grief…it all whirled in his chest, along with a strange feeling of loss that he didn’t understand…Natsu wasn’t gone yet, he hadn’t lost to the demon, there was still a chance to fix this…and yet it felt as though something was broken. It was only when he listened to Happy explaining what had happened between them and Zeref, that Natsu had known the truth for a little while that he realised, it was the fact that the Dragon-slayer had hidden this, had lied and said everything was fine that was tearing him apart. For as long as he had known the idiot, he had always been able to count on his integrity…Natsu was too blunt, too simple-minded for deception, preferring to speak his mind and support it with his fists…and Gray had come to rely on that foundation, and now it was gone, leaving him adrift and he had no idea if they could fix this, or even if he would be able to trust that foundation again even if they did save his mate.


	989. Fraxus + 'Lights'

   Freed baulked slightly as he realised that Laxus was guiding him up to the rooftop where they had said their farewells after the Battle of Fairy Tail, and it was only the Dragon-slayer’s grip that stopped him stopping completely. They had both come a long way since then, but that didn’t mean he was in any rush to go back to that place.

“Laxus…” _I don’t want to be here…_

“I know,” Laxus was looking back at him, the same pain reflected in blue eyes and Freed’s expression softened, the older man had been so stoic back then, but it had hurt him just as much to say goodbye and he allowed Laxus to guide him out onto the roof. “Look…I want you to have happier memories of this place,” Laxus whispered, leading him to the edge and gesturing at the view, and Freed felt his breath catch…Magnolia was lit up for the evening, Christmas lights hanging along each street, with the square in front of the Cathedral looking almost as though it was aflame with light.

“It’s beautiful…”


	990. Baccana + 'Family'

    Cana had tears in her eyes as she watched Gildarts holding her new-born daughter, smiling through them as the look of absolute terror on his face, although anyone who knew him, knew that there was no way he would ever hurt a child. Feeling warm arms settling around her waist she tilted her head, smile growing as she met Bacchus’s gaze, catching the same awestruck look he’d had at the birth on his face as he glanced at their daughter, his smile growing and she leant back against him.

“Happy?”

“You have no idea,” he murmured, shifting so that he could kiss her on the cheek, arms tightening around her middle as his gaze returned to their daughter. “What you’ve given me…us…a family like this is something I had almost given up on.” Cana didn’t want to admit that at times she had felt the same way, instead she lay her hands-on top of his, squeezing softly as she watched her father gently tickling her daughter, earning a soft noise from the baby and she laughed at the sound, revelling in the warmth of it. _Our family…_


	991. Mira & Freed (Brotp) + 'Unison Raid'

   It was only sheer desperation that led them to trying it…they had already caused widespread destruction, both of them being forced into their demonic forms just to keep their head above the sheer number of mages pressing in on them, but even then, their magical power hadn’t been enough to turn the tide. Which was why they were now pressing against one another, back to back, snarling instinctively at one another…their demonic sides still remembering the time they had fought and reacting to the proximity of another demon…but they carefully pushed it down, sharing a quick glance and an even quicker nod before pressing their hands together.

“Soul Extinctor!”

“Darkness Breath!”

   It was nothing short of devastation, their magic melding together and tearing through their opponents with such force that when the dust cleared a few minutes later, it was almost as though they had never been there…


	992. Gruvia + 'Lemon'

    Gray could only watch with wide eyes as Juvia sat happily sucking on lemon slices, a blissful expression replacing the frown she had been wearing when she had kicked him out of bed half an hour ago, to run to the shop. He wasn’t sure how many lemons she had got through so far over the past couple of months, but he was fairly sure that every grocer in Magnolia now knew his face…but he couldn’t deny that it seemed to make her happy.

“Better?” He asked as he moved across to her, leaning lightly against the back of her chair and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, careful not to interfere with her efforts to devour the sour fruit. She paused long enough to nod and lean back against him, and he smiled, exhaustion settling over him although he pushed it away, refusing to go back to bed until she did. Instead he let his other hand drift downwards, coming to rest on the growing baby bump, a smile creeping across his face…although as he watched Juvia pouncing on another lemon slice he couldn’t help but wonder what all the lemons were going to do to their child.


	993. Gratsu + 'Lemon'

   Natsu grumbled under his breath as he rolled over, burying his nose against Gray’s shoulder and snuggling up against his back before trying to go back to sleep…brow furrowing as his nose twitched. He knew the Ice mage’s smell…knew it better than he knew his own, the smell of winter pine and snow was a scent he had grown up with and grown to love…and it was missing. Scowling he moved his nose to another spot, but the scent was still wrong…something fresh and citrusy that tickled his nose, and with an irritated noise he pulled back, causing Gray to shift and peer up at him with sleepy eyes.

“Natsu…? What’s wrong?”

“You smell wrong…”

“I smell wrong?” Gray sounded puzzled for a moment, before he blinked, understanding dawning as Natsu sniffed him again and with a sigh he rolled over and wrapped the Dragon-slayer up in a tight hug. “Sorry…I changed my shower gel.”


	994. NaLu + 'Lemon'

“Here,” Natsu nudged a glass of lemonade across to Lucy as she sank into the chair opposite him, fanning herself wildly in an attempt to stave of the summer heatwave that had settled over Magnolia. Catching sight of the jug behind him, and the mess on the side she eyed the glass warily…his attempts at cooking or making anything were hit and miss at best…but he was watching her, a warm grin on her face and she didn’t have the heart to disappoint him. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the glass closer and gave it a cautious sniff, it smelt like lemonade and as she watched the Dragon-slayer took a gulp of his own glass, and seeing no shift in his expression she picked the glass up and took a sip…and promptly choked, expression twisting at the sour taste flooding her mouth and it took all her willpower to swallow it down, hastily setting the glass down before staring at him.

“Natsu…did you even add sugar?”


	995. Stingsu + 'Belly Rubs'

   Sting had discovered it completely by accident one evening, his hand dropping down to Natsu’s stomach as they lay curled together in bed, startled when a soft, purr like noise had escaped the Fire mage when he began to rub gentle patterns onto the warm skin. Natsu had tried to play it off as nothing, but the blush dusting his cheeks and slowly creeping up to his ears had said otherwise, and the blond had struggled to hide a smile, playing along like he believed his mate and removing his hand for the time being.

   He had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to use that knowledge against Natsu, wanting to hear that soft noise again…but when the chance came, it wasn’t the happy, couplely moment he had been expecting. Instead it had been the night that Igneel had fallen, when they were laying curled up in bed, Natsu buried against his chest, tears and sobs long since exhausted…and utterly silent, tension radiating from his frame and Sting had been desperate to do something, anything to soothe his mate. His hand had dropped down of its own accord, gently rubbing the Fire mage’s belly, his heart aching when the purr started up…it wasn’t the happy, contented sound from before…instead a painful, heart-breaking sound, but he could feel Natsu slumping against him, melting into the touch and so he kept it up, burying his own face against Natsu.


	996. Gratsu + 'Christmas Party'

   Natsu kept a careful eye on the Ice mage, highly aware of the sheer amount of alcohol that his mate had already consumed and well aware that he would keep going until he passed out…everyone else at the guild’s Christmas party was having fun, drinking, laughing and starting to brawl in the usual fashion… but Gray looked as though he was ready to burst into tears at any moment. It was when his sharp ears caught a muffled sob that he acted, shoving past Gajeel when the other Dragon-slayer tried to punch him, eyes only for his mate and within seconds he was by his side and wrapping his arms around the Ice mage.

“Come on, let’s go home,” he murmured into the closest ear, wishing that he had succeeded in convincing the Ice mage to just stay home…a night in front of the lacrima tv with his mate had sounded like heaven, but Gray didn’t want to miss out on the party and now… “Gray…please.” _Don’t do this to yourself…_ Christmas always reminded the Ice mage of his family, of Ur…and whilst Natsu wished that he could replace those thoughts and memories with happier ones, he knew that they were irreplaceable, and so he settled for just being there.

“Y-yeah…. let’s go home…”


	997. Gratsu + 'Bloated'

“Don’t do that,” Natsu groaned, batting half-heartedly at Gray’s hand as the Ice mage poked at his bloated stomach again, managing to open his eyes enough to glower at his mate when Gray ignored his request and poked him again. “Graaay!”

“How do you even manage to eat that much?” Gray asked, fairly sure that no human should be able to eat the sheer amount of food that Natsu had inhaled that evening…and fairly sure that he wasn’t ever going to forget the sight. The prize money from Natsu winning the eating competition meant that they didn’t need another job for the next few weeks, which was great because it had been months since they’d had a break…but still…he blinked, poking gently at the bloated belly again and ignoring Natsu’s groan. “That can’t be good for you.”

“I never want to eat again…” Natsu admitted pitifully, and that was a sign of just how stuffed he had to be…because Natsu never turned down food, and Gray sighed.

“Idiot…”


	998. Rokino + 'Silver'

   Rogue was silent, his expression grim as he ran his fingers gently through Yukino’s hair, relieved to see the silvery strands were back to normal…no longer tarnished with her blood…but it didn’t make the sight of the bandage wrapped around her head any easier to see. A low growl rumbled in his chest at the memory of her sprawled on the ground, blood pooling beneath her head, looking as though she might already be gone and he had to look down, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. _She’s alive…she’s alive…_ It had been a constant mantra in the back of his mind ever since he had brought her back to the guild, and it helped…but what would make it even better… a soft groan, and the feel of her leaning into his hand had him sitting up straighter, eyes widening as he studied her face, watching as her brow crinkled in pain.

“Yukino,” he murmured, leaning in hopefully when she shifted with another low groan, eyelids flickering and a moment later he was rewarded by the sight of brown eyes drifting open, and the world seemed to settle around him. _She’s alive…._


	999. Kinabra + 'Passionate Kiss'

   It hurt to move, it hurt to see what their fighting had done to her family and to her home, but right now Kinana couldn’t focus on any of that. Instead she searched frantically through the ruins, feeling the same pull that had led her to him in the first time and following the trail…stumbling as her body protested the movement, but moving forward with single-minded doggedness. _I have to find him_ …

   It was nearly an hour later that she finally found him, and for a moment she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t move…he was bloodied and battered, even more than she was, but he was alive and his eye widened when he spotted her, a weak grin tugging at his lips. It was that expression that had her moving once more, injuries forgotten as she crossed the distance between them and flung her arms around him, both of them wincing at the impact…but then his lips were on hers and the pain faded to the background and she returned the kiss, pouring all her emotion into the kiss, and pressing closer as she felt his hands on her face.


	1000. Loray + 'Belly ache'

   Loke groaned under his breath, rolling over and curling up, only to groan again as his stomach protested the position and reaching down to rub at his belly. It wasn’t doing any good…and he jolted violently when a cold hand landed on top of his, squeezing his fingers for a moment before it moved on to his belly, rubbing soothing patterns over his belly.

“Gray…”

“I told you not challenge Natsu to an eating competition…” Gray pointed out softly, not pausing in his soothing ministrations as he sat up so that he could get a better look at the ginger, wincing sympathetically as Loke’s stomach made a particularly loud grumble. “That idiot has a bottomless pit for a stomach…you on the other hand…”

“Believe me, I don’t plan on doing it again…”


	1001. Midnight x Mirajane + 'Mirror'

   She had noticed it when they first started going out, that Midnight would actively avoid looking in mirrors or even reflective surfaces and at first, she had assumed that it had something to do with his magic. That theory had been disproved when she had found him standing in the bathroom a few months later, just staring wide-eyed at his reflection, but it was the expression on his face that cut her to the core…it was an expression that she was all too familiar with…self-loathing. She remembered the days when all she had been able to see in the mirror was the demon, the monster that had led to her and her siblings being chased away from their home. It was that memory, and the fact that she had only moved past that because of her family…because of her friends…that had her moving forward and wrapping her arms around him. At first there was no response, and after a moment she reached up and gently tilted his chin until he was looking at her rather than her expression, offering him a sad, tender smile as she stroked his cheek.

“It will change…”


	1002. Midnight x Mirajane + 'Yawn'

   Mira glimpsed Midnight supressing a yawn out of the corner of her eye, watching as he hastily slapped his cheeks to wake himself up, before sitting up and pretending that nothing had happened. Sighing she finished cleaning up the kitchen, pretending that she hadn’t noticed and keeping up her idle chatter as she worked, silly nonconsequential tales of the guild and her siblings and after a few minutes she saw him yawn again. _So much for not being tired…_ she thought to herself, a small smile slipping free as she remembered his vehement protests that he wasn’t tired when she had asked earlier…although it faded when she caught the fear that flickered across his face when his head bobbed, eyes obviously heavy. If it had simply been stubbornness she would have teased him mercilessly, but she knew he had more reasons that most to struggle with sleep and fear what lay in his dreams and her eyes were soft as she finished up and moved across to him.

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” she urged gently, reaching down to grasp his hand, feeling him jolt slightly and waiting to see what he would do…another yawn slipping free, seemingly making up his mind as he finally gave a weary nod and let her pull him to his feet.


	1003. Zeref x Gray x Natsu + 'Kicking'

   Natsu drifted awake to the sound of bickering, grumbling under his breath as he rolled over to see whether he was going to have to intervene or just tell them to be quiet. Only to find himself freezing as he watched Gray very deliberately kicking Zeref to get him to move over…and for a moment he could only stare in disbelief…not that they were fighting, that was unfortunately a common occurrence, but he couldn’t ever remember the Ice mage treating the old man so informally…as though he was Natsu. From the silence Zeref was just as stunned, but after a moment he heard his brother chuckle, the sound soft and relaxed and Natsu felt a sleepy smile cross his face…finally they were losing their edges. His relief faded a moment later though when he was nearly shoved out of the bed as Zeref kicked the Ice mage in retaliation, the two of them dissolving into nudging and pushing one another and hissing insults at one another…and after a moment he sat up with a growl that instantly made them freeze.

“It’s the middle of the night…flirt in the morning!”


	1004. Zeref x Gray x Natsu + 'King sized bed'

    Natsu pouted as he was finally ushered into their bedroom having been banned from it for the better part of the day, and left to his own devices whilst Zeref and Gray did whatever they had been planning in whispers for the past week. The sight of the new King sized bed was both a relief, because he was fed up of either falling out of the bed or waking up in an impossible tangle of limbs…but also irritating, a quick sniff at the air telling him that it lacked the familiar combination of their scents and he growled…it didn’t smell like home.

“Stop that,” Zeref scolded, cuffing the back of his head before pushing him forward. “Do you like it?”

“It doesn’t smell right,” Natsu muttered, earning exasperated sighs from the others and he was caught by surprise when they exchanged glances before grabbing him and flinging him onto the bed, and he landed with a squawk. Before he could do anything else they had pounced on top of him, pinning him in place and he swallowed at the matching smirks on their faces and the mischief in Gray’s voice.

“We can remedy that…”


	1005. Zeref x Gray x Natsu + 'Comfort'

   With the restoration of his memories had come the nightmares, and it had become a painfully familiar occurrence for Gray and Zeref to find themselves woken in the middle of the night by Natsu gasping for breath, sobs shaking him as he relived the moment where he’d lost his life. Whilst Zeref’s first instincts were always to comfort the younger, he often found himself not knowing what to do, watching Natsu’s reactions only stirring up his own memories of that time. Usually it was Gray who would take charge, silently switching places with Natsu who usually slept in the middle to stop him falling out of bed, settling down and pulling the other two against him. He rarely spoke during these times, as there was nothing he could say that would change the past…instead he just held them close, hands combing through black and pink hair, soothing them silently as they held hands across his middle. Sometimes it would only take a few minutes for Natsu to calm, to remember what he had now and Zeref would always settle once the Fire mage had…other times it could be hours before Natsu settled, but eventually he always would, melting against Gray and whispering apologies and thanks that were always brushed aside.


	1006. Zeref x Gray x Natsu + 'Seriously?'

   It had been years since they had fallen into this strange relationship of theirs, and sometimes Gray would find himself coming up short…often in the early hours of the morning when he woke to find himself curled up in the middle, when he would have to ask himself how this had happened? Was this seriously the path he had chosen? There were still times when he was haunted by the past, when the promise he had made to his father would echo in the back of his mind…but then he would look at Natsu and Zeref, feel the way they were curled around him and his doubts would fade away. It was strange, it was awkward at times, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. A small smile crossed his face as he snuggled back against them, feeling at peace once more and his smile grew as he felt Natsu curling right up against his back whilst Zeref instinctively grabbed his hand without stirring.


	1007. Stingsu + 'First Meeting'

   Natsu was humming under his breath as he walked along the street, hands cupped around his coffee cup and savouring the warmth in the chilly December air…he might not feel the cold like other people, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like the extra warmth. He was just about to take a sip, needing to wake himself up before he got to college when someone grabbed his arm, startling a yelp out of him, the coffee cup slipping from his fingers as he spun around…just in time to see his assailant lunging just in time to save the drink.

“What the…?” He trailed off, blinking and feeling himself colouring slightly when his assailant straightened, gracing him with a view of blue eyes, blond hair and a smirk that made him shiver and it took him a moment to get his voice to work. “Why did you grab me?”

“You took my drink by mistake,” the blond replied with a laugh, pointing at the rescued cup in his hand and Natsu blinked…before blushing brighter as he realised that it had ‘Sting’ scrawled on it, and he opened his mouth to apologise, only to find Sting thrusting another cup at him…this one with his name on it. “Sorry I’ve got to run…but it was nice to meet you, Natsu.” His name was accompanied by a wink that left him speechless, and he could only watch wide-eyed as the blond hurried away.


	1008. Stingsu + 'Confessions'

   Sting had known that it was only going to be a matter of time before he ended up trapped under the mistletoe with Natsu, Minerva had been threatening it for days before the party…and he had caught her huddled in the corner with Yukino and Rogue earlier, the three of them wearing matching smirks that had sent a shiver down his back. It was why he had been trying to avoid the Fire mage, even though he only wanted to spend time with his crush…but of course he should’ve known better than to underestimate his guildmates, especially when he found himself stumbling through a sudden patch of shadows only to find himself facing a wide-eyed Natsu. He knew, even before he looked up what he was going to find… growling at the sight of the plant hanging over their heads, before turning back to Natsu to apologise… only to be cut off by overly warm lips slamming into his. It was a clumsy kiss, but there was nothing chaste about it and Sting felt his eyes widening…hope blossoming in his chest, because this wasn’t a kiss you gave because you had too, and the question must’ve been written across his face when they parted because Natsu promptly turned pink and glanced down before admitting in a small voice.

“I like you…”


	1009. Stingsu + 'Retreating'

    Sting ignored his guildmates and the Fairy Tail mages that were shouting at him to come back. He knew that their forces were retreating, and that pressing on at this point was most likely suicide…but he had to find his mate. The last time he had seen Natsu, the Fire mage had been ahead of anyone else and completely surrounded by enemy soldiers and he hadn’t seen him since, a cold voice at the back of his mind was whispering that it might already be too late…that no matter how strong Natsu was, everyone had their limits…he ruthlessly supressed that voice though, refusing to accept that Natsu was anything but fine.

   It was impossible. His magic was beginning to flicker around the edges and it was taking more and more effort to take out even low ranking soldiers, and he could feel himself being pushed back, despair washing over him…where was Natsu? There was nothing to show that the Fire mage had even been here, no lingering scent, no obnoxiously loud roars echoing across the battle…and slowly a cold feeling crept over Sting, defeat weighing him down and now he found himself retreating, finally following the others as his magic failed him…grief already clawing at his heart as he turned and ran.

_Natsu…_


	1010. Stingsu + 'Loud'

“This is your fault!” Sting hissed, beginning to shiver as he danced up and down on the snowy ground, attempting to get some warmth back into his feet and glaring at Natsu who looked completely unfazed by the cold weather. “You were being just as loud as me,” Natsu pointed out with a pout, refusing to take all the blame for getting them kicked out of the restaurant…although he had to admit that he had started it, and that he had probably been louder than his mate…still Sting had joined in. “I didn’t think they’d go that far…” “I think the fact that you also set fire to the table might’ve had something to do with it,” Sting retorted, before sighing as Natsu glanced at him, looking utterly deflated and admitting defeat he moved across to his mate and wrapped an arm around his shoulder…melting against him as he felt the heat coming off the Fire mage, before adding softly. “Come on let’s go home, I’m sure we still have some ice-cream in the freezer if you’re still hungry…and then maybe a warm bath?”


	1011. Gajuvia + 'Forever'

   Gajeel woke to feel of moisture on his face, groaning softly as he fought to open his eyes, nose twitching at the familiar scent filling the air and the feel of a gentle hand carding through his hair. It took longer than it should’ve to coax his eyes open, and he almost wished he hadn’t when he was met with Juvia’s tearful visage…he had seen her cry too many times to count over the years, but there was something about her expression today that chilled him to the core…she looked as though she had just lost everything.

“J…” His voice wouldn’t work, a broken noise slipping free, but it was enough to draw her attention and he could see her trying to force a smile and he blinked wearily at her, wondering what was going on…wondering why his eyes were already threatening to close, exhaustion washing over him and leaving him feeling empty and drained in a way that scared him. “Ju…”

“Shh….it’s going to be okay,” her voice cracked in the middle, and he knew that she was lying…easily able to see that she wasn’t even convincing herself, and he weakly leant into her hand to try and comfort her, eyes blinking heavily when a sob wracked her before she added softly. “Juvia loves you…. now and forever…”


	1012. Gajuvia + 'Time'

“Juvia…?” Gajeel asked cautiously as he approached the water mage, taking in the way her hands were still clenched as though ready to attack and not sure what to make of the expression on her face as she stared down at her unconscious opponents. Neither of them were any stranger to having their past come back to bite them, they had both done too much that they weren’t proud of to expect any less…but this time seemed to have touched a nerve, and it scared him to see her like that, as though she was miles away from him. “Juvia…”

“Juvia had forgotten…” Her voice was low, wavering and that was enough to get him to close the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head on her shoulder, feeling her leaning back into him. “What we have now…the guild…each other…I had forgotten there was a time when I was a monster in the eyes of others.” Gajeel didn’t have the words to refute that, they were both in the same situation, instead he held her closer, kissing the side of her neck as he said the only thing that made all the difference for both of them.

“But…we’re not in that time anymore.”


	1013. Gajuvia + 'Stare'

   Juvia could feel Gajeel’s stare boring into her back, and it took everything she had not to turn and look at him, knowing that if she did then she would give herself away immediately. She knew that she was being foolish hiding her injury from him, but she knew how he got when she was hurt and she didn’t really want to deal with an overprotective Dragon-slayer right now. It was hard to maintain her resolve though when she moved across to join the others, each step sending pain lancing up her side and she was fairly sure that she could feel his stare intensifying by the moment…and she grimaced…maybe, it would be better to just give into the inevitable.

“Juvia…” His low voice just behind her, told her that he’d had enough of waiting for her to cave…and it turned out to be just in time, because when she turned with the intention of reassuring him, it was to find her legs giving way beneath her and only his quick reactions sparing her from hitting the ground. The crimson eyes that met hers were angry and worried, and she glanced away, unable to hide a gasp when his arms tightened around her and at once he was lowering her to ground, worry taking over. “Idiot where are you hurt?”


	1014. Gratsu + 'Anonymous'

   Natsu rolled his eyes as he examined the card and chocolates that had been left on his doorstop, neither the gift nor the card were signed…but he didn’t need a signature to know who the anonymous gift giver was, and he smiled as he brought them up to his nose and took a sniff. The familiar smell of winter pine and ice hitting his nose made his smile grow, and he couldn’t help but hug them closer…they had been dancing around each other for a while now, and he hadn’t been sure if Gray was going to do anything for Valentine’s day…which was why his own gift for the Ice mage was still hidden in his house. _But now_ …

   When he slipped into the guild a couple of hours later he was relieved to spot Gray sitting on his own at the bar, the girl’s currently pouring over the board for a new job and he quietly moved across to join the Ice mage, slipping into the seat beside him and pushing a messily wrapped gift across the bar towards him.

“Thank you for the chocolates,” he murmured with a small grin, relishing the choked noise that escaped the Ice mage and the blush colouring pale cheeks…only to curse as he felt himself turning pink as he nudged the gift closer. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


	1015. Gratsu + 'Warmth'

   Natsu frowned as he woke to the sound of Gray murmuring under his breath and shifting restlessly under his breath, it was only when he heard the Ice mage pleading for forgiveness that he jerked fully awake, rolling over to face his mate. Gray’s face was twisted with grief, and the Dragon-slayer sighed… it had been a while since his mate had been disturbed by nightmares, but when they hit they hit hard, and he was always moving even before the Ice mage cried out for him…pleading, beginning under his breath as tears trickled down his cheeks.

“Gray…” Natsu called softly, but he knew from experience that it wasn’t going to be enough and he was unsurprised when there wasn’t a break in the heart-breaking noises. Abandoning that plan he moved closer, wrapping his arms around the Ice mage and pulling him in tight against his chest, closing his eyes as he let his magic flare…not enough to summon actual flames, but enough to heat the air around them because he knew from experience that the Ice mage loved his warmth. It took a few minutes, but gradually Gray began to settle, burying his face against Natsu and clutching at him with desperate fingers, his voice slowly fading away along with his tears, and Natsu sighed with relief, pressing a kiss to dark hair and holding him close.


	1016. Gratsu + 'Torn'

   Gray didn’t know what to do, it had been a long time he had felt this torn…if he had ever felt this torn, and he hated it, hands curling into fists as he stared down at Natsu. The Dragon-slayer looked so normal, so peaceful if you could ignore the cuts and bruises covering his skin, the blood trickling from the punches that Gray had thrown at him…he looked like the same Natsu the Ice mage had grown up, with the idiot that he had fallen in love with, and yet…

“How can you be E.N.D?” He asked softly, hesitantly crouching down beside the Fire mage and staring at him for a minute, before reaching out to ghost his fingers over Natsu’s hand…he could still remember the sight of those warm fingers twisting and changing, the fear that had flooded him at the sight of the claws coming for him rising once more and he swallowed thickly. “Why? Why is it you?” He didn’t know what to do…he had promised to destroy E.N. D…. but this was Natsu… keeping his promise to his father, would mean destroying the one person he had always promised to protect.


	1017. Stingue + 'Ice'

   Rogue hid a smirk as Sting managed to straighten for all of two seconds before his feet decided to go off in opposite directions, sending the blond toppling into a crumpled heap on the ice with a yelp. Taking pity on his mate, Rogue skated over and held out a hand, arching an eyebrow when Sting merely scowled up at him…and he was about to yank his hand back when the blond finally admitted defeat, reaching up and letting Rogue pull him back to his feet.

“How do you do this?”

“Natural talent,” Rogue teased, making sure not to let go of his hands, fairly sure that if he did then Sting would be back on the ice again. “Come on, just take it slow and put one foot in front of the other…I’ll hold onto you,” he encouraged with a smile, and Sting nodded hesitantly, too stubborn to admit defeat yet and wanting to skate at least one lap with his mate…it was slow, and more than once the blond threatened to take them both out, but finally Sting began to get the hang of it and a wide grin spread across his face as Rogue guided him around the ice rink.


	1018. Stingue + 'Fire'

“ROGUE! ROGUE!” Sting shouted, snarling as he finally managed to throw off the hands holding him back, shoving his way through the firefighters and darting into the burning building. He knew that he was being stupid…that Rogue was more than strong enough to deal with this, that didn’t stop the worry that had been building with each second that his partner didn’t reappear. Throwing a hand across his mouth and nose he moved cautiously down the hallway, eyes watering from the smoke and searching for some sign of his mate…and he thought that his heart was going to stop when he finally spotted Rogue sprawled in one of the doorways, still conscious but struggling to get to his feet. It was hard to fight the urge to call out to him, but they couldn’t both be taken out by the smoke and instead he settled for speeding up, not liking the ominous creak from above. Rogue jolted at his touch, whispering his name and trying his best to help as Sting hauled him to his feet, taking most of his weight before backtracking…heart pounding with each creak and groan from above, terror lending him speed. _I have to get him out of here…I have to get him out of here…_


	1019. Sting x Larcade + 'Attention'

   Sting sighed as he stepped into their bedroom to find Larcade huddled under the covers, his back towards the door and he was unsurprised when the other man gave no sign of hearing him enter. For the most part Larcade had blossomed from their relationship, but there were times like today when Sting was caught up with his guild master duties, when old insecurities would arise…although they were becoming less frequent. Taking a deep breath Sting closed the door behind him, moving across to the bed and settling down beside his partner, reaching out to rest a hand on the huddled form, feeling the flinch that met his touch.

“Larcade?” There was no response, but he knew the other man well enough to know that he would be listening and his voice became softer as he continued. “I wasn’t ignoring you, and I hadn’t forgotten you… sometimes I have to do work, and I hate it…it’s boring and I would rather be with you, but sometimes we have to do unpleasant things…”

“I know…” Larcade’s voice was muffled and thick, as though he had been crying…but his words were reassuring, bringing a relieved smile to Sting’s lips…he really was improving. “I know I’m being silly…”


	1020. Stingsu + 'Lacrima'

   Sting frowned as he realised that Natsu was staring at the small scar that marked the spot where the lacrima had been inserted years ago, it was a tiny mark, barely visible anymore, but then Natsu’s eyes were sharper than most. It wasn’t the fact that he was looking at it that bothered Sting, rather the expression on his face as he did so…a strange mixture of longing, worry and something that Sting couldn’t quite put a name to…something darker.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked softly after a moment, reaching up to tug lightly on a pink lock when Natsu didn’t reply straight away and finally the Fire mage glanced at him.

“Was it worth it…the lacrima?”

“It made us stronger…why?” Sting replied eventually, not sure if that was entirely true after Natsu had wiped the floor with both him and Rogue at the Magic games…but that was what it was supposed to do,

“I need to get stronger…”


	1021. Stingsu + 'Comfortable'

“Natsu,” Sting called softly, nudging the Fire mage who had dozed off in his lap some time ago, bored silly whilst Sting worked on his paperwork but unwilling to waste precious time that could be spent with his mate. The blond smiled as Natsu’s nose wrinkled in response to his nudges, before sighing when the idiot rolled over and snuggled closer with a sleepy grumble. “Natsu, come on its time for dinner…and I’ve finished my work so we can go and see that film you wanted to watch. Natsu?”

“Comfortable…” Natsu grumbled, opening his eyes briefly to glare at Sting before settling down once more, breathing threatening to even out once more and Sting groaned…for someone who always took forever to wind down and fall asleep, the Fire mage was even worse to wake up…and worst his warmth was making him sleepy too. A faint snore from his nap had him admitting defeat, carefully wiggling until they were both laid down, wrapping his arms around Natsu and burying his face into pink hair and letting the other’s warmth lull him to sleep as well…after all a nap couldn’t hurt, right?


	1022. Stingsu + 'Angry'

“DAMN IT NATSU!” Sting stormed into the infirmary, all angry words and swirling magic as he stalked across to the bed where Natsu lay, already covered in bandages whilst Porlyusica finished stitching the nasty gash on his forehead. “Natsu…” Some of his anger deflated at the sight of the pained expression on his mate’s face, and he hastily closed the distance between them so he could reach out and grasp Natsu’s hand, careful to stay out of the cranky healer’s path.

“I’m going to be fine…”

“You promised you’d be careful,” Sting retorted, not wanting to hear that Natsu would be fine…but wanting him to be fine… unable to forget the sight of his mate charging headlong into the enemy, flames flaring to distract them from the others were doing, despite the fact that he had promised that he would be more careful this time.

“I was careful…or as careful as I could be.”


	1023. Stingsu + 'Forbidden'

   Sting was convinced that Natsu lacked any sense of self-preservation as he watched his mate blatantly ignoring the signs warning that the area ahead was off limits, and for a moment he was half tempted to let the idiot learn a lesson the hard way. But then the thought of his mate getting hurt again had him sighing and chasing after him, stomach churning as he caught the word ‘forbidden’ scrawled over the top of all the other warnings and he sped up.

“NATSU! Natsu we need to go back!” He shouted, already knowing that it wouldn’t be enough to get the idiot to come back, but then when turned the next corner it was to find himself slamming into Natsu’s back, frantically scrabbling to keep them both upright. “Natsu?”

“I think I know why it was off limit…” Natsu admitted in a small voice, and Sting followed his gaze as he heard the off note in his mate’s voice…eyes widening as he took in the nest of Vulcan’s they had just walked in on, very large Vulcans who were now turning to look at them and he swallowed thickly before glowering at the Fire mage.

“If we survive this…I am going to kill you.”


	1024. Rogue x Gray + 'Funny'

   Rogue blinked as he heard nearby people chuckling and whispering under their breath, only to fall silent when he turned bleary eyes in their direction…and he growled under his breath, it had been going on since he’d first come into the guild that morning and so far, no one had given him any hints as to what was setting them off.

“You must’ve had fun last night,” Sting teased as he dropped into the seat opposite, making no effort to hide his amusement as the others had and Rogue glowered at his best friend.

“What the hell is so funny?” Sting blinked in surprise at the question before smirking, an expression that immediately had Rogue on guard although he was caught by surprise when the blond reached out and pressed on the side of his neck, immediately sending a small flash of pain through his skin….and he felt himself beginning to colour as he remembered Gray paying particular attention to that spot the night before, and wanted to groan…or kill the Ice mage as Sting grinned at him.

“I take it you didn’t check the mirror this morning…?”


	1025. Rogue x Gray + 'Cuddles'

   Rogue smiled as he felt cold arms slipping around his middle, Gray’s breath tickling his shoulder as the Ice mage plastered himself against his back. It amused him endlessly that the Ice mage who got flustered by public displays of affection when they were around their guilds, was an absolute fiend when it came to cuddles in private. It didn’t matter where they were or what they were doing, as long as they were alone or at least not around their guildmates, Gray would be there, wrapping his arms around him and cuddling against him…not that Rogue was complaining. He liked having his mate that close, their scents intermingling to the point where it was impossible to tell where one of them ended and the other began…and he loved to feel the way Gray would melt in his hands, tension disappearing just from the simple act of cuddling…and then there was the soft smile that would creep across Gray’s face, and the way his eyes would soften as he pressed close with a contented sigh.


	1026. Rogue x Gray + 'Sting'

    Rogue had thought that he was going to be the one that found it hardest to adapt to spending more time with Gray than Sting, after all he could scarcely remember a time when the blond hadn’t been at his side. Instead it was Sting who seemed to be struggling with the change, bursting in at the worst times and forgetting to knock…to the point where Gray in sheer frustration had taking to freezing the door shut, not that it held out long against the determined Dragon-slayer. Then there were the date nights when the blond would track them down, just wanting to hang out, clearly not understanding that it was awkward …and Rogue felt stuck, easily able to see that Gray was getting irritated with his best friend, but not wanting to push Sting away.

   In the end, he had hauled Sting away for a short job, deliberately choosing one they could finish in half the allotted time so that they would have time to talk. It was awkward, for both of them…Sting really had just been a clueless idiot who was worried about losing his best friend, and Rogue had been too awkward about explaining the situation. Still he promised to spend a bit more time hanging with Sting, on the condition that his time with Gray was just that…time with his mate…and when they returned a few days later, he watched with a smile as Sting apologised with red cheeks, only for a relieved Gray to wave off the apology with a smile.


	1027. Rogue x Gray + 'Strange'

   Gray had naively thought that he was going to be able to cope with any strangeness that came from dating a Dragon-slayer, after all he had grown up alongside Natsu and he had spent enough time around Gajeel and Wendy to learn their habits as well. He had been wrong…Apparently, there was a world of difference in being friends with a Dragon-slayer and dating one…and the strangeness just kept on coming. First was Rogue’s incessant need to scent mark him, and all his belongings…and their room and everything that Gray ever touched…then there was the strange possessiveness around the other Dragon-slayers, even though they were all involved with someone or too young in Wendy’s case, whilst he didn’t seem bothered by other mages, unless they pushed the issue. However, one habit that he had discovered and that he loved more than the others was that Rogue would purr…it was only when they were alone and curled up either on the sofa or in bed, and Gray would find himself playing with ebony hair…at first it would start as a low grumble, but within minutes it would be a full-on purr that would vibrate through both of them…and it would always bring a smile to his lips.


	1028. Gruvia (Prisoner/Police) + 'Tsundere'

   Juvia wanted to sink through the ground, and this time it wasn’t because of Gray Fullbuster…or rather it was, but as he wasn’t here right now she couldn’t really blame him. She had finally allowed her work colleagues to convince her to join them for a night on the town, not realising that her ‘handsome’ frequent flyer was going to be the main topic of conversation. It had started with gentle probing, but then Lucy had just come right and teased her that it was obvious she had a thing for the man…and that maybe if she gave him a chance…

“I don’t like him,” she muttered, trying to cut off that train of thought as soon as possible and realising that it sounded weak even in her own ears, and she turned away with a huff even as she felt herself colouring…she didn’t like him…she couldn’t like him…and she was determined to argue that to her grave. _He’s an idiot…a criminal…and I…I might like him…. just a little…maybe…_


	1029. Gruvia (Prisoner/Police) + 'Free'

    Juvia sighed, wondering what she had done in a past life to deserve this as she headed down to the cells once more, glaring at the order to release Gray Fullbuster that she was currently clinging to…unable to believe that the aggravating man had slunk out of trouble…again. He was waiting for her as well, leaning against the bars with a bright smile and glittering eyes.

“Good morning, did you miss me?”

“I only saw you last night!” She couldn’t stop herself from retorting, sighing when his eyes brightened at the response and she briefly wondered if banging her head on the bars would help…there was just something about him that constantly got under her skin…instead she straightened and shot him her best glare, knowing from experience that it wouldn’t have any effect on him. “Gray Fullbuster, you are free to go…under caution,” she said formally, voice tight as she unlocked his cell and ushered him out, tensing when he sauntered out with a smirk.

“What’s the caution?”

_That I’m going to shoot you if I see you in here again…._


	1030. Gruvia (Prisoner/Police) + 'Promise'

“It’s Christmas…please don’t make you arrest you again this year,” Juvia knew that wasn’t what she should be asking…she should be demanding that he actually start obeying the law, that he made sure that she didn’t have to arrest him again…but she knew better than to ask for the impossible. “Please…” She could see him considering her words, toying with the cuffs and studying her with a wicked grin…and she had a feeling that it was going to be a no, but then he gave an aggrieved sigh as his smile softened into something a little less worrying.

“Fine…I promise to behave until the new year,” he replied with all the solemnity he could muster, and Juvia let out a soft sigh of relief…she might not be able to get out of working over the festive period, but this would be one less headache…which was the exact moment his grin turned wicked once more, and she nearly choked at his next words. “If I get another kiss.”


	1031. Gruvia (Prisoner/Police) + 'Kiss'

   Juvia was fuming as she guided Gray into the police station again, hearing the sniggers as her colleagues recognised her frequent flyer…and the fact that he didn’t look at all fazed to be cuffed and semi-dressed in her presence and she wanted to sink through the floor when he winked at them. Growling at him under her breath she hurried him through the sign in procedure, keen to get him locked up and out of hair as soon as possible…not that it would do much good, he had a way of slinking out of trouble that drove her up the wall, and she knew it would only be a matter of time before she had to arrest him again.

“Why do you keep doing this?” She demanded, breaking her decision to ignore him as she guided him through to the cells, idly thinking that they should put a nametag on one for him…blinking when he stopped at her question, tilting his head to look at her with a surprisingly serious expression.

“Because you’re here…” She had no time to react to that statement, eyes widening as for a brief second his lips were against hers, the taste of peppermint making her blink and then come back to her senses, pulling back with a snarl that sounded too much like a squeak for her comfort. “I might have to come more often….”


	1032. Gruvia (Prisoner/Police) + 'Arrest'

   Juvia sighed as she saw who was waiting for her when she arrived at the scene, wondering how many times she had been forced to arrest this man now…and wondering if she could get away with calling with backup, especially when he turned to her with a smirk, bowing with no embarrassment about his practically nude state.

“Gray Fullbuster…I thought you promised not to do this again?” She demanded as she approached him, not worrying about reaching for her cuffs just yet, because she knew that the idiot had no intention of running away on her.

“But how else am I going to see you?” He asked plaintively, and her eyes narrowed at the tone…it was the same tone that had met her almost desperate plea for him to behave the last time she had released him, and she growled when he smirked at her. “Now if you’d just gave me your number…”

“Gray Fullbuster, you’re under arrest…again…for public nudity…again…”


	1033. Gajeel & Juvia (Brotp) + 'Street'

Juvia could only watch wide-eyed as Gajeel slammed his fist into the man’s face, relieved to realise that the Dragon-slayer had at least kept magic out of it…although considering his opponent had just gone flying across the street, maybe that wasn’t such a relief as it could’ve been. To be honest she had been about half a second from trapping the man in a water bubble, after his attempts at flirting had gone from awkward to downright weird, if not alarming…but before she could act Gajeel had hurtled out of nowhere, forcing her away with an order to stay back. A small part of her was touched, it had been a while since they’d had chance to hang out like they used to, but here he was acting as her knight in shining armour just as he had back in their Phantom days. A larger part was wondering how they were going to explain this to Makarov…or worse Erza, wincing as Gajeel tossed her ‘friend’ into a wooden stall, and she rushed forward as she realised that she could feel his magic stirring. “Gajeel! It’s okay…you can stop now!”


	1034. Stingue + 'Pain'

   Rogue couldn’t quite hide the smugness in his smile as he watched how gingerly Sting was moving that morning, sharp eyes catching the way the blond stealthily slipped a cushion onto the bench before settling opposite it, and his smile became a smirk when blue eyes met his.

“I offered to bring you breakfast in bed,” he pointed out as he caught the scowl on his mate’s face, amused when Sting’s expression darkened.

“Then everyone would know what we were up to,” Sting retorted with a growl, wincing as he moved wrong and pain shot up his back, hissing under his breath and Rogue sighed at his mate’s stubbornness, especially when he caught the knowing looks from Orga and Minerva.

“I think they already know…what with you limping like that.” Okay he probably deserved that kick, but it was hard not to be smug when usually their roles were reversed…but he couldn’t help but take pity on Sting when the other Dragon-slayer groaned miserably. “If you stop being stubborn I’ll run you a bath when we get home.”


	1035. Fraxus + 'Meeting'

   It was the smell, something dark and rank that irritated his nose, and the softer, more alluring scent hidden beneath it that drew Laxus’s attention. For a moment, he contemplated ignoring it and focusing on his job, but then he heard it…a barely audible whimper that would’ve gone unnoticed by anyone else, and with his curiosity piqued he glanced around before following the smell. It led him through a maze of back alleys, and he found himself readying his magic the closer he got…only to find himself coming to a complete halt when he slipped into an overgrown courtyard where the scent was so strong it was making his eyes water. Darkness was swirling visibly in the air, but it did little to hide the figure huddled in the far corner or the fact that the creature…no the boy, he realised, stomach churning as he stepped forward… was chained to the wall, the metal links cutting painfully into black scales.

“Hello…?” He asked cautiously, flinching when a wild snarl rang out and he was about to back away when suddenly the boy glanced up, and he found himself pierced by beautiful turquoise eyes…eyes that were far too human, far too anguished for him to ever turn away and instead he stepped forward, voice dropping to an even softer tone. “It’s okay…I’m here to help.”


	1036. Kagura & Erza (Brotp) + 'Beach'

“How can you bear to be here?” Kagura asked softly, lifting her head as she heard Erza settle in the sand beside her, breath catching at the sight of the smile on the older woman’s face as she stared out across the sea. “I can barely stand being here…and I…” _I didn’t go through what you did_ …

“This place…this beach,” Erza replied glancing around, eyes shadowed for a minute as she glanced at Akane resort looming behind them before turning back to Kagura. “For a long time, it haunted me…and it still does, although for different reasons.” The meaningful glance she shot at Kagura told the younger woman that she was talking about her brother, and she swallowed thickly…following Erza’s gaze back out to sea where the Tower of Heaven had once stood…where Simon had lived and died, her eyes beginning to sting, although she still turned back when the red-head continued softly. “But I don’t come because of that…I come to remember the good things, the friends I made…the friends I loved.”


	1037. Natsu x Mirajane + 'Love'

   Natsu ignored the worried warnings as he approached Mira, not flinching even when she growled threateningly at her, no trace of recognition in the wild eyes that followed his every movement and he knew that one wrong move on his part would have her lashing out. He didn’t stop…holding her gaze without hesitation as he closed the distance between them until there was barely a foot between them, slowly lifting his hand to brush his fingers against her face, feeling the growl that rumbled through her at the touch…but she didn’t lash out and he took that as encouragement.

“It’s time to come back now Mira,” he said softly, tracing the markings on her face and smiling at her, unfazed by her demonic appearance…she growled again, but softer this time and he could see blue seeping back into her eyes. “Come back,” he whispered, closing the last of the distance between them and kissing her softly…lovingly…calling her home, and after a moment he felt the transformation washing over, his arms coming up to catch her as she slumped against him. “Welcome back…”


	1038. Gray x Cana + 'Drink'

   It wasn’t that rare of an occurrence for Gray to haul Cana home after the Card mage had overdone the alcohol, but it wasn’t very often that Cana was the one hauling her boyfriend home…and she frowned as he slumped even further against her side, mumbling incoherently under his breath. He had been out of sorts all day, but she hadn’t really thought much of it, well aware that it was the anniversary of Ul’s death and content to wait and see what he wanted…she hadn’t expected him to challenge her to a drinking competition, or for him to drink her under the table with an almost desperate expression.

“Cana…”

“Yeah?” She asked, shifting so that she had a better grip on him, somewhat surprised that he was able to recognise her and she paused when he groaned…she might love him, but that didn’t mean she wanted him to throw up on her.

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay,” she murmured, feeling him slumping again and deciding it would be easier to wait until morning for answers…although it might be midday by the time he managed to wake up, let alone begin shifting the hangover he was undoubtedly going to have.


	1039. Natsu x Juvia + 'Rain'

“Juvia?” Natsu asked cautiously as he moved towards the Water mage, sharp eyes taking in the way she was hugging herself tightly and the tremors wracking her body, his nose twitching as he caught the scent of rain in the air even though it had yet to fall and he sighed…he knew that she hated making it rain on everyone, but it was better than her tearing herself apart instead. Quietly he stepped up behind her, wrapping her up in a hug and pulling her as close as possible. “Let it out…”

“But…”

“This isn’t like back then…no one will hate you for making it rain,” he pointed out softly, unable to completely hold back a growl at the thought of what she’d had to go through before Fairy Tail. “But they will worry if you hurt yourself by holding it in.” _I’m worried_ … That was the push that was needed and he felt rather than heard the sob that shook her a moment before the heavens opened, and he merely tightened his hold on her, letting the rain beat down on him. _That’s it Juvia, let it all out…_


	1040. Natsu x Levy + 'Kiss'

   Levy was there waiting for him outside the infirmary when he’d emerged from finally having the last of the bandages removed after the fight with Laxus…he still ached in places that shouldn’t ache, but he was on the mend and he grinned brightly at the sight of her, spinning around to show her he was okay.

“See all in one…” He was cut off when she slammed into him, grip surprisingly tight and he only had a second to blink down at her in shock before she was leaning up, kissing him fiercely as her fingers dug into his back. Shock slowed his response, but after a moment his hands crept up to pull her closer and he deepened the kiss, relishing the fact that he was free to do so now the bandages were gone and his eyes were just slipping shut when she abruptly pulled away and instead hit him in the shoulder. “Ow! What was that for?”

“You scared me…that’s what that was for!”


	1041. BixFreed + 'Destiny'

   Freed had never put much stock in destiny…he had only got as far as he had because of hard work and his refusal to bow down to the obstacles that had blocked his path. Fairy Tail had only cemented that belief, because no matter what the guild faced they came through it…not without blood, sweat and tears, or losses that could bring them to their knees…even when everything pointed to them being destined to lose. However, as he found himself standing at the front of Kardia Cathedral, Bickslow staring at him as though he was the only person in the world as he slid the wedding band into place…he found himself wondering if maybe, just maybe this was destiny. How else could he explain meeting this man, falling for him…loving him. The feel of warm lips against his jolted him back to the present, and he blinked, lips curving into a smile as he returned the kiss…whether or not it was destiny, it wasn’t something he would chance…and he twined their fingers together as they pulled apart.

“I love you…”


	1042. BixFreed + 'Final Words'

_You have to go…you have to survive_ …

   Bickslow stirred restlessly in the hospital chair, hand tightening around his partner’s as he blinked back tears as he stared at Freed’s pale face. Those words had come terrifyingly close to being the Rune mage’s final words…Freed had nearly died, and even when he had been laid there bleeding out, barely able to even get words out and the idiot had been more worried about Bickslow’s safety than what was happening to him.

“Freed,” he murmured, reaching out to brush trembling fingers against the younger man’s cheek, searching hopefully for some hint of a response. “Don’t let that be your last words…please.” He was pleading, just as he had been for the last three days, words falling on deaf ears and his voice wavered as e continued. “You have to wake up…” _You have too, because I don’t know how to survive if you don’t…_


	1043. BixFreed + 'Campfire'

   Bickslow yawned as he stirred, instantly aware of the fact that the sleeping bag next to his was empty and when he reached out to feel it…it had been that way for a while, in fact he was willing to bet that it hadn’t been used. Sighing he wiggled his way out of his own bag, stumbling around in the darkness and wincing as he heard something that sounded suspiciously like one of Freed’s books creaking beneath his feet…before he eventually managed to emerge into their campsite, wincing as the cold air bit into his skin. Rubbing at his arms he headed for the campfire, unsurprised to see that it was little more than embers now, casting just enough light for him to spot his target…Freed was still sprawled where he had been earlier when Bickslow had retreated to bed, only now he was fast asleep, book lying abandoned against his chest. He’d said that he was just going to finish the chapter before heading to bed, but Bickslow had known this was going to happen and had tried to stay awake long enough to make sure he actually made it…instead he’d fallen asleep too and he sighed as he moved across to his partner, deciding not to bother waking him, quietly laying aside the book and scooping the smaller man up into his arms and cursing under his breath as he realised Freed was shivering. _Idiot_ …Gently he cradled the younger man closer, trying to lend him his warmth even as he turned and made a beeline back towards the tent.


	1044. Fraxus + 'On'

   The sky was incredibly blue…Laxus rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, taking a deep breath and feeling the ache from hitting the ground hard, tilting his head when he heard footsteps approaching and blinking at the smirk that Freed was giving him.

“I thought you were going to wipe the floor with me?” The Rune mage asked, holding out a hand to help him up and Laxus debated taking it or not, feeling incredibly petty for a moment…normally his strength was enough to tilt the balance in his favour when they were practicing without magic, which was why he was stunned to find himself on the losing side. “Come on, we can make it best of three if you think you can manage it?” Freed was taunting him as he hauled the Dragon-slayer to his feet, and Laxus immediately rose to the challenge, grinning as he moved back a couple of steps.

“Bring it on!”


	1045. Fraxus + 'Pride'

   Laxus sighed as he watched Freed ducking his head, cheeks dusted with red at the praise that was being heaped on his head and he was unsurprised when the Rune mage slipped away from it a moment later, coming to hide behind him. Freed was always cool and collected on jobs, trusting his abilities and his team, but when it came to showing his abilities to the rest of the guild…to having them acknowledged, he became a flustered mess. On one hand, it was rather endearing, especially when Freed tried to hide himself behind Laxus or Bickslow…. but on the other hand, it was infuriating, because Laxus wanted his mate to be acknowledged, recognised…he wanted the world to see what Freed was capable of, and to know that he was off limits. He tilted his head, wanting to say something, but swallowing the urge when he saw just how uncomfortable his mate looked and instead settling for shifting so that he could wrap an arm around the shorter man, pulling him close and ducking down so that he could whisper in his ear.

“I’m proud of you…”


	1046. Cobra x Mest + 'Eye'

“Does it bother you?” Cobra asked, a rare hint of uncertainty seeping into his voice as he reached up to catch the hand that had slowly been ghosting over his ruined eye and tracing the scar that ran down his face. Mest stilled at the question, frowning as he rolled to face him properly, searching the Dragon-slayer’s face for a moment before gently tugging his hand free.

“No.” There was no hesitation, no waver in his voice as he gently returned to his previous actions, touch lighter than ever. “It’s part of you…” Cobra blinked at that, the other man made it sound so simple…so easy, and yet more than once the Dragon-slayer had seen people flinching at the sight of him…the way their eyes would linger a moment too long…and yet there was none of that here, instead there was a hint of concern in Mest’s eyes as he tilted his head towards the hand that was still caressing the scarred flesh. “Does this bother you?”

“N-No..” _It feels good…_


	1047. Cobra x Mest + 'Hear'

   Mest sighed as he skidded to a halt in front of the door, disappointed but unsurprised to see Cobra leaning on the doorframe waiting for him with a welcoming smirk.

“It would be nice if you let me surprise you for once,” he grumbled, even as he closed the distance between them, letting the Dragon-slayer pull him into a tight hug. He had worked his ass off so that he could get home a few days early, and carefully avoided saying anything on the communication lacrima when they spoke in the evenings…but of course it hadn’t worked, and he sighed as he let his head come to rest against Cobra’s shoulder.

“It was a surprise,” Cobra reassured him, pulling back, his smirk softening to a genuine smile before leaning in to kiss him. “I never expected to hear you coming home today.” Mest starred at him for a moment, searching for any hint of a lie before smiling, returning the kiss before returning to his previous position.

“Well good…I guess…”


	1048. Laxus x Elfman + 'Man'

   Laxus sighed as he took in the miserable expression on his partner’s face and the faint tremors shaking the broad shoulders, the only outward sign of the emotions that he was fairly sure were waiting to come out, and quietly he moved to sit next to Elfman on the sofa.

“Stop trying to hold it in,” he ordered, voice stern even as he wrapped an arm around the Take-over mage and drawing him closer, eyes narrowing as he felt the tremors increasing…of course he would be stubborn about this…

“Laxus?”

“A real man shows his emotions,” Laxus replied, using the words that Elfman himself had used on him a long time ago…back when his grandfather had just died and the Lightning mage was doing everything to hold back the storm in his chest, and he felt Elfman’s breath hitch at the reminder. “You taught me that.”


	1049. Laxus x Elfman + 'Sumo'

   It had started off with an off-handed comment from Lisanna after one of the guild’s brawls… a vague, curiosity over who was stronger, her brother or Laxus. The two mages in question had merely looked at each other and shrugged, beyond training there was no real competitiveness between them, and those fights were more to learn how to fight alongside one another than a test of strength…but of course that question had taken hold. Which was how they found themselves facing one another across a makeshift ring out behind the guild, their friends and family cheering them on around the edges, and despite his previous indifference Laxus found himself eagerly eying up the other man…he knew Elfman’s strength, had witness it more than once, but he’d never gone up against it like this…no magic involved…and from the way the Takeover mage was already dropping into position, he was also getting into the spirit of things.

“No hard feelings if I win this?” Laxus called in question, not wanting to end up on the sofa again like the time he had outdrank the other man, not sure if he liked the wicked grin on Elfman’s face.

“If you can win this…”


	1050. Pantherlily x Carla + 'Litter/Babies'

   Carla sighed as she stepped into the nursery, unsurprised to find Lily settled in the chair next to the cot…she had known exactly where he was going to be the moment she had woken to find herself alone in bed.

“Did one of them wake up?” She asked softly, not wanting to disturb the kittens as they took forever to settle if they were woken before it was time to feed them. Lily jumped at her voice, before shaking his head, expression soft as he turned back to the cot and she sighed as she moved across to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and following his gaze. “They’re not going anywhere,” she pointed out softly, a smile creeping onto her face as she watched her son cuddling into his sister, whining under his breath before settling once more.

“I know…but...” Lily trailed off with a sigh, leaning into her touch. “They’re our babies…and I worry.”


	1051. Pantherlily x Carla + 'Comfort'

   He had no idea what to say to her…he had been around the Queen for years, but he had never been comfortable asking or talking about her wings, but at least that had been something she had been born with…Carla’s loss, her sacrifice, was different. His gaze lingered on the bandaged stumps of his partner’s wings, remembering how the feathers had glistened…and how strong they were despite their delicate appearance, and he could feel his eyes stinging, it wasn’t fair. But his pain, he knew paled in comparison to hers and he took a deep breath before moving forward, carefully making sure that his wings were concealed as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Carla…”

“Don’t…” Her voice was a broken whisper, nothing like the strong, bossy tone he knew so well and he blinked when she turned in his arms to look up at him, tears shining in her eyes. “Don’t say anything…just hold me.”


	1052. Pantherlily x Carla + 'Bravery'

“Lily!” Pantherlily struggled to sit up at the sharp cry, hissing as the abrupt movement pulled on the stiches in his side, resolutely ignoring the healer’s scolding as he turned his head just in time to see Carla darting into the infirmary with Wendy on her heels. “LILY!”

“I’m all right.” Hearing the matching snorts from Gajeel and Porlyusica, he sighed and amended his answer. “I’m going to be fine.”

“You’re an idiot,” Carla didn’t seem to be placated by his words, and whilst her arms were gentle when she pulled him into a hug, he could feel the anger radiating off her…was it too much to hope that she would acknowledge his bravery rather than his recklessness? Although it had been a lot closer than he’d expected and his indignation spread as he returned the hug, feeling his fur turning damp and realising that she was crying…and he sighed…he really was an idiot. A brave one maybe, but an idiot for risking losing this…


	1053. Natsu x Levy + 'Crush'

   Levy had a crush and she had no idea why, or when it had begun…no, that was a lie…she knew exactly when it had begun, even if she didn’t understand why. It was a couple of years after Natsu had joined the guild, and before she had joined Team Shadow gear…she had been coming home from the bookshop, laden down with books and already planning how many she could read before her next job, when she had run into some of the town kids who had declared a feud on the Fairy Tail kids. She didn’t know why, but whenever she was faced with that kind of opposition she froze, and she was helpless to act as her books were torn from her arms and flung to the ground…unable to do anything but close her eyes as she saw a fist flying towards her. Then there had been a loud shout, and a sudden rush of heat and her eyes had flown open again, just in time to see Natsu charging into the group, flames wrapped around his fists as he forced them back and barely a moment later they had turned and fled…the Dragon-slayer turning to her with a bright grin and warm eyes, and that was the moment her heart began to pound in her chest, sudden nerves leaving her a stammering mess as she tried to thank him.


	1054. Ajvel + 'Hoarfrost'

“It’s cold,” Ajeel grumbled under his breath, huffing when Invel gave no sign of having heard him and instead doing his best to wrap his clothes around him…tempted to unleash his own magic, but deciding that irritating Invel wasn’t in his best interests, the last time he had ruined the Ice mage’s winter he had wound up sleeping on the sofa for a week, but still he couldn’t help but ask. “Why do you like winter so much? Snow and ice…it just gets in the way…”

“And sand doesn’t?” He pouted at the retort, unable to argue…that was why it made such a good weapon… however, he blinked when the snow that had been piling up around them disappeared and the flurries that had been battering against them vanished. It was still freezing, but the Desert mage found his eyes widening as he took the grey-ish white crystals now covering the area around them…it was beautiful, and when he glanced back at Invel he caught the small smile that graced his face. “Winter can be beautiful too…”

_Yes it can…._


	1055. Natsu x Freed + 'Turmoil'

   Freed felt his heart constrict at the sight of Natsu huddled in the corner of the basement, head buried in his knees as tremors wracked his body…it had taken the Rune mage a while to find him, too long by the looks of it and for a moment he hesitated. He knew that Natsu was still struggling to come to terms with his demonic nature, and it hurt a little that the Dragon-slayer had pushed him away…their situation wasn’t the same, but it was similar enough that Natsu should have known that he didn’t need to hide…but then again Freed hadn’t really been thinking straight when he had first learnt the true nature of his magic. It was that memory which had him moving forward, steps quiet although he knew that Natsu would have heard him enter, and without a word he settled down next to Natsu, so close that their sides were pressing together…biting his lip as he realised just how badly the Fire mage was trembling. He doubted that there were many words would get through right now, so he didn’t waste his breath, instead wrapping an arm around the Fire mage and pulling him close, letting his head rest against his.

“I’m here…”


	1056. Jellal x Gray + 'Striptease'

“You know,” Jellal stated conversationally as he rolled over, flopping on top of the Ice mage the moment he was settled on the bed and pouting down at him. “You really do take the fun out of it.” Gray frowned in confusion even as his arms came up to encircle the other man, shifting him into a slightly more comfortable positon, fingers finding their way into blue hair as he asked.

“The fun out of what?”

“Watching you get undressed,” Jellal replied, a wicked grin creeping across his face as he pulled back so that he was looming over the Ice mage. “It’s so quick,” he added, running his hands across Gray’s chest, deliberately avoiding anywhere that would heat things up, grin growing as Gray growled at him. “Everything gone in a single moment.”

“So what? You want a striptease?”

“Just once in a while…”


	1057. Jellal x Gray + 'Promise'

    There was no way they could stay together, they both had roles to play in this war and unfortunately those roles weren’t meant to be played out side by side…Gray knew that, accepted it, but it didn’t let it any easier to let Jellal leave and he found himself clutching at his boyfriend.

“Promise me…” The words escaped before he even knew what he was going to say, and he faltered, fingers tightening against Jellal. _Promise me you won’t die…_ He wanted to say that more than anything, but that was something neither of them could promise at the moment, because it was war and they both had things to protect…things they would willingly die for…but he could urge caution at least, and he looked up, meeting brown eyes and holding Jellal’s gaze. “Promise me that you won’t throw your life away…” _Don’t sacrifice yourself out of guilt…please…_ Something of his desperation must have shown through because Jellal’s expression softened and he cautiously leant down to steal a small, chaste kiss.

“I promise.”


	1058. Jellal x Gray + 'Amulet'

   Jellal sighed as he stared up at the sky, vaguely aware of the others watching him with various expressions of irritation and amusement, but he was focused on his own thoughts…his fingers toying incessantly with the necklace around his neck, playing with the amulet it held. He had tried to refuse when Gray had slipped it over his head, he had never seen the Ice mage without it and he was aware that it meant a lot to the other man…but the Ice mage had been insistent, and there was something in the dark eyes when he whispered that he wanted Jellal to have a reminder that he was waiting that had made him give way…because for a moment it had seemed like the other mage had thought that he wasn’t going to come back. _I…I might not be able to_ , it was a thought that was ever present in his mind, and yet as his fingers tightened around the amulet he knew that wasn’t good enough…that he wanted to go back, and resolve flooded him…he had to go back, to prove to both of them that he could…that he would.

“We’re going back to Magnolia,” he announced softly as he sat up, releasing the amulet and letting it fall back against his chest, resting above his heat…a gentle warmth, a promise.


	1059. Jellal x Gray + 'Honesty'

   Jellal was quiet as he watched Gray pacing backwards and forwards at the end of his bed, wincing as he shifted slightly and sent pain flaring his body and cursing when a pained gasp slipped free, drawing the attention of dark eyes.

“I’m fine…” It was a lie and they both knew it, and Jellal winced when the Ice mage’s expression darkened and he finally came to a halt, gaze fixated on his face. “Gray…”

“Did you even think about me when you did this?” Gray cut him off, voice harsh and it was only the fact that he knew him so well that let Jellal detect the slight waver in his voice, and he opened his mouth to reply, only to freeze when Gray held up a hand. “If you can’t be honest with me, don’t say anything…”

“I…” Jellal hesitated, trying to remember what had been going through his head before he had thrown himself in the path of that attack…he hadn’t known that Gray was there, hadn’t know that he was protecting the man who had become the centre of his world…but he had known that he was protecting Fairy Tail, that he was protecting Gray’s family…his future and slowly he lifted his head to meet Gray’s gaze, holding it without wavering. “I was.”


	1060. Gajevy + 'Pen'

   Gajeel shifted anxiously from side to side as he watched Levy opening her presents, he’d spent ages searching for stuff to get her, second guessing every choice and whilst she had greeted the chocolates and book with joy, it was the last present that he was most concerned about. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but looking at the beautiful guitar she had given him it didn’t seem like enough…he should’ve asked for help, even though the idea of needing help to buy presents for his mate rankled. His thoughts were cut off a moment later when Levy squealed, the noise deafening because she had also managed to launch herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and peppering kisses across his face.

“It’s just a pen,” Gajeel grunted, flustered by her enthusiastic response even though inside he was sighing with relief…and rather confused, because whilst he would admit it was fairly fancy pen…it was still just a pen, and yet her eyes were bright as she pulled back to peer at him with a soft smile.

“It’s beautiful and it’s from you…so it’s more than just a pen.”


	1061. Gajevy + 'Stand'

   Gajeel was pretending not to notice how Levy was lagging further and further behind, instead stealthily slowing his pace although he knew that it wasn’t going to help for long, his fingers twitching as he heard her stumble…and the sharp intake of breath that told him she had jolted her injuries. He hadn’t wanted her to walk, she was covered in cuts and bruises and he knew that she had taken more damage than that, but he also knew his mate…knew how important it was for her to stand on her own two feet, and he trusted her to tell if she really needed help.

Or maybe not…he amended a few minutes later when he whirled around at the sound of a dull thud to find her slumped on the ground, shoulders shaking as she tried to stop herself from making a noise and he sighed at the sight. He had a strong urge to scold her, but it was weaker than the need to help and so he held back the words even as he moved to her side, barely resisting the urge to just scoop her up as he held out a hand.

“Can you stand…?”


	1062. Zervis + 'Flowers'

   Mavis falters for a moment as the lonely grave comes into sight, her arms tightening around the bouquet in her arms, even now years later it hurts to see it…hurts to know that she got a second chance at life, free of the curse, but that Zeref hadn’t. Taking a deep breath, she moves closer, noting the evidence that others have been here, a soft smile tugging at her lips as she catches the familiar white thread wrapped around the simple flowers laid on top of the grave. Shaking her head, she moves closer, crouching down and clearing away some of the flowers from her last visit before setting the new bouquet in the middle. She doesn’t even know if he had liked flowers, but she can’t help but bring more each time until the grave is practically covered in them, because whether he liked them or not…he had never had the chance to truly enjoy them, his curse destroying even that, and so she smiles despite the ache in her chest at the same of the blooms which are still alive, fingers lingering on one of them. It wasn’t much, but it was a tiny taste of life and she hoped that wherever he was that he could see this and find some peace in the fact that he wasn’t forgotten.


	1063. Zervis + 'Happiness'

“This is your choice?” To someone who didn’t know him, it would have looked and sounded as though Zeref didn’t care that Mavis had ignored his offered hand, stepping back to stand with her guild, eyes shimmering with tears. But Mavis could see through his mask, see the pain in the dark eyes that were still fixed on her, and she managed a weak smile.

“There was a time when I thought you could be my happiness, a time when I wanted you to be just that,” she admits silently, highly aware of the others that are listening to her words, but also aware that this might be her only chance to say this. “Part of me still wishes that, and I think it always will…but…my happiness is tied to the guild, and I will stand with them no matter the cost.” She can’t help but hope that the words will reach him, that it will be enough to stop him, but she’s unsurprised when his eyes flash crimson and he takes a step back.

“So be it…”


	1064. Natsu x Freed + 'Love'

   Natsu paused for a moment as he took in the rune barrier shimmering around the bed, worrying at his bottom lip as he turned his attention to the figure curled up on the bed and determination has him moving forward, hesitantly placing his hand on the barrier. It caves straight away which tells him everything he needs to know about Freed’s current state of mind, and he pushes forwards, ignoring the slight stinging as the runes try and fail to stop him reaching the bed. He doesn’t speak, instead climbing onto the bed behind the Rune mage and curling up behind him, subtly increasing his body temperature, already knowing that his warmth soothes the other man. It takes time but gradually he feels Freed relaxing into his hold, and he can’t help the small smile that escapes as relief washes over him…in the past he had never known how to get through to the other man, but now it’s as easy and breathing and he can’t help but burrow his face into Freed’s shoulder. He loves this man, more than he ever thought possible and its only when he feels fingers in his hair that he realises he’d spoken aloud, blinking when he finds the Rune mage peering at him with red-rimmed eyes.

“Thank you…”

_I love you too…_


	1065. Natsu x Freed + 'Hatred'

   Freed’s magic is flaring, dancing across his skin as he flings up a rune barrier around them before dropping down beside Natsu and reaching out with trembling hands. The Dragon-slayer is a mess, his face covered in blood and bruises blossoming across the tanned skin…and he can’t stop the snarl that slips free, although his expression softens when olive eyes creep open to peer at him.

“You…can’t blame them,” Natsu whispers, his gaze drifting to the angry townspeople who are currently hammering against the rune barrier, shivering under their gazes and hastily turning his attention back to Freed. “I nearly destroyed their home...I nearly killed them, I’m a monster…”

“No, you’re not!” Freed cuts him off desperately, he can’t forget how Natsu looked back then when he was losing control of himself…but he knows that it’s wasn’t Natsu, but he has no idea how to make them understand, how to stop them from hating the person that nearly gave all of himself just to save them.


	1066. Natsu x Freed + 'Sparkler'

   Freed can’t help but smile as he watches Natsu chasing Gray and the others with his sparkler, a bright grin on his face…it’s been far too long since he’s seen the Dragon-slayer with that particular expression, and it’s only now that he can see it again that he realises just how much he’s been missing it.

“You look like a lovesick fool,” Bickslow comments as he settles next to him, and Freed shoots him a half-hearted glare but can’t contradict him, especially when he shifts his attention back to Natsu to find the Fire mage staring at him. The olive eyes are bright, reflecting the glow of the sparkler in his hands and Natsu deliberately holds his gaze as he begins to move the sparkler through the air and it takes Freed a couple of minutes to realise that the younger mage is writing in the air. His smile softens and grows as he watches, ignoring Bickslow’s gagging noise as Natsu scribbles Freed’s name in mid-air, the enchanted flames letting it linger long enough for him to draw a heart around it.


	1067. Jeltear + 'Promise'

_Promise me that no matter what happens you will never stop seeking a future where you are free of what I did to you_. It had been months before the battle with the Dragons that Ultear had dragged that promise out of him, not that he had ever been able to deny her when she looked at him like that, her head nestled above his heart. He had never expected to need it so soon, and part of him wanted to hate her for asking him for this, not when she was gone…not when he was alone again, because as much as Meredy helped…he missed Ultear, longed for, waking with her name on his lips more often than not. But he could understand why she had asked for it, because he knew that if it wasn’t for those words echoing in his mind and the fact that he had given his word he might well have followed her into death. Instead he found himself moving forward, heart heavier than ever, but still alive…still moving forward…seeking that future for both of them even as he mourned her.


	1068. Gajuvia + 'Promise'

   Breathe in, breathe out and repeat, that was what Gajeel’s world had narrowed down to, that and fighting to keep his eyes open against the darkness threatening to sweep over him. If it had just been him, he might well have given in by now…but he could still feel Juvia’s tears drying on his cheeks, his skin burning from where she had peppered his face with frantic kisses as she had pleased with him to hang on whilst she got help. His eyes flickered worryingly for a moment, but he managed to force them open again, head lolling to the side as he searched for some sign of her returning…he had promised her that he would hang on, that he would stay awake, that he would still be here when she returned. He had promised, and yet he could feel his body failing him, consciousness fading even as he blinked his eyes desperately in an attempt to keep them open, the time between each blink becoming longer and longer until eventually he admitted defeat.

_I’m sorry Juvia, I can’t keep my promise…_


	1069. Jeltear + 'Redemption'

   Deep down Jellal knew that Ultear would be furious at him for what he was doing, but he didn’t let that stop him as he staggered towards the marker that he and Meredy had erected at the spot where they had formally formed their guild…the only memorial they had. Every inch of his body hurt, and there were dark spots dancing across his vision as he staggered the last few steps and he didn’t want to think about how much blood he had lost, how close to the edge he was. Instead he focused on settling himself down against the marker, raising a trembling hand to where Ultear’s name was painstakingly carved in the rock, tracing the letters as a sob rose in the back of his throat.

“Ultear…” His voice didn’t want to work, but he swallowed thickly before forcing himself to continue as he felt time running away from him. “I did it…I found that moment you always talked about…for a moment I felt happy, I felt like I had earned redemption…”

_But it isn’t what I expected…it isn’t what I want, not without you…_


	1070. Gajuvia + 'Redemption'

“Gajeel?” Juvia asked softly, frowning as she felt the Dragon-slayer stilling beside and rolling her eyes when he feigned a snore, pretending to be asleep. Rolling over to face him she was unsurprised to find that his eyes were still open, fixated on the ceiling, although when he sensed her gaze he shifted towards her with a sigh. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you realise what today is?” He must’ve taken her silence as a ‘no’ because he sighed once more, reaching out hesitantly to run his fingers through her hair. “This is the day we attacked Fairy Tail…and…”

“Sometimes you wonder if we should be here…” Juvia finished with him, cuddling closer when she saw him nod…it was something that had haunted her thoughts for a long time, driving her to unnecessary risks to protect the others, but at some point she had realised that redemption was needed not here…as long as they gave Fairy Tail their heart, their strength, then there was nothing else needed and she smiled as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Fairy Tail is our home, we are right where we belong regardless of what happened in the past.”


	1071. Jeltear + 'Flowers'

   Jellal was quiet as he stepped into the room, watching as Ultear closed her eyes for a moment, hands cupped in her lap as her magic flared, a chill seeping into the air as a tiny ice flower formed in her hands. Even at this distance he could see that it was perfect, so detailed that she had even caught a dewdrop on one of the petals…but his attention was focused on the soft smile that played on her lips as she stared down at her creation, and the suspicious shimmer in her eyes.

“It’s beautiful,” he murmured, offering her a reassuring smile when she jumped, looking up at him with wide eyes before glancing back at her smile.

“I wish I had learned it earlier…and for a happier reason,” she replied, gently reaching out to brush a finger against the ice, before lifting her head once more to smile at him. “But…if you like it then it was worth it,” she murmured, magic flaring and he shivered as ice spread across the room, flowers blossoming around his feet until he was completely encircled.


	1072. Gajuvia + 'Flowers'

   Gajeel couldn’t help but smile as he watched Juvia moving around the garden, rain clouds following her step as she guided the water towards the flowers that she had painstakingly planted and reared. He had to admit that the floral displays were magnificent, but they weren’t enough to hold his attention, not when Juvia was smiling with such contentment. Not when she was out there using the aspect of her magic that once upon a time had made her retreat from everyone, including him…he had never understood the problem with the rain that followed her, always impressed with her strength. However, now he had to admit that there was a beauty to the rain that had been missing back then, and he had a feeling that it had more to do with her smile and the way her eyes shone when she looked up and caught him watching.


	1073. Freed x Natsu + 'Celebration'

“I have two left feet,” Natsu warned the Rune mage even as he let Freed drag him out onto the dancefloor, normally he avoided joining in with this part of the celebrations, much preferring to join in with the brawls that would break out later. However, there was no way he could resist Freed’s pleading gaze and so he had settled for warning him and letting himself be guided onto the floor.

“And I have two right feet so we should balance out,” Freed teased, manoeuvring him into position and Natsu blushed slightly as he realised everyone was watching them…although he had a feeling that it was more to do with waiting for him to fail than anything else and he tensed. “Relax,” Freed’s voice was soft, breath tickling his ear as the Rune mage began to move, gently guiding Natsu through the steps of the dance and around the dancefloor. “Just trust me.” That was something he could do, and taking a deep breath he nodded, letting his head come to rest against Freed’s chest and letting the taller man guide him around the room.


	1074. Freed x Natsu + 'Dressing Up'

Freed smirked as he heard Natsu grumbling under his breath behind him, turning to find the Dragon-slayer’s brow was furrowed in frustration as he fought to get his tie just right. Seeing smoke beginning to curl around Natsu’s feet he took mercy on his boyfriend, moving across and gently nudging his hands away from the tie and deftly setting to work with a smile.

“Why do I have to dress up?” Natsu demanded, although his frown was disappearing as he watched the smooth movement of Freed’s fingers with fascinated eyes and Freed smiled. It had taken a lot to convince Natsu that they actually needed to be smart for this ball, but it was worth it he thought to himself once he was done, stepping back so he could admire the sight. “What?”

“Yes, because you look very handsome,” Freed replied, leaning down to steal a quick kiss which quickly deepened when Natsu leant into it, but he was unable to resist teasing the Fire mage and he pulled away so that he could trail butterfly kisses across Natsu’s cheek until he reached his ear. “And it will make things interesting later.”


	1075. Freed x Natsu + 'Wrestling'

“Freed? Freed?!” Natsu huffed in annoyance as his words fell on deaf ears yet again, a low growl building in his chest…he knew how much Freed loved reading but this was ridiculous, and the Rune mage was the one who had wanted to go to sleep early so they could leave on the first train. Deciding to take matters into his own hands he lunged forward, knocking the book out of his mate’s hands, he would’ve laughed at the expression on Freed’s face had the taller man not immediately tried to get the book back. Tossing it to the far side of the room, Natsu wiggled around and tried to grab his mate, yelping when an elbow came worryingly close to his chin as they devolved into wrestling. The battle didn’t last long, it was too late at night and it had been a long day, but they were still breathless when they fell against one another and Natsu knew that he was forgiven when there was a soft chuckle against his ear.

“I yield.”


	1076. Racer x Angel + 'Confession'

   There was blood on her lips and the world has been reduced to a nauseating swirl of colours, and Angel is fairly sure that she’s dying and there are tears on her cheeks at that thought…she hasn’t achieved her wish, she hasn’t found her sister, but it’s not enough to ground her and she can feel her eyes drifting shut as weakness washes over her. She’s about to slip under when she detects movement beside her, and then there are warm hands on her shoulders and a frantic voice above her and she frowns…its familiar, but she can’t place it or even clearly make out the words.

“Angel…”

   That’s her name and she blinks, vision clearing just enough to see Racer’s face swimming into view over him and she blinks, trembling as she lifts a hand and brushes her fingers against his cheek…it’s another regret, another thing she hasn’t done and she can feel herself slipping, hand falling away as her strength fails and its sheer desperation that forces the words out.

“I love…you…”


	1077. Midnight x Meredy + 'Hug'

Midnight jumped as warm arms slipped around him, drawing him into a tight hug, and he knows even before he’s turned his head and caught a glimpse of pink hair who it is and he scowls.

“I thought I told you not to read my emotions…”

“I didn’t,” Meredy protests, releasing him just enough to show her wrists and he blinks when he can see no trace of her link magic. “I promised didn’t I…besides…” Her arms are trembling slightly when she wraps them around him once more, resting her head on his shoulder. “I don’t need to anymore, because I know you…and I thought you knew that, that you trusted me.”

“I do…” He whispers, reaching up to trap her hands when he feels her beginning to draw back, leaning back against her chest with a sigh. “I do trust you…so much that it scares me at times.”


	1078. Fraxus + 'Light'

   Laxus knows better than anyone just how strong Freed really is, he knows the steel that’s hidden beneath delicate features and gentlemanly gestures, the will that keeps the darkness at bay…but that doesn’t stop the fear creeping through him as he holds the Rune mage close, or the guilt that stirs as he stares down into the bruised features. He had been against the plan from the start, disliking the thought of putting his mate in danger, but he hadn’t been able to disagree with Freed’s arguments that they needed information and of all of them, his magic was most likely to be accepted by a dark guild…now he wished he’d gone with his original instincts. It was only the fact that Laxus had got jumpy and burst in earlier than planned that had saved Freed, but that didn’t erase the damage that the last three weeks of being undercover had caused…the cuts and bruises, the more recent broken bones…the fact that Freed was scarily light and still in his arms, looking so fragile that he might shatter if Laxus so much as moved wrong. He knew that Freed was strong…but he also knew that even the strongest people could break, and he couldn’t stop himself from trembling as he cradled the younger man closer.

_Please Freed…don’t break…_


	1079. Fraxus + 'Family'

    Laxus knows that he should be at the guild and joining in with the festive celebrations, but he can’t bring himself to leave the cemetery, his eyes fixated on Makarov’s grave...even now, months later he can’t quite bring himself to believe that the old man is gone and he has no idea how to face this Christmas without him. He’s not quite so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear the soft footsteps approaching him from behind, and lightning flickers around his fingers before the familiar scent tickles his nose and he immediately banishes his magic, turning his head to watch as Freed approaches.

“Hey…”

“Hey yourself,” Freed’s voice is soft, his expression understanding as he glances at the grave before stepping up to the Dragon-slayer and resting a hand on his shoulder. “Are you coming home? We can’t celebrate Christmas without you.” _I can’t celebrate Christmas without you_ … Laxus hears the unspoken words, and a warmth spreads through his chest as he reaches up to rest a hand on top of the one gripping his shoulder as it dawns on him that he still has family.

“Yeah…I’m ready to come home now.”


	1080. Fraxus + 'Presence'

“Freed!” Laxus jerked upright with the Rune mage’s name on his tongue, hands shaking as he reached out to the other side of the bed, his heart hammering and shattering as his fingers came up empty. He knew that Freed was gone, that there was nothing there…that there was no one there, and yet for a moment he had felt him, he had felt his mate. It was too vivid to have been a dream, too real, and as he took a gasping breath he felt tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks…only to tense as the same feeling, the same presence that had disturbed his sleep returned, a warmth that wasn’t there…and he shuddered as he felt the gentlest of touches against his face, delicate yet strong fingers brushing away his tears. “F-Freed?” The gentle touch faltered at his broken words, and then he felt lips brushing his forehead before the warmth faded away, leaving him broken and alone once more…fresh tears replacing the ones that had been wiped away.


	1081. Bickslow x Gajeel + 'Competition'

   There was blood on his chin as he staggered backwards, and Gajeel grimaced as he swiped it away with his hand even as he sprang backwards so that he was standing back to back with Bickslow.

“Getting tired already?” Bickslow taunted, his dolls zooming around them to give them a moment to breath, echoing their master’s words and drawing a smile from the Dragon-slayer.

“Hardly,” Gajeel scoffed, lashing out with an iron clad fist to down a mage that had sprung at him, before tilting his head to glance at the taller man with a challenging glint in his eyes. “I was just wondering if you fancied a little competition?”

“The prize?” Bickslow didn’t even need to ask what the challenge was, ducking a blow and downing his opponent with a single blow. Gajeel shrugs, already knowing what the wager will be as they’ve done this too many times and he’s already lunging forward, determined to get a head-start as Bickslow murmurs the terms and his triumphant smirk is the only response necessary. “The loser buys lunch…and the winner gets to choose tonight’s activities.”


	1082. Bickslow x Gajeel + 'Affection'

   Bickslow groaned as he drifted awake, immediately aware of the warm arms wrapped around his waist and the head nestled in the crook of his neck and he can’t help the sleepy smile that creeps across his face. Back when they first began this he had never thought that affectionate was a word he would come to associate with the prickly Dragon-slayer, but he had been wrong…even before he had accepted that they were mates he had seen a shift in Gajeel’s behaviour. Nothing overt, at least not in the guild hall, but in the safety of their home the Dragon-slayer would always be close…scenting him, curling close at night, or just brushing against him whilst they were doing things. Now though it sometimes felt as though they shared one body, a sensation that he had thought he could never enjoy after everything he had experienced through his magic, but he loved being this close…loved the fact that right now he couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began, the new mating mark on the side of his neck burning softly, the bond still settling into place.


	1083. Bickslow x Gajeel + 'Seperation'

    This is ridiculous, he’s spent the majority of his working life taking solo missions and its never bothered him before, but now he finds himself glancing to side, looking for Bickslow and he hates it. He hates the fact that he’s been thinking about his mate ever since he stepped off the train, hates the fact that he has no way of contacting the other man who is away on a covet job with the Raijinshuu and a low growl rumbles in his chest. A growl that turns into a snarl when there is a suspicious thump in the bathroom, and iron scales are spreading across his skin as he stalks across the room and flings the door open, only to blink as he finds himself face to face with one of Bickslow’s dolls. He still can’t tell them apart, so he settles for softening his expression to entice it out of the bathroom, startled when the blasted thing springs at him, coming to rest against his chest as though trying to hug him.

“Miss you…Miss you…” The soft chant manages to bring a weak smile to his face, and he closes his eyes as he imagines Bickslow saying those words to the doll to pass the message on, and he brings a hand up to rest gently against the doll.

“Yeah…I miss you too.”


	1084. Bickslow x Gajeel + 'Darkness'

   Gajeel hesitates for a moment as he studies his mate, the wild, green eyes are terrifying in their own way…but this is Bickslow, his Bickslow and no matter how powerful he is, Gajeel refuses to fear him or the darkness that he can see creeping up the taller man’s body.

“Idiot,” he growls, taking a cautious step forward. “What right do you have to lose yourself? What right do you have to admit defeat?” Fear adds to his sharp tone, and lends him strength as he lunges forward with a growl, praying that he’s strong enough to devour this darkness. It burns on its way down, clashing with his own magic, but he can see the glow fading from the Sieth mage’s eyes and he catches a glimpse of familiar crimson eyes before it becomes too much…the darkness crashing over him and dragging him under, and all he can think is that at least its him that’s going to fall today and not Bickslow.


	1085. Stingsu + 'Worry'

    The first thing that Sting became aware of as he drifted awake was the overwhelming warmth pressed against his side, and his lips quirked slightly at the feeling as he knew there was only one person that could feel like that. Unfortunately, his attempt to shift closer to the warmth brought with it a wave of pain that washed over him, and he hissed, biting down on his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle the noise. Feeling the warmth pulling away he knew that he had failed, a soft noise of protest escaping, but then there were warm fingers on his face, stroking soothingly against his cheek and distracting him from his pain.

“Sting?” Natsu’s voice was always enough to rouse him, but this time there was so much worry in the soft voice that he forced his eyes open, blinking as the world and his mate slowly swam into sight. The sheer amount of relief in the olive eyes watching him made his breath catch, and he could do nothing but whisper a quiet apology as Natsu cautiously pulled him into a gentle hug. “You came back…thank you…thank you.”


	1086. Stingsu + 'Heart'

“Natsu!” Sting kept his voice soft and confident as stepped forward, fully aware that the person in front of him wasn’t Natsu right now, even before a warning snarl rang out. However, he didn’t let himself falter, even when angry flames lashed out towards him, instead keeping his gaze focused on the wild, amber eyes tracing his every movement. “Natsu, I know that you can hear me! I know that you’re still in there.” If he was honest he wasn’t that confident, but the snarl had faded to a low growl and the flames flickered and died as he reached the demon, fingers trembling when he reached out to touch a scaled cheek. “This isn’t you. Come on Natsu, listen to me…listen to your heart and remember who you are,” he whispered, ignoring the worried voices behind him and leaning forward to brush his lips against the demon’s cheek, willing his voice to reach Natsu.

_Please Natsu, this isn’t you…I refuse to believe this is you…._


	1087. Stingsu + 'Sake'

   There was blood on his lips as he staggered to his feet once more, his legs threatening to give way and send him toppling back to the ground, but he breathed deeply and straightened, blue eyes fierce as he focused on Zeref. Deep down he knew that he couldn’t fight for much longer, he was barely clinging to consciousness and his magic was all but spent, but he could still see Natsu’s still form out of the corner of his eye…could still see the scales and clawed fingers that showed that the Fire mage was still struggling to come back to himself. He couldn’t win against Zeref, he couldn’t protect Natsu as he was right now…but he could give the other Dragon-slayer time to come back to himself, time that might just save them all, but as he stepped forward it was Natsu that was at the forefront of his mind.

“I won’t let you have him,” his voice was weaker than he liked, but it was steady and calm and he was reward with a flash of fury in the dark eyes.

“You are willing to die?”

“For his sake? Yes.”


	1088. Stingsu + 'Hero'

   Sting was trembling, tears already trickling down his cheek as he stepped to the front, trying not to let his gaze linger on the casket…trying not to focus on the fact that his mate was so close and yet so far, a sob slipping out before he could stop it and for a moment he froze. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t face the gathered crowd and tell them about Natsu…he couldn’t say a lot of pretty words that wouldn’t even come close to describing the Fire mage, and yet he can’t bring himself to turn away…not after everything Natsu had done to save them, to save him. _Natsu…_ Taking a deep breath he straightened, glancing at the notes he had scribbled before screwing up the piece of paper, those weren’t the words he wanted to say, not now…and lifting his head he let his gaze wander over the crowd for a minute, taking in all the people that Natsu had saved and suddenly the words were just there.

“Natsu was an idiot, he was my idiot…but he was also a hero…”


	1089. Gray x Natsu x Sting x Rogue + 'Date'

    Sometimes it feels as though it’s impossible for the four of them to work, between work and the fact that they belong to two different guilds and then the fact that they can’t seem to agree on what to do on their already rare date nights. Generally, they try and alternate who gets to decide, and for the most part it works…but other nights like tonight they seem to have been bickering for hours with no progress and Gray is unsurprised to see Natsu slipping away after a while, and with only the slightest hesitation the Ice mage trails after him. He finds the Fire mage curled up in the centre of the bed and he wastes no time in crawling on the bed, curling up behind Natsu and tugging him into a hug, settling into wait. It isn’t long before he hears the door creak open and he lifts his head just enough to see a sheepish Sting and Rogue slipping into the room, and he can’t help but glare at them, because Natsu has stiffened at their arrival but not looked up. He’s relieved when they don’t hesitate, silently climbing onto the bed around them, curling up and adding their arms to the hug and they all feel the shudder of relief that works its way through the Fire mage, although they know it will be a while yet until he stirs.


	1090. Gray x Natsu x Sting x Rogue + 'Jealousy'

    There are times when Gray is jealous of the fact that the other three are bound together by their magic, it’s a feeling that seeps in when he hears them talking about it even if they’re all curled together. Or when they’re scenting one another, not that he’s ever excluded, but because he can’t smell it…or the way they always know when the others are coming, or when he’s coming, because he’s the only one who ends up being startled when they pop up on him. He knows it’s irrational, he’s never once excluded…in fact they all seem to spend longer scenting him than each other…but it doesn’t stop him from feeling it, and he can see it in their eyes that they know it, hell they can probably smell it on him.

   However, there are times like now when he is sandwiched between Sting and Rogue and curled against Natsu’s chest, their attention solely on him for once that the feeling fades away as though it’s never been there, and its these moments however brief, that let him endure the times when he can’t fight it.


	1091. Gray x Natsu x Sting x Rogue + 'New'

    It’s been months since they’ve completed the bond between the form of them, but recently Gray has started to notice little changes in himself. Things that he would never notice before are jumping out at him, little sounds that he would have missed before making him jump, scents that he’s never picked up on tickling his nose and sometimes when he blinks it’s like he’s pressed up against a magnifying glass. It’s new and it’s terrifying, and for weeks he hides it from his mates, not wanting to make them worry…he should have known better, because one night he finds them trapping him in their room with no intention of letting him leave until he explains. He feels like an idiot as he explains what he’s been experiencing, and he has no idea what to make of their triumphant grins or the whoops that follow as they pile onto him, overwhelming him with kisses and hugs….and its only later that he finds out it was deliberate, that they’d made him their mate in every way so that he could feel a hint of what it was like to be a Dragon-slayer, so that he didn’t have to be jealous anymore.


	1092. Gray x Natsu x Sting x Rogue + 'Hide'

   Rogue is the first to realise that Sting isn’t there helping them with the decorations for Gray’s birthday, scowling as he sniffs the air and realises that the Light mage must’ve missing for a while, before glancing at Natsu who has also stilled in realisation. Abandoning their efforts, they immediately go in search of the blond, worry speeding their steps as he had been the most enthusiastic about the surprise party for the Ice mage and it doesn’t take them long to track the rich scent coming from the little used guest room. Inside they find Sting huddled on the bed, face flushed with heat and they immediately move to bracket him, comforting him when he whimpers and scolding him for trying to hide it from them.

“But it’s Gray’s birthday…”

“Idiot.” A new voice rang out, and they all looked up and swallowed at the sight of Gray standing in the doorway, dark eyes glittering as he glares at Sting before his expression softens as he lets his gaze drift over the three of them. “I can’t think of a better way to spend my birthday.”


	1093. Rovia + 'Comforting'

    It is the smell of fresh rain that gains his attention first, and for a moment he tenses, huddling in on himself…but he has never been able to resist that scent and slowly he lifts his head to find Juvia crouched in front of him, staring at him with worried eyes. He opens his mouth, trying to find the words to reassure her that he’s okay, that the shadows have retreated once more but the words wouldn’t come…instead he found himself shaking his head helplessly, hands clawing at his knees.

“Stop that!” Juvia moves faster than he expects and his breath catches when she wraps her arms around him, the smell of rain engulfing him and he can’t stop himself from collapsing into her hold. “You’re not alone anymore, I’m here…I’m here.” _I know,_ he wants to tell her, but the words still won’t come and instead he sucks in a desperate breath and instead buries his face against her, drowning himself in the sound of her heartbeat and the warmth of her arms. _Thank you for being here…_


	1094. Rovia + 'Grieving'

   The heavens are crying with her, the sky darkened with storm clouds that are unleashing a torrent over Magnolia…it’s ironic she thinks as she stares up at the sky, that the sky can shed tears when her own cheeks her dry despite the storm in her heart. _Rogue_ … The letter is still crumpled in her hands even hours after it arrived, her knuckles white from how tightly she is clinging to it, as though holding onto that silly scrap will make the note less real…as though it will bring the Shadow mage back to her. This time a sob does well up, a tear trickling down her cheek as for the first time some part of her acknowledges that this is real, that Rogue is gone, killed on a mission that was supposed to only last a couple of days…and the sky above her rumbles, the rain intensifying, screaming out alongside her as the storm in her chest rises and crashes over her as she falls to her knees.

_Rogue…_


	1095. Rovia + 'Protecting'

   Rogue snarled as his eyes darted around them, feeling the shadows tugging at him, eagerly feeding off his anger but right now he can’t bring himself to fight them. Not when Juvia is stretched out behind him, hidden in the scant shelter of a rock shelf, her skin covered in cuts and bruises and face pale and still…it’s only the fact that he can still hear her breathing that stops him slipping completely, but the edge is right there and he knows it. A noise in the distance catches his attention and he growls, the shadows rise up behind him, obscuring Juvia from sight as their pursuers step into sight. He is slipping, and the sight of flames slamming into his shadow barrier proves to be the tipping point…he lets himself fall, willingly turning himself over to the shadows once they agree to protect her…and then he is gone, a shadow that tears through his opponents without mercy, without hesitation because it is the only way to protect Juvia.


	1096. GrayLu + 'Christmas Hat'

   Lucy blinks as something soft falls over her head, covering her eyes so that she’s forced to reach up and push it back up, blinking as suddenly all she can see is Gray leaning in to steal a kiss. Startled, she welcomes him anyway, smiling into the kiss before pulling back with narrowed eyes as she catches his smirk and the mischief in the dark eyes.

“What are you up to?”

“Nothing.” She doesn’t believe him, but before she can say anything else she finds herself accosted by Natsu playfully leaning in to kiss her cheek, joking that he better not kiss anywhere else as he’s heard that Ice mages are rather possessive. It’s when the gesture is repeated by Elfman, Loke and half a dozen others that she finally remembers the thing that had landed on her head, reaching up and yanking it off, only to gawk at the Santa hat…or more accurately at the mistletoe attached to the top, her eyes narrowing as she hears Gray chuckling, and her hands drop to her keys as she turns to glare at him.

“I would run…”


	1097. Gratsu + 'Christmas Hat'

   Gray is waiting on the doorstep with a mug of hot chocolate when Natsu traipses up the path, slightly charred around the edges and wearing a santa suit and the Ice mage can’t help but chuckle at the picture he makes. Alzack and Bisca had enlisted the Dragon-slayer to help them keep up the charade that Santa existed as he was the only one who could actually enter via a chimney with a lit fire and survive, although it looked as though it hadn’t gone to plan as he spotted what looked suspiciously like bullet holes in the costume.

“What happened?” He asked, stifling his chuckles as he realises that Natsu looks exhausted and a little annoyed, reaching up to snatch the hat off his mate’s head and drop it onto his own head.

“Asuka doesn’t like people sneaking into the house…” Natsu mutters, willingly accepting the mug of hot chocolate, but even more willingly let the Ice mage pull him into a loose hug and welcoming the gentle kiss that follows although he pouts at the gentle teasing that follows.

“Well I know someone who is very happy with this Santa coming in for the night…”


	1098. Loray + 'Christmas Hat'

   Gray glanced up as he heard Loke grumbling behind him, watching with bemusement as the ginger tried to get the Christmas hate that Lucy had bought him to sit on his head…not an easy task when he had two fluffy ears getting in the way, and Gray would laugh if it wasn’t for the frustrated expression on his boyfriend’s face. Taking pity on the Spirit he abandoned his attempts to organise their presents, moving across to the sofa and reaching out to grab the hat, swatting at Loke’s hands when the ginger automatically tries to grab it back.

“Stop that, I’m fixing it,” he explains, examining the hat for a moment before reaching for the scissors lying on the table…making a note to explain to Natsu that they actually need to be able to get through the sellotape to get to the present…before deftly cutting two matching slits into the material before Loke can stop him. Ignoring he spluttered protests he drops the scissors before leaning up and gently setting the hat in place, guiding twitching ears into place, before leaning up to steal a kiss. “See…perfect!”


	1099. Sting x Rufus + 'Darkness'

    Rufus is hesitant as he approaches Sting, he’s used to the Dragon-slayer being the very epitome of light, of cheer and he has no idea what to make of the darkness that has settled over his mate. The low growl that echoes through the room makes him tremble, but he doesn’t let himself falter, closing the distance between them and crouching in front of the huddled form.

“Sting…?”

“Go away!” Sting’s voice is dark and angry, but Rufus knows him well enough to pick up the way his voice wavers in the middle…to catch the way Sting’s hands have tightened against his legs as though he’s trying to hold himself again. It’s that which makes him move, learning forward to engulf Sting in a tight hug, refusing to let him go when he tries to struggle…and he knows that he’s done the right thing when Sting slumps against him a few minutes later with a broken sob. “I can’t do this…I can’t guide anyone…I can’t lead…I…”

“Yes, you can,” Rufus cuts off the rambling, broken words, his own voice soft but firm. “Because you’re not alone.”


	1100. Sting x Rufus + 'Missing'

   Sting has long since moved past furious, barely aware of the blood still trickling down the side of his face from the blow that had knocked him out. It didn’t matter…not when he had woken to find that Rufus was gone, the torn-up ground and worrying blood trail telling him that the Memory mage had not gone willingly, and just the thought of it tears another snarl from his lips. However, there is one thing that their opponents had not taken into account…the fact that he’s a Dragon-slayer, a Dragon-slayer who’s just had his mate taken from him. The pain in his head is a minor distraction as he lets himself seek into his draconic side, scales spreading across his skin as he scents the air, a triumphant growl ringing out when he catches his mate’s scent and the grin that spread across his lips is positively feral.

_Rufus, wait for me…_


	1101. Sting x Rufus + 'Kitten'

“Stay out!” Sting freezes at the panicked shout, instincts urging him to check on his mate, whilst wisdom tells him to obey the sharp tone…he’s never really been one for wisdom so he pushes the bathroom door open the rest of the way and steps inside, only to come to a halt, blinking in surprise as his gaze is immediately drawn to the two twitching ears nestled in his hair.

“R-Rufus…” He can’t stop himself from reaching out curiously, flinching back when Rufus swipes at him and hisses furiously and for a moment he’s not sure which of them are more surprised, catching the way green eyes widen in alarm. “Kitten…” He’s amazed when the nickname doesn’t earn him another hiss, instead he’s allowed to close the distance between them and reach out, brushing a finger against the furry ears, smiling at the softness. Suddenly Rufus is butting against his hand, a noise that is half purr half grumble escaping, and Sting can only give into the demands, numbly obeying before his mind kicks into gear once more. “What happened?”


	1102. Sting x Rufus + 'Highwayman'

“Seriously?” Sting is laughing as he takes in Rufus’s costume, trying not to let his gaze linger too long at the tight-fitting trousers and instead focusing on his mate’s face, the usual crimson mask now replaced with a black one which highlights the dancing eyes. “You know that people might just start to think you are a highwayman.”

“That’s fine,” Rufus is smirking, no doubt aware of where his attention had been focused a moment before, and leaning into Sting’s space. “After all there’s only one thing I want to steal,” his lips are gentle, barely teasing Sting and the Dragon-slayer growls under his breath, reaching out and yanking the Memory mage closer so that he can claim his lips in a quick, passionate kiss.

“Good…because I won’t let you have anyone else.”


	1103. Sting x Rufus + 'Omega'

“Sting, are you sure?” Rufus’s voice is urgent, desperate as he grips the Dragon-slayer’s shoulders, trying to keep him focused for another couple of minutes. They had spoken about the possibility of Rufus staying for his next heat, but they had never actually reached a decision, and right now with Sting’s scent saturating the room he’s not sure if either of them are in a position to decide. Realising that he rises intending to leave before he does something he will regret, but he doesn’t even get a step before Rufus’s hand snakes out to grab his, holding him in place with desperate strength.

“I’m sure! I don’t care if we don’t do anything, just please…stay…” Rufus hesitates for a moment, but he knows that if Sting was fully gone he wouldn’t have been able to say that, and he doesn’t want to leave… not when he’s needed and after a moment he settles back on the bed, willingly wrapping Sting up in a tight hug.

“I’ll stay…”


	1104. Orfus + 'Infamy'

   Orga couldn’t help but keep his gaze fixated on his partner as they stepped off the train, the younger man had been quiet ever since he had suggested this job and tension was practically radiating off him now as he glanced around. The God-slayer’s queries had been met with stony silence, which had done nothing for the kernel of concern growing in the pit of his stomach…a kernel that threatened to blossom into full blown panic when he became aware of the silence that had greeted their arrival. He was already moving even before he had acknowledged the first projectile heading towards Rufus, easily batting it aside as he moved to stand protectively in front of his partner, becoming increasingly aware of the whispers around them and the dark looks being tossed at his partner.

“Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“This is where I grew up…”

“And where you lost control of your powers?” Orga asks with a groan, it had taken a long time to get that story out of Rufus and even he’d been shaken to learn just how destructive the younger man had been back then…no wonder they weren’t welcome here…that kind of infamy took a lifetime to live down, even if it had been an accident.


	1105. BaCana + 'Gifts'

    Cana is still bleary-eyed and more than a little hungover when Bacchus drags her out of bed on Christmas morning, and he’s lucky that her cards are safely in their bag otherwise he would most likely have been blown through the floor. Instead she forgives him a little bit when he pushes a steaming mug of coffee into her hands before settling her on the couch, actually waiting until she’s gulped down half of it, scalding her tongue in the process before drawing her attention to the gifts under the tree and her eyes narrow. There are far more than there had been the night before, and she growls before turning her attention back to him, fully intending to scold him for going overboard when he had promised that he wouldn’t…only to find her mouth opening and closing silently as she finds him on one knee, holding a tiny box.

“Bacchus…”

“Open it,” he encourages with a grin, handing it over and watching, practically trembling as she slowly opens it, unable to stop the hiccupping laugh that slips out when she glimpses the ring inside before looking up at him with wide eyes. “Will you marry me?”


	1106. Stingue + 'Exhilarate'

    Sting is warm and content, unwilling to stir from the nest they’ve made in their bed after the heating had decided to pack in the night before, but he does shift slightly when he hears Rogue mumbling under his breath, smiling as he peeks down at his mate. He loves seeing Rogue like this, splayed out on his chest with a peaceful expression, no sign of the weight he normally carries when awake and he can’t resist leaning down to press a kiss into the dark hair tickling his chin. _I love him_ … It’s a frequent thought for the blond, especially after all the years that they’ve been together but for some reason that morning it feels like its hitting him anew as he studies Rogue. Even after all this time and all the hardships there is no one else who has ever come close to making him feel like this, it’s exhilarating to go to sleep each night knowing that his mate will be there the next morning and even more so to wake up with Rogue next to him…and it’s a feeling that never seems to fade, and he prays that it never will as he curls himself around the Shadow mage.


	1107. Grayza + 'Sentinel'

   For Erza the night passes in a series of fevered dreams, brief wakening’s and a seemingly never-ending heat that feels as though it will devour her at any moment. She’s vaguely aware of crying out, memories that are better left buried rising now that her defences are down…pain making her twist and turn as her friends try to bring the fever down, the burning of ice against her skin bringing her back to consciousness just long enough to threaten them before she sinks beneath the hint again. However, there is one constant…one thing that she’s aware whether she’s trapped in the fever dreams or opening her eyes to a brief moment of lucidity, and that is Gray sat behind her, his head cushioning her lap as his fingers alternate between running through her sweat-drenched hair or trailing ice across her skin. He’s like a guardian, her own personal sentinel and in her brief moments of awareness she reaches for him, beginning him to stay, thanking him for being there and bathing in his reassurances that he’s not going anywhere.


	1108. Midnight x Lisanna + 'Eyes'

   Midnight came back to himself with a gasp as a loud cry broke through the haze of his magic, and it takes him a moment to realise he’s lost control and that even worse his magic is wrapped around Lisanna. It’s slow, reluctant to reply to his commands but eventually he drags it back, heart pounding as darts forward to find Lisanna huddled in the middle of the floor. He’s hesitant to reach out and touch her, cursing himself as a shudder works its way through her body…but it’s when he catches her whispering his name that he moves, cautiously closing the distance between them and crouching in front of her, hands shaking as he reaches for her.

“I’m so so…” His apology is cut off when she lifts her head to stare at him and he blinks, her eyes are blazing as she stares at him, but there is none of the fear or disgust that he had been expecting and he is stunned when she reaches out to brush trembling fingers against his cheek. “Lisanna?”

“Is that what it’s like for you…? Is that what your magic does to you at night?”


	1109. RoLi + 'Return'

   Lisanna wakes gasping, Rogue’s name on the tip of her tongue and tears slowly rolling down her cheeks and she knows it’s a miracle that she hadn’t woken the Dragon-slayer…and a relief. Sniffling she rolls onto her side so that she can study him, eyes focused on the slow rise and fall of his chest and the peaceful expression on his face, so at odds with the twisted expressions she had seen in her dreams. It’s not the first time she’s had a nightmare about losing him to the shadows, although she always tries her best to hide those concerns from him, knowing that it still scares him just how close the darkness is…but it’s the first dream in a long time where she wasn’t able to bring him back. Every other time she’s found a way to appeal to him, to get her mate to return to his usual gentle self, to bring him home…but tonight her words had fallen on deaf ears, the shadows devouring her along with him when she had tried…and she’s trembling as she presses herself closer to him, needing to be close, to feel his heart beating beneath her ear.

_Please…don’t leave me…_


	1110. RoLi + 'Midnight'

   Rogue is yawning as he stumbles into the living room, a bleary-eyed glance at the clock telling him that it’s nearly midnight and all he wants to do is curl up in bed with his mate, but he has a feeling that plan will be a long time coming as he spots Lisanna huddled on the couch surrounded by books. He has no idea what she’s researching and every attempt at asking has been bet with panicked looks, and even more panicked lies which are doing nothing for his nerves…and he has no idea what to do, which scares him more than anything else.

“Lisanna…” He barely gets a response and something snaps inside him, and he moves across to crouch in front of her with a low growl, pleased when blue eyes immediately dart to him. “What is going on? It’s nearly midnight and you’re still reading? What are you even looking for?” He’s unprepared for the sob that wracks her, or the way she lunges for him a moment later, wrapping him up in a tight hug that he’s quick to return. “Lisanna…?”

“I’m trying to find a way to keep you safe…”


	1111. GrayLu + 'Cool'

   Gray sighed as Lucy glanced away as soon as he approached, trying to hide the scar marring her cheek from his sight and he swallowed back a growl before reaching out and catching her chin with gentle fingers. He ignored the quiet protest that met his actions, moving his fingers so that he could lightly trace the scar before leaning in to press his lips against it, peppering butterfly kisses across the mark, feeling the tension slowly fading from his body.

“G-Gray…”

“You’re the one that told me scars are cool, right?” He asks, gently teasing as he pulls back to study her with soft eyes, fingers lingering against the scar. “Did you really think this would change how I would feel about you?” He can see the truth in her eyes even when she shakes his head, but he doesn’t call her on the lie, instead pulling her close so that he can kiss her properly.


	1112. NaLu + 'Kidnapping'

   Lucy wondered how there were even still people in Fiore who were daft enough to try and kidnap her, leaning back against the wall and rubbing at the bruises now marring her arm, before rolling her eyes as she heard Natsu’s voice reaching new levels. Glancing up she winced as one of her would be captors flew past her, almost feeling sympathy for him when she heard the dull crunch as he collided with the wall before her attention was caught by Natsu. The Dragon-slayer was furious, olive eyes blazing and there was no trace of his usual grin as his flames lashed out, tearing through their opponents as though they were nothing…and part of her wanted to caution him as she took in the destruction he was causing, especially when they still had to complete the job and she had rent to pay…but another part of her loved watching him like this, not that she would ever tell him. Seeing a couple of them beginning to rise again she scowled, one hand dropping to her keys whilst she drew her whip with the other hand, expertly scattering them with a vicious flick…she might like the warm feeling that came from Natsu’s protection, but it went two ways and she hastily slipped into position at his back.


	1113. Bixanna + 'Shield'

    There’s no strength left in her legs and she can feel herself falling, her transformation wavering and fading as her magic runs out as she hits the ground and she tenses…she’s a sitting target and she knows it, weakly lifting her head, blue eyes widening at the sight of the blades rushing towards her. Her body is refusing to move, pushed to its limits and all she can do is squeeze her eyes shut and wait…but just as she’s sure she’s out of time a shadow moves in front of her, and her eyes fly open at the pained cry that follows and for a moment she can’t breathe. Bickslow is stood in front of her, crimson eyes wide, and as she watches he meets her gaze, a weak grin tugging at his lips even as he begins to fall and it’s all that she can do to catch him, lowering him the rest of the way as he coughs weakly. She feels the blood that lands on her skin, shuddering at the sensation, but it pales in comparison as she holds him close and her trembling hands feel the blades embedded in his back and a broken sob wells up as he whimpers at the touch before leaning into her.

“I thought I was going to lose you…”


	1114. Ajvel + 'Firecrackers'

    Ajeel knew that he was playing with fire, literally and figuratively, but desperate times called for     desperate measures and there was only so long he could endure Invel giving him the cold shoulder. He knew that he had been reckless on his last mission but was nothing new and he couldn’t understand why the Ice mage was in such a snit over it, but the fact remained that he had been banned from their room for three days, the doors iced shut to keep him out. Gritting his teeth, he glanced down at the firecrackers he had snuck out of supplies, somehow, he had a feeling that the others weren’t going to appreciate this, but he could endure their wrath better than Invel’s silence. With fresh determination, he lit as many as he could before tossing them into the hallway and diving for cover, clamping his hands over his ears just in time although it did little to soften the noise and he winced…that was louder than he’d expected. The last one had barely gone off, a little behind the others when he heard the distinctive sound of ice cracking and he peered around the corner just in time to see their bedroom door creaking open, although the flicker of triumph was short lived when he caught the furious expression on Invel’s face.


	1115. Gajuvia + 'Jealousy'

    Juvia jumped when warm arms suddenly slipped around her waist, distracting her from the spectacle of Gray and Natsu brawling in the street and she sighed, leaning back against the familiar body before tilting her head up to smile at Gajeel. The Dragon-slayer was scowling, and her smile slowly faded…it had been a few days since they’d last seen one another as he’d been away on a job and she’d been looking forward to his return. Before she could demand what was wrong his nose dropped to the crook of her neck and she had to hold back a giggle as he snuffled against her skin, the sensation tickling, before abruptly he began to rub his cheek against her with a low growl.

“You smell of him…” She nearly missed the quiet grumble, but her expression softened with understanding, realizing that she must smell completely of Gray after that unison raid and silently she tilted her head to give Gajeel better access.


	1116. Gajuvia + 'Stop'

“JUVIA!” Gajeel cursed as his voice was lost over the roar of the waves, lifting a hand to try and shield his face from the rain and spray filling the air, panic flooding him as he lost sight of the water mage for a moment. It had been years since he had seen her lose control like this, and her magic had grown since there and he honestly wasn’t sure that he could stop her now…or if he wanted to…his own grief at their loss making him falter for a moment. In the end though he pushed that thought away, they had already lost too much…there was no way he was going to lose her as well, and with that thought he dove into the water, praying that she was still able to recognize him as he fought against the current. “JUVIA!” Water filled his mouth and he spluttered, gasping for breath as he clawed his way back to the surface. “Juvia… please stop this…”

_I can’t lose you too…_


	1117. End!Natsu x Lisanna + 'Dream'

    Lisanna stiffens as she hears Natsu whimpering in his sleep, hating that her instinctive reaction was to tense rather than to rush to himself and she’s still scolding herself even as she scoots across to the far side of the room. He’s curled in a tiny ball, the distress of his face tugging at her heart, and looking at him like this it’s easy to ignore the changes…the curved horns nestled in his hair, the rust-coloured scales covering large swathes of skin and the clawed fingers which are currently clutching at his blanket. There’s no hesitation this time when she reaches out to run her fingers through his hair, careful of the sensitive horns, smiling when his expression begins to even out and he leans into the touch. Part of her is curious as to what he’s dreaming about, do demons dream the same as humans? But it pales in comparison to the need to soothe him when he whimpers again, and this time she leans down to press a gentle kiss to a scaled cheek.

“It’s okay…I’m here Natsu, I’m here…”


	1118. End!Natsu x Lisanna + 'Heal'

    Lisanna can’t hold back a hiss as a claw accidentally catches her injured arm and Natsu immediately freezes, amber eyes flickering with alarm as he rears back, a soft apologetic noise in the back of his throat and she immediately softens.

“It’s okay, you’re doing a good job,” she murmurs softly, reassuring, managing a weak smile through the pain as he inches closer again, his eyes never leaving her face as he reaches for her arm again. It’s amazing to watch how gentle he’s trying to be, especially after seeing him tearing through Zeref’s forces with a ferocity that had terrified her. Feeling him hesitating again she holds her arm out again, trusting him, and she sees his eyes widen at the gesture before a soft smile…one so reminiscent of her Natsu that she feels herself tearing up…creeps across his face, and she’s stunned when he takes a deep breath, a conflicted expression replacing the smile before he growls to himself and refocus on her.

“Thank you…for trusting me.”

“Always.”


	1119. End!Natsu x Lisanna + 'Kiss'

   Heat was lashing at her skin, not the gentle warmth that she had always associated with her best friend, but a raging force that she feared might destroy her…destroy them both…at a moment’s notice. Every instinct in her body was screaming at her to escape, to flee, her darker thoughts telling her that it was already too late and that the person…creature…in front of her held no trace of the Natsu she loved. She ruthlessly squashed that part of herself, Natsu would never lose that easily and he had come for her, he had found her in a different world…how could she give up now when he was still right there in front of him. It was easier said than done, pain washing over as she reached out to grip him, flames lashing against her skin but she held on, not flinching at the feel of scales beneath her fingers…this is Natsu…it doesn’t matter what form he’s in, he’s Natsu. She clung to that thought, that belief as she leaned up to press her lips against his, tears trickling down her cheeks as she felt him stiffen, a low growl rumbling through him rather than the response she’d been praying for and she felt her heart shattering even as the flames around them whipped higher.


	1120. End!Natsu x Lisanna + 'Finale'

   Lisanna could barely breathe, her vision blurred with tears as she staggered forward on trembling legs before collapsing at Natsu’s side, her hands trembling as she reached for him.

“Why…?” The question tiptoed out on a shuddering breath, her fingers clenching against scaled skin… fresh tears trickling down her cheeks as wild, amber eyes slowly shifted to focus on her, a low whimper slipping free as he reached up to brush at her tears with a clawed finger and she frantically grabbed his hand, holding it tightly against her cheek. “Why…?” She had thought that he was too far gone, that he hadn’t known that she was there…and yet at the last moment he had been there, flinging himself into the path of the blow that should have killed her, her name on his lips, the first word that had escaped since his loss of control. She almost doesn’t expect an answer now, but he shudders, staring at her for a moment before hesitantly opening his mouth almost as though he’s not sure that he can get the words out either.

“Because…he…I…love you.”


	1121. Bixanna + 'Accident'

   Lisanna sighed as she realised that Bickslow still hadn’t looked at her and that his hand kept creeping towards her, only to be snatched back at the last minute. Wincing she shifted so that she could reach out and twine their fingers together, ignoring the dark glare from the healer who had caught the movement, and instead focusing on the crimson eyes that had widened at her touch.

“Stop looking at me like that, it was an accident,” she scolds him, gently tugging him closer, smiling when he finally settles on the edge of the bed. “Bickslow…”

“But I hurt you.” His voice is barely a whisper as he reaches up with a trembling hand to ghost over the bandage covering his head, and she sighs before reaching up to catch that hand as well, squeezing it softly.

“It’s still an accident…”


	1122. Bixanna + 'Moonlight'

   Lisanna smiles when she feels Bickslow’s fingers creeping into hair, turning to peer up at him when he begins to gently toy with it, breath catching at the softness in his eyes…the adoration. She’s noticed before how much he loves playing with hair and she has to admit that it’s one of her favourite sensations as well, but she’s never seen him looking at her quite like that.

“Bickslow…?” He must’ve understood the silent question in her words, his expression softening as he lifted a strand of her hair to his lips, kissing it softly and there’s something about the gesture that brings tears to her eyes and it takes her a couple of attempts to get her voice to work again. “What…?”

“It’s like the moonlight,” he explains, colouring slightly as her eyes widen at his words, before leaning in to gently capture her lips, fingers still tangled in her hair. “Beautiful…just like you.”


	1123. Freed Justine + 'Hanahaki'

    There were tears in Freed’s eyes as he stared down at the book in his lap, he had pulled it down without thinking, wanting something to distract him from his thoughts. Instead it felt like everything was rising up around him as he reached out with a trembling finger to touch the flower petals that he had tucked so lovingly between the page’s months ago…the enormity of what he had given up hitting him once more. There’s an odd emptiness in the middle of his emotions, a calm that feels out of place in the storm rising around him once, the feelings that had once consumed him gone and replaced with a dull ache that matches the scar across his chest.

“It was the only way…” He whispers, not sure who he’s trying to convince…it had been the only way he could endure, the only way to preserve their friendship, their team when the petals he been coughing up had threatened to tear it all apart…and yet now staring at the few petals he had preserved, he couldn’t help but wish that he had taken a different path.


	1124. EndLu + 'Identity'

The mirror calls to him, an irresistible cry that finds him standing in front of it yet again, amber eyes narrow as he stares at his reflection…searching for something, the same something that keeps him awake at night, the thing that seems to bring tears to the eyes of his friends when they’re around him. Instead he finds himself staring at an unfamiliar face that feels like it should be familiar, a tightness in his chest as he meets his own gaze, the amber of his eyes leaving him uneasy as though that’s not how they’re supposed to be. “Natsu?” He tilts his head at the soft voice, a trickle of awareness seeping in, a smile that he has no control of slipping onto his face as he finds Lucy standing in the doorway and studying him with concern. She’s the only one who looks at him as though there’s nothing missing, and it’s her voice, her words that ease the tightness in his chest. He knows that he’s not Natsu…not really, not anymore...but the fact that she sees him as he is, and as he was, is enough for now.


	1125. NaLi + 'Identity'

   It’s Natsu who notices first, catching the way her smile falters when she thinks no one is watching, and the way that she’s silent when in the past, she would have been laughing and chatting with the rest of them. He’s the one who chases after her when she slips out of the guild, silently trailing her to the graveyard, shuddering slightly when she comes to a halt in front of the grave that they’re in the process of having removed.

“Who am I, Natsu?” He should’ve known that she would realise he was there, he’d never once managed to sneak up on her and he doesn’t try to now, stepping up behind her and cautiously wrapping his arms around her, feeling the minute tremors wracking her body.

“You’re Lisanna.” To him that answers everything, but he can feel the tension, the way she continues to shiver and he presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head before continuing in a soft voice. “You’re my best friend. You’re Mira and Elfman’s little sister. You’re a Fairy Tail wizard…and you’re the one I love.”


	1126. Mira & Natsu (Brotp) + Snowman

“Come on.” Natsu looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, blinking when he found Mira smiling down at him, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed from the snow fight that was just winding down behind them.

“What?”

“We’re going to build snowmen, Master has promised a prize for the best one and I need a partner,” Mira replies, seeing the way olive eyes narrow in suspicion…over the years they’ve all tried to involve Natsu in playing the snow, but his natural heat makes it difficult and there’s been countless arguments and brawls after he’s inadvertently melted everything. “Please…?” She knows there’s every chance that their snowman will end up as nothing more than a hat and scarf floating in a puddle, but she doesn’t care, and Natsu must’ve realised that because slowly a shy grin creeps across his face and he nods, letting her pull him to his feet.


	1127. Laki x Bacchus + 'Compassion'

“Here,” she can feel her cheeks heating up slightly when Bacchus glances up at her, eyes narrowing as he takes in the box of chocolates she holding out to him, before he looks up at her. She wasn’t even sure what had possessed her to come and see him…but something had shifted in her chest when she had caught sight of everyone crowding around Elfman on the far side of the infirmary, whilst Bacchus had been left on his own after chasing his teammates away. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” It’s clearly more an automatic response than anything, but he finally moves, hesitantly taking the box she is still holding towards him and staring at it for a moment. “Why…?”

“No one should be on their own…especially after a fight like that,” Laki explains, trying to make it sound as casual as possible and fairly sure that her flaming cheeks are giving her away…it’s the truth, it had been the sight of him alone that had made her come across to him…but there’s also the way her heart had sped up whilst watching him fight and the way her gaze had been drawn to him when the guilds had gathered the night before.


	1128. Fraxus + 'Age'

    Laxus smiled softly as he felt Freed beginning to stir in his arms, gently running his fingers through his mate’s hair, tracing the path of a silvery strand and admiring the contrast it made against the green. He knew that there were times when Freed was self-conscious about the increasing amounts of silver in his hair, doubts that he was always quick to silence, because in his eyes the other man had never looked so beautiful. They’re both older now, age leaving its traces on both of them in the form of greying hair, laughter lines that no longer fade… but they’re merely physical changes…when Laxus looks at Freed all he sees is the man who had stubbornly forced his way into the spot at his side and never left, working his way into his heart. The adoration in sleepy turquoise eyes as Freed finally wakes, peering up at him for a moment before cuddling closer tells him that the Rune mage feels the same, and there is a warmth in his chest as he leans down to press a kiss to Freed’s temple.

“I love you.”

_Now and always…_


	1129. Fraxus + 'Crimson'

   There’s a crimson haze to the world around him, and it takes Laxus a moment to notice the sharp pain lancing through his head or the blood that is trickling down his face, and he blinks lifting his hand to it and staring as his fingers come away stained red. It hurts, but it could be worse…it should be worse… he’s fairly sure that last attack should have killed him, and there’s a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that has nothing to do with the pain in his head. His vision blurs when he turns, but enough for him to catch the familiar flash of green…green that is now stained with the same crimson as his fingers, and for a moment the world tilts dangerously.

“Freed…” There’s no answer, and a small a part of him already knows that there’s isn’t going to be one, and for a moment all he can see is crimson…but then he’s moving, staggering forward on shaky legs, because he can’t accept that…he won’t accept that, a broken sob welling up, the crimson intensifying as he reaches his mate’s side. “Freed....”


	1130. Fraxus + 'Heat'

    Freed’s world has narrowed down to the fire that’s burning just beneath his skin, sweat trickling down his face as he curls in on himself, frantically pressing down on his stomach to try and ease the cramps that have been plaguing him since his heat started. It’s at times like this that he wants to snap and snarl at anyone who’s ever said they’d like to know what it’s like to go into heat, the fools that have bought into the rumours of a week of pleasure…instead he finds himself whimpering, reaching out for his own mate, only to come up short when he remembers that Laxus had gone to get water for him, another whimper slipping free as he felt himself teetering on the edge of weeping. He wanted his mate.

“Hey…” It’s almost as though his thoughts had summoned the Dragon-slayer, although Freed has a feeling that more time has passed that he realises, lifting his head to peer at his mate with damp eyes. The bottle of water in the blond’s hands is tempting, but it’s not what he wants right now and he whimpers again, reaching for Laxus, relief washing over him when his mate immediately takes the hint and slips onto the bed beside him. “I’m here,” the words soothe him, but not as much as the warm arms that pull him closer and he feels himself calming, right until his stomach cramps again and drawing another groan from his lips.


	1131. Fraxus + 'Slip'

   Freed tensed as he heard movement behind him, easily recognising the heavy tread of Laxus’s footsteps and he wanted to curse, he’d hoped that it would take longer for the Dragon-slayer to find him even though he knew just how good the blond’s sense of smell was.

“Freed…”

“I’m sorry,” Freed cut him off, panic flooding him at the softness in Laxus’s voice, huddling in on himself as he felt the Dragon-slayer inching closer. “It just slipped out, I…” He yelps a moment later when he’s suddenly yanked back against a solid chest, warm arms rising to hold him in place whilst a gentle hand grips his chin, tilting him upwards and his breath catches at the look in the blue eyes that meet his frightened gaze.

“I love you too,” Laxus murmurs and Freed is still trying to process the fact that his words were being returned when he felt lips on his, a chaste touch, filled with hope and sincerity…and there are tears in his eyes when they pull apart, the realisation that he hadn’t screwed everything up slowly creeping in, along with a warm that seems to fill his entire body.


	1132. Orfus + 'Childhood'

“I can just imagine you as a child,” Rufus murmured, smiling softly as he traced mindless patterns across Orga’s chest, noting which spots made the older man shiver. “I bet you were a little hellion…” Not that different from how he was now, he added to himself with a smirk, remembering Sting’s lecture the day before about the amount of destruction Orga had caused on their last job.

“Hah, I was a terror…I think I spent most my childhood grounded,” Orga admitted with a laugh, gently running his fingers through Rufus’s hair for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. “I bet you were just as bad, but I bet you were able to get away with it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Rufus retorted with a haughty expression, drawing a laugh from the God-slayer before he smirked. “But I can tell you I was never grounded…not even once.”


	1133. Orfus + 'First Meeting'

   Orga frowned as he studied the door in front of him, he had been tasked with freeing anyone in the cells that they’d discovered beneath the dark guild they were in the process of dismantling, a dismal task as the prisoners weren’t well treated…but it had been easy…the guild had put all their faith in their reputation rather than defence mechanisms and the doors had given way to a sharp kick. This door was different, heavy bolts lined one side of the door and when he squinted he could see runes flickering across the wood and he scowled…who warranted this level of containment? He hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was going to be friend or foe before shrugging, he had his orders and he was curious and he pressed a hand against the door, ignoring the sting from the runes and pushing his magic against them. It was a crude method, but a couple of minutes he felt the barrier shatter under the force of his magic and he hastily set to work dismantling the other locks with more speed than finesse, nearly tearing the door off when he flung it open and came up short. At first, he had thought that the cell was empty, but then he detected movement in the far corner, eyes widening as he took in the frail figure huddled in the corner and freezing when his halting step forward was met with a frightened whimper, wild green eyes meeting his gaze for a moment.


	1134. Orfus + 'Lonely'

    Orga came to an abrupt halt as he slipped in through the front door, he had been trying to be quiet so that he wouldn’t disturb Rufus who should’ve been in bed…instead his partner was sat on the stairs, dozing as he leant against the wall, a frown lingering even in sleep.

“Rufus?” Orga called softly, closing the door behind him and moving across to crouch in front of Rufus just as the Memory mage stirred with a soft grumble, green eyes blinking open and widening as they settled on him. The God-slayer was caught by surprise when rather than greeting him, Rufus sprang at him and he thanked his quick reflexed when he managed to steady himself enough to support both of them, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man as he felt just how tightly Rufus was clinging to him. “Is everything okay?”

“I missed you…” Rufus mumbled into his shoulder, fingers tightening. I was lonely, Orga heard the unspoken words, well aware that even now the younger man feared being left behind, being left alone as he had been as a child, and he was gentle as he pulled back.

“I missed you too…but I’m home now.”


	1135. Gray x Rufus + 'First Time' (Nsfw)

“Stop that,” Rufus ordered sternly, pausing so that he could reach down and gently push Gray’s hands away from his face, stopping the Ice mage from hiding his expression and the delicious noise that he was making. Seeing a flicker of something darker in Gray’s expression he softened, gently kissing each finger and both palms before gently moving down to the Ice mage’s side, and turning his attentions to Gray’s face, peppering the flushed skin with butterfly kisses. He could see Gray getting more and more flustered under the attention, and he smirked when he felt Gray beginning to push back against him, trying to get him to move again but he ignored the hint and instead trailed kisses down the side of his neck…teasing, waiting until finally he felt Gray’s fingers digging into his back, no doubt hard to bruise and he lifted an eyebrow in question.

“Damn it Rufus…just move already…please…” That was the command he had been waiting for, and he obeyed at once, relishing the whine that greeted his movement, drinking in the soft moans and gasps that were no longer hidden as the Ice mage was more intent on clinging to him now.


	1136. Thunder Legion (OT4) + 'Blanket'

    Laxus sighed as he heard the bickering coming from the bedroom, they had been arguing over the covers when he had got up to go to the bathroom and by the sounds of it they were no closer to resolving the issue and he felt like banging his head against the wall. It was times like that this that he wanted to throttle them, because as much as he loved them there was only so much of four strong personalities butting together that he could take. He finished washing his hands and frowned as he realised that silence had finally fallen, suspicion rising as he listened for a moment and caught nothing more than soft breathing and sounded suspiciously like suppressed giggles, and he actually hesitated before stepping out of the bathroom. He was torn between exasperation and amusement when he saw the sight that awaited him, the three of them had managed to spread out until they had taken over the entire bed, an easy task with Bickslow’s long limbs and Ever’s perchance for sleeping like a starfish…and he knew even before Freed looked at him with wide, innocent eyes what they wanted.

“Laxus…” He didn’t even give the Rune mage chance to finish, moving across to the bed and flopping down across them with a grunt, deliberately shifting to wind them up before settling with a grin, head cushioned against Bickslow’s shoulder and his feet nudging Evergreen’s.

“There…you have your human blanket, are you happy now?”


	1137. Stingue + 'Red'

    They were supposed to be black and white, shadow and light, there wasn’t meant to be a third colour lying between them…there wasn’t meant to be crimson staining the white, until it could barely be called white anymore. Rogue knew the moment that he saw it that this wasn’t something that could be fixed, there was too much too blood, the wounds were too deep and help was too far away…that didn’t stop him from lying through his teeth, desperate reassurances falling from trembling lips when Sting stirred weakly in his arms, blue eyes already dulling.

“You’re going to be fine. Help is coming so just hold on a little longer.” Lies, what was worse was the realisation in Sting’s eyes, the way he struggled to meet Rogue’s gaze even as he clawed at his arms as though to keep the Shadow mage’s eyes on him. Lies which died on the tip on his tongue as Sting doubled over, coughing wetly against him, fresh crimson falling between them along with a silence that broke Rogue, tears on his cheeks as he clung to his mate. “Please…don’t do this.”


	1138. Orfus + 'Wolf'

“What did you do to him?” Rufus demanded, anger winning out over his fear as he glanced across at where Orga was straining against the restraints holding him in place. It would have been fine if his mate was just trying to free himself, but there was a wild look in Orga’s eyes and a lack of recognition in his gaze that scared him…and he found himself flinching when chains rattled, eyes widening when he realised that his opponent had just released the God-slayer.

   For a moment, there was no reaction, but then Orga lunged forward in an attempt to free himself, only to find no resistance holding him back and lightning crackled around him as he drew himself up to his full height for a moment, staring at Rufus. The Memory mage tensed when his partner moved, stalking forward and beginning to circle him like a wolf that had succeeded in trapping his prey, and only a quick lunge to the side saved him from the sudden burst of lightning that roared towards him…unfortunately bringing him closer to the other man, and he growled under his breath, realising that he couldn’t hold back even if it was Orga.

“I’m sorry….Memory Make: Karma of the Burning Land!”


	1139. Bacana + 'Snow'

   Cana rolled her eyes as she let Bacchus pull her under the mistletoe once more, steadfastly ignoring Mira squealing in the background and the wolf-whistles from some of her drunken guildmates, instead melting into the kiss. They had both drank in moderation, wanting to savour their first Christmas together as a couple, and now she felt pleasantly tipsy and happier than she had in years, wrapping her arm around his neck when he pulled back.

“Let’s go home,” she murmured, stealing another quick kiss before pulling away as well, willingly letting him grab her hand and twine their fingers together as she waved goodnight to the rest of the guild.

   Stepping outside they both shivered, the warmth of the guild’s fires and Natsu’s natural heat leaving them unprepared for the winter weather and Cana immediately huddled against Bacchus…before stilling as movement caught her attention. “Look…” She held out her free hand, smiling as a couple of snowflakes landed on her hand. “It’s going to be a white Christmas.”


	1140. Freed x Natsu x Gajeel + 'Drinking'

   Freed groaned as he stirred, feeling like there was someone banging a drum very loudly right in the middle of his head and he quickly discovered that moving and trying to open his eyes was a very bad idea. _What happened?_ For a wild moment, he wondered if he had been injured on a job, but as he woke up a little more he became aware of the warm bodies wrapped around his, familiar snoring hitting his ears and doing nothing for his headache…but stirring his memory and he groaned, remembering getting roped into the drinking competition just to stop his hot-headed mates from coming to blows.

“Freed?” The soft voice sounded deafening at the moment and he winced, whining a protest before opening his eyes to peer at Natsu, quickly focusing on the glass of water and tablets that the Fire mage was holding out towards. Slowly he pushed himself up, deliberately nudging Gajeel as he realised the other man was still asleep, before practically snatching the medicine and downing it as he glared at Natsu.

“Why aren’t you hungover?”

“My magic burns through the alcohol…” Any thoughts of forgiving Natsu for bringing him medicine disappeared at once, and he huddled in on himself as he accepted the water and sipped it gingerly.

“I hate both of you…”


	1141. Freed x Natsu x Gajeel + 'Teasing'

   Freed smirked as he caught a glimpse of Natsu squirming, his face bright red as he tried to have a normal conversation with his teammates and he couldn’t resist letting his magic flare, feeling the runes he had left on his mate’s skin warm up in response startling a shout out of Natsu. He laughed when he heard his mate frantically trying to make up an excuse, eyes narrowing as he watched Gajeel who had been sat beside Natsu leaning across to whisper something in his ears…promptly making the Fire mage whine under his breath as he buried his face in his hands. It was supposed to be payback for Natsu waking them ridiculously early the other morning, but the sight of their blushing mate was entirely too enticing, and Freed sighed…teasing was never one way these days…and he released his runes before rising to his feet and moving across to them, smirking when Natsu tried to glower at him, failing in his embarrassment and sounding more like a sulky child when he muttered.

“I hate both of you…”

“No, you don’t,” Freed countered, glimpsing the spark of excitement in the olive eyes and sharing a knowing look with Gajeel. “Let’s go home…” _So, we can remind you of that fact…_


	1142. Frevy + 'First Time' (nsfwish)

   Levy woke with a groan, feeling slightly sore as she stretched out, but the discomfort was quickly replaced with a smile as she pressed up against Freed and felt his arms tightening around her. His breath was tickling her shoulder as he grumbled, trying to stop her from escaping, not that she had any intention of going anywhere as she rolled over so that she was facing him. He looked peaceful, green hair splayed out between them and a small smile tugging at his lips…no sign of the blush that had darkened his skin the night before, although there was plenty of other evidence. She could feel herself blushing now as she reached out to ghost her fingers over the marks she had left on pale skin…it had been their first time, and it had taken her months to convince him that she was ready and she hadn’t been holding back…amused that when it had come down to it he had been the shyer of the two, and she couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss a particularly deep bruise, smiling when turquoise eyes drifted open to stare at her.

“Behave yourself…”


	1143. Frevy + 'Bookshelf'

   _Just a bit further…just a little more…_ Triumph rushed through her for a moment as her fingers finally caught the edge of the book she had been reaching for, but before she could grasp it properly there was an ominous creak, followed by a groan and suddenly she was falling backwards. The shelf and the books it had been holding tumbling after her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain that was about to follow and caught by surprise when instead she slammed into something warm and solid. Her eyes flying open just in time to see runes forming above her, deflecting the shelf and books off to the side, and she gaped at the sight before tilting her head to find Freed frowning down at her and she blushed as she realised that he was cradling her in his arms.

“Oops…” His expression tightened for a moment, but then he sighed, ducking his head so that he could kiss her on the forehead before setting her back on her feet.

“At least let me check the shelves before you go climbing again?”


	1144. NaLu + 'Coffee'

   Natsu cautiously stuck his head around the bedroom door, ready to yank it back if his mate showed any signs of throwing something else at him, but Lucy was sat up now and looking half awake. He must’ve made some kind of noise because she lifted her head, blinking heavily and scowled at him, apparently still nowhere near ready to forgive him for waking her so early. Part of him was tempted to flee whilst he had the chance, at this time of morning she was scarier than Erza ever was, but instead he took a deep breath and slipped into the room holding his peace offering in front of him like a shield.

“Coffee?” He could see the conflicted expression on her face, her eyes darting between him and the steaming mug in his hands as she debated her options and he waited with bated breath.

“Give it to me.”


	1145. NaLu + 'Cuddly'

   Lucy smiled as she glanced across at the bed, amused to see that Natsu was fast asleep and snoring softly despite his adamant claims that he would still be awake when she finished writing. He was cute when he was asleep…and when he was awake, she admitted to herself at least…watching as he snuffled under his breath, and giggling as she watched him pulling her pillow close and cuddling into it. He had never been shy about physical contact, but he was always more insistent on cuddling when it was just the two of them and especially when he was sleepy or asleep.

   Sure, enough when she slipped into bed a few minutes later she found herself immediately being accosted by the Dragon-slayer, the pillow immediately abandoned in her favour and she rolled her eyes, smiling when he curled around her with a contented hum. It was warm, almost too warm…but she felt safe in his arms, at home and so she sank into his hold, hands moving down to rest on top of his as she let her eyes drift shut.


	1146. Sting x Gray x Natsu + 'Teddy'

   Gray was rapidly coming to the conclusion that this obsession with cuddling had to be a Dragon-slayer thing, because it seemed that no matter where he was, he would always have at least one of his mates snuggling against him within minutes of sitting down…and more often than not he would find himself bracketed between the two of them.

“Do I look like a teddy bear to you?” He demanded as he once again found himself bracketed by them as they sat in the guild, feeling a little stifled with their arms around him. He felt them both stiffen at his tone, and he hastily grabbed their hands when they moved to release him. “I’m not complaining…not really, I was just curious…”

“You’re ours…” Natsu began hesitantly, glancing across at Sting for help and the blond sighed before nodding and letting his head fall against Gray’s shoulder as he explained.

“We like reminding people, and ourselves of that fact…”


	1147. Sting x Gray x Natsu + 'Fire'

“Natsu! NATSU!” Eventually it was Sting’s frantic shout that roused the Fire mage from his nightmare, and he blinked, registering the thing that their bedroom was on fire, flames spreading out from him and he stiffened. It wasn’t the first time he’d done this, losing control of his magic in response to his nightmares, but it had been getting worse and suddenly it felt like he couldn’t breathe…he was doing this…he was endangering his mates.

“Sting get him!” He didn’t register the chill seeping through the air and replacing the heat of his flames, ice creeping across the room and devouring the flames…only reacting when warm arms wrapped around him and he found himself pulled against Sting, the familiar scent relaxing him for a moment before he tensed, fresh panic flooding him at the thought that he might hurt his mate and he immediately tried to free himself. Sting wasn’t for letting go though, tightening his hold and whispering reassurances in his ears and a moment later he was joined by Gray, the Ice mage hugging Natsu from the other side. “Natsu, you need to calm down! We’re safe…you’re safe…and we’re going to find a way to fix this. So please, calm down.”


	1148. Sting x Gray x Natsu + 'Candy'

“Please…” Sting pleaded cuddling into the Ice mage from behind and resting his head on Gray’s shoulder, peering longingly down at the bowl of candy that Gray was clinging to having realised that if he left it unattended the two Dragon-slayers would quite happily devour it all. “Just one piece…”

“No,” Gray scolded reaching up with one hand to bop his mate on the nose, smirking at the whine that greeted the gesture. “You wouldn’t stop at just one piece, besides I already told Natsu no.” Which was why it was just the two of them at the moment, the Fire mage having taken off in a sulk to see if he could convince Mira to give him some of the guild’s Halloween candy.


	1149. Sting x Gray x Natsu + 'Oops'

    Sting opened his mouth and then closed it again without saying a word, not sure what he could say as he stared in disbelief at the remains of what had been a town hall barely moments before. He had gone haring off after one of the bandits who’d tried to flee, trusting his mates to round up the others and keep them under control…realising that something had gone horribly wrong when he’d heard the loud rumble of an explosion.

“What happened…?”

“We…” Gray shifted uneasily, glancing at Natsu with a scowl…not that Sting needed that hint to tell him who was mostly responsible for this mess, although he had a feeling that Gray had probably helped more than he was willing to admit. Not that it stopped him from turning narrowed eyes towards the Fire mage who squirmed under their gazes, before trying to offer them a winning smile.

“Oops…?”


	1150. Laxus + Sting + 'Bed' (Nsfw)

   Sting’s yelp faded away into silence, and for a moment all they could do was stare at one another, torn between disbelief, embarrassment and a growing desire to laugh. In the end the latter won out, Laxus breaking first, chuckling as he pulled Sting on top of him so that he wasn’t laid in the fragments of what had been their bed until two minutes ago. Sting lasted another moment, lifting his head to survey the destruction and feeling the chuckles vibrating through his mate, before finally he snorted and let his head fall back against Laxus’s chest.

“I can’t believe you broke the bed,” he muttered, poking at Laxus who grabbed his hand and held it tight to protect himself, pouting at Sting with a mock hurt expression.

“I had help…” He pointed out, letting his other hand wander lower, deliberately teasing spots that he knew were particularly sensitive and smirking when Sting growled at him, yanking his hand free so that he could poke him again.

“I am not having sex in the middle of our broken bed!”


	1151. Laxus + Sting + 'Exceed'

   Laxus could tell that there was something bothering his mate, Sting had been unusually quiet all morning, quietly toying with the material of his shirt as they sat curled around one another. However, he had learnt the hard way that if he pushed before the other was ready to speak then he would never find out what was bothering him, and so he settled for gently running his fingers through Sting’s hair and waiting for him to break the silence.

“Does it ever bother you?” Sting finally asked, tilting his head up just in time to catch the confused expression that flitted across Laxus’s face. “That you don’t have an Exceed I mean?”

“No,” Laxus was quick to reassure, torn between amusement and affection that Sting had been worrying about this, letting his fingers come to rest against his mate’s cheek. “It wasn’t that long ago that I was in no position to have someone that close to me, and now I have my guild, my team…and more importantly I have you.”

“And Lector.”


	1152. Laxus + Sting + 'Learn'

    Sting smiled as he heard the unhappy growl rumbling in Laxus’s chest, the vibration soothing from where he was curled up against his mate and he nuzzled into the sensation for a moment. He wasn’t sure whether it was because they had finally mated, or whether it was just that being in close proximity with a true Dragon-slayer had brought out Laxus’s latent Draconic instincts…but the Lightning mage had been a mess the last few days, growling when someone came too close, scenting both him and their house. It made Sting’s own draconic side happy, but it was also amusing to watch because he could remember how Laxus had laughed when he’d been slowly working through their house and scent marking everything back he first moved in.

“Stop laughing,” Laxus grumbled in his ear, sounding petulant even as he pulled Sting closer and buried his nose against the mating mark behind his ear. “I hate this…”

“No you don’t,” Sting retorted, fully aware that Laxus liked the fact that he was becoming more like the other Dragon-slayers even if he would never admit it aloud, and his voice softened as he heard another unhappy growl, reaching up to press a kiss to the underside of Laxus’s jaw. “You’ll learn to control it.”


	1153. Laxus + Sting + 'Blond'

   Sting came to a halt as he stepped into the kitchen, blinking and then blinking again in the hopes that the sight in front of him would disappear…but no, nothing changed and the unhappy scowl on Laxus’s face told him that he wasn’t imagining things.

“What happened?”

“Bickslow…” Laxus snarled, before deflated, reaching up to tug at his now green hair. “We need to fix this and then I’m going to kill him.” Sting groaned, unfortunately it wasn’t the worst prank that the Seith mage had played on either of them, but…moving closer he reached up, briefly brushing the back of Laxus’s hand before running them through his mate’s hair.

“I’ll go and get some dye after breakfast and see if we can get you back to being blond before lunchtime,” he promised, leaning up to steal a kiss before smirking. “Then we’ll see about payback.”


	1154. Sting x Gray x Natsu + 'Silence'

    Natsu had never been good with silence, it reminded him too much of waking up that day to find that Igneel was gone, it was why he loved the guild and its chaotic atmosphere. It was why he had never complained when Gray and Sting woke him ridiculously early by banging around kitchen, or enjoying themselves in the silence, it filled the void with warmth and life and reassured him that he wasn’t alone any more. It was why he had tried to spend as much time as possible with his mates, because even when they were quiet, there was always the sound of their breathing, their heartbeats for him to focus on, little noises…little reassurances that even then he wasn’t alone. It made the silence that cloaked the house now all the more painful, because he was waiting…constantly waiting for some sign that they were still there, that they were still alive, that he wasn’t alone again.

_Why? Why can’t I hear you?_


	1155. Sting x Gray x Natsu + 'Exchange'

“What the hell were you thinking?” Gray knew that he wasn’t being fair, that Sting didn’t like the situation any more than he did…but the blond hadn’t spoken out, he hadn’t fought when their idiotic mate had handed himself over in exchange for their safety. His scowl fading a little as he turned to look at Sting, gaze lingering on the bandages covering his torso for a minute before he lifted his head, stilling when he met blazing blue eyes.

“We’re going to get him back,” Sting’s voice was level, calm…to calm, something that told Gray that he was barely holding onto his temper right now. “That was why I didn’t speak out…I saw the way Natsu was looking at us. He wanted to keep us safe, but he was also trusting that we would get him back.” Gray grimaced, there was never any doubt that they were going to get Natsu back, but the Fire mage shouldn’t have needed rescuing in the first place…but Sting was watching him, waiting for a response and he sighed.

“I know we’re going to get him back…then I’m going to punch him for pulling this stunt.”


	1156. Sting x Gray x Natsu + 'Bright'

“I’ve got to…”

“Lie down and let us look after you,” Gray cut in sternly, arching an eyebrow when Sting pouted him, knowing full well that hadn’t been what the blond was going to say. Softening he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to brush sweaty blond strands away from his mate’s face, smiling when Sting leant into the touch with a sigh. Both he and Natsu had been waiting for this moment, fully aware that Sting was burning himself out splitting his time between them, taking care of his guild and missions…he had been shining brighter than ever, and they knew all too well that even he was going to burn out at some point… it didn’t make being proved right any easier to bear.

“Is he fighting you already?” Natsu asked as he stepped back into the room, eyes soft for a moment as he watched the pair of them, before he scowled back at Sting who’d bristled at his question. “I told you we should have tied him down.”

“Natsu!”


	1157. Sting x Gray x Natsu + 'Alone'

   Sting grumbled under his breath, hands stilling as he realised that he was reaching for his mates even though he knew they weren’t there, and his fingers tightened against cool sheets rather than skin. He had only seen them a couple of days ago, before he’d had to head back to Sabertooth for a few days at least, but now his bed felt too big, too empty and he swallowed thickly when he realised that he was alone. In the early days of their relationship that had been fine, hell sometimes alone time had been absolutely necessary especially when Natsu and Gray were in a bickering mood…but now…he sighed again, rolling over and pushing his nose into the pillows, but it had been weeks since they had been here and there was only the slightest hint of their scents to be found.

“Anyone would think he missed us…” Sting stilled at the teasing voice, barely daring to breathe for fear it would be a dream, but then the bed was dipping on either side of him and suddenly there were two bodies, one unnaturally hot and the other on the cool side pressing against him and he finally dared to look. Natsu and Gray smiled back at him, curling closer and suddenly he could breathe again, a tremulous smile crossing his lips as he reached for them.

“I did…”


	1158. Sting x Gray x Natsu + 'Money'

   Gray and Sting shared a bewildered glance when Natsu sighed and set aside the carved dragon he had been admiring for the last ten minutes, both of then catching the longing look in his eyes as he stepped away from it, and it was Sting who broke the silence.

“Aren’t you going to get it?” Natsu went pink, refusing to look at them as he muttered something about being completely broke after paying rent and Gray frowned in confusion, he still had a large sum of jewels from their last job and he knew that Natsu had got the same amount.

“But we just finished that job, how can you have spent it all already? Natsu?”

“I gave most of it back…I thought…I did so much damage,” Natsu muttered awkwardly, and Gray sighed in irritation because he knew that at least half the damage had been unavoidable and he had more than contributed to it, but seeing the unhappy frown on his mate’s face he moved forward to wrap him in a hug. Nodding in approval when Sting slipped away to buy the dragon for Natsu, it would be a nice surprise later once they’d reamed him out for not telling them he was going to pay for repairs so they could share the burden…or talk him out of it.


	1159. Sting x Gray x Natsu + 'Food'

   Gray sighed as he stared at the mountain of food on his plate, daunted by the sheer amount of it even though he was starving and had yet to eat any of it. This had been happening more and more, and if it had just been his idiotic mates thinking he could eat as much of them then he would have spoken up, but he knew that it was more than that…it was their way of showing they cared, that they worried that their voracious appetites would get in the way. But this is going too far…

“Guys, you do realise that you’re going to have to eat half of this, right?” He asked, reaching out to grasp their hands as he caught matching expressions of panic flitting across their faces, squeezing their fingers to soothe them. “I know you’re just looking after me, but there is no way I can eat this amount.”

“But…”

“Are you sure?”

_This was going to take a while to drill into their heads…_


	1160. Rogue x Gray x Natsu + 'Damn'

“Damn it,” Natsu cursed as he crouched beside Gray, hastily ripping the Ice mage’s discarded shirt into strips so that he could bind the nasty gash on his mate’s arm, trying not to focus on the fact that if Gray had been a little bit slower that cut would have been across his chest. “Gray…”

“I’m going to be fine,” Gray reassured him, voice tight as he tried not to cry out at the pressure on his injury…expression darkening as he lifted his head to glance across to where Rogue was sat huddled on his own, head buried against his knees to stop them seeing his face. “We need to look after Rogue…he’s…” _Slipping_ , the word hung unspoken and unnecessary in the air between them as they watched the shadows writhing around their mate.


	1161. Rogue x Gray x Natsu + 'Drool'

“Damn it Natsu you’ve drooled on me again!” Rogue woke to the sound of Gray hissing angrily at their mate, the bed around him shaking as the Ice mage punched Natsu and he sighed, eyes darting to the window, a low growl building as he realised that it was still dark outside. Natsu had just reached out as though to retaliate, but he froze at the irritated noise, a guilty expression crossing his face and Rogue was gratified to see a similar expression on Gray’s face when he lifted himself enough to glare at the Ice mage.

“Rogue…”

“I’m going back to sleep.” Rogue knew that his flat tone and the fact that he had cut off the apology would be enough to silence his mates for the rest of the morning, and that he would probably wake to a disastrous attempt at breakfast and a round of apologies. Ignoring them he rolled over and buried his head beneath the pillow, hiding his smile when he heard them already beginning to whisper about making breakfast even as they cautiously settled down, Natsu’s warmth settling against him as silence filled the room once more.


	1162. Rogue x Gray x Natsu + 'Deaf'

   Gray exchanged a helpless glance with Rogue as they cuddled into Natsu from either side, feeling the tremors that had been wracking the Fire mage ever since he’d woken in the infirmary unable to hear a single thing. Gray hated seeing either of his mate’s in distress, but there had been something about the vulnerable expression on Natsu’s face when Porlyusica had explained that she didn’t know how to fix him yet that had broken his heart. He couldn’t imagine a world without sound, and for Natsu who was used to living with every sense amped up it must be nightmarish and he had no idea what to help, neither did Rogue if the way the Shadow mage had followed his example into climbing onto the hospital bed and trapping Natsu between them was an indicator. They didn’t have words to comfort Natsu with, instead they relied on touch, Gray’s fingers running gently though pink locks as he would after a nightmare, and Rogue was tracing gently patterns on Natsu’s back whilst they waited for him to come back to them.


	1163. Rogue x Gray x Natsu + 'Dork'

   Rogue and Gray exchanged a fond glance behind Natsu’s back as the Fire mage continued to ramble on, getting himself more and more wound up about the Winter Festival that they were heading for. Looking him now it was like looking at an excited child, eyes overly bright, cheeks flushed as he alternated between hurrying ahead and falling back to be with them.

“He’s an idiot,” Gray muttered, stifling a laugh by pressing his face into Rogue’s shoulder as Natsu stumbled, too caught up in trying to have a conversation with them to pay attention to where he was going. Rogue hit him lightly, silently scolding him for the insult, only to chuckle softly when Natsu promptly resumed his previous rambling.

“No, he’s a dork.”

“But out dork,” Gray added, smiling when Natsu glanced back at them, no doubt having heard every bit of their conversation but it didn’t look like it had dented his mood as he grinned at them before bouncing off again.


	1164. Rogue x Gray x Natsu + 'Dumb'

    Rogue sighed as he stepped into the living room, already able to smell the anger radiating from the huddled form on the sofa even before he caught sight of Gray’s scowl as the Ice mage glanced up to see who it was, mouth open as though he was about to start shouting.

“What happened?” Rogue demanded before he could say anything, already knowing the answer to his question…it was always the same, and a small part of him was tempted to just turn around and see if he could stay with Sting until his mates sorted themselves out. However, he knew from painful experience that such methods never worked…however, some of his irritation must’ve shown because Gray sighed before glancing aside.

“It’s dumb…”

“It usually is with you two, but tell me anyway…” Rogue urged with a soft smile, irritation fading at the sheepish glance that greeted him as he moved to sit beside Gray, well aware that he was going to have to repeat the process with Natsu in a few minutes.


	1165. Rogue x Gray x Natsu + 'Dragon-slayer'

“Does it ever bother you that I’m not a Dragon-slayer?” The question slipped out one evening when they were curled in a tangled mess ready for sleep, and he ducked his head when he felt his mate’s tensing at his question, cursing himself for saying it aloud…but he wanted to know, it was a worry that had become increasingly prevalent recently even though he knew he was foolish. Natsu was the first to react, growling softly and rolling over so that the Ice mage was trapped under him, unable to avoid the fierce olive eyes.

“Why the hell would you even ask that?”

“Natsu,” Rogue cautioned, voice soft and hands gentle as he touched Natsu’s arm to calm their hot-headed mate, before reaching out to cup Gray’s cheek, the Ice mage leaning into the touch. “Natsu’s reaction should answer your question, but sometimes you’re even denser than he is… you’re our mate because you’re you, we wouldn’t want you to change and we certainly don’t care that you’re not a Dragon-slayer!”


	1166. Lories + 'Bond'

    It had startled Loke just how easy it had been to fall back into old patterns with Aries when Lucy took ownership of her key, part of him knew it was because of their owner, her love for the spirits providing the best environment for them to work on their own bonds. But it was more than that…more than their shared nightmares over what they’d been forced to endure, Aries quietly admitting that even now she woke from dreams where he had never intervened and she’d died in the human world. It was more than simply reuniting with a friend after years apart.

   It was months later when he watched her spring in the path of an attack for him, crying out with pain before fading back into their world that he realised…that he finally realised that it had always been more than that…that their bond had been more than friendship from the start.


	1167. Lories + 'Family'

    Aries grumbled under her breath, stirring in response to the wailing cry now filling the air, feeling as though she had barely closed her eyes but unable to resist the noise. She was halfway out of bed when she realised that Loke was no longer beside her and a moment later the cry cut off, and when she managed to clear the sleep from her eyes it was to be greeted by the sight of her partner cradling their daughter in his arms and pulling faces at her.

“Is she all right?” She asked softly, abandoning her attempt to get up, enjoying the sight of Loke practically melting as Luna smiled up at him, the soft gurgle that followed telling her that everything was all right, even before Loke lifted his head to grin at her.

“She’s perfect.” Aries tried not to roll her eyes at that response, Loke was already a lost cause when it came to their daughter and she knew he was only going to get worse as she got older, but she couldn’t really complain not when he looked so blissfully happy and not when he came to settle beside her on the bed a moment later, wrapping an arm around her so they could hold Luna between them.


	1168. Lories + 'Reincarnation'

   Loke couldn’t breathe, his heart hammering in his chest as he stared down at the small pink-haired child who had just run into his legs, wide, brown eyes already shimmering with tears as she met his gaze.

“Aries…” He breathed, it had been years…decades since her key had been destroyed, the magic that had stolen her away making it impossible for a new key to be forged and he had resigned himself to the fact that she was lost. He had grieved, more than he had ever thought possible…he still grieved…and yet staring at the girl in front of him he felt some of that ache easing. She was human he could tell that much, a spark of pain accompanying that thought…but she was alive, and there was a flicker in her eyes as though she almost recognised him and his skin tingled when she reached up to grasp his hand, studying him for a minute before smiling shyly.

“You’re a Celestial Spirit! Do you belong to someone? Will you stay with me…? I’m going to be a Celestial mage when I’m older!” It took a moment for the rambling stream of words to penetrate, and suddenly he could breathe again, warmth flooding him as he knelt down so he was at her level.

“I will stay with you.”

_Always…_


	1169. Lories + 'Love'

   Aries blinked when she rematerialized in the Spirit World, startled to find Leo…or Loke as he called himself waiting for her, an almost nervous expression replacing his usual grin as he stepped forward to meet her.

“We have the same owner again…” She whispered, not knowing what else to say under the force of his gaze, still not quite believing that Lucy had been so willing to accept them…that she had another chance to be with him…that…Her rambling thoughts were cut off as she found herself being drawn into a tight hug, colour flooding her cheeks as she found herself pressed against his chest. “Leo…?”

“I’m not waiting again.” There was a waver to his voice that made her look up, eyes widening as warm lips met hers and for a moment she was frozen. She had always known what lay between them, but they had never dared act on it before and then the opportunity had been stolen from them, but now she find herself shyly leaning up to return the kiss…she wasn’t ready to say ‘I love you’ and neither was he, but it was there unspoken in the tender kiss and the way he was drawing her closer, and for now that was more than enough.


	1170. Gajuvia + 'Fear'

    Juvia woke to the feeling of warm fingers curled around her hand, and more running gently through her hair, the sensation grounding her as she thought her way back to consciousness. She must’ve made some movement or noise, because suddenly the hold on her hand tightened to a point where it was almost painful and she winced, or tried to, her body sluggish to respond to her demands. It was a few minutes longer before she managed to coax her eyes to half-mast, the world a blurry mess for a moment before she blinked slowly, Gajeel’s face swimming into view as he leant in towards her. He had always caught her attention from the moment that they’d met, but now she found herself unable to look away, because beneath the affection in his gaze there was fear…she had seen him scared before, they had been through too much not to, but he’d never show it whilst looking at her. She was trying to coax her voice to work, wanting…needing to know what had put that expression in his eyes, but before she could get a word out she found herself being pulled into a gentle hug, his face buried against her shoulder.

“I thought I was going to lose you.”


	1171. Gajuvia + 'Barrier'

“Gajeel? Gajeel…” The Dragon-slayer groaned, reluctantly stirring at the sound of Juvia’s voice and the feeling of being gently shook, eyes shooting open as he heard her sniffle. He took one look at her face, the tears on pale cheeks and the grief in her eyes before they skittered away before sitting up and pulling her into a tight hug, relieved when she came willingly. There had been a wall between them ever since the fight against Tartarus, a barrier that Juvia had erected to keep him at bay and her emotions locked away, but he had been waiting for this. Waiting for her to crack, and as he felt a shudder work its way through her body he knew that time had come and he tightened his hold, pressing a chaste kiss to her temple.

“Talk to me,” he pleaded softly, feeling her tense for a moment before a soft sob welled up, followed by another and another and he gathered her close, knowing that the words would come once this initial outburst passed.


	1172. Gajuvia + 'Secret'

   There were many things that Juvia had to adapt to as the mate of a Dragon-slayer, odd quirks that she didn’t quite understand but easily accepted, even if certain things…like the random scraps of metal that turned up everywhere drove her up the wall. However, the only time she had really wanted to throttle Gajeel had been when she had been trying to work up the courage to tell him that she was pregnant, or rather when she had been trying to make the announcement special. He had ruined her efforts one afternoon by pressing up behind her in the kitchen, arms warm around her waist and his hands coming to rest on her stomach, and she had realised that he’d worked it out even before he buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

“When were, you going to tell me?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” she muttered, but she couldn’t hold onto her irritation, not when she tilted her head and caught sight of the grin on his face and the brightness in his eyes.


	1173. MiraFreed + 'Tipsy'

    Mira smiled as she let Freed pull her into a tight hug as the guild began to count down the seconds to midnight, giggling when she realised that some of them were too far gone to count properly. Freed was flushed, and the fact that he was so willingly cuddling up to her in public, resting his head on her shoulder and pressing light kisses to her shoulder told her that he was more than a little tipsy. However, his voice was as steady as always as he whispered the numbers against her skin, and there was no hesitation in his movements when he spun her around just as the bells of Kardia Cathedral began to ring out heralding in the new year.

“I love you,” he murmured, the words for her ears only even in his tipsy state, his lips gentle as he leant down to kiss her and she melted into the kiss, clinging to him tightly and when they broke apart she was the one falling over her words.

“I love you too…Happy New Year Freed.”


	1174. MiraFreed + 'First'

    Mira was the first to say it, the words slipping out, whispered against Freed hand it as she clutched it between hers. She had been wanting to say them for ages, but the moment had never come and now there were tears on her cheeks at the thought that this might be the only time she got to same them and Freed would have no idea. Sniffling she lifted her head, studying his pale features, the way his brow was furrowed in distress as he tossed his head restlessly from side to side and her fingers trembled as she reached up to cup his cheek, feeling the heat running rampant in his skin.

“Freed…” She paused, searching desperately for some sign that he could hear her, disappointment flooding her when he whimpered and shifted, oblivious to anything but the fever threatening to devour him. “You have to fight this, you have to come back. I love you and I want to be able to tell you that, again and again until you grow sick of it.”


	1175. MiraFreed + 'Fangs'

    He shouldn’t have faltered, he had been trained for this, warned of all the tricks that could be used against him and yet still he had hesitated. There was something alluring about the blue eyes watching his every movement, the small smile that played over her lips as she drifted closer, something that deafened the frantic voice at the back of his mind that was screaming at him to fight, to run, to do something. Instead he found his weapon falling from his hands, barely even flinching at the sound of it clattering to the ground because suddenly she was there, pressing up against him and the feel of her cool skin against his strangely overheated body made him shiver but he still couldn’t move away.

“Will you stay with me?” Her voice was soft, teasing and yet there was something almost pleading beneath it and numbly he found himself nodding, unable to get his voice to work, at least until the feel of fangs against his neck drew a nervous whimper from his lips. “Shh, I’m making sure that you’ll keep your promise…that you’ll stay with me, forever.”


	1176. MiraFreed + 'Sunset'

   Mira smiled with relief as she stepped out on the balcony to find Freed sat on the edge of the railing, he had disappeared in the chaos after Laxus had been beaten and no one had been able to tell her where he was.

“Why are you here?” His voice had lost the harsh edge it had contained earlier, but she didn’t like this new broken tone any better and her expression softened as she moved to sit next to him, deliberately sitting close enough to press up against him. “Mira.”

“It’s a beautiful sunset isn’t it?” She asked instead of answering him, relieved to see a flicker of irritation replacing the blank mask he had been trying to adopt before he followed her gaze. “It’s a while until the autumn festival, so I wanted to do something with you before then…watching the sunset with someone you care about is a good way to end this, don’t you think?”

“Mira…”

_Thank you._


	1177. Gray x Rufus x Sting + 'Compete'

    Rufus felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he stared at the slumped forms of his partners, concern warring with irritation for a moment when he heard Sting groan, but in the end irritation won out. Most of the time he could handle the other two competing at everything they did, but it was as different matter when they were on a job, especially when it ended with Gray and Sting covered in cuts and bruises that they could have escaped if they hadn’t been trying to outdo the other. Still that didn’t stop him from crouching down in front of them so that he could assess their injuries, hands gentle despite his stern expression as he ghosted over some of the deeper wounds.

“What were you thinking?” He finally asked, feeling Sting flinching at his tone and pleased to notice that Gray had a sheepish expression on his face as the Ice mage ducked his head, muttering an answer. “What was that?”

“We were trying to break a tie…”


	1178. Gray x Rufus x Sting + 'Merit'

“Rufus! Gray! Please let me in…” Sting’s pleading trailed off to a pitiful whine and they could hear him settling in front of the bedroom door, no doubting giving it puppy dog eyes as he waited for them to show mercy. If he had been on his own Gray would probably have forgiven him already and let him in, he was never able to hold against the blond for long, but right now he was contentedly curled up against Rufus and reluctant to move. It didn’t stop him from commenting though, especially when he felt the Memory mage chuckling as they heard Sting beginning to mutter to himself.

“You’re enjoying this.” Rufus smirked at his words but didn’t reply, the accusation didn’t merit a response because they all knew that he was enjoying this…and that Sting deserved it after getting so carried away on their last job that they’d lost all their pay.


	1179. Gray x Rufus x Sting + 'Tranquillity'

   Moments like this were incredibly rare, let alone mornings and Rufus was determined to make the most of it, basking in the tranquil silence that lay over the bedroom. Gray and Sting were pressed against his sides, bracketing him in, the Ice mage curled in a tight ball with his head resting on Rufus’s shoulder, whilst Sting as usual was more spread out, one arm draped across his partners and the other hanging over the side of the bed. Warm sunlight was creeping in through the window, giving the world a gentle golden glow and he couldn’t help but admire how the light played over his mate’s, especially where it touched their peaceful expressions. It wouldn’t last long, eventually they would stir and probably end up bickering over who was going to get up first and who was going to stay and cuddle with him…but for now they were quiet and settled, and his eyes were soft as he gently ran his fingers through their hair. These moments might be rare, but they more than made up for the moments when they drove him up the wall, not that he would ever surrender those moments either.


	1180. Laxus x Sting x Gajeel + 'Intimidated'

    Gajeel’s eyes were narrowed as he stared up at Laxus, not in the slightest bit intimidated by the lightning that was beginning to crackle around his mate’s clenched hands. He was fully aware of how dangerous Laxus could be, he could still remember the pain that had wracked him during the battle at Kardia Cathedral…but those memories were tempered by the fact that he knew that Laxus wouldn’t, couldn’t hurt him now. However, it was clear that Sting didn’t have the same confidence as his gaze was darting anxiously between the arguing pair, hands twisted nervously in front of them as he opened and closed his mouth, clearly not sure what to say at the moment. It was the low, anxious noise that escaped Sting a moment later that made Gajeel take a deep breath and back down, expression softening as he glanced across at him and from the corner of his eye he could see that Laxus was reining in his magic, eyes also fixated on Sting.

“Sting…” The last traces of their argument faded for the time being as they stepped forward at the same time to comfort their mate, eyes meeting as they drew him into a hug, promising to resolve it in private later.


	1181. Laxus x Sting x Gajeel + 'Power'

    Sting didn’t hesitate, moving to stand in front of his exhausted mates with a low growl, his own magic flickering at the edges as he let it play along his skin. There was a small voice at the back of his mind, the same doubt that had assailed him the aftermath of the Grand Magic Games…that he wasn’t strong enough, that he could never reach the same level of power as the other Dragon-slayers, but he ruthlessly supressed it. _I have to be as strong as them._ His hesitation must’ve shown, because there was a gentle touch against his clenched fist and he tilted his head, blinking as he found both Laxus and Gajeel staring at him with such faith in their eyes that he felt his eyes beginning to sting, warmth blossoming in his chest as he turned back to the approaching mages. _I can do this, because of them…_

“Roar of the White Dragon!”


	1182. Laxus x Sting x Gajeel + 'Hungry'

    Laxus and Gajeel came to an abrupt halt as they stepped into the living room to find the table groaning under the weight of the food covering it, mouths watering at the smell in the air, blinking when Sting appeared with a bright grin on his face.

“Welcome back.”

“We were supposed to be surprising you,” Gajeel grumbled under his breath, trying to look disappointed which was hard when his eyes kept darting to the food…it had been a long journey without breaks because they had wanted to get back quicker to surprise their mate, and he was hungry.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice how shifty you were acting?” Sting demanded, laughing when Laxus shifted awkwardly, no doubt realising that he had been the one to give the game away…the Lightning mage was always terrible when it came to secrets, and they had learnt a long time ago to just watch him if they wanted to find out what was going home. “I appreciate the thought, and I appreciate having you home early even more…but let’s eat, I’m starving!!”


	1183. Laxus x Sting x Gajeel + 'Lap'

“Are you sure that you’re not part cat?” Laxus demanded, although there was no heat in his voice or expression as Sting landed in his lap, the younger blond stretching out until his legs were draped across into Gajeel’s lap as well. Sting pouted at the question, but it didn’t stop him from wiggling around and nuzzling against Laxus’s stomach, only settling when the Lightning mage gave into the silent demands and began to run his fingers through his hair.

“He’s worse than a cat,” Gajeel grumbled, growling when Sting poked him in the side with his foot, eyes taking on a mischievous light as he grabbed hold of the offending appendage.

“Gajeel!” Sting had just realised the danger, frantically trying to free himself, but Laxus grabbed hold of him, trapping him in place whilst Gajeel made short work of removing his shoes. “No…” His protest trailed off with a squeak before he broke into helpless giggles, Gajeel’s fingers torturing the sensitive points on his foot.


	1184. Laxus x Sting x Gajeel + 'Tender'

“…I don’t want to get up…” Laxus snorted at the whine coming from the depths of the covers, lifting his head to share an amused glance with Gajeel who was attempting to haul the duvet away from Sting. Their mate was always the most reluctant to get out of bed in the morning and more often than not they had to resort to desperate measures to get him up and about. Today the brief silence seemed to have caught his attention because slowly he emerged from the covers, peering up at them with bleary eyes, his hair sticking up in every direction. “Guys…” He was cut off by both of them leaning in to press a kiss to the corners of his mouth, blinking in sleepy surprise as a smile crept across his face. “Good morning to you too…but I’m still not getting up.”


	1185. Lories + 'Reunion'

_“Aries?” His voice came out as a soft whisper, barely audible to his own ears and she was smiling at him, tears gathering in her eyes as she nodded in response and it was enough to get him moving, stepping forward on shaky legs. She met him halfway, apologies tumbling from her lips as tears began to trickle down her cheeks and they were both trembling when they wrapped their arms each other, Aries’s head coming to rest against his chair. “It’s really you…? Aries?”_

_“I’m sorry,” her voice wavered and he frowned when he felt her shudder, glancing down just in time to see her entire form flicker before disappearing in a shimmer of gold sparks, heart pounding painfully in his chest as he tried to grab them with shaking fingers._

   When he woke a moment later, sprawled on the bench in Fairy Tail there were tears on his cheeks and a hollow feeling in his chest that he knew was never going to go away.


	1186. Lories + 'Pin'

   The sharp, inarticulate cry from behind him had Loke faltering, grunting as he was flung backwards by a blow that he should have easily been able to block. He could still see Lucy fighting out of the corner of his eye, her whip a bright blur of colour in the air, which left Aries and his heart was in his mouth as he frantically glanced around in search of his partner. For a moment, he couldn’t breathe when he finally spotted her, terror blossoming as he realised that she had been flung through one of the crumbling walls, rubble pinning her to the ground as two mages closed in her.

“Loke go!” Lucy’s voice jolted him out of his shock, her words the permission he hadn’t even realised he had been waiting for as he bolted forward with a growl, his ring already growing hot as he gathered his magic. He couldn’t lose Aries again…


	1187. Fraxus + 'Chain'

“Damn it Freed! LET ME GO!” Laxus snarled as fought against the rune bindings trapping him place, cursing as they seemed to tighten in response to his struggles and glowing in warning when his magic flickered across his skin. Teeth bared he lifted his head to look at his mate, anger twisting into a sick feeling of terror when he took in the resigned expression on Freed’s face, the sorrow in the turquoise eyes as he met his gaze for a moment before turning away. “Freed…”

“You’ll be freed when it’s over.”

“You mean when your dead?!” He shudders at his own words, catching an answering flinch from the Rune mage before Freed was gone, not looking back even once as he headed towards the door and the angry crowd waiting beyond there…and the silence itself was an answer, a furious growl rising in his chest as he lunged against the runes once more, lightning dancing uselessly against his skin. _Freed, please don’t do this…_


	1188. Fraxus + 'Soft'

“You’re not going soft on me, are you?” Freed demanded as he blasted the Dragon-slayer backwards, cheeks flushed with exertion as he immediately dropped back into a ready position as Laxus bounded back to his feet with a soft snarl. “Come.” He should’ve known better than to taunt his mate, especially when he knew just how competitive the Dragon-slayer was…the ensuing battle was short-lived, lightning tearing through every defence he managed to throw up between them, his sword a blur of motion as he fought to stave Laxus off. It was never going to be enough, not against a riled up Laxus and a couple of minutes later he found himself flat on his back, chest heaving and shoulders aching from the impact with the ground as Laxus appeared above him with a triumphant grin.

“Who’s going soft now?”


	1189. Sting x Gray x Natsu x Rogue + 'Fight'

    Gray laughed as he heard Sting growling beside him at the sight of Natsu being flung across the guild, quickly reaching out to grasp the blond’s hand to stop him from launching into the brawl, not that it wouldn’t be interesting see him get a proper taste of Fairy Tail. But he had a feeling it would be overprotective Sting getting involved, which would just get messy and kill the mood...plus Natsu would end up in a huff at having his fun interrupted.

“Gray!” Rogue was the one to protest this time, matching Sting’s previous growl as they watched Natsu stagger to his feet, only to be pushed backwards as Elfman slammed into him and the Ice mage had to lunge forward this time to stop the Shadow mage from rising.

“He’s fine, he’s had worse,” Gray pointed out, wisely realising that now was not the time to say that often he had been the cause of that, relieved when Natsu promptly bounded to his feet and charged back into the fight with a deafening roar. “Let him have his fun, this is the only time we can brawl without the Master yelling at us too much.”


	1190. Sting x Gray x Natsu x Rogue + 'Guild'

“What are you thinking about?” Rogue asked softly, reaching out to pull Sting back against his chest and resting his head in the crook of his neck, crooning soothingly as he felt the blond tense. He had woken to find Sting staring at their sleeping mates, or rather their guild marks, fingers barely an inch away from Natsu’s mark and he’d hastily pulled him back, sensing that this was something they needed to talk about first before involving the others.

“Our guilds…I’m Sabertooth’s master, but my thoughts and time are always torn between our guild and Fairy Tail, and…”

“You’re worried that it isn’t fair on the others?” Rogue finished for him, sighing at the tiny nod that greeted his words, before reaching out to trail his fingers over Sting’s mark. “I’ve thought about it too… but you know Minerva and the others, they would tell us if they weren’t happy with the situation…and besides I know you’re not willing to let go of either our mates or the guild, and neither are they. We’re making it work, Sting.”


	1191. Sting x Gray x Natsu x Rogue + 'Crisis'

    Rogue cursed as he dived on top of Gray, forcing the Ice mage to the ground just in time to avoid the tongue of flame that filled the space where he had been. For once he wished that it was his magic, his shadows that were getting out of control…anything would be better than watching Natsu twisting and turning in the centre of his flames, olive eyes giving way to molten amber as he snarled at them, no sign of recognition in his gaze.

“We have to stop him,” Gray whispered, trembling beneath him as they pushed themselves up, watching as Sting tried yet again to get close enough to Natsu to stop him. It wasn’t the first time they’d endured a crisis like this, E.N.D. kept them on their toes, constantly searching for a weakness that it could exploit, but it had been a long time since it had been this bad, and Rogue growled as Sting was forced back yet again and his voice wavered slightly when he managed to reply.

“We will.” _We have too…_


	1192. Sting x Gray x Natsu x Rogue + 'Soothe'

    They let Sting approach first even though they itched to go to Rogue, to wrap him up between him and soothe him, but right now they knew their mate needed his light and so they waited. Watching with soft eyes as Sting pushed past the shadows that tried to stall him, moving forwards until he could wrap his arms around Rogue, drawing the Shadow mage into a tight hug as he murmured reassurances in his ear. It was slow progress, minutes ticking by before the shadows began to falter and fade, tension easing out of Rogue’s body as he slumped against the blond. Still they waited until blue eyes darted towards them before moving forward, practically running as they moved to their mates and bracketing them from either side, feeling Rogue jolting as he realised they were there as well. Soft, soothing words…reassurances and promises that everything would be fine falling from their lips as they cuddled closer, prepared to wait as long as necessary as they felt the first sob wrack his body.


	1193. Sting x Gray x Natsu x Rogue + 'Sulking'

“I was reading that!” Sting yelped in protest as the magazine that he’d been hiding behind was ripped out of his hands, scowling when he found all three of his mates towering over him with equally unimpressed expressions.

“No, you were sulking,” Rogue corrected, with the weight of having known the blond for years in his words and Sting felt himself colouring, unable to deny the words even as he scowled morphed into a pout and he glanced to the side. It was true…all he’d wanted to do was curl up and hang out with them that morning, but Natsu had been gone before he woke up, Gray had rushed off with little more than a kiss and Rogue had slipped away when his back was turned. Cool fingers gripped his chin, gently turning him back to face them and he opened his mouth to complain, only to blink in surprise when Gray kissed him instead, silencing him completely.

“We have a surprise for you,” Natsu butted in when they parted, Sting still slightly stunned from the abrupt kiss, and he blinked up at the Fire mage who frowned at him. “If you’re done feeling sorry for yourself.”


	1194. Sting x Gray x Natsu x Rogue + 'Harmony'

    It had taken them time to find harmony, time to find a way to make the four of them work both on missions and at home. Part of it was just a clash of different personalities and opinions, but more of it was history…they were split in the middle…Rogue and Sting knew each other inside out already, moving and working in a unison that was hard to emulate. Whilst Gray and Natsu had been fighting each other for so long it was hard to make the shift from rival best friends, to lovers…and even harder when their very strength lay in their conflict. It took months…months of splitting up and forming new pairs, of fighting together and living together, months of clashes both minor and serious and faltering steps for them to change, to twist together four very different strands. It was longer still till it stopped fraying, but the harmony that followed, the rightness of waking curled together in a bed that was not made for four, of fighting side by side with people who trusted you without hesitation, made it all worthwhile.


	1195. Angel & Kinana (Brotp) + 'Children'

“Do you ever think about having any of your own?” Kinana asks quietly one afternoon after they’ve managed to wrestle her twins into bed for a nap, the two of them collapsing on the sofa with tea and a cake that she had carefully kept hidden from the children. Angel’s expression darkens for a moment, longing and something darker, uglier…something that Kinana recognises all too easily from her partner’s expressions at time, flickering across before she takes a deep breath and shrugs.

“Maybe? Not yet…maybe never,” she murmurs eventually, taking a sip of her drink before smiling, it’s soft and tinged with sadness, but it lightens her expression and reaches her eyes and Kinana relaxes at the sight. “I think I’m more suited to the auntie role, and between you and Yukino I’m getting plenty of experience.”


	1196. Kinabra + 'Whisper'

“I love you.” The words tiptoe out, whispered against Kinana’s necks as he lies curled around her, listening to the soft breathing and the odd sleepy grumble as she tries to press as close as possible, still afraid that he might disappear on her again. He wants to say the words louder, to tell her when she’s awake so that he can see her expression, but fear stops him…the past still weighs heavily on him, hence the fact that he’s awake in the middle of the night, clinging to his mate in the hopes of staying in the here and now. He must’ve been more out of it than he’d thought, because he starts violently when her hand slowly and deliberately creeps up to rest over his heart, lips pressing a gentle kiss to the shoulder her face is nuzzled against before her voice, slurred with sleep rings out.

“I know…I love you too.”


	1197. Kinabra + 'Heart'

“I-I don’t have anything to give you.” Kinana’s heart aches at the Dragon-slayer’s broken words, the way he refuses to look at her and she takes a shaky breath before reaching out to grasp his hands, tightening her grip until slowly, reluctantly he lifts his head to look at her. “Kinana.”

“I don’t need anything.” She shakes her head when she sees him opening his mouth, no doubt intending to protest, needing to get the words out before she loses courage. “You came back to me…after everything you came back, that’s the only thing I wanted, the only thing I needed.”


	1198. Kinabra + 'Shooting Star'

“Did you make a wish?” Cobra asked as he slipped out onto the balcony, wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist and pulling her back so she’s resting against his chest, his gaze on the sky above them where a shooting star had just passed by. Her hands are warm as they come to rest on top of his, gently tangling their fingers together over the swollen curve of her stomach and for a moment he’s distracted by the feeling of tiny limbs shifting beneath his touch. “No,” her soft voice draws his attention back to her, and he makes a soft questioning tone at the odd note to her voice, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder. “I made too many wishes after you left. I’ve been given enough…I have you and our future, what else can I ask for?” Cobra feels like his heart is going to leap out of his chest at her words, and unable to get his voice to work he settles for kissing her shoulder again, praying that she understands and from the way her fingers tighten around his, he knows that she does.


	1199. Kinabra + 'First Kiss'

   He’s not sure if the sound of a hammering heart is his or hers as he leans in, hesitating at the sight of the hope in her eyes, the soft, nervous smile tugging at her lips as she leans up to meet him. He knows this is a bad idea. He hasn’t yet atoned for his past, this visit to Magnolia is little more than a pit-stop and yet as he continues to lean in, he knows that this moment is inevitable…that it had been set in motion the moment he had met her in that crater, realising who she was, seeing the love in her eyes and the tears when he walked away from her. It is both everything he imagined, and better when their lips brush, a tentative meeting, the past and uncertainties making them both falter for a moment…the emotion is there, the devotion, and then Kinana’s hands are on his cheeks, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. There is a saltiness there, one of them is crying, or perhaps both but Cobra doesn’t falter, pulling her closer and for once letting himself go with the moment, determined that their first kiss will not be a bad memory for either of them.


	1200. Stingsu + 'Chores'

“Sting! Sting come on you have to get up!” Natsu’s voice was a low whine, the sound bringing a smile to Sting’s lips as he deliberately let out a loud and obviously fake snore, snuggling back under the covers to the sound of an irritated huff. A decision that he regretted a moment later when his mate flopped down on top of him with a growl, the sudden weight making him yelp, a sound that swiftly morphed into helpless giggles as Natsu’s fingers found his ticklish spots with unerring aim.

“Natsu! Stop! STOP!”

“Will you get up now?” Natsu demands pausing for a second, and although Sting’s face is still buried in the covers he just knows that those warm fingers are posed for another attack and he hastily nods, pushing the cover back just in time to see the wicked grin that appears on his mate’s face and he groans at the words that follow. “Good, then you can help me with the chores.”


	1201. Stingsu + 'Sure'

“Are you sure about this?” Sting asks softly, heart aching at the pained expression on Natsu’s face, the tears shimmering in the olive eyes that he knows won’t be allowed to fall until later when they’re alone and out of sight. He didn’t like this…as hard as it had been making their relationship work when they belonged to different guilds that were miles apart, Natsu was part of Fairy Tail and he didn’t want to see that change.

“No,” Natsu admitted softly, hands tightening around the handle of his bag. “B-but I can’t stay, not after everything that happened. They’re trying, but they just see E.N.D when they look at me now. At least you still see me…”

“Always,” Sting was quick to reassure him, catching the hint of uncertainty at the end, leaning in to steal a chaste kiss. “You will always be my Natsu.”


	1202. Stingsu + 'Pinch'

    Natsu is fairly sure they’ve been in tighter spots that this, but right now it doesn’t feel like it, not with Sting barely breathing behind him and blood trickling down his own side. Gritting his teeth, he presses back at the sound of feet passing the narrow alcove where they’d holed up, praying that the shadows will be enough to hide them until help comes because he doubts that he could light a candle right now. A small voice that sounds remarkably like Erza tells him that he should do something about his own injury, the movement letting him feel the spreading dampness on his side, pain lancing through him with each breath but he ignores it. Instead he tilts his head to look at his mate, breath catching when he realises that Sting looks worse than a moment ago, pale skin now practically translucent beneath the bruises and blood and his fingers are trembling when he reaches out to him, only the sight of his chest still rising and falling stopping him from falling apart completely.

_Please…stay with me._


	1203. Stingsu + 'Awareness'

    Sting winced as he hastily wrapped a strip of material around his arm, hoping to stem the bleeding just enough to let him get back into the fight, his gaze fixated on E.N.D whose attention had been briefly drawn away by Natsu’s teammates. The pain from his arm fading in comparison to the dull ache in his chest as the demon’s face turned towards him for a minute, giving him another glimpse of wild, inhuman eyes in a face that he’d never imagined could make an expression like that. There was nothing, no flicker of awareness to show that Natsu was still there or that he knew that they were all there fighting to bring him back, and he couldn’t quite quiet the voice in the back of his mind that was whispering that they were already too late. _It can’t be too late_ , his hands clenched as he forced himself back to his feet, closing his eyes for a moment, happier memories…memories of nights spent curled around his mate, whispered confessions, laughter and jobs flashed through his mind, and when his eyes flickered open a moment later there was fresh resolve in his gaze.

“I won’t let it be too late.”


	1204. Stingsu + 'Tower'

“Let me go!” Natsu’s voice is a low snarl, teeth bared as he glares up at Sting, for once unable to appreciate the fact that his mate towers over him and instead hunching in on himself, feeling suddenly vulnerable as blue eyes narrow.

“No,” Sting’s voice is harsh, a tone that he has rarely used on Natsu, fingers tightening against the Fire mage’s shoulders when Natsu tries to pull free again. “I’m not going to lose you because you’re too stubborn to calm down and accept help!” There’s a haunted look on his face now, one that nearly calms Natsu because he knows that his mate still has nightmares about how close they’d come to dying in the war…but then his eyes slide to the bed, expression darkening once more at the sight of his battered best friend and he growls, eyes flashing as he turns back to Sting.

“Would you wait if it was Lector lying there?”


	1205. Rufus x Juvia + 'First Meeting'

    Juvia glances up as a shadow fell over her, surprised that anyone had noticed her in the small, out of the way alcove she had slipped into to sort out her dress, blinking at the sight of Rufus looking at her with a concerned in expression. She had greeted him briefly earlier, the previous tension with Sabertooth having dissipated as though it had never existed in the wake of the battle against the dragons, but that had been it, and she finds herself unsure of what to make of him now.

“Are you all right?” It takes her a moment to realise that he’s speaking to her and she blinks, hearing the genuine concern in her voice and it’s enough to jolt her out of her surprise, smiling softly at him.

“I’m fine, I was just fixing my dress.” Something loosens in his expression and she blinks, surprised again when a moment he offers her his hand with a smile, eyes glittering behind his mask.

“Then may I have the next dance?”


	1206. Rufus x Juvia + 'Coincidence'

    Juvia is startled to hear a familiar voice when she stepped into the guild hall that morning, cheeks already reddening as she turns towards the sound to find Rufus sat at the bar and talking to Mira as though it’s not the first time he’s been there. They had stayed in contact after the ball, letters and the odd lacrima call but it’s been months since she’s seen him in person and suddenly she feels flustered and tempted to scurry away before he notices her. Instead her traitorous feet are already moving forward, and she takes a deep breath as she reaches him.

“Rufus?”

“Juvia.” He greets her with the same smile that had her heart fluttering at the ball, shifting on the stool so that he’s facing her. “I was passing through and thought I would pay you a visit.” She can see a twinkle in his eyes that tells her that he’s lying, and the shifty look on Mira’s face gives her a hint as to why the Takeover mage had talked her out of taking another job the day before and she glowers at Mira for a moment before shifting her gaze back to Rufus with a strained smile, blush intensifying.

“What a coincidence.”


	1207. Orfus + 'Broken'

    Rufus doesn’t know what to do and he hates it, because he’s always known what to do when it comes to Orga…he had always known just how far to push his teasing, how to make the stubborn man crumble with the right look or word. Now though he finds himself unable to get his voice to work, fingers shaking where they’re curled around his partner’s hand, one of the few places that isn’t hidden from sight by the thick bandages covering Orga.

“Y-you,” he swallows thickly, the words lost in the silence that have engulfed the infirmary ever since the healer had lost them. His vision blurring as he forces himself to lift his head, to look at Orga, to focus on the cuts and bruises littering his face…breath catching…Orga was never supposed to look like this, so vulnerable, so broken and he feels a dampness on his cheeks even as he finally coaxes the words out. “You have to come back.”


	1208. Orfus + 'Take'

    Orga’s vision is blurring around the edges, breath coming in harsh pants that sends lightning flashes of pain down his side, exhaustion settling over him as his magic flickers around the edges. He can’t stop though, not with Rufus laid out behind him, rough bandages holding him together for now but doing little to change the fact that he’s fading, slipping away…that Orga is going to lose him unless help comes soon. A quick glance at the pale feature, mask torn away to reveal the pain twisting his expression even in unconsciousness is enough to strengthen his resolve and he straightens despite the pain, lightning gathering around his hands as he steps forward.

“I won’t let you take him,” he snarls, threat in every word as he lets his magic out, tearing the area around them without the slightest hesitation, even as he adds silently. _I won’t lose him…I can’t._


	1209. Orfus + 'Vine'

    There’s blood on his hands, making his grip on the vine slip and he closes his eyes as they slide a little lower, hearing Rufus’s frightened noise before his partner can smother the sound. He wants to reassure him that they’re going to be okay, but his gaze is locked on the vine, on the way its stretching under their combined weight and the sinking realisation that unless a miracle occurs there is no way out of this. Another choked noise has him glancing down, heart aching when he sees that Rufus has spotted the same thing…realisation darkening his face, but before he can try and say something, anything to soothe him the fear is replaced by resolve and Orga feels his stomach clench with dread.

“Ruf…” He’s not even given the chance to get a word out, green eyes meeting his for a brief second and then the tight grip on his ankle disappears, and he can’t breathe…forgetting all about the danger, the vine about to break as he frantically snatches at Rufus, fingers brushing against hair and then the younger man is gone.


	1210. Rogue x Natsu + 'Fair'

    Rogue’s heart ached as he wrapped his arms around Natsu, unsurprised when his mate promptly started to struggle, trying to push him away even as another broken wail rose in his throat. He ignored the pain of heated fists striking his chest, gaze drifting to the slowly fading form of Igneel behind them, eyes closing for a minute as he imagines Skiadrum lying there instead. It wasn’t fair. They had all just lost their parents…again…something that had apparently been inevitable, so why did Natsu have to endure this as well? He doesn’t have the words, he’s not sure there are any, all he can do is hold on as Natsu’s anger fades and suddenly he finds himself with an armful of sobbing, howling mate, his own heart shattering at the noise as he lowers them to ground and just holds on.


	1211. Rogue x Natsu + 'Light headed'

   His head felt muzzy, a strange floating feeling as though he wasn’t fully connected with his own body or the world beyond him, his stomach rolling as something tugged at the edge of his thoughts only to be pushed away. He didn’t want to focus. He didn’t want to think. The muzzy feeling was a welcome distraction from the still form lying a short distance away, from the silence that had greeted his shout of his mate’s name…from the blood staining his fingers from where he had frantically…shuddering he desperately tries to stop that thought, to give in to the light-headedness, but instead he finds himself crumpling to the ground, the muzziness disappearing as reality tiptoes in. Rogue was gone.


	1212. Rogue x Natsu + '7th July'

   It’s not unusual for Natsu to be reluctant to get out of bed in the morning, but normally Rogue would have been up and about hours ago, instead its nearing lunchtime and they’re still curled tightly around one another. However, this was no peaceful morning snuggle. Neither of them are asleep, lying silent and awake, heads pressed together and just listening to the sound of the others breathing…it’s a balm from all the years when this day had been spent alone, trying to hide from the pain of what had happened, trying to act as though it didn’t still bring them to their knees.

   In the end, it’s Natsu who breaks the silence, voice soft and broken in a way that no one else gets to hear as he turns his head to bury it in the crook of Rogue’s neck.

“I miss him.” Rogue doesn’t speak, but his hold tightens around Natsu, drawing him closer and tilting his head so that he can press a kiss to Natsu’s temple. _Me too…_


	1213. Rogue x Natsu + 'Intense'

   Natsu had always known that Rogue was intense when he was focused on something, he just hadn’t anticipated how overwhelming it would be to find himself the focus on that intensity. His cheeks had been dusted with pink from the moment that his mate had dragged him home, angry growls rumbling through his chest after a rather drunken mage had tried to get a little too friendly with him. Now though he was flushed red, fairly sure that steam must be coming out of his ears as Rogue littered the side of his neck with little possessive bites, his voice trapped behind a lump in the back of his throat. There was a brief pause and he blinked, dazed as he glanced up to find his breath catching as he met Rogue’s intense gaze, the dark gaze flooding him with warmth even as he reached out with trembling hands to cup his mate’s face, finally forcing his voice to work.

“Hey…I’m still yours.”


	1214. Rogue x Natsu + 'Meant to be'

  _This can’t be happening,_ Rogue desperately pinched himself, wanting the sight in front of him to disappear…to fade away like a nightmare…but E.N.D. is still there, snarling at him and twisting Natsu’s expression into something frightening and inhuman. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. In the early days of their relationship he had been terrified that his shadows would win, that he would be the monster that could tear them apart…it had taken Natsu months to convince him that it wouldn’t happen, that they were meant to be and at some point, Rogue had let himself believe it. Yet now his fears had come to pass and he wasn’t even the one who had faded into darkness, and it felt like the world was tilting beneath him as he took a step forward, flinching as the movement was greeted with an angry growl.

“Natsu…come back to me. You’re the one that said the darkness wouldn’t tear us apart, so prove it to me!”


	1215. Rogue x Natsu + 'Headache'

   Rogue hummed softly, reaching up to squeeze Natsu’s knee in gratitude as the Fire mage massaged his temple with warm fingers, the gentle pressure helping to soothe the headache that had pounding away since he woke this morning. He had been feeling absolutely miserable, and having Natsu grab him and drag him back home had done little to help because as much as he loved his mate, he knew that Natsu struggled with the concept of being quiet at the best of times. Now he was glad that he had given in, feeling the pain slowly fading away beneath the gentle ministrations and he finally felt well enough to speak, voice hoarse.

“Thank you.” Natsu smiled, expression soft as he leant in to press a kiss to the Shadow Dragons-slayer’s forehead, immediately staring his ministrations again when he saw Rogue’s brow furrow with discomfort once more.

“You’re welcome.”


	1216. Luvia + 'Wounds'

“Lucy! Lucy, please you need to stay still,” Juvia pleaded frantically, trying to find a way to hold her girlfriend in place without aggravating her wounds, feeling a fresh surge of guilt when Lucy whimpered at the lightest touch, dazed eyes focusing on her for a moment. “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay.” She glanced at Porlyusica as she spoke, praying that she hadn’t been lying to Lucy, terror curling in the pit of her stomach at the grim look on the healer’s face. Not giving the healer a chance to reply, not wanting Lucy to hear anything that would scare her, she hastily turned back to Lucy, gently brushing hair out of her face and swiping away a drop of blood from where the blonde had been biting her lip. “You’re going to be fine.”

_Please…_


	1217. Lories + 'New Years'

    Loke loved New Year, he loved the excitement in the air, the feeling of something new to come…and he loved the parties that came with it, especially after spending so much time in the human world and with Fairy Tail. Normally he would be out there, indulging himself and flirting, but this year was different. This year he was curled up on the blanket they had spread out on the top of the hill overlooking Magnolia, Aries curled against his chest and partially wrapped in his jacket to stave off the chill in the air, their hands lying entwined in her laps. It had been Lucy who had told him that this was the best spot to see the fireworks from the town, before whispering to him that she had a feeling that this year was going to be special, smiling and refusing to answer when he asked what she meant. It was why he was a little bit nervous, holding Aries close as fireworks began to light the sky above the town as the Cathedral bells began to toll in the New year…but before he could kiss her the sky above them lit up with a different show of lights, and they both still, matching gasps escaping as golden sparks erupted amongst the stars before sharing a wide-eyed glance as they recognised their mistress’s magic and that of their fellow spirits.

“Happy New Year,” Loke was the first to speak, murmuring the words even as he leant in to kiss her tenderly, feeling her meet him halfway as the sky above them lit up with lights just for them.


	1218. GrayLu + 'Forgiven'

    There were many things that haunted him about the war, too many memories that woke him screaming in the middle of the night, breath catching behind an invisible lump in his throat. However, there was one loss that weighed his every movement, making each day harder and harder to get through…. the same loss that slowed his steps, flooding him with reluctance as he approached the corner of the cemetery where they had laid her to rest. As always, the sight of Lucy’s grave, the simple white stone carved with the symbols of the spirits she had loved so much and still covered in flowers from their guildmates brought tears to his eyes, the constant ache in his chest becoming a sharp pain as he fell to his knees in front of her. The last time they had spoken they had fought, arguing over the best course of action…torn apart over their best friend and he had let her go back into the battle without a word, without a kiss, and it haunted him…she had been so angry, and he had hurt her and that was the last memory she had of him… and as he reached out to press trembling fingers against her name, tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

_Lucy…will I ever be forgiven for what I did?_


	1219. GrayLu + 'Forget'

_I don’t want to be forgotten…_

   Lucy jolted upright in her bed, tears on her cheeks as she glanced around with wild eyes, Gray’s voice had been so close…so real…and she felt something shatter as she realised she had been dreaming, the other side of the bed empty and cool to the touch, his bedside table bare. It had been months since he had died, lying broken in her arms and whispering his final words in a broken, terrified voice that haunted her now, pleading with her not to forget him. She shuddered, a small, broken sob slipping free as she pulled the covers around herself, almost imagining that she could still detect a trace of his scent lingering in the threads. _Forget? How do I forget you?_ Everywhere she went, everywhere she looked all she could see was traces of the Ice mage, memories of times spent together, stolen kiss, gentle touches…everything she did brought to mind teasing words, warm smiles and laughter. _You won’t be forgotten…._


	1220. Frevy + 'Warmth'

   Levy shivered, huddling closer to Freed in the hopes that it would warm her up although she knew that he had to be just as cold as she was. Sleepily he stirred, turquoise eyes drifting open so that he could peer down at her, understanding dawning as another shiver worked its way through her and slowly he lifted an arm in invitation, one that she readily accepted, snuggling under it and curling around him.

“Freed…” She murmured in protest when she felt him moving his jacket over so that she was properly covered, exposing himself to the weather, but lacking the energy to do anything else as he tucked the material around her. “Thank you…I’m sorry I got us lost.” If she hadn’t felt bad before, she did now as she felt him shiver, curling closer and wrapping an arm around him as his head came to rest against hers with a sigh.

“It’s fine.”


	1221. Frevy + 'Family'

    Levy shifted nervously from side to side as Freed stared at the scan that she’d handed him a few minutes ago, trying to discern how he felt from his expression, but he was still, only his eyes moving as he stared at the image. It wasn’t something they had really talked about, and she knew from the vague conversations they’d had that he was worried about passing on his magic…passing on his demonic side…and watching him now she was terrified that, that fear would ruin the moment. She wasn’t sure if she’d made a noise, or whether he had finally made a decision, but slowly he lifted his head to look at her and she froze at the emotion in his eyes.

“Freed…?” Her question trailed off into a startled yelp as she suddenly found herself being yanked into a tight hug, kisses being peppered across her cheek, before he pulled back to stare down at her with shining eyes and when he finally spoke his voice was soft, almost reverent as he brushed her cheek with trembling fingers.

“We’re going to have a family…”


	1222. Frevy + 'Shelter'

“Sorry,” Freed muttered as he tried to take more of his own weight as he heard Levy panting for breath, tried and failed, his vision whiting out for a moment as pain greeted the movement. He was vaguely aware of Levy speaking to him in a frantic tone, hands carefully trying to steady him without causing him more pain, but none of it was making it through the haze of pain flooding his mind.

   Awareness returned to him a few minutes later and he was startled to find Levy carefully lowering him to the ground, helping him lean back against a tree trunk, the branches above offering them a little shelter from the weather. Unable to get his voice to work properly he made a soft questioning noise, blinking wearily at her as she began to tug at his jacket, hands gentle as she pulled the material away from the gash on his side.

“It’s okay,” she soothed, her wan smile not reaching her eyes as she studied the injury and Freed frowned, detecting the lie but lacking the energy to call her on it as his eyes drift shut, instead trying to pretend that her words were true. _It’s going to be okay, Levy says so…_


	1223. Rokino + 'Night'

“I’m sorry,” Rogue whispered, nuzzling closer to Yukino, her scent soothing his frayed nerves and he melted against her when she began to run her fingers through his hair. It did little to assuage his guilt though as he glimpsed the dark shadows under her eyes, the exhaustion written across her face, and he closed his eyes and tried to pull away. At once her arm tightened around him, holding him in place, and he jolted when he felt a gentle kiss to his forehead, slowly opening his eyes to find her staring at him with a tender expression.

“Stop apologising.”

“But…” This was the fourth night in a row that he had roused them both with nightmares, and he had a sinking feeling that it wasn’t going to be the last…and yet he found the protest dying on the tip of his tongue as she shook her head, pulling him close again and he sighed and melted against her once more.


	1224. Stinerva + 'Jealousy'

   Sting yelped as Minerva suddenly dropped into her lap, hastily wrapping an arm around her waist to stop her from sliding out, startled when she twisted around and kissed him fiercely. Normally she was the one who insisted on maintaining a certain level of professionalism when they were in the middle of the guild, arguing that she didn’t want to affect his status as master…something that he had argued against and lost, unsurprising as he had yet to win an argument against her. Apparently, she had noticed had noticed his distraction, pulling back to scowl at him he blinked in surprise, catching the hint of something darker in her expression.

“My Lady?” Something seemed to ease at his obvious confusion, and she was gentler as she leaned into to kiss him again, biting lightly at the bottom his lip before pulling back so she could whisper in his ear.

“You’re mine, I was just reminding them.”


	1225. Dobengal x Flare + 'Touch'

“May I?” Flare asked softly, fingers hovering hesitantly above the mask covering the lower half of Dobengal’s face, catching the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes and she was about to pull back when he reached out and grabbed her hand. For a moment, they just stared at one another, his fingers tightening for a minute before he finally gave a tiny nod before releasing her. Slowly, cautiously she reached out and took hold of the mask, gently easing it down to reveal the scarred flesh beneath, her expression never changing as she reached out and trailed her fingers over the marred skin feeling him shiver at the gentle touch. She could see him waiting, fear in his gaze, waiting for her reaction and making sure to hold his gaze she leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the worst of the scarring, smiling softly when his eyes widened at her action.


	1226. Kinabra + 'Love'

   Kinana was the first to say the words, murmuring them against Cobra’s temple as she leant down to kiss him, fingers tangled in his hair as though to stop him escaping from his spot in her lap. She had always known that she would be the first to say then, but she wasn’t prepared for the way that he tensed, an anguished expression on his face.

“You- You shouldn’t say that,” his voice wavered, rough with emotion and in the past, that would’ve been enough to make her flinch back, to take back the words for fear of scaring him away. But now she could hear the longing behind the words, the brief spark of hope that had met her words before it had been buried beneath darker thoughts, and that was what had her leaning down to kiss his cheek, running her finger down his scar.

“Yes I should, and I’m going to keep saying it until you believe it.”


	1227. NaLi + 'Sleepy'

   Natsu grumbled under his breath as he felt the covers lift, a blast of cold air hitting his skin before a cool body cuddling in next to him before the duvet settled over him once more. He wanted to protest when he felt cold feet being tucked in between his legs and chilly arms wrapping around his waist, but it was late and he was sleepy and he knew that if he lifted his head, he would be confronted with Lisanna’s puppy dog eyes…a weapon he had yet to find a defence against. Instead he rolled over, trapping her in place and smirking against her shoulder at the startled yelp that escaped, carefully letting his magic flare just enough to warm them…she still hadn’t let him live down the time he’d set the duvet on fire because he was too tired to focus. At once she melted against him, shifting until her head was tucked beneath his chin, her hand creeping up to twine their fingers together, breath tickling his chest as she pressed closer with a sleepy murmur.

“I love you.”


	1228. NaLi + 'Skin'

   There were more scars now, not just the little ones that came from childhood scrapes and his never-ending battles with Erza and Gray, but ones that spoke of pain and suffering and far too many near misses. It was these scars, written into his skin that she traced now with gentle fingers, and soft, butterfly kisses as she watched him sleep. She had woken, roused by nightmare of falling away from him again and she needed to ground herself, to remind herself that Natsu was right there…that he was with her…and mapping out the story in his skin soothed her, even when she lingered over the worse scars, a dull ache in her chest at the thought of how close she had come to losing him. Eventually her ministrations would wake him, calling him from whatever pleasant dreams had put that peaceful expression on his face and she knew that he would gather her close, his arms and warmth soothing her back to sleep. But for now, it was enough to touch, to feel and drown herself in the fact that he was there.


	1229. Fraxus + 'Delirious'

     Laxus jolted out of the half-doze he’d fallen into when Freed suddenly latched on his hand, blinking rapidly to clear his vision as he realised that his mate was trying to focus on him for the first time since his fever had peaked. However, whatever relief he felt from this hint of improvement was ruined a moment later when Freed spoke, voice barely even a broke thread of sound in the silence of their room.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry.” Laxus closed his eyes for a moment, knowing that Freed was apologising about his actions during the Battle of Fairy Tail, still haunted by that time even though the guild had long since forgiven both of them. He had hoped that they were going to escape this, but he should’ve known better, Freed rarely got ill and when he did it was always serious and with it came delirium and a glimpse of the guilt that lurked beneath the surface.

“It’s all right,” he murmured soothingly as he gathered his thoughts, reaching up and brushing away the tears that had managed to escape, hesitating as he opened his eyes to see the pleading look on his mate’s face. “It’s all right, you’re forgiven.” _We both were…_


	1230. Fraxus + 'Toy'

    Laxus felt himself slowly beginning to calm down, the constant growling from before reduced to the odd growl that rumbled through his chest, adding to his awareness of how Freed was curled against his chest. The Rune mage was quiet, knowing that the Dragon-slayer just needed him close at the moment, fingers splayed against Laxus’s chest, drawing soothing patterns whenever he felt another growl and Laxus was hit by another wave of affection for his mate. Shifting slightly, he let his hand drift down, burying his fingers in green hair and beginning to toy with the long strands, putting the just the gentlest amount of pressure in each movement, lips quirking when he felt Freed practically purr at the sensation. It was the last thing he needed to settle complete, heaving a shuddering shy before letting his head drop down to rest against Freed’s .

“Thank you.”


	1231. Fraxus + 'Whisper'

“Freed? Freed time to wake up,” Laxus kept his voice soft, barely a whisper as he had learned the hard way that it was better not to startle Freed awake, especially when he had managed to crash against a desk in the library. “Freed,” this time he accompanied it with a light touch, earning a furrowed brow and a sleepy grumble. It was only the faintest tensing of muscles that gave him a warning that Freed was stirring and he managed to lean back just in time to avoid the fist that swung through the space where he had been stood, eyes wide as he realised there had been a trace of magic in the punch. However, the threat was gone a moment later as sleepy, turquoise eyes landed on him and there was a spark of recognition as Freed pushed himself up, rubbing at his eyes and yawning widely.

“L-Laxus?”


	1232. Fraxus + 'Night'

    Freed sighed as he stared blankly up at the ceiling, the bed feeling too large around him without Laxus there to take up the space. Most of the time he could cope with the fact that Laxus was gone, during the day he had the others to distract him and jobs to do, but late at night, alone in his room there was nothing to hide behind. There was a dull ache in his chest as he rolled onto his side, hand clenching against the sheet as he let his eyes drift over their belongings which still lay mingled around the room, Laxus had left nearly everything behind and it was both painful and helpful…on the one hand it was a promise that one day he would come back, but on the other it was a reminder that he wasn’t here. The temptation to go after the Lightning mage was growing by the day, not helped by Bickslow and Evergreen urging him to do just that, growing tired of his moping. But it wasn’t that easy…Laxus had made this choice and he had supported him, going after him now would man going against that and Freed knew deep down that his partner needed this time away from him and the guild to get back on his feet.


	1233. Fraxus + 'Day'

    Laxus tried not to let his expression fall as he hurried to steady Freed, trying not to focus on the tremors that he could feel wracking his mate and how fragile he looked, as though he looked as though he would fall apart if the Dragon-slayer gripped too tightly. _He’s fadin_ g, the thought slipped in anyway and he knew that Freed wasn’t the only one trembling as he helped the Rune mage across to the sofa, eyes darkening as he glanced at the marks spreading across Freed’s skin…a sign of the curse spreading through his body, and his heart sank. It was spreading, faster than ever and nothing they tried seem to slow it, let alone stop it. Porlyusica had already revised her estimate that he would have months before it consumed him to weeks, but there was a small voice in the back of Laxus’s mind, a churning sensation in his stomach that told him they were going to be lucky if it could be counted in days now. He could see the same knowledge in Freed’s eyes when the Rune mage glanced up at him, turquoise eyes darkened in a way that made him swallow thickly and pull his mate closer.


	1234. Natsu x Freed + 'First Meeting'

“You’re Freed, right?” The loud voice made Freed flinch, scooting backwards and wrapping his arms around himself before he was able to remind himself that he was safe here, blinking wide, turquoise eyes at the pink-haired mage in front of him. He knew who Natsu was, had watched him as he interacted with the other guild members, mesmerised by the bright grin and easy interactions but not knowing how to approach. Realising that Natsu was staring at him, waiting for a reply he blinked, slowly lowering his arms and nodding…not sure what to make of the other boy seeking him out. “We’re going to the Autumn festival and I wondered if you wanted to come?”

“I…” Freed blinked, startled to find Natsu holding a hand out to him with an inviting grin, and there was something so alluring about the grin that he found himself swallowing back his fear, reaching out to take the others hand. “I’d like that.”


	1235. Natsu x Freed + 'Music'

    They had finally discovered that music was one of the few things that helped to ease Natsu’s motion sickness, the others being Wendy’s magic, and having his head nestled in the safety of Freed’s lap. The Rune mage had immediately taken it upon himself to buy an array of musical lacrimas and a pair of headphones for the Fire mage, ignoring Natsu when he tried to scold him for spending so much. It was worth it on their next job when Natsu was all but asleep in his lap, a peaceful expression on his face for once despite the fact they’d been on the train for nearly two hours, headphones in and fingers clutching at Freed’s jacket. It was a welcome change from the sight of his partner doubled over, moaning and groaning and he let his fingers drop down to play with Natsu’s hair, expression soft when Natsu opened his eyes to peer up at him, managing a wan smile before his cheeks abruptly puffed out.


	1236. Natsu x Freed + 'Unison Raid'

“We’ve not even put a scratch on it,” Freed growled as he fell back next to Natsu, lifting a hand to swipe at the blood he could feel trickling down his cheek, eyes fixated on the demon that was slowly turning towards them after it had been pushed back by the last volley. “I’m not sure about you, but my magic is running on fumes.”

“Same,” Natsu admitted with a strained grin, holding up a hand to demonstrate how his flames were flickering around the edge. “But I have an idea…maybe…”

“I’m listening.”

   It turned out it was a good idea, apart from the fact that neither of them had anticipated just how destructive the combination of Natsu’s flames and Freed’s Flare bomb would be…the Rune mage pink-faced with embarrassment as Makarov lectured them on being reckless when they got home, torn between wanting to growl at Natsu for looking so at ease in the face of the scolding and pointing out that if they hadn’t used in unison raid they probably wouldn’t have been here to be lectured.


	1237. Natsu x Freed + 'Fame'

“Your public persona is quite amusing,” Freed commented as Natsu practically tumbled back into their booth, hiding behind the Rune mage, cheeks pink after his escape from the fangirls that had pounced on him when he’d ventured up to the bar. The Fire mage made an inarticulate noise, flinching back as he saw several of the group were looking towards him once more.

“If they actually cared that I was a mage, or a Dragon-slayer it wouldn’t be so bad,” he finally muttered, leaning against Freed and offering him a small smile when the Rune mage reached out to grasp his hand, drawing soothing patterns on the back of it…not that it stopped him from pouting as he added. “But they were just going on about that stupid article that Mira made me do.” Freed chuckled at that, remembering how put out the Fire mage had been at getting roped into the photoshoot…in the end it had only been Mira pointing out that he could use the positive press after causing quite lot of destruction on the last job that had got him to agree…they just hadn’t anticipated how ‘positive’ the article was going to be, and he sighed as he eyed the girls who seemed to be trying to decide whether to approach again.


	1238. Gratsu + 'Love'

“Kill me then,” Gray said evenly, letting his hands fall to the side to show that he wasn’t a threat as the demon snarled at him, refusing to flinch even as flames lashed out towards him. He knew that what he was doing was probably suicide, after all nothing else had earned even the slightest flicker of recognition from Natsu and there was a small voice at the back of his mind urging him to act now before he got himself killed. He quashed it with ease, although the reminder of his promise to his father that followed was harder to push away, a dull ache in his chest as he shifted his focus back to the wild amber eyes that were focused on him. “The Natsu I know would never be able to do that, so this is your chance to prove yourself…are you still in there? Are you still the idiot I love? Or are you really a monster now?”


	1239. Invel x Gray + 'Love'

    There was a sick feeling twisting in his gut as he stumbled across to Gray’s still form, all the strength draining from his legs as he caught sight of the wound that now the length of his partner’s chest, the sick feeling intensifying. It took him a moment to gather his courage, gingerly gathering the younger mage in his arms and tensing when the movement drew a low whimper from Gray, dark eyes flickering open and staring at him with an unfocused gaze.

“Invel…?”

“Y-yes.” His voice felt thick, clogged with emotions that he still wasn’t used to as he gazed down at Gray, fingers trembling as he moved to ice over the wound to stop the bleeding. “Why? Why did you throw yourself in the way?” He already knew the answer, even if he wasn’t ready to admit it…or ready to say the words himself, stomach churning when Gray’s lips quirked up into a wan smile, a knowing look flitting across his face before his eyes drifted shut once more."


	1240. Rufus x Gray + 'Love'

    There was no dramatic confession. _I love you_ , the words slipped out, murmured in the midst of gentle kisses and roaming hands after long months of slowly getting to know one another. There was no pausing, no sudden tension or awkwardness. Just a small smile against parted lips, a tender kiss that in itself was a response to the words, before Gray returned the words, whispering them into the kiss before it deepened once more. Afterwards there would be no real shift in their relationship, just a deeper understanding, and words whispered amongst soft kisses, jobs and visits.


	1241. Gratsu + 'Home Sweet Home'

    Natsu blinked as the world swam back into the focus, every inch of his body feeling as though it was on fire, the slightest movement sending pain lancing through him. A low groan slipping free as he tried to push himself up, only to still as a cool hand pressed down on his chest, easily holding him in place and he blinked again, startled when Gray’s face swam into view above him.

“G-Gray?” His voice didn’t want to work properly, but he had to do something about the tears glittering in dark eyes, the fear darkening his mate’s expression and he lifted trembling fingers to try and brush the dampness off Gray’s cheeks. “Wha…?” He was cut off by Gray suddenly pulling him up into a tight hug, whining as fresh pain flooded him, but making no effort to move away as he realised that the Ice mage was sobbing into his shoulder.

“Thank you for coming back to me…for coming home.”


	1242. Invel x Gray + 'Home Sweet Home'

    Gray had no idea what made him say it, their relationship was still in the early stages and there was still the tension between Invel and the guild to be resolve, and yet the moment the older mage had mentioned leaving he had lunged forward to grab his hand.

“You could stay?” He didn’t mean for it to come out for a question, flinching at the look that the other man gave him, but not letting go. “I mean it…you could stay here. Make Fairy Tail your home.” _Make me your home,_ he doesn’t have the courage to say the last bit aloud, but from the way crimson eyes narrow, Invel knows. He also thinks that it might the only reason he hasn’t been given an instant refusal, and he swallows thickly, trying to gather his courage as he tugs Invel closer. “Stay? Please?”


	1243. Rufus x Gray + 'Home Sweet Home'

    Rufus stifled a yawn as he slipped into their bedroom, expression softening at the sight of the Ice mage curled up on the bed, warmth blossoming in his chest as he realised that Gray had left his side of the bed open for him, although his pillow was currently pressed against his chest. For a moment, he paused, just drinking in the sight of his boyfriend, feeling a strange peace settling over him and he fumbled in his eagerness to strip out of his travel-stained clothing before padding across to the bed. It felt like coming home as he slipped under the covers, barely getting settled before Gray rolled over and latched onto him, the pillow discarded in favour of the real thing. The Ice mage mumbled something that sounded like his name and Rufus smiled, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the closest temple before pulling Gray closer.

“I’m home.” There was too much truth in that statement and he knew that he was going to have to broach the subject of moving in together properly, and maybe switching guilds sooner than he had anticipated… a thought that left him feeling warm as buried his face into dark hair. _I’m home…_


	1244. Gratsu + 'Stretch'

“Come on Natsu you can do it,” Gray urged, trying to hide his panic and sound as encouraging as possible as he leant as far forward as he could, wiggling his fingers to try and encourage Natsu to grab his hand even as he pleaded with him. “You need to stretch a little more.”

“I can’t,” Natsu sounded exhausted, face pale and marred with cuts and bruises, trembling as he reached up to the offered hand.

“Yes, you can!” Gray snapped, panicking as a little more of the ledge that Natsu was standing on crumbled away, swallowing thickly as he watched the rubble disappearing into the distance beneath them and trying not to imagine Natsu following it. “Natsu! Come on!” _Please…_


	1245. GrayLu + 'Stretch'

    Gray smiled as he watched Lucy stirring, chuckling when she tried to burrow under the covers and abruptly cutting himself off when she opened an eye to shoot him a baleful look. He’d long since learned not to bait her before she’d had her coffee in the morning, although it didn’t stop him watching with amused eyes when she shifted, stretching out and arching her back and he couldn’t resist commenting even as he traced the arch of her back with his eyes.

“You look like you're part cat when you do that.”

“Oh, bite me,” Lucy growled at him, but there was a knowing glint to her eyes as she stretched out again, deliberately brushing against him, drawing a muffled groan from him before she smirked and slipped out of the bed before he could do anything. “I’m going to get some coffee.”

“Lucy!”


	1246. Gratsu + 'Illumination'

“Natsu? Natsu we need some light!” Gray felt bad for asking, fairly sure that the Fire mage was more injured that he was letting on, especially after the idiot had thrown himself on top of Gray to shield him from the falling rocks. A low groan met his demands, but he felt movement and then Natsu’s weight slowly slid off him and there was a brief pause before a tiny flame flickered to life, illuminating the cave they were tapped in. He almost regretted asking though when the light gave him a good view of Natsu’s face, heart clenching at the pain lining his mate’s face and the blood trickling down the side of his face. “Natsu…”

“I’m fine,” Natsu didn’t sound like he was convinced with his own words, visibly swaying as he tried to offer the Ice mage a smile, and it was only the way the light flickered a moment later that gave Gray enough warning to lunge forward and catch his mate as Natsu topped forward.


	1247. GrayLu + 'Illumination'

    In the light of the infirmary Lucy looked like she was sleeping, the soft glow from the lacrimas giving her skin colour and for a moment Gray let himself believe that everything was okay. It didn’t take much to remind him of the harsh reality of the situation though, her hand lying limp in his, skin still cool to the touch although thankfully warmer than it had been…still it was a reminder that he shouldn’t be here, and to be honest he was surprised that the others had let him stay. He had done this. His magic surging out of control and targeting the one person he wanted to protect above all others, nausea rose at the back of his throat, fingers tightening around Lucy’s for a moment before he snatched his hand back. He didn’t deserve to touch her, and yet at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to pull away completely, needing to be there when she woke up…to make sure for himself that she was okay…then he would leave, get as far away from her as he could to make sure that she was truly safe from him.


	1248. Gratsu + 'Date'

“Natsu will you please settle down,” Lucy grumbled, although there was no real heat in her voice as she watched his hands twisting nervously together in his lap, olive eyes constantly darting to the door before skittering away again. He had finally given in and agreed to go on a date with Gray, a move that had left the entire guild stunned as the most conservative bet had estimated it would be another couple of years before they finally worked out their feelings. “Natsu? You’re happy about this right…?” She didn’t want to ask, but she didn’t think she’d ever seen him this nervous and unsettled and from the worried frown on Erza’s face she wasn’t the only one worrying about this.

“I…I’m happy. But…what if I mess it up?”

“This is Gray,” Lucy pointed out with a soft laugh, reaching out to stop his hands as he began to nervously tap at the table-top. “He already knows everything about you, I think it would be impossible for you to mess this up…if you’re really worried, just punch him and everything will be normal.”


	1249. GrayLu + 'Date'

     She’d had the date carefully circled in her diary for weeks, which was why she was unsurprised to find Gray huddled under the covers that morning, seemingly with no intention of rousing anytime soon even though she was fairly sure that he was awake. She didn’t push the issue, quietly slipping out of bed and heading for the bathroom, before moving down to the kitchen to make tea for both of them and checking that they had enough food in the kitchen so they didn’t need to go out that day. He hadn’t moved by the time she returned to the bedroom, and without a word she abandoned the mugs on the bedside table before climbing back under the covers, slipping her arms around him, relieved when he didn’t fight her as she drew him closer.

“Lucy…”

“It’s okay, we don’t need to do anything today,” Lucy soothed him, heart aching at the pain in his voice and the dampness she could feel where he had buried his face against her shoulder. “I told the others we wouldn’t be in the guild today.”

“T-thank you.”


	1250. Gratsu + 'Evening'

    Gray hummed softly to himself as he threaded his fingers through pink hair, earning a sleepy mumble from Natsu as the Dragon-slayer shifted closer, pushing his overheated face further into Gray’s stomach. This wasn’t what he’d had in mind for the first evening alone in nearly a month, but he had known something was wrong all day as Natsu had been out of sorts and reluctant to join in with the usual bickering and brawling in the guild…although he still hadn’t been prepared for Natsu practically collapsing against him the moment they had sat down to watch a movie, the proximity making him acutely aware of the heat the Fire mage was letting off.

“Gray…” His thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan, Natsu stirring restlessly and his brow furrowing with distress as he clutched at Gray’s shirt, and the Ice mage was quick to brush his fingers over his mate’s cheek, leaving little traces of ice against the overheated skin. “Gray…”

“Shh,” Gray soothed. “Just rest.”


	1251. GrayLu + 'Evening'

“Sorry,” Gray mumbled, hissing as Lucy pressed a damp cloth to the cut on his lip, grimacing at the taste of copper on his tongue. Their evening had been going well, they had finally managed to get out for a date without any of their friends gate-crashing…the meal had gone well, their trip to a new bar in town less well as not everyone had been willing to accept that the Celestial mage was off limits. There was only so much that Gray could tolerate, and in the end, all it had taken was a note of distress in his girlfriend’s voice for him to swing a punch. Only it hadn’t stopped there, winding up in an all-out brawl that would have made Fairy Tail proud, the only downside being that he couldn’t use magic against normal people, and had wound up taking a couple of good punches to the face because of holding back. He went to apologise again, only to find himself being silenced by Lucy placing a gentle kiss against his battered lip before pulling back with a smile.

“Thank you…although you get to be the one to explain this to Erza tomorrow.”


	1252. Gratsu + 'Pillows'

    Gray was cautious as he slipped into their room, half expecting to find himself with a faceful of pillow as he had caught the mischievous glint in his mate’s eyes earlier. Instead his expression softened as he found the Fire mage sprawled in a makeshift nest of pillows and duvet, snoring softly, although as he watched distress seeped into Natsu’s expression as he reached out, searching blindly for something and clearly coming up empty handed. Knowing what Natsu was looking for he quickly closed the door, and moved across to the bed, barely making it onto the bed before he found himself being accosted by warm arms and dragged down against Natsu’s chest.

“I’m here,” he murmured reassuringly, wiggling to try and get into a more comfortable position, only to still when Natsu whined softly and with a sigh he settled, letting his head fall against Natsu’s chest as it was clear that the Fire mage wanted him close tonight. “Silly dragon…”


	1253. GrayLu + 'Pillows'

    Gray grumbled under his breath as Lucy shifted so that she was lying across him, using his shoulder as a pillow despite the massive pile of cushions and pillows behind them. He had long since given up on complaining though, as the last time he had protested his use as a pillow he had found himself being booted out of bed and he wasn’t keen to sleep on the sofa again. Besides if he was being honest with himself he liked having the Celestial mage this close, it helped to drive away the memories of the months they had spent apart, the loneliness of waiting from a dream to find the other half of the bed empty and devoid of warmth. He could feel her triumph smile against his skin as she pressed her face against him, and he poked her in the side, smirking when she squeaked and tried to wiggle away without losing her spot on his chest, whining against him as wrapped her arms around him, trapping his arms against his side and halting his efforts.

“Gray…”


	1254. StingLi + 'Sun'

“No,” Lisanna stated firmly, standing tall between Sting and the door he was trying to get through, the glint in her eyes just daring him to try and force his way past. The Dragon-slayer snarled under his breath, eyes darting between her expression, the office door behind her and the pile of paperwork that was still waiting to be done and took a half step forward. “You’re not getting past me Sting Eucliffe!”

“But…”

   Her expression softened at the slight hint of panic in his voice, stepping forward to meet him and reaching her hand out to ghost her fingers over the frown furrowing his forehead, before trailing down to gently caress the dark shadows under his eyes. “Even you’re going to burn out if you keep this up, and I’m not going to sit by and watch it happen.”


	1255. Fraxus + 'Desperate'

“Don’t you dare do this to me Freed,” Laxus growled desperately, fingers clumsy as he felt for a pulse again, trying to ignore the blood staining his fingers…aided by the lack of pulse beneath his searching fingers, an anguished groan escaping as he resumed the chest compressions, ignoring the small voice at the back of his mind that whispered that it was too late. _Where are they?_ Bickslow and Evergreen had gone for help what felt like hours ago, although he knew that it could only have been minutes, briefly glancing away to see if they were coming back before turning his attention back to his mate. He was running out of time, the thought of losing Freed leaving a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he snarled…sheer desperation giving him an idea as he stared at the painfully still form, lightning beginning to crackle around his fingers as he took a deep breath before pressing his hand down on Freed’s chest, the Rune mage arching under the force of his magic. “DAMN IT FREED!”


	1256. Fraxus + 'Dignity'

   Laxus smiled as he watched Freed stirring with a reluctant mumble, loving the sight of his mate burrowing back under the covers as though he could hide from the reality of waking up, green hair sticking up in all directions. He loved moments like this, little glimpses of Freed that only he got to enjoy, moments that were in direct contradiction to the dignified, calm that Freed tried to project around everyone else. It was a sign that the Rune mage who had once been skittish even around him had come to trust him, and he treasured each moment, eyes softening when Freed finally emerged from under the covers a moment later and peered at him blurry eyes.

“Good morning,” Laxus murmured, leaning in to kiss him softly, gently beginning to run his fingers through the bed-mussed hair in an attempt to calm it, smile growing when Freed all but purred at the sensation before slumping against him once more. “Morning…”


	1257. Gray x Rogue + 'Respect'

“Rogue…” Gray began softly, not sure how he was supposed to approach this subject as the Shadow mage had been carefully avoiding the topic ever since he had announced that he was going to quit being an active mage that afternoon. “You weren’t serious about quitting, were you?” He asked finally, searching Rogue’s expression for some sign that he hadn’t met it, the resolve that met his gaze making him panic, heart pounding as he began to babble. “I mean you can’t…you’re a talented mage! You’re my partner, I…”

“Please…respect my decision,” Rogue pleaded softly, desperation underlying his words as his hand trailed along the scar he had left last time he had lost control, shuddering as he was hit by the memory of the Ice mage lying in his lap with blood staining his shirt. “I’m not going to risk your life again.”


	1258. Loray + 'Silence'

    A thick silence blanketed the house. Not the quiet that usually engulfed the house when he waited for Loke to reappear, the sense of waiting, softened by the knowledge that he would be back. Nor the soothing silence of the late nights when he would lie in bed, Loke curled against him, fingers buried in ginger curls as he bathed in the time they had to spend together. Instead it was a deeper silence, one empty of waiting or hope, the type of silence that followed death, that came with the realisation that he was never going to wake to find Loke had appeared the night. A silence that settled into Gray’s very bones, growing with each day that passed, untouched even by his friends’ best attempts to draw him back to the world…the only thing that could penetrate it was the memory of Loke’s cry as he vanished, his key shattering a moment later and when the memory rose, all he longed for was the silence.


	1259. Loray + 'Repeat'

“What did you say?” Gray was fairly sure that he had misheard Loke, trying to work out why that thought left him with a twisting, uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. His emotions immediately flip flopping in the opposite direction when Loke grinned at him, rising from his seat before moving to drop down in front of Gray, his gaze drawn to the box that the other man was holding out towards him.

“I said…Will you marry me Gray Fullbuster?” There was no way he could ask him to repeat it again, instead mouthing wordlessly for a moment, disbelief and shock leaving him unable to find his voice. He still couldn’t speak but when he saw the confident grin beginning to wilt he knew that he had to do something, tumbling out of his chair to wrap Loke up in a tight hug, frantically nodding his head as he buried his face in the other man’s shoulder.


	1260. Fraxus + 'Ballet'

“Hey,” Freed’s voice was soft, fingers gentle as he reached up to tilt the taller man’s chin down so that he could meet his gaze, seeing the fear hidden beneath the stoic expression. “It’s going to be fine, I trust you.” He knew that Laxus was haunted by what had happened with his last dance partner, an accident mid-lift that had left the partner laid up for months and Laxus refusing to do lifts, at least until the other day when he had finally broached the subject with Freed. He meant what he had just said, he trusted the blond more than he had ever trusted anyone before and he desperately wanted to do this, but not at Laxus’s expense and seeing the continued he sighed. “We can wait.”

“N-No,” Laxus whispered, reaching out to stop him when he tried to pull away, fingers gentle on his wrist as though he was frightened of hurting Freed even before they began. “I need to do this. I want to do this.”


	1261. Gruvia + 'Driving'

“Gray stay with me!” Juvia had no breath to waste on her usual honorifics, splitting her attention between the Ice mage pressed against her side and the laboured breath tickling the side of her neck and the road in front of her. She had never driven before, much preferring to travel by train and she had never envisioned that her first attempt would be in a battered magic-mobile, her strength flagging as she pushed it to the limits and Gray bleeding out beside her. “Gray!” She couldn’t do this alone, crying out as she took a corner to sharply and the car swerved slightly, heart hammering as sheer desperation gave her the strength to get it back on the road. “G-Gray please…” There were tears on her cheeks now, the silence from Gray tightening the ball of terror in the pit of her stomach.


	1262. Fraxlow + 'Sleepy'

    Bickslow was the first one to notice, slyly nudging Laxus in the side before tilting his head towards Freed, biting his lip to hide a chuckle when the Rune mage’s head bobbed for a moment before he started and looked around with heavy eyes. They had been waiting for this, well aware that their mate had been lying when he’d told them that he’d managed to get a nap despite spending the night working on a translation. Laxus huffed out a sigh when Freed’s head bobbed forwards once more, quickly reaching out to catch the Rune mage when he didn’t seem to be stopping, sharing an exasperated glance with Bickslow who’d also lunged forward to try and catch him.

“All right time for bed,” Laxus said firmly, ignoring the muffled protest that met his words and carefully lifting Freed into his arms, the Rune mage going limp and pliant when he realised that he wasn’t going to escape. A thought seconded when Bickslow stepped across to him, gently brushing his hair out of his face and kissing him softly on the cheek before pulling with a stern expression.

“And later we’ll talk about you lying to us about getting enough sleep.”


	1263. Fraxlow + 'Jealousy'

    Laxus was trying to maintain his scowl, still irritated by the sight of someone hitting on his mate earlier that evening even if he knew that neither Freed or Bickslow would ever stray, but it was hard to remain irritated when Freed was carefully tracing the tattoo on his chest and when Bickslow was toying with his hair on the other side.

“I hate you two,” he muttered even as he wrapped an arm around them, pulling them in close, an agitated growl rumbling in his chest as his earlier jealousy rose once more. “Mine…” He added softly, leaning down to kiss soft green hair before moving across to kiss Bickslow, the Seith mage meeting him halfway and grinning into the kiss.

“I think Freed made that clear when he pinned the man to the ground.”

“He’s probably still there,” Freed added smugly, leaning into Laxus when the Dragon-slayer chuckled softly, the last of his tension melting away at the reminder that Freed had dealt with the unwanted attention before either he or Bickslow could react.


	1264. Fraxlow + 'Tender'

   It was Laxus who reached Bickslow first, wincing as heard the fierce snarl from Freed as the Rune mage erected a barrier around them, driving the townspeople away from them with an expression that would have stopped much braver people.

“Bix? Bix look at me,” Laxus urged, dropping down in front of the Seith mage and reaching out to cradle his face when the wild eyes tried to focus anywhere but him. Relieved when a moment later Freed joined them, expression calm once more, although there was anguish in the turquoise eyes as he took in the shudders wracking Bickslow. Sharing a worried look with Laxus the Rune mage reached out, tenderly brushing his fingers against Bickslow’s cheek and waiting patiently for Bickslow to finally look up at them.

“There you are…look at us, are we looking at you differently?”


	1265. Fraxlow + 'Soothe'

   Bickslow woke to the sound of Laxus’s voice, frowning as he realised that he Dragon-slayer was whispering a constant stream of reassurances, although the soft whimper that broke through the sound quickly eased his confusion and he rolled over to find Freed’s expression twisted with distress. It was unfortunately a familiar sight, especially recently when Freed’s demonic side had been rising to the surface more and more frequently, and his heart ached as he caught their names whispered in a broken tone.

“How long has he been like this” He asked softly, glancing across at where Laxus was also laid on his side, gently running his fingers through green hair as he tried to soothe their mate.

“Not long, but he won’t settle,” Laxus muttered, expression seemingly calm, but his eyes showing how stressed he was and Bickslow scowled, scooting closer so that Freed was firmly bracketed between them, adding his voice to Laxus’s before reaching out to twine his fingers around Laxus’s free hand in the hopes of soothing both his mates.


	1266. Lyoray + 'Feeling'

“I thought that it was going to feel different,” Lyon murmured, finally breaking the peaceful silence that had enveloped them an hour ago, nuzzling into Gray’s hand which was busying playing with his hair, before lifting his head to peer at his mate. “But it doesn’t…not really.” He had been hesitant about formalising their bond, which was why it was nearly four years later that he had finally let Gray claim him properly, the mark on the side of his neck still sore.

“Of course, it doesn’t,” Gray replied softly, meeting his gaze with a smile before leaning forward to steal a chaste kiss, his fingers drifting down to ghost over the mark he had left the previous night. “You’ve always been my mate; the only difference now is that the whole world will be able to see that.”


	1267. Invel x Gray + 'Feeling'

    Gray struggled to keep his expression even when he opened the door to find Invel stood there, shoulders hunched and no sign of his usual calm to be seen and he itched to reach out and pull the other man into a hug. However, he quashed that feeling, giving into his alpha instincts had already got him into trouble and instead he stepped back, deliberately given Invel extra space as he gestured for him to come in. The silence was tense as they settled in the living room, Invel’s scent driving Gray to distraction after nearly a month of not seeing him, but he carefully folded his hands in his lap, not noticing as his nails bit into his skin hard enough to draw blood.

“Was it just the heat…?” Invel finally spoke, the words hanging in the air for a moment and Gray felt as though the breath had been forced from his lungs. _Is that what he thought?_ Is that why he ran away? Unable to get his voice to work, not wanting to risk making things worse he lifted his head to meet Invel’s gaze, holding it as he shook his head without hesitation. _It was never about that…_


	1268. Rufus x Gray + 'Feeling'

    Rufus knew that he was obsessing, eyes narrowed as he re-watched the lacrima recording of his battle with Gray again and again. The sting of defeat had long since disappeared, and its place was curiosity and a growing feeling that he needed to find the Ice mage, that he needed to talk to him, to claim him…it was the last one that gave him pause. There had been no mistaking the scent coming from Gray when they had fought, and yet there had been nothing about the way he had fought and spoke to indicate that he was an omega, and that was strangely enticing in its own way. Rufus had no interest in a mate that would just submit, and he had a feeling that would never be an issue with Gray Fullbuster…if the Ice mage would even give him a chance after everything had happened during the Grand Magic Games, a thought that made him deflate for a moment, before he shored up his resolve. _I have to try…_


	1269. Lyoray + 'Slow Dance'

    Gray blinked up at Lyon as the older Ice mage offered him a hand, a strange shiver of anticipation running through him as he hesitantly grasped it, allowing Lyon to pull him to his feet and into his arms. He wasn’t given a chance to ask what was going on before he found himself swaying gently in Lyon’s arms, his mate guiding him gently around the rug they had been sat on, laughing when they nearly stumbled over the plates that had been pushed to the side and enjoying the way Lyon went red as he hastily steered them in the other direction.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Gray asked finally, not wanting to ruin the moment but feeling as though he was being eaten alive by curiosity as the minutes stretched on…the whole day had clearly been leading up to something, the winter festival, the picnic under the stars and then this and there was a hopeful feeling in the pit of his stomach that he didn’t dare listen to just yet.

“I wanted to make this special,” Lyon muttered, looking incredibly flustered now as he bought them to a halt, hands moving to Gray’s shoulders as he took a deep breath, cheeks already colouring as he met Gray’s gaze. “Gray…will you wear my mark?”


	1270. Invel x Gray + 'Slow Dance'

Gray had known that the older man was up to something the moment he had invited him to dance. He knew his mate well enough by now to know that Invel didn’t enjoy things like this, and whilst it was a pleasant surprise, he couldn’t help be suspicious, especially as it was a long, slow song which meant they would be up there for a while. The first minute passed peacefully, and he felt himself beginning to relax into Invel’s hold, nose buried against his mate’s shoulder and enjoying the wintery scent that was so similar and yet so different to his own. He should have known better…jolting when he felt cold lips pressing against the mating mark on the side of his neck, and he had to bite his tongue to hold back a whimper when he felt Invel’s tongue swipe over the same spot. “W-what are you doing?” “Making sure everyone knows that you’re mine,” Invel murmured, kissing the mark again before pulling back with a smirk, before letting his gaze drift to the people gathered around the dancefloor and Gray swallowed thickly as he realised how people had seen that little act…wanting to hit his mate, but instead burying his reddening face against Invel with a low whine.


	1271. Rufus x Gray + 'Slow Dance'

    Gray nearly stumbled when he felt the purr that reverberated through his mate as he slowly guided him around the dance floor, and it was only the long, arduous hours of practicing with Erza when he was younger than stopped him. Still it took him a couple of minutes to get his voice working, a soft smile gracing his lips as he looked up at his mate, catching the blush as it spread across Rufus’s cheeks and the way green eyes seemed to focus on anything but him as another purr rang out.

“Happy?” Gray asked softly, relishing the sound, already knowing the answer to his question because it was a noise that omegas only made when they were truly content. It wasn’t the first time he had heard it, but Rufus had seemed a little reluctant to come out on the dancefloor when he’d asked, so to hear it now had caught him by surprise. “Rufus?”

“I didn’t think you’d want to dance…”


	1272. Sting x Gray x Natsu x Rogue + 'Differences'

   Gray grumbled under his breath as he rolled over, snuggling up against the warm body, lips quirking as he felt arms immediately sneaking around his waist and instantly recognising Sting from the way the Dragon-slayer nuzzles at the back of his neck with his nose. It had taken him a few months to map out all the differences, the quirks that made up his mates, committing them all to memory so that he could recognise them without needing to look and without doubt. It was why he recognised that the hand now trailing across his thigh didn’t belong to the blond, smirking as he felt Rogue beginning to trace idle patterns across his skin, sending shivers of anticipation through him. It was why he knew that the sleepy growl from the far side of the bed belonged to Natsu, and that the whine that followed meant that the Fire mage had just realised he was being left out of the cuddles, unsurprised when a warm body dropped over the three of them a moment later.


	1273. Sting x Gray x Natsu x Rogue + 'Fight'

     Rogue sighed as he held Natsu close, feeling the tremors still wracking his mate’s body even though the fight that had led to the pair of them huddled on the couch had ended over an hour ago. It had been over something silly, something to do with chores, but it had exploded into something bigger as it sometimes did with four of them trying to get their opinions across…only today it had managed to drag up a whole slew of issues, and opinions had shifted to taunts and outright insults until Gray had finally lashed out, punching the Fire mage before storming out. The sight of the Ice mage leaving had immediately taken the sight out of the rest of them, Sting going after Gray and leaving Rogue to deal with Natsu, not that the Fire mage had put up any resistance, the fight having gone out of him the moment Gray had punched him.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” Natsu was whispering, voice barely audible because his face was pressed into Rogue’s shoulder, but Rogue could still hear him and he sighed at the broken tone, gathering Natsu closer and running his fingers through pink hair.

“We all need to apologise, this wasn’t your fault Natsu.”


	1274. Sting x Gray x Natsu x Rogue + 'Mission'

    It was supposed to be a ridiculously simple mission, something to give the four of them the excuse to get away from everything and everyone and earn some easy money. It wasn’t supposed to end with them huddled in a cave, Gray frantically shoring up an ice barrier across the entrance as he tried not to focus on the fear in Sting and Rogue’s voices as they fought to keep Natsu awake and stop the blood trickling form the Fire mage’s side.

“Natsu! Natsu!” Sting sounded close to tears and Gray slipped, cracks spreading through the ice as he finally allowed himself to glance behind him, heart twisting painfully in his chest at the sight of the Fire mage sprawled between their mates. “Stay with us…please.” A low growl rose in the Ice mage’s throat as he watched Natsu trying to nod, trying to reassure them even as he fought to keep breathing and with dark eyes he turned his attention back to the barrier and the mages trying to get through it, allowing the darkness that he usually tried to keep at bay seep to the front.

_We’re all going home…there’s no other option._


	1275. Sting x Gray x Natsu x Rogue + 'Sick'

   Gray hated being sick with a passion, he hated the unnatural heat burning under his skin, the weakness that had crept in at some point and the way his stomach kept rolling and clenching as though to turn itself inside out. What he hated the most was that he was completely dependent on his mates, even though they all murmured quiet reassurances in his ears and soothed away his apologies as he shifted uneasily under the covers, fingers digging into the closest arm as he fought the urge to throw up again. Gentle fingers brushed his cheek before they were replaced by a cool cloth and he managed to open his eyes in time to see Sting leaning over him, the blond smiling at him before turning and saying something to Rogue who had just appeared with a glass of water and Gray found himself sniffling, overwhelmed as they eased him up to take cautious sips of the drink. His stomach churned unpleasantly even as the water soothed his throat, and he pulled back, whining under his breath and jumping when he found himself being pulled back against a familiar warm body. Natsu’s warmth was like a balm despite his own feverish heat, and he found himself instinctively curling closer, sniffling again and hiding his face against the Fire mage so that they couldn’t see the tears that escaped a moment later.


	1276. Sting x Gray x Natsu x Rogue + 'Hurt'

    He had long since abandoned any pretence of stoicism, allowing Rogue to gather him against him, leaning against his chest for support and clutching at the Shadow mage so tightly that he must be leaving bruises. Rogue doesn’t protest, instead murmuring quiet reassurances in his ear as Sting carefully pulls material away from the deep gash, adding his own voice to the gentle murmurs. It’s the voice that he can’t hear that worries him the most, because he knows that Natsu is still there, he can feel the other Dragon-slayer’s heat tickling in his skin and he stirs, intending to reach for him, needing the comfort of all his mates but he finds Rogue holding him in place.

“It’s the only way, we’re sorry,” Rogue whispers and unease creeps as Gray wiggles in his grip, only to still as pain lances through his side, and his eyes widen in comprehension as he feels fresh blood trickling down his side and he frantically shakes his head. He knows they’re right, but he doesn’t want more pain… but the protest comes too late and falls on deaf ears, and suddenly he’s crying and screaming out, cursing Natsu as burning heat traces the length of the wound.


	1277. Stingue + 'Prank'

“No,” Rogue said firmly, narrowing his eyes at his mate and forcing himself not to cave to the pleading look that Sting was giving him. “I’m not helping you prank Minerva again, last time that happened I was the one that got caught…and then you abandoned me! I had to help her sort out her wardrobe and it took hours!”

“But…”

“No!”

   The next day Rogue watched with satisfaction as Sting wound up caught within Minerva’s magic when he got caught in the act, his babbled apologies and excuses falling on deaf ears as she circled him and Rogue was careful to avoid the pleading look in his direction…not about to admit the fact that he might have given her a heads up. After all it was time his mate suffered through one of Minerva’s punishments…


	1278. Fraxus + 'Kidnapping'

    Laxus angrily batted at Wendy’s hands as she tried to deal with his injuries, grunting something that might have been an apology when he caught her expression, before dismissing it from his mind as he rose to his feet and began to pace agitatedly. Freed was gone, his mate was gone and right now the only thing he could do was wait, fury rising as each second passed and lightning began to crackle around him…only to settle a moment later when two of Bickslow’s dolls came shooting in through the door, shouting the Rune mage’s name.

“Freed! Freed!”

“Where?!” For once they heeded his tone, immediately spinning round his head and shooting back out the door with him close on their heels. He paid no mind to Bickslow as he tore past him, the entire world narrowing down to the fact that Freed was gone and that he was going to get him back…even if it meant tearing the world apart to get to him.


	1279. Fraxus + 'Prank'

“Freed…” Laxus knew that he was whining, but considering the fact he was currently wandering around with his skin stained green after another of Bickslow’s pranks he felt that he had the right to whine, especially when Freed was refusing to look up from his book.

“I’m not getting involved in your prank war again,” Freed finally replied, still not taking his eyes off his book, although the way his lips were curling at the edges told Laxus that his mate was struggling not to laugh at his predicament. Pouting he was about to turn away when a wicked grin crept across his lips, and instead he moved across to his mate, leaning into Freed’s personal space and capturing his lips in a heated kiss, deepening it when the Rune mage tried to pull away and humming when he felt Freed beginning to melt against him. When he pulled away Freed blinked dazedly up at him, mouth slightly open before he scowled and glanced aside.

“Fine…I’ll help.”


	1280. Fraxus + 'Alvarez'

    Laxus frowned as he stirred to find the bed beside him empty, although the sheets were still warm to the touch indicating that he hadn’t been alone for long and lifting his head he is relieved to spot his mate standing by the window, staring out towards the guild. Quietly he slipped out of bed, padding across to his mate and wrapping his arms around the Rune mage, letting his head rest against Freed’s shoulder.

“Freed? What are you doing up?”

“Alvarez will come for us, won’t they?” It’s a question rather than an answer, although the way Laxus’s stomach drop at the words tell him that it’s also an answer…and he sighs, nodding slightly before following Freed’s gaze, staring at the new guild building, trying not to imagine the sight of it in ruins once more. “Will we be able to win?”

“Yes.”

_Because there’s no other option…_


	1281. Fraxus + 'Revenge'

    Freed had long since forgotten why he had come here, the desperate need for revenge, to do something to ease the pain of losing Laxus fading beneath the demon’s fury. A tiny part of him that he should be worried that he was losing himself, that there was nothing to stop him now that his mate was gone, painfully aware that Laxus had been the only thing holding that darker part of himself at bay. Now though he quashed that part of himself, the small voice of rationality fading to a whisper, instead letting the demon surge to the front and take control…form shifting, voice fading to a harsh, inhuman cry as he lashed out, tearing through the mages without hesitation. By the time the guild was devoid of any life apart from himself, Laxus was but a fleeting thought, a small spark of anguish that he shied away from as he stalked the corridors, all traces of humanity lost as the demon tightened its hold.


	1282. Sting x Lisanna x Rogue + 'Hot Chocolate'

“T-Thank you,” Lisanna mumbled, still shivering as Sting handed her the steaming mug of hot chocolate, lips quirking up at the sight of the cream piled haphazardly on top and the sprinkles covering it. Cradling the mug, she took a sip, humming in contentment at the taste and willingly let the Dragon-slayers settle on either side of them, although it didn’t stop her from narrowing her eyes at them as she realised that neither of them look particularly cold. “I hate you two…”

“Is that anyway to speak to your willing hot water bottles?” Sting teased, threatening to pull back and she nearly spilt the drink down herself in her hurry to stop him, scowling at him as she clung to the mug, before a thought occurred to her and she leant back against Rogue who immediately wrapped his arms around her.

“Maybe not, but Rogue will side with me. Right?”

“Rogue!”


	1283. Sting x Lisanna x Rogue + 'Tipsy'

“Should we stop him?” Lisanna whispered through a giggle, snuggling against Rogue as they watched Sting swaying slightly in the middle of walking back to them, the drinks he was carrying sloshing everywhere. The blond’s cheeks were pink, eyes overly bright as he muttered an apology to Mira who had instantly appeared to clean up the spillage before anyone could slip…and there was still a slight wobble to his movement as he resumed heading for them.

“He’ll be fine, he’s not drunk that much so he’s only tipsy…” Rogue trailed off as there was a loud crash, their attention darting back to Sting who was now sat on the floor, his look of surprise slowly melting into laughter as he sat there surrounded by the mess of the drinks he had been carrying. Lisanna snorted, already rising to her feet to go and help their mate, pausing to shoot him an amused glance.

“You were saying?”


	1284. Sting x Lisanna x Rogue + 'Date'

“I’m so sorry about tonight,” Lisanna mumbled from her hiding spot against Sting’s shoulder, feeling Rogue’s hand grasping hers and relaxing slightly as he twined their fingers together. They’d finally had a chance to go on their first ‘official date’ as a trio, and it had been fun, wandering around the Winter Festival and eating street food…at least until she’d realised that they’d had a shadow, or rather a pair of shadows in the form of her siblings.

“It’s okay,” Sting murmured reassuringly, pressing a kiss against the top of her head, his hand snaking down to join theirs and somehow feeling that was more soothing than anything else…a reminder that the three of them were still there, still together, even after the confrontation with Mira and Elfman that had ended up more heated than she’d intended. “They were just trying to look out for you.”

“I know, but…”

“Next time we’ll go somewhere outside of Magnolia, and we can count that as our first date if you want?” Rogue suggested, voice soft, smiling when Lisanna finally pulled back enough to look at them both with damp eyes, a tremulous smile creeping onto her face as she nodded in agreement.


	1285. Sting x Lisanna x Rogue + 'Jealousy'

    It was times like this, watching as Sting fell perfectly into step with Rogue, their breathing slowly to match as they merged their magic that Lisanna found herself mired with doubts…or rather with jealousy. It was breath-taking to watch, just as it had been the first time she had seen them do it at the Grand Magic Games, but back then she hadn’t known them…back then she hadn’t been part of a trio with them, and now there was a bitter taste in her mouth as she watched them fight, perfect without her. Most of the time it was easy to ignore the closeness that existed between them, the years of bonding that she didn’t have with them, because they never let it get in the way…when it was the three of them she never felt more at home. But now, standing on the outside she felt her eyes beginning to sting even though she knew it was foolish to feel that way, and she was about to glance away, unable to watch any longer when she heard them shouting her name, eyes widening as she looked up to find them both staring at her. It took her a moment to realise they were waiting for her to respond, to be part of their fight, warmth searing through the jealous feeling as she lifted a trembling hand in salute.


	1286. Fraxus + 'Captured'

   Freed yawned, eyes threatening to close as his head bobbed forward for a moment, and it took more effort than it should to push himself upright again. He was exhausted, but there was only a couple more pages to translate and he wanted to get it finished and so he reached for his pen, only to find himself being stopped as warm arms slipped around him from behind, capturing him and trapping him in place.

“Caught you.”

“Laxus,” Freed breathed, heart hammering for a moment before he tilted his head up, smiling when he found Laxus gazing down at him with soft eyes and he willingly leant up to meet the Dragon-slayer halfway when he leant down to kiss him. “What are you going to do with me now?” His attempt at teasing was ruined by another wide yawn, and he saw Laxus scowl, eyes narrowing as he studied him for a moment before sighing.

“Right now, I’m taking you to bed.”


	1287. Fraxus + 'Broken'

    Laxus was quiet, cautious as he stepped into the room, quashing the pang that came from seeing the room that had been theirs not long ago, before turning his attention to the huddled form on the bed. Freed hadn’t reacted to his entrance but he wasn’t fooled, no one could get close to the Rune mage these days, and whilst Freed seemed to be in another world, Laxus could feel him watching…waiting to be hurt again and it left him feeling sick.

“Freed…” A tiny flinch greeted his voice, and he paused, longing to reach out and pull his mate into a hug, longing…needing to comfort him, but knowing that would be the last thing he would do, unable to forget how Freed had screamed at him the last time he had tried. Instead he sank to the ground, making himself as comfortable as possible, eyes never leaving the huddled figure as he began to speak, voice soft as he launched into stories about the guild, the outside world, plans for the future, happier memories…all in the hopes that he would find the right words to bring his broken mate back to him.


	1288. Fraxus + 'Heal'

    Freed jolted as he heard movement from behind him, turning just in time to see Laxus stumble as he slipped off the bed and the Rune mage cursed under his breath, darting to his side and managing to support him just before Laxus could tumble to the ground.

“What are you doing?! Porlyusica told you to stay in bed,” Freed hissed, carefully avoiding Laxus’s gaze and trying not to focus on the thick bandages covering his mate’s side and arm…trying and failing, biting his lip as for a moment all he could see was the Dragon-slayer standing in front of him, doubled over with pain and painted with his own blood. “Y-you need to rest if you’re going to heal.”

“And I need you if I’m going to rest,” Laxus retorted, and Freed couldn’t stop himself from looking up and meeting his gaze, swallowing thickly when he saw the sincerity in the blue eyes and trying to shake his head, only to find himself silenced as despite his injuries Laxus tugged him into a tight hug and kissed him softly. “This wasn’t your fault Freed.”


	1289. Stingue & Natray + 'Double Date'

    Gray wasn’t entirely sure how he’d found himself sat on a double date with Natsu and the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, certainly they were on better terms nowadays and Sting had stopped… mainly…with his hero worship of the Fire mage, but still a date felt a little odd. Still Natsu seemed happy, although to be honest that might have more to do with the food in front of him and the fact that he had managed to twine their fingers together under the table the moment they had sat down. Although a quick glance across to the other side of the table showed that Sting and Rogue were doing something similar, possibly more as he caught the flushed look on Rogue’s face and he hastily looked away, trying to stop himself from blushing.

“Gray?” Apparently Natsu had noticed his reaction though, food temporarily forgotten in favour of staring at him in concern and the Ice mage frantically shook his head not wanting to ruin the mood and after a moment the Fire mage turned his attention back to his meal…it was the hand slipping lower a moment later and making Gray squeak that told him that Natsu had known exactly what the other two were up to, and what Gray had been blushing about.


	1290. Jet x Droy + 'Comfort'

    They had always been close, but this new closeness had stared a couple of months after the news had reached them about Tenroujima and the fate of the guildmates…of Levy…who had been on the island at time. Neither of them could remember who had started it, sneaking through to the others room and slipping under the covers in the middle of the night, either roused by a nightmare or unable to sleep for fear of them. However, it was Jet who had taken the first real step, appearing at Droy’s door one night just after they’d finished getting ready for bed, pillow in hand and a sheepish expression on his face…and it had been Droy, stammering and slightly crimson who had welcomed him, making room on the narrow bed, and cautiously wrapping his arms around the smaller man as they settled in for the night. It was Droy a couple of months later who suggested they get move into a smaller apartment, and get a bigger bed, no words spoken about their relationship or the fact that neither of them were able to sleep without the other anymore. And it was both of them, curled up together in their new bed and new apartment a month later who finally admitted in whispers that this was more than comfort.


	1291. Rokino + 'Daughter'

     Yukino glanced up from her book with a smile as she heard her daughter squealing with laughter, unsurprised to find that Angel was currently being dangled in the air by shadows, shaking her head when she heard her husband’s voice from the depth of the shadows.

“The shadow gremlins are going to get you!” The high-pitched giggle that met his words told her that Angel was taking the threat as seriously as she was, although it didn’t stop her heart from leaping into her throat for a brief second when Angel disappeared from sight and she shrieked when her daughter was abruptly deposited in her lap a moment later. Relieved she wrapped an arm around the giggling toddler even as warm arms crept around her, and she tilted her head up just in time to catch Rogue ‘s lips as he leant down to kiss her. His eyes were bright, a warm smile playing on his lips as Angel made a disgusted noise at them and Yukino marvelled at the sight, leaning back against him and pulling Angel into a proper hug, dropping a kiss into her daughter’s dark hair.

“I love you both, my silly shadow gremlins.”


	1292. Rokino + 'Proposal'

“I’m sorry I didn’t give you an answer,” Yukino whispered, voice trembling, tears trickling down her cheeks as she grasped Rogue’s hand tightly and lifted it so that she could press her lips to it. “I’m so sorry…” She hadn’t been expecting the proposal at all, especially not in the middle of a battle when their backs were pressed against one another, steadily losing ground despite the fact that they were giving it her all…and she hadn’t been able to reply. If he died now…she shook her head, unable to believe that he would let something like this take him from her, fingers tightening around his hand before kissing it once more. “As soon as you wake up I’m going to say yes…yes…yes.” She trailed off, breaking into shuddering, hiccupping sobs as she clung to his hand.


	1293. Rokino + 'Winter'

   Yukino loved winter, loved the stark beauty of the season, the snow that settled on the ground in deep drifts and the grey clouds that hung heavy above them. She loved being out in the cold, dragging up happy memories of playing with Sorano as she joined in with the guild’s antics for hours on end before retreating inside for hot chocolate. However, this winter she was discovering something else she loved about winter…and that was the fact that Rogue absolutely hated winter, hating the cold and the snow, and preferring to spend his time curled up under lots of layers inside. She loved the winter mornings, the promise of the snow and cold waiting for her outside, even as she spent longer in bed, curled happily with Rogue. Savouring the way, he would grumble under his breath if she tried to escape before he was ready to let go, the way he would tighten his hold on her if she wiggled against him, dragging the blankets closer until she settled with a soft laugh.


	1294. Rokino + 'Nose Kiss'

     Rogue woke first that morning, a rare occasion as Yukino was a morning bird, and he savoured the opportunity to just lie there and savour the sight of her sleeping peacefully. She looked so peaceful, so content when asleep, her mouth slightly ajar and no trace of the nervousness that often permeated her expression when awake, and he found himself moving closer, enchanted by the sight. He wasn’t sure whether it was his movement that had disturbed her, or whether she had been drifting awake already, but as he leant over her she wrinkled her nose, eyes darting beneath closed lids as she fought the pull of consciousness. He chuckled, amused to see her doing the very thing she usually teased him about, blinking when her eyes flew open at the sound, staring up at him with slight confusion. Unable to resist he leant in and kissed the end of his nose, amused to see her flush at the silly gesture, repeating it before moving down to press a closed mouth kiss to her lips.

“Good morning.”


	1295. Jerza + 'Farewell'

    Jellal was quiet as he held Erza as tightly as he dared considering their still healing injuries, his gaze fixed on the front of the cathedral where Makarov’s coffin lay in state, surrounded by flowers from all over Fiore because despite Fairy Tail’s reputation he had been loved by many. He still wasn’t sure that he should be here, even if his goal of defeating Zeref and keeping Erza safe had been achieved, but Erza had insisted and from the bruising grip she had on his hand, she needed him here. Yet it hurt, because he knew, even as he listened to people standing up and sharing tales of a man who had shown him far more kindness that he should, that this wasn’t going to be the only farewell today. Neither of them had raised the issue, but he knew without a doubt that Erza was going to lead the guild, and that she would pour her heart and soul into it…and that this…whatever this was between them couldn’t be allowed to hold her back. So when she rose a few minutes later to say her bit he listened intently, inscribing her voice, her words into his memory, knowing that soon this would be all he would have left.


	1296. Orfus + 'Plead'

    Rufus grunted and growled behind his gag, frantically shaking his head from side to side when Orga    glanced at him, already knowing that it wasn’t going to be enough to stop his partner. Sure, enough the other man glanced away, taking a deep breath before getting down on his knees and bowing his head in submission, baring his neck and for a long terrifying moment the Memory mage was sure that his captors were going to take the chance to finish Orga in front of him. But no one moved, and after a moment as though he had been waiting for the same thing Orga began to speak, his voice soft and urgent…the same voice that he used when Rufus was injured, only this time he wasn’t coaxing him, but rather pleading… pleading with them, begging them to release Rufus, to take him instead and Rufus felt like his heart was going to break. I’m not worth this, he wanted to look away, to block this out and yet he couldn’t bring himself to look away, needing to imprint this on his memory and hating himself for it…I’m not worth this the thought ran through his mind even as Orga pleaded that he was.


	1297. GrayLu + 'Peace'

    There were still times when Lucy would wake, crying out in fear, half expecting to find herself back in the middle of the battlefield watching as her friends and family fought to survive. There were other nights when Gray would startle awake, ice already creeping across his skin and eyes turning purple as he searched or a threat that was no longer there. There were other nights when neither of them could sleep, instead remaining curled tightly together in the centre of the bed, clinging to one another as though expecting the other person to disappear if they looked away. Peace, it seemed was not as simple as they remembered, underlain by memories that needed more time to fade and wounds that ran too deep, and yet there were moments. Brief, fleeting mornings when they would wake curled together and feel content, waking with smiles and greeting each other with soft words, and gentle kisses, feeling for a time at least that they were moving forward…and those mornings were enough for now.


	1298. Jeltear + 'Happy Ending'

    There wasn’t supposed to be anyone there waiting for him when he opened his eyes, after everything he had done, even with his efforts to make amends he didn’t deserve it. Yet as he opened his eyes, vision blurry at best he could immediately make out a dark figure leaning over him and he tensed, reaching for a weapon that was no longer there and magic that he could no longer fear, panic flooding him until gentle fingers brushed against his cheek.

“Jellal.” He knew that voice, heart twisting in his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to block it out. There was no way that she could be here…no way they could be getting a second chance even in death…he didn’t deserve it, he wasn’t supposed to get a happy ending, he had known that all along, it was why he had given everything he had to give the others an ending he could never have. A soft chuckle met his action, and he was already opening his eyes again when gentle lips brushed his, and when he blinked it was to find himself looking into Ultear’s eyes. “I’m really here, I’m here…with you.”


	1299. Jeltear + 'Promise'

     Exhaustion was slowing his movements, the slightest shift flooding his body with pain and yet still he pushed himself back to his feet, wavering as he straightened. The urge to give in and admit defeat was strong, especially when Zeref was gone and with him any chance at fulfilling his goal, of earning redemption and yet still he moved forwards. It was the letter tucked in his pocket, a gift from Meredy who had finally decided to settle down and join a proper guild, that made him gather the remnants of his magic as the dark mages readied themselves for another attack. It was Ultear’s request for them to continue fighting, for him to continue fighting and his silent promise made by the lonely marker he had erected for her, that made him lift his head, face resolute as he released his magic. He would fight on. He would remember her, in the hopes that one day, when he could fight no more, that she would welcome him home with open arms.


	1300. Jeltear + 'Children'

    Jellal groaned and rolled over, burying his face in Ultear’s lap as he heard the crash from the kitchen and the hurried whispers that followed. Their twins were incorrigible and it seemed as though nothing was safe from them at the moment, and he really didn’t have the energy to deal with it right now, not helped by Ultear chuckling above him as she played with his hair.

“Don’t encourage them…”

“You’re the one who insisted that letting them hang around Fairy Tail would be a good idea,” Ultear pointed out with a laugh, flinching when there was another louder crash from the kitchen, before adding in a resigned tone. “With those role models, we were doomed from the start.” He knew that she was right, especially when the previous night had been filled of tales of Erza nearly destroying the guild in her attempt to discipline Gray and Natsu…but still, it didn’t mean he wanted it pointing out to him, and he groaned as he rolled over to face her once more.

“Ultear…”


	1301. Jeltear + 'Time'

    Jellal couldn’t move, couldn’t speak as he stared up at Ultear, fairly sure that he must’ve lost his mind because there was no way she could be here. Her letter was still in his pocket, her final words engraved in his mind and yet there she was smiling down at him, tears shimmering in her eyes as she crouched down beside him and he flinched violently when fingers brushed against his cheek.

“Ultear…”

“Jellal,” her voice was soft, warmer than he remembered and she looked almost at peace despite the tears in her eyes. “You have to get up, you have to fight.” That was right, he had been fighting and losing, defeat washing over him and he had been about to admit defeat when everything had frozen around him and his mouth dropped open…if she could still do this, then maybe…his thoughts must have shown on his face because her smile faded and she shook her head. “I’m sorry, I can’t give us more time…”


	1302. Jeltear + 'Goodbye'

“We did it,” Jellal whispered as he lay the bouquet on the memorial he had built for Ultear, reaching up to run his fingers over where her name was carved into the rock. “Zeref is gone, and his demons with him. We won.” It had cost more than any of them had ever thought possible, and the peace that was spreading through Fiore even now was tinged with grief and bitterness…it wasn’t a victory that he wanted to celebrate, but he wanted, needed her to know that they had achieved the goal she had been unable to achieve. “I…I won’t be coming back again, with the war over I’ve been pardoned…and I need to find a new path, a new goal and I can’t do that with one foot in the past. But I won’t forget…” _I promise_ , he added silently leaning in to press a kiss to the carved name before rising and turning to walk away, eyes stinging as he forced himself not to look back, even as a gentle breeze tickled his skin and a soft voice whispered in his ear.

_Thank you…and Goodbye._


	1303. Bixanna + 'Surprise'

    Bickslow grumbled under his breath as he felt something tickling his nose, swatting at it before trying to roll over and fall back into a deeper sleep, only to tense as a giggle rang out above his head. He was home alone, no one was supposed to be here…at once he shot up, eyes widening with alarm and he blinked when there was a startled cry as his dolls began to zoom around, reacting to his panic and the noise. It took him a moment to clear the sleep from his eyes, mouth dropping open when he found Lisanna darting around at the end of his bed in an attempt to avoid the panicked dolls.

“Lisanna…?” He asked, before shifting his attention to the dolls and shouting at them. “Stop! STOP!” It took a moment for them to obey, coming to hover over him and muttering darkly under their breath and he spared them a glance, before refocusing on Lisanna who was straightening with a sigh. Blue eyes narrow when she met his gaze, before she cracked a tiny smile to take the sting out of her next word.

“This is the last time I try to surprise you by coming home early.”


	1304. Bixanna + 'First'

“I’m so sorry,” Lisanna whispered, cheeks still bright red as she tried to curl into a ball, but Bickslow was having none of it and gently tugged her into a tight hug, resting his chin on her head as he contemplated what to say. It had been surprising to say the least to feel her changing form in the middle of their first time, but he certainly hadn’t expected her panicked response…accidents like that happened all the time when you were a mage, especially when magic tended to be tied to your emotions and so he pulled her closer, dropping a kiss into her hair.

“It’s fine,” he murmured, drawing soothing patterns on her arms and smiling when she slowly peeked up at him, no doubt searching for some hint of a lie in his expression and he deliberately held her gaze. After a moment, it seemed to work because her lips quirked slightly as she curled closer to him, melting against him with a sigh.

“Still…I’m sorry…”


	1305. Bixanna + 'Panicked'

He couldn’t breathe, vision blurring as he stumbled to Lisanna’s side, frantically reaching for her with trembling hands. She didn’t respond to his touch and it took him a moment to realise that he could still see the rise and fall of her chest, warm breath tickling his hand as he held it over her mouth and it helped him take a calming breath. Seeing her leap in front of him to protect him, and then watching as she fell like a puppet who’d had its strings cut had left him fearing the worst and allowed the panic to cloud his thoughts, the world slowly coming back into focus when he realises that she was still there. It doesn’t stop his hands from shaking as he reaches for the gash on her side with one hand, the other reaching down to grab hold of his already tattered clothes, ripping pieces off so that he can bind it until the others get here. Panic making him fumble when he feels her blood against his skin, but he doesn’t stop, can’t stop and he’s early done when he’s rewarded with a soft groan from Lisanna although she doesn’t stir…still it’s enough and he feels the world settle just a little more into place.


	1306. Fraxus + 'Soda'

    Laxus hummed softly under his breath, the film not really holding his attention and he would have been grumbling about wasted jewels if it wasn’t the first time he’d been on a date with Freed for nearly three months. It was worth it just to see the enraptured expression on his mate’s face, the way he would tilt his head to the side when trying to work something out and the soft smile playing on his lips as he curled closer against the Dragon-slayer’s side. Laxus twisted a long strand of hair around his finger, careful not to tangle it as Freed could moan for hours if he messed up his hair, absently lifting his soda to take a sip only to blink when there was a loud slurping sound and no sign of his drink. Frowning he tried again, ignoring the irritated grumbles around them before shifting his attention to his mate, noting how Freed had stilled at the noise and was now staring at the screen with forced attentiveness and his eyes narrowed.

“Freed…” He didn’t dare speak any louder, instead reaching out and gently grasping the Rune mage’s chin and turning him until they were looking at one another, the blush and the guilty glint to the turquoise eyes were answer enough, but he still leaned in to steal a quick kiss, tasting his soda on his mate’s lips.


	1307. Invel x Larcade + 'Slides'

“You’re much too old for this,” Invel muttered under his breath, trying to ignore the pleading eyes that he could feel watching him, but eventually he caved as he always did and turned towards Larcade, only to curse softly when he felt his defences crumble immediately. Part of him was tempted to say that the other man was using magic to compel him, but he was fully aware of the fact that he was the only one who was this weak against Larcade, and with a resigned sigh he stepped forward and gathered his magic. Whilst he worked, ice filling the large hall in drifts and fine structures that he molded absent-mindedly, watching Larcade’s expression out of the corner of his eye and feeling his own expression soften at the sight of the wide smile that greeted the large slides that he was creating. It made his inability to hold out against his partner easier to bear, because although he knew that it wouldn’t change the fact that Larcade should have had more occasions to look like that when he was younger, it warmed his cold heart to know that he could put that kind of expression on his face now. It didn’t stop him from protesting, loudly, as he found himself being unceremoniously dragged towards the slides a moment later…a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he caught the whispered ‘thank you’.


	1308. Zeref x Invel + 'Occurences'

   It was supposed to have been a one -off occurrence, not a mistake, although Invel had initially feared that when Zeref had avoided him for nearly a month afterwards…but something to be avoided, and not just because of their positions, but because of the potential danger. And for a time that was enough to keep them apart, but there was something, whether it was the fact that they both knew what it was to be isolated by their magic and personalities…maybe it was the fact that they both valued silence…or the fact that around the other there was never any need to hide their darker sides. So one occurrence, became two, became three…and despite the danger, despite the fact that each encounter increased the risk of Zeref’s curse claiming another victim, or fanned tensions within the Spriggans they couldn’t stop, because in those brief interludes they found a kind of peace…and that was worth any danger.


	1309. Wahlhart + 'Surprise Kiss'

    Wahl frowned as he watched Neinhart sleep, feeling more at ease studying his partner like this when Neinhart wasn’t trying to flirt with him or drag him into whatever plot he had come up with this time. Like this the other man looked peaceful, almost innocent which made him snort under his breath, because innocence was not something he could normally associate with Neinhart, and yet he found himself inching closer, drawn in by this side of his partner. Cautiously, still not used to the fact that he had the freedom to give into his temptation now he reached out, brushing his fingers through the other’s hair, as he leant in, close enough to feel Neinhart’s breath tickling his chin. He wrinkled his nose slightly at Neinhart’s morning breath, but didn’t pull away, tilting his head as Neinhart mumbled under his breath, eyes beginning to shift beneath closed lids as he began to stir. Suddenly needing, wanting to do something…to surprise his partner he leant in closer and pressed his lips against Neinhart’s, just a gentle pressure to start with, smiling slightly into the kiss when Neinhart’s eyes flew open to stare at him in sleepy surprise as he slowly deepened the kiss.


	1310. Fraxus + 'Stories'

   Freed smiled to himself as he spotted someone else joining the half-circle of children who had gathered around to hear him more stories from the collection he and Levy were working on, and he coughed before continuing, trying not to be distracted by the blue eyes that he could feel watching his every move. He failed miserably, feeling colour seeping into his cheeks even though they had been together for years now and he had been subjected to that look more times than he could count, and he bit his lip as he fought the urge to fidget. He was just about to admit defeat, unsure of whether he was even getting the story right anymore, when Mira appeared to call the kids away for dinner and he slumped in relief, even as he murmured reassurances that he would continue later as more than one of the kids protested. He was still sat in the same position when Laxus moved across to settle beside him, willingly letting Laxus pull him into his side and hiding his burning face against his mate, even as he reached up to hit him lightly… wishing that he could hate the older man for making him react like this even after all this time, but also treasuring the fact that nothing had changed or faded, and he was smiling softly when he felt lips against his temple.


	1311. Fraxus + 'Pain'

    Laxus snarled under his breath as he tugged at his restraints, eyes never leaving Freed who was strung up in front of him, affording him a perfect view of the pained expression that his mate was trying to hide with each breath. They knew how to hurt him…physical pain he could handle, a childhood of ill health and long years working as a mage had taught him to push past that, to keep going until it was safe to stop or until his body gave out on him. What he couldn’t handle was seeing those he cared about hurting, especially not Freed…and especially when he knew that Freed was only here, only hurting because of him. The Rune mage had been taken as bait, one that was always going to work because there was no way Laxus could let someone take Freed from him…and now he was used against him.

“I’m okay,” Freed’s voice betrayed nothing, it was soft but calm, but it didn’t fool Laxus as he caught the grimace that followed and the way that Freed’s breathing hitched for a moment and he nearly howled when his idiotic, self-sacrificing mate tried to reassure him again. “I’m fine.”


	1312. Jet x Droy + 'One-sided Love'

   Droy couldn’t bring himself to look up at Jet, a chill that had nothing to do with his injuries or the darkness creeping into his vision settling over him…he had really done it now, the confession slipping out between whimpers and groans as Jet had fought to stop him from bleeding out. The secret that he had kept for years now out in the open, and as the silence stretched on he found himself longing for the encroaching shadows to just swallow him. He froze when gentle fingers brushed his cheek, the sensation nearly lost in the wave of pain that hit him, and he couldn’t resist when Jet gently turned his head so that he could meet his gaze. There was no alarm, no disgust like he had been frightened there would be, instead Jet’s dark eyes were soft, an emotion that Droy couldn’t quite put a name too…or was too frightened to put a name to swimming in their depths.

“Idiot,” Jet’s voice wavered, making it sound like he was almost close to tears and Droy blinked up at him confused, mouth falling open at the next words. “It was never one-sided. So, you need to h-hold on okay?”


	1313. Ajvel + 'Soft'

“You’re going soft in your old age,” the teasing words would normally have had Invel bristling and growling under his breath, but today he just shot a glare at Ajeel, the irritation in his expression at odds with the gentle movements of his hands as he fought to stop the blood trickling from the wound running down his side. “Seriously though, in the past you would have taken the time to wipe them all out before dealing with anything else…” There was a hint of a question in Ajeel’s words, a vulnerability that he normally wouldn’t show and Invel sighed and glanced away, colour seeping into his cheeks.

“Forgive me for thinking that your life was more important.”

“Aw, I didn’t know you liked me that much.” That was more like it, the vulnerability masked once more beneath cocky words and Invel growled, half tempted to let the idiot bleed out after all, but he didn’t move his hands, instead murmuring an apology as he iced over the wound. He would show the other man that he wasn’t going soft later, preferably when they were safely home and his hands weren’t covered with Ajeel’s blood.


	1314. Larcade x Neinhart + 'Mother'

    Neinhart hesitated for a moment as he spied Larcade leaning on their balcony railing, giving no sign that he’d heard him enter, gaze fixated on some distant point and his shoulders slumped. It was a posture he knew all too well, and usually appeared when Larcade had innocently…naively…hopefully tried to reach out to Zeref, and he sighed, wishing that his partner would learn or that Zeref would find it in himself to at least acknowledge Larcade even if he couldn’t do more than that. Maybe he could raise the issue at some point…probably not, because as much as he cared for Larcade he wasn’t about to throw his life away…instead he moved across to the other man, wrapping his arms around him, pressing his lips to the bare shoulder and waiting, knowing that Larcade would break sooner if he stayed quiet.

“I want to meet her…” Larcade eventually murmured, leaning back against Neinhart with a sigh and tilting his head just enough to see the confused expression that flickered across Neinhart’s face, worrying at his bottom lip. “My mother, I want to meet her…I want us to meet her before we finish all of this…”

“I take it that idea didn’t go down well” He didn’t really need to ask, but he needed to a moment to recover from the surprise of being included, unsurprised when Larcade shook his head in response... he also knew that, that wasn’t going to be enough to stop him. “If we get caught I’m blaming you.” “Of course… thank you.”


	1315. Ajvel + 'Glitter Monster'

   Ajeel was trying really hard not to laugh, he really was, feeling himself turning crimson with his efforts to hold the noise in…feeling it building, bubbling up in his throat and resigning himself to his fate he gave in, a soft chuckle slipping out before he doubled over with a howl. He hadn’t been trying to get Invel, the trap had been set for Larcade in payback for the prank war that the other mage had initiated a few days before and Invel wasn’t supposed to be back for another few days. Yet it was undoubtedly his partner standing in the doorway, coated from head to toe in the sticky, glittery mix that he had filled the bucket with, expression blank as he slowly reached up to remove his glasses. Ajeel’s laughter slowly faded away as he watched the Ice mage cleaning the classes, expression darkening by the minute, and he flinched back when Invel replaced his glasses and stared at him silently, a glint in the dark eyes promising him pain.

“I’m sorry…” Ajeel murmured, more pleadingly than he cared to admit, already throwing himself to the side as Invel’s eyes darkened at the apology, the temperature in the room dropping several degrees as his magic flared. “I’m sorry!”


	1316. Invade + 'The Walking MEEEENNNN'

   Larcade had pleaded innocence, but Invel had caught the triumphant gleam in the other man’s eyes when Zeref had been one of the first to fall victim to the forbidden potion that had somehow found its way into the castle. If it had remained contained he might have been able to forgive his partner for the chaos he was causing, but the curse that had spread through Magnolia only months before had quickly taken hold and moved through the castle like wildfire.

“This is your fault,” he hissed, elbowing Larcade in the side…he could always blame it on the size of the cupboard they’d taken refuge in…ignoring the wounded look that Larcade shot at him, the younger man opening his mouth to protest only to be cut off by the door to their sanctuary flying open. Dimaria was scary at the best of times, but with her features altered by the spell she was downright terrifying and Invel cursed as he realised just how close she was to Larcade. Damn him, even as he silently cursed the younger man he flung himself forwards, hastily erecting an ice barrier around Larcade even as he heard Dimaria sniffing at him…feeling the burn as the transformation washed over him, and his last thought before the curse took over completely was that he was going to kill Larcade when this was over.


	1317. Brandia + 'Cookie'

   Brandish yelped as she turned around to find that Dimaria had already eaten half of her first batch of cookies, no trace of guilt to be seen in her expression as she smirked at Brandish, a half-eaten cookie clenched in her hand.

“I hope that you choke on it,” Brandish muttered under her breath, turning back to look at her ingredients and hoping that she had enough to make a third batch…cursing herself for starting this whilst Dimaria was about, the older woman had never been able to resist sweet things and she always seemed to be worse if those sweet things belonged to Brandish. She jumped a moment later when hands landed on her waist, turning her with rare gentleness although it didn’t stop her from scowling at her girlfriend. Dimaria shot her a faux apologetic glance, the grin on her face more than enough to tell Brandish that she wasn’t really sorry, before her gaze darted to the bit of cookie that Dimaria was holding in her mouth, catching the wiggled eyebrows that followed. Exasperated, but feeling a reluctant smile tugging at her lips she leant down and stole a bite of cookie, humming softly at the taste before sighing. “Will you at least help me make the next batch?”


	1318. Jeltear + 'Twins'

“I…” Jellal trailed off, honestly not sure what to say as his gaze darted between the twins, lingering for a moment on the messy, ends of Caeli’s newly shorn hair and darting to the scissors that Luc was trying to hide behind his back. He was used to telling them off by now, they seemed to constantly be up to some sort of trouble, although so far, their ability to cause trouble seemed to be matched by their ability to squirm out of it…although he wasn’t sure which bit of that was giving him the most grey hairs. “Ultear!” He knew that it was the cowardly approach, but she was much better at this than him, reinforced by the way the twins exchanged suddenly worried glances.

“Dad…”

“What’s w…” Thankfully Ultear appeared before he had to reply, trailing off as she took in the situation, eyes widening with horror as she spotted what had happened to Caeli’s hair. “WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE NOW?!!”


	1319. Sting x Rogue x Yukino + 'Star Gazing'

“I’m starting to think you just wanted us here for warmth,” Sting grumbled half-heartedly as Yukino pressed closer, at this point it was hard to tell where he ended and she began, his complaint earning a soft giggle as she patted his arm reassuringly.

“Of course, not…although it’s certainly an added bonus.”

“Ignore him,” Rogue piped up from the other side, looking quite content with how close the three of them were, his head nestled on Yukino’s shoulder as he peered across at the blond with a smirk. “He’d been complaining more if you weren’t cuddling him.” Yukino laughed at that, Rogue joining her when Sting let out an irritated huff at their teasing, before abruptly she fell silent, her gaze turning to the sky above them, her voice soft and revenant as she stared up at the stars spread out above them.

“Look.”


	1320. Sting x Rogue x Yukino + 'Birthday'

“You always look so surprised,” Yukino murmured softly, almost sadly as she settled down beside Rogue on the couch, reaching out to grasp his hands which were twisted nervously together in his lap as he stared at the presents piled up on the coffee table. “Did you really think we’d forget your birthday?”

“N-No,” it was clear form his voice that he had at least entertained the idea that they might forget, and she sighed, glancing up at Sting who was leaning against the back of the couch. The blond let out an irritated huff before leaning forward to lightly cuff their mate on the ear, earning a soft yelp from Rogue and a wounded look as he glanced at Sting.

“Idiot,” Sting grumbled, but there was no irritation in his words, just fond exasperation as he followed it up with a kiss to the top of Rogue’s head. “Open your presents for now, we’ll talk about the other stuff later…but Rogue? I promise we won’t ever forget…”

_Ever…_


	1321. Sting x Rogue x Yukino + 'Tea Ceremony'

   Sting fidgeted where he was knelt, trying to disguise what he was doing when he felt rather than saw Rogue’s eyes on him, easily imaging the disapproving look on the other Dragon-slayer’s face as he heard the soft huff…clearly Rogue wasn’t fooled. Biting his lip, wondering again why he had agreed to something that involved him being quiet and sitting still for long periods of time he lifted his head and glanced at Yukino, expression softening as he caught the small smile playing on her lips and the way she was avidly watching their host prepare the tea. That was why. Because she had pleaded with them to come with them, wanting to spend time with them after a couple of crazy months of seemingly endless jobs, and he sighed, forcing himself to stillness…only for her. Although as his gaze darted back to her again, and the cute kimono she was wearing he had to admit that it wasn’t without perks…especially when a glance to the side showed Rogue in similar attire…maybe, it was worth it just for that.


	1322. Dimarcade + 'Dance'

“Do you really have to look that surprised?” Larcade grumbled under his breath as he guided Dimaria around the dancefloor, deliberately stepping on her toes when she refused to stop staring at him, earning an angry hiss as she pulled back.

“Watch it.”

“Then stop staring,” Larcade retorted, unrepentant although he was careful not to repeat the action as they moved on, mindlessly following the rhythm of the music. “You’ve danced with me before,” he reminded her with a scowl when she refused to look away, cheeks flushed red. She had always been the only one of the 12 that he would agree to dance with at functions like this, mainly because it was fun to hear her sarcastic quips about the others and their guest, but also because there had never been any expectations for more…until it had become more, and his eyes widened slightly as comprehension dawned, teasingly dipping her so that he could lean forward to whisper in her ear. “Is it really that different dancing with me now? Or it because you can feel my father watching us?”


	1323. Frevy + 'Mysterious'

“Where are we going?” Levy trusted Freed, that was the only reason she was letting him guide her to wherever they were going with his hands over her eyes, leaving her in darkness with only his reassuring warmth to ground her. He had been acting mysterious ever since he had handed her the tickets for Crocus and their stay in the same inn they’d used for the Grand Magic Games. At first, she had thought that it was just a chance to get away from the guild and have some time to themselves, but then he had continued to be secretive, making hushed lacrima calls and slipping away when they were in the bookshop… no doubt thinking she was too distracted to notice. “Freed?” She let a hint of her nervousness show through this time, knowing that he would answer it and she felt him press up behind her before gently bringing her to a halt a moment later, and she tensed, startled when his hands disappeared a moment later.

    She had to blink at the sudden light, but when her vision cleared she felt her breath catch…she knew this library, had seen pictures of it, but she had never been in it because gaining entry to the Royal Library was nearly as difficult as becoming S-Class…her mouth opening and closing, words refusing to come as she turned to glance at Freed, catching the pleased smile on his face and the softness in his eyes as he reached out to brush her cheek.

“Happy Birthday.”


	1324. Frevy + 'Dearly Beloved'

    There had been many moments when Freed had thought that they were never going to get to this point, and he found himself glancing around the newly rebuilt Cathedral to check that it was real, gaze lingering on the guild members in the pews before darting to Bickslow who was stood at his side. Bickslow grinned at him, no doubt guessing where his thoughts were taking him because a moment later he was slinging an arm around his shoulder, the contact grounding him and he managed to take a deep breath and nod when Bickslow asked if he was okay. Before they could say anything else the music started, and Freed was suddenly trapped in the dreamlike feeling from before, eyes wide as he turned towards the door and found Levy, resplendent in a dress that he barely paid attention to, moving towards him with a shy smile on her face. It was really happening, a bubble of relief, of happiness…of nervousness…welled in him, and he was relieved to see it mirrored in her face, the two of them staring at one another as she drew closer, linking hands the moment they could, grip equally tight as they continued to gaze at one another and they both jolted when the ceremony began.

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…”


	1325. Frevy + 'Ready'

   Levy didn’t look up when there was a knock on the door, her fingers tightening around the photo that she had been clutching for the past few hours, fingers brushing against Freed’s face. It was from their wedding day, his expression more relaxed and happy than she had ever seen it, his eyes focused on her rather than the photographer and she could tell that he had still been struggling to believe that it was real, that they were finally getting their moment.

“Levy-chan…” It was Lucy, the Celestial mage hesitating at the end of the bed and her voice soft, as though frightened that Levy would shatter at the slightest finger…maybe she would, maybe it would be easier than facing today, her fingers tightened on the photo to the point where she knew that she was in danger of breaking the glass. “Levy, are you ready?” _NO!_ She wanted to scream, to cry…how could she be ready to say goodbye to her husband, to acknowledge that he was really gone?


	1326. Frevy + 'Jealousy'

    Levy didn’t like the feeling bubbling up in her chest as she watched Evergreen pressing against Freed, too close, too friendly and her hands clenched at her side. Her relationship with the Rune mage was new, their steps hesitant and she feared that she was losing him already…no, she wouldn’t lie even to herself, she was jealous…and frightened. Normally she would have retreated and gone to hide in her books, but she wasn’t willing to let Freed go, at least not without a fight and so when Evergreen moved away to go to the bar she followed. Somehow, she was unsurprised when the taller woman turned to face her halfway there, a knowing smirk playing on her lips and Levy froze, not sure what to say but not willing to back down, and they stared at one another for a long moment. Evergreen seemed to be searching for something, and after a moment she seemed to find it, the smirk giving way to a real smile and Levy blinked at her in confusion.

“I wanted to be sure that you really wanted him,” Evergreen murmured glancing across at Freed, protectiveness replacing the flirty smile from earlier, and Levy sucked in a breath as she realised that it had been a test, colouring when Evergreen turned back to her. “Take good care of him.”


	1327. RoLi + 'Slow'

   Everything about their relationship had been slow. It had taken them years of dancing around one another, partly because of fact they were in different guilds and different parts of the country, partly because neither of them knew how the other felt and was too nervous to confess first, before they had finally spoken their feelings aloud. It had been months after Rogue had whispered his confession at her bedside after a mission that had nearly ended in tragedy, before they managed to go on a date, missions and shyness getting in the way until Sting had booked them a table at a restaurant and told them to get to it. It was months of dates, of never moving beyond holding hands and the occasional peck on the cheek when they kissed properly, Lisanna flinging herself at him when he returned bloodied and battered after a mission gone wrong. More months passed, snatched moments between missions meaning that each step forward took longer than it should have…longer than either of them wanted…but eventually they moved to the next level, as shy and cautious as ever, coming together slowly, tenderly…whispering promises of things to come, neither of them in a hurry, but determined to get there no matter how long it took.


	1328. NaLi + 'Torture'

   Natsu jolted when he felt gentle hands grasping his cheeks, the touch so soft, so kind after everything he had endured over the last few weeks that he couldn’t stop the tears that followed, leaning into the touch with a broken sob. He knew that scent, that earthy smell, underlain with the scent of the animals that she had no doubt shifted to, to get this far and his cracked, bloody lips quirked up in a smile even as he struggled to try and get his eyes open, wanting…needing to see her…trying desperately to get his voice to work as he heard worried words.

“L…Li…ana…” He managed to force out brokenly, just that much hurting and he sobbed again, not caring how weak he must seem, realising a moment too late that her voice had disappeared as had the familiar scent, the fingers against his cheeks no longer gentle, but tightening painfully. It was the laugh that followed that broke him completely…he knew that voice, better than he remembered Lisanna’s at this point and he shattered…realising that they had just found a new way to torture him. _Lisanna…_


	1329. NaLi + 'Lost'

   Natsu made no effort to hide his fear, his panic as he followed the faint trail of Lisanna’s scent, sharp eyes taking in the slightest hint of the group that had passed along the path, his mate with them. He had promised her that he would always find her if she was lost, and he had failed last time…she had been alive and alone out there and he hadn’t been looking for her, believing her dead…he wouldn’t make that mistake again, wouldn’t stop hunting until he had her back. _Lisanna…_ He sped up, hands clenched at his side as he remembered the fear in her voice when she had been dragged away, taken because he had screwed up, a moment of distraction leaving him teetering on the edge of unconsciousness and unable to do anything but listen as she was taken. His head was throbbing, his vision blurring at the edges and the rational part of his mind knew that he should have waited for the others, that he might not be enough on his own in this state…but he couldn’t, wouldn’t wait…because he had promised.

_I’m coming Lisanna, I’m coming…_


	1330. NaLi + 'Hurt'

   Lisanna snarled under her breath moving to stand in front of Natsu, ignoring his whispered protest as she let her magic wash over her, clawed paws clenched in front of her. She felt better in this form, stronger, but with her enhanced sense of smell she couldn’t miss the smell of Natsu’s blood, the scent making her gag and she glanced back at him. The Dragon-slayer was a mess, olive eyes barely open and unfocused and yet the idiot was still trying to push himself up, arms trembling violently before giving way beneath his wait and she flinched when he cried out as he slumped once more. Tail lashing behind her, shifting her attention back to their opponents she inched backwards, standing protectively over him before reaching out with her tail and brushing his bloodied cheek with the tip of it.

“Natsu, it’s okay,” she was relieved to hear her own voice was steady, confident…she wasn’t sure that it was going to be okay, but she couldn’t let it show, because this time she had to be the strong one and she took a deep breath and straightened. “Just hold on…I’ll finish this and then we can go home.” _This time I’ll be the one to protect you…_


	1331. Gajuvia + 'Impossible'

   He couldn’t get up. His body felt like it was on fire, pain screaming at him from everywhere, his breath coming short and sharp and he had to squeeze his eyes shut, vision blurring and leaving him feeling nauseous. He had fought, and lost and he couldn’t fight anymore…he didn’t want to admit it, didn’t want to acknowledge the feeling of defeat sweeping through him, but he couldn’t get up again and when he gathered his thoughts enough to focus he realised that he couldn’t feel even a spark of magic.

“Gajeel…” For a moment, he thought that he had imagined the quiet voice, but then it came again more insistently and this time it was accompanied by a familiar scent that brought to mind the open ocean and when he coaxed his eyes open, he found Juvia crouched in front of him. “Gajeel, we have to move.”

“Can’t…” _It’s impossible…_ Something in her expression darkened at his refusal, and he cried out when he abruptly found himself being hauled to his feet, legs threatening to buckle before Juvia was there, ducking under his arm and staggering for a moment before she managed to support his wait.

“Yes, you can.” _It’s not impossible…I won’t let it be._


	1332. Gajuvia + 'Mirror'

   Gajeel sighed as he caught the way Juvia’s gaze skittered towards the mirror for a second, darting away before she could really look at herself. In a way, he could understand, none of them had come through the war unscathed and sometimes he found it hard to look at his reflection, to see the shadows in his eyes as he thought back to what had been lost…the price they had been forced to pay…they were all scarred, but hers were more visible than most. He hesitated for a moment, taking in the slump to her shoulders and catching the fear that had seeped into her scent and then he was moving, darting to her and putting his hands on her shoulder, feeling her tense even as he drew her back against his chest.

“Juvia…”

“Don’t,” she trembled, trying to pull herself free, but he held her in place and waited for her to still. It didn’t take long, and he waited for a moment before letting his hand move up, ghosting his fingers over the scar that ran across her cheek, before gently trailing it with a fingertip. She shuddered but made no effort to pull away, and he shifted so that he could lean down and press kisses along its length, feeling some of her tension easing at his lack of hesitation…it would take much longer he knew, to reassure her completely, but it was a start and his voice was soft as he whispered in her ear.

“You’re beautiful.”


	1333. Gajuvia + 'Cold'

   Gajeel was cold, and no matter how many layers he piled on or how tightly he wrapped the covers around himself he couldn’t get warm. He knew why. Knew that the chill that had seeped into his bones wasn’t the cold that came from the winter weather currently engulfing Magnolia, or caused by the fact that he had broken his radiator in a fit of grief induced rage a couple of weeks ago. No, the cold that engulfed him came from the empty space on the other side of the bed, from the silence that engulfed the house these days, the empty spots that had once held Juvia’s belongings and he drew in a ragged breath, feeling a fresh howl of grief rising in his throat and fighting tooth and nail against it. He wished it was as easy to fight against reality, to hold back the knowledge that she wasn’t coming back…that she was gone and the cold had replaced her…and after a moment he gave up the battle, although the noise that came out was more a pained whimper than anything as he buried his face in the pillows, chasing the elusive trace of her scent.

_Juvia…_


	1334. NaLi + 'Reluctant'

   Lisanna knew that she had to go…that at least one of them had to get out of this, but that didn’t make it any easier to accept, tears building in her eyes as she crouched beside Natsu and shook her head again. He chuckled, the sound harsh and out of place, and she flinched before jolting as he reached out to grip her knee, pain flashing across his face as even that jostled his injuries and she opened her mouth, not sure whether to scold or soothe but he beat her to it.

“Go…” She didn’t think she had ever heard him sound so weak, and it added to her reluctance to obey, but his eyes were bright and determined when he met her gaze. “Go…just make sure that you come back.” That plea was the only weakness he would show, and the fact that he would even show her that much had her nodding numbly as she forced herself to her feet.

“I’ll come back, so make sure you’re still alive.”

_Please…._


	1335. StingLi + 'Reluctant'

   Lisanna stared at the ring on her finger, feeling Sting curled around her, his breathing soft and steady against her neck. She had been reluctant to make this step, not because she didn’t love him or because she didn’t want a future with him, but because there were still so many uncertainties…they lived so far apart, both of them dedicated to their separate guilds to a point where she knew that neither of them could give them up, frightened that one day those difficulties would become too much. War, and nearly losing one another had changed her outlook. The difficulties remained, issues that they still danced around and would need to resolve eventually…but she had nearly lost him more than once during those battles, and nearly died herself…that, and the relief when they had found one another again at the end, both bruised and battered and covered in bandages had been enough to push her to take the step, and now the ring was a comforting weight on her finger. A symbol that they had won, that they had survived.


	1336. Gruvia + 'Answer'

“Gray-sama…” The old nickname felt wrong on her tongue now, after everything they had been through, everything they had endured and she swallowed thickly, fresh tears coursing down her cheeks as she reached out to lay her hand on the stone. “Gray. G-ray…” Her voice wavers and cracks when she repeats his name, as though saying it again would bring him back, as though it would be enough to change the cool stone beneath her fingers to warm skin, quirked lips and dark eyes…as though it would be enough to make him answer her. Instead all she could hear is silence, even the birds seemed to have deserted the cemetery for now, leaving her alone with nothing but the sound of her own ragged breathing as she forced back a sob. “Why did you leave me behind?”


	1337. Gajevy + 'Morning'

    Levy woke to the feel of Gajeel’s arms wound tightly around her, almost enough to hurt, but she swallowed back a protest when she realised that the Dragon-slayer was trembling slightly. Quietly she turned within his arms, pressing a kiss to the bare skin that she found before pulling back just enough to peer at his face, although even that amount of distance earned a soft noise of protest from him. However, it was the pain in his eyes, the fear, that drew her attention and it took her a moment to realise what was wrong…to see the wonder as he stared at her, and to realise that was what he was afraid of…afraid that this was a dream, that it would be torn away from them again and she shivered, overcome briefly by the memory of how it had felt to lose him.

“It…” Her voice cracked, and she licked at her lips, moistening them before meeting his gaze once more and finding her courage. “It isn’t a dream…this morning, this morning is just the first of many…of a lifetime that we’re going to have together.”


	1338. Racer x Angel + 'First Kiss'

    He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to do it, because as close as they had become over the years, bound together by captivity and the hope that one day…one distant day the dreams they harboured would come true, they had still just been friends. But then, that day had already had been life-changing, freedom … or at least a kind of freedom, he amended glancing at Brain, was within their grasp…all they had to do was take that final step out of the gate and everything would change. He told himself it was that, and not some long-buried feelings that he hadn’t dared let himself acknowledge in their prison…and not the way Angel’s eyes were alight with a fire that he hadn’t see for a long time, or the way her fingers had slipped into his when they had accepted the offer of freedom and the price that came with it. Either way, he found himself moving, leaning in, catching a brief glimpse of her eyes widening before their lips met…it was clumsy and awkward, yet strangely warm…right…and when he pulled back and caught the startled look and half smile on her face, he couldn’t help but hope that whilst it had been their first kiss, it wouldn’t be their last.


	1339. Jerza + 'Red Rose'

    He must be tired if he was waxing lyrical at a time like this, and he knew that Erza would be less than impressed if she knew that his thoughts were wandering…and where they were wandering too, but thankfully she was too busy focusing on their opponents to notice, cutting a path through them in a deadly dance that he could help but admire. Maybe it was the fact that they had been on a date, their first proper date…free to walk about openly with the end of the war and the pardon it had brought him from the Magical Council, free to be together, to love one another…and he let his eyes drift to the scattered remains of the bouquet he had presented her with, Meredy having instructed him thoroughly in how to spoil a girl before letting him out of her sight for the night. Red roses…maybe it had been too soon, but then again not soon enough, they had both known their feelings for long enough to be confident in them and from the way Erza’s eyes had lit up at the sight of them he knew he’d got it right. Red roses, not as vibrant as her hair, but still striking against the backdrop of the fight around them and deadly, he realised chuckling as one of their attackers landed on them, bare skin shredded by the thorns…and as he moved forward to join the fight, he couldn’t help but repeat his earlier thought…Erza was like the roses, beautiful, scarlet…and deadly.


	1340. kinabra + 'Rose'

   He didn’t know why he had come, valentine’s day was for those who deserved love and happiness and he didn’t even have the money to buy Kinana a proper gift, if he had even been free to just walk in and out of the shops as he pleased. In sheer desperation, he picked a rose as he headed through the park to where they’d agreed to meet, hissing as he caught his finger on the thorn, and hastily removing the thorns even as he lifted his head, a familiar, welcome scent tickling his nose. Seeing her waiting for him, eyes bright and a warm smile on her lips he faltered for a moment, once again asking himself what he was doing here, before gathering his courage and heading towards her. Suddenly shy, and feeling himself colouring already he thrust the rose out to her without a word, shivering when her fingers brushed his as she accepted it, lifting it to her nose to smell it.

“Thank you,” she murmured, so sincerely happy that he had to look away, coughing awkwardly and he was about to brush it off, but then she was there her lips against his and he froze…a simple rose had made her that happy? He could see that it had, and a small smile crept across his lips as he returned the kiss and drew her into a tight hug.


	1341. Fraxlow + 'Touch'

   Touch, they had learned was the easiest way to draw Freed back to himself when the demon was threatening to overwhelm him, although it certainly wasn’t as simple as that, something they had learned the hard way. Bickslow hissed as he tried to ignore the pain radiating through his arm, not allowing himself to look at the deep gashes that Freed had managed to give him, hiding the limb as best as he could because once the Rune mage was back to himself he would fall apart at the sight of it. Laxus glanced at him briefly, concerned, but nodding in understanding when their eyes met…it had long since become a silent agreement between them to hide how much damage Freed could cause from their mate. Instead, the Dragon-slayer shifted his attention back to Freed who was braced between them, lips still drawn back in a snarl and eyes dark, but dark scales were slowly giving way to pale skin as the pair of them ran their fingers across his skin and even as he growled at them he leant into the touch. It would be a while yet before he was fully back, and they pressed closer, seeking more contact as they settled in to wait for him to return to them.


	1342. Fraxlow + 'Light'

“I need more light.” Anyone who didn’t know Freed would have thought that he was only slightly concerned, or mildly stressed, but Laxus wasn’t just anyone and he could hear the strain in his mate’s voice and catch the hitch in his breathing when the Dragon-slayer let lightning spark between his fingers. He almost wished that he hadn’t as it afforded them both a better look at the deep cut that ran the length of Bicklow’s chest, blood still oozing out, and for a moment his magic flickered and threatened to dim… he didn’t want to see their mate like that. “Laxus!” Freed barked at him, the strain hidden now, but there was no hiding his terror or the silent plea for help in his eyes when he glanced across at Laxus…emotions that the Rune mage would only ever let them see and Laxus took a deep breath and nodded, steadying his magic as he watched Freed set to work, the fear fading behind a wall of determination. Bickslow would be fine, neither of them would accept any other outcome, and as long as he was fine then they would be too.


	1343. Fraxlow + 'Protect'

   Bickslow wasn’t happy with leaving Laxus alone in his current state, even though he knew that Evergreen was there and watching over him, but he knew that he had to…Freed had been gone a long time, and that was never a good thing when the Dragon-slayer was hurt. Sighing he made his way down to the main hall, unsurprised when he saw no hint of the distinctive green hair and he didn’t need Mira’s sideways glance towards the door that lead down to the library to know where his mate was, nodding his thanks and brushing off the concerned questions that the others shot in his direction he headed in that direction.

   Sure, enough there was Freed, looking impossibly small in his usual armchair, but unlike usual there was no book in his lap, instead he was sat there and staring off at some distant point. Bickslow had a feeling that he knew what he was looking for, and he sighed before making a beeline for the Rune mage, gently setting a hand on his shoulder and noting the way he jolted with concern. He abandoned the words he had been trying to voice, they wouldn’t help right now and instead he leant down and wrapped his arms around Freed.

“He’s going to be okay because you protected us. You didn’t fail, you did everything you could…so stop trying to blame yourself.”


	1344. BixFreed + 'Wings'

   Bickslow swallowed hard, grief and fear making it impossible for him to speak, although he had no idea what he would’ve said even if he could get it to work. _Freed_ … Cautiously he took another step forward, stilling when Freed whimpered, his gaze focused on the tattered remains of Freed’s once glorious wings before they drifted down to the bloody feathers scattered around them. This was what he had always feared…that someone would come after him for his cursed, black wings and they had…only they hadn’t targeted him. Instead they’d focused their rage on his mate, on Freed who had done nothing but love him and his cursed wings, who had spent endless hours touching and praising his ebony feathers… and his heart ached when Freed whimpered again, cautiously inching forwards, half expecting Freed to flinch away but as always, his mate surprised him, turning towards him and holding out a trembling hand.

“Bickslow…p-please…” There was no way he could deny Freed anything at the moment, closing the distance between them and crouching behind him, wings coming up to shield them both from sight before he reached out to grasp Freed’s hand.

“I’m here.”


	1345. BixFreed + 'Sight'

   Before today Bickslow would have always argued that his favourite sight was the one that greeted him every morning...Freed curled against him, stern features relaxed and peaceful for once, neat hair spread around him and ruffled with sleep. It was still one of his favourites, but it paled now in comparison to the sight of turquoise eyes inching open, hazy and unfocused…but open…alive, and he swallowed thickly before wrapping his hand around Freed’s, trying to ignore just how weak Freed’s grip was.

“Hey there, welcome back,” he murmured, lifting Freed’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it, ignoring the specks of blood on the pale skin. _Thank you for coming back_ … He wanted to say, that and so much more, but Freed was blinking at him, confused and exhausted and he shook it off, reaching out to brush his fingers against his mate’s cheek. “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay…”


	1346. Fraxus + 'Together'

   Laxus hadn’t even realised how anxious he felt until he finally caught a glimpse of the familiar green hair, the distinctive cowlicks visible even at this distance, something easing in his chest as Freed spotted him as well and bolted towards him.

“Freed…” For the first time since he had seen what had befallen his Grandfather he left Makarov’s side, moving to meet Freed, seeing the grief in the turquoise eyes as the Rune mage glanced towards the still form before focusing on him once more…relief clear in his expression, although he was obviously trying to hide it, and Laxus shook his head, feeling the same relief rising in his chest as he closed the distance between them and drew Freed into a tight hug. “I missed you…” He heard Freed echo the words, clinging to him, and he could feel himself calming as he let his mate’s scent wash over him…it was foolish, nothing had really changed, the war was still far from done and their losses wouldn’t be undone, but at the same time everything had changed…Freed was here, in his arms, which meant they could face everything together.


	1347. Rokino + 'Lullaby'

“Rogue,” Yukino scolded, reaching out to stop him as he tried to slip out of the bed the moment the healer had left the room, struggling to hold him in place despite his injuries. He glowered at her, a mulish expression on his face that shifted to something closer to fear as he glanced around the unfamiliar hospital room, and a moment later she felt his magic flare, the shadows in the corners and under the beds seeming to grow for a moment and she sighed. He was always wary of new places, but it had been a while since she had seen him lose his grip on his magic, and after a moment she stood and nudged him. “Move over.”

“What?” He questioned even as he obediently made room for her on the bed, automatically curling close when she slipped under the covers with him. The bed wasn’t made for two, but she didn’t care, wrapping her arms around him and letting him bury his face in the crook of her neck, knowing that her scent would soothe…closing her eyes as she began to hum under her breath, a half-forgotten lullaby that her sister had taught her years ago, smiling as she felt him stilling, listening to her voice and slowly beginning to relax against her as the shadows subsided once more.


	1348. Midnight x Meredy + 'Sleep Well'

   She had felt it, the sensory link not sparing her from any of the pain that had engulfed him at the end, tearing a wordless scream from her lips that only faded when he fell, the link snapping at last. For a moment, she had been unable to breathe, unable to move or think…she knew what had happened, knew that she was too late and still she stumbled to her feet, tears already running down her cheeks as she stumbled towards where she had last felt him.

   It didn’t take long to find him, he had been left where he fell, blank eyes staring at the sky that he had never seen enough of and the strength had gone out of her then, because despite everything…despite the pain she knew that he had been in at the end, and the wounds left behind, he looked peaceful and she wanted to hate him for it, but she couldn’t. Instead she stretched out a trembling hand, sobs beginning to wrack her as she slowly closed his eyes, leaning in to press a fleeting kiss to still lips.

_Sleep well._


	1349. Frevy + 'Guardian'

   Freed growled as he felt his eyes threatening to close again, exhaustion weighing heavily on him and he fought back a yawn, forcing himself to move, pacing back and forth in the tiny space allowed by the cave they were sheltering.

“Freed…?” He cursed at the quiet voice, he hadn’t wanted to disturb her, but he quickly turned as he heard Levy trying to push herself up, darting to her side and gently pushing her back down. “Freed…” It was a protest this time, dazed eyes meeting his gaze and a hint of her usual stubbornness shining through as she studied him, reaching out with shaking fingers to brush against the shadows under his eyes. “You need to rest too.”

“Not yet,” he shook his head, leaning into the touch for a moment before pulling away, offering her what he had intended as a reassuring smile but which turned into more of a weary grimace. At the moment he was the only one who could fight, which meant he had to stand guard until he knew they were safe, his gaze lingering on the bandages wrapped around her arm and head…he wouldn’t, couldn’t let her get hurt again.


	1350. Frevy + 'Tranquil'

   Levy blinked as she opened her eyes, startled to find herself peering up into Freed’s turquoise eyes and to feel his hand playing with her hair, something screaming at her that there was something very wrong with this scene and she frowned. Freed noticed the shift in her expression, his fingers faltering, watching quietly as she pushed herself up out of his lap and glanced around, taking in the library around them, as tranquil as ever as they were the only ones that spent excessive amounts of time down here…but it still felt wrong. Something…something had changed, and she lifted her hand to rub at her forehead as she felt a headache stirring, only to still as she glimpsed the blood smeared on her wrist, breath catching… _Freed appearing in front of her, crying out as the spell that had been meant for her slammed into him, tearing him apart in front of her eyes…_ No! No! She shook her head, frantically turning to him, waiting for him to tell her that it was just a nightmare, but instead she was greeted with a sad smile, shadowed eyes meeting hers.

“I’m sorry…”


	1351. Frevy + 'First Kiss'

   Levy swiped at the tears that wouldn’t seem to stop from falling from her eyes, not wanting to cry in front of him, even though she doubted that he would know. Finally, she got them to stop, but she could feel more building behind them, sniffling as she finally stepped through the curtains surrounding Freed’s bed and closing them quietly behind her. She could hear the murmur of voices around her, the others visiting Laxus and the others, but Freed was alone and she slowly inched closer to the bed, her breath catching as she studied him. He had looked bad earlier, but now he looked as though he would disappear if she touched him and for a moment she nearly turned and fled, the sight too much, the knowledge that he would disappear if they couldn’t find a cure…it rose over her, an overwhelming fear, but when it crashed down on her she found herself moving forwards rather than fleeing, fingers trembling as she reached out to brush against a pale cheek, before leaning in and kissing him, just a chaste press of the lips…their first kiss and he didn’t even know, a broken sob escaping when she pulled back, brushing a wayward stand of hair out of his face.

“I promise, I will find a way to cure you…”


	1352. Fraxus + 'Muscles'

    Laxus couldn’t stop the appreciative moan that slipped out as Freed worked out a particularly stubborn knot in his shoulder, not even the soft chuckle that greeted his obvious enjoyment denting his mood. He knew that the reason he was in this state was that he had been pushing himself to hard again, hell if Freed hadn’t come and dragged him away, trapping him in the house with his runes he would probably still be out there training. Just like that he felt his mood darkening, the gentle fingers working over his abused muscles suddenly not as comforting as they had been before and he tried to pull away, only to find Freed holding him in place.

“Laxus,” Freed sighed when he struggled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his shoulder, nuzzling against him with his cheek. “I know that you want to get stronger, but please…don’t destroy yourself in the process, and don’t push me away.” There was a hint of fear, too similar to the fear that Freed had shown back in the infirmary and Laxus stilled…he still wanted to train, to get stronger, but not at the cost of hurting his mate and after a moment he gave a tiny nod, agreeing to rest for now at least.


	1353. Fraxus + 'Fireplace'

   Laxus winced as the door caved beneath his frantic efforts with a loud groan, listening for any noise from within the cottage even as he shushed Freed’s worried protest. Normally he would never have considered breaking into the place, used to camping out in far worse weather…but this wasn’t a normal occasion, his worried gaze darting down to Freed as the Rune mage curled against him with a whimper and he hastily stepped inside and glanced around. Lightning flashed outside the window, lighting up the room and he huffed out a relieved breath as he spied the fireplace on the far side of the room, moving cautiously across to it and settling Freed into the armchair in front of it.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured reassuringly as Freed stirred uneasily, reaching out for him with trembling hands, whimpering as the movement jostled his injured side. “I’m going to get a fire going, and then we’ll get you fixed up, okay?” It sounded so simple when he said it like that, and it seemed to be enough for Freed as he nodded, slumping back in his seat and watching with half-lidded eyes as Laxus set to work and the Dragon-slayer hoped that he couldn’t see the tremor in his hands.


	1354. Fraxus + 'Makarov'

   Laxus didn’t speak when he felt Freed approach him, but he leant into his mate as the Rune mage slipped an arm around his waist, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

“You can’t stay out here all day,” Freed’s voice was soft, the teasing barely apparent and Laxus actually managed to muster a soft chuckle, glancing down at his mate for a moment before turning his attention back to the door in front of him. It was stupid, the office in front of him was newly built, anything that could have reminded him of his grandfather had been lost along with the guild…and yet he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t take that step, because once he stepped inside it would mean admitting that Makarov wasn’t coming back to them.

“I can’t…”

“Yes,” Freed cut him off, voice gentle and when he turned to glare at him he was taken aback by the softness in the turquoise eyes. “You can, just not alone…” And it was Freed who moved first, one hand moving down to grip Laxus’, tugging the Dragon-slayer behind him and Laxus found himself following, realising that it wasn’t quite as scary to take that step with Freed leading the way.


	1355. Fraxus + 'Reunion'

   Laxus had reluctantly left his Grandfather’s body in Porlyusica’s care, knowing that he aged healer wouldn’t let any harm come to it, not that it made it any easier to leave him behind even if he had kept his earlier promise and brought him back to the guild. But he needed to find Freed…he had caught a glimpse of distinctive green hair in the charge earlier and caught a hint of his mate’s scent, but that had been hours ago, and the fact that the Rune mage had yet to seek him out worried him. Stepping out of the shop they were using as a makeshift infirmary he glanced around, scanning the scattered mages for any sign of his mate, nearly missing him because Freed was sat on the opposite side of the street, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Relief flooded him for a moment, before he realised that Ever was crouched at his side, her hands pressing down on Freed’s shoulder and fear stirred as he caught a glimpse of crimson and he couldn’t even remember moving, bolting towards his mate with his heart in his throat. Deep down he had known this might happen but at some point, he had convinced himself that everything would be okay, that they would reunite and this nightmare would be over…Freed wasn’t supposed to be hurt, he wasn’t supposed to be this pale, dazed eyes slipping open at his approach and struggling to focus on him.

_Freed…_


	1356. Ajvel + 'Blankets'

   Ajeel blinked as he stepped into their bedroom expecting to find Invel sprawled on top of the covers as always, ice creeping up the walls, because apparently having the heating on one made it ‘too hot’. Instead all he could see of his partner was a vaguely human-shaped lump in the middle of the bed, buried beneath the pile of blankets that he normally used to protect himself from the Ice mage’s chill and he frowned. The last time this had happened Invel had wound up in the infirmary a day later, collapsing after overworking himself for too long and he sighed…he had just come back from a job, which meant that Invel had been free to do as he pleased, which usually meant working all hours of the day and forgetting to take care of himself.

“Invel?” A faint groan that sounded irritatingly like ‘ _I’m fine_ ’ was his only response and he rolled his eyes, moving across to the bed and pulling back the blankets, his suspicions confirmed the moment he caught sight of the flush decorating pale cheeks and the oddly bright eyes that peered up at him before Invel tugged the blankets back and buried himself once more.


	1357. Stingray + 'Power'

   Sting woke to find Gray weakly tugging him over until his head was resting in his lap, but as reassuring as it was to have his mate’s scent flooding his nose, he couldn’t let himself relax. He could barely feel his magic, and he doubted that he could move on his own right now and as he blinked to clear his blurry vision he realised that the Ice mage didn’t look much better, and fear pierced the haze in his mind.

“Gray…go.” He had known even when he said the words that they wouldn’t go over well, and he was unsurprised to see Gray’s expression darken, but he was unprepared for the chuckle that followed. “G-Gray?”

“You’re not the only one out of power…I’m not going anywhere.” Sting wanted to protest, needed to protest…he had to keep his mate safe…but now that he was really looking he could see the shadows in the dark eyes, see the way the Ice mage was drooping and fear gripped him as he realised that neither of them were getting out of this.


	1358. Invel x Gray + 'Power'

“No.” Gray growled as he saw the same chain that Invel had used on him before beginning to form, and before the older man could finish he launched forward, ice surging ahead of him and he took pleasure in the flash of surprise on the previously expressionless face. “I won’t let you have that power over me again,” his ice was still spreading, the purplish hint telling him that his devil-slaying powers were too close to the surface and with difficulty he reined himself in and took a step back, never letting his gaze waver from the man in front of him. “Is that all you have?”

   The blizzard that descended on them a moment later answered his question, and he smirked, ice forming around him. This…this was a power he could respect and fight, and despite everything that was happening he couldn’t help but feel a wave of anticipation sweep through him as he brought his hands together. “Ice Make…”


	1359. Gratsu + 'Power'

   Gray didn’t flinch as flames lashed out, scorching the ground on either side of him in warning, his eyes never wavering from Natsu…no, from E.N.D. as the demon snarled at him, and he felt a hint of satisfaction at the surprise in the amber eyes when he took another step forward. He could feel the heat of those flames on his skin, overwhelming, dangerous…but nothing…they were nothing in comparison to the flames that he knew that Natsu was capable, and that it was that realisation that made him take another step forward.

“Is this all you’ve got?” He demanded, smirking at the infuriated snarl that greeted his words, merely lifting an eyebrow as the flames raced towards him once more. “Pitiful.” He knew that he was playing with fire goading the demon like this, but he knew that Natsu had to be in there somewhere and he was hoping that if he provoked him enough he might be able to break free, and he met the amber gaze without hesitation. “Is this the power of a demon? Igneel would never have lost to something like this…”


	1360. Stingray + 'Loyalty'

    Sting was curled tightly around Gray, his arms wrapped tightly around his mate as thought that would be enough to stop him from leaving, as though it would be enough to stave off the decision they had both been putting off for far too long. In the beginning the distance between their guilds and the demands of their work had been annoying, but they had been able to deal with it…but now…now every moment spent apart was nearly unbearable for the Dragon-slayer, his draconic side constantly worrying about his mate, whilst he was worried about his guild. But he didn’t know what to do…Sabertooth was his home, his family and he wanted to stay and protect it, to make sure that Jiemma’s legacy could never return and Gray…Gray could never leave Fairy Tail and Sting could never ask him to. _But…I want to._ He wanted this, waking with Gray in his arms to be something he did every day and he sighed, burying his nose against the Ice mage’s shoulder and inhaling his scent. _Would you stay if I asked?_


	1361. Invel x Gray + 'Loyalty'

“I could stop you leaving,” Invel’s voice could have passed for emotionless if it wasn’t for the odd look in his eyes, and the slight tremor in the hand that he stretched out towards Gray, his magic swelling as though to carry out his threat. Gray paused, glancing at him for a moment, dark eyes pained as he stared at the outstretched hand…wishing that it had been extended as something more, before he took another step away from the older mage.

“You could.” He had already witnessed Invel’s magic, he knew that if the older man wanted to, he could chain him to this place and stop him from leaving…but he wouldn’t…and it was that which made him stop and look back, seeing the pain in the crimson eyes for what it was. “But you won’t, because you know that I could never follow your Emperor…just as I know your loyalty could never lie with Fairy Tail.”


	1362. Gratsu + 'Loyalty'

   Gray could barely see through the tears blurring his vision, hands gentle as he cupped Natsu’s face between them, fingers trembling as he carefully wiped away the blood marring the pale features. How could he have ever thought that Natsu could betray them? Betray him? There was a leaden weight in his stomach as he recalled the words he had screamed at the Dragon-slayer, and how far he had gone in his efforts to destroy him, blinded by anger and grief and a harsh sob shook him as he lent forwards, pressing their foreheads together.

“Natsu…” The idiot looked so peaceful, so content…as though this was the ending he had wanted, and when he lifted his head at the sound of approaching footsteps and broken voices, he realised that maybe it was, because the guild was here and it would survive…all because of him.


	1363. Gajevy + 'Stitches'

   Gajeel had never been good at sitting around in the infirmary, but right now it was impossible for him to settle, his gaze constantly darting between Levy’s peaceful face and the bandages wrapped around her arm. It wasn’t the fact that she was injured…well no, that was part of it, as he hated seeing her hurt… but it was the fact that he hadn’t been there to stop it, he had been too slow and she was the one paying the price for it. Porlyusica had already warned them that the wound would likely scar, the healer’s magic stretched thin with the more serious injuries and whilst she had stitched it as neatly as possible…a low growl built in his throat. He didn’t care about the scar, it wouldn’t change how he saw Levy…but it would be a reminder to both of them that he hadn’t been there when she needed him.


	1364. Stingue + 'Puzzle'

   Sting growled moving to stand protectively in front of Rogue, ignoring his mate’s quiet protest, his gaze never wavering from the mage in front of them. It wasn’t the man’s magic that worried him, he could smell it, feel it and knew that it was no match for them. No, it was the way those dark eyes had fixated on the Shadow magic, studying him as though he was puzzle to be unravelled. It reminded him too much of how Jiemma had looked at them when he was searching for a weakness, a new way to break them, and his breath caught at the mere thought of Rogue going through that again. They had spent too much time under that man, spent too many nights haunted by what had happened to them and what could have happened and he felt his magic flaring as he took a step forward…he wouldn’t let that happen again.


	1365. Orfus + 'Water'

   Orga grimaced as he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, desperately trying to summon the faintest hint of moisture and instead wincing when he tasted copper, his lips cracking. He would kill for a drink right now, but he knew that was what their captors were waiting for…waiting for him to break, to get down on bended knees and beg. It wouldn’t happen…

“O…rga?” The broken whisper drew his attention down to the Memory mage, and just like that he felt his resolve wavering. He knew that he was struggling, that he must look like hell after the days spent in this hellhole…but Rufus…Rufus looked like he was inching closer to death with each breath he took, and all Orga could do was pull him closer, trembling fingers running soothingly through dirty blond hair.


	1366. Laria + 'Socks'

   They had been careful to conceal the change in their relationship from the others, not because it would be forbidden, or because they cared what the rest of the Spriggan would think…but because they were afraid of revealing such a weakness. As loyal as the Spriggan were to their Emperor and the Empire, it didn’t stop them from jostling amongst themselves, seeking to expand their power and influence and prove themselves, and a weakness like this could be exploited…however, deep down they had known that it couldn’t last forever.

“Is there something you’d like to tell us?” It was Invel, quiet and as observant as ever who finally realised the truth, looking up as Dimaria sauntered into breakfast that morning, his question making her freeze and pale, struggling not to look at Larcade who had also tensed at the question.

“What do you…?” She tried to sound calm and aloof, cut off when his eyes cut downwards and she followed his gaze, eyes widening with dismay as she realised that she had managed to pull on Larcade’s socks and shoes in her hurry to flee his room that morning and she swallowed thickly, before glancing up at Larcade. “Oh.”


	1367. Laria + 'Dance'

   She had known the moment he fell, even as far away as she was, she was still attuned to his magic after so much time spent together and she sucked in a small, desperate breath as the loss hit her. Larcade… Deep down she knew that there was only one person who could’ve struck him down, only one person apart from her that he would have let get that close, and even as her mind tried to rebel against the idea she knew…her Emperor, had killed the one person that she had truly cared for. Anger and grief swept through her, leaving her breathless and limp, but through them spiked a shard of hatred stronger than anything she had ever felt…he had acknowledged them, almost smiling at the sight of them together and dancing at the last ball and he had done nothing to dissuade their relationship…so why? Why would he take Larcade from her? Her magic was flaring, the bonds that had held her in place falling away, helpless in the path of her wrath, but she paid no mind to her captors as they realised what had happened, focused only on her loss and the answers she needed.


	1368. Invade + 'Their Child'

   Invel cursed under his breath, fear blossoming briefly in his heart and his magic responded, swelling outwards and taking form just in time to catch Neva as she launched herself off the top of the wall she had been balancing on. He was unsurprised to see her own magic flaring, paler ice forming around his, shifting it until it became a slide and she squealed as she slid down it to land at his feet, staring up at him wide, innocent eyes…Larcade’s eyes and he scowled at her. She might be named after his element, and take after him in terms of her magic, but personality wise it was like dealing with a miniature version of his partner…one who seemed determined to give him a heart-attack before she reached ten.

“I think you’ve given your father another grey hair,” Larcade’s voice was soft, fingers brushing against Invel’s shoulder before he moved past to scoop up their daughter, a smile playing on his lips as he turned to look at his partner, taking in the scowl that did little to hide the lingering fear. Invel caught the smile and scowled at him too, before sighing and shaking his head.

“You’d have grey hairs too, if you had to deal with the pair of you.”


	1369. Kinabra + 'True Love'

   Kinana was quiet as she moved through the cemetery, once again grateful for the guild master’s insistence that those who had fought against Zeref to be buried together regardless of their guild or allegiance, her eyes dry as she found the memorial she was looking for. She had felt him fighting that day, always attuned to his magic when he was close by, she had felt his magic expand until it seemed to fill the world around her, taking her breath away…and she had felt it fade, cut off, the sudden loss drawing a cry from her lips and sending her to her knees. She had known, even before she had found him that he was gone, had felt the emptiness that had crept into the space where her awareness of him had always been. The emptiness was still there. It had been three years since he had fallen, three years of peace and watching Fairy Tail grow to new heights, and yet here she remained, trapped in the past and unable, or unwilling to forget him…she knew it wasn’t what he would have wanted, and she’d had more than one person ask her out, but she always returned here to his side and deep down she knew she always would.


	1370. Sting x Gray x Natsu x Rogue + 'Cuddles'

   Gray had never really been one for cuddling, it reminded him too much of the nights he had spent curled up with his parents, leaving him feeling suffocated by memories that were better left behind. Natsu had been the first to start to change his mind, there as something soothing about being in those warm arms, knowing just how fiercely the Fire mage would fight to make sure that it wasn’t taken away from them. Then had come Sting and Rogue, and he was privately convinced that cuddling was something Dragon-slayers needed, because all three of them were obsessed with it…it didn’t matter where they were or what they were doing, he would nearly always find at least one of them snaking their arms around them. He couldn’t fight them, because he had the same soothing feeling of being home when he was with them as he’d had with Natsu, and it was worth the fading discomfort to see the way their eyes would brighten when he returned the gesture. It was the memory of their expressions the morning he had pleaded with them to stay in bed and cuddle for longer that banished the last of his hesitation, because there was no way he could hate something that made them that happy…that made him happy.


	1371. Sting x Gray x Natsu x Rogue + 'Dork'

   Rogue and Gray exchanged pained looks as Sting and Natsu’s debate heated up, the pair rehashing the argument that Gajeel and Natsu had, had during the Grand Magic Games…only by this point they were really going in circles, and Gray no longer had any idea who was arguing for what or how they’d even got onto the topic. That was often the case when those two got going, often arguing about the strangest things, and he had long since learnt that it was easier to let them get it out of their system than try to stop it.

“Do you want a coffee? I think they’re going to be here for a while,” Rogue had apparently reached the same conclusion, leaning towards him and rolling his eyes when Natsu let out an indignant squawk and took a swipe at Sting.

“I think I need something stronger…” Gray muttered under his breath, pushing Rogue safely out the way as the other two dissolved into a brawl and sending their table flying. “Oi, watch it idiots!” Dorks, he added more fondly in the privacy of his own mind as he watched them rolling across the floor, still bickering even as they grappled with one another. _Maybe idiots was right_ …


	1372. Sting x Gray x Natsu x Rogue + 'Lovely'

   Rogue woke with a gasp, eyes wide and slightly wild and he is rolled over to search for his mates, needing to make sure that they were okay. He’d been having a lovely dream, completely at peace for once and then the shadows had come, rolling over him in a wave and stealing his mates away even as he had reached for them. He could feel Gray curled against his back, shivering at the sensation of chilly skin pressed against his, and he could see Natsu sprawled on top of Sting and snoring loudly, the blond frowning at the noise but making no effort to escape. It helped to ease the panic in his chest, but not the fear…the dread that maybe one day it wouldn’t be dream but reality, and his fingers were trembling as he reached out to tangle his fingers in the material of Sting’s shirt, needing something to cling to even as he wondered whether it would be safer to push them away…his heart aching at the mere thought of it as he felt Gray’s arm snaking around his waist, Natsu mumbling something under his breath before shifting to bury his face against Sting, whilst Sting’s hand crept down to rest on top of Rogue’s…he couldn’t lose this, to himself or the shadows…he couldn’t.


	1373. Sting x Gray x Natsu x Rogue + 'Shower'

“Can you get him cleaned up?” Gray asked, glancing anxiously across at where Natsu was still stood where they had left him, olive eyes fixed blankly on some distant point that only he could see. “I’ll make us something warm to drink, and then…and then…” He trailed off, not sure what they were supposed to do after that. Everything was too much at the moment…his three mates had just lost their Dragons again, Natsu in the worst way possible, and he hadn’t even begun to process what had happened with his own father, and he had no idea where to start.

“I’ve got him,” Sting confirmed, moving to wrap an arm around Natsu’s shoulders and guide him upstairs to the bathroom. “You two stay together…none of us should be a-alone at the moment,” the waver in his voice told them that despite his soft smile, he was struggling just as much as they were. Rogue stared at Sting for a moment before nodding, moving to stand with Gray who felt himself relax at the proximity, watching as Sting and Natsu disappeared from sight, praying that a shower and a warm drink would bring the Fire mage back enough for them to work out how to help him.


	1374. Midnight x Meredy + 'Laugh'

    They had been together for months before she finally heard him laugh, not the soft, slightly bitter chuckle that was normally all he would allow himself…but a deeper, rumbling laugh that made her smile and want to hear it more. They had been bickering, a frequent occurrence as they were both incredibly stubborn, and whilst she couldn’t remember what it had been about, she knew that it had been something stupid that eventually boiled down to them exchanging friendly insults…she’d said something, probably something that she’d picked up from Ultear and he’d frozen. For a half, a moment she thought that she’d gone too far or poked at something better left undisturbed, but then he had laughed, softly at first and then louder and louder until he was practically doubled over. It had been infectious and she’d joined in, both of them laughing until they were exhausted, collapsing in a heap on the sofa with their argument completely forgotten as she cuddled against him.

“You should laugh more.” She’d half expected him to take offence at her words, but he smiled, soft and slightly insure before leaning in to kiss her before replying softly.

“Maybe I will...”


	1375. Racer x Angel + 'Reconciliation'

Racer was unsurprised when Angel didn’t look up at him as he settled down beside her on the grass, studying the angry set to her lips and the hunched soldiers, before turning his gaze to Crocus which stretched out beneath them as he pondered how to fix this.

“I’m sorry.” There was no response, but he had a feeling that she was listening and so he took a deep breath and forced himself to continue. “I didn’t mean to explode like that, it was just…hearing you talk about your sister, about the future you want…it stung, because I don’t have anything like that and I’m scared.” _I’m scared I’m going to lose you_ , he couldn’t quite bring himself to say that last bit, even though it was his biggest fear…because at the same time he feared being the reason that she didn’t seize the future she wanted, the future she deserved once all this was over. He jumped, caught by surprise when her hand shot out to grasp his, clinging to him and when he looked up it was to find that she was staring at him with red-rimmed eyes.

“I never said I didn’t want you in that future…”


	1376. Kinabra + 'Comfort Hug'

    Cobra started awake when he felt Kinana slipping out of bed, blearily rubbing a hand across his eyes before turning his attention to the clock, eyes narrowing when he realised that it was barely three in the morning. He hesitated for a moment, listening to see if she had just gone to the bathroom, only to find himself stumbling from the bed a moment later when he realised he could hear her moving in the kitchen…something that she only did when she had nightmares. Sure, enough when he stumbled into the kitchen a couple of minutes it was to find her already cleaning the surfaces, and he sighed as he took in the pale features and the slight tremor to her hands. He didn’t waste time asking what was wrong, she would tell him when she was ready, instead he moved across and gently took the cloth out of her hands before pulling her into a hug.


	1377. Kinabra + 'Parents'

Kinana smiled as she stepped into the nursery to find Cobra pacing back and forth, their daughter cradled against his shoulder and slowly settling back to sleep after waking them by wailing into the lacrima alarm nearly an hour ago. Leaning against the door she listened as he hummed a lullaby under his breath, before carefully, cautiously lowering Tanith back into her cot and gently covering her with her blanket. Even when she settled and made no attempt to start crying again he lingering, one finger lingering gently against her hand and after a moment Kinana moved across to join him, slipping an arm around his waist before leaning up to press a kiss to his temple. “And you were worried about being a parent,” she teased softly, well aware of why he had been worried and pleased to see him getting used to it, eyes brightening when she spotted the soft smile on his face as he studied their daughter. “I’m still worried,” he admitted softly. “But it’s worth it…”


	1378. Kinabra + 'Shoulder'

“Stay with me,” Kinana was near tears as she frantically tried to shred her skirt, the material refusing to rip easily, her gaze darting to where blood was still pooling beneath his shoulder. “Please…” Finally, the material gave way and she let out a hiccupping sob of relief as she pulled off a strip and another, taking a deep breath before carefully pressing down on the wound, whispering an apology when he jolted with a pained groan. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay,” she murmured, not sure which of them she was trying to reassure, swallowing as she realised how much blood he had lost…how much was one her fingers, and her hand curled against the makeshift bandage. “Why…why were you so reckless?”

“Better me…than you…”


	1379. Kinabra + 'Embrace'

   Cobra grunted as a blur slammed into him, only quick reflexes on his part stopping them both from tumbling to his ground, and he found his arms around her before he had even realised it was Kinana. He was about to scold her for being so careless, when she curled against him, hiding her face against him although it did nothing to distract him from the tears he could feel soaking into his front.

“You came back…you really came back.” It took him a moment to realise what she was murmuring against him, tensing for a moment before he tightened his hold on her, drawing her into a firm embrace as he ducked his head to press a kiss into her hair.

“Of course, I did, I knew that you were waiting for me.”


	1380. Kinabra + 'Poisoned Kiss'

“Kinana look at me! Look at me!” Cobra ordered, panic threatening to make him fall apart as he studied the gash on her arm, and the dark markings that were spreading out from it. She groaned softly, eyes inching open although she seemed unable to focus on him and his panic grew, even as he reached up to grasp her face in both hands. “Can you hear me?” He waited until he got something that could have been a nod, before taking a deep breath, eyes straying to the injury once more before he squared his shoulders… he didn’t know if this would work, but it had to…because he had nothing else. “This is going to hurt, but it’ll help.” _I hope,_ he added privately as he let his magic gather around his lips, leaning in to kiss her softly, praying that his poison would be enough to counteract the one spreading through her arm. _Please, I know I don’t deserve it…but she does…so let this work._


	1381. Gray x Rogue x Juvia + 'Mental Strength'

   The shadows were growing again, rising up around him and threatening to devour him and as much as he tried to focus and push them away, he didn’t have the strength and he could feel himself sinking into the darkness again. He was nearly gone, his entire world fading to black, when he felt someone grasping his hands…or rather two people he realised when he blinked, vision fading in and out of focus for a moment, giving him just enough to realise that Gray and Juvia had found him and were now clinging to his hands.

“We’re here.”

“Come back.”

   He wasn’t sure which of them was speaking, their voices garbled by the shadows, but they gave him something to cling to…something to hold onto beyond the shadows, and something clicked as he realised that he didn’t need to have the strength to fight the shadows, not alone, and slowly he curled his fingers around theirs. _I can fight this with them…_


	1382. Gray x Rogue x Juvia + 'Unison Raid'

   Juvia was breathing heavily as she struggled to keep Gray upright, trying to ignore the pain in her side, fairly sure that last attack had bruised her ribs as well. Glancing around she swallowed thickly, realising they had been backed into a corner and she swallowed thickly before reaching out to take Gray’s hand.

“Gray-sama, we need to finish this.” She felt more than saw him nod, and she lifted her head, gathering what remained of her magic and released it, relieved to see his ice joining it, but startled to see the shadows that wrapped around their combined magic just before it slammed into the dark mages and sent them flying. _Rogue_ …

“Sorry I’m late.” She tensed at the sudden voice, legs trembling when she looked across to find the Dragon-slayer moving to take Gray’s other arm and help support his weight. “I thought I wasn’t going to make it time…” “But you did.”


	1383. Gray x Rogue x Juvia + 'Shower'

   Juvia’s eyes narrowed as she heard Rogue and Gray’s voices rising, peering over the top of her book just in time to see Gray slamming into the Dragon-slayer and sending them both rolling across the grass. For half a moment Rogue was caught by surprise, still adapting to Fairy Tail’s usual way of dealing with arguments, but the she saw his eyes narrow a moment before shadows sprang up and engulfed the Ice mage. Sighing she tried to ignore them and return to her book, but it was impossible to focus when the garden was being engulfed in shadows and ice in turn, their voices reaching new levels. However, the breaking point came when she felt ice against her foot, and she slammed her book shut, eyes narrowed as they both immediately froze with a guilty expression, but she didn’t give them chance to apologize, gathering her magic and smirking as they were both immediately drenched with cold water, spluttering as they protested their soaking.

“You looked as though you needed a cold shower.”


	1384. Rokino + 'Secret'

    Rogue had known that there was something wrong even if he couldn’t put his finger on it, and he had been watching Yukino, trailing close behind her and that was the only reason he managed to spring forward and catch her when her legs eventually buckled.

“Yukino!” He made no effort to hide his fear, his panic, although he had to take a deep breath as his shadows threatened to rise up in response to his emotions. She was still conscious, eyes little more than slits as she stirred weakly in his arms and if that wasn’t enough of a hint, the pained whimper that she couldn’t quite subdue as he pulled her in closer was. With gentle fingers and ignoring the quiet protest he pulled her top aside, hissing as he caught sight of the cut beneath…the hiss becoming a growl as he took in the makeshift bandage that she had clearly wrapped around it herself. “Why did you hide this?!” He demanded, regretting his tone when she winced and he was about to apologise when she gathered herself, although his response didn’t make him feel any better.

“I didn’t want to worry you…”


	1385. Rokino + 'Night'

“I’m not afraid of the darkness,” Yukino murmured, her heart aching at the pain and fear in his eyes and the way he flinched when she reached out and grasped his hand. She was relieved when he didn’t fight her, letting her pull him to his feet and lead him out onto the small balcony outside their window, pushing him forwards until he was against the railing and pressing against his back. “Look up.” She had to nudge him gently before he obeyed, slowly lifting his head and looking up at the night sky for a moment, before tilting his head so he could peer at her in confusion.

“There’s always light somewhere,” she whispered, lifting her head to the sky and he followed her example and she heard his breath catch as his eyes adjusted, letting him see the blanket of stars stretching out above them. “You can’t always see it, but it’s there and it’s the same with you.”


	1386. Rokino + 'Confession'

    Yukino sighed with relief when she spotted Rogue sat out on the roof, his gaze fixed on the city although she wasn’t foolish enough to think he was blind to her approach. However, just the fact that he wasn’t running away this time was encouraging and she quietly settled down beside him, not quite close enough to touch, but closer than he had let her get for days.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” It wasn’t an accusation, more a statement of fact, even voice betraying none of the frustration she had felt as he found excuse after excuse to avoid her. He tensed at her words, looking anywhere but at her, his agitation plain in the magic curling around them…but he wasn’t pulling away, or trying to lie and so she waited, itching to reach out and take his hand.

“You saw what I did…what my magic is capable of.” It wasn’t a question, and she swallowed as she remembered the terror that had gripped her when she had seen the shadows about to devour him. “I never wanted you to see me like that…and I thought…I thought...”

“I’m not going anywhere.”


	1387. Midnight x Meredy + 'Healing'

   Meredy smiled to herself as she slipped out from under the covers, carefully tucking them back around Midnight and pausing to study him for a moment, drinking in the sight of him sleeping peacefully. It had taken years to get to the point where he could sleep for more than few hours at a time, and longer still to get to the point where he would sleep through peacefully, not even stirring when she left his side. The nightmares still came, vicious when they hit, but rarer than they had been and they no longer haunted him for days on end. He was still healing, he might always be…but this…her lips curled up further when he snorted softly before rolling over to claim the warm spot she had left behind…moments like this made it worth the wait and the struggle.


	1388. Jerza + 'Jealousy'

   Jellal sighed as he leaned against the wall, hiding himself in the shadows as he watched Erza and her teammates wandering along the street, a dull ache forming as he watched her laugh at something Natsu had said before turning and whacking Gray on the head for whatever his retort had been It was hard watching them like this, hard knowing that she was so close but still out of reach…for him at least, he amended watching as she turned her ire on Natsu, eyes narrowing at the ease of their interaction. He would freely admit that he was jealous of the time they spent together, of the fact that they knew sides of her that he might never get to know. But it was more than simple jealously, because with it came a sense of helplessness…because there was no way for him to close that gap, to always be there when she needed him. And yet…he had seen it back then, in the wake of the fight against Tartaros…she had needed him, and for once he had been there, his words had reached her when the others hadn’t been there, and the ache eased a little at the memory…it wasn’t enough, but it was something and for now…for now he could live with that.


	1389. Fremi + 'Modelling'

“Mira,” Freed scolded as he batted at her hands ignoring the pout that it earned him. She had stared by pretending to fix his collar and cravat, but it hadn’t taken long for hands to wander and he could already feel her trying again and he hastily reached down to grab them, arching an eyebrow at the innocent smile she tried to adopt. “I don’t think that’s the kind of modelling I agreed to.”

“Consider it a bonus?” She asked with a laugh, fluttering her eyes at him and scowling when he just grumbled at them and he used the distraction to pull her closer, eyes darkening as he stared down at her for a moment before leaning in to steal a quick consider. “I’ll give you a private show,” he whispered, before sighing when he caught the spark in her eyes and hastily pushing her away again. “Later!”


	1390. Fremi + 'Camping'

“So, are you going to tell me the real reason why we’re camping and not staying with the others?” Freed asked, playing the ends of Mira’s hair as she sighed and curled closer against him, not that there was much choice with both crammed into the same sleeping bag.

“Can’t I want to spend some time alone with you?”

“Of course,” he kissed her temple, before narrowing his eyes at her. “But, you were too keen…and I know that you prefer staying at inns.” Mira grumbled, although there was no heat to it and he knew that she was still surprised by now many things he knew about her, turning to press her face against him and mumbling under her breath. “I didn’t catch that….”

“It’s a surprise.” He blinked at that, taking a moment to consider her words before cursing to himself…it was his birthday tomorrow and he had steadfastly refused to do anything special for it, perfectly content to just spend time with friends, and he closed his eyes as he imagined what they might be up to about to protest when warm lips brushed his. “Besides…I really did want to share a sleeping bag with you.”


	1391. Fremi + 'Bar'

“Are you going to do something about that?” Mira blinked at the question, looking up from the order she was working on and following Cana’s arm as the Card mage pointed to the other end of the bar, a warm smile tugging at her lips. Freed had insisted on waiting for her to finish even though he had just come back from a long job, his arm in a sling and a nasty bruise covering his cheek, exhaustion clear in every movement. Now an hour later it seemed as though the exhaustion had won as he was slumped against the bar, heavier than normal breathing indicating he might have more injuries that he had told her and she sighed, glancing down at the order…she really needed to finish it, but Freed…she blinked as the paperwork was yanked away from her, looking up to find Cana smiling at her. “Go, I’ll finish this.” Normally she wouldn’t let the other woman loose with the orders, but tonight she smiled gratefully already moving towards Freed, although it didn’t stop her from giving a parting warning.

“Don’t go too wild…”


	1392. Bacana + 'Shiny'

“You had to pick the biggest, shiniest ring in the place,” Cana muttered, her teasing words and tone doing nothing to detract from the smile playing on her lips as she stared down at the ring on her finger, still not entirely sure that she believed it was there. Bacchus didn’t deny the accusation, instead pulling her closer and smiling as someone else shouted congratulations at them, before he reached down and twinned their fingers together.

“But you like it…right?”

“I love it,” Cana could hear the uncertainty, the hesitance that he would only show her and she lent in to kiss him before turning her gaze back to the ring. She did love it, but there was no way you could miss it and she winced as it dawned on her that there was one very important person missing, before grinning mischievously as she shifted her gaze back to her fiancé. “Of course…you still have to explain this to my father.”


	1393. Orfus + 'Shiny'

“Don’t…” Orga paused, hands still lingering on Rufus’s shoulders, material bunching under his fingers as he stared at his partner’s tensed back.

“Rufus?”

“Don’t look.” They both knew that it hadn’t really been a question, Orga knew exactly what Rufus was scared off…it was the same reason why they hadn’t done more than kiss and hold hands for the last couple of months, and normally he would have backed off. But it felt like Rufus was slipping away from him, and he couldn’t let that happen and so slowly, carefully he continued to pull back his partner’s shirt, his touch light enough that Rufus could escape if he really wanted to. “Don’t…” Rufus trailed off, trembling when the shirt was finally removed, letting Orga get a clear view of the large, still shiny burn that covered the Memory Mage’s back and he fought back a growl at the sight of the damage, instead leaning in and beginning to race every part of the burn with his lips.


	1394. Bacana + 'Fear'

“You’re an idiot!” It certainly wasn’t the first time that Cana had called him that, in fact she had used far more insulting words in the past…but it was the first time it had come out as a strained whisper, the first time he had seen such fear in her face as she paced back and forth at the end of his bed. “If that blade had been one inch higher…if I hadn’t got to you in time…if Wendy hadn’t been there.”

“Cana…”

“You were safe! Why would you rush in like that?!” That brought him up short, blinking as he realised that there was honest confusion behind the fear and anger, and with a sigh and a wince he pushed himself up so that he could reach for her.

“Because I was frightened that I was going to lose you if I didn’t.”


	1395. Orfus + 'Fear'

   Fear was an emotion that Rufus had learned to conceal a long time ago, tucking it away behind his mask and sharp words, hiding behind his magic. Fear was a weakness, his parents had been the first to teach him that and then Sabertooth, and even when things changed, he had still tried to hide it, unable to forget those lessons even as he opened up in other ways. However, right now he knew that terror was written across his face and he could do nothing to hide…no…he didn’t want to hide it, because hiding it would mean that the feeling wasn’t real. It didn’t make it any easier to bear, his stomach churning, hands trembling as he clutched Orga’s hand between both his and squeezing softly, gaze intent on the still features, trying not focus on the bandages and the blood still staining pale skin. He was terrified that if he hid it then Orga would be taken from in punishment, terrified that he would lose him anyway…terrified that Orga would blame him, because it had had been his screw up that had landed them both in the infirmary, only he should have been the one lying their unconscious not Orga.


	1396. Bacana + 'Mint'

   Bacchus was trembling as he gathered Cana in his arms, gentle, mindful of the strength in his hands and the injuries covering her body as he pulled her close. She was still, eyes shut, but her expression was anything but peaceful, blood staining her lips. It didn’t stop him from leaning and kissing her chastely, the coppery taste foul on his tongue and so different from the minty taste that had greeted him that morning when they had left for the job that he couldn’t help but pull back, a sob welling in the back of his throat. It was too different, too soon…and he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, unable to stop the sob from slipping out, followed by another and another…each one bringing the taste of her blood back to his mouth, and he found himself moving down to kiss her again, as though it would make a difference…as though it would chase the taste, the blood, the reality away.


	1397. Orfus + 'Mint'

“Don’t you like it?” Orga asked growing nervous as Rufus continued to stare wordlessly at the book he had just unwrapped, he had been so sure of himself when he’d brought it, but it had been nearly ten minutes and he shifted. Rufus jolted at his voice, blinking and looking at him and then back down at the book before shaking his head, fingers curling protectively around it.

“No! I love it! I really do,” he added seeing the doubt in Orga’s eyes. “But…this must have cost a fortune.” Orga couldn’t deny that, and there was no way he was admitting just how many Jewels he had spent on the ancient book of Memory Make magic…there were more modern additions available, and far cheaper…but this was first edition and more unusually for a wizard’s book it was in mint condition, and the price had reflected that, hence the fact he would be doing largescale missions for the next few months but it was worth it now that he could see the happiness in the green eyes.


	1398. Bacana + 'Fire'

  Bacchus couldn’t move his fingers, pain spreading from them and up the length of his arm, making his eyes water and he clenched his teeth as he pulled his hands protectively against his midriff. His eyes darted round for an escape route as he backed up, cursing himself for getting carried away and running off ahead when Cana had paused to help the others…she was going to kill him, if he didn’t die first. A blast of fire slammed into the rock just by his elbow, and he was thrown forward, instinctively trying to catch himself with his injured hands and he was unable to hold back a scream of agony. Heat in the air warned him that another attack was incoming, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t defend himself and he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pain…Cana’s voice echoing in his head, calling him ten types of idiot…until he realised that it was no longer in his head, and whilst furious her voice was aimed at someone else.

“The Prayers Fountain!”


	1399. Orfus + 'Fire'

“Sit down before you fall down,” Orga instructed, voice gruff but hands gentle as he helped to ease the shaking Memory Make mage down into the meagre shelter of the thicket, yanking off his cloak and wrapping it around Rufus. They were both soaked through, but at least it would help protect him from the worst of the weather whilst he got a fire going. “Are you okay?” He demanded, realising that Rufus was listing to the side where he was sat, reaching out to steady him and holding on when Rufus made no effort to straighten, because as much as he needed to get a fire started he didn’t want his partner falling over.

“C-cold and tired,” Rufus mumbled, leaning into his warmth, letting him feel every shiver that worked its way through his body. “Y-your warm…” He added, whining when Orga pulled back, the noise tugging on the older man’s heart.

“I won’t be long, but you need to warm up and for that we need a fire.”


	1400. Zervis + 'Cuddle'

  Zeref’s breath caught in his throat when Mavis slowly opened her arms in invitation, there was wariness written across her face, the shadows of the war still reflected in her eyes…too close to the surface to be forgotten or forgiven. Yet she held her ground when he took a cautious step forward, longing flooding him, and instead he found himself being the one to falter, suddenly unable to bring himself to move any closer. Part of it was fear, memories of their curses and what they had done rising and even though he knew that it couldn’t hurt them now, it was impossible to forget. But it was more than that…stood here, powerless, his plans thwarted it was impossible to escape the enormity of what he had done and he bowed his head. _He didn’t have the right to accept that invitation_ … warm arms creeping around him a couple of minutes later startled him, head shooting up to find Mavis peering up at him, still wary, but with a wry smile tugging at her lips as she cuddled closer.

“I could say the same…”


	1401. Zervis + 'Flowers'

“Why flowers?” That had been the first question that slipped out when the path had left her to Zeref, eyes darting between his supine form and the wide swathes of flowers surrounding him…flowers that she realised were still in bloom, their colours bright in the soft golden light. It was beautiful, more than she had ever hoped for after dying, but there was something, a magic in the air that told her that these flowers hadn’t been there before, that they had come from him.

“Because I wanted to do this,” he whispered not looking at her just yet, reaching out and slowly brushing his finger against the closest flower and her breath caught when nothing happened, tears forming as she took in the simple happiness in the smile that crossed his face. And she was caught by surprise when he rose smoothly to his feet, bending to gather some of the flowers together, caressing each bloom as he picked them until finally he held a bouquet…her breath catching when he moved towards her with them, a shy smile, one that reached his eyes and reminded her of the one he had worn the day he had been surrounded with her illusionary animals, creeping onto his face as he held them out. “And I wanted to do this.”


	1402. Zervis + 'Larcade'

   They never spoke of the future. How could they with their curses? Curses that meant even their love and affection could never have a happy ending, but it didn’t stop them from dreaming of a future… a future where there were no curses, no barrier to their relationship, nothing to stop them from having the small, bright-eyed child that Mavis had created one day when practicing her illusions. It had been unintentional, but her heart or her magic had twisted her creation until he was a perfect combination of the two of them and Zeref had glimpsed the longing in her eyes, the tears as she had banished the image and the quiet whisper he wasn’t supposed to catch.

“I would call him Larcade…”


	1403. Gildarts and Natsu (Brotp) + 'Blushing'

   He hadn’t been able to believe it when he realised they’d managed to switch bags, especially when he remembered what he had been carrying around and he could just imagine the laughter and teasing he was going to get from the teen. It was why he had thrown a punch as soon as he found them again, hoping to distract him just long enough to rescue the magazines and flee the scene…it was never that simple though, especially as Natsu’s desire to fight him seemed never-ending. However, this time as they danced back and forth exchanging blows that would have felled a normal mage he realised that Natsu was blushing, it was just a light dusting of pink to start with, but he caught the way olive eyes darted to the bag he was keeping protectively by his side and the way the colour darkened with each glance. It reminded him of the child in the forest who had blushed and protested loudly at the very thought of marrying his best friend, and he held up his hands to stave off the next attack, smiling at the confused Fire mage.

“Don’t ever change Natsu.”


	1404. Gildarts and Natsu (Brotp) + 'Future'

“Do you ever think about the future Natsu?” Gildarts asked one day when they were fishing, tearing his gaze away from the drifting float to look at the Fire mage, it was something they had spoken about before but Natsu always…

“Of course,” Natsu grin was bright, but there was a shadow in his eyes and Gildarts knew what he was going to say even before he added softly. “I think about the day I’m going to find Igneel.” It was always the same, Natsu seemed incapable of seeing a future without that possibility and it terrified Gildarts because deep down he believed that the Dragon must be long gone…probably dead, hopefully dead… because he didn’t think anyone could leave someone like Natsu behind willingly, and if he had…his hands tightened on the rod, his magic responding to his anger and the rod shattered and broke apart and he growled under his breath as Natsu laughed at him, blissfully unaware of his dark thoughts. “I also think of a future where you don’t kill my fishing rods…”


	1405. Gildarts and Natsu (Brotp) + 'Family'

   Gildarts frowned glancing up from the magazine he had been reading in the dying light of the campfire, one hand immediately tensing in case another vulcan was foolish enough to try and come after his charges. But the darkness was still, the forest quiet apart from the odd animal call and a rustle of leaves in the wind, so what had caught his attention? A whimper, barely audible had him looking to the children and he sighed as he spotted Natsu’s face twisted with distress, catching the way the boy was huddling in on himself, making himself as small as possible. Quietly he moved across, trying not to disturb Lisanna and Happy who were blissfully unaware of their companion’s distress, taking a deep breath to make sure his magic was safely contained before reaching out to run his fingers through wild pink hair.

“You’re safe, Natsu,” he murmured, not knowing what else to say, but the words…or rather his voice and the gentle touch seemed to settle him, Natsu’s features evening out, but before Gildarts could pull away the boy had rolled over and grasped his hand.

“Dad…”


	1406. Gildarts and Natsu (Brotp) + 'Lisanna'

  Gildarts knew Natsu well enough to know that he had only glimpsed the barest hint of the pain that his comment about Lisanna had caused, and he wondered how long the Fire mage had been hiding that hurt from the world. It had been too raw, too close to the surface and with a sigh he got to his feet. Normally he would have left the teen alone, let him work through the anger on his own, but this anger of a different sort…pain of a different sort…and he knew Natsu, knew that he would never let his friends see it, never let the rest of the guild see it for fear of hurting others. But he knew grief, he knew that it wasn’t something you could handle alone and so he followed, even as his own grief welled up… _Lisanna_ … he might never have known her but for Natsu, but he would still have mourned her loss because she was part of the guild…had been part of the guild. But with Natsu’s expression and his strange tone replaying through his mind, it was worse.


	1407. Sting x Lisanna x Natsu + 'Rare'

   Lisanna frowned when she stepped into the house to find it oddly peaceful considering she knew that both Sting and Natsu had been planning to stay at home that day, and for a moment she thought they must have changed their mind. Then it dawned on her that it was warm, the comfortable ambient warmth that Natsu always let off and that both she and Sting had come to associate with home and she smiled, letting the warmth and quiet surround her for a moment before moving. It was rare for them to be this quiet, and she couldn’t help but be suspicious as they had both been bickering that morning, jostling for attention in a way they hadn’t for months and she…she came up short as she entered the living room, blinking at the sight of them sprawled on the couch and snoring loudly, Sting’s head nestled on Natsu’s arm, whilst the Fire mage had grabbed a fistful of the blond’s top to stop him escaping. She eyed them both for a moment, stifling a giggle at the sight of Sting drooling on Natsu’s arms but then her eyes narrowed as she caught the bruise forming on the latter’s cheek, the scratches on Sting’s arm and she sighed…she should have known that the peace was too good to be true.


	1408. Sting x Lisanna x Natsu + 'Idiots'

“Stay with her.” Lisanna blinked at the cold command, looking up with tearful eyes and stilling when she spotted the expression on Sting’s face. He was terrifying when he was truly angry, unlike Natsu who’s temper burned bright and hot, his was cold and deadly, tempered with steel that would put Erza’s blades to shame. Fortunately, it usually took a lot to push him to that point…unfortunately the idiots who had tried to take her under their noses had just pushed him well and truly over the edge, and she shivered, almost pitying them…almost…relieved when Natsu obediently pressed against her side, his warmth chasing away the chill. She could tell that he wanted to fight as well, but they seemed to be in agreement not to get in the way now and she burrowed against him as Sting moved, barely visible as his magic engulfed him.


	1409. Sting x Lisanna x Natsu + 'Carry'

“Natsu stop!” Lisanna protested, the words coming out far more weakly than she intended and the Fire mage was easily able to endure her efforts to push him away as he moved to support her weight and she scowled at him. He was swaying on his feet, blood drying on the side of his face and there was a dazed look in the eyes that met hers that she didn’t like. Yet despite all that he had already managed to pull Sting onto his back, the blond out cold, although the sound of his ragged breathing was enough to reassure them both that he was still with them...her gaze snapping back to Natsu as she felt him lifting her again, being cautious of her injured ankle and she yanked herself back. “You can’t carry both of us!” She was unsurprised but disappointed when his face took on a stubborn look, his voice steady even as he wobbled again.

“I can try.”


	1410. NaLi + 'Valentine'

   Lisanna hummed under her breath as she carefully poured the chocolate into the moulds, sneaking a taste here and there although she knew it would probably give the surprise away later, not for the first time cursing Natsu’s enhanced senses. Still she couldn’t help but savour the taste, and the sight of the neat row of moulds, a fond smile tugging at her lips as she thought back to her first attempt to make valentines chocolates for Natsu. She had spent hours making them, even refusing to play with him and Happy which had sparked one of the rare arguments that they’d had, although they’d made up even before she’d proudly presented him with the fruits of their labour. They were supposed to be dragon shaped, but now that she had actually seen dragons up close she knew they had been nothing more than blobs and yet the idiot had praised her and known exactly what they were. This time though… this time she hadn’t dared go for dragons as that loss was still too close, instead she had gone for something close to both their hearts, smiling as she glanced down at the chocolate guild marks stretched out before them… this time there would be no mistaking what they were, or what they meant.


	1411. Lucana + 'Chocolate'

   Cana watched, fingers tightening on her drink as yet another guild member approached Lucy with chocolate, the blonde accepting it with a warm smile and bright eyes and she had to remind herself that it meant nothing. Most of the guild members already knew that the Celestial mage was taken, and that their white day chocolates wouldn’t get them anywhere, but it didn’t stop the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach and she hated it. Lucy would never do anything like that, and the way she had responded to Cana’s gift of chocolate on Valentine’s day had reassured her of that and she blushed just thinking back to that night.

“Jewel for your thoughts.” She started, so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed Lucy coming to join her, but she managed a smile for girlfriend.

“Just a jewel?”

“Or I could give you these?” Lucy’s cheeks were tinged with pink, but her smile was warm as she held out a small bag and Cana found her hands trembling a little as she accepted it, unable to stop herself from chuckling as she peered inside to find her favourite chocolates.


	1412. NaLu + 'E.N.D. Awakens'

“Run…” Lucy didn’t need the fear in Natsu’s voice, or the panic that flared when rather than obeying she stepped closer and reached for him to know what was happening. Fury coursed through her as he staggered backwards before falling to his knees with a sharp cry, his magic flooding the area around them, wild, dangerous in a way that she had never felt it before…this wasn’t supposed to happen, not to him and if he thought that she was going to leave him, her hands curled into fists at her side and she took another step, drawing a frantic plea from him. “Lucy…please.”

“No.” She stepped forward again, resolute even as fear broke through her anger. She had feared this moment, feared facing E.N.D….but looking at him now, watching as amber bled into the olive eyes, his skin seeming to ripple as scales tried to break through she couldn’t see a demon, couldn’t see an enemy that might well destroy them all…all she could see was Natsu.


	1413. Gajuvia + 'Meetingthe family' (pregnant Juvia)

   Juvia took a deep breath, slipping her hand into Gajeel’s and hoping that he wouldn’t notice that she was trembling, a wish that was denied a moment later when he glanced at her in concern and she offered him a strained smile.

“I’m just nervous.”

“You’ve seen him before, and he can’t hurt you.” There was a flicker of grief in his eyes as he said that, fingers tightening around hers and she gently lifted his hand so that she could kiss it, holding it there for a moment and meeting his gaze.

“I know, but this is different. This time we’re actually meeting, and telling him that he’s going to have a grandchild…it’s different,” she pointed out, but she smiled to take the sting out of her words before turning to look at Wendy who was watching them with a worried frown and she nodded to show that she was ready…or ready as she was going to be, and a moment later they felt Wendy’s magic stirring as she prepared to summon Metallicana’s ghost.


	1414. Gajuvia + 'Baby Names' (pregnant Juvia)

   Juvia hummed softly in appreciation as Gajeel’s hands settled on her shoulders, massaging for a minute and easing some of the knots that she hadn’t even been aware of before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and circled around so that he could settle next to her on the couch. She was unsurprised when his hand immediately came to rest on the swell of her belly, stroking lightly, enough to make her shiver but not enough to tickle before he glanced down at the book she had abandoned in her lap.

“Baby names?”

“We can’t wait forever,” she pointed out with a laugh, not that they had been avoiding the subject, they just couldn’t agree and Erza had already banned them from discussing it in the guild after she had almost flooded the place when she got too irritated.

“Am I likely to get drowned this time?”

“I’m making no promises…it depends what you’re going to suggest.”


	1415. Gajuvia + 'Cosleeping' (pregnant Juvia)

   Gajeel grunted as Juvia elbowed him as she strained to find a more comfortable position, eventually curling against his warmth and using his shoulder for a pillow and he closed his eyes hoping to get back to sleep, just in time to feel a small foot kicking them both. Growling he shoved the covers off, intending to head for the couch and hopefully at least a couple of hours of uninterrupted sleep, but he had barely begun to inch over before Juvia stirred, reaching out to grab him even before she was fully awake.

“Where are you going?” She asked, frowning when she realised he was sat up and leaning towards the edge of the bed even though she was now holding him in place. “Gajeel?” He sighed, knowing that he couldn’t escape now and to be honest when he turned his head and saw his pregnant mate staring at him with wide eyes he didn’t want to, flopping back down beside her and rolling over so he could wrap his arms around her.

“I’m going back to sleep with you.”


	1416. Gajuvia + 'Sunshine' (pregnant Juvia)

“I don’t want to go out,” Juvia snapped swatting at Gajeel’s hands and barely resisting the urge to trap him a water bubble…again…she knew that he only wanted to help, but she was hot and exhausted and the thought of being out in the sunshine right now was enough to make her cry. Her magic was swirling, and she could see Gajeel looking at her nervously and she took a deep breath, trying to quiet her emotions and her magic. “I’m sorry…”

   The apology seemed to give Gajeel the courage he needed to close the distance, gingerly wrapping an arm around her and pulling close. “Don’t apologise,” he scolded lightly, before pulling her closer and leaning down to press a kiss to her temple. “Just come outside, just for a few minutes…please?” It was the plea that did and she sighed, reigning in the last of her magic before giving a tiny nod of agreement.


	1417. Gajuvia + 'Jealousy' (pregnant Juvia)

“You know I’m starting to feel jealous of our son or daughter,” Juvia commented with a sigh as Gajeel’s hands inadvertently sought out her bump even as he kissed her in agreement, and whilst she had meant it in jest it came out sharper than intended. The Dragon-slayer paused, frowning as he studied her and she could feel herself colouring and she made to duck her head, only the movement was stopped by his fingers on her chin and she couldn’t bring herself to fight him as he tilted her head up.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, leaning close enough for her to feel his breath tickling her nose. “I never imagined I would have a family, and I still can’t believe it.” His other hand was still resting on her bump, tracing small circles, but his attention was riveted on her. “But you are my mate, and that won’t change even when our child arrives,” he promised, voice soft before leaning in for the gentlest of kisses.


	1418. Jeltear + 'Family Outing'

   Jellal had always thought that it was the parents that were supposed to have eyes in the back of their heads, but it seemed as though the twins always knew the moment that either he or Ultear took their eyes off them. All it had taken this time was pausing to wave at Erza as her float went past, and both Caeli and Luc had disappeared from his side…and he fought back a groan as he heard Ultear calling to him as she pushed her way through the crowd towards him, and frantically glanced around in the hopes they would reappear. He didn’t doubt their ability to take care of themselves, especially with all the Fairy Tail mages within earshot, but he did doubt his ability to survive his wife’s wrath when she found out he had lost them.

“What the…?” Ultear had reached him and he thought that she’d realised they were missing, but when he looked up her gaze was fixated on something behind him and swallowing he turned, groaning and mentally downgrading his chances of surviving when he realised the twins had managed to climb onboard Erza’s float and were trying to show off their magic…which in close quarters and with the swords dancing around was never a good idea, and he winced a moment later as two spells collided and the side of the float disintegrated.


	1419. Jeltear + 'Genetics'

   With their genetics and the fact that they were growing up surrounded by friends and family who never bothered to hide their magic or power, it was no surprise that the twins learnt magic early…or that they were powerful. Ultear had haltingly told him about her problems with her magic when she was young, and so they had been marginally prepared…marginally…for just how much magic their children would have. However, what neither had anticipated was the sheer amount of chaos that Luc and Caeli could cause, because where one twin went, the other went, and the same seemed to be true for their magic…amplifying it. It was frightening in a way, headache inducing when Jellal watched Erza and the others encouraging them and when he had to pay the bills for the damage they caused, but his overwhelming feelings as he watched over them was pride. Pride that they had taken after both him and Ultear, both in power and type, proud that they unafraid of their magic…and proud that he and Ultear and come far enough to give them a world where they didn’t have to experience the same pain they’d gone through when they were children.


	1420. Jeltear + 'Aunt Erza'

“What happened?” Jellal asked numbly as he stepped into the kitchen, or rather what remained of the kitchen, wincing as he stepped into something gloopy. Erza was stood at the table, looking guilty and covered in a mixture of cake batter and flour, whilst the twins who had taken shelter behind her looked as though they had rolled in the flour and he pinched the bridge of his nose, glad that Ultear was still out with Meredy.

“Aunt Erza was showing us how to make strawberry cake…”

“But…”

“But?” Jellal echoed, narrowing his eyes as Luc nudged his sister and scowled at her, an unsubtle attempt to silence her and he was unsurprised when she promptly stuck her tongue out at him, before replying in the most innocent tone she could manage.

“Luc tripped me and I fell into the flour…”


	1421. Jeltear + 'Stories'

   Jellal grumbled under his breath as he was shaken awake, tensing for a moment as he realised that he wasn’t in his own room and it took his sleep addled mind a moment to recognise the twins room, and the fact that he had two warm bodies curled up on either side of him.

“You do know the stories aren’t meant to put you to sleep as well?” Ultear was smiling down at him, dark eyes dancing as he coloured slightly…it certainly wasn’t the first time and he doubted that it would be the last time, there was something soothing about curling up with the twins, at least when they were tired and ready for sleep and stories rather than mischief. Still he didn’t argue when Ultear gently scooped up Caeli to move her across to her own bed, leaving him to slip off the bed and tuck Luc under the covers, smiling as they both immediately curled up under the covers. He found himself unable to drag his gaze away from them, still marvelling that they were his and he only moved when Ultear returned to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist, pecking him playfully on the cheek. “Come on, it’s my turn for a story and I don’t mind you falling asleep in my bed.”


	1422. EndLi + 'Hysteria'

   Lisanna was breathing heavily as she shoved the door shut behind them, frantically piling anything she could lay her hands on in front of it as she let her transformation fade away, exhaustion blurring her vision for a moment. Taking a deep breath and praying that the barrier would buy them some time she turned towards E.N.D. her heart going out to him as she realised that he had hunkered down in the far corner, amber eyes fixed on her and the door, the fear in their depths making her heart ache. Anger came with the pain though…anger at the hysteria that had broken out amongst the townspeople when they had realised that one of Zeref’s demons was still alive, anger at the council for refusing to listen, at the hesitation she had seen amongst their friends…anger that no one could see that he was in control of himself, that he was free of Zeref and that he was scared.

“You should go…” It was the most he had said since this had started, and she growled at the resigned tone, realising that he really expected her to just leave him and she shook her head. “Lis…”

“I’m not going anywhere without you.”


	1423. EndLi + 'Overflow'

   Lisanna was the first to reach him, feeling as though her heart would burst when he turned towards her with a soft noise of recognition, his flames dying as he made a path for her. She didn’t falter, unfazed by the lingering demonic features, or the fact that the amber had yet to fade from his eyes, feeling as though she would break if she didn’t touch him, hold him. Sniffling she drew him into a tight hug, burying her face against his shoulder, uncaring of the rough scales against her skin, the fear that she had felt watching him fight…watching him lose control…slowly beginning to fade as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against hers with a soft growl. She could feel blood beneath her fingers, could feel him beginning to tremble with exhaustion as his adrenaline faded…but he was alive and he was sane and safely in her arms, and suddenly everything that she had kept supressed for the last few hours rose up. Terror. Anger. Love. It all overflowed at once and she began to sob in earnest, gripping him as tightly as she dared, as though he might slip away at a moment’s notice.


	1424. EndLi + 'Magenta'

   She had forgotten many things from that day, some were details that had slipped by leaving only vague impressions, whilst others she had deliberately buried to try and lessen the pain. What she had never forgotten was the colour of the sky above Magnolia that day, the sun had been setting, drawing to an end a day she wished could be written, the oranges and yellows melting into magenta above their heads as the last tendrils of E.N. D’s flames disappeared into the air. It had been beautiful, completely at odds with the tears on her cheeks and the crimson that had stained her hands as she cradled him in her laps, pleading the others to help…pleading with him to hold on, even though she knew that it was too late, could feel him slipping through her fingers as a peaceful smile crept onto his face. Even now her mind shied away from what had happened after, from the words that had been said and instead all she could remember was that magnificent, magenta sky stretching out above them.


	1425. EndLi + 'Here'

   Lisanna jolted awake as she felt him shifting restlessly, flinching a little when he snarled, although her expression softened as she gazed down at him, tentatively moving her fingers to play with his hair. She knew that they were playing with fire… they had no idea how long he would be able to remain in control of himself, or how long it would be before they were discovered, by one side of the other. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to move, murmuring softly to him as he stirred, fingers moving up to ghost over the horns nestled in his hair and smiling when he leant into the touch for a moment before peering up at her. She still wasn’t used to the amber gaze, the wildness, but she didn’t recoil, expression softening again when he tilted his head as he studied her, a soft noise escaping.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she knew that she had correctly guessed his thoughts when he melted against her, tail shifting to curl possessively around her and she returned her attentions to his hair, soothing him. “I’m staying right here with you.”


	1426. Gajuvia + 'Lost Future'

“Do you ever think about what would have happened if we hadn’t fought Fairy Tail? If we hadn’t joined…?” The question had come seemingly out of the blue one evening when they were sat curled on the couch, watching a movie on the lacrima although neither of them had been paying much attention, Gajeel playing with Juvia’s hair whilst the Water mage idly played with the piercings on his arm. He remained quiet for a moment, trying to place the emotions in her voice because speaking about the past usually brought up bad memories for both of them, but today she sounded almost…not sad, or guilty… just honestly curious and he sighed.

“Sometimes,” he admitted cautiously, and it was true, especially when he had first joined and been faced with a wall of resistance he had wondered whether the alternative would have been better. However, there was no uncertainty now as he tugged on her hair, making her look at him before added firmly. “But it’s not a future I regret losing.”


	1427. Kinabra + 'Flower'

   There were tears on her cheeks as she turned the pages, fingers ghosting over the flowers preserved so carefully between its pages. Cobra had always brought her flowers when he visited, and later when he would come home from missions, a different one every time…at first it had been because it was all he could afford, living on the run meaning his income was limited, but later he had admitted because he liked the way it would make her eyes light up. She had kept them all. They had both lost too much to risk losing anything, no matter how small…and now, now she was glad that she had, heart aching as she turned to the last page and the single white rose pressed beneath the pages, fingers trembling as she touched the delicate petals and tried to ignore the specks of blood staining the edge.


	1428. Kinabra + 'Song'

“Will you sing another song?” Cobra’s sleepy voice caught her by surprise, he had been so still, his face buried against her that she had thought that he had joined their son in sleep. Readjusting Erebus so that he was laid more comfortably in her arms, she reached down with her free hand, burying her fingers in her mate’s hair.

“Haven’t you had enough?” She asked softly, already knowing that she wouldn’t be able to refuse him… she could never refuse him, not after he had admitted that he was scared that he would never get to hear enough of her voice, and that he was terrified that that he would lose it again. She could feel him clutching at her skirt and she smiled, rubbing soothing circles into his scalp as she launched into another song, keeping her voice soft so as not to disturb their son.


	1429. Kinabra + 'Smell'

   Kinana’s breath caught when Cobra rolled closer, leaning into her touch when normally he would have pulled away, eyes widening when he buried his face against her shoulder with a soft sigh. Confused she just held on for a minute, staring down at the auburn hair, torn between worry at the uncharacteristic behaviour and joy that he was leaning on her for once, trusting her to hold him. It was when she felt him nuzzling her, sniffing lightly that she gave into her curiosity, fingers buried in his hair in the hopes that it would stop him from fleeing.

“What are you doing?” He tensed at her words and she waited for him to pull back, but instead he pressed his nose closer and her breath caught as she felt his lips curling into a smile against her skin. “Cobra?”

“You smell like me…we smell like mates.”


	1430. Gajevy + 'Twins'

   Gajeel couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting to his mate’s swollen belly, it was something had been obsessed with for weeks now much to Levy’s amusement and more recently irritation. However, the latter had faded a little in the last few days when he had quietly told her that it was because it was their future…their future. That was something that neither of them could take for granted anymore, not after coming so close to losing it during the war, and so she had welcomed him, watching with soft eyes as he rested his head against the bump and listened for their child, their future. And what a future. It had been that night as he lay there listening, that he had finally heard the heartbeat, or rather the heartbeats that ran in counterpart to Levy’s...twins.


	1431. Gruvia + 'Confession'

   Gray couldn’t breathe, eyes wide as he stared at Juvia, unable to stop his gaze drifting to her still healing wounds, ice creeping into the air around him as he recalled how she had looked lying there in her own blood.

“Juvia…” It didn’t sound like his voice, but he knew it had come from him because now she was staring at him, tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly unable to bear the distance between them he darted forward, unsurprised when she met him midway, both of them wrapping their arms around one another, tears damp on their cheeks. With her pressed against him, alive…wonderfully alive, he knew that he couldn’t wait until the war was over to give her the answer he had promised and slowly he pulled back, tilting her face up with a trembling finger before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “I love you.”


	1432. Jerza + 'First Kiss'

   Jellal let out a startled noise when Erza suddenly yanked him closer, although his surprise quickly gave way to anger because this close it was impossible to miss the extent of the cuts and bruises covering her skin, evidence of the battles she had endured without him. His eyes softened as she stared up at him, reaching out and ghosting a hand over the worst of them, only to blink, caught by surprise again when she leant briefly into the touch before moving closer and kissing him softly. It wasn’t chaste or hesitant like he had imagined their first kiss would be, instead it was heated, underlined with a desperation that he understood all too well and after a brief moment he let himself get swept up in it. It only lasted a moment, but it was a confirmation of everything they were and weren’t, everything they had the potential to be and everything they were fighting for and he could only nod numbly when she pulled back with a soft murmur.

“Don’t make it our last…”


	1433. Laxana + 'Home'

   It was stupid. Makarov had already revoked his exile and welcomed him back, his guild mark once more back where it belonged, his fingers drifting to it now as though to reassure himself of that fact. Yet despite that acceptance here he was, hovering in the doorway and staring into the guild, finding himself completely unable to take another step. It wasn’t the new guildhall, or even all the changes that had occurred in the seven years that had been lost on Tenroujima, he couldn’t put a finger on it, growling under his breath as his feet refused to obey his commands.

   He was caught by surprise a moment later when someone grabbed his arm and yanked him along with them as he stepped inside, blinking when Cana released him a moment later and smirked up at him, although her expression softened after a moment of studying him and it felt like all the tension just drained out of him with her next words.

“Welcome home.”

_Yes…he was home._


	1434. Racer x Angel + 'Hug'

   She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see through the tears that were blurring her vision as she felt the contracts with her Spirits break and shatter the keys disappearing even as she reached for them. She had known that it was going to happen, couldn’t really blame them, but that loss on top of their failure…on top of the fact that her wish seemed as unobtainable as ever sent her crashing to her knees. Her hands were bound, but she made no effort to catch herself, doubling over as she began to weep…silently, just as they had been taught in the tower. However, just as he had in the tower he came, appearing at her side a moment later and crouching down so that she could draw him into a tight hug as best he could with his own hands bound. It was awkward, but it was warm and safe and a sob shattered the silence she had enforced on herself as she fell against him…she didn’t deserve it, but she needed it, wanted it and Racer merely pulled her closer without complaint.


	1435. Stingue + 'Hurt'

   Sting huddled in on himself as he heard people passing his hiding spot, flinching as they shouted for him, burying his head against his knees as he fought the urge to fall apart completely. He had hurt Rogue, something that he had never thought that he was capable of…something that he should never have been capable of, and he hissed, clawing at himself as though that would change the fact that these hands had done just that. Rogue had been struggling, fighting with his shadows…the lapses had grown more frequent and stronger, but he had never lost the fight yet and Sting knew that, he believed in him and cheered him on. But today…today something in him had snapped, his magic threatened by the shadows rising around them and it had lashed out, driving back the shadows, but there had been no sense of victory because then he had heard it…heard Rogue screaming, and when the light had cleared he had seen the burns, the pain in the dark eyes. He had done that and he had fled, Rogue’s voice following him although he blocked out the words…he had done this, he had hurt his mate.


	1436. Fraxus + 'Hurt'

    Laxus stilled for a moment as he finally caught sight of his mate, thankful for his Dragon-slayer senses as he might otherwise have missed Freed as the Rune mage had managed to hunker down in a side alley, looking impossibly small as he pressed himself back into the shadows. His heart ached at the sight and the temptation to go back and show them that he was capable of far worse than his mate’s demonic side surged up, but he forced it back…Freed needed him now, and from the dangerous expressions on their team mates’ faces he knew they would deal with it. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, flinching when Freed tensed and his head shot up, the hurt in the turquoise eyes making his heart ache. Freed wasn’t supposed to look like that, and he couldn’t stop the growl that rose in his throat even as he closed the distance between them, dropping to his knees so that he could draw Freed into a tight hug. There was no sound, but he knew that Freed was weeping, could smell it and he drew him closer, letting Freed hide against him, pressing gentle kisses to his temple, waiting until he knew that he could control his voice before murmuring in his ear.

“You’re not a monster.”


	1437. Stingue + 'Kiss'

   Sting was trembling, tears rolling steadily down his cheeks as he pulled Rogue closer, refusing to pull back or recoil even as he felt tendrils of shadow wrapping themselves around his arms. They had known that this was coming, the shadows had been growing in strength for months now and Rogue had been lapsing more and more in his control over them, and it had been his mate who had forced them to plan for this…to make sure that he couldn’t hurt anyone. But now that he was faced with the reality of it, Sting found himself faltering…he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t…he jolted when the tendrils grew claws that dug into the tender flesh of his arms.

“Please…” Rogue pleaded, desperate, frightened…and Sting could do nothing but sob as he nodded, unable to refuse him, leaning in to kiss him gently even as he allowed his magic to flare out. Light, brighter…stronger…than any he had ever produced before surrounded them, burning brighter and brighter, engulfing them until there was nothing left.


	1438. Fraxus + 'Kiss'

   Laxus hummed under his breath as he drifted awake to the sensation of gentle kisses being pressed to his chest, long hair tickling him as Freed traced the path of his tattoo. It was so gentle that he found himself beginning to drift, only to jolt as he felt a slight pinch, eyes shooting open as he realised that Freed had nipped at him.

“Freed…” It wasn’t really a protest, or a complaint…he doubted that he would ever be able to refuse Freed anything, not when he was looking at him with wide, innocent eyes and not when it had taken them so long to get to the point where his mate was comfortable enough in his own skin to be the instigator. Seeing the hesitation seeping in he pushed himself up, relieved when Freed didn’t try to retreat and easily pulling him into a heated kiss, grinning when he felt him melting into it before pulling away and earning a noise of protest that became a soft snarl, when he added mildly. “Good morning to you too.”


	1439. Stingue + 'Surprise'

   They had finally won the Grand Magic Games, and Sting knew that he should be more focused on that fact, revelling in the fact that the crowds who had booed them years ago, was now shouting Sabertooth’s name with a smile on the faces. Instead he found his attention riveted to his mate, enraptured by the small half-smile that Rogue was unable to hide, and the light in his eyes as the other Dragon-slayer stared up at the stands with wide eyes. Sting couldn’t remember moving, even years later, but he remembered falling to one knee as he reached out to grasp Rogue’s hand. He remembered the surprise in his mate’s eyes, the startled whispers from their guildmates and the sudden silence that had fallen over the crowd, but more than anything he remembered the happiness in Rogue’s expression when he had whispered the question he had waited far too long to ask.

“Will you marry me?”


	1440. Fraxus + 'Surprise'

    Freed sighed as he curled up tighter under the covers, trying to ignore just how large the bed felt without Laxus curled around him, hands clutched in the material of what had been the blond’s pillow as he brought it to his nose as if it would still carry some lingering trace of the other man. During the day, it was easier to pretend that he was okay, he had work too busy himself with, Ever and Bickslow to talk to and guild to explore. At night, especially tonight it was harder to fool himself, and by the time he fell into an uneasy sleep there were tears on his cheeks.

   He woke early the next morning to find his hair standing on end and he blinked, that had only ever happened when Laxus…his breath caught and he looked around wildly, half expecting to see the blond there and his eyes widened when he spotted the small parcel on the bedside table. A sob escaping as he scrambled to get it, his hand trembling as he turned over the label and stared at the familiar, messy scrawl with warmth blossoming in his chest… _Happy Birthday Freed._


	1441. Kinabra + 'Laugh'

  Kinana smiled as she heard the high-pitched giggles coming from the living room, and lighting up as it was immediately followed by a deeper chuckle. Unable to resist she abandoned the drinks she was making and moved to the door way, expression softening as she found Cobra laid on the floor, their daughter dangling over him, arms and legs kicking as she blew raspberries at her father. They looked so alike that it still took her breath away, especially nowadays when Cobra smiled and laughed more easily, his lips currently curled up in a smile as he threatened to drop Rashi only to catch her before she could fall.

“Uh oh, Mummy’s come to catch us.” She should have known that he would have heard her approach, and she smiled as Rashi looked at her wide-eyed as though she had been up to mischief…although considering what the two of them were like, that was probably true, but she smiled and shook her head as she moved to join them.

“I came to listen to my family laughing.”


	1442. Kinabra + 'Autumn'

    Autumn she had decided was her favourite season. Perhaps it had always been, because she loved the colours and the hint of crispness to the air but this year was different, this year she had a different reason to love autumn. Her hands were trembling slightly as she smoothed out her dress yet again before glancing around at the people passing the bench she had claimed, she could feel that he was close, his magic calling to her as it always had but she couldn’t see him yet. She was nervous…it was their first official date, the first time they would be able to go out without fearing that he would be arrested, without the threat of him having to leave again hanging over them…and yet she was excited, because it was the first step towards the future.

“Kinana.” She squeaked at the sudden voice and the warm hand that landed on her shoulder, lifting her head to find Cobra offering her a small half smile before he leaned in and kissed her. “Are you ready for the Autumn Festival.” It shouldn’t have, but to her ears it sounded like ‘are you ready for our future’ but either way she smiled, bright and warm as she returned the kiss before nodding. _Always._


	1443. Kinabra + 'Shoulder kiss'

   Kinana had woken the moment he sat up, but she lay there for a couple of minutes just listening to his ragged breathing, torn between savouring the fact that he was here and pain that the nightmares still haunted him every night. It was only when she heard a hitch in his breathing that had nothing to do with catching his breath that she moved, stifling a yawn as she sat up, moving across to press against her back.

“What did you dream about?”

“Nothing…” She growled at his reply, sounding remarkably like him for a moment and they both stilled before she let out a small giggle and he sighed and leaned back into her as he mumbled a response. “You…losing you…never being able to find you again.” It was a common nightmare, one that she wished she could get rid of permanently but it wasn’t that easy, instead all she could do was lean down and press a kiss to his shoulder.

“I’m here, and we’ll always find each other…”

_Always…_


	1444. Zervis + 'Music'

“You can’t hurt me now,” Mavis’s voice was soft, the same wistful tone that she had used back when they had first met, back before their curses and paths had brought them into conflict and Zeref ached to hear it again. He had been staring at the offered hand for several minutes, not daring to take it, unable to forget the sensation of his magic lashing out to destroy those around him…but she was right, he couldn’t hurt anyone now and so he gathered his courage and reached out to take her hand. He didn’t dare do more, even now she felt fragile in his grip and he couldn’t, wouldn’t hurt her again. Mavis, it seemed didn’t have the same fear, grasping his hand tightly and reaching for his other arm and he didn’t fight her, letting her pull him in close. Slowly they began to move, Mavis guiding them, leading them into a dance to a music that only she could hear and Zeref found himself blinking back tears, torn between joy that they were being given this moment and grief at what it had cost to get them here.


	1445. NaLu + 'Finale'

   It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Some part of him had accepted that he was going to die, that it didn’t matter as long as his friends and family were safe…as long as she was safe… but this? His hand trembled as he reached out, wishing that he could move but his body was heavy, even the effort of moving his arm exhausted him and only sheer willpower let him keep going until he felt her hand under his reaching fingers. A sob wracked him as he curled their fingers together and squeezed, waiting for her to squeeze back, even though he knew that she wouldn’t…that she couldn’t…her face tilted towards him not allowing him to hide from the sight of tears still drying on her cheeks, eyes wide and empty and her mouth still open from crying out his name.

“Lu…” His voice cracked and broke, his vision blurring for a moment, tears and darkness melding into one until he couldn’t see anything but a blurry image of her face and this time when his eyes drifted shut he didn’t try to fight it. It wasn’t supposed to end like this, he was supposed to be alone in this…not waiting to see her again on the other side.


	1446. Gratsu + 'Finale'

“Y-you promised,” Natsu whispered, clutching at Gray as though to stop him, but the Ice mage could feel the way he was shuddering and see the way his jaw clenched as he fought to contain the magic welling up inside him.

“I know,” Gray’s voice shook, tears in his eyes as Natsu whimpered and shook, amber bleeding into the olive eyes holding his gaze. “And you promised to win…” He felt Natsu flinch at his words and immediately regretted them even if it was true…it had been Natsu who had promised that he would win, and that he could come back from letting E.N.D out to play…and it was Natsu who was falling apart at the seams as the dying demon lashed out, determined to take them and Magnolia with it as it followed Zeref into deaf. He couldn’t let that happen, and there was no way he was going to listen to Natsu’s pleas to strike him down and live on without him, as though Gray could go on knowing that the idiot had died for them…for him…and so he closed his eyes, blocking out the betrayed expression as he let his magic spread out around them. _I’m sorry Natsu, but I’m not letting you go alone…_


	1447. Fraxus & Ivan + 'Meeting'

   Freed had thought that he had been invited to stop Laxus from lashing out, the Dragon-slayer rarely spoke of his father especially since the Grand Magic Games and he had been surprised when his partner had agreed to see the man again. What he hadn’t expected was the anger that had risen in his chest when they had been ushered into the small visiting room, anger that had turned into a dark, ugly fury when he had seen the hunger in Ivan’s eyes, the smirk that had played along his lips. He couldn’t remember moving, couldn’t remember crossing the room and striking the man that had hurt Laxus more than anyone, even if his mate would never admit it. The first thing to register was the stinging in his knuckles, a tingling feeling that spread up his arm, only to be overridden by the warm hands that gripped his shoulders and pulled him back. It was only when he felt fingers brushing against his injured hand, pulling back with a hiss that he registered Laxus’s worried expression and the quiet pleas for him to respond and he blinked, meeting Laxus’s gaze for a moment before his attention shifted to Ivan, mesmerised for a second by the sight of blood trickling from the man’s nose.

“I’m not sorry.”


	1448. Fraxus + 'Love Bite'

   Freed hummed softly, eyes still closed as he curled against Laxus, savouring the feeling of his partner’s fingers as they worked their way up his arm, tracing idle patterns against his skin. Laxus loved touching him, memorising his body, reminding himself that he was finally allowed to touch and Freed was more than happy to let him, mesmerised by just how gentle the Dragon-slayer could be. The sudden burst of pain caught them both by surprise, Laxus freezing when Freed yelped and shifted away from his touch and when Freed looked up at him he could see the apology forming. Cautiously he reached up, lightly running a finger over his shoulder and feeling the pain again, and when he twisted to look he was unsurprised to see the bruise, lips quirking as he remembered how Laxus had lavished his shoulders and neck with attention the night before. Shifting his attention back to Laxus as the Dragon-slayer moved restlessly, he offered him a reassuring smile, but he could see the worry lingering and gently he reached out and took Laxus’s hand, guiding it back to his shoulder. “Please…don’t stop.”


	1449. Stingue + 'Promise'

   No one paid any mind to the man limping up the street towards the guild building, too used to the strange mix of people that no doubt came and went from Sabertooth on a daily basis. Even the sight of the two Exceeds trailing behind him didn’t attract more than a passing glimpse, and Sting was almost tempted to pull down his hood and see if anyone would recognise him…probably not, he mused, reaching up to scratch at the scruff that had spread across his cheeks. He was a far cry from the Guild Master he had been, from the Dragon-slayer who had helped bring Acnologia down and little more than a ghost of the man that Rogue had fallen in love with and died to protect. Yet it was because he was that man that he was here, his hand moving to his cheek and tracing the scar that ran across it, feeling the echo of Rogue’s fingers tracing what had then been an open wound, his fingers falling away as his strength had failed him, channelling the last spark into the request that two years later had finally brought Sting back to the guild.

_Promise me, that when you’re ready that you’ll go home._


	1450. Gratsu + 'Sorry'

   The crowd was finally starting to dissipate, the guild members beginning to drift away in twos and threes, heading back to the guild to finish their long overdue sendoff for their First Master. However, as Gray moved to join them he realised that Natsu was no longer beside him, a momentary panic sending him into a spin as he recalled the last time the Dragon-slayer had disappeared, cut short as he spied the distinctive pink hair in the distance, Natsu disappearing out of sight into a different part of a cemetery. Now, Gray hesitated, knowing what or rather who Natsu had gone to see and not sure what to do about it, but in the end his concern won out and waving off the others he trailed after his mate. Sure, enough he found Natsu standing in front of the simple stone that had been erected to mark where Zeref rested, his expression was blank as he stared at it, but his eyes betrayed his sorrow and Gray took a step back, suddenly feeling like an invader only to freeze, heart aching at the raw anguish in Natsu’s voice.

“I’m sorry that it had to end this way…big brother.”


	1451. Gruvia + 'Joy'

“You’re sure?” Juvia heard herself asking, the words sounding as though they were coming from a great distance, even as her hand with Gray’s resting on top of it was already moving to curl protectively around her stomach. She half expected the healer to snap at her for doubting her, but Porlyusica’s expression was almost tender as she nodded, reaching out to rest a hand on top of theirs for a moment.

“I’m certain.”

   Juvia couldn’t have said who moved first, her or Gray, it didn’t really matter as a second later they were clutching at one another, and now she couldn’t stop the tears that fell even as she laughed and leaned into the kisses he was peppering across her face. _Finally, they were finally going to have a family._


	1452. Gruvia + 'Mine'

“You are mine, and I am yours.” Juvia had to blink back sudden tears at hearing the words being spoken in perfect unison, and she was relieved to feel Gray’s fingers tightening against hers, reassuring her that he was similarly affected. _Mine_. He had been the first one to say it aloud, clumsy and stumbling over the words even after everything they had been through together, but it had been there for a long time, conveyed in touches and glances. It was only right that they use the word again today of all days, and although she could feel tears on her cheeks she lifted her head, meeting dark eyes with a smile. _Mine._


	1453. Gruvia + 'Winter'

   Juvia had always loved winter, even before she had met Gray and the stark cold and beautiful ice and snow that would sweep over the world took on a new meaning. Yet she found herself faltering at the sight of the winter wonderland that greeted her that morning, the fresh snow lying thick and heavy in their garden seeming to darken in front of her eyes. It was only when she found her hand straying to where the scar lay hidden beneath her dress that she understood, drawing in a shuddering breath, remembering a different winter, one stained by crimson and despair.

“Juvia.” Had she made some noise to summon him, she couldn’t remember and she couldn’t bring herself to look at him even as he gently tugged her hand away from the scar and twinned their fingers together. Yet, despite the ice that was crackling around him in response to the situation he was warm as he pulled her close, a hint of spring beneath his ice, and she went to him willingly, burying her face against his chest.


	1454. Fraxlow + 'Life'

“Help! HELP!” Laxus had been the first to turn at the shrill cries coming from the dolls, but Freed was only a spit second behind him, runes springing up to shield their backs, foes forgotten as they sought out their third. He was never hard to find, always standing out both physically and personality wise, and today was no different as he towered over the mages surrounding him and was grinning and cackling as loud as always. Yet the dolls were still crying out, pleading for help and Freed was already moving forward, darting forward as lightning tore up the ground behind him to provide cover, yet he had barely made it more than half a dozen steps before Bickslow seemed to deflate, his grin freezing. Then he was falling, and Freed was vaguely aware of Laxus shouting something as he sped up, but his attention was caught by the sudden silence that followed as the shrill cries for help cut off abruptly, the dolls crumpling to the ground lifeless. Please, no…


	1455. Fraxlow + 'Dark'

   They all had bad days, or nights when the memories or nightmares were too much for them to bear alone. At these times Laxus would become clingier than usual no matter how he tried to fight the urge, and Bickslow would grow taciturn and retreat, little signs that would warn the other two to stay close until the storm passed. Freed was different, he kept his darkness hidden behind a careful façade, letting it eat away at him until it became too much. They had learned to watch closely, to see the slightest faltering in his reactions, to listen for when his words would turn a little too solemn, a little too self-deprecating, to detect the stirring of his demonic side even when his runes were inactive. Sometimes they were there in time, gathering him close, reassuring him and draining off some of the tension; and on those occasions when they were too slow, they were there to pick up the pieces, to protect him from himself and to stop his darker side from getting carried away.


	1456. Fraxlow + 'Light'

   He was lost. Laxus had been fighting against admitting it to himself for the last couple of hours, instead choosing to move on in the hopes that he would catch their scents and probably ending up even further from the camp. His shoulders slumped as he glanced around, taking in the growing shadows as night approached and growling under his breath, he deserved this for losing his temper with Freed and Bickslow and storming off…he… his dark thoughts were caught shut by a burst of purple light shooting towards him through the trees, followed by a second and a third. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden light, blinking fiercely, fresh guilt surging up as he realised that it was Bickslow’s dolls, each one inscribed with a brightly glowing rune. When he didn’t move the dolls chattered at him, lightly scolding before zooming away a few feet before returning and it didn’t take him long to get the message, they had been sent to guide him home, back to Freed and Bickslow.


	1457. Kinabra + 'First Date'

   Cobra’s heart was racing, pounding in his ears until it was almost deafening as he checked his clothes once more, fingers tightening on the bouquet he was carrying until he cursed, realising he was crushing the flowers. It had taken him longer than it should’ve to ask Kinana out on a date, especially when she had been there when the Dragon-slayers had tumbled back into the real world, holding him tight and promising that she would wait as long as needed. That had been before he had been pardoned, before they knew they had a chance and yet still he had hesitated, unsure of what he could offer, uncertain about what place he had in this world if he wasn’t working from the shadows. Yet here he was, having finally forced out the question, stomach churning as he debated whether it was too late to turn and run away, already knowing he wouldn’t, even as the door burst open to reveal a flustered looking Kinana. She looked just as nervous as he felt, but at the same time she was radiant, smiling at him in welcome and it settled him, his panic settling, as he held out the flowers.


	1458. Kinabra + 'Happiness'

   Kinana had known happiness before, it was hard not to in a guild like Fairy Tail, even with all the hardships they had endured. But it didn’t come close to the feeling that engulfed her now as she slowly drifted awake, feeling Erik pressed up against her, the warmth leaving her sleepy and content. He had one hand tangled with hers, no doubt having reached out in his sleep needing the reassurance that she was still there with him, whilst his other arm and hand were trapped beneath her, fingers resting against the swell of her belly. Their son or daughter was due in a matter of weeks, and Erik was constantly by her side, refusing to take missions until they’d arrived and she smiled as she felt his fingers beginning to move as their child shifted, unconsciously trying to soothe them. It was everything she had dreamed about, and everything she had feared they might never have, her lips curling up in a smile as she brought their linked hands up to her lips so that she could kiss the back of his hand.


	1459. Kinabra + 'Together'

“You should go,” Erik whispered and for a moment Kinana was transported back to another day when he had said similar words, although in a much harsher voice. Back then she hadn’t known what to do, whether to listen to him or to remain by his side, still shaken by the fact that she had finally found him. Today she had no doubts, her fingers slipping down to brush over the wedding band on his finger, raising her shoulders as she met his worried gaze. “I’m not leaving without you, either we get out of here together or not at all.” She could see the protest forming, the fear he was feeling for her, and she leant forward to silence him, pressing her lips against his and whispering. “We’re going home together.”


	1460. LuLi + 'Autumn'

   Lisanna had always loved Autumn, adoring the shifting colours, the Autumn festival that took over all of Magnolia and the darker evenings that meant that Christmas was slowly approaching. Now, she had discovered new reasons to love it, using the fresh chill in the air as an excuse to sneak closer to Lucy as they walked through town, ignoring the knowing look that welcomed her each time. It was the same excuse she used in the mornings, wrapping her limbs around the Celestial mage and whining in protest when Lucy tried to slip out from under the covers. She loved the fact that it gave them both a reason to be home early in the evenings, cuddling up together on the sofa with hot chocolate and a blanket wrapped around them as they watched movies. And she lived for the smile on her girlfriend’s face as they walked hand in hand through the festival, sharing sweets and Takoyaki, competing at the games, searching through the stalls and kissing under the light of the fireworks that closed the festival.


	1461. LuLi + 'Sweet'

   Lucy looked radiant as she moved through the bookshop, greeting friends, fans and critics alike with a smile and warm words. She was in her element, floating on her success and yet the look she sent Lisanna when their eyes finally met was different, a quiet plea for something over the Take-over mage could give her. Lisanna wasting no time in moving through the crowd, ignoring the knowing looks from their guildmates and managing a polite smile to the critic who was busy grilling her girlfriend, murmuring apologies before guiding Lucy away to a secluded corner. This close she realised that Lucy was trembling slightly, her smile fading slightly and not caring about the crowd around them, Lisanna leant in, kissing her softly, sweetly, fingers coming up to brush against her cheek.

“I am so proud of you.”


	1462. LuLi + 'Destiny'

   Lisanna wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all, feeling her strength slipping away even as Lucy pulled her into her lap. There were gentle fingers cupping her face, brushing her cheek as a frantic voice pleaded with her to hold on, to wait for help to come…to live. Lisanna wanted to, more than she had ever wanted everything, but she could feel herself slipping, the darkness creeping ever closer and she wanted to weep. Was this her destiny, to leave those she loved behind? For a moment Lucy’s blurry face was replaced with Mira’s even though her sister was safely at the guild right now, and this time Lisanna couldn’t hold back a sob…that farewell had been painful enough, but this one…Lucy’s face coming back into focus, tears staining the blonde’s face as reality set in was worse.


	1463. EndLi + 'Family'

   Lisanna was nervous as she went to answer the door, knowing that her siblings still weren’t happy with her decision to remain with Natsu…with E.N.D. They couldn’t understand, couldn’t see the elements of Natsu that lingered, or the tenderness that his wilder side was learning to show, control slowly returning to him now that the pressure of the war and fate had been lifted from his shoulders. She was also worried about how E.N.D would react to the visitors, it had been just the two of them with frequent visits from Happy for months now, and she didn’t want him to take a step back…but they had to try. “Natsu, they’re here!” She called, knowing that he had probably already heard them coming, hoping that the lack of growls and flames meant that he was going to give them a chance, taking a deep breath before opening the door and managing a weak smile in greeting. “Hello…”


	1464. EndLi + 'Hands'

“Hey,” Lisanna murmured, keeping her voice soft and as steady as she could manage, dropping down to her knees so that she was on his level as she reached the corner that he’d retreated to. He was growling, flames flickering around his fingers which were threatening to shift, talons appearing and disappearing beneath her worried eyes. She ignored the voice in the back of her mind which was screaming for her to retreat, and instead she slowly held out her hands, highly aware of the wild eyes watching her every move and fighting to hide her trembling. “It’s just me, it’s just Lisanna,” she soothed reaching out, halting just before touching him as a particularly loud growl rang out and for a moment she thought he was going to lash out. Instead there was a pause, the air around them heating up with his magic and then there were fingers tentatively brushing against hers, too hot, but gentle and she smiled encouragingly at him as the growling began to trail off.


	1465. EndLi + 'Baby'

   He hadn’t felt this human in months, the flickering at the edge of his mind that he knew spoke of his darker side were fading, a quiet whisper that would disappear completely for minutes at a time. He knew that it wasn’t anything that he had done, that the feeling, the control was all because of her, because of Lisanna, and…. His eyes softened, a low crooning noise rising in the back of his throat as he studied her sleeping face, gently reaching out to touch her cheek, still amazed by how trustingly she leant into his touch. Slowly he let his gaze move lower, the flickering fading away as his attention settled on the gentle swell of her stomach, hesitantly reaching out to touch it, feeling the ripple of movement that greeted his touch. Their child already responding to him, and as he let his hand lay flat against her stomach, feeling her beginning to stir his mind became blissfully quiet.


	1466. EndLi + 'Happy (Character)'

“I miss him,” Happy whispered, fighting back a wince as Lisanna carefully rubbed salve onto the burn on his paw before wrapping it up and biting his lip as he glanced out the window, making out Natsu’s huddled form on the hammock.

“I know, but he’s still here,” Lisanna replied following his gaze, sighing as she took in the Dragon-slayer’s hunched shoulders, knowing that it would take time to get him past this setback. He had been so good lately, getting control over E.N.D and spending more time as himself, but he’d been plagued by nightmares all night, and this morning he had snapped, lashing out and catching Happy in the crossfire, coming back to himself at his best friend’s cry of pain and fleeing. “Happy…”

“I’m not going anywhere…I just miss him.”


	1467. Freed x Natsu + 'Safety'

“Why are you telling me this?” Freed demanded, his voice barely above a whisper although you would’ve thought that he’d shouted by the way that Natsu flinched, the Fire mage retreating a few steps and glancing around nervously before his shoulders slumped.

“Because I hoped you could help…” Natsu admitted, meeting Freed’s gaze for a moment before he looked down, hands curling into fists at his side, his magic flickering around him as his control wavered and Freed tensed, readying to step in if needed. “Or at least would know how to contain it…me.” Freed released an unsteady breath as he caught the demonic tinge to Natsu’s magic as it flared, understanding at once why Natsu had come to him…he was trying to protect everyone, trying to keep them safe and Freed nodded as he reached out to rest a hand on Natsu’s shoulder.

“I’ll help.”


	1468. Gratsulu + 'Dragon'

   They had done this, Gray realised, trembling as he wrapped an arm around Lucy as he guided her towards the large form crumpled in the centre of the crater, absorbing each of her sobs with a flinch. If they had realised what was happening sooner, if they had been more prepared, stronger then Natsu would never have had to make this choice. Despite her tears Lucy was the first to speak when they reached Natsu’s sides, reaching out with shaking fingers to brush against crimson scales, holding steady when he snarled at them, twisting his head round to peer at them with fearful amber eyes. “We’re here.” Natsu let out an anguished noise, struggling to rise, unused to this body and hurt from his collision with the ground and after a moment he gave up, defeat coming from him in waves, and this time it was Gray who moved, laying a hand on Natsu.

“We’re not going anywhere.”


	1469. Gratsulu + 'Cry'

   Their usual breakfast chatter had been stilted all morning, both distracted as they glanced constantly between the clock on the wall and the window that overlooked the large grassy area out the front of the cottage, waiting, watching. Gray wasn’t sure which of them had moved first when a loud cry echoed through the air outside, nearly colliding with Lucy as they bolted for the front door, throwing it open just in time for a large shadow to fall over them. There was another loud cry which tailed off into a croon as their visitor spotted them, the two of them remaining in the safety of the doorway, watching with a familiar sense of awe and grief as Natsu carefully landed on the grass, clawed feet tearing furrows in the soil. He had barely settled, wings slowly settling against his back before they were both on him, reaching up to stroke his scales and hugging him as best they could, leaning into his warmth as they greeted him.

“Welcome home.”


	1470. Frevy + 'Offspring'

Levy hadn’t said anything when they were in the guild, but she hadn’t missed the relief in Freed’s eyes when their daughter had successfully used her first Solid Script spell after weeks of trying to copy Levy’s magic. It wasn’t something that he had ever admitted aloud, but she knew that he feared any of their children having his darker magic, even though he was proof that your magic didn’t dictate what path you took. In the past she had always left that fear unspoken, hoping that one day he would bring the topic up, but she wasn’t willing to wait any longer, waiting until their daughter had disappeared in the library to try and find another spell that she could master before pulling him close. “You know,” she felt him tense at her words, refusing to let him retreat as she tangled her fingers in his shirt, meeting his gaze fiercely. “I hope that at least one of our children has your magic.”


	1471. Frevy + 'Unspoken Rule'

    Levy hesitated, the last rune half-complete as she stared down at Freed, taking in the distressed expression and the cold sweat beaning on his forehead as he shifted restlessly on the bed. It had always been an unspoken rule that his past was private and she had always respected that, trusting that he would tell her if he needed to, but now… he whimpered, and she tensed. It had been hours since he had triggered the spell that had locked him in his past, forcing him to replay his memories and she had waited, giving more time than she had wanted to fight through it on his own. Yet it was clear he was losing the fight, his movements growing weaker, his magic fading and she was terrified that she was going to lose him. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to finish the last rune, praying that he would forgive her for what she was about to do…but even if he didn’t, then at least he would still be alive.


	1472. Frevy + 'Bump'

“I’m starting to think you love my bump more than you love me,” Levy joked, as Freed gently traced the swell of her growing stomach, the touch showing her just how much the baby had grown and she hoped that their son or daughter would put in an appearance soon because she didn’t think she could get any bigger. Freed snorted at her words but didn’t pull his hand away, instead cupping her belly, before leaning into to kiss her. “I love you both,” he murmured against her lips, and Levy smiled, remembering how panicked he had been when she had first announced they were having a baby and seeing no trace of that now in his content expression. This time she was the one to lean into the kiss, wincing as the baby took a sharp quick at her bladder, meaning that she only had minutes before he would have to help her bolt for the bathroom, humming when Freed met her halfway. “Good.”


	1473. Laxana + 'Autumn'

  The Autumn Festival had been more fun than Laxus had expected, but he had a feeling that was more due to the company than anything else, eyes soft as he glanced across at Cana who was sipping her hot chocolate to stave off the cold, eyes darting around the stalls. They’d already been here for a couple hours, gone around the rides several times although they had been limited by his motion sickness and investigating the stalls, and he knew the night was coming to an end, startled to realise that he didn’t want it to. A loud noise drew his attention up, hearing Cana’s exclamation as she followed his gaze to see the fireworks going off above the Cathedral, filling the night sky with an array of colours. Laxus found his attention shifting back to Cana though, drinking in the sight of her staring at the sky, the lights reflected in her eyes, the smile on her lips and the words burst out before he could stop them.

“Cana Alberona, will you marry me?”


	1474. Laxana + 'Rough Kiss'

“You idiot.” Laxus grunted as he found himself being shoved into the wall as Cana collided with him, and whilst he could’ve easily held her off there was something in her eyes that made him hesitated. Cana took advantage of that momentary pause, and the kiss that followed was anything but gentle, anger written across her face, teeth catching his lip so that copper burst in his mouth. He didn’t protest though, feeling the anger slowly fading, the kiss turning softer, gentler before she pulled back so that she could glare up at him and he was stunned to see her eyes were shining with tears. “You scared me rushing in like that… especially when you promised that you wouldn’t leave me behind.”


	1475. Laxana + 'Morning'

“You’re still here,” Laxus murmured, sitting up and letting the covers pool in his lap as he studied Cana who was perched on the edge of the bed waring nothing more than his discarded shirt, and she coloured at his words before glancing at way. For a moment he worried that he shouldn’t have commented, after all she had been skittish from the start of…whatever…this thing between them was, always gone by the next morning and avoiding any discussion of what had happened. Yet time and time again they had sought each other out, and whilst he was hoping that it meant something more, he hadn’t pushed…yet it was morning, and she was still here and despite the blush it seemed she had no intention of moving, as she finally looked at him with fierce eyes.

“I thought it was time…”


	1476. Jerza + 'Son'

“Here,” Erza ignored Jellal’s weak protest and the fear she could see in his eyes, gently resting their son in his arms, easing her husband’s arms up so that he was supporting him. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them together, especially when Jellal realised she had taken a step back, anxiously pulling their son closer, staring down at him with wide eyes.

“He…” Jellal swallowed, nerves getting the better of him as a tiny hand latched onto to the lapel of his coat. “He…looks just like you.” Erza disagreed, thinking that there was more of Jellal in the tiny face, but she wasn’t going to argue, not when the fear was beginning to fade, being replaced by the softest smile she had ever seen from her partner.


	1477. Jerza + 'Simple'

  Erza stirred, grumbling under her breath as the covers were raised letting in the cold. Even half asleep it didn’t take her long to realise who it was slipping in next to her, and she sighed, rolling over and immediately cuddling into the new warmth.

“Welcome home,” she murmured, tilting her head up until she could press a sleepy, clumsy kiss against his jaw, feeling the way, he jolted at her words. He still hadn’t fully accepted that he was free, unsure of his place in her life despite the reassurances she had given him, and unsure of what path he was going to follow. It was why she didn’t comment on his reaction, instead holding him close, letting him press his ear against her chest and relax to the sound of her heartbeat…that much at least was simple, they were finally together.


	1478. Jerza +'Brushing Hair'

_Scarlet…like your hair._

  Erza’s movements faltered, Jellal’s words echoing through her mind just as clear as they had been when he had first said them all those years ago. Unknowing. Innocent, he had given her not only a name, an identity, but he had discovered something that had tied them together through the darkness, through the war and now. She closed her eyes, remembering how his fingers had lingered in her hair when they had parted, lingering, hesitating and the way his voice had trembled when he had learnt to brush his lips against her ear. “Soon…”


	1479. Lucana + 'Voice'

   Cana was barely paying attention as Porlyusica examined her, gentle fingers running over her throat, pressing on the corners of her mouth to get her to open up and let the healer see. She manged to nod or shake her head in response to the questions that were being fired at her, wondering even as she did so, why she was bothering. She didn’t want her voice back, she didn’t care if the damage from screaming herself hoarse never healer, because there was no point. Not when Lucy was gone. Not when all she had to look forward to was their empty bedroom, with no one to talk to, no one to laugh with, no one to murmur quietly to as they cuddled in the mornings…no one to whisper ‘I love you’ to anymore.


	1480. Lucana + 'Valentine'

Lucy frowned as she caught Cana shifting uneasily yet again, catching the way her girlfriend’s fingers were inching towards the wine that she had barely touched before darting away again. She had been jumpy all day, even that morning when Lucy had brought them breakfast in bed and they had playfully stolen bites of each other’s food and traded valentines gifts.

“Are...?” Lucy started to ask when Cana shifted again, only to be cut off by her girlfriend practically leaping up out of her seat and all thoughts vanished from her mind when the Card Mage dropped to one knee, fumbling in her bag and producing the box she had been carrying for weeks now.

“Lucy will you marry me?”


	1481. CoLu + 'Stargaze'

“Will you tell me about them?” Cobra asked quietly, running his fingers through Lucy’s hair as she rested against his chest. “The stars…your spirits?” He explained in response to the questioning hum, and he didn’t need to say anything more, as she reached up to twine their fingers together, squeezing softly. It had taken a long time, but he had finally told her about his years in the tower, about the long nights looking up at the stars and hating them for being free whilst he was a prisoner. Lucy hadn’t pushed, keeping her talk about the stars and her Spirits to a minimum around him, and now he thought that he was ready to listen, because he was free, lying here with her beneath the stars that seemed brighter than before, as though celebrating that fact.


	1482. CoLu + 'Thought'

“Erik! Erik!” Cobra blinked, slowly coming back to himself and the feeling of hands cupping his cheek, a tender gesture that he was still unused to, Lucy’s scent washing over him a moment later and grounding him.

“Lucy…”

“I thought I’d lost you,” it wasn’t just her voice that was shaking he realised as he leant into her touch, shaking his head to clear it, focusing on her face and frowning at the sight of tears swimming in her eyes, reaching up to grasp one of her hands.

“I’m here, I’m okay.”


	1483. Gajevy + 'Pregnancy'

    Gajeel yelped as he ducked behind the couch, just as the word ‘Iron’ hit the wall level with where his head had been just a moment ago. Levy it seemed was less tolerant at this stage of her pregnancy, and an offhand comment that would normally have earned him nothing more than a scolding had ignited her temper in a way he had never seen. He had to admit that he was impressed as he peered over the sofa at his tiny mate, because as small as she was, belly swollen with the nearing due date, she was probably the most intimidating mage he had ever seen. Unfortunately, he had been spotted, her eyes narrowing as she locked into him and he hastily through his hands up in surrender, deciding that it was better to just admit that he was in the wrong.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” He was forced to duck again, more words flying through the air and he cursed, apparently it was going to take more than that, especially if he didn’t want to end up on the couch again…


	1484. Gajevy + 'Confession'

  He’d planned out everything that he wanted to say as he hunted for Levy, pushing his way through the celebrating mages, searching for a glimpse of blue hair or a trace of her scent. It wasn’t really going to be a confession, everything they had gone through had already proven what they were too each other, along with that kiss…in his mind, that was better than a confession, but he knew that Levy liked words and he wanted to give them to her.

“Gajeel!” Lost in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed her approach and it was only fast reflexes that allowed him to catch her as she launched herself at him for a hug, and the words he’d planned out in his head disappeared, because this was right. She fit perfectly against him and he cursed, grasping for the words, before giving up with a soft growl and leaning down to kiss her, hoping that it would be enough to tell her how he felt.


	1485. Gajevy + 'Sweetheart'

    It was far too hot and for a moment Gajeel thought that he was going to open his eyes, which he couldn’t remember closing, and find himself surrounded with the Salamander’s flames. Instead when he finally managed to coax his eyes open it was to be greeted with a view of their ceiling that swayed worryingly for a few seconds, before it was replaced with a familiar face.

“L…”

“Don’t talk,” Levy shushed him at once and he frowned, taking in the dark shadows under her eyes, the worried lines that hadn’t been there before and despite her order he opened his mouth to ask what had happened, only to be silenced by a trembling finger against his lip. “Don’t, you need to take it easy…you’ve been very ill, sweetheart.”


	1486. Rokino + 'Home'

“You came home.” Yukino had been the first to greet him when he stumbled out of the pile of Dragon-slayers, catching him as he got to his feet and staggered, legs not quite ready to support his weight. The words were warm, friendly, but they held a note of something more and when he lifted his head to meet her gaze, there was something in her eyes that made his breath catch.

“Yukino…”

“I thought I might not see you again,” her voice was barely audible this time, the words for his ears alone and he faltered not sure what to do or say, and he was spared by her taking a step closer and kissing him, just a brief meeting of the lips, but enough to have them both blushing brightly.

“I-I’m home…”


	1487. Rokino + 'Neck Kiss'

   Yukino yawned, drawn out of sleep by the feel of fingers playing with the ends of her hair, a smile tugging at her lips as she recognised Rogue pressed up against her. It was rare for him to initiate affectionate gestures like this, although he had got a lot better, but she didn’t want him to stop and so she closed her eyes again, feigning sleep in the hopes that he would continue. She should have known better, his sharp ears no doubt detecting the shift in her breathing and she frowned when the fingers disappeared from her hair. “I know you’re awake,” he murmured in her ear, confirming that the game was up, but he didn’t pull away and her breath caught when she felt warm lips pressing a tentative kiss to her neck and then when she didn’t protest another and another. “Good morning.”


	1488. Rokino + 'Laugh'

It had been her laugh that had startled it all, a pealing sound that had cut through all other noises and warmed him a way that nothing else had the first night he had heard it. He hadn’t recognised it at first, head shooting up to find the source, eyes widening when he saw Yukino laughing and smiling with some of the others, eyes bright, realising that it was the first time he had ever heard her laugh like that. She had laughed before, a polite giggle that now he was thinking back he realised was forced, fake…and he growled under his breath, hands closing into fists. He knew why, knew that they had pushed her into that position with how the guild had been…just as he knew that he would now do anything if it meant that he could hear that laughter again.


	1489. Gratsu + 'Blush'

   Gray ignored the protests as he shoved his way through the gathered mages, paying no mind to reunions happening around him, knowing that there would be time for that later. For now. he needed to see Natsu, hold him, reassure himself that the idiot hadn’t managed to get himself killed. He pushed past Erza, something that would probably earn him a lecture later before he finally spied pink hair and weary olive eyes, an exhausted grin crossing the Dragon-slayer’s face as he met Gray’s gaze. “Gray, there y…!” The Ice mage cut him off, crossing the distance between them in three quick steps and yanking him into a heated kiss with no mind to their audience. It lasted too long, both of them clutching one another and when the parted they were both blushing, matching shades of pink as their guildmates cheered and wolf-whistled around them.


	1490. Gajuvia + 'Fever'

“Stay with me,” Gajeel pleaded with a hint of desperation as he felt the fingers he was clinging to threatening to dissolve once more, water beading his fingers. With a high fever running though her, Juvia’s ability to hold her body together was fading, the bedding she was bundled up in already soaked through. Gajeel had seen her become water enough times to be used to the phenomenon, but this was different, and that experience did little to quell his fear. _I want to become the rain,_ she had told him once, back before they had found their place in Fairy Tail and together, and looking at her now he couldn’t help but fear that she might, his grip tightening. “Don’t you dare go anywhere without me Juvia.”


	1491. Gajuvia + 'Crystal'

   There were times when Gajeel thought that Juvia would shatter. Moments when she looked as fragile as spun glass, cracks caused by the years in Phantom and the years of having her magic misunderstood and hated running through every inch of her. Those were the nights when he would hold her close, arms gentle as he wrapped himself around her, reminding her that she wasn’t alone, that she had survived. That she was strong. Then there were times like this, when she was stood in front of him, magic swirling around her as she stared down their assailants, the delicate glass turned to crystal, beautiful and deadly. Times when they stood back to back, and she was his strength, his pillar.


	1492. Gajuvia + 'Cabin'

   It had always been their secret, from the moment that Gajeel had revealed its existence to her back during their time with Phantom Lord, back when they were little more than colleagues. Somehow, he had recognised the same need to escape in her, and the tiny cabin hidden away in the forest, had become their sanctuary. At first it had been to escape the guild, for Gajeel to hide away in on the seventh of July, for Juvia to retreat to when the rain and whispers became too much, a place for them to lick their wounds in private. It had become their home for a while when Phantom had crumbled, a place untouched by the conflict with Fairy Tail, and later…Later it had become more, as Gajeel carried her across the threshold despite her protests, one hand resting on the swell of her belly and his fingers brushing the ring she bore on her finger.


	1493. Kinabra + 'Proposal'

“Marry me.”

   Kinana worried at her bottom lip as the stunned silence seemed to stretch on forever, the words that she hadn’t meant to say, but didn’t regret, hanging in the air between them. Cobra was frozen, staring at her wide-eyed, for once caught completely off guard, and the stunned expression would’ve been endearing if she hadn’t been terrified about how he was going to respond. It was something she had been thinking about for a long time, months…years…if she was being honest, but she had been waiting, hoping that one day he would accept that he was everything that she wanted, everything she needed. However, it had become clear that he was still hesitating, still worried about his past and so the words had bubbled up and slipped out, and now she was terrified that she had ruined…

“Yes…”


	1494. Ajvelade + 'Who wore my pants'

  Ajeel started awake, feeling suddenly cold, as though a winter wind had just passed through the room and it didn’t take long to realise why as he glanced around. Invel was stood, partially-dressed in front of their wardrobe, scowling down at the pants that he was holding, pants that had a massive tear down one leg and Ajeel winced as the Ice mage turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

“Who wore my pants?”

“It…” He was spared from answering by the door opening as Larcade entered, only to freeze as he saw what was going on, eyes darting to the torn pants and then Invel’s face before immediately tried to backtrack, giving himself away.

“LARCADE!”


	1495. Navia + 'Devotion'

“I’m sorry,” Natsu whispered as he came back to himself, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath, blinking as he found Juvia clinging to his hand and watching him with worried eyes. His fingers shook as he reached up to brush the bags that were forming beneath her eyes, evidence of the long nights spent watching over him, and frowning at the sight of lines that hadn’t been there a few weeks ago. “Juvia…”

“Don’t,” she cut across him, eyes bright, too bright he realised a second before tears began to trickle down her cheeks. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying…right until the end, so don’t you dare try and push me away.”


	1496. Gratsu + 'Fierce'

“Get the hell away from him!” If Gray hadn’t been in so much pain he would have smiled as Natsu’s voice rang out from behind him, revelling in the fierce tone that he had been starting to think he would never hear again. However, he found the strength to tilt his head towards the Fire mage as Natsu moved closer, watching as flames wreathed around Natsu’s hands, matching the growl that bubbled up. He’s back... Natsu hadn’t been himself since the end of the war, since the truth about his past and who or what he had been had come out and it had affected everything…their relationship, Natsu’s fighting, but now as he watched Natsu, Gray decided that the pain radiating through his body was worth it, even if this glimpse of the old Natsu was only fleeting.


	1497. Bixanna + 'Fear'

“Bickslow,” Lisanna murmured, softly scolding as she removed his helmet to find that he had his eyes squeezed shut. It had taken two long months of pleading and reassurances to get them to this point and she muffled a sigh at the thought of stopping here, knowing that it was fear that was making him hesitate, feeling him flinch when she ran her fingers under his eyes. “I’m not frightened of you.”

“I…”

“I know you are,” she whispered, nuzzling their noses together, feeling him relax ever so slightly at the familiar gesture. “But you won’t hurt me.”


	1498. ElfEver + 'Choice'

   Evergreen closed her eyes, exhaustion and pain washing over her as she abandoned her struggles, admitting defeat as she realised that she hadn’t loosened her bonds in the slightest and that Elfman wasn’t coming for her. She couldn’t blame him for that, it was an impossible choice, her or his sisters. _But you wanted it to be you,_ a cruel voice whispered and she couldn’t stop the tears leaking down her cheek, eyes slipping shut as she tried to hide from that thought. Jolting a moment later when their path was cut short as large, familiar fingers brushed them away before cradling her cheeks, and she bit her lip, not daring to hope or open her eyes.

“Ever,” his voice curled around her, warm and soothing and she couldn’t hold back a sob as she let her eyes inch open, Elfman’s worried face swim into view above her. _He came._


	1499. Fraxus + 'Fight'

   Laxus sighed with relief when he stepped into the house and immediately caught a whiff of his mate’s scent, strong enough to mean that Freed was somewhere inside. Abandoning his coat he went in search of Freed, cautious as he moved from room to room as it wouldn’t be the first time that Freed’s demonic side had got riled up by them fighting, and it lacked Freed’s aversion to lashing out at him. Instead when he finally found Freed in the small attic room that the Rune mage had turned into a study for himself, his heart ached, because Freed was curled up on the couch, making himself as small as possible. There were damp tracks on his cheeks that told Laxus exactly why he had been hidden, and although he was asleep now, his face was contorted with misery.

“Freed,” he whispered, moving across to him as quietly as possible, slipping onto the couch beside him and gently pulling him into his side. “I’m sorry.”


	1500. Freed Justine + 'Alone'

_It’s just an illusion,_ Freed told himself as he turned on his heel, eyes darting around for some sign of his companions, knowing that there was no way they would have willingly left his side. Yet as far as he could see there was nothing, just empty blue sky and brown earth, nothing to break up the sight or draw his eye and he felt a shiver crawl up his spine. He knew that only seconds ago there had been a town, people… his team… he shivered again, a sliver of something creeping in, the fear of being left alone that he never let the others see seeping in as he looked around. They had been right there and he opened his mouth to call out, hoping that his voice would break through the illusion, but the words wouldn’t come and the fear blossomed into terror. He was alone.


	1501. BixFreed + 'Hurt'

“Freed!” Bickslow sprang forward just managing to catch the Rune mage as his legs buckled beneath him, the sharp yelp that met his touch telling him that there was more than the bleeding gash he had spied on Freed’s shoulder to worry about. “Come here,” he ordered, carefully guiding Freed into the shelter of the rocks and easing him down, not liking how obedient his partner was being. Normally Freed would fight any attempt to coddle him, barking out orders and making sure everything was tied up before worrying about himself and any injuries he had sustained, and an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Bickslow’s stomach. _Just how badly is he hurt?_


	1502. BixFreed + 'Weak'

“Easy,” Freed cautioned as he felt Bickslow tugging against his restraining grip, trying to break free and walk himself the rest of the distance to the bathroom. “Bickslow, please…” He pleaded as Bickslow stubbornly continued to struggle against him, knowing that he was beginning to feel better and therefore wanting to do stuff for himself. Just as he knew that this burst of energy would be shortlived, and he didn’t want Bickslow to be reminded of his current weakness by collapsing partway and needing to be rescued, knowing that would hurt him more than being helped now. He just needed to convince Bickslow of that fact.


	1503. BixFreed + 'Fate'

“Don’t you dare give up!” Bickslow knew that he was shouting now but he didn’t care, desperation gripping him as Freed cried out once more, twisting wildly in his grasp as more darkness spread up the pale arms. “Freed…”

“You…” Freed gasped, gaze focusing on him for the first time since the transformation had gripped him, tears forming in the corners, terror written across his features. “You…can’t stop fate…I was always going to become a monster.” He sounded so defeated, so broken and Bickslow let out a pained noise, gathering him closer and shaking his head furiously.

“You’ll never be a monster.”


End file.
